Under Sasuke's Watchful eyes
by RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153
Summary: He never actually left...A collection of one shots that all portray to sasusaku!YAY!
1. His Love His Obsession

_**This is a collection of one-shots!! I would like to thank the author of Sou Dayo Da Icha Ai, Fifty Cuddles and a Kiss, and the author of Shuffle for the inspiration and if you guys think I stole you're ideas then credit goes to you. I think there are other Shuffle authors out there so thank you guys!! This chapter won't be like shuffle but Sou Dayo Da Icha Ai and Fifty Cuddles and a kiss.**_

_His Love and His Obsession_

He watched her as she slept. The love of his life and she never knew that fact, she most likely though that he hated her and wanted to destroy Konoha someday and kill her and their best friend. He walked over to her and sat where her hip was. Thankfully she slept like a bear during hibernation.

He looked at her body but of course it wasn't his first time looking at it. He took his fingers and glided from her ankle over her perfect curves that were on her side. She loved to be touched this way and the way he found out was by mistake when they first had their little "_secret meeting."_ This made her moan in her sleep and she shifted onto her back her curves not ruining on bit.

He looked at her face. It was serene and just as perfect as her curves. He took the back of his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. The touch sent shock waves of excitement, lust, and love through him. He took a strand of her pink hair and pressed it behind her ear so that she would not be disturbed in her sleep.

His onyx eyes studied her as she smiled making him smile. Her happiness made him happy and he wanted to keep her dreams that way. He didn't want to watch her stir, scream, cry, and shut her eyes as if trying to forget the pain.

The pain that he caused her, He leaned into her ear, his husky breath breathing on her.

"Forgive me…I didn't mean to put you through but I had to so that you could stay safe." He whispered into her ear. His husky breath, still breathing on her ear and down her neck, she moaned again in her sleep.

"Sasuke-kun…" this brought him to smirk. The way his name rolled off her mouth made him want to make her scream it.

Images washed through his mind of Sakura screaming his name while he thrust into her constantly, her face becoming flushed, her hands clawing at his bare back.

He pulled away only a little and brushed his lips against her jaw line and across her lips. He then placed a peck kiss on her lips and went back to her ear.

She was not only his love, she was his obsession. "You belong to me. You shall love no one other than me." He whispered into her ear. "…Yes Sasuke-kun…" She moaned in her sleep.

He smirked wanting to hear her saying say his name again. This made him growl out of lust. She shifted again going to the way she laid earlier.

He pulled himself up still having her trapped in between his arms. There was a tightening in his pants that he tried so hard to control.

Not being able to resist his pull towards her he turned around and lay on the bed and brushed a hair out of her face. She let out a breath from his touch and her head moved down a little. And right now even if Sasuke was the secret King of her fan club he had no idea that Sakura could purr.

All of a sudden her phone rang. Sasuke quickly hid and covered his chakra and went into the closet to hide. He was able to see _his_ cherry blossoms' actions.

"Hello…" She answered in a tired voice. A voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's back and not in a bad way. "What's wrong Naruto?" She said this in a more aware voice. The mention of his rival enraged him. He had been trying to win Sakura's heart ever since he found out that Sasuke was in love with her.

"SHE DID WHAT!?!?" She screamed and sat up fast. That's another thing Sasuke loved. Her anger practically spoke seductively to him.

"Yeah Naruto you can stay here…BUT I'M KILLING HINATA!!" Sasuke knew that people get used to Sakura's screaming and that is why they never bothered to wake up.

They heard the door knock and after about 5 minutes Sakura came into her room with a crying Naruto. "Naruto are you ok?" She said in a sweet voice. Her sincerity touched Sasuke's heart all the time, but not now because of Naruto.

"No…I can't believe she would do that to me. I mean I gave her everything that I had, everything that I was…she never loved me did she?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. So far the pieces that he put together were that Hinata cheated on Naruto.

"Naruto don't say that. Maybe it wasn't what you thought it was. Remember how you thought I and Shikamaru were doing it but it turned out we were trying to change a light bulb and we kept on falling around." Sakura tried to explain.

"Sakura-Chan I saw them. Hinata was on top of Kiba! So are you saying that my eyes are deceiving me?!" Naruto screamed at her, of course Sasuke wasn't really appreciating that he instantly gritted his teeth and his Sharigan activated.

"Naruto calm down." Sakura said sternly. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DAMN IT!" Suddenly Naruto took Sakura and threw her to the floor. Sasuke burst out his hiding spot and attacked Naruto before he was about to hit Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen at the scene. Sasuke and Naruto punched and kicked at each other. She crawled backwards into a corner. Naruto who was losing control of himself was about to touch Sakura until Sasuke grabbed his ankle and swung him across the room knocking him out. He was in his seal form.

The wings spreading out of his back looking like giant hands.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back. Sasuke's eyes just stared at Naruto. "S-Sasuke…t-teme?" Naruto said in shock. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto a bit closer and grabbed him at his neck lifting him up.

"You dare touch her." Sasuke said in a demon voice that was very terrifying. "Sasuke I didn't mean to. You know I would never do any…" "Then why did you?" Sasuke asked in the same voice. "Sasuke stop!" Sakura screamed and hugged Sasuke from behind crying.

His eyes widen. The warmth that he had lost as soon as he saw _his _cherry blossom hurt began to return. He turned around just to make sure. He saw her crying, and scared, of him. No… she shouldn't be scared, she should be in love, happy.

Sasuke turned and let go of Naruto. He fell to the floor weakly. The curse seal began to immediately retreat back into his neck. His wings disappeared back into his back. "D-don't C-cry…I-I'll s-stop…" He said in a voice that only she could hear.

He turned around again to see that she owned up to their small agreement.

"Sakura-Chan I'm…" Naruto was caught off with Sasuke growling at him the same way he had growled at Suigetsu. "Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's threats. "It's fine Naruto." Sakura said. "I'm gonna go and talk to Hinata to see if we could work it out." Naruto said.

He left leaving them alone. He looked at his love and obsession. He showed her everything. How long he loved her, why he left, how much she meant, everything.

She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, once again the electricity, lust and love flowing through him. He could feel himself being drawn in, she came closer as well. Their lips made contact and Sasuke loved it. He wanted more so he began to lip her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth and his tongue shot into her wet cavern. He slammed her against the wall. Her leg wrapped around his as her hands found their way into her hair. He loved the taste and his sneaky hand went down to her thigh and lifted it to wrap around his hips. Sakura did a small jump and wrapped the other leg around his hips.

He started to get addicted, and he didn't want to stop. They pulled away for air and looked at each other. "I love you…" kiss. "So…" kiss. "Much…." Tongue fight. Sakura moaned as Sasuke worked his way down to her neck. He sucked and licked her neck making a love mark. Sakura moan a little louder. He held her up and then laid her down on the bed.

The rest of the night in the room was nothing but moans and groans.

Sasuke held his love while she slept. He let his thumb gently caress her shoulder skin. So soft it was like she was a drug. The sheets messy but covering them up until Sasuke's abs. He wanted more but he knew she was exhausted. After all he did make her scream his name a couple of times. He even screamed her name as well.

She moaned as a sign that she was awakening the sun had just raised and the streams look so beautiful on her. Her beautiful emerald eyes opened and looked at him. "Just so beautiful…" Was all he had to say because it was all his eyes could see. "Sasuke don't you have to go back to your team and hunt for…him." Sakura said.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked looking at her. He was only about 4 or 5 inches taller than her. "Doesn't vengeance mean more to you than…?" He cut her off with a kiss. "Nothing is more important than you." Sasuke said in a soft voice. She looked at him with a small blush. "Besides…" he started.

"You are my love and my only obsession." He told her. She blushed turned into a regular smile with a glow he loved to see. She kissed him and he savored the drug addicted feeling. He then remembered her promises that she had said during their love making.

"_Sakura, you're mine." _

"_Yes."_

"_No other can pleasure you like this."_

"_Yes"_

"_No other may love you the way I do"_

"_Yes"_

"_No other may touch you they way I can"_

"_Yes"_

"_Sakura you're mine."_

"_YES!"_

Sasuke smirked. "Why are you smirking like that?" Sakura said having a bad feeling about that smirk.

"Oh nothing just that….you belong to me…" He said smirking. "KYAA!!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke flipped her over and started repeating some of the things that they had done last night.

'_She is my love, my addiction, my obsession.' _


	2. His Secret Love

_**This is the second chapter for Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes! YAY! Shout out to everybody :D!! Oh I forgot to tell you guys that this is mostly based on Sasuke's Confessions, when he spies on Sakura, when they…Ahem you know. Ok so one of these chapters might *Quote* MIGHT*unquote* be mature content in here. Enjoy this chapter! Thank You!!**_

I watched her as she glided gracefully through the streets. Oh how much I would love to be there with her. I would love to hold her, and feel her warmth. The dreams I have had of her have been going on non-stop ever since I first met her.

My hands longed for her. My tongue never seized to wanting to taste her. My ears throbbed to hear her voice. My nosed denied any other smell until I smell her scent. And my eyes whenever I was away wanted to make themselves blind until she came into view.

I wanted to know though, Why was she out so late at night? It bothered me to no end. Things could happen to her and imagine if I wasn't there, luckily I was. I had killed both Orochimaru and Itachi about 6 months ago. It was funny how all I could do was smile after I returned to the village and saw her.

She ran straight into my arms and I could tell she was worried. I embraced her back and boy did it feel good to have her warmth the way I have wanted it. But soon the moment was interrupted with that blabber mouth idiot number 1 hyper active ninja came along.

If only he wasn't there I would have told her what I have been meaning to tell her all of these years. But of course I was too scared.

I looked at the high tower that had a huge clock. 6:30 am was what it read. "I should get to the training grounds before her. That way I can stare at her for as long as I want."

I ran at lightning speed and got to the training grounds. Of course I was always first I guess old habits die hard. '_Ok how do I tell her my feelings? Oh I know I'll take her to that secret spot I found when we were genin. I know nobody has found it because it's in the Uchiha district… nah that will be too cheesy and too mushy. How about that tree that over looked the entire village including the Hokage Mountains? No then I would have no idea what to say.'_

'_What about just telling her after a nice bowl of ramen? NO damn it I don't want it simple. It has to be somewhat exciting…I need help on this.'_

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" I hear the sweetest voice say. I didn't even notice she came. "Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked her denying the fact that I wasn't ok. "Well you're pacing back and forth and you keep mumbling to yourself." She clarified for me.

Great now she thinks I'm crazy! UGH! Come on Sasuke act cool and calm, wait…this is my chance. I act as if I like another girl and then describe her! "I was just thinking…about…" I said to her starting my shy routine. I had been acting for a long time.

"About what?" she asked now complete curious. The fish has taken the bait! "Oh nothing, just a girl that's all…" I said. "What girl?" She asked. I am not sure if her voice went down a little because it sounded low and sad but then she was smiling at me.

"I am not gonna tell you! I mean it isn't embarrassing or anything but I was scared to ever tell her when we were genin." I told her. It wasn't really embarrassing at all I was just scared to tell Sakura THE Sakura that I was in love with her. I always have and I always will be.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Please!" She said giving me the puppy eyes. DAMN IT!! SO ADORABLE CAN'T RESIST!! "Ok how about I describe her for you?" I told her. "OK!!" She said and looked at me as if she was a little kid. Another thing I loved about her. Her childish antiques amused me and made me smile even if I hid it.

"Ok…She is beautiful, she is one of the Rookie nine, she is very childish, you know her very well, and she has the most passionate heart ever." Her face was priceless. One eyebrow was quirked up and her lips were puckered and pointing to the side. I wanted to laugh so badly, but she had to know that I was serious.

"I give up. Who is it Sasuke!? Please tell me I can help bring you guys together!" she said a pleading tone. I smirked trying to hide a smile that I would only keep for her. "Ok come with me…" I said. I had another plan. I was going to take her to that secret place. The one I always went after our days were over when we were genin.

Just a little further and then I could blind fold her and right here! "Ok Sakura I just want you to close your eyes for a couple of minutes." I told her. This might just be the most romantic thing I will ever do. Well I would do anything for her but hey this was my first time doing this.

I went behind her and took off her leaf village head band and covered her eyes with it. I grabbed her hand and then led her to the destination. We were finally there after about 5 minutes or so. There was an open field in where there were a bunch of Sakura trees all lining up as if to form a pathway.

From the Sakura trees the cherry blossoms fell beautifully and it was as if the cherry blossoms never ran out no matter how much fell. I loved this place so much because it reminded me of Sakura. I walked behind her and took off the head band. Her eyes widen in shock and that made me smile.

"Do you like it?" I whispered in her ear. All she did was nod still in shock. "I love it because they remind me of the girl that I've always loved." I whispered in her ear. All of a sudden out of nowhere she spun around a kissed me. HALLELUJA!!!!

Soon my senses were satisfied. My hands didn't long for her touch anymore because I was touching her. She let my tongue in and I was able to taste her. I was able to hear her sweet moan when my tongue brushed against hers. I made sure no place was left untouched.

When we pulled apart I held her close and I took in the scent of her hair. I looked at her as she opened her eyes slowly after the kiss. I could tell she was savoring it. "Why didn't you just tell me?"she asked. I smiled the smile that I would only do for her.

"Because I thought you would've known by now." I said playing a little game, it was her game. "No fair that's my game!!" Then she tackled me and her rolling until she stopped it by putting her feet on the floor and slamming me into the ground floor. "My game…" She said low and in a childish voice.

I laughed, only she could make me do that. She stuck out her tongue which gave me an idea for revenge. I wrapped my legs around hers and pulled her down grabbing her tongue with my teeth. "mff?" The noise she made. HAHA she wasn't expecting that.

I pulled her tongue and started to suck on it making slurping noises that were necessary because her tongue held that essence. She moaned and began to push her own head down wanting me to do my actions.

I could feel her grind herself against me making me moan from arousal. I let go of her tongue and she began to kiss me on my neck. After placing a mark on there she began to kiss my lips again, my moans being very frequent.

We pulled away and I looked at her. "So beautiful…" was all I said. Her eyes softened but then widen when I rolled her over so I was on top. "This is so much better though." I said in a husky voice. She blushed and looked away from.

I took my index finger to her chin and pulled her to face me. I gave her one command that I expected her to keep forever.

"Don't ever turn away from me."


	3. He can't help himself

_**This is the third Chapter to Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes! YAY!! This chapter is going to be more like Shuffle! So I give credit to all the authors who did a shuffle story and all that good stuff! Oh and the song goes first and then the author, just in case you guys want to hear the songs. Thank you and enjoy! There is also a small portion of a song as a "ring tone" that is called Where'd You Go by Fort Minor.**_

**Scream: Chris Cornell**

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" She screamed at him. In her eyes it was as if he didn't trust her. She had gotten a call from an old friend, Garra and he went crazy and started a fight with him.

"WHAT, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHEATING ON ME?!?!" He screamed back. The only reason he did was because she was screaming. It wasn't like he was partially death. He could hear her very well. Either way he saw it as no big deal in his eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!?! I DATE YOU I DON'T DATE GARRA!! SO NOW EVERY BOY I TALK TO I AM CHEATING ON YOU! " She screamed. "WHY, ARE YOU SCREAMING?!? THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO SCREAM! HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!" He yelled at her. "AND YOU ARE SO CLUELESS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!"

This was one of the times that she hated him being so over protective of her. She understood that it was because he loved her but she hated it whenever there was a fight and he started it. "YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY DON'T NEED THIS CRAP FROM YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" She screamed to the top of her head.

He suddenly grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her against the wall of his apartment. "WHY DON"T YOU GET THE FACT THAT I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!! ALSO WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU! DOES THAT MEAN **NOTHING**!!" He screamed louder.

She glares at him and suddenly flips him over and slams him against the wall. Yes for a girl she was very strong. "IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! BUT DON'T YOU GET THAT I UNDERSTAND THAT ALREADY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO AND BEAT UP **EVERY SINGLE BOY THAT LOOKS AT ME**!" She screamed get louder and louder.

All of a sudden his lips crashed on hers. His hands rested on her waist and her hand went on his cheek while her arm went loosely around his neck. "Stop screaming…please…" he said out of breath. "…ok…"

**Halo: Beyonce**

She saw him at school and immediately found no interest in him while every other girl drooled over him. He found interest in her through the 350 girls in the whole school. She didn't trust any man except for her brother like friends Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba.

Too bad they became friends with Sasuke behind her back. "Why doesn't she trust men except for you guys?" He asked they group of men. "Sakura-Chan had a boyfriend and she caught him cheating on her with a friend. That was the last man she ever went out with and she hasn't talked to her ex-friend Ino since." Naruto explained.

"But not all of man is like that." He said to the group. "Well we haven't gotten around to telling her that…hehe." Kiba said. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to try and talk to her now. Maybe she will change her mind about me and date me. Do you guys know where she might be now?" He said in a voice that somehow had hope.

"She hangs out in the park after school. She is usually on the swings." Shikamaru said. "Thanks!" He said. "Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped at the sound of his voice. "Good luck." Neji said. Sasuke nodded to him and ran out the door. The four boys stayed there only hoping.

He saw her sitting on the swings…alone. She was looking to the ground and seemed to not want to be bothered. He walked behind her. He really wasn't that much of a talker and he never fell in love until now, with her.

He took a deep breath and began to walk towards her. "Excuse me…" He said. His voice was strong yet a little nervous. She turned to him, her piercing jade green eyes looking at him. They showed loneliness which made him want fill that loneliness.

"What…?" She said. "Well I was wondering if maybe you and I could talk…maybe over some ramen…" Sasuke asked. His breath was caught in his throat. "I already heard about…that thing that had happened and Sakura I was wondering if you could give me a chance. I'm not desperate or anything in case you are thinking that it's just…." He paused and took a breath.

"It's just I just found out there is a thing as love at first sight because when I saw you I experienced it." Her eyes widen and she was quiet. Sasuke turned and began to walk away his heart filled with neglect.

"HEY WAIT UP!" He heard. He turned around to see his love running after him. "I used be in the dark…because of 2 demons and now I know that 1 angel wearing a halo that is invisible can make everything bright." Sakura said.

She was talking about him being his angel, the demons being her ex-friend and ex-boyfriend. He looked at her and crashed his lips with hers. Little did she know she had saved him from the darkness as well.

**T-Shirt: Shontelle**

She lay on their bed that they shared together. His side was cold and made. She looked to his side of the bed wishing, hoping, and waiting for him to be there. She closed her eyes.

"_Sakura don't worry the mission is a little long but only 6 months." He told her. "I don't want you to go that mission is practically suicide." She said. Of course he did this whenever she had a mission that seemed suicidal. Now it was her turn. It was like their little game. Tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Sakura listen to me…whenever you feel scared just close your eyes and count to 10. I'll be right there." He said and held her. He touched her locket that he had giving her for their anniversary. The locket was sliver with gold rims and a ruby red gem in the middle that would only open by him or Sakura in the shape of a heart. Sakura never knew how he managed to do that._

_She kissed him and he held her kissing her back knowing that this could possibly be their last kiss. So he savored it. They pulled away. "Sasuke-teme it's time to go." Their best friend Naruto said after saying his own goodbyes to Sakura. After one last kiss he was off and away from his home._

Sakura's phone rang. She checked the caller id to see that it was her friend Ino. She answered only to hear a screaming Ino. _"SAKURA YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH US AND THAT'S FINAL!"_ Sakura immediately hang up on her.

She walked into her bathroom and took a shower. After putting on some under garments she put on a red dress. She didn't like it and before she knew all of her clothing was on the bed. She changed into Hanes panties and she put on one of Sasuke's T-shirts.

It's funny how he loved it whenever she was in nothing but his t-shirt. She put all the clothes away and lay down on their bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'_1…' _She heard the phone ring again. She ignored it and went back to what she was doing. _'2…3…4…'_She heard the door bang a couple of times and decided to get up. She made sure her steps were light just in case she didn't feel like opening the door. She also covered her chakra.

She looked through the peek whole to see Ino standing looking nowhere in particular. Sakura pulled away and walked back up to her bedroom. She lay on her side of the bed and held her locket. _'5...6…7…' _He slid into his house through the window of their window.

He saw her holding her locket wearing nothing but his t-shirt. He loved that. Using his super speed he was able to get into the bed without her noticing. She was counting which she was scared. Scared for him when right now she nothing to be scared of.

'_8…9…10' _She opened her eyes but instead of expecting to see an empty side she saw him. Her eyes widen and he couldn't help but smirk. She immediately kissed him and he kissed her, missing her to the fullest.

**Van Nuys: Sixx Am**

She looked up to her lover who held her crying his eyes out. "Stay with me…please!" He pleaded to her. "Please…I'm sorry I came late…I'm so sorry." He cried harder and harder. She looked at him and caressed his cheek in the palm of her hand.

With the strength she had left she kissed him, her mouth was dry, her eyes literally became blue and she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave him, their children, and all their friends.

But of course fate had different plans and decided to toss in S class sound Nins which she did kill but she risked her life as well. To protect her loved ones, and her home known as Konoha. He lifted his head and sobbed as he saw the change going through.

Her eyes blue, her mouth looked dry, and she looked like she didn't want to leave. "Take…care…of…Ryko and Myuuki and…let them know…I loved them so…much…I always will…" She paused and coughed up blood. "I always will love them…and you too…Sasuke Uchiha…" her eyes began to close.

"No…NO…**NO!! **DON'T LEAVE ME!!**DON'T LEAVE ME!!**" He screamed and shouted to the top of his lungs. It took the rest of ANBU captains and the Jonin to hold him back from killing everybody. He screamed so loud everyone literally heard it everywhere.

They took her back to Konoha and Sasuke stood there standing emotionless as ever. He held his children. One was 5 the other was 7. His son the eldest tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably and cried hard with his little sister. While everyone left the only people that were left were her most loved ones of all.

He looked at her grave as she began to go down. Tears fell down Sasuke's own face. "You…promised you would never leave me…you promise that you would always stay…" He said barely in a whisper but his children knew exactly what he said. "Daddy…" His little girl said after gathering her voice again from her sobbing.

He looked down and looked at a smaller yet exact version of his love. "She didn't leave us…right? She could never…" Her hair and eyes mimicked her mother's making more tears fall. "That's…right Myuuki…she could never…leave us…she was always…good at keeping promises." He answered.

"Father you will never leave us will you…?" His son said. "Not even if it meant my life counted on it." He looked back up to see her grave still on its way down and a smile appeared on his face. "You promised." And more tears fell.

**Breathe Into Me: Red**

He was on the brink of death. The poison from his brother that he had finally killed was now taking affect on him. His teammates were poisoned as well because of the fact that they had fought the rest of Akatsuki.

He began to hallucinate the person of his dreams ever since he laid his eyes on her. He dropped to his knees his other teammates already on the floor. "Sasuke…looks like this is…the end huh…" Suigetsu said. "No…I can't go…I need to see her…one last time…" He said. He took his Katana and slammed it into the ground.

He tried to make sure his hallucinations didn't get the best of him. He had seen her cry, smile, reach out for him. While walking he kept slamming his katana for support. His team tried to follow but they all fell down a couple of miles behind him, his love was that strong for her. "SASUKE-KUN!" He turned to the voice. He thought it was a hallucination at first when he saw her running to him.

But then she touched him, and oh god did it feel good. "NARUTO I FOUND HIM!" she screamed. He fell to the ground. She began observing him and tears fell down her face. Soon his best friend came and stood to his other side. "How is he…?" He asked.

She just took his hand and held it close to her. "Don't…cry…I ain't going…anywhere…" She looked at him like he was mad. He looked straight at her. "As long as you are with me…I ain't going anywhere…" She looked at their best friend and he gave her the same look.

Then in the end they looked back down at Sasuke and smiled. At first they didn't understand that his love for them was that strong, especially his love for her. After one exchange of looks that's where they understood. Sakura leaned in close to his face, and nudged him a little against his face.

Sasuke lifted his head and kissed her. "Breathe into me…"

She was his strength, his love, his breath, his life.

**Crush: David Archuleta **

"_Sasuke-kun you are the best boy-friend a girl could ever have!" She said as she nudges into his neck a little. "I have a gift for you…"He said to her. "What is it?" she said…she was just so innocent and yet she could be evil. But it didn't matter because he loved that about her. He got down on one knee and watched as her eyes widen. "Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" He said and took out a black box._

"_YES!! Of course I'll marry you!" a smile appeared on his lips as he swooped her up and…_

"_**WAKE UP!!"**_

Sasuke quickly shot up, only to see his alarm going off. He groaned he could never get to the part where he and Sakura would kiss. Sasuke Uchiha was the best friend of Sakura Haruno. They knew everything about each other and watched each other's backs ever since they were 5 years old.

Now in college as a junior Sasuke had fallen in love with her. Well, actually he fell in love with her during the 6th grade, after denying it all through elementary. He never got around to telling her. He always thought that she thought of him as nothing but a friend. Also he didn't want to ruin their friendship so he kept his feelings secret.

All of a sudden his phone began to ring.

_Where'd you go _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone_

That was Sakura's ring tone. She loved that song so much. He actually liked it too but it was more of her favorite. He answered the phone. "Hello…"

"_Hey Sasu…What's up you ready for school yet?"_

"Yeah just give me a few minutes ok. I'll be over at your house in about 10 minutes." He said. Damn he loved her voice so much.

"_Ok no prob. Oh listen, Naruto didn't do his homework. I'm just warning ya." _

"Ugh…ok I got it. Can't you have him copy of you?"

"_You know what happened last time. Naruto practically ripped it apart!_

"Oh right sorry…I'm on my way ok."

"_Alright…see ya later…bye!" _

And then she hanged up. He hung up his phone as well and grabbed his black book bag. "Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Sasuke screamed. "Bye honey!" His mother screamed before he left. As he walked he saw Sakura waiting at the tree they always hanged out.

"Hey Sakura…are you ready?" Sasuke said after catching up with her. "Yup, let's get going, you take so long to get ready!" Sakura said. "Sorry if I kept you waiting." He said as they began to walk off. He looked to her. "Sakura…" the unease in his voice was always noticeable and only Sakura could know when something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Sasuke…?" She said stopping and looking over to him. "Well…I…um…I….what do you think if someone who is a friend, a very good friend, and you are in love with them but you aren't really sure if they love you back?" He asked explaining his situation.

"Well…you will never know if that person loves you or not until you ask and if it turns out they think of nothing of you but a friend then it's their loss." She said and gave him a hug. She knew that he loved her hugs whenever he needed comfort or whatever the case was.

"Yeah…Thanks Saku that actually makes perfect sense!" He said the only problem he would have now if letting her know what he felt about her. "Who is the friend Sasuke…?" She asked as they began to walk. "Err…I…I…" Oh great he was stuttering. "Oh come on tell me!" She pleaded.

"Ok…she is someone you know, she is very pretty, she has a good heart, and she has been my friend since the…" Sakura looked very into him now. "Since the…" She was now so anxious. Next thing he knew he leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled away fast and ran away. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" He heard trailing behind him. He turned into an alley and hid. Sakura's running footsteps came and soon came to a halt at the alley. Sasuke shut his eyes. He couldn't help himself so he just did it.

He heard her sigh. "Oh Sasuke…" then he heard her footsteps walk away. Was there a possibility that she felt the same way?

_Later one that night_

_Where'd you go _

_I miss you so _

_Seems like it's been forever_

_That you've been gone_

He looked at his phone wondering if he should answer. His hand began to reach for it when suddenly it stopped and said he had 1 new message. He picked it up and listened to the message.

"_Sasuke…please answer the phone! Sasuke…I know that you are probably upset or something I am not really sure what you are feeling but Sasuke I…feel the…same way. Sasuke please pick up! Please…" _

That was the last of the message and his heart skipped and he smiled. He was able to slip pass his parents and brother and run all the way to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door frantically. He didn't have to knock normal today because Sakura's parents were out of town.

The door began to open and they looked at each other for one second until Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her this time she was able to kiss back. Then they took the rest of the evening holding each other and kissing while watching a romance movie.

2 years later they got married and had 3 children.

**Dying Youth: 10 years**

He walked through the streets. His book bag on his bag filled with close and secretly one picture. As he walked he opened his eyes to see her standing there, her eyes wide looking at him. "What are you doing out here. It's late and you should be in bed." He said his feet coming to a stop.

He was trying so hard to keep his eyes emotionless but it was always so hard when it came down to her. "Just out for a stroll…in the forest" She said in a sad tone. "Go home and gets some rest." he told her and began to walk around even if he wanted to walk to her and then hold her telling her he wasn't leaving and then spend the rest of his life with her.

"Why…Sasuke-kun…" once again he came to a stop at her voice. "Isn't…there another way? Whenever there is an exit there's always another exit. This doesn't have to be this way." If only she could see his eyes then she could see that he was doing this for her safety. His eyes told the whole story.

"_Hello Sasuke-kun" the snake sanin said. Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly jumped off the couch and took out a kunai. "How did you get in here?!" He screamed. "That is not important you see there is a girl, a very special girl to you that right now is in my capture." He said._

'_No please don't let that be Sakura." He kept thinking through his mind. Orochimaru smirked and snapped his finger. A man appeared hold a bloody Sakura. "NO!! NO!!" The man dropped her on the couch and Sasuke shakily held her, tears flowing so fast and hard._

"_Now I suppose that we have an agreement…you come with me and she will never be hurt again. I shall guarantee it." Sasuke's eyes were widen he looked down to her. She was so cold. With an evil laugh he disappeared in fire. Sasuke was left there holding and kissing a half dead Sakura on the floor._

"There is no other way for me. I have a different path, and that path is revenge and I must fulfill that path alone."He told her. He wanted to say other things though…

'_I love you' _

'_I would never leave you'_

'_I was scared when I saw you hurt'_

_I don't want to lose you' _

'_Please don't leave me.'_

'_You are not annoying! You never have been and you never will be.'_

'_Will you marry me?'_

'_You are the most beautiful in all the land'_

But he couldn't say those things. "Sasuke you don't always have to do everything alone!" She dropped his suffix which made him go crazy. _'Where. The. Fuck. Is. My SUFFIX!' _"Don't you understand how badly it would hurt me and Naruto-kun?!" His eyes widen and he slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide as if she couldn't believe she just said that.

He disappeared and appeared close to her and slammed her against a tree not very gently at all. "That. Is. My. Suffix. Not. His." She was trying to stay strong but the way he was talking gritted teeth scared her. "What do you care?" Her voice was shaky and he suddenly growled.

She looked up to him to see that his curse mark was crawling over him. This made her cower a little and her eyes showed fear. "You. Belong. To. Me. Not. Him. Therefore. It's. My. Suffix." Sakura was very scared now she tried to get away but Sasuke's grip only tightened hurting her wrist.

She yelped out of pain. "If I belong to you then you would never hurt me…right?" she said in between winces. A grin appeared on his lips, he had won, and she was his. "Of course not _my _cherry blossom." He said and nudged his face against hers.

His lips brushed against hers and they looked to each other. His curse mark retreated back and his lips met hers. His hands let go of her wrist and rested on her waist. Everyone in Konoha knew that Sakura Haruno was the best looking girl in all Konoha. They also knew even if she was young she was the sexiest. Her curves were already formed and oh did every man yearn to have her.

Her hands went around his neck and oh the contact felt good to Sasuke. He pulled away after he realized what he was doing. This was putting her in more danger. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "I can't do this…" He said remembering him holding her. He knew it was only an illusion but they were showing him what would happen if he didn't join.

"Sakura…we don't have enough time for this. I don't want you…dead…" Then he knocked her out. "I love you." He told her before she really gave into the darkness. He held her and brushed a hair out of her face. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bench.

He didn't want to let her go. She over took him and he didn't want her to forget him but he had to go, for her safety. He laid on last kiss on her and then he was gone. His own tears came out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and finally met up with the snake sanin.

'_I will forever love you Sakura Haruno, no matter how much dying days of my youth pass.'_

_**Scream: Chris Cornell:**__ I thought that it fit with a fight that they would be screaming at each other wildly._

_**Halo: Beyonce: **__Everybody needs an angel once in a while_

_**T-Shirt: Shontelle: **__Aww Sasuke misses his woman and Sakura misses her man!_

_**Van Nuys: Sixx Am: **__Poor Sasuke. *Tears*_

_**Breathe Into Me: Red: **__HE LIVES FOR THE ONE HE LOVES!!_

_**Crush: David Archuleta: **__I thought this was so sweet!_


	4. His insanty is for her

_**This is the 4**__**th**__** chapter for of Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes! WHOO HOO! YAY!! Oh and by the request of a reviewer I am going to put more details so…be prepared. BUWAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!! Ahem there will be multiple chapters relating to this story. Any who let's get to the story shall we?**_

He returned and that was all that mattered. It was supposed to be the best thing in the world for her or so he thought. She was the reason he had returned but instead she had other interest other than him, another man.

He saw them together. His best friend and the one he has and always will love together kissing. He watched them and came out to face them. They stopped kissing and turned. Her eyes widen as did his EX-best friend. She immediately hugged him and his arms wrapped around hers into an embrace as well but kept his eyes on Naruto.

He decided to declare Sakura his in whatever way possible. While having his eyes on Naruto he drifted his head a little and took a deep breath into her hair. Naruto glared and Sasuke's hand began to brush her lower back as if it was for comfort and they pulled away.

"Omg I can't believe you have returned!" She said in a happy voice. "Neither can I." _He _said. He had stolen her away from Sasuke and Sasuke wanted her back. He wanted vengeance. Her phone began to ring. "I got to go Naruto I'll see you at our date tomorrow. Ok." She gave him a kiss stabbing Sasuke in his heart and walked away.

They watched her leave Sasuke staring into the distance and when he knew that she was out of ear shot and eye shot with a fast movement he took his katana and was aiming to cut him down in half. He was stopped by the kunai Naruto held. "You stole her away from me." He said in between gritted teeth.

"I didn't steal her, you let her go." "NEVER" Sasuke screamed. He told the truth, he hadn't let her go, he thought about her everyday and she had given him strength to kill both Orochimaru and Itachi. He did everything for her and for her only.

"Oh in that case…yeah I did! Oh and I took her…you know." Naruto taunted and sent a smirk towards Sasuke. Then he took the kunai and was about to stab Sasuke but he moved. Naruto did more hits' like that but Sasuke dodged it. Sasuke then was about to stab Naruto with his own katana.

Naruto dodged it and began to power up Rasengan. Sasuke began to charge his Chidori. They ran at each other and they signature moves had contact with each other. This sent them back a few feet and knocked both of them out.

Sasuke was the first to wake up and saw that he wasn't in the forest. He was in a house. He looked round and observed his surroundings. "Naruto-kun what are you talking about?!" He heard from the angelic voice that he loved but then he noticed something. THAT WAS HIS SUFFIX!

"Sakura-Chan I'm telling you he is trying to tears us apart!" Naruto said. "Naruto-kun why in the world would Sasuke want to do that!?" her voice was getting louder. "You know what fine if you don't believe me then screw it!" He was getting louder as well.

"SASUKE NEVER EVER TOOK ANY INTEREST IN ME WHY WOULD HE NOW!!" Sakura screamed. "OH YEAH WELL WHY DO YOU THINK ME AND SASUKE HAD SO MANY FIGHTS, HUH BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke heard the door slam. He let out a groan and sat up. "I'm sorry did we wake you up?" Sakura asked sweetly to him. "You deserve better than Naruto." He got straight to the point. "If only I could find someone better than him. Naruto-kun's always been there you know." Sakura said as she checked him.

"You said I never took any interest in you?" Sasuke questioned her. "Well yeah…I mean you never really did like-"He stopped her with a kiss. She couldn't deny herself began to kiss him back. He flipped her over and her back was against the couch. He begged for entrance and not denying that she wanted it she opened.

His kisses were so much better than Naruto's. It was softer and less demanding. His tongue shot in as soon as she opened maneuvering its way through her wet cavern. The taste made him addicted like she was a drug and it she wasn't harmful.

He wanted more and to show her he began to grind his body against hers. She moaned loving his actions. She felt his hands crawl up her shirt and that's where she stopped him. "Sasuke…me and Naruto-kun…" She crashed his mouth with hers.

"That. Is. My. Suffix. Not. His. Say. My. Name. Correctly." He said in between gritted teeth and to clear it all up he moved his face closer with every word with a tint of anger. Sakura was a little scared and was sunk into the couch. "Y-Y-Yes Sasuke…kun"

He kissed her as a reward and did the same actions with his tongue that he had done before once again making her moan out of pleasure. "As I was saying it's just me and…Naruto-k- are getting…*sigh*…I'm…engaged to Naruto"

His Sharigan activated out of anger which startled Sakura, but then after looking into her eyes it turned back into his regular onyx eyes. "You don't love him." He whispered. "What?" Sakura said in a low voice. "YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!" He screamed at her.

"I-I…" "You love me! ME! No one else, just me!" He kept saying. "You have to choose Sakura me or Naruto." Sasuke said determined. "But I…I have fallen in love with Naruto as well." Those words struck his hard. He got up without a nothing word and left a confused Sakura who just decided to go to bed.

Sasuke sat in his room with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was meditating and trying to remain relaxed. But images kept flashing in his mind about Sakura and Naruto. Was trying so hard not to hate Naruto but as of now he did and he felt like he always would until Sakura was declared his.

_Images: _

_Sakura and Naruto kissing _

_Sakura and Naruto Making out_

_Sakura and Naruto doing it_

_Sakura and Naruto on their wedding day_

_Sakura and Naruto doing it again_

_Sakura and Naruto having children_

_Sakura and Naruto having a family together_

His eyes snapped open and he lost all sense of sanity. Now he was insane, a grin appeared on his lips for instance. He began to laugh hysterically and rocked back and forth. It was the pictures, the words, the scenes that he had witness that involved Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura…I'm going to get you. Hehehehehehe…Sakura I found you…hehehehehehahahahahaha…Naruto I found you too…hehehahahahahaa…AND NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed like it was some sick joke.

He left his house luckily it was night time and no one was awake. He went straight to the training grounds and began to laugh hysterically again. He felt a chakra coming through and pulled himself together but left a smirk.

"Hey Sasuke-san how are you?" Hinata said. "I'm perfect Hinata how about you?" He said. His tone was pretty scary but it was as if Hinata didn't notice. "I'm fine, well Sasuke I will see you later I guess. Kiba will be worried about me. He's not like that he is more of a brother sister thing." Hinata said walked away.

"Hinata!" She stopped when her called her. "When is Sakura's and Naruto's wedding?" he asked the same tone he had being used and Hinata still not noticing. "Next month! Hope to see ya there! Good night Sasuke-san." She said and left.

Sasuke's smirk grew a little as he remembered what Sakura had said. _"But I have fallen in love with Naruto as well." _Oh how wrong she was to Sasuke. She wasn't in love with him. She was just looking for something to cope with while he was gone. Thinking this made him laugh again.

"Hahahahahaha, Sakura and Sasuke sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Naruto in the tiny basket, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura and Naruto were getting married next month. He had a marvelous plan in his mind. The wedding would be his time to strike and the main plot of his plan.


	5. His True Dreams

_**5 chapters!! Phew people love this story! Well this is mostly about Sasuke in his point of view and his true dream. So I don't have much to say and thank you to those who have review my story! YOU GUYS ROCK!! To the story and…BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I am so evil for capturing you all!! LOL!! Randomness rocks….**_

_I watched her as she lay peacefully enjoying the soft breeze in the air, lying on the grass that matched the color of her eyes if they were open in the Uchiha Gardens. I was sitting up watching over her my hand supporting my entire wait. She was just absolutely stunning, perfect face, perfect curves, perfect heart, everything about her made my heart warm from its icy stature. Her smile made him smile and she was the only one who could do that. _

_She turned her head left following the breeze. Her pink hair flowed gracefully with it, that hair that I loved. I yearned to smell it. I took my hand and brushed it against her right cheek and kept it there brushing it with my thumb. She turned her head up to me at the sudden contact, but she was still peaceful. Her beautiful green eyes opened and she looked up at me. _

_She placed her hand on mine that was on her cheek and gently brushed it up my forearms. I couldn't help but smile gently and close my eyes out of bliss. I open them again to see her still staring up at me, her eyes filled with love for me and me only. She was mine._

_I leaned in and we kissed. As soon as our lips made contact the same wave of electricity that I got whenever she touched me came at even more bolts. We pulled away. "I love you Sakura Uchiha." I told her. "I love you too Sasuke Uchiha. I will forever love you and only you." She said._

_She continued. "No other may touch me the way you do. No other may love me as much as you do. No other may ever have my love the way it is devoted to you. I'm yours Sasuke-kun." She said. My eyes turned into happiness and love like they always were for her._

"_Sakura my heart will always and forever be for you. My smiles, and my emotions, are only for you. I'm yours Sakura Uchiha." She smiled at my words. I placed my hand on her stomach where my child lay and smiled. I leaned down and was about to kiss her when suddenly she gasped._

_I became alarmed and looked up to see Orochimaru and Itachi standing above us. I grabbed Sakura and began to run but was stopped by my old team Hebi. My eyes widen as they circled us. They stared at us. I held Sakura making sure I would protect her. _

"_Well Well foolish little brother the last woman I can take away from you other than our mother." Itachi said. I activated my Sharigan ready to fight. "You are supposed to be dead!" I screamed. This is the exact reason why I wanted to concentrate on revenge and then confess my love for her._

"_My my Sasuke what a beautiful woman, when I take her from you I'll make her my…personal slave." Orochimaru said with his gold eyes gleaming. Team Hebi took out their weapons. Suddenly I was paralyzed. Suddenly my arms began to pry themselves away from my grip around Sakura. The more I resisted the more strain would be put to pry my hands apart. _

"_NO!" I screamed as my hands were fully apart and Orochimaru grabbed her. She screamed as Itachi pulled her by her hair. "DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed. They all stopped. Itachi held her from behind and had a katana to her neck. "I will give anything! Please!" I screamed and dropped to my knees. "Ok Sasuke-kun, tell you what if you give me your body I shall let her free." _

_My eyes widen as did hers. Hers filled with tears as I stood and began to walk towards Orochimaru. She shook her head. "No…no, please don't leave me." She said in a low voice although I heard every word. Itachi let her go and she ran straight to me. "NO!" She screamed. I held her tightly and shed my own tears. _

"_I want you to take care of our son, train him. Make sure he turns out like you and not like me." I whispered in her ear. "No…I know that no matter what he'll be like you in every way."Sakura whispered. "Please don't do this." She pleaded me. I kissed her. "I will never leave you. I love you so much."_

_More tears ran down both our faces and she began to cry so hard she couldn't say the words back. I pulled away from her and walked over to Itachi. We were the same height and we stared each other in the eyes. "I'll see you in hell." I told him. Then I walked over to Orochimaru. _

_I looked him dead in the eyes. "If I do this Konoha stays safe." His eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that. Then he smirked. "Well to bad so sad. I thought this would be easy. Go ahead Itachi." Itachi then took his katana and stabbed it straight through the stomach that held my child. My eyes widen "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Then Orochimaru began to do the jutsu and he began to enter my body. _

That was when I woke up panting not wanting to watch Sakura die. The love of my life, but I won't be able to claim her until they are dead or else that would be exactly what could happen. I got up and walked out of my tent. It was dawn and the sky rays were the only thing that could let me hope.

They began to form pink rays as the sun raised. They were as pink as the hair he loved. The hair I saw gracefully flies in my dreams. "SASUKE-KUN" That irritating voice making me wants to kill her for using the suffix that only my love could use. But then I wanted to kiss her because of the remembrance of my love saying that name.

"What do you want Karin?" I said in a rude tone. "We are being attacked there is some blond haired boy and a freak pink haired girl who…" I cut her off by slamming her against the wall with my katana to her neck. "She. Is. Not. A. Freak." I said in a voice that if tones could kill she would be in hell already. I let her go and began to run. Sakura was fighting Suigetsu while Naruto was fighting Juugo.

Naruto was then suddenly knocked out. No he couldn't be that week after all these years. The Naruto was replaced with a log and attacked Juugo again. Sakura smashed her fist against the ground and it began to move towards Suigetsu.

He jumped in the air to dodge it. Naruto was losing the fight now. He was on the ground. Suigetsu kicked him and he was out. I looked to Sakura to see she had her own little victory as Suigetsu was on the floor, not really moving.

Juugo took out a kunai and my eyes widen. "SAKURA" I screamed and used my lightning speed to get to her. Her eyes widen and she turned to find me taking the blow for her. "S-S-Sasuke-kun?" I heard her muffle. I smirked at Juugo's face. It was literally priceless. The kunai struck very close to my liver but didn't exactly stab it.

I smirked and punched him far away. I dropped to my knees and she rushed to my side. I coughed up blood. "Why, would you do that!?" She scolded me in between her tears. "Because Sakura, I love you so…much." I was then swallowed into darkness my dreams repeating themselves again.

Next thing I knew I woke up in a white room. I blinked a couple of times until they adjusted to the brightness. I felt a hand intertwined with mine loosely and an arm across so that they could be intertwined. A small weight lay beside me. I looked down to see her pink hair. My heart stopped and I felt like I was in heaven.

I know I died I just know it. But then I saw that I didn't when Naruto came into the room. "Hey teme your finally awake me and Sakura-Chan were starting to get worried about you." Naruto said in a low voice so he wouldn't awake my sleeping beauty.

"How did we get here?" I asked him. Naruto let out a chuckle. "Sakura-Chan carried both of us and in the end she was so exhausted she has been in that same spot for the past 2 days." Naruto said. That was an indication that she loved the both of us. Hopefully she loved me more, for Konoha's sake. "I'll leave you guys alone I got a date with Hinata and I might be late." He said and then he was off.

This was another of my dreams. Sakura laying on me just like this, well we would've been naked. I heard her moan as a sign that she was awakening. He would love to make that sound be louder. She woke up and as soon as she saw me awake she blushed wildly.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. I'll get off." She said. My arm that was wrapped around her kept her from getting up. I forcefully pulled her down and flipped her over so that I was on top. I put my lips to her ear. "Who said I wanted you to leave?" I whispered huskily into her ears.

I let one of my hands travel up her shirt and touch her. She moaned. I began to kiss her neck while massaging her breast. She moaned louder and said my name. "…Sasuke-kun…" I smirked and dragged my lips back up to her ear. "Maybe we should leave this for later in somewhere where we won't be bothered." I smirked.

I could tell by her eyes she wanted me. She wanted more. Even with her eyes clouded with lust they still showed love. I used the back of my hand and brushed her cheek gently. "I love you so much Sakura Uchiha." I said and slid the ring I had bought ages ago on her finger.

Then I got up and let. I didn't exactly leave I watched her. She looked at her left hand and saw the beautiful diamond that was also embedded 'I love you Sakura." Into the ring. At first she looked at it like she didn't understand but then her eyes widen and she burst out the room. She ran straight into my arms and we kissed passionately.

My dreams had finally come true.


	6. Insomnia and Hallucinatons

_**This is another chapter!!YAY!!Everybody dance!! This was actually an idea that I got when watching TV. : P LOL!! Review or DIE!! LOL RANDOMNESS!! It never gets old no matter what. I swear. I am so going to do a fanfic that is based on RANDOMNESS!! To the story.**_

It was funny how his teammates could see the distraction flowing through him. He leaned back against the tree with his eyes closed, ignoring the obnoxious yelling, and the hearing of punches most likely given from Karin to Suigetsu. She had plagued his mind on this exact day, the day he left Konoha.

He tried to hear her voice but the arguments muted it. This made him angry that he wasn't able to her his loves voice. His eyebrows began to furrow and the only one who noticed was Juugo. His hands that were once relaxed from once feeling her around him clenched into fist as she left him.

His eyes snapped open. "SHUT UP!" He screamed. Karin and Suigetsu stopped immediately while looking to the Uchiha who stood out of anger and walked away furiously. His team covering their chakra followed him in the trees. He walked very far from the camp site but suddenly stopped.

He leaned himself against the tree at first on his side but then shifting to laying his forehead against it. He shut his eyes tight wanting her back in his head. "Don't go, stay…" He whispered. Nothing returned making his eyes snap open and his hand went straight through the tree while screaming out of frustration.

Pulling his hand out made cuts and he stumbled back against another tree. He looked at his hands that were covered in wood and blood. He knew it would get infected but he really didn't care. "You promised you'd make everyday a joy…" he whispered. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

His fisted were clenched because her presence was gone. She was like his ghost, that he couldn't live without. His breathing became uneven and his breaths were short. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "SAAAKKKKUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA" He screamed to the loudest.

Nothing came to his mind or around him. There was nothing this made tears weald up in his eyes. "SAAAKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA" He screamed again. "Sakura…" he whispered as he brought his head down and began to cry. Only now could his team see how broken he was.

They all hopped down on both sides of him. "You promised…you promised…."He kept repeating. "Sasuke-kun..."Karin said. His left hand suddenly grabbed her throat. "You. Don't. Use. That. Suffix. She. Does. NOT YOU!" He screamed at her. He then pushed her away and she fell to the ground.

He got up and began to walk away trying to search for her. It was their fault she had left. They scared her with their arguments and their punching. "Sasuke wait up!" He heard Suigetsu scream. He just continued walking as he heard 3 pairs of footsteps running after him.

"Sasuke who is Sakura…?" Juugo asked. He turned around and looked at them dead in their eyes with a murderous glint. "She is none of your business!" He said with murder lingering in his tone. He then turned and walked away his hand still holding cuts. He would endure the pain until she returned.

He lay in his tent his eyes would not close until he felt her by his side. His insomnia wouldn't allow him. He felt something against his neck and even breathing against him. He looked down to see her pink hair and a smile appeared on his face. His eyes then closed and he went into a slumber.

When he woke up she was still with him sleeping. He relaxed and buried his head into her hair. She had awaken and looked at his hand and shook her head. She touched it and it immediately healed. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sasuke-kun we have information on Itachi!" Karin screamed from outside. He let out a growl and sat up. His hallucination faded away and retreated back to his mind. He walked out and looked at her. She looked at his hand which was fully healed. 'How…' she pondered. "The source we got it from says that he was heading for Konoha." Karin said.

"Some girl caught his interest…." Sasuke's eyes widen at her statement.

_Flashback_

"_She will be mine foolish little brother."He told Sasuke "Who" Sasuke said in an angry voice. "Oh it's just this beautiful girl. She is very unique, pink hair, green eyes, the perfect curves." He said. Sasuke's eyes widen as he knew exactly who he was talking about._

_He pulled on the chakra strings that held him against the tree. "You know her don't you?" He said. Sasuke growled and pulled harder. "You love her." He whispered into his ear. He let out a chuckle. "Even more of a reason to take her." He whispered._

"_Over my dead BODY!!" Sasuke screamed. Like hell was he going to let him take her away. "Ok little brother I shall give you 2 months and I will notify you when I am going to get her. If you can't stop me, she is mind." "You better hope for your sake that you don't notify me!" Sasuke said with a tone of murder._

_He poofed away and the chakra strings were released. _

He immediately broke out into a run. In a maximum of 6 hours they were at Konoha. Sasuke's eyes widen at the destruction being done to his home but his mind was set to getting to Sakura. "Look for a pink haired girl with green eyes!" Sasuke ordered and he was off. As he ran through the destruction he saw dead bodies and blood.

Tears welded up in his eyes at all of this. Some fell. He ran to her house to check but as soon as he got to her house he saw that it was destroyed and crumbled. More of his tears fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He heard. His eyes snapped open and he ran in the direction of the scream. He met up with his teammates who ran to find an open field and Sakura trying to fight off an Itachi who was licking her neck. Sasuke's curse mark immediately went to a level two.

He flew straight at Itachi yanking him off Sakura. At the speed Sakura fell to the floor with her eyes wide. Her eyes widen when she laid eyes on the man who saved her. The man she loved, the man who caused her insomnia, but was something else.

"I told you to stay away from her." He said with a hint of murder. "I didn't think you would actually come." Itachi said his voice was filled with fear. Sasuke's red eyes stared down to him. "Ok she's yours! No one will ever bother her again! Please Sasuke have mercy!" A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face at his brothers words.

"Why should I let you live?" He asked in the same murderous tone. "Well, I am…your family…" Sasuke's smirk only grew. "You aren't my family. You are someone who killed my family." Sasuke said, as he took out his katana while staring at his brother who was cowering to the ground.

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were protecting Sakura as much as they could even when she wanted to fight herself. Sasuke used the end of his katana to lift up Itachi's head by his chin. "You don't deserve to live." Sasuke said before pushing the sword brutally into his throat.

Then he took out the katana by slashing it out of his neck. Itachi made some wheezing sounds that pleasured Sasuke deeply. A grin came to his lips and Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke kept on stabbing Itachi in all his vital organs multiple times. No, this was not the man that she loved, this man was a monster.

Her tears fell as she screamed. "STOP!!" and ran behind him hugging him from behind. "j-just s-stop…" she said. He turned around to see her. His grin disappeared, and the tight grip he once had around his katana let it go. "S-Sa-Sa-Sakura…?" He whispered. She nodded her head. He turned fully to face her.

He placed a hand on her cheek. He was able to touch her and his breathing that was once uneven began to regulate it. He looked at his own hand. This wasn't his hand. This was the hand of a monster. The curse mark began to retreat back into his neck. There, that was his hand.

He began to wipe her tears away with his thumb and he placed his forehead against hers. "Shhh…"He whispered as she cried. He moved his face so that it brushed against her cheek and it ended up being buried into her hair.

He held her close and tight. "Well, Well Sasuke-kun I never knew you were one to love." Sasuke's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. Sasuke quickly brought Sakura behind him staring down the snake he had spent 3 and a half years with. His teammates were on the floor knocked out. "Such a beautiful one as well." He said looking behind Sasuke to her. Sasuke not feeling comfortable that he couldn't see her brought her back in front but held her close while holding his katana, pointing it to him. Sakura was staring him down as well. "Maybe I'll make her my…personal slave. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm" he said with his evil chuckle at the end. "Over my dead body…" Sasuke said. 'He's supposed to be dead. I knew it was too easy when I killed him.' He thought.

"Alright, that can be arranged." Orochimaru said while he lunged at him. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and lunged himself at Orochimaru. Just before Orochimaru was going to bite him Sasuke used his katana so that he bit the sword and not him. Sasuke then grabbed his neck and began to push the sword.

Orochimaru was resisting very much making it harder to kill him. Sasuke gripped his neck tighter making him gasped giving him just the space so his katana pushed through and decapitating him, from his mouth up.

His blood squirted and splattered on Sasuke. Some of it even went on his face. Sasuke pushed Orochimaru's lifeless body onto the floor and dropped his katana. He looked at Sakura who was fighting an Akatsuki member, Deidara. He remembered him very well. Sakura's iron leg met with his stomach and she upper cut him sending him flying a couple of miles out of the village.

She looked over at him and smiled. Sasuke walked over to her. The Konoha ninja's watched the scene before them. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in brushing his lips against hers. She pushed her head a little giving him permission for a kiss.

And he took it. The kiss was as passionate as ever. Nothing made Sasuke feel better than this kiss. All the Konoha ninja's smiled, cheered and made whistling noises. "SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!!" they heard their blond haired friend scream.

They pulled away from their kiss and Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes. At first it was serious but then both of them smiled and joy showed through their pools. They couldn't help but hug each other. Sakura smiled at her boy-friend and her brother. "Yo Uchiha." Sasuke pulled away from the hug and looked to see the rest of the Konoha 12.

A smirk played on his lips and as everyone ran over to him. They all joined in a group hug and the rest of the Konoha ninja's cheered. When Sasuke pulled away he looked straight to Sakura. "I have a question for you." He told her.

She gave him a childish look of curiosity. He brought his lips to her ear and reached into his pocket. "Are you willing," He began and then slid something he had gotten years ago onto her finger. "to become Mrs. Uchiha?" He asked and then walked away. Everyone looked confused as did Sakura. She looked at what he slid onto her finger to find a silver band diamond engagement ring.

All of their mouths dropped not understanding how the Uchiha could get something that expensive. Sakura ran after the Uchiha who immediately turned and caught her while her legs wrapped around his hips and they kissed.

He knew her answer.

1 year later

She walked down the aisle her white dress was perfect looking on her. It was sleeveless and it fell gracefully to her ankles and glided behind her. She held a bouquet of white roses and her veil was put beautifully down her face. Her hair went straight down beautifully as well.

He watched her and as soon as he saw her walk through the doors he was able to let out his breath that he had been holding. She saw her smiling face behind her veil. His best man and best friend tried as much as he could to calm him down but it wasn't until his bride came through the doors with her father like sensei.

Sasuke had just discovered Sakura's parents died on a mission. A smile appeared on his face and this would be a smile he would only keep for her. All of their friends were there and Sasuke allowed Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin after they all begged to go.

Soon she reached him and hugged Kakashi who went to Sakura's side of the cliff they were getting married on. The cliff over looked all of Konoha.

Tsunade began her preaching while Sasuke and Sakura looked each other in the eyes smiling. "You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled and let out a blush. "You look just as good." She whispered back.

"Sasuke please read your vows." Tsunade said. Sasuke took a deep breath and Naruto handed him his vows that Sasuke had written. "Sakura, I know that our past is not very bright but we have had some of our light days, me, you, Naruto and Kakashi. It was rough sometimes but in the end everything turned out to be alright."

He continued. "The words that I wasn't able to say, I shall say them today. I love you with all my heart. I promise to hold, cherish, and protect you even if it means my life." He finished by letting out another breath he didn't even know he was holding. This made her giggle a little.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said. She took her vows from Ino and started. "Sasuke, I know that you are a man of few words and I understand that the hardships you went through made you distant. Sasuke my heart has always belonged to you and there shall be nothing that will ever change that."

She continued. "In my heart I hold you, in my heart I hold love that shall be and forever be for you. Sasuke I love you as much as my heart shall let me and that is forever." She said. Tsunade smiled. She always knew that her "daughter" was like a poet in many ways. Her words alone caused Sasuke to smile.

"Sasuke do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect until death do you part." She said. "I do." Sasuke said staring into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura do you take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect until death do you part." She aid. "I do." Sakura said making Sasuke let out another breath of relief.

This made her giggle more. She knew he was nervous. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Tsunade said. Sasuke unveiled her and pulled her. "Come here you!" He whispered. She laughed before it was stopped by a kiss.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU MR. AND MRS. UCHIHA!!" Tsunade yelled when they pulled apart. Everyone stood and cheered. Sakura and Sasuke ran down the aisle while rice and flower petals were thrown at them. They ran to the end before locking lips again.


	7. Dying Days of My Youth

_**7 Chapters!! I feel so HAPPY!! People if you don't mind me asking give me more reviews and please, I am starting to blow off some of my steam because of school. -__- I hate school and I hope that the days become shorter like the last president said he would do but I am still doing 6 hours and 20 minutes from 8:20 to 2:40. DIE SCHOOL DIE!! *Takes out machine guns, handguns, and bazookas* this is a continuation from the third chapter of Dying Youth, the very last part of that chapter. **_

_3 years later_

I looked at them. My old teammates I had left 3 years ago. They had all grown and changed. Naruto, still blond hair and blue eyes of course but he was tall. Just about my height. There were two other men in their team who were supposed to be replacements. One looked like an Uchiha wannabe and the other seemed like he was supposed to be a sensei.

But her, she hadn't changed at all. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. "SASUKE" Naruto screamed. My eyes that were looking at her turned to my rival. He was with her I could see it in his eyes. That was it. She was mine and no one especially not some blonde haired idiot was going to steal her away from me.

Using my super speed I dashed straight in front of Naruto holding him with my left and holding my katana hoister. "You took her away from me…" I whispered into his ear. "Now I am going to take her back" I could feel his fist clench.

"I didn't steal her Sasuke, you let her go." He whispered into my ear. "Never," I whispered back. "Then I did steal her." He said. I could feel his smirk. I took out my katana from the hoister. I held it up and began to shoot it down and it made impact with his body. I saw her eyes widen as I pulled it out harshly from Naruto's body.

He fell to the floor and I couldn't help but inwardly smirk. I felt a chakra coming towards me. It was the Uchiha wannabe with his katana and two ink lions running by his side. He was certainly trying to impress Sakura I know it. Well it was my turn to impress her.

I began to do a couple of hand signs and soon the Chidori came shooting out of my body. I called it Chidori Nagashi. I saw her eyes widen in awe. Yeah beat this Uchiha wannabe. I then direct the lightning dead at the Uchiha wannabe and the supposed to be sensei. They fell back and the only ones that were left were me and her.

She looked at me. Her eyes were sad and yet angry. I saw chakra began to fuse in her fist. She ran at me with her fist raised. I wasn't going to fight her. I didn't want to hurt her. "YOU SAID I BELONGED TO YOU!!" she screamed.

My eyes widen, she remembered. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME!!" she screamed while running at me. "I STILL LOVE YOU DAMN IT!!" she screamed and aimed her fist at my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

And it came. I flew straight into a wall very hard, talk about ouch. I got up from the rubble she put me through and she immediately picked me up by my collar. "Why would you hurt me like this?!" she said to me in between tears. "To be sure of your safety…." Was all I said before I made her release me and slammed her into the wall.

Waves of memories flew threw to my mind…

_He disappeared and appeared close to her and slammed her against a tree not very gently at all. "That. Is. My. Suffix. Not. His." She was trying to stay strong but the way he was talking gritted teeth scared her. "What do you care?" Her voice was shaky and he suddenly growled._

_She looked up to him to see that his curse mark was crawling over him. This made her cower a little and her eyes showed fear. "You. Belong. To. Me. Not. Him. Therefore. It's. My. Suffix." Sakura was very scared now she tried to get away but Sasuke's grip only tightened hurting her wrist._

_She yelped out of pain. "If I belong to you then you would never hurt me…right?" she said in between winces. A grin appeared on his lips, he had won, and she was his. "Of course not __my __cherry blossom." He said and nudged his face against hers._

_His lips brushed against hers and they looked to each other. His curse mark retreated back and his lips met hers. His hands let go of her wrist and rested on her waist. Everyone in Konoha knew that Sakura Haruno was the best looking girl in all Konoha. They also knew even if she was young she was the sexiest. Her curves were already formed and oh did every man yearn to have her._

_Her hands went around his neck and oh the contact felt good to Sasuke. He pulled away after he realized what he was doing. This was putting her in more danger. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "I can't do this…" He said remembering him holding her. He knew it was only an illusion but they were showing him what would happen if he didn't join._

"_Sakura…we don't have enough time for this. I don't want you…dead…" Then he knocked her out. "I love you." He told her before she really gave into the darkness. He held her and brushed a hair out of her face. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bench._

_He didn't want to let her go. She over took him and he didn't want her to forget him but he had to go, for her safety. He laid on last kiss on her and then he was gone. His own tears came out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and finally met up with the snake sanin._

"This brings back so many memories." I simply said. I could tell that by her eyes she remembered. I let my lips brush up against hers. She opened her mouth a little telling me what she wanted as I brushed my lips against hers. I locked my lips with her.

My hands lingered to her waist just as they did 3 years ago. Hers lingered around my neck. I felt something wet fall down it was her tears. More of them fell and I used one of my hands to wipe them away through our kiss, when we pulled away she began to speak. "Sasuke-kun Orochimaru is going to steal your body! You have to come back! Please!" She begged me.

"Come home, to me…" She said begging more. "I won't let him steal my body. I already know of the plot and I know when it is going to happen so I have a plan." She looked at me curiously. I began to whisper the plan in her ear and she nodded with each pause telling me she understood. "This is going to take a little long, but I promise, I will return even if Itachi is not dead." I whispered.

She nodded again and I placed on last kiss on her. We heard Naruto getting up so we separated and began to pretend fight. We were actually wasting our chakra but we were trying our hardest not to hit each other. Naruto suddenly jumped in and attacked me as if trying to impress her. Wrong again. I took out my sword and let my Chidori form around it.

Soon it was a part of the sword and I ran at Naruto. He got out his rasengan and ran at me. I saw her eyes widen as she realized we were going to do. The very thing she had tried to stop years ago. Of course she had failed when we did this in the Valley of the End, but then again she wasn't there to try and stop us. "NO!" I heard her scream as my Chidori sword and his rasengan made contact and began to form the same huge ball.

We both were thrown backwards and I could've sworn I saw Sakura fall back too. I got up and it hurt since I got up way too fast. I looked to see Naruto was very far away and he had gotten up as well. We both glared at each other but then I heard wincing. I looked to see Sakura trying to get up. My eyes widen and I instantly ran straight toward her despite my pain.

Naruto's eyes widen as well as he ran toward her. I looked at her and instantly blamed myself. She was bleeding and had some cuts on her. None of them went on her face but they were mostly on her body. I picked her up and held her close to my body as her arm fell limply as a sign that she was either passed out or dead which scared me to the fullest.

I checked for her pulse shakily and HALLELUJA SHE WAS ALIVE!! I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. I heard Naruto let out a breath of relief as well. "Sasuke…Come home, she needs you and…so do I…" He admitted and turned his head. "I can't go home yet. I already know what Orochimaru is planning to do and I have a plan that Sakura knows about." I told him.

"What's the plan…?" he asked. "I am going to send Tsunade-sama letters indicating where I am every month. I am also going to ask if I can have about 2 more years. That way I will kill Orochimaru and maybe hunt for Itachi. Then after my 2 years are done I am going to come back to Konoha, even if Itachi is not dead." I explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work Sasuke? If you don't return and make Sakura suffer I'll…" I cut him off, "WHO SAID I EVER WANTED HER TO SUFFER!!! YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT I LEFT!!??" I screamed at him. "OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU LEFT!! IT WAS YOUR DECISION!!" "NO IT WASN'T!! OROCHIMARU FOUND OUT I LOVED HER AND THREATENED TO KILL HER IF I DIDN'T JOIN!" I yelled back.

His eyes widen and he spoke. "I'm sorry Sasuke…I had no idea…I thought…" He was having troubles with his words. "You should know that after all of the fights we have had I would have never left her, especially with you so that you could steal her away from me." I said. He let out a smirk. "Yeah, I had got a date with her though." I couldn't help but growl.

I was about to punch him when I heard I groan. It was the Uchiha wannabe waking up. I handed her over to Naruto after placing one last kiss on her. "Make sure she gets healed. I don't want to see one scratch on her when I visit tonight understand!?" I said to him with a threatening voice. He nodded and I could tell he was scared.

I smirked and made my way to the top where I was when I was looking down at them. Naruto stood up holding her bridal style. That should be me and it wasn't fair. I looked down putting on my emotionless mask again. I then poofed away in smoke after one last look at my only love.

I was a couple of miles away from and my heart ached for her. I walked into the hideout. I had about 2 months until Orochimaru would take my body. I plan to kill him in 1 month. Hopefully the plan I had will be enough to kill both Orochimaru and Itachi so that I can have a peaceful life with Sakura and I wouldn't have to worry about my worst dreams coming true.

_I would return home from a mission and see Sakura with my own children as she played with our youngest who was 5 years old. I would walk over to her and kiss her in front our children. And children being children they would say "eeeeeeeeeewwwwww!" Then Sakura and I would laugh as they ran up to their room to play with each other._

_Then Sakura and I would shuffle our noses against each other and look to each other's eyes. We both had love filled in them and I buried my face into her neck. She would smile at my breath falling down her neck. She would then massage my head making me turn my head and reveal my faint smile to her. _

_She would then pick up my head with her index finger and middle finger. She would then kiss me again and we would suddenly hear screams coming from upstairs in our children's room. We would both run upstairs but would find nothing but our 2 children in their pool of blood. Sakura would scream and cry and I would hold her and cry myself. _

_She sobbed into my shirt while I held her tight and cried silently looking down at my children. I tried so hard to hold back my tears but then I would fail even if I would try to stay strong for Sakura. "Foolish little brother. You really thought you could have your happy ending?" My eyes widen at the voice. I quickly took Sakura and put her behind me for protection. _

"_You...you killed my CHILDREN!!" I screamed at Itachi with tears still streaming down my face. "Yes…yes I did." He said and activated his Sharigan. Suddenly I was paralyzed and he slipped right passed me and grabbed Sakura. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I watched him torture my love until she fell so the floor lifelessly. _

_Then he walked over to me and finishes me off as well._

I open my eyes after remembering that awful dream while walking. "Sasuke-kun your home!" I heard that awful voice say. "What do you want Karin?" She was nothing more than a teammate Orochimaru signed me with along with Juugo and Suigetsu. "Oh I am just so happy that you are home. Do you need anything? A massage? A hug? A kiss?" she and puckered her lips. "Go away Karin I hate you. I could even careless if you lived or died." I said coldly. She just "hmphed" and left, probably to be a slut or something. I really wanted to get rid of her, slowly.

_Karin would sit on a balcony and I would walk in behind her. She would turn around and smile at me. "Hey Sasuke-kun," She would say "sweetly". Of course I would shudder out of "sweet" voice. I would take out my katana and walk over to her. _

"_Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" she asked getting scared. I couldn't help but smirk as I began to cut her and she began to scream. Soon she died a slow and painful death and Sakura would come out behind me hiding her chakra. Then she would seductively hug me from behind. "You have no idea what you do to me when you kill without mercy." She would say in my ear very seductively._

_Her hungry breath crawling down my neck and oh god, it felt good. "Then I suppose I should do it more often." I said. She would then come in front of me, the moonlight shining upon her beautifully, and gently kiss me. "As long as it doesn't tear us apart" She said. That would be the best thing that could ever happen if it wasn't a dream._

I sighed and walked into my room. I went to my radio that I had kept. It was playing the song "I don't Care" by Apocalyptica.

_If you were dead or still alive _

_I don't care, I don't care _

_Just go and leave this all behind_

'_Cause I swear, I don't care_

No that wasn't true he cared so much for Sakura. If she had died he would be too, and if she was alive he was also and he would be happy. _'please don't leave me Sakura.' _I whispered in both my head and with my lips. I wanted to feel her so badly but I would have to wait until night to go and visit her at the hospital.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in…" I said above my radio. "Yo Sasuke what's up." Suigetsu said. "Nothing," I answered. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Well I heard you come in and I was wondering where you went off to…" He said.

"I met with my old teammates." I said telling him the truth. "Oh talk about drama! What happened?" It was times like this that made me wonder if he was gay or not. "Nothing happened, they don't want me back." I lied. She wanted me home as did Naruto. "Oh man, Sasuke I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. "It's alright, I don't blame them. I was the one that left and caused them pain, both emotionally and physically."

"Well maybe they did want you back and they were just hiding it." He guessed. "You can't always guess like that Suigetsu." I said. Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders and left. I looked out the window and up to the moon only to see her face looking down at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She was waiting for me and I know very well she couldn't wait for the plan to go into action.

Oh yes, I was going to return to Konoha in less than 2 years alright.


	8. Your Mine

_**Chapter 8!! YAY!! Phew people love this story!! You know I have other stories too people!! But I guess you guys would rather read this one eh…WELL this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for!! The Continuation of His Insanity!!! That chapter is what made everyone go crazy! HAHA!! Let's get with this chapter!**_

She had a feeling like she had been being watched all week. She just paid no mind to it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Naruto himself was noticing how funny she was acting and she not wanting to worry him always said it was nothing. "Don't worry it's nothing!" She told him every time he had asked her if something was wrong.

To tell the truth he felt a pair of eyes on him as well. Every time he looked all there was, was either and empty house, Sakura and no one else, or an empty field. He was not as transparent as Sakura though.

"Naruto I'm gonna go home for a shower ok. Nice training!" She said to her fiancé. He leaned in and claimed her lips. "Ok…" he whispered. Sakura smiled and walked away. She turned the shower on very hot hopeful that it would calm her tense muscles.

She stepped in and as soon as her body made contact with the water her muscles instantly released themselves from their tightness. She closed her eyes and placed her head underneath the shower her hair now becoming soaked. She wasn't able to see…the shadow coming closer to the shower.

* * *

He had been watching them for the past week. Whenever they turned to see him he would blend in with a crowd or something. If they were in the training ground then he would hide higher up in the tree he watched them in.

He watched as he dare place a kiss on his love and that's when she left for her house to take a simple shower. He decided he would take care of the one who caused all of this to happen and he couldn't help but grin, a sick grin, an insane grin. He hopped down with a powerful thump and a somewhat dark aura flamed out of him.

Naruto turned around. "Oh, Sasuke it's just you. You gave me start there buddy." He said closing his eyes and casually scratching the back of his head. "Well sorry about that…buddy."At this his eyes widen and he looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Teme are you ok?"

He obviously heard the tone in Sasuke's voice that Hinata had failed to noticed last week. "I'm perfectly fine Naruto." He said and got closer. "Teme are you sure you are smirking like something is so amusing."His smirk grew wider and wider by ever word. "Oh the only thing amusing…" he began then he was gone in a blur and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Is that you might die tonight." Before he could react Naruto was knocked out. He took his body to a hideout that was located in the Uchiha District. Naruto woke up about 10 minutes after they got there. He was tied up in this special type of rope that prevented him from using his chakra. Not even the 9 tails chakra could help him.

He struggled to get the ropes to break but unfortunately nothing happened and the ropes stayed wrapped around him. "Damn it! What the hell is Sasuke planning?!" he said still trying to break free. "Oh I am not planning anything, Naruto. The plan is already in action." He said as he came out of the shadows from across the room.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?!" Naruto said with anger and hate. "Nothing in particularly except…" he paused to cause suspense and impatience to him. "DAMN IT SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!!??" He screamed now demanding an answer.

He smirked and then reached in back of him. Naruto saw that he took out a katana and his eyes widen. Sasuke kneeled down and began to whisper in his ear. "I am going to take back…" he took a pause and pushed his sword through Naruto's stomach.

He was pleased by the winces of pain that Naruto made. "What's mine." He finished and after pushing the sword as far as it could go into his stomach he harshly pulled it out.

For the next 40 minutes there was nothing but screams of pain and laughter of amusement coming from the hideout.

* * *

After done having his fun he grabbed a passed out or half dead Naruto to another room and placed him there after giving a smirk. He then left the hideout some of Naruto's blood still on him and poofed away straight into Sakura's house.

He heard the shower running and he smirked as he walked into the bathroom. Through the clear slide doors he could see the blur of her curvy body. He walked up to the sliding door and placed his hand against it. He then placed his face against it and licked long strokes for he could practically taste her in his mouth already.

He heard her gasp and he disappeared into her room closet. Then he made a noise to distract her and make her come into the room.

She put on her red silk robe and walked out the bathroom after hearing a noise come from the bedroom. "Naruto-kun…"she said while walking towards the room slowly. "Naruto-kun come out!" she said. She was really starting to get scared. "NARUTO-KUN IF YOU JUMP OUT AND SCARE ME I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed now scared.

She went into the room and looked around. There was nothing but her room the way she left it. "Naruto-kun…?" she said in a low voice. All of a sudden the door slammed shut and she turned around fast to see her other love with his head down.

"No…" He picked his head up. "It's Sasuke-kun…" he said as a smirk played on his lips. Her eyes widen as he was gone in and reappeared behind her. Then she was suddenly knocked out and gave into darkness.

She awoke in a room she was tied from her hands to the ceiling and she had to stand on her tip toes. She pulled and pulled on the ropes but they wouldn't break. She couldn't use her chakra. "Hello sleeping beauty…" he said sitting across from her.

"Sasuke…Please, let me go…Naruto-kun will get worried!" she said. She had a date with him at 6:00 and the last time she looked at the clock is was 5:00. His smirk turned into a frown. He stood from the chair and touched her on a curve while brushing his lips against hers making her moan. "I told you that's my suffix not his." he said and began to move his hand up closer to her breast she moaned wanting him to continue but he stopped. "No...now you get punished." he said and let go of her and walked into another room.

He then came out dragging Naruto by his hair. She screamed at the bloody sight of her fiance and she became so scared she began to shake. He walked behind her and held her.

"Do you like it? I did it just for you..." he whispered in her ear huskily while smelling . "Sasuke-kun what have you done?!" she screamed. "Why'd you do this...?!"she screamed cut the rope and she immediatley went to hold Naruto. He looked down at her and yanked her away from him slamming her against the wall. "He is still alive...For now." He said while taking a long lick from her neck to her cheek making her moan.

"Until you understand that you are mine Naruto is might just not be able to make it to the wedding." He whispered into her ears. Her eyes widen. He began to trace kisses from her cheek to her lips and down to her neck. She not being able to resist moaned. "Sasuke-kun please stop." she said. He stopped with his tongue still having some contact with her neck and his eyes open. He drew his tongue beck into his mouth and lifted his head to look into her eyes.

His grin came onto his lips and he began to laugh as if she had just told a joke. "It's so funny...that no one will ever love you...more than i." he said. "Face it Sakura, you are mine." he said with an animal like growl at the end. "You always have and you always will be." then he touched her presure point and she was soon enveloped in darkness.

* * *

When she awoke she was back in her house on her bed. She immediately picked up the phone and called Naruto. "Hello?" she heard his voice. "Oh thank god Naruto!" was her reply. "Um...yeah who did you expect to pick up the phone???" He said. "i'm sorry i just had a bad dream. Are we still going out tonight?" Sakura asked through the phone."Yeah i'll pick you up in 10 minutes." She smiled.

"Ok see you later. Bye...I love you." she said. "I love you too ." She closed her phone and let out a breath of releif. She thanked god that is was only a dream. But little did Sakura know this was only the begining of his fun. That it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone and stood. He walked over to the mirror and smirked. He put his hands together in a sign. "Kai" he said and his hair became dark as did his eyes, his skin became a little lighter, his smirk grew wider and redid the jutsu and soon turned back into his ex-best friend. "I really do love you Sakura...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" he said and laughed. He walked out of Naruto's apartment after fixing his smirk into a smile.

Like he told Sakura he was there in 10 minutes. He knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds it opened to the one he loved. "Hey Naruto-kun!" she said and kissed was different though. The kiss was less demanding and it was soft and the way he held her, it was not to lose and not to tight. "So where are we going for our date?" she asked. "Oh well i was wondering a resturant of your choice."

She smiled not knowing that this wasn't her fiance."Ok how about we go to that new seafood place that opened?" She said to smiled at her."What ever you want Sakura-Chan" There was something different about him and Sakura couldn't help but shape the feeling that something was wrong with her fiance. While they were at the Ramen Shop he was awfully quiet.

"Naruto-kun is everything ok? You are very quiet." she said only smiled. "No worries Sakura-Chan i am fine!I'm just a little worried about the wedding i mean it's a week away!" he said. No he was not nervous he was looking forward to it. Nothing was going to stop him and he was going to make sure of that. "I am pretty nervous too but Naruto-kun you have ntohing to worry about. You are going to make a great husband and i just know it." She said with a smile. Thanks Sakura-Chan, you will make a good wife!" He said.

After finishing their food and "Naruto" paid the waitress they left and went for Sakura's house. "What movie should we watch?" she asked as she put her shoes by the door and walked into the living room. Naruto followed and walked behind her so close that she could feel his breath."The only thing i want to watch is your expression when you see that i am not Naruto." he said. She turned and looked at him quizically.

As soon as she turned around she was picked up adn slammed against the wall with her legs around his waist and his lips locked around hers. She was able to get away from the lip lock. "Where is he!?" she said now looking down at the dark haired as well as a dark eyed Sasuke Uchiha. "He is still in the hideout that you thought was a dream." Her eyes widen. "So I...went on a date...with you and...not Naruto-kun..." Suddenly after that was said she was yanked of the wall and a mere 5 seconds later slammed agianst the kitchen table.

"How many times...hehehehehehhe...must I tell you...My name is Sasuke-kun...HAHAHAHAHAHA and he is just...NARUTO!!!" he screamed and suddenly vanished. Her eyes widen scared and she looked around after quickly getting of the table scared. She got a knife and maneuvered her way around the house searching for Sasuke and making sure she was alone. She ggot into the last room of her home that was her bedroom.

She looked around her room and there was nothing. She let out a sigh but was suddenly met with a slammed door just like a couple of hours ago. She turned fast to see him looking at her with a insane grin on his face that was also mixed with a smirk. He looked at the knife and that grin only widen a little bit. "You can't kill me." he stated with the same tone Hinata had failed to notice and the tone Naruto heard as he was tortured.

"YES I CAN!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face. She was scared and you couldn't blame her. How would you feel if one of the men you loved had captured the other man you loved and then came to you and you had no idea what he might do to you yourelf. "You love me too much." he said now closer to her. "I CAN KILL YOU!!!" She yelled and began to thrust the knife toward him but stopped only a centimeter away from making contact with his body.

He was looking down at the knife and nothing but his eyes moved to look at her. "I told you, you love me too much." he said and took the knife away from her and through it without looking at a picture. The knife embedded itself in Naruto's forehead. Her eyes widen as she was grabbed by her wrist and this time put gently against the wall. "All I want is you...and me...to share the life that you and I deserve." He said. "Sakura...we deserve each other...well I don't deserve you but i can't help myslef but to live for you and for you only." He whispered into her ear.

"I am going to give you 2 weeks Sakura. If you are still going to marry Naruto I promise you nothing will be a joy...." he said to her. "...Why won't it be a joy...?" she asked a little scared. "Because just a little more Sakura and let's just say that I maybe pushed over the edge to maybe..." he paused making her worry. "Maybe, I'll have the urge to kill." he said and her eyes widen. Then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

She fell to the floor scared and hurt emotionally. She looked at her and Naruto's photo and tears fell down her face soon she began to sob her tears falling on was going to tell Tsunade about this but there was a possibility that it would make no difference looking out the window she knew very well...

Sasuke would never stop until she was his...forever...


	9. Her life was harder

_**New Chapter!!YAY!!Man! Do people love this story or what!!Phew I have to start writing faster T.T! Okay well in this one Sakura is going to have a tailed demon. Just like in my other story the Ten Tailed Lion which should have a sequel out soon!! I feel so PROUD!! Well any who they are genin right now just in case you get confused. I don't own Deliver Us by the singer from The Prince of Egypt. I think her name is Ofra Haza. Oh and a Hero Comes Home by Robin Wright-Penn. **_

Team 7 walked back to the training grounds after a long 24 hour mission of patrolling The Village for an elite assassin. The assassin was taken care of but after a very hard battle. Sakura plopped to the floor after finally reaching the grass. "Man that mission was hard!" she said in an exhausted voice.

"Eh, it was ok for me but it was long!!" Naruto said after sitting down next to her whiling looking down at her laying figure. "Hn you have way low stamina if that was hard for you Sakura." He simply stated, but oh was his statement wrong.

She snapped her eyes open and immediately got up. "What is that suppose to mean?!" she said with an angry voice. To admit it Sasuke thought it was cute when she got angry so that's he always picked fights for Naruto and insulted her. He never said he didn't like her. "It means that women who have low stamina who are like you shouldn't be ninja." He said.

She growled and literally it was animal like which made open his eyes to see Sakura glaring at him. "Well how do you know that I don't go through enough during my days at my home!" she said. "Oh, how could you possibly be busy by being a pampered little brat? Not getting what you want?" he said with a cooed sarcastic voice. Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke had no idea that Sakura was WAY stronger than him she just had very long days after she was done with team 7.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "Hey it's only the truth." He said. Sakura looked to the side and then just began to walk away. "Naruto, don't bother. I'll see you later." She said as soon as he took a step. _'How did she know he was going to go after her?!' _Sasuke screamed in his head. Soon she was gone and out of both ear and eyeshot.

"Teme how could you say that to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto scolded him. "I am only saying the facts. She has a family and she doesn't train at all because they don't teach her training makes all the difference." Sasuke explained. "Well what if I was to tell you I could show you the way Sakura lives and that way you can get real facts." Kakashi said after putting his book away. "That's fine by me. All we'll see is Sakura sitting down eating food cooked by her mother." Sasuke said.

Kakashi took his head band that covered his eye and pulled it up. Soon they began to spin and they were in Sakura's House. "Okay so this is today." Kakashi said. Two little kids ran out of a room and another two ran out the room they went in. They mostly looked like Sakura. Some had white hair while others had her pink hair. Some had blue eyes while others had her green eyes.

Soon Sakura ran out the room after tumbling out of her room and falling a little down the stairs. "Kiki get over her! Maki stop don't touch that! Kilik! OMG Kilik! Don't touch your father's ramen do you want and early death!" she yelled. Naruto began to twitch. "MY RAMEN!!" he yelled. "WHAT!?" Sasuke screamed realizing that Sakura had said "don't touch your FATHERS ramen." _'No she couldn't have…she loves me…doesn't she…?'_

"Sasuke when Sakura was born her parents left her alone on my porch. I raised Sakura and trained her so that way she could live if I wasn't around." Kakashi said. Naruto had already heard the story. "Her parents left a note on her saying "This brats name is Sakura, we hate her and so should you." And they also gave me other info like her birthday." Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked over to Sakura who was still chasing around everyone.

"She is very strong teme. Stronger than me, you and Kakashi combined together." Naruto said. After looking to Naruto he looked back at Sakura. _'Sakura I am so sorry.'_ "By the time Sakura was 5 years old the Konoha elders made me have her live on her own. They said it had to do with a survival exam."Kakashi continued. "At that very same time Sakura's parents dropped off a kid for Sakura. They left the same note except he didn't have a name."

"So since me and Sakura-Chan were very close already because me and her met at the team 7 bridge when we were younger and we were best friends she told me about it." Naruto continued. "I helped pick out the name and we named him Hayate. With every kid those damn people send to Sakura I have helped her raise them. "

Sasuke listened intensely wanting to know why they called them mother and father. "One day all the children asked for a house meeting and they asked to call us mother and father. After hearing what they had to say me and Sakura –Chan agreed that they could." Naruto finished. "STOP IT!!" she screamed and chakra shot out of her surrounding her body. They all stopped and ran right in front of her.

From what Sasuke had counted there were 7 of them. 2 he saw Sakura call them Kiki and Maki. There was the one that she called Kilik. There was the one that Naruto had pointed out was Hayate. There were two others that Naruto had said they were Milikiya and Kira. And the last one was a baby who was upstairs asleep named Light.

The chakra began to disappear and Sakura sighed. "Listen, things are getting harder now that I have been in ANBU for 2 years now. 3 nannies have already quit their jobs because you are making things too hard." Sakura said. "But mother we want to stay with father if you are not around not some baby-sitter!" Milikiya said.

"I know but Naruto has a life of his own and…" she was cut off. "But he's been helping you raise us since we were all born, so why can't he stick to the job?!" Hayate screamed with anger filled in his voice. Sasuke smirked and looked to Naruto who was laughing nervously. "I go out for Ramen a lot." Sakura sighed once more and was about to say something until they heard crying from upstairs.

She walked up and came back down with a baby in her arms rocking it a little and hushing it. Sasuke was amazed when Sakura held up her finger and the baby took into its small grip. They all were listening so attentively Sasuke was wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly Sakura began to sing.

_Hush now my baby _

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream._

She finished the song and the baby's eyes closed and fell into a slumber. Sakura couldn't help but let a smile fall across her features. "I'll talk to your father ok." Sakura said. They all smiled in victory. The phone began to ring and using speed Sasuke thought only he and Lee possessed Sakura moved to the phone with the baby still in hand and answered.

"Hello…" She said. "When should I start getting ready?" she said after a pause. "Ok I will meet you in front of Konoha gates." Sakura said and then hung up the phone. "What is it mother?" Sakura looked to Kilik. "I have an ANBU mission tomorrow." Team 7's eyes widen. "But they usually give her missions on the weekends or when she doesn't see us." Kakashi said. "So she won't be with us tomorrow…" Sasuke said sadly. "Yeah…" Naruto said. "What's the mission Mom!!?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Well they are kicking me up a notch…they are going to make me ANBU captain soon so they want to make sure that I can handle it. They are going to have me kill an S class assassin." All their eyes widen. Soon the kids started cheering. "WHAT ARE THEY CHEERING FOR!!?? SAKURA COULD DIE!!" Sasuke screamed with tears filled with his eyes.

"ALRIGHT!! MOM YOU GOT AN EASY AS PIE MISSION!!!" Sakura smiled down at Hayate and hushed him because of the baby. "Guys it's not like I can handle every assassin mission they throw at me. "I am starting get low stamina because of taking care of you and it's like I have little children in my squad."Sakura said. "So we will go outside while you gather your stamina! Come one guys!!" Milikiya screamed and ran away along with her brothers and sisters.

Sakura gave a small smile and a low chuckle. "I wonder where Naruto is he's late…" she mumbled to herself but in the end she just shrugged her shoulders and walked in her room. She put Light in his crib and kissed him on his forehead. She smiled at a small yawn but staying asleep baby.

She walked outside into her back yard and picked up some weapons that were well hidden. She picked out two Sais' and began to twirl them. She began to run at two puppets with amazing speed and soon she jumped into the air and split them both in half. All of a sudden the puppets began to move and they came alive forming their own attacks at Sakura.

The team 7 boys watched in awe as Sakura dodged and did attacks they didn't even know existed and stabbed them both in their stomachs and brutally pushing it up to that they came out through the top of their heads. Sakura then closed her eyes and they turned into a bluish white that looked as if she were a wolf. More puppets came at her and she sliced all of them in half without having to do anything.

She was standing on the very same spot she was when the attack came to the puppets. Kakashi smirked at the girl he had raised even when they took her away from him he had watched her and trained her. _'Good Sakura use the methods I taught you.'_

"Ok let's go to a different day, how about last week during the night?" Kakashi said and soon the boys spiraled back into the house. "This is last week at night…and we are in Sakura's room." Kakashi said. Soon there was crying coming from a baby and instead of one groan coming from the bed there were two.

"Go back to…sleep Naruto I…got it tonight…." They heard a feminine voice say. Sasuke's eyes widen and he turned his head directly at Naruto with a glare as did Kakashi's. Hey Sakura was like his daughter and fathers were VERY over protective when it comes down to daughters.

"…ok Sakura…Chan…" they heard the sleeping blonde say making Sasuke and Kakashi glare more daggers at Naruto who was cowering and laughing nervously. "P-please don't kill me…hehe…" Naruto said. They followed Sakura who went into a room across from hers and they saw the baby also known as Light wide awake and crying.

"Shhh…Light I'm hear…" she whispered into his ear and began to change him. She then held him in her arms and began to rock herself also rocking the baby. The baby yawned but had not slept yet. Naruto walked into the room and watched them.

Sasuke looked at the past Naruto and saw him smile while looking at the scene and oh did that make Sasuke want to punch the Naruto that was watching the past with him and Kakashi.

_Just wait _

_How wide he may roam _

_Always a hero comes home_

_He goes where no man has gone_

_But always a hero comes home_

_He knows the places unknown _

_Always a hero comes home_

The babies eyes shut and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sakura looked up finally noticing him and smiled. "I told you to go back to sleep." She said in a low voice while putting Light back into his crib. "Well…I always like your singing Sakura-Chan…" he said while rubbing the back of his head casually. "Naruto….I really want to thank you for everything you have done…I…" Sakura was cut off when Naruto place a finger over her lips.

"There is no need to thank me Sakura-Chan. I would've have done this for you whether I knew you or not." He said. Sasuke's eyes widen as suddenly they were drawing into each together and their lips made contact. BAM! Sasuke punch the crap out of Naruto and kept on punching until Kakashi was able to tear Sasuke away from Naruto. "I thought you didn't like Sakura-Chan." Naruto said after wiping blood from his mouth.

"I don't like her…" Sasuke said while glaring. "I love her…" he admitted at tore away from Kakashi and attacked again. Suddenly they were spinning again.

Sasuke woke up and looked around he was at his house like Kakashi had said. He looked at the time it was 2:30 am. He knew Sakura was not going appreciate the very early awakening. He ran straight to her house and banged on the door so she could hear it. Instead of Sakura opening up it was Hayate.

"Who are…you? and…what do you…want…"Hayate said in between yawns. "I am sorry to have awakened you but I must see Sakura…it's urgent…" Sasuke said in a low voice. Hayate sighed and let Sasuke in. Hayate then went and got Sakura who came down sleepily as Hayate went up to go back to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, what are…you doing…here…it's 3:00 in the morning." Sakura said in a tired complaining voice. The next action surely awoke her. Sasuke instantly moved at the speed of light and kissed her. Her eyes became wide for a second but soon they closed and began to kiss the Uchiha back.

One of her hands went to cup his face in the kiss while his went around her waist pulling her closer and closer. They pulled away and he watched as her eyes opened slowly because she savored the kiss. She looked at him. "Why are you here?" Sakura said. Sasuke could tell she was skeptical about what just happened.

"Sakura I…well let's just say I have had an insight into what your life was like…and I can tell you were definitely not spoiled…nor were you loved by caring and loving parents. I hope that…" he trailed. "I hope that you can forgive me…a-and t-take m-me a-as y-y-your b-b-boy…f-f-friend…?" Her eyes widen.

Sakura kissed Sasuke as an answer. This time he slowly opened his eyes. "S-Sakura…?" he said sort of puzzled. "Come on Sasuke-kun. You are smarter than that, oh well figure it out for yourself." She said and went back upstairs. Sasuke thought for a minute then his eyes widen in realization. He ran at light speed upstairs and took his place at Sakura's side.

She smiled and so did he. They knew very well that Naruto wasn't going to be the only one helping Sakura anymore and…

Naruto wasn't helping 10 years later with their son Rai.


	10. A Trade

_**Ok this one is mostly my idea and as far as I know there has not been a story like this if there has then DAMN YOU ALL!!! Nah just kidding I love you guys. Don't take that the wrong way perverts and stalkers. Like hell would I ever love you people geez you psycho paths. Any who to the story!!!**_

"Sasuke-sama you must wake up! Orochimaru-sama has a trade to make." Kabuto said behind the door. He didn't know that Sasuke was already awake looking at her picture, her pink hair looking graceful in the wind. No she had not taken this picture he actually drew it. The same way he drew all the other pictures of both him and her together or just her. His love for her went to the point of obsession.

He looked at the door with his sharigan activated after hearing it open. He immediately pushed the picture into his pocket and looked at Kabuto. "We have to go Orochimaru-sama is becoming impatient." Kabuto said. Seriously Sasuke thought he was gay since he followed every single thing Orochimaru told him to do. Shoot Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he kissed Orochimaru's feet if asked.

He nodded and began to walk out of his room and out into the sunlight of outside where Orochimaru and the team he had signed him with were waiting. Karin: she was an annoying little fan girl who was always trying to find a way to grope and rape him. Sasuke was always able to avoid it.

Suigetsu: he was somewhat creepy to Sasuke but loved to insult Karin which made both him and Sasuke become somewhat friends. They really weren't close since Sasuke always distanced himself from them. Juugo: He was very quiet and very often lost control of his curse mark. It was amazing that he and Sasuke were always having contest.

After walking for about a couple of hours they stopped and set up camp. Sasuke sat up in the tree after doing his part and looked into the sky. He looked at the many stars and wondered if she was doing the same thing. The wind began to blow and some cherry blossoms flowed around the camp site and around him.

'_Sakura…are you here with me...Please wait for me…please…'_

He closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the wind. "SASUKE-KUN TIME FOR DINNER" Karin screamed. He opened his eyes and his smile faded. He looked down and jumped down after sighing. He missed the food she used to make but then again he had to eat this nasty crap made by Karin.

He forced himself to eat the food like everyone else did. Well except for Karin who loved her own food that was disgusting. Not even a dog that was starving and had been walking in the desert would even eat her food if made by her. "So Orochimaru-sama what exactly are we trading?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru gave a chuckle. "We are going to trade 1 million gold pieces to Akatsuki for a person who will help me destroy the Leaf Village."

"What kind of ninja is this person?" Juugo asked. "SHE is a leaf ninja and is very powerful. Not only is she a ninja but she has a power in her that Tsunade has, except since she has no idea how to control it, it leaves her vulnerable." Orochimaru explained. _'Sakura…could it be you…you never had any powers…did you…?' _ Sasuke pondered in his head.

"Now get some rest! This way you can be alert just in case things go wrong with the deal." Orochimaru said. Sasuke watched as everyone got to sleep. "Aren't you going to get some sleep Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. "I am going to take a walk." He simply said and walked away.

He stopped after a couple of yards and making sure no one followed him. He pulled out the picture he had to shove in his pocket. He looked at her face, her eyes, and her hair. Tears began to fall. _'I miss you so much…I know I should've stayed that way I won't have to feel pain but…' _

His eyes went from sad to determined _'I must gain strength to protect you.' _Her put the picture in his pocket and wiped his tears away before heading back to the camp sight and falling into a deep slumber.

He woke up to Kabuto shaking him. Sasuke glared at him for the fact that no one else was up and it was just him and Kabuto. After everyone was awake they set off and soon they were brought to a valley. They stood on top of a small hill and looked down at nothing for a while. Soon Itachi appeared along with Kisame and Deidera and a very large box.

"Do you have her?" Orochimaru asked. They all looked down showing no emotion. "Yes Orochimaru we have her. Kisame open the box." Itachi ordered. Once the box was open Itachi activated his sharigan and out came…

Sasuke's eyes widen… _'…S-S-Sa-Sakura…' _she walked out like she was dazed. She had changed a lot but in Sasuke's eyes she was still as beautiful as her remembered, if not more beautiful. She wore black shorts that stopped at her mid thighs along with a beige skirt that was split at her hips. Then she had a red shirt with the Haruno sign on it.

"Come here Sakura…" Itachi said smirking. Sasuke's eyes widen more as Sakura did what was commanded. Itachi then held her by her waist and licked her neck. She stayed dazed instead of pushing him away. "She is under my control therefore one of your men try to touch her in a way that I will someday she will kill them." Itachi said. Sasuke clenched his fist and reached behind for his katana. "I see your haste Sasuke-kun but relax." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke's glared but clenched his katana tighter. "Want me to demonstrate how much she will do for me?" Itachi said. Orochimaru's eyes brows furrowed. Itachi unzipped Sakura's shirt and began to rub her stomach in circular yet with some pressure added. Sasuke closed his eyes trying so hard to calm down but he was failing.

'_Sasuke-kun…?'_Karin was starting to get "worried" about Sasuke. All of a sudden a moan escaped Sakura's lips and that's where Sasuke snapped. His eyes open wide and looked just as pissed as a lion when its cub was messed with. He immediately went a level 2 on the curse mark and using his speed he ran behind Itachi and stabbed him with his katana.

He then pried Itachi away from Sakura and picked him up with his katana making it pierce him more. Itachi coughed up blood and screamed out of pain. Sakura fell unconscious from the sharigan not being activated anymore but she was still in a sharigan dream being tortured desperate to find a way out. Sasuke dropped Itachi and pulled out his katana.

The other 2 Akatsuki members ran at Sasuke only to be sliced in half. Suigetsu was about to touch Sakura when suddenly Sasuke jumped in front of him like an animal and back punched him all the way against a tree. Juugo shared the same fate and Karin was too scared to do anything.

Orochimaru elongated his neck and was about to bite Sasuke but was suddenly grabbed at his neck by him. Orochimaru was not expecting that at all making Sasuke smirk. Sasuke was about to cut off his head but he slipped out of his grin and pulled his head back to normal length. This gave Sasuke the chance to take Sakura and he made a run for it with Sakura in his arms bridal style.

He ran very far until he reached a forest. He placed his back against a tree and held her. He looked at her and he knew once he used the sharigan to wake her up she was going to be in pain for 1 week or 2, but he had to or else she would die. But then again there was a possibility that she could die when brought back if she wasn't strong enough.

With that he activated his sharigan and looked in her eyes. Her eyes opened and she screamed out of pain. He stroked her face and his eyes became full of hurt, worry, and sadness. She looked up at him after calming down. Her breaths were somewhat uneven and her eyes weren't filled with life instead they showed torture and tiredness.

"I'm so sorry…" Sasuke said with tears. He shut his eyes tight and began to sob while holding her he suddenly felt her hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He could tell it was hurting her. He gently lifted her and placed her against the ground. He then held her while lying down beside her. To let him know she was alive she would lift her head and nudge her face against his while he did the same.

For the first time in his life Sasuke prayed. His tears were already gone but he kept begging her not to go every time she began to lay her head against the ground. So she tried her hardest to keep her head up. After a couple of hours Sasuke began to feel approaching chakras and began to growl while taking his head away from Sakura away.

She looked at him and groaned a little. His eyes widen and he went back to their previous position. Soon Orochimaru, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu came into view making Sasuke growl at them, anger and hatred was gleaming in his eyes. Orochimaru let out a chuckle and smirked.

"He can't do anything right now. Use the rope around his neck." Orochimaru said. Suddenly ropes were lassoed around Sasuke's neck and he was forced away from Sakura. He made them struggle though pulling against the ropes they tried to pull him with, and kept nudging his face against Sakura's to keep her alive. Soon they were able to haul him away.

They were going to leave her since, they though she was going to die. Before they were able to separate them completely they heard Sakura call Sasuke's name. This resulted in him pulling more to get to Sakura. _'No…they are going to take me away…from her again…' _ Sasuke kept thinking. Sasuke shook his head and pulled harder trying to get to her.

"SAKURA!!" he screamed as he kept pulling. "Sasuke-kun…" and then she suddenly dropped and everything became frozen, literally. Sasuke brought his head down and let a few tears fall and soon he was pulled away. "Orochimaru-sama, what about her?" Karin asked.

"She won't be able to make it." Orochimaru said while looking at Sasuke smirking. Sasuke glared at him and gritted but soon was knocked out and carried by Juugo.

Not too far away Naruto was watching. He had just found Sakura and him when Orochimaru was trying to haul Sasuke away. He saw the love in Sasuke's eyes when they were hauling him. Naruto quickly ran over to Sakura and looked her over.

She was alive thankfully and asked for Neji and Lee to take her to the hospital in Konoha while he went after Sasuke. "Sasuke-Teme…" Naruto whispered and began to run after the Orochimaru gang.

Sasuke began to wake up and he saw he was in some type of cage. When he was about to get up he was suddenly stopped by a pull. He was chained up against the wall. He growled at pulled harder. "Let it go Sasuke-kun." He heard Orochimaru say. He growled more as Orochimaru got closer.

"Maybe the time is right to take your body." Orochimaru said with a smirk. He did a couple of hand signs and soon Sasuke who was glaring stopped after thinking about Sakura dropping her head lifelessly. He wanted to be with her forever and he closed his eyes. Nothing ever happened which made him open his eyes.

His eyes widen to see Naruto with a kunai stabbed into Orochimaru's stomach. Naruto was then thrown away and hit the wall but that didn't stop him. He threw a couple of kunai at Sasuke's chains and soon once hit he was released. Sasuke smirked and charged up Chidori after an exchange in looks with Naruto who charged up Rasengan.

They charged at Orochimaru who had nowhere to go and struck him also making contact with each other's signatures to create the explosion. Soon it was Orochimaru who was trapped with a sharigan since with that he didn't die. Sasuke then left while Orochimaru screamed and begged to be freed.

They walked back to Konoha and Sasuke stopped as soon as he reached the gates with the Konoha 12 surrounding him. Naruto looked at him and patted him on the back and gave him a smile and looked over to Kiba. Kiba nodded and then gave a whistle.

Sasuke looked up to see what was going on and soon through some smoke Sasuke saw Sakura walk through with Akamaru by her side for support just in case. Sasuke's eyes widen and a smile grin began to appear on his face. Sakura's own smile came upon her face and Sasuke immediately ran to her. Everyone watched and when he reached her it was like magic.

When he reached her he picked her up until she was about 2 head taller than him and smiles were shone upon both their faces. After spinning her around, he brought her 1 head down kissed her gently.

They spent rest of their lives together and Sasuke never let her go…ever…


	11. He hurts when she is away

_**OK!! Phew man if I knew this fanfic was so troublesome then I would've never created it. SHUT UP SHIKAMARU SIDE OF ME!!! Sorry about that people I have a bunch of stuff in my personality ^^'''. If you are wondering there is the Shika side of me. There is the Sasuke side of me when I don't want to be bothered and so on and so on. If you wanna know more just ask I don't really mind. Oh I don't own "Here without you" by 3 Doors Down!! Now you can enjoy! ~DarkAngel over and OUT!!!!**_

Sakura was walking in the village just getting back from a solo mission that had taken about 6 months. In her eyes it was pretty easy for an A rank assassination. She moved her ANBU mask to the top of her head that way she could enjoy the breeze. She closed her eyes after a fresh breeze went past her. Her husband was most likely going to be worried since she was covered in blood.

Some was hers some wasn't she really wasn't sure which was hers. She had healed most of her wounds, only the deep ones. She stopped where she and her husband had their first date together. A beautiful water fall that fell gracefully and had Sakura trees surrounding the area. He made sure they were the only ones who knew about the place.

She walked into the river and washed herself off that way he wouldn't be worried. Whenever he got worried he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone, literally. If he was on a mission he would ask one of their friends to practically guard her until he returned. Of course this only lasted a couple of weeks and since Sakura usually got tired of it she would force him to stop his over protectiveness.

She got out of the river and continued her walk. Soon she go to the home she shared with him only to see him on the couch asleep. She smiled and shook her head. He must've been waiting up for her. She heard her phone vibrate and answered. She growled at what was said.

It turns out the person she assassinated had a brother who was still in the business and he needed to be taken care of. She could deny the mission but then what kind of ninja would she be just putting her village in danger. She walked around the couch and kissed his lips. "The mission has been extended…I am sorry baby…I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

"I love…you too…Sakura…" he moaned in his sleep. She smiled and walked away. While she met up with the team she was assigned with put back on her ANBU mask. "We are sorry to have made an extension in the mission Captain." One of the ANBU members said. "It's not a problem don't worry." Then they left for the mission. From what was heard the brother was hiding out in Suna and frequently moved around between Suna and the Mist.

He woke up the next morning. He was very cold so he went to the kitchen for some Ramen. Ramen ALWAYS helped whenever he was cold. He went upstairs to their bedroom and was disappointed to not find his wife sleeping. She was supposed to come back last night.

He turned on his radio since the house was always silent without her and it was not like he was crazy and talked to himself. He wondered if she was in the hospital and no one called him. A very huge group of people believed that he didn't love her and all he cared about was her figure but the truth was he did love her. Ever since they were genin he had always had an eye out for her.

_A Hundred days have made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

_A thousand lives have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

He wished that she would just come home. While taking a walk people gave him looks of sympathy. He didn't want them. He shot them glares and wanted Sakura home, by his side. They knew how lonely he was because of not having a family. He hated whenever they looked at him like he was a sad boy all alone. The truth was he was a sad boy all alone only when Sakura wasn't around. She was his everything.

_But all the miles that separate _

_they disappear when I 'm Dreamin' of your face_

He walked over to where they had their first date. He remembered how shocked she was when he brought her here. He had known she like it with her expression. Her eyes became wide and she gasped like she had lost her breath. He looked into the water and looked at himself. He could tell he was nothing without her. With that he shed some tears. He missed her, he wanted her, and he needed her. He loved her.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

He felt a chakra and looked to the side to see his best friend. "Hey…" he said. "How did you know I was here and how do you know about this place?" He asked him. "I followed you on your first date with her…I just couldn't let her go at the time." He said. Her husband looked back towards the water. "Do you think…she could be…" he lost the word because he didn't want it for her. If she died he would too.

_I'm here without you baby _

_but you're still with me in my dreams _

_and tonight it's only you and me_

"I don't know…but she is strong, not weak, I am sure she is just running late or something." He said and walked away. While looking at himself in the water he wondered if she might be cheating and didn't actually love him. She was always happy but, was it love or that she had taken the virginity or THE Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha took away hers as well.

_The miles just keep rolling _

_As people leave their way to say "Hello" _

_I heard this life his over rated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

No that was wrong. She had said she loved him and when she did there was always love shining in her eyes. He wiped his tears away and looked to the sky. It was amazing how fast time went by, most likely because of her absence. He walked all the way to the Konoha gates. _'Relax…maybe she is just running late…she won't leave you alone. She couldn't…' _He kept thinking and waited at the gates hoping to see her.

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby _

_but you're still with me in my dreams _

_and tonight girl it's only you and me_

She glared at this assassin. He was harder than his brother. Most of her team was dead and only a select few were alive. He was trying to have his "fun" but they weren't going to give it to him. He must be executed or else everything in this guys' way will die if he wanted them to. She made the Chakra fuse from her fist and began to charge at him. Her eyes catching the katana he had raised so she could run straight through it. If that was what she was going to have to do then so be it.

_Everything I know_

_and everywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls _

_When it's all said and done _

She ran and thought about her husband and the rest of her team now dead. Damn it he must he be so scared that she had been gone for 8 months in total. She could imagine his voice. _'Sakura…please…come home….' _Tears welded in her eyes and soon her fist made contact with the assassins face and the katana went straight through her chest. Her eyes widen in pain and the assassins head spun around until it was wrapped fully around his skeleton and hanging on it.

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_I__'m here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

With the katana still in her chest and very low chakra she began to walk home. She was about 3 days away that's usually how long it takes to get from Konoha to Suna which is where they found the assassin. It was most likely going to take longer since she was walking, well limping.

He waited 2 months. He cried his eyes out all the time and people saw it. Sometimes they thought he could be suicidal because of how much he cried. He cried so much his eyes would become as red as Lucifer. No one could calm him down if someone accidently talked about her. He got just as angry as a bull. He watched the gates tears constantly running.

"Sakura…please…*sob sob*come home….*sob sob sob*" he repeated. Some people got so worried they would wait with him at the gates just in case. His tears wouldn't stop and people always tried to make him feel a little better by changing into Sakura for him. But it only made things worse because it made him feel like she would never return. "Sasuke look!" Naruto urged because he saw something in the distance. He looked up and his eyes widen to see a figure walking over

"Sakura-Chan!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed and waited for a response but he found out that it was her when she came into view. Sasuke's eyes widen as Sakura smiled at him and fell to the side.

_And I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby _

_but you're still with me in my dreams _

_and tonight girl it's only you and me_

He was with her in the hospital hoping she awake. But everyday he was disappointed. He mostly spent his days at the hospital and was very hesitant when it came down to the doctors. He was MORE hesitant with the male doctors. She had to go through many surgeries that made him worried to the point where he just felt like being with her heaven.

He looked at his wrist. The receptionist looked at Sasuke and her eyes widen. He was looking at his wrist and he looked very sick. She picked up the phone for Tsunade even if she was busy working on Sakura herself. Before she could dial her wrist was grabbed and forced to put the phone down. "I don't need a doctor." He said and walked back to his seat. "Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade called. Sasuke looked up with the tears still on his face. Tsunade smiled at him and walked over. "Sasuke I understand how worried you have been but you have nothing to worry about." She said to him. "How could you say that!?"He said in an angry voice.

Tsunade did a wave with her hand and Sasuke looked over to where Tsunade was gesturing to and his eyes widen. There his wife stood with a supporter, a male supporter which made Sasuke very angry. He punched the crap out of him and supported Sakura himself. Tsunade shook her head and watched as the 2 left.

They went home and Sasuke wanted an explanation. "I came home Sasuke-kun…but then…there was a call and the mission was extended." She clarified for him. He looked at her and part of him was angry the rest was just glad she was safe. He leaned in and hugged her tight, tears falling down his face again and he began to sob. Sakura's eyes widen. "Please…*sob* don't ever…*sniff* leave me…*sob sob*" he begged her. She embraced him back and smiled.

"You know when I was fighting you were all I could think about." She said. He pulled away and looked at her. She took her hand and caressed his cheek in it while stroking the tears away with her thumb. She then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back of course but made sure that he was gentle. When they pulled away his eyes showed the hardships he had to go through. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…" she said and soon she was pulled in for another kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke said.

The konoha 12 then came out of nowhere and threw a huge party. Sakura laughed at how shocked Sasuke was. She herself was shocked but she immediately joined in the party. Sasuke of course becoming way over protective made sure Sakura didn't go around any guy he didn't know. Naruto said the guys he didn't know were some of Hinata's, Ino's, and Tenten's "friends". During the end of the party they slow danced it to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he held her waist gently and they swayed. He then leaned down for a kiss that she responded to gladly.

The following 10 months Sakura was watched over like she was a predator's prey by Sasuke and so was their son Sky.


	12. You Shall Be Mine

_**CHAPTER 12 OMG!!! EVERYBODY RUN THE APOCALYSPE IS GONNA START!!! Nope just kidding it will be postponed until the year 50000000009. LOL!! You guys do the math I am not good at math -__- I think I am failing it…well I think. OH WELL SCREW IT!! Any who thanks to those who have reviewed you guys are utterly the best of all the best and all that other good stuff! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Don't take it in a wrong way for those of you who are perverts. Not referring to the reviewer s you guys are fine. But the Perverts GO AWAY!!!!! *Calls Sasuke (Personal bodyguard) and chidori's all of them* HAHAHAHHAHAHA that's what you get.**_

Sakura stood in Tsunade's office. She had just told about the Sasuke issue and the love triangle that had been formed. "Well from my perspectives and what you have told me Sakura it seems Sasuke is willing to go to extreme lengths just to have you…personally I have no idea what to do in this type of situation." Tsunade said resting her elbows on the desk and intertwining her fingers with the others. "Sakura there is not much I can do in this situation except have ANBU search for Naruto and Sasuke and have other ANBU secure you." Sakura looked down sadly. "That's fine Tsunade-sama I am very worried though."

"Don't worry Sakura I will make sure Naruto is found before your wedding. Speaking of it, it will have to be postponed until Naruto is found and until his wounds heal." Sakura nodded in understanding. She then left the Hokage tower and walked home ANBU following her secretly. Hopefully this will give her some type of comfort even though for now it didn't. She went on doing her business that she had to take care of around the house and finished at night. She then went to take a shower not knowing _he_ was just outside her house.

He walked up to her house to see ANBU guarding the front door. _'So this is the best you could do Tsunade…hehehe to keep me from my love!!! You should've thought of something more complex at least this would be interesting.' _He thought with a large grin that was mixed with a smirk. He walked up to the front door wearing his large cloak with its hood that completely covered his face. "Halt who are you and show your face!" the ANBU member said sternly.

"You would never understand…." He said and struck the 2 with needles that held some type of medicine that made someone unconscious. "Nothing will tear me away from _her._" He said and left them on the floor. He took out the rest that were watching the perimeter of the house. Then he took them all to the living room tied up just in case they woke up and he was still there. He walked into the house and heard the shower running and then it stopping. He poofed into her room and waited for her, she came in not too long after and stood there wide eyed.

"H-How did you get pass ANBU?!" She asked with shock and fear in her voice. "How do you think?" Sasuke said calmly his smirk growing. He was being very intrigued by the towel that hung loosely around her chest and down to her mid-thigh. She was about to run when he used his speed and got in front of her. Before she could hit the floor he caught her by the wrist. "L-L-Let me go! Please Sasuke-kun! You're hurting me!!!" She said in desperation. His eyes widen and he let go of her wrist a little.

Now she saw he didn't want to hurt her. "Please Sasuke-kun bring Naruto back…please they are going to track you down and then they are going to kill you! Please!" She begged him and then began to cry in his chest. "Please Sasuke I don't want you to die!" She screamed into his chest. "Will you marry him if he returns…?" Sasuke asked while holding her. For once in the past month he had his sanity back and wasn't sick in the head anymore, at least since him and Sakura were like this. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun…I-I…" before she could continue he pulled away from her and walked to the bedroom window. "WAIT!!!" She screamed and fell to the floor. He stopped and looked behind her.

"I-I don't want you to go…stay with me please…" He only stared at her once again his twisted grin coming back to his face. "If you want me to stay all you have to do is say those little three magic words…" He said and kneeled down to her while lifted her head gently with his index finger and continued. "I am yours…" He said to her. Those were the 3 words she would have to say. Her eyes widen. "Come on baby! Those are such easy words I can say it and so can you! Saku…we can have the rest of our lives together. Just you, me…our children…" Sasuke said. His voice had changed into a small pleading and yet still held the insane essence it held the past month. There was no more sanity left. He completely lost it.

She looked into his eyes. They weren't the ones of those she loved. They were different. "You are not the Sasuke I remember…" Sakura said. His eyes widen but then he closed them. "Your right…" He said and then opened his eyes. They were different now. Now they just held everything that had to do with pure insanity. "I'm not…" Then he took a rag with the same medicine he used on ANBU and put it over Sakura's nose and mouth. She screamed a muffled scream and tried so hard to get away from Sasuke's grasp. Soon she gave into the darkness that enveloped her.

She woke up in her bed. She looked to her left nothing. When she looked to her right there was Naruto bloody, and unmoving. She screamed loudly and held Naruto tight. "Naruto, Naruto please wake up!" She screamed. "S-Sak-Sakura…C-Chan…" He mumbled. "I am so sorry Naruto! I am so sorry!" She said in between tears and healing him. She called the hospital and maintained him until they got to the house.

Sakura sat in the hospital room crying her eyes out. She was so scared it was just unbelievable about a kunochi like her. You couldn't blame her though. She was petrified of what Sasuke might do if she married Naruto. Especially since Naruto healed quickly so they would be able to get on with the wedding on the exact date which was in 5 days. "Sakura Haruno" The nurse called. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto standing up fine. She smiled and ran straight to him hugging him. They then kissed each other. "Naruto-kun!" She said and cried into his shoulder. "Shhh Sakura-Chan I'm here…I'm ok…shhh" he whispered into her ear.

They walked back home and talked to each other about what happened. "Naruto-kun I am so sorry…this is my fault…" She said. "Sakura-Chan it's ok. Sasuke is out of our lives now." Sakura's eyes widen. "You mean…you killed him???" Naruto put on a serious face. "I did what I had to do Sakura-Chan. When I got here I found you on the bed and I thought you were dead so I lay down with you." He said. Sakura nodded and some tears fell. "I already know you still loved him Sakura-Chan…" He said. "I-I…well I…I am not gonna lie to you Naruto-kun but…" She looked away from him. "I did love him…" She said. "It's ok Sakura-Chan...You do still love me though…right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course and nothing is never going to change that." Naruto smiled. "Sakura-Chan…Let's get married in 3 days…" Sakura's eyes widen. "A-Ar-Are you serious…?" Sakura asked in total shock. "Yes Sakura-Chan I want to be with you more than ever." He said. Sakura looked at him but then smiled. "Yes…I love you Naruto-kun!" She said. He then leaped up pulling Sakura with him and kissing her.

_3 days later The Wedding on the Team 7 bridge_

Sakura had just finished her vows and smiled at Naruto. "Do you Naruto take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, until death do you part." Naruto smiled at Sakura. "I do." He said. "Do you Sakura take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, until death do you part." Sakura smiled at Naruto. "I do." Tsunade smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto pulled her in immediately and kissed her.

They got home kissing wildly. His tongue played in her cavern. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her against the bed. She moaned as he began to work his way to her neck. "Naruto-kun…" she moaned and suddenly he stopped. He pushed himself up and looked dead into her face. "Naruto-kun…is everything ok…?" she asked a little scared. A smirk came onto his face and that made her eyes widen. "Wrong name again Sakura…" he said.

His hair darkened into black, his eyes doing the same into onyx, and his skin became lighter. "Sasuke…kun…" he started laughing the sick laugh he had ever since he lost his sanity. "Sasuke-kun…bring him back…please…I beg you…" She said in a pleading voice. She was pretty scared of what he was going to do to her. "You chose the wrong choice Sakura Uzamaki or should I say Sakura Uchiha…I warned you constantly." She shook her head with every word and tears kept falling down her face. Suddenly out of nowhere he got a kunai. "NO…NO…PLEASE SASUKE-KUN PLEASE!!!" she screamed as soon as she saw the kunai. He used his other hand and caressed her cheek. "Shhh…look at me Sakura…" He said calmly. She opened her eyes.

He took his wrist and cut it deeply and his blood flowed down his arm. He held it above Sakura and some of his blood fell on her. She moved her face away after some of the drops fell. Sasuke just moved his wrist and let the drops fall on her stomach. She then squirmed and made desperate whimpers. Sasuke used his other hand and grabbed her face. She gasped as his eyes showed anger."DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed while gripping her face. His blood was sliding off her since she turned away.

"Please don't hurt me…" She whimpered. "WHY, DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!!? GET IT THROUGH THAT BEAUTIFUL, SMART, HEAD OF YOURS THAT I LOVE YOU!" he screamed making her sob. He looked at her and soon he had a sad look that came over his face. "Shhh…don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling." He said and then he kissed her. "Sakura look I know you're scared but…" he looked into her eyes. She had fear and she was very tense. "You have to know that I am not going to hurt you." He said into her ear. He suddenly licked off the blood from her cheek.

He went down to her stomach and licked the blood off causing her to moan. "Sasuke-kun…your wrist, your losing too mu…" she was cut off when he shoved his bloody wrist into her mouth. "Shhh Sakura…Let me into you…" His blood fell into her mouth and soon he felt apart her and she felt like he was a part of her. Soon he took his wrist away and looked at her dazed face. He leaned in and kissed her. "I will come back for you Sa-Ku-Ra…and by then you must make a choice."

"Me or Naruto…"

Her eyes widen, she was torn between two men. She didn't even cheat and yet she was in a love triangle. "…Naruto…" She knew that if she chose him he would win. His eyes widen at her answer. "I choose Naruto…" His eyes stayed wide and in shock. The sick grin came upon his lips again and began to laugh as if it was the most hilarious thing ever, then he poofed away. Sakura looked around scared. She quickly ran to the hokage tower not caring about putting on a shirt. She only put on pants and her bra.

Running with tears in your eyes was pretty hard. It blurred her vision. She burst into Tsunade's office. "Sakura how are. OMG SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Sakura let her tears fall. "IT'S SASUKE! He took Naruto's place all that time! He was the one I married not Naruto!" She said in between sobs. Tsunade's eyes widen in shock. "He got to you…?" Sakura nodded to answer her question. "How could…" She was cut off by Sakura. "He knocked them out…and tied them in my living room!" Sakura screamed. _'Sasuke is going way too far with this and all because of Sakura…if he is willing to kill he practically gave me the message by knocking out the ANBU.' _

Tsunade closed her eyes. _'I need to find a way so Sasuke can stop this…and maybe he can have Sakura…but that is up to Sakura not me…personally I think that she loves Sasuke more than Naruto but she might deny it…What to do what to do?' _She thought in her mind. _'I GOT IT!' _she said in her head. "How about we purpose an exchange?" Tsunade asked her. Sakura looked at her with determined eyes. "We trade you for Naruto and then we trap Sasuke. After we got him we are going to get him some mental help. Maybe that's the source of all this." Tsunade informed Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama…Sasuke is willing to go at extreme rates. If we do a trade and things don't go the way he wants he might just kill both Naruto and me and then maybe even him." Sakura said. "Sakura I am sure Sasuke made it clear that he doesn't want to hurt you didn't he." Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded remembering him screaming at her. "Well then I don't think he is going to kill you. Maybe Naruto so that is why we have to be careful." Tsunade said.

"_Well then I don't think he is going to kill you. Maybe Naruto so that is why we have to be careful." Tsunade said. _Sasuke smirked at the television box. He had placed camera's of everywhere Sakura would be. He watched everything she had done.

"Tsunade's right Sakura…I wouldn't hurt you. How you holding up Naruto? Old buddy, old pal." Sasuke said grinning at the half dead Naruto tied to the chair. "W-Why…Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…" Naruto was able to choke up.

"Because Naruto…She is mine…unfortunately you didn't get the message when we had that fight in the Valley of the End." Sasuke said. Naruto remembered the fight. It was over Sakura not over who was stronger. "Y-You hurt h-her too much S-Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke glared.

"And you think it was intentional?" Sasuke asked the insanity showing very well in his voice. "Yes…" Naruto answered. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at him stabbing him in the shoulder. Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke had already placed a couple of wounds there. Shoot he had already placed enough wounds on his body and yet he kept him alive to endure the pain.

"She is going to be mine Naruto whether you like it or not." Sasuke said and smirked. He looked at Sakura's face and touched the TV screen where Sakura's face was. "You shall be mine."


	13. Sakura Replaced?

_**Hey people I'm Back!!!! BUWAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You can never get rid of me! HAHAHA!! Any who, I really have nothing much to say so let's just get on with the story. OH and before I let you go please review and they are in Shippuden and Sasuke has been in the village for a good 6 months or so. TO THE SSSTTTOOORRRYYY!!!!! *add echo effects* Ok ok I'm done to the story for real! ONE MORE THING! I have no idea how to spell the word bastered. Oh well! Ok NOW to the story**_

Team 7 waited at the bridge for their sensei. Nothing had really changed at all. Naruto was yelling about how Kakashi was late. Sasuke was being aloof and annoyed by the blond. But Sakura, Sakura was staring at the river at herself over the team 7 bridge. She cocked her head to the side as she saw a fish jump out of the water and back in as if having fun. Naruto screamed disturbing her peace which made her turn around only to see Sasuke Uchiha strangling a poor Naruto Uzamaki. Sakura shook her head and walked over easily pulling Sasuke off with one hand thanks to her inhuman strength. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura sighed and held Sasuke in the air as he ran in the air trying to get to Naruto who was being held by a clone Sakura bored like. The real Sakura who was holding Sasuke used her other hand to make chakra strings and wrapped them around Sasuke and tied him to a tree. The clone Sakura holding Naruto did the same thing on the same tree but on the other side. "Sakura let me go!" Sasuke said very needing to strangle Naruto more. "No…" she simply answered while laughing at how Sasuke began to struggle as did Naruto. The three heard an explosion erupt and quickly ran to investigate after Sakura let Naruto and Sasuke go.

They saw a crowd and pushed to see beautiful girl holding an S class assassin they had been trying very hard to capture. "Got ya!" she said and took him to the hokage. Sakura looked to the Hokage with somewhat wide eyes after she heard that she was going to let her stay in the village. Sakura of course had no problem but then things started to get out of hand. Everyone, meaning the Konoha 12 along with the rest of Konoha, started paying attention to her more than Sakura. They even appreciated Seiko was her name, more than Sakura. Sakura of course felt neglected but never brought it up. Even Naruto who had grown to her as a close brother didn't pay any mind to her.

Sakura had done everything for them. She had cooked for Choji, she had sung Shikamaru lullabies, she had nursed Hinata and Tenten when they were sick, she went to a convention of bugs with Shino, she had healed Naruto whenever he had gone over the top on training, she had went with Ino for HOURS of shopping on Saturdays AFTER she had worked 30 hours in the hospital and didn't get any sleep, she had helped Kiba when Akamaru had flees, she had listened to Neji whenever he was angry and calmed him down, she took care of Lee after the Chunin Exams, and Sasuke, she had done more for him than any other girl wouldn't dare to do.

She had cut her hair for him and to this day because it wasn't properly cut strands of hair come out when she brushes it, she had waited for him when he was attacked by Itachi, she had shed tears for him, she got stabbed with a poisoned Katana so she could find out information on where he was while he was still at Orochimaru's, she had forgave him when he returned, she had convinced the others so he could have their trust, she had done everything. Seiko had only been in Konoha for three days and everyone loved her while it took Sakura years to have some of their love.

One day Sakura was walking toward the team 7 bridge and her eyes widen at what she saw. Sasuke and Seiko where kissing each other with such a passion, even Sasuke looked like he enjoyed it. His eyes were closed peacefully and he held her waist gently while Seiko held his neck and had her eyes closed just as peacefully. Tears began to run around Sakura's face, for her heart was shattered. She then disappeared in a whirl of leaves and reappeared in Tsunade's office. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked in her worry of her daughter like student. "I want to take those two jobs you offered me. The one with the ANBU captain task and being Sensei." Sakura said to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

Soon Sakura was very busy to see anyone. She worked as a sensei and developed a mother, son relationship with a boy name Kilik who was just starting at the academy. She had quite a few missions from being an ANBU captain and in 2 days time, earned the title of being the best ANBU captain ever. The Konoha 12 noticed Sakura's absence from the group way too late. "Where is Sakura?" Neji asked. "I don't know I haven't seen her since 1 month ago." Naruto said. The rest shrugged. Seiko came along skipping cheerfully. "Hey guys! What's up?" she said in a cheery tone. "You haven't happened to see Sakura-Chan have you Seiko?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked down sadly but didn't show it. _'Maybe I should look for her; I'm starting to get worried.'_ Sasuke thought and let out a sigh. "I say we look in all her favorite places which are the bridge, training grounds, and the park. We'll split up." Sasuke said and with that they split up into groups. In the middle of their search they were called by Tsunade to come to her office. Once all assembled in her office she told them what she needed to say. "I have a mission for you. This mission is very dangerous and I need you guys to do this. You must find a scroll that contains forbidden Jutsu. When you have it there will most likely be S class sound ninja there so you must be careful and alert." Tsunade informed them. "Tsunade-sama have you seen Sakura lately?" Sasuke took the liberty in saying.

"No I haven't. Sorry." She said. She was informed by Sakura not to tell anyone where ever she was. They dismissed themselves and began packing their weapons. Once finished they met up at the Konoha gates and started their mission. While on the mission they made it to their objective and as Tsunade said there were Sound ninja there to have the scroll for them. At first they were only a few that made the Konoha 12 confident but soon their numbers grew and they were surrounded.

"Seiko do something now we only know hand to hand combat!" Seiko began to panic. "I-I I can't do anything! I can't do long range attacks either." Tenten immediately sent a message bird to tell Tsunade they were in trouble and needed back up. "Ok now we just have to hold them off." Tenten said and got ready for the attacks. They all remembered how Sakura would've punched the ground not caring about how much chakra it takes up and killed them all.

* * *

Sakura smiled at her dismissed class. Kilik walked straight up to her and hugged her. "Hey Kilik how about I take you out for some Ramen. You've earned it anyway." Kilik gave a wide grin and nodded. "Yes Sakura-sensei!" he said. She smiled and they walked hand in hand. Soon they were at the Ramen shop and happily eating their Ramen. Before they could finish Sakura's cell phone rang. "Hold on Kilik ok." She said hushing the brown hair brown eyed seven year old boy.

"Sakura here…" she said. "Sakura we have a problem." Tsunade said urgently. "What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said rushing in with Kilik by her side. "The Konoha 12 are in trouble and I need you to give them ba…" She was cut off. "I told you I would no longer do anything for them, besides whatever happened to their precious Seiko?!" Sakura said with hatred in her voice. "They are surrounded Sakura if you don't do something they could die!" Tsunade argued. "Fine by me…I don't ca…" she was cut off by Kilik. "Wait you said Konoha 12? My sister is there! Please Sakura-sensei do something!" he begged and tugged on Sakura's skirt.

Sakura looked down to him. "PLEASE SAKURA-SENSEI YOU HAVE TO SAVE TENTEN-NEE CHAN!!" he screamed with tears in his eyes. Sakura grabbed him and put him on her back. "I can't take you home now so you're going to have to come with me." Sakura said. Kilik's eyes widen but then they became normal and he smiled. "Hang on tight." Sakura said and she sped off. Soon she arrived to see possibly 50 or more sound ninja surrounding them. She had Kilik hop off her back and onto the tree branch.

"JUMP!" Sakura screamed. They all looked up to see Sakura. "JUMP, WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT?!" Sakura screamed. **(A.N Gawking=Staring :)****)** They all jumped knowing what would happen. The moment they jumped up Sakura jumped with them. Using chakra strings she pulled herself down with force while holding up her chakra fused fist. She banged her fist against the floor making cracks and causing the sound ninja to fall through them. They all suffocated or some of them died from when Sakura punched the ground and caused them to fall through multiple trees and die.

Sakura stood on the floor her chakra drained. Even though that was her signature move it really took a lot out on her. "SAKURA-SENSEI!!!" Kilik screamed and jumped down to her side. The Konoha 12 themselves ran over to her. Kilik looked into his mother like sensei's eyes. They seemed drained and tired and this made him cry. He hugged her squeezing his small arms around her neck. She used one hand and patted him on the back to let him know she was ok.

Kilik pulled away from Sakura who was smiling at him. Sakura stood up and ruffled his hair. Sakura looked to the Konoha 12 and showed anger in his eyes. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed and was about to hug her until she grabbed him by neck before he could touch her. "S-Sa-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto stuttered. "S-S-Sakura-sensei?" hearing her son like student Sakura gave Naruto a glare and threw him a few small steps back. "You're lucky your brother means a lot to me Tenten." Sakura said coldly and began to walk away. "Sakura wha…" Sakura stopped and cut Ino off. "What Ino? Still haven't figured it out?" Sakura's tone had changed in their ears.

They could hear the anger, and most importantly the hatred. "You are just as stupid as I remember." She simply said. "Sakura what is going on?" Hinata said. Sakura turned around and looked to them with a smirk, "You mean nothing to me anymore." She said to all of them. "S-Sakura-sensei…" Sakura turned and looked to Kilik with soft eyes, no more hatred nor anger. "Let's go home…" Sakura said after turning around. Kilik immediately ran to her side and held onto her hand.

Sasuke was hurt when she said what she said. _'You mean nothing to me anymore.' _Sasuke sent a glare at Sakura's back. How could she say that to his face? Say that he meant nothing to her. Sakura looked to Kilik who seemed tired. Sakura stopped and looked behind her, her eyes holding hatred and anger towards them. Her mission was to make sure they got back safely. "Hold on Kilik." She said in a low voice. He looked at her tired wise and smiled. Sakura stopped as did Kilik.

She waited for them to catch up. "Sakura…" Sasuke called. Her angry eyes turned towards him. He glared back. "Then why did you save us from the sound ninja, if we mean nothing to you?!" Sasuke said his anger showing in every word. "Once again, be glad that Tenten has a little brother I care for dearly." Sakura said and looked to Kilik. He smiled tiredly at her. Sakura picked him up and put him onto her back. "Go to sleep ok." Sakura said and began to walk again. He smiled and nodded.

"HOW COME YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US, BUT YOU CAN CARE ABOUT SOMEONE WHO IS A REALATIVE TO ONE OF US?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to Naruto and glared at him. "Shut up idiot." Sakura said with annoyance in her voice. She smirked when his eyes widen. Sakura began to walk again holding Kilik on her back. They all followed while glaring at her back. Sakura looked to Kilik on her back he was asleep like a baby. "Sakura why are you so mad at them?!" Seiko said. Sakura's eyes widen and stopped. She heard the tone and heard how she was playing clueless. Sakura turned around and looked into her eyes. She was playing with her. She wanted to force her out of the group.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together. "You…" Sakura said with venom in her voice. The Konoha 12 except Seiko who was made a part of them was shocked. "Now Sakura, why are you looking at me like you hate me? I never did anything wrong." She said no one else could hear the tone in her voice except for Sakura. "Kilik…Were in Konoha." she said softly which made everyone gasp. She sounded like she was a genin; she wasn't really annoying back then her voice was actually just as soft as it was now. The boy woke up to the sound of his sensei.

She dropped to both her knees showing somewhat weakness. Little did they know Sakura was going to play Seiko's game, Sakura invented it. No one was better at playing it then her. She put Kilik down and made her tears form in her eyes. She just summoned tears that were unshed for years. She began to sob which surprised them all even Seiko.

"Seiko…I'm sorry it's just…*sob* from the moment I met you…*sniff* I wanted to be your friend…*sob*…" she lifted her head. Oh yes she was a very brilliant actor. "But you were so popular…*sob* and I didn't want to take that away from you." And she continued with her fake sobbing. Seiko actually took the bait Sakura had laid out for her. "Oh Sakura…I would like to be friends with you too!" she said in a happy voice thinking that Sakura had submitted to her. _'Sakura-sensei has something in mind! She is so gonna whoop this girls butt!' _Kilik said smirking.

As soon as Seiko was in range Sakura pushed off her legs and onto her feet punching Seiko. The Konoha 12 gasped. Seiko went flying through a tree which made Sakura smirk. Kilik began to laugh and couldn't help but clenched his sides. "KILIK!" Tenten yelled in shock. Sakura smirked. "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" Kiba yelled at her. Sakura smirked. "Like I would ever want to become her friend…" Sakura said and began to walk away. Seiko got up quickly. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" she screamed at Sakura's back. Sakura didn't turn around or anything she just kept walking. "I have everything that you once had! I am prettier than you! Your friends like me more than you! I am WAY stronger than you!" she continued. "AND I HAD SASUKE'S FIRST KISS!" Everyone's eyes widen including Sasuke. _'I-I…I never…'_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke waited at the training grounds for his teammates. Hopeful that Sakura would come first Sasuke had high hopes that he could finally tell his feelings to her. Sasuke let out a breath as he saw Sakura coming over to him. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said in a cheery way. "Hey Sakura…can I talk to you?" he replied. "Sure shoot!" she said and looked at him. He loved her emerald eyes, her pink hair, everything about her. "Well I…I-I…um…" he furrowed his eye brows together. He had even planned what he was going to say he didn't understand why it was so hard._

"_Sasuke-kun, don't say anything…I already know." She said putting a finger to his lips. Sasuke's eyes widen. "…Y-You do…" she smiled at him and nodded. "Sasuke-kun it was very obvious. The way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking, the way you protected me. I want to repay the favor by giving you everything you desire; which is me." Sakura said and caressed his cheek in her hand. His heart stopped for a minute and he immediately went in for a kiss. Soon they started to make out._

_During the kiss Sasuke didn't see her hair change into long and orange, and her clothing change. Seiko smirked when she felt Sasuke's tongue pushed against her lips asking for entrance. She opened and closed her eyes. Sasuke pulled her closer._

_He wasn't able to see the look on Sakura's face and he didn't see the tears that fell from her eyes._

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her like "wtf-are-you-freaking-crazy". Sakura turned around her eyes showing complete hate. She decided not to kill her now and wait for later. "Come on Kilik. I should get you home. Your mother will be worried." Seiko smirked at Sakura's retreating back. "YOU SEE YOU'RE A WEAKLING!!!" she screamed that's where Sakura stopped. _'That's it!' _Sakura screamed in her head. She created a clone and the clone began to walk Kilik home. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." Sakura said and then turned her attention back to Seiko. Seiko charged at her and Sakura did the same. Before they could hit each other Sasuke went in between them and redirected their attacks. They both fell to the floor from twisting in the air.

Sakura shook her head and looked to see Sasuke walking towards her as did the rest of Konoha 12. "Hey! What about me!" Seiko said. "What about you!" Kiba said. She let out an 'hmph'. Naruto held his hand up to Sakura. She looked at his hand and looked back up at all of them. _'No Sakura, don't you dare take that hand! They are going to betray you just like they did. Watch them go behind your BACK and have fun with their PRECIOUS SEIKO!" _Sakura screamed in her head her anger growing more and more. They could tell she was debating on whether to take the hand. In the end she brought her own self up and walked away from them. "Sakura-Chan…" Naruto called. Sakura stopped but didn't look back.

"You really don't care for us anymore…" Naruto said with a sad voice. Her eyes turned from angry to sad. She didn't answer and walked away. Sasuke's eyes went low in sadness and he walked away. Later that night Sasuke was taking a stroll around the village. He felt a chakra behind him and it was familiar. "Hello Sasuke…listen I…" she was cut off with a rude voice from him. "What do you want…?" she sighed she guessed he probably hated her and she didn't blame him. She had played with his feelings.

"Sasuke I am sorry ok…I just…really like you…" she said. Sasuke turned his eyes were just like Sakura's filled with hatred. "Yeah but you don't love me and thanks to you she'll probably hate me until the day she dies." Sasuke said. Seiko walked closer. "Sasuke I understand that you loved her but I…I really wanted to show you that I could be…" she was cut off again. "You could never be anything like her." He said and walked away. "You mean nothing to me…you never have and you never will." He said the same words Sakura had except he added his own cruelty to it. He heard her run away until he finally felt another chakra.

It was very familiar. He turned around fast grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her against the tree holding her so that she wouldn't go. "Let me go." She said pure hatred for him. "No." he answered. "Let me go Sasuke you know very well I can…" she was cut off when she saw tears fall. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her knees. "Please Sakura…I beg you don't hate me or anyone else. Sakura please…" she just stood there in shock. She knew very well Uchiha's don't' beg unless… "Sakura we were blind to worship her instead of you…we were stupid…please….Sakura we have taken everything in for what you have done to us…and we are thankful…" he paused.

"SAKURA IF YOU LEAVE I'LL KILL MYSELF!" her eyes widen. "S-Sasuke…" his heart hurt more as he didn't hear his suffix. "I'm not scared to do it!" he pulled away from her and stood, and then took out his Katana. "SASUKE-KUN STOP!" She screamed but she was too late. He stabbed himself in the chest with his katana. Sakura ran over to him and screamed for help while doing everything she could to save him. After no help came and she was wasting her chakra rapidly she picked him up using her inhumane strength. She began to run towards the hospital using chakra in her feet. She was finally at the hospital and demanded a doctor which came right away.

When the surgery was over Sakura was exhausted but shook it off and went to see Sasuke. "You…idiot." She said to him. He looked at her and saw tears fall. "You god damn idiot!" she screamed and hugged him tightly and sobbed. "I hate you so damn much you Basterd!" she said while crying into his chest. He saw she wasn't saying that because she hated him, she was saying that because she was worried and she loved him.

The rest of Konoha 12 walked in too see Sasuke holding Sakura who was crying into his chest and calling him a basterd, idiot, and other names. EVERYONE knew VERY well that Sakura had the most colorful mouth in the group. Seiko walked in and saw Sakura and Sasuke. She smiled at Sasuke when he looked at her but he glared. "Sakura…" he said. BAM Seiko was punched out of the hospital and out of Konoha. Surprisingly it wasn't Sakura it was Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Lee who punched her all at once. They were very driven to show Sakura that they were loyal to her.

Sakura smiled as they all joined in a group hug. She had forgiven them. The next day Sasuke walked towards the training grounds to see Sakura there before him. She was underneath a tree reading a book. He shook his head as too how smart she was. He walked over to her. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" she said smiling after feeling his chakra. He sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at his request for her attention and granted it with a kiss. He was like a puppy when it came down to her. He wanted her attention when they were together and she always granted it not being able to resist. The rest of Konoha 12 saw it too.

Sasuke lay his head on her thighs and looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes crashed with his and he smiled as to how she told him she loved him with them. He said I love you with his as well. She smiled and they leaned in for a kiss.

No woman could replace Sakura in his heart.


	14. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

_**

* * *

**_

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR!!! Any who I was like OMG I have an idea so I decided to start writing and stuff! -__- …Sorry if I made Sakura a little too emo, it's how I feel at times. They are genin! Any who to the STORY!!! And just in case you guys accidentally skip a part the link for the Kimono's are in my profile at the very end.

Sakura walked towards the team 7 bridge. Her eyes closed and the volume of her IPod touch to maximum. She knew it was dangerous but what was the point. She knew very well she could protect herself even though no one else thought so. She opened her eyes and stopped. She felt someone watching her and turned to see Kakashi trailing her. Her eyes were emotionless the way she usually had them. She never had them with Team 7 but with herself when she was alone and from time to time Kakashi would watch over her. They stared each other down, asking her permission to be late since he had to do other jobs. Sakura nodded to him and he was in a puff of smoke. She closed her eyes and began her walk.

Sakura walked finally getting to the team 7 bridge only to be hugged by the Hyper-active knuckle headed ninja Naruto. Her hands slowly embraced him back. Her hair fell over her face. She really didn't care about it. At least it could cover her eyes. "Morning Naruto." She said plainly. He grinned at how her response was. Sasuke looked and glared at the blond. _'How DARE he?! He is touching MY Sakura! MINE!' _Sasuke thought. Inner Sasuke who had come at the age of 7 when he got a crush on Sakura began to glared daggers at Naruto as well. _**'Let me at em'! Let me at em! I'll rip him apart and then shoved Chidori straight up his a…' **_Inner Sasuke was cut off when Sakura had said good morning to Sasuke.

'_THAT'S MORE LIKE IT HOW DARE YOU SAY GOOD MORNING TO NARUTO FIRST!!!' _Sasuke screamed in his head. He was pretty gifted at not showing emotions. "Hn…" he grunted even though he really wanted to say something along the lines of _"Good morning my love…"_ He looked down a little sadly but hid it. It hurt him dearly how other guys could make their love they had for her known while he had to be secretive and admire her from afar. _**'It's all **__**his**__** fault! If he never killed the clan we would've been dating Sakura by now.'**_

Sasuke and his inner often had debates but for now he was right. If Itachi had never killed the clan, he would have nothing to worry about, if he had nothing to worry about he could date Sakura, if he could date Sakura he could beat up all her fan boys. They were pretty hard to find since someone blew up Sasuke's and Naruto's cover that they were over-protective of Sakura and often beat up anyone who came near her if she was alone. Well she wasn't really alone since Sasuke and Naruto always followed her secretly.

Sasuke looked and saw that she had her earphones on and they were flaring from the extent volume that roared in those tiny speakers. _'Damn that is pretty loud…I wonder what she listens to…' _he thought. "What are you listening to Sakura…?" he asked. She took off the head phones and looked to him asking him to repeat the question silently. "What are you listening to…?" he asked again. She stayed silent for a moment as if debating on whether she should tell him or not.

Music identified everything about a person. If you listened to rock most people would stereotype and think you would be emo, if you were listening to rap most people would think you were a gangster, if you listened to pop you would probably be gay or a lesbian. It was stereotype and Sakura was scared that if Sasuke stereotyped he would be right.

She was emo and believed that life was meaningless. She cried every night in a corner hating her family and how they left her all alone when she was only 3 years old. She handed over the IPod to him not really wanting to say it to him verbally. _'How to Save a Life by The Fray…that is practically depressing music for someone like Sakura.' _Sasuke said in his mind not really understand. Just then the song changed into a song Sasuke knew and was very shocked to see Sakura listening to it. _'From the Inside by Linkin Park….?! What the hell?!' _Sasuke started to get worried. Could there actually be a possibility that Sakura had a dark side to her?

He shook the thought off not believing it. Sakura being alive is what made him feel alive. Seeing her feel and have emotions, have made him crack through his icy stature and not care about Itachi from time to time. "Since when do you listen to Linkin Park?" Sasuke asked trying to hide the shock in his voice but Sakura heard it well, too well. Sakura looked to Sasuke again. Her eyes fading from the emotions it once held and turning into sadness. She pushed the sadness away and replaced it over happiness. She was also gifted at that. "Oh I like a lot of music…Linkin Park is a good band." She said with a smile. Sasuke handed her IPod back and nodded.

'_There is some other explanation. She just lied to my face…I am going to get to the bottom of this.' _He thought. He watched as she hopped into a tree. He looked at her secretly watching her every action. There was a minute where she glared at something which made Sasuke wonder what she was glaring at. Soon Kakashi poofed in. _'Did she send him a message or something with that glare?!' _Sasuke asked in his head. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, I just ran into an old wo…" He was cut off with a "SAVE IT!" from Naruto. Sakura hopped down and looked to Kakashi. She cocked her head to the side cutely asking silently what the mission was.

"Our mission is that we must go to the Konoha ball. We have to dress elegantly but at the same time like ninja's in kimonos so we can be prepared so I want no complaints." Kakashi said with a matter-of-fact in his voice. Sakura nodded and looked to Sasuke. He always walked her home along with Naruto since they all went the same way. Sakura began to walk when they walk towards her. Walking by her sides Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and constantly did mini competitions so that Sakura couldn't see. Soon they were Sakura's house finally. "Bye guys!" she said with a smile to them. Sasuke nodded and Naruto screamed a good bye as if she was deaf.

She shook her head and walked into her house, her lonely home that she felt like nothing in. She walked upstairs and into her room. Her room consisted of a personal bathroom, king size bed, a very large mirror, a desk where she usually drew things, a computer desk, along with her HUGE walk in closet. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to hot and stepped in. Her body became less tense and her eyes showed peace and calm. She began to lather the soap over her body and washed her neck length hair. It had been growing in the past 4 months it was cut off but it was still short. She finished and stepped out the shower.

She wondered how she had gotten curves so early. She had everything a woman could want and she was only 12 years old. The only thing she didn't have that a woman wanted was a strong, rich man, and children. Sakura really wasn't so sure if she wanted those things. She wanted children but she really didn't want someone rich, she would feel spoiled to the point where she would feel like she made a mistake. She wanted him strong and caring, someone that could love her and not have to give her gifts to show her that.

Sakura started to get dress. She knew how much Sasuke and Naruto were over-protective of her and she knew they were not going to like the dress she was wearing.

She was wearing a red dress that only had one sleeve that only went over her shoulder on her right while her left was sleeveless and showed her collar bone and shoulder, that sleeveless part was attached to a sleeve that didn't cover her shoulder but went on her arm about 1 inch away from her shoulder and it hung loosely. It then went down and stopped at her right hip exposing her short black shorts and went down her left all the way to her ankle. She put on black gloves that didn't cover her fingers or the middle of her hand. She then put a black slip on sleeve that was very short and put it on her elbow. It was both elegant and necessary for ninja.** (A.N I have the link of her dress in my profile if I am not explaining it well enough.) **

She wondered what their reaction would be. She smirked and her eyes turned emotionless. She put on the cream that would hide and remove the scars on her wrist. Sakura thought about what she was doing to herself. Was it her fault? She usually got flashes where she would see her mother getting in front of her screaming stop. She sighed and calmed herself down.

* * *

Sasuke just got out the shower. He was very interested into what Sakura was going to wear but he would have to wait. He began to put on his Kimono. He decided he might as well since it was a ball after all. He packed in hidden kunais and shurikens just in case something went wrong he would be prepared. He put on his light blue under shirt that had the lining of dark blue this is where he hid the kunais and shurikens. Then over that he put on the kimono that was all blue with 2 Uchiha signs on his shoulders with the lining of the over kimono red. Then a red and white slash across his waist. It was very light so he could move freely.** (A.N The picture of both him and Naruto are in the profile-__-) **

Naruto who was in the house with him was already dressed in the guest room and welcomed himself in. He and Sasuke sometimes had sleepovers courtesy of Naruto being bored. He wore an orange kimono that had white lining. Then a black slash along with black pants. The purpose of the black pants was to hide the kunais that were on his thighs underneath the pants. He had designed them so that he could reach into his pocket and take out a kunai if necessary.

"Hey Sasuke-teme what do you think Sakura-Chan is going to wear?" Naruto asked teasing his teammate. "A red dress that will probably be able to hide a couple of kunais…and her hair straight down beautifully…with…" he trailed as he looked into the mirror. Love kept gleaming in them and he needed them to be emotionless. He was going to get her into danger if he didn't stop this soon.

"Sasuke-teme…you shouldn't deny what your desires are…one day…it's just going to make you explode." Naruto said standing next to Sasuke looking in the mirror looking at Sasuke's eyes himself and putting a hand on his shoulder. Yes Naruto loved Sakura very much and that is what made him and Sasuke rivals, but Sasuke was always hiding his emotions unlike him who always asked Sakura on dates. "I know…but I can't let her get into danger…if Itachi killed her…I don't know what I would do…"Sasuke said sadness showed in his voice.

"Well maybe on this mission you can at least get a dance with her. Besides we are supposed to be posing as just people enjoying the ball not ninja." Naruto said trying to cheer him up. "If you don't I will!" Sasuke glared at Naruto for what was said. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of Sasuke's house and headed for Sakura's house. She was just starting to leave the house from the looks of it since she was just putting the key underneath the mat. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen at what she was wearing. "NO WAY! SAKURA-CHAN GO BACK IN AND CHANGE!!!" Naruto screamed not noticing the earphones in her ears and the IPod in her hands.

She took off the earphones and looked to Naruto with a smirk. She didn't reach far down but then took out a katana and held it up at Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked they flinched. Sakura smirked and put the katana back. "We need to gain attention if anything goes wrong." Sakura said with a smirk. She then began to walk but stopped when she saw Sasuke and Naruto not following. "You do know that the ball is in 3 hours and it takes Kakashi-sensei 2 hours to get here, and 1 hour to get over there…?" Sakura said. They immediately ran to her side and began to walk with her. "Sakura-Chan I don't like the looks of that dress…I mean…you look nice but…" Sakura smiled at him. "Mou Naruto you know I would never do anything." Sakura said and continued walking. "SAKURA HARUNO!!!" the 3 heard scream behind them.

"What Ino…" Sakura said in a bored voice. Sakura said turning around along with Naruto and Sasuke. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BEING SEXY ALL AROUND **MY **SASUKE-KUN!!?" Ino screamed as if they were deaf. No even Naruto screamed that loud. Sakura noticed Sasuke shiver even though it was invisible. So she had an idea to get Ino away. Seriously she felt like being mean and team 7 had no idea she could be evil. "You haven't heard Ino?"Sakura said in a questioning voice. The Team 7 boys saw she had a plan and stayed quiet. "Heard what?" Ino said desperate for some type of gossip. Sakura suddenly threw herself onto Sasuke who caught her at the waist and looked at her into the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun and I are in love." She said looking into his eyes. "WHAT!!??" Ino screamed. Sakura nudged her head against his neck as a show of affection and Sasuke buried his face in her hair. _'Only a plan, only a plan, only a plan, only a plan!'_Sasuke kept saying in his head to stop himself from kissing Sakura and declaring her his. "It's true Ino! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said adding his catch phrase at the end to make it more convincing. Ino ran away in embarrassment and this made Sakura, and Naruto laugh. Sasuke just gave a smirk that way they would know he thought it was funny but didn't want to laugh. It was just how his ego was.

Sakura pulled her head away from underneath Sasuke's neck which made him a little disappointed without him showing it. "Nice one Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said giving her props. Sakura did a bow as if finishing an act. "Thank you, Thank you!" Sakura said and began to walk with the two boys at her sides. Naruto looked to Sasuke and even though Sasuke showed no emotion he knew that it hurt him when it was just an act to get Ino away from them. They walked over to the team 7 bridge finally. Sakura hopped onto the railing of the bridge of course supporting herself against the railing with her hands so she wouldn't fall.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned on her IPod. _'Helena by My Chemical Romance' _it read.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and not goodnight  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

She glared at Kakashi who she saw in the bushes not far watching them. She sent him a 'you-better-get-over-here-before-I-kill-you' look, he immediately obeyed and poofed in front of them with that glare. "Hey guys sorry I'm late I black ca…" once again he was met with a "SAVE IT!" from Naruto. "Well let's get going." Kakashi said. Sakura closed her eyes as she walked. It really didn't matter what was going to happen and what wasn't.

'_If only he could show some type of sign that he loved me…' _She said and opened one eye to look at Sasuke. _'Why do you keep hiding from me…?' _Sakura asked and closed her eyes again. She opened them when they were finally at the ball. They walked in to find a few people there but not a lot. "Ok now all you guys have to do is act normal. Go have fun!" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask. They nodded and began to dance.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Sakura Naruto and Sasuke danced together **(A.N LMFAO!! SASUKE DANCING!! Wait a minute…HOLY **** WERE GONNA DIE!! OMG OMG!! *runs around in a circle screaming and then gets hit by a rock* Oh Ahem sorry people hehe…back to the story you go!) **Sakura pretty much broke it out. She was a very good dancer and did moves that the boys never knew she had stamina for. In Sakura's eyes they were pretty good too. They could move with a grace she thought only she could do at first. Now she knew she wasn't the only dancer who could move to fast beats with ease.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

Sakura laughed having a lot of fun. Sasuke and Naruto had practically turned into a competition with people circled around them. This happened because as Team 7 danced Naruto tried to do more advanced moves to impress her. Of course Sasuke didn't stand for it and fought back catching people's attention they formed into a big circle around them while he and Naruto battled it out. In the end Naruto ended up losing but everyone still cheered for the both of them, especially Sakura.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me _

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

Sakura smiled at the 2 who were currently out of breath and gave them some punch. Before Naruto could drink he passed out causing Sakura to laugh so hard. The music continued until it cut off and turned into a slow jam song. **(A.N I SHALL USE "Can You feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John! THE SONG IS FROM THE LION KING AND I AM PROUD!! I LOVE THE LION KING AND THE LION KING 2: SIMBA'S PRIDE AND THE LION KING ½!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! IT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER MADE!!!!) **

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-_

"Now this is for those lovers out there." The D.J said through the mike and began to play "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke stood and held his hand out to her. He couldn't help himself anymore. Whether she would be in danger or not, he couldn't take rejecting her anymore. Her eyes widen for a moment but then took his hand while they left Naruto on the chair asleep. Sasuke pulled her to the middle and held her at her waist.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away_

He took her hands and put them around his neck not noticing Naruto who was now up smiling at Sasuke. When Naruto was actually noticed it was by Sasuke and Sasuke only who smiled back at him and then looked back into Sakura's eyes. Sasuke decided not to hide anymore. His eyes gleamed with love and the story behind everything. She read it and told her own story. How much she was hurt and how much she hurt herself. Sasuke grabbed one of her wrist and looked at her wrist. He rubbed the skin a little and the cream came off showing a scar. 

An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

He looked at her with worry in his eyes but soon was met with Sakura placing her head against his chest and placing the hand around his neck. Now the she did this Sasuke noticed, he was taller. Maybe not by much but he was taller than her. As they swayed to the music he pulled her closer not wanting her to ever leave. After everything now he could just be with her. It didn't matter if Itachi was still alive or dead. He would protect her with his life and if that's what it took then his restless nights would be paid off. 

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

He smiled when she nudge her face into his neck like earlier. This was the most perfect night for him. Not only that there was nothing wrong but he had finally been at peace. He didn't care about Itachi anymore and he just wanted to be with her. Sakura pulled away which made Sasuke disappointed and he showed it. She giggled. It was amazing how she got THE Sasuke Uchiha to crack. He held her closer, their bodies touching, and their faces inches apart. Sakura smiled at him as he put his forehead against hers. 

And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

People opened up into a circle around the two as Sakura put her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. Sasuke closed his eyes being a little shy and buried his face into her neck. "Sakura…" he muffled into her neck. Her eyes were closed too but not because of being shy. She felt at peace. "Hm…?" she replied. They kept swaying before Sasuke said words that made her eyes snap open in pure shock. She couldn't believe it actually. 

There's a time for ev'ryone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn

Soon they turned happy and she buried her face into his neck as well. "I love you too Sasuke-kun…" she said and held his neck a little tighter. Soon they were too connected to be torn apart. Nothing could ever tear them away from each other. The people smiled at the young couple and danced themselves. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata there with Neji and the rest of the Konoha 12 and even the sand siblings. They paired in SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, ChojiShino **(A.N O.o)**, LeeGarra **(A.N O.o)**, and Kankuro was with one of his puppets shockingly. Sakura smiled at how everyone started to dance along side with her and Sasuke.

There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Then she felt something, something beating against her chest in time with her own heart. 'BumpBump, Bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump.' Sakura smiled as she knew exactly what it was. Sasuke's heart was beating. He actually had one and it wasn't in his chest. It was one he was holding. She was his heart. Nothing in this earth was going to change that. Sakura smiled at loved the sound of his heart beating against hers. 

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

They swayed more and more holding each other closely. 

And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Sasuke suddenly leaned in and caught Sakura's lips. After approximately **(A.N OMG I LEARNED A NEW WORD YAY!!!) **3 seconds of shock she closed her eyes and kissed back. Everyone clapping.

_8 years later_

Sasuke and Sakura danced to the very same song that had brought them together that night, gently swaying to the song. He looked into her green eyes just as she looked into his onyx. He held her waist lovingly but possessively. Sasuke buried his face into her hair. Now being about 4 to 5 inches taller than her he was the guy that he was going to make sure no one touched her ever. She was his and he was going to make sure nothing was going to change that, which also meant that fan boys were going DDDDDOOOOWWWWNNNNNN! **(A.N DDDDDOOOOOWWWNNNNNN is pronounced DOW-UUUNNNN! I made up the word ^^''' just like I made up KILIKMAGROFICNIC which means awesome, ^^'''' Any who back to the story!) **

His hands made their way around her white dress to a zipper and he smirked at how she gasped when he began to toy with it. "Mine…" he whispered into her ear. She let out a soft moan as they swayed. "Yours…" she whispered into his. Sakura bit his white collar and brushed her lips against his neck. He closed his eyes from the contact. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." She said into his ear. "I love you too Sakura Uchiha." He said back.


	15. You

_**15 chapters in all!!!YAY!!! I feel so happy!!! Um…I want to thank off the top of my head Sayaka Uchiha! My best best best best friend! Also C.A.M.E.O 1 and only and Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover. -___- Sam you have no idea how many times I had to go to the reviews page to freaking get the name right -___-. SAM!!! You haven't review chapter 13 and 14 :'( oh well I'm sure I'll get it later or something ^^'''. Those two in particular (C.A.M.E.O 1 and only and Sam-AKA-SasuxSakuLover) have stuck to reviewing me and stuff!! THANKS!!! Um…oh and if I forgot about any of you I am sorry just PM me and I'll revise this and put your name in it! Sorry! To the story!!!**_

You wake up before her. She against your muscular frame as you held her. You gently brush her skin savoring the sweet smoothness that you loved and only could love from her. You hoped that you could stay like this with her forever. She is your only one and no one on the earth was going to change that. You take a smell of her hair and your senses are immediately satisfied. You hold her a bit tighter not wanting her to ever leave your life.

You wonder if she felt the same. You conclude that she loved you denying that she could not ever stop loving you. You remember the time you came back to the village, she ran straight into your arms and cried into your chest. You gave her an embrace back and finally told your feelings that you had for her ever since the day you laid your eyes on her. She was shocked and at first thought you were sick, a sign of her doubt showing clearly.

But she did believe when you kissed her passionately. She immediately erased all doubts of your love for her. Now here you are two years later, she is your newly wedded wife of two months. You loved this and you knew that you were pretty over-protective more than you were when she was just your girlfriend. She knew it and sometimes you would even see a look of annoyance but in the end she would just smile at you and take you for who you are.

The phone began to ring which made you groan out of somewhat anger and annoyance. She shifted off of you so that you could reach the phone but of course she being only partly conscious moved closer to the phone lying on her stomach while her arms were in front of her head. You gave out a low chuckle and only she could do that. You put yourself over her body holding yourself up with your forearms and grabbing that phone.

"Hello…" you saying with a tired voice.

"_HEY TEME!!! WAKEY WAKEY SHAKY SHAKY!! WE HAVE TO PATROL THE VILLAGE TODAY!" _Your best friend screams through the phone, of course you would never admit that he is your brother.

"Dobe shut up…I'm getting ready now…" you said your voice still tired.

"_Sorry Teme, see you later! Oh and tell Sakura–Chan I said hi!" _he said. You nodded your head and hang up on him. You decided you would rather take your time.

You take your lips and brushed them against her lower back just the way she liked it. She let out breath as you began to brush them up to her neck and kiss her there. She gives you a tired smile and turns over so that she faces you. Her skin touching yours sends you shockwaves of everything positive and lustful. Her eyes show you love and you implant a kiss to her lips. The lips you love kiss you back in the way you have always liked.

When you pull away your eyes are clouded with emotions that you only show to her. Her jade green eyes tell you everything she wants to say when she is too tired to say it. You place your forehead against her and close your eyes. You get up and walk into the bathroom. You run the water hot and step in. No need to take off your clothing since she took care of that last night. You are surprised when she hugs you from behind seductively and places her head against your shoulder.

You smirk and you turn around and place her against the wall touching her gently on her curves to make that sweet sound you love more than anything in the world. You place a kiss upon her lips wanting more but then she suddenly stops you.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to be late." She said with small chuckles of her own since you continue kissing her neck on her ticklish spot. "So…you come first," you say. She touches your cheek and makes you look her in the eyes. "Come on let me make you a good breakfast." She said nudging her head against his neck. You hold her waist not wanting her to pull away. She giggles and let you hold her as you walk.

After putting on your uniform you walk downstairs to see a delicious hot breakfast laid out for you. You immediately go for the eat loving her cooking. She giggles at how anxious you are to get the food inside your stomach. She comes behind you and whispers into your ear. "Good morning sunshine." Is what came through her lips. You take her hand in yours and swing her around to sit on your lap. She giggles at how you bury your face into her neck.

She rubs your scalp and feeds you the food as if you couldn't do it yourself. You ate it willing fully. You lift your head and look her in the eyes. You caress her check in the palm your hand and pull her closer. "Mou Sasuke-kun you have to go. Naruto is probably waiting for you." She said to you while giving you a small peck kiss on the lips. "Why do you want me to leave so early?" you say intimidating her. She smirked. "Because if you want more tonight I want you sexy and sweaty without me having to do the work." She said into your ear seductively.

You twitch and using your super speed you head for the door, yup she had you there. She giggled and called your name. After you came back you immediately placed a kiss on her knowing what you had forgotten. "I'll see you at 5." She said and then let you go. She always watched you leave and you always liked that. You see your best friend ahead and grunted him a greeting. "Hey Teme" he said to you. "Hey do you think we will finally get some action around here?" He says putting both his hands behind his head casually.

"I don't know it's always quiet and you know that." You say back in somewhat annoyance of Sakura's presence being to a minimum. "True…" he said with a bored tone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

You woke up earlier in his arms. You showed him you loved him through your eyes and motions. You have even said it to him. You could tell though he had no doubt about your love for him. You knew he loved you just as much. You thought about all the kisses you and he had shared and secretly you were addicted. You knew he was very addicted. He showed it to you whenever you and him had your nights. He would desperately beg for you to moan and you always obliged.

You remembered earlier this morning before he left the house how he held you tightly not wanting to let you go. He had a very good reason for being over-protective. He didn't want to lose you the same way he lost his clan. You didn't mind being protected by him, it just bothered you when he did it 24/7. Sometimes he would go as far as to hire bodyguards to follow her everywhere. You giggle as your dog that you and he own beg for your attention by nudging his head against your leg.

You pat the husky on the head and smile at him. You feed him while gently brushing the black husky's back. You sit on the kitchen floor and the husky comes to comfort you somehow sensing your worry for your loved one. You smile as he sits next to you not only protecting but loving. You hold the Husky close the same way you always want to do with Sasuke. "Do you think he'll be okay?" You asked the husky. You always talked to the husky so it really wasn't anything new.

The husky barked, saying that his master would be alright, and to assure his master's wife. You smile and hold the husky. Everything was peace and quiet until you hear an explosion.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

You defeat the final two to three men. You glare at the man responsible sitting on his butt watching the fighting as it continued. You fight alongside your best friend worry about your love. You fight faster eager to go after her and make sure she leaves the Village safely. "SASUKE, THE UCHIHA COMPUND!!!!" You hear your best friend yell. You finish the guy and turn around to see smoke erupting for the Uchiha Compound. Your eyes widen with fear and you run straight to the Uchiha compound.

You didn't want to lose her.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Your eyes widen as a bomb comes through your kitchen window. You quickly bring yourself and your dog into the living from not expecting the bomb to be powerful. Well shocking to you it was and you were thrown through the door and laid outside. You shake your head and your dog examines you to make sure your ok. You stand and look to see men surrounding you.

'_Damn it I can't use chakra…the baby…it might…that means I'll have to just run…' _you think as they begin to surround you. "My my, what pretty thing?!" one of the men said as they circled you. You glare at them, for you belonged to another man and that man was your husband. "Come here baby!" another man says and your Husky began to growl at these despicable men. One of the men grabbed your wrist and you surprise him with a swift quick to the face making him knock out.

Your husky bites a man making sure he protected you. You kick another man giving you a chance to escape. You run away into the forest trying to get some fresh air. Tears ran down your face as you began to long for your husband.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

You run into the Uchiha Compound finally. You run into your home that you shared with her. "SAKURA!" you screamed searching for her chakra. You ran through each room only to find that she wasn't here. You hear barking and suddenly a whimper from a dog. You thought of your husky and quickly made your way outside. You glare at the men looking down at your now dead dog smirking. Feeling your chakra they turn towards you.

"Where. Is. My. Wife." You say with anger and hatred lingering in every single word. All the men smirked. They decided to play around with you and you didn't see any of it. "We killed her." Your heart stopped. You knew that you shouldn't believe them but you were scared. You ran at them finishing them off with your katana. You look down to your dog and pat him on the head for the final time. "Rest in peace boy, thank you for protecting her." You say and leave to look for your loved one.

You ran into the forest and looked around using your sharigan to find any movements of his wife. Suddenly you heard a scream that sounded just like your wife.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

You were in the forest crying scared and silently calling your husband's name. "Aww a poor beautiful woman all alone hehehehe…" You hear from your left. You look to the voice only to see the enemy ninja. They immediately snatch you and try to snatch off your dress. "GET OFF ME!! STOP!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" You scream to the top of your voice. "LET ME GO!!!" you say and kick one of them. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" The owner of the voice was suddenly punched away and the others began to be killed. You run away as fast as you could terrified for some reason.

As you run you bump into a muscular figure who grabs your wrist. You scream for the said person to let you go but they suddenly hug you in their arms.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

You saw the fear in her eyes as you held her. "Shh Sakura it's me…it's me…" you say as you hold her tighter. "Why didn't you fight back…your stronger than that!" you say with anger scared that you would've lost her if you hadn't come on time.

She hugged you tight. That meant there was something she didn't want you to know. "Sakura…" you say with a soft voice. She takes your hand and places it over her stomach. Your eyes widen but then they turn soft and you smile. You hear running footsteps and from the corner of your eyes you can see your best friend but as of now you don't care.

All that mattered now was her, and your unborn baby lying within her.


	16. Cheat or not?

_**Ok people, there will be two more chapters and then the story is going to be put on hold for exactly 2 weeks. I know I am soooo sooooo SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry!! It's just I am working on a bunch of stories at once and I really need to update those as well. I am sorry if I let you guys down!! Oh and I am going to be evil and say…HAHA!! This isn't the one where Sasuke is like out of his freaking mind!! Yes…I am that evil -__-. Any who I thought that I would hold that until…chapter 20??? YEP that sounds just as good!!OMG people I…cursed!! Well sorry people for my bad French!! TO THE STORY!!!**_

_She moaned and moaned as his mouth did wonders to her. Her blush was at a dark red it put tomatoes to shame. Her eyes were hazy and were filled with lust. "Come on Sakura –Chan…" He said in her ear as he thrust into her over and over, faster and harder. Then she couldn't control herself anymore._

"_NARUTO!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that she woke up immediately. She looked to her husband and shook her head. This was the 20th dream like that this month and she really couldn't believe herself. Every day she felt like she made a mistake in marrying her husband. Sakura looked at her husband and touched his black hair. She gave him a kiss gently on the cheek since this was usually the only time she could get a kiss from him without him being distant. She placed her forehead against his cheek and made a decision on what she had to do.

She didn't feel loved or anything. She gently got out the bed and took a shower. She didn't see his eyes open and look at her curiously asking himself why she was out of bed so early and had nothing going on since he knew her schedule like the back of his hand. She didn't see him fake sleep when she came back into the room but watched her secretly, after dressed in jeans and a too top shirt. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so sorry…I can't do this anymore…I love you…" she said. Of course she didn't know that he heard every word. She didn't see him open his eyes when she closed the door behind her and quickly get dressed himself. He followed her not wanting her to leave him. She didn't see that every time he saw the hurt in her eyes and always apologized to her silently. He tried to show that he loved her through their love making but in the end it was as if she didn't get the message. He saw her and his best friend Naruto's house. He answered the door.

After a few words Naruto went in her car making Sasuke worried about what she was going to do. After driving behind them he followed them to the park where the area was isolated. He was able to get into a tree without being seen and heard their conversation.

"I don't know what to do Naruto…I don't think Sasuke-kun loves me…at all." She said her pink hair blowing gracefully in the wind the way Sasuke always loved. "Well Sakura –Chan I never really believed Sasuke loved you but there is one thing that is true…" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto knew that Sasuke was trying to show emotions to Sakura but it was hard for him. He knew how much Sakura meant to Sasuke.

"What's so true Naruto?" Sakura asked him now crying, He pulled her by the wrist and kissed her lips leaving her in shock. "I love you more than he does." He said after pulling away. She was vulnerable and couldn't help herself. She kissed Naruto gently and he kissed back holding her tighter. Sasuke's eyes widen and his heart began to break. It broke more as Sakura cocked her head to the side to get more into the kiss. It shattered when he heard her moan.

With that he shed a couple of tears and went over to his car and drove off to his house that he shared with her. He looked at their wedding photo. She was in a beautiful wedding gown that was sleeveless and was being held by Sasuke looking to the camera with a smile on her face while he was looking to her the whole time admiring her ongoing beauty. More tears fell and before he knew it he heard a car. He wiped his tears and placed the picture and began to make a bowl of cereal as if he just got up even though he wasn't really hungry right now.

He sat down on the couch. "Hello Sasuke-kun!" she said with a smile on her face. _'Oh yeah you must be happy kissing another man…I love you and this is what happens to me…Even though I can't say it or show it I LOVE YOU!' _He screamed at her in his head. "How are you?" she asked him smiling. "Hn…" He said while looking at the T.V. He saw the sad look in her eyes that appeared at his answer and lowered his eyes a little.

This was the reason why she cheated. It was his fault not hers. All of a sudden he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Sasuke…I…" she dropped his suffix which felt like she had just stepped on the already shattered pieces of his heart. "I…" it was like she was stuck with the words and couldn't find them. "…never mind…" she said and walked upstairs. His heart was not only shattered it was now thrown into an oven and burning. He walked upstairs behind her and closed the door.

She turned around and looked at him curiously. He walked up to her and kissed her with such passion she never knew he had. She immediately kissed him back loving the sudden affection. He pulled away suddenly with anger showing in his eyes. Sakura looked at him questioningly. "You…" he trailed but there was definitely anger in his voice. "YOU KISSED NARUTO!" he said and then screamed throwing to the ground. "What…Sasuke…I never…" "Then why have you dropped my suffix?!"He screamed.

"I thought you didn't like it when I…" he cut her off. "LIAR! I FOLLOWED YOU AND I SAW YOU!" He screamed at her and grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. "You want Naruto…" he said this time there was hatred for not her but Naruto. "Naruto is what you'll get my LOVE!" he said and then screamed, and then changed into Naruto.

"I DON'T WANT NARUTO!" She screamed. He stopped with his eyes wide. "When I was with Naruto…yes we kissed…but that is as far as I went….He wanted to go farther…but I didn't let him…" she said crying. "I love you…" she whispered. He let go of her neck and she began to cry on the floor as he stood there in shock. He changed back into his normal self and quickly held her. He hugged her gently. **(The Song is called Start Again by Red!)**

_And I remember everything  
Everything I loved  
I gave it away  
Like it wasn't enough  
All the words I said and all you forgive  
How could I hurt you again? _

Her eyes widen she couldn't believe that Sasuke, The human ice block, the arrogant, stubborn, emotionless man could sing. She listened to the lyrics and she practically heard the melody of the song as he sang more and more. She stayed quiet and heard the sweet voice that sounded just as good as angels. 

What if I let you win?  
What if I make it right?  
What if I give it up?  
What if I want to try?  
What if you take a chance?  
What if I learn to love?  
What if, what if we start again?

On this time, I can make it right  
With one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes you can see it now  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again?

The emptiness inside me  
I wonder if you see  
It's my mistake  
And it's hurting me  
I know where we've been  
How'd we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?

On this time, I can make it right  
With one more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes you can see it now  
Can we start again?  
Can we start again?

I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you  
I can't stop holding on  
I need you with me  
I'm caught inside the pain  
Can we ever start again?  
I'm lost without you

One more try  
Can we start again?  
In my eyes can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again? Can we start again?  
One more try  
Can we start again? Can we start again?  
Can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again?

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear after finishing. "You have nothing to be sorry about." She whispered back. "Aa but I do…I never showed you love but Sakura I want you to know I try so hard. Please forgive me…" he said to her. "I forgive you Sasuke-kun...Please forgive me…" she said holding him. "I forgive you…oh but…"he trailed making Sakura curious. "Nani, What is it???"

"I am going to beat the living shit out of Naruto"

_**As I said people Chapter 17 will be the last until 2 weeks has past and I am satisfied with the chapters the other stories have. If you would like to check out the stories they are The Ten Tailed Lion: Sakura's Pride but then you have to read The Ten Tailed Lion before that so you understand the story. The other is The Vampire of Konoha. I hope you enjoy those and I am soooooooo soooooo sorry again if you all hate me and stuff :'( I understand. Oh and sorry for how short this chapter was. -__-**_


	17. Love Before and After Death

_**Chapter 17!! OMG this is the last chapter until the 2 week delay!! :'( People I thank your complete dedication to me!! And…wait a minute why am I talking like I am leaving forever??? LOL it's only 2 weeks!! Well sorry people that you will have to wait a total of 14 days! -__- did I get that right??? SOMEBODY GET ME A CALENDAR!! Any who while we wait for that calendar let's get to the story. I promise I will make the next one so long you will have to take 3 days for you to read it!! DATTEBAYO! Sorry, that was the Naruto side of me ^^'''. Any way that was just exaggeration (New word YAY!!!) but it will be long. **_

She limped trying to get home from a mission

But home was miles away

The three katana's that pierced her body, one in her shoulder, the next through her stomach, the last on her left thigh.

The needles that were all over her body was poisoned tipped

The Kunais were slowing her down

The shurikens were doing the same job.

Her blood dripped onto the floor, and her wish was that she could see his face one last time.

Her eyes showed determination as she screamed in her head _'No, I will see him again…I will not die!'_

-

-

He walked trying and hoping to find or see her.

But she was miles away

There was nothing, he only saw his teammates walking at his side.

His heart pounded and for some reason he had a feeling she was either hurt or in trouble.

He closed his eyes and remembered her face, her pink hair, her green eyes, everything.

He wished that he could tell her how he felt.

He thought about he not getting the chance.

His eyes showed determination as he screamed in his head _'No, I will tell her how I have always felt…I will return!'_

-

-

She limped farther and farther trying to live, trying to see him one last time

She felt a few chakras in the distance

She looked up and saw him instead of shock

She smiled at him

-

-

He walked farther looking for her, trying to see and be with her forever

He felt a weak chakra up ahead

He opened his onyx eyes and saw instead of happy

He looked at her shocked

-

-

She smiled at him and couldn't hold herself up anymore

She had gotten what she wanted

She fell to the side expecting to feel the floor

But she was met with him catching her and crying at her almost dead body

-

-

He shed tears as he watched her fall ignoring his teammates

He went to catch her before she touched the floor

He held her shedding more tears

He held her and looked into her eyes while hers looked into his

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He held her tightly and examined her body tears falling and showing his soft side to his teammates who immediately ran to his side. "S-Sakura…w-wh-who did this to you…?" he asked her tears still flowing freely. Her eyes looked lifeless, and held some life and happiness but she wasn't gone yet. "I-It doesn't m-matter…I…I found…you…" she said telling him how much she missed him without weakness. "D-Don't leave me…" he pleaded her telling her how much he missed her. "I…I still…" she was trying to say what she always said to him in her dreams. "Sakura please…Don't go…I…I have always…." He trailed trying to say what he had said to her in his dreams.

"I still love you Sasuke-kun"

"I have always loved you Sakura."

They said. Both heard each other. Sakura smiled and received what she wanted for her last wish. "Don't go…DON'T GO!" he screamed as he saw her eyes beginning to closed and her head falling. "No…NO!" he screamed and shook her as she completely closed and her head fell to the side. "Sakura, SAKURA, **SAKURA!!**" he began to cry out of heart break and loss. He teammates looked at him sympathetically and tried to take him away from her.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!!**" He screamed and shook her more. "SASUKE…" Suigetsu screamed finally getting his attention. "She's gone…let her go." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Sakura like he had no idea what to do which he didn't. He gritted his teeth as he took in what his teammate said. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and cried into her non heaving chest. The loud scream echoed throughout the forest. "I…I want you guys to…get new lives…lives of your own…leave us…" he said.

They looked at each other not really sure if they should do what was told of them. "GO! DID I STUTTER! LEAVE US ALONE!" he screamed at them causing them to runaway after hestitating. He turned around and looked at Sakura's face. "Me and you…we are going to be together again…" He said and touched her face gently. He used his left hand and took out his katana. "We will be together forever…" he said and stabbed himself in the chest.

He then pulled out the sword harshly not caring that it hurt. He would endure every minute until he was with her again. He laid down next to her and held her after turning her so that she was facing his chest. His blood began to leak not only on him but on her too. He held her waist and gave her a kiss on her now cold lips. Then he closed his eyes and was gone next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up on what seemed to be a cloud. He looked at his hands and looked around. "W-What…is this place…?" he asked looking around. Everything was gold and white. He noticed his clothing was different as well. He wore white slacks with gold linings and then a white silk shirt, while he was bare foot with his hair the way it usually was; in chicken butt hairstyle as it always has been. He got up and looked around. "Sasuke-kun…" he heard. "Sakura….?" He said and turned around to see her. She smiled at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

She wore a beautiful white dress with gold linings that fell gracefully down to her ankle, she was also barefoot with her hair straight down like it usually was. Sasuke ran over to her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back smiling at him when they pulled away. "Sasuke-kun…why didn't you…" she asked questioning him on why he died for her. "Because I love you and you are my life." He said explaining before she could finish. Sakura smiled at him again and giggled. "I love you too." She said. They then kissed again.

They spent the rest of eternity, together.


	18. IMPORTANT!

_**People I am sooo sooo sorry but it looks like the story might be on hold for a little while longer as for my other stories that I wanted to update. The thing is when I put this story on hold I got an Exit Project and it is due June 1**__**st**__**. I really really thought I was going to finish it before that and able to upload some chapters for my other stories but no luck…**_

_**I AM NOT GETTING ANYWHERE!! DAMN IT I HATE SOCIAL STUDIES!!!**_

_**Any who…People I am so sorry once again but it looks like the story is going to be put on hold for a couple of more days than intended which was supposed to be on the 24**__**th**___

_**Yes I got a calendar finally it is or WAS supposed to come back up on the 24**__**th**__** but it looks like it will come back up on…**_

_**June 5**__**th**_

_**June 6**__**th**___

_**June 7**__**th**___

_**June 8**__**th**___

_**June 9**__**th**___

_**Or June 10**__**th**_

_**Any of those dates AND THE STORY IS COMING BACK!!! I DON'T GIVE A *BEEP***_

_**What…why the hell was that censored??? I said fudge…oh well. **_

_**Anyway to show you that I will update on those dates because right now I bet you readers all calling me all sorts of names ESPECIALLY a liar I will give you a preview of the next chapter. Is that ok with you??? Good now hush up and here is the chapter. NO BAD REVIEWS OR YOU DIE!!**_

_**I'm kidding geez… Ok now read the preview, go…go ahead…HURRY UP AND READ THAT DAMN CRAP!**_

_She looked to the sky unaware of me watching her silently in the distance. Yes…I had finally returned and it was for good. _

_I was sick of leaving her, sick of having another girl other than her use my suffix, I was sick was being chased down by ANBU, I was sick of all this but…I could never get sick of her._

_She was like my drug. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her._

_I loved her injected in me as the "Heroin" came into my system with her kiss._

_I loved to smell her as her cocaine scent entered my nose. _

_The sweet taste as I smoked her with joy._

_In every way she was my drug, my addiction. _

_I would never get sick of her, suddenly I heard her speak, the sweet music of her voice in my ears._

"_Sasuke-kun…" was all she said. _

_I wanted to come out, surprise her, hold her, kiss her. So that all of my body's urges could be satisfied instead of kidnapping her and making her mine. Of course that was not such a bad idea either to me. I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy. I wanted her to moan and scream her head off in front of me and for me only. _

_And I was going to make that happen regardless of the circumstances. I was going to make her mine. Tonight_

_**OK STOP!! **_

_**You SHALL NOT READ ANYMORE!! Don't worry you will on one of the dates listed above *Points up* **_

_**Ok byes until those dates!!! *Points up again.***_


	19. 18: Drugs

_**OK ok I know I said June 5 or all the other dates but…DAMN IT I WAS FREAKING OUT!!!! I WAS LIKE "NO!!! STUDY!! DO THE PROJECT" and then my inner was like *but it's finished already* and then I was like "oh…" and then my inner said I was a retard and I said "Your calling yourself retarded" and then she started screaming at me and stuff. Any who oh well, I see everyone liked the preview so any who I decided why not begin it? AND SO HERE IT IS!!! CHAPTER 18!! 'Cause if you think about it that was only an author's note so it doesn't count! HAHA I OUT SMARTED YOU!! AND NOW YOU ARE IN YOUR HOUSE THINKING *Damn…she got Me.* HAHA!!!**_

"_Mommy what are drugs???" a young onyx eyed boy asked his beautiful onyx eyed mother. She let out a gasp. "SASUKE UCHIHA WHERE DID YOU LEARN ABOUT DRUGS!?!?" she screamed not wanting her son to give in to what she would call the "Arms of the Devil". "We talked about it in the academy class today. Iruka-sensei said they are bad and we should never use them. AND there are different kinds too!!" the small boy said sharing the information he had received to his mother. _

"_Oh really and how many do you know???" his mother asked with a worried face and the same went for her voice. _

"_OH, There's Heroin, Cocaine, Weed, Marijuana, Peyote, and I know how to use them too!!!!" the boy replied to his mother's question. "O-o-oh you do…FUGAKU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!! MY BABY IS GETTING INTO THE ARMS OF THE DEVIL AND IT IS YOUR FAULT!!!" she screamed. Her husband walked in bored like along with their eldest. "Yes…is something wrong dear?" suddenly she grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him._

"_MY SON, MY YOUNGEST, MY BABY KNOWS ABOUT DRUGS! WHAT KIND OF EDUCATION SYSTEM HAVE YOU PUT HIM IN!! UGH I TOLD YOU HE SHOULD BE HOME SCHOOLED!!!" she screamed. "TODAY WAS HIS FIRST DAY AND HE KNOWS ABOUT DRUGS?!!?" she screamed shaking her husband more and he becoming green. "BUT MOMMY, I met this really cute no….err…BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!!" the small boy said excited about telling her that too._

_She stopped shaking with wide eyes and quickly turned around looking at him with a smile. "Oh you did. What's her name? Where does she live? Who are her parents?" she said now getting excited she might have already a Matriarch. __**(A.N, A matriarch is the woman who is in charge or head of a family, a woman who is powerful, someone who holds dominance, authority, and respect. Don't call me smart I copied that from the internet.)**_

_Her name is Sakura Haruno, and I walked her home she lives in a house a couple of blocks from here, and her parents…err…I don't know them she opened the door herself with her own key." He said answering her questions. "OH MY GOD MY LITTLE BOY IS GOING TO BE MARRIED TO A GIRL WHO NAMESAKE A FLOWER!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" she screamed jumping in the air. The older men of the Uchiha household smirked. The boy was confused about the word "Married" but in the end ignored it. _

"_Any way mommy what are drugs???" She stopped jumping and the other men of the household became serious. "Drugs are bad honey. You should never use them understand." She said to her son. "Yes mommy" he said with a smile on his face. "Now who is hungry?" she said and was met with a "ME!!" from the men._

Aa, I remember that day well. My mother was so protective that she marched straight to Iruka screaming for him never to teach me about them, but in the end I learned and I used them from time to time. I stopped already just before I killed the snake and Itachi. Yes I had killed both of them of course after a hard battle I would have to admit.

And I plan on doing that thing my mother said. The whole "My little boy is going to be married to a girl who namesake a flower." Except the difference is I am not a little boy. Not only do I plan on doing that but I also plan on making her mine in _that_ way. Aa, I see her coming now. The question I have is why she is out here at the late hour. She shouldn't be out here and it is midnight. Anything could happen to her. I glared at her from my hiding spot for her being careless.

If any man dare come near hear and just glances at her other than me they will suffer a painful, slow, hurtful, dangerous, torturous, horrible death.

She was at the bench where I had laid her down on about 7 years ago. Man I never expected take that long. I was hoping that I could take only 3 to 4 years but fate had other plans and made me look for the bastered of a brother for 4 years. Yes I killed Orochimaru in 3 years but Itachi was being a sucker and wouldn't come out of his damn hiding spot until I finally found him. Seriously it was like playing hide and seek which I don't play at all.

I watched her and looked at her beautiful face in the moon. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. If not she was more beautiful. My eyes looked at her with longing. I missed her more than anything. I ached for her and I felt like I would never be satisfied until she was mine.

She looked to the sky unaware of me watching her silently in the distance. Yes…I had finally returned and it was for good.

I was sick of leaving her, sick of having another girl other than her use my suffix, I was sick was being chased down by ANBU, I was sick of all this but…I could never get sick of her.

She was like my drug. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her.

I loved her injected in me as the "Heroin" came into my system with her kiss.

I loved to smell her as her "cocaine" scent entered my nose.

The sweet taste as I smoked her with joy.

In every way she was my drug, my addiction.

I would never get sick of her, suddenly I heard her speak, the sweet music of her voice in my ears.

"Sasuke-kun…" was all she said.

I wanted to come out, surprise her, hold her, kiss her. So that all of my body's urges could be satisfied instead of kidnapping her and making her mine. Of course that was not such a bad idea either to me. I wanted her to scream my name in ecstasy. I wanted her to moan and scream her head off in front of me and for me only.

And I was going to make that happen regardless of the circumstances. I was going to make her mine. Tonight…

I walked out of my hiding spot and unshielded my chakra making her notice me. She quickly turned sharply and looked at me in fear. I didn't want that look I wanted love, and longing just like mine held. "S-S-Sasuke-kun…?" she said saying my name once again making me want to take her. With every step I took towards her she took one back which hurt my heart. Being sick of how she was scared of me I used my speed and pinned her against the wall.

"L-l-let me go!" she demanded. "No…I'll never let you go, never again." I said to her in a soft voice which I knew was unusual for me but I had to show her there was nothing to be scared of. I heard a small gasp escape her lips which made me smirk. I knew she could see my face because of the moon light. I felt her hand try to lift itself from my grip. I let her hand go and held her waist. She took her freed hand and touched my face making me close my eyes in delight, and joy that she was real and not one of my hallucinations.

I put my face against her hand nudging more into it. Suddenly with that free hand she hugged me close. Our bodies touch sending me waves of lust, and love. _'Take her. Take her now so that anyone out at this hour can watch or hear her screams. So that they can know who she belongs to, who took her, who has taken her' _Ran through my mind. "Sakura…" I said her name tasting like sugar in my mouth feeding me cavities.

"Sasuke-kun…what are you doing here?" she said after trailing. My name once again said made me growl in love. I wanted to hear her say it again. "I returned." I whispered in her ear, my hungry breath breathing down her neck. Sasuke-kun…a-ar-are you going to…k-k-kill me…?" she asked me with fear. I chuckled. "There is one thing you need to understand Sakura…I would never ever try to hurt you." I said to her. I saw her eyes widen and now she looked at me with not fear but joy.

A smile appeared on her face and she hugged me again. I buried my face into her hair taking a big breath out of it. Strawberries…delicious. Just like her. I bet it would be delicious to eat her in one gulp, just one taste, one bite. And I bet I would be satisfied. I moved lower and stole kisses on her neck making her moan. "Sasuke…kun…" she said taking a gasp when I bit her. I saw the delicious red juice come out and licked it. Satisfaction ran through my body and I wanted more as if I was a vampire.

I took her hand that was hung over my shoulder rubbing my head and slammed it against the wall. I bit her harder making her wince and more of the red juice came out than before. I sucked it roughly causing her to wince out of pain. Soon the blood was gone and I began to run my lips against her. I headed towards her face giving her a kiss on the forehead then on her cheek and to her lips. Soon the kiss turned passionate and feeling and wanting.

My tongue inside her mouth made her moan as we went at it more. We pulled away for air but the only air I needed was the air she provided. She was my oxygen. I showed her that I wanted her more by grinding my hips with her teasing her of what was to come later on tonight. She broke the kiss to moan in my ear teasing me about what she would do. I took her away and we poofed into my old home. The Uchiha mansion. We were in my room on my bed.

I started to strip her clothing as she stripped mine

I kissed her sensitive spots as she responded with utter bliss.

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our finger making my hands bleed as I thrust into her making her mine.

She screamed my name in ecstasy as she came and me screaming hers as I did the same.

Then we lay, in my bed with our sweaty bodies against another. I fell asleep only soon to be awakened by the rays of the sun the next day. I opened my onyx eyes and looked down at her with a smirk. _'…she's mine…hehehehehe…SHE'S MINE!!!!' _screamed in my head at her laying body beside mine. I gently got up careful not to wake her up putting on a pair of sweat pants I had and left myself shirtless. I walked downstairs and began to cook us breakfast.

I heard a knock at my door and wondering who it is, I opened it and I regretted opening the damn thing. For standing there was Team Hebi. "Hi Sasuke-kun!!" Karin said "Happy" that she sees me when the truth is she probably got more plans to try and grope or rape me. Especially since she now sees me shirtless. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a bored tone. "Well we were wondering if we could talk to you." Suigetsu said with a cheesy smile. I glared at him but in the end let the idiotic 3 in.

"So Sasuke what you been up to???" Suigetsu asked me while I cooked. "Nothing much." I answered shortly. I was wondering where Sakura was. It was already 11:00. "I'll be back. Don't. Touch. A Thing." I said threatening them. I walked upstairs and saw her still in bed asleep. I shook my head and walked in my room and sat at her hip. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

She opened her eyes gently and looked at me. Damn she is just too beautiful.

"Nani Sasuke-kun???" she asked me. **(A.N Nani=What :D) **

"You have to get up its 11:00 already and breakfast is ready." I told her and nudged my head against hers. She smiled contently and kissed me. She put on my shirt which I allowed since it was long and went fairly past her hips to her mid thigh. Which I didn't like since there were men downstairs but she was comfortable. "Sakura…" She looked at me at the sound of her name. I walked up behind her and held her waist. "There are 2 men and 1 girl downstairs so I am going to need you to behave ok." I told her calmly in her ear.

"Are they going to hurt me? Or you?" she asked. I looked into her eyes in the mirror. She seemed a little ready to fight but really wasn't showing it. "No baby. I would never let anything harm you." I said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She smiled.

I decided to have my fun with her and as soon as she finished readying herself I picked her up bridal style and ran downstairs at full lightning speed.

She held onto me for dear life after we stopped with wide scared eyes. I chuckled at her. "Are you awake now?" I asked her. She glared after I put her down and tackled me to the floor and smirked at her little victory. "Well, well, well, Sasuke I never knew you had an eye for the Ladies." Suigetsu said checking out Sakura in the process. I glared, made Sakura get off me and let my possessive side get the best of me. I growled very animal like not appreciating that Sakura was being looked at like that by another man.

"That's it get out." I said with a threatening voice. "Oh come on Sasuke you know I was kidding!!" He said casually scratching the back of his head. "I don't care get out!" I growled at him animal like again until I heard "YOU BITCH!!!" and then a tackle and a crash. I turned around to see Sakura looking at Karin curiously as to why she had her head in the cabinet as if she didn't do anything. "Nice try Sakura but I see you did it." She looked at me innocently and cocked her head to the side cutely.

I stood and smirked at her. I put one finger and she looked at it childishly. I tapped her nose lightly but fast. She looked cross eyed at her nose trying to see who dared to intrude the space of her nose. I chuckled more and heard Karin groan. "SOME ONE LET ME OUT!!!" she screamed. Juugo and Suigetsu tried pulling her out as I sat on a chair with Sakura on my lap feeding her childishly. I loved that she was childish. She was so cute that way.

I fed her the last of the food and she put her head against my chest closing her eyes. I placed my head against hers and held her tighter. I looked to notice a couple of my veins showing as a sign that I was holding her a little tighter than expected. "Oh…I see you love her." Suigetsu said with a smug look on his face. I looked at him with a 'No-you-can't-be-serious-sarcastic-look'.

I heard a phone ring which made Sakura perk up. It was her ringtone and it was a ringtone that was very famous. "Dragonstea Din Tei" by O-zone otherwise known as the Numa Numa song. She began to sing with it which made me confused of course. I had no idea what the hell she was saying. She ran upstairs and came back down singing along with it.

_Vrei să pleci dar  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.  
Chipul tău şi  
dragostea din tei  
mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

She then answered the phone. "Hello?" then she paused. "Err…" she said to whoever she was talking to. "I don't think I can make it." She said. "But Naruto-nii-kun it makes no sense to go out for ramen then go out for sushi!!!" I glared. _'Naruto…' _I thought with aggression.

"_SASUKE" the knuckleheaded ninja screamed and his now ex-teammate. One thing led to another and they began to fight. Sasuke ran at Naruto and Naruto ran at Sasuke. They were about to punch each other but both caught each other fist. _

"_How could you hurt her Sasuke…She said she loved you and you say she is annoying, I thought you loved her." The blond said angry that the one he to loved was hurt. "I do loved her, but she will get hurt if she comes with me and if I stay." He said just as angry. "Oh yeah? So would you rather have her hurt by the damn snake or die inside by you." He said. "She is not dead." He said denying what was just said. _

"_THEN LOOK AT HER SASUKE YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW SHE LOOKS NOW?!?!" he screamed and suddenly with a poof he transformed into Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw Sakura's eyes red and more tears. Her hair was soaked from standing in the rain and she was sobbing. "DOES THIS NOT LOOK LIKE SOMEONE DYING INSIDE?!?!" "Sakura" screamed. "You're not Sakura…" Sasuke said with his own tears falling. _

"_Sasuke…kun…why are you hurting me??? Why did you leave me on a bench? Do I mean anything to you?? Do you hate me that much??" Sakura then began to ask. "SHUT UP NARUTO!!" and activated his sharigan causing Naruto to change back. _

_Then the fight began._

I remember the last thing he said to me was "I hope you die." But like I care for him now and like it even matters, because truthfully it doesn't. "Naruto-nii-kun! Tsunade is going to kill you baka!!" she screamed. "Nuh-uh you fixed this there is no way I am going to jump in front of a freaking truck." She said then paused. She walked over and sat on my lap again. She then gasped which made me alert. "NNNUUUUU!!!! NOT ME COOKIES!!! NO STEAL PRECIOUS COOKIES!!!!!" she screamed.

I smirked again at her childishness. For god's sake she pronounced "No" as "New" and then instead of saying "My" she said "me" and last but not least she called the damn Cookies "Precious". I love this woman.

I took the phone away from her and she stopped screaming the saying. "How's it going, Naruto." I said with some hostility. "S-S-Sasuke…" he said not calling me a teme, which I was thankful for I was sick of the nick name.

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN!!" he screamed as if she was being held captive. "She's here." I answered shortly. "WHERE IS SHE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE?!" he screamed more. "In my house idiot, stop screaming you'll blow my eardrum." I said making Sakura giggle. I gently caressed her face in my palm making her smile and nudge her face against my hand. "…You're…in Konoha…" he said out of mostly disbelief. "Yes dobe." I said to him giving him his nick name. Suddenly the line went dead on the line.

I shrugged my shoulders and closed the phone. Sakura cocked her head to the side as to why I did the sudden action. "He hung up first." I explained. She smiled at me now sitting on the table where the food once laid. I laid my head against her lap and smiled as she began to rub my head gently. Suddenly Karin's head finally popped out of the cabinet.

She growled. Sakura looked at her and then began to laugh. "Err…are you ok?" Sakura asked being nice. She really did touch me with her niceness. "NO!!! YOU THREW ME THROUGH A CABINET!!" Karin screamed. I growled at Karin being protective over MY Sakura. I lifted my head. "Karin if you are going to scream at my future wife get out." I said.

I saw her eyes widen. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in a soft voice. I paid no mind to her for the moment. "Y-yo-Your future w-w-w-WIFE!?!?" Karin screamed. "Yes now Get. Out." I said now just throwing her out.

She left with a 'hmph' as if it was supposed to affect me. "Whoa Sasuke, future wife? I didn't know you were deep." I heard Suigetsu say. I ignored him and turned to Sakura. "I'll be right back down stay here." I told her. I turned to Suigetsu and Juugo. "You touch her you die got it?" both Suigetsu and Juugo nodded in fear of me. Well they have every right to.

I walked up stair and into the closet. Then I punched the wall 3 times. This was only something I knew of. My family died having the knowing of this secret room. I walked in to show pictures I had taken, drawn, some of my treasures, some were made, given. I walked to the very back and in the drawer of the dresser. The very back is where I held my most treasured of treasures. My most favored pictures, all of them of Sakura.

I opened the drawer and took out a little black box.

_Team 7 walked through the village just to relax after a cleaning mission. _

"_OMG wow! HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!!" Sakura screamed since she was ahead. Naruto hurried over while Sasuke speed walked actually wanting to run to her. "Whoa…" Naruto said at what Sakura was looking at. It was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, with a small ruby within the diamond and then smaller diamonds around then silver band. _

"_Isn't it beautiful…?" Sakura said putting her hand over her heart. Sasuke noticed. "I would love if a man gave me that for an engagement!!" Sakura said with excitement. Sasuke looked at her with that sentence and looked back at the ring. Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha reading him perfectly._

I smiled at the box and remembered all the crap I went through just to get it.

_The 12 year old Uchiha picked up the phone and dialed the number to the jewelry store. "Hi I would like to place an order…" the young boy paused. "The order is for the MaeNova Engagement ring." He replied to the man on the other line who asked for what his order would be. "That is not a problem I will pay it." He said after hearing the price of $1,675,500,000. __**(A.N I know in Japan its yen but I don't know the sign nor is it on an American Keyboard -___-. So deal with the dollar.) **_

"_The ring size is a 6." __**(A.N I don't know what the ring size is, I just guessed and stuff. So if you want you can put whatever size you want just erase the six.) **_

"_I will pick it up." He said answering again. "You have a good day too." The Uchiha said and hung up the phone. "So you bought the ring didn't you?" Kakashi said in a matter of fact voice. "Yeah…" Sasuke answered to his sensei. "I gotta say Sasuke you really do have a thing for her. When are you going to give it to her?" Kakashi said with a chuckle and a smile behind his mask._

"_When I propose in the future and when she says yes to that proposal." Sasuke answered and then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked. "For a walk…" Sasuke said with a somewhat saddened voice. Kakashi shook his head and poofed away. _

_As Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha he saw people look at him. The looks were either with love, sympathy, or jealousy. It bothered him very deeply and he was angry with them. He walked to the team 7 training grounds and looked to see Sakura there. His eyes widen as there was a dangerous wolf glaring and growling at her. _

_She didn't seem scared. She just looked at it with kindness. "SAKURA…" Sasuke screamed. The wolf turned and glared at Sasuke and lunged at him. Suddenly it stopped when it was in front of Sakura. She sat cross legged and patted the spot next to her indicating for Sasuke to sit beside her. "What are yo..." he was cut off by her. "Shh…this is training." She told him._

"_How could this be training? There is no punch, kicks…" he was cut off again. "Training is not all about muscle Sasuke-kun…it's about mind as well. Think about the situation you are in now." She said to him._

"_You are in front of a dangerous animal, you know you can't win against it so what do you do?" Sakura said giving him a rhetorical question. "You run…" Sasuke was met with a "Wrong. You negotiate. I know that it might not be the ninja way but Sasuke-kun…it does work from time to time." Sasuke looked at her with softness in his eyes but she didn't see it. She was concentrating on the wolf before her. _

"_And what if negotiating doesn't work?" Sasuke said showing skeptical in her theory. "Then…" she paused as the wolf got calmer and suddenly laid its head against her lap. "As you can see fighting is not necessary." She said and then laughed. Sasuke looked at her face in awe. "Err…I forgot I had to do something, see ya tomorrow." _

"_OH SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura called for him. "Yeah?" he answered. "Can you pick something up for me?? I ordered it for team 7 although it was supposed to be a surprise. You don't mind getting it for me do you?" She asked him. "Sure I have time. Where?" he said and asked for the location. "Mai's&Ukita No Jutsu" Sakura said naming the store. It was a very famous store known for ninja things._

_Sasuke nodded and walked away. He went to go pick up his thing first and then Sakura's. He found a 4 ninja kits packed with Katana's, Kunai's, Shurikens, and more. Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the one that was for him especially. _

_It was wrapped in beautiful gold wrap and not only with Katana's, Kunai's, and Shuriken's, but the latest edition of Uchiha art, the scroll that was thought to be lost for all time. He walked back to the training grounds and gave the packages to Sakura. "Thanks Sasuke-kun! I thought I wasn't going to get it in time!" and then she stole a peck kiss on his cheek. "Thanks!!" and then she ran away to her home. Sasuke stood there in shock and then smirked. _

_Suddenly the wolf Sakura was training with grabbed his small bag that held the name of Mogi's Jewels and wonders and it slipped from his hands. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Sasuke screamed._

I chuckled to myself remembering how I got the bag back from the wolf after chasing it for hours.

_The wolf stopped after hitting a dead end and a Sasuke breathing hard. "Please give that back…*pant pant*…" but this time he spoke it was as if the wolf understood him. "*pant pant*Please I need to give that to the person I love. *pant* I want *pant pant* to show her *pant pant* someday that she has *pant* always mattered *pant* to me…" Sasuke said and dropped to the floor on his stomach._

_The wolf walked over and placed the bag right next to him and walked away. Sasuke grabbed it weakly as to he was drained of energy. "Well well well what do we have here a weak little peep squeak." A thug said from the top of the alley. Sasuke stood holding the bag with protection. He saw them coming for the attack. "Gives us whatever is in the bag and we'll let you live." The leader of the thug group said. _

_Sasuke laid on the ground coughing up blood. "You are cowards…picking on…a k-kid not y-y-yo-your size…" They suddenly got a better look at him. "Is someone there?? Do you need help?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice say. Sasuke tried to stand but was so weak he fell back down to the ground. "Oh shit we have to go!" and then they poofed away. Sakura ran into the alley Sasuke was in._

"_OMG!! Ok Sasuke-kun, come on let's get you home…" she said and the next thing Sasuke knew he was asleep in his home._

I chuckled more when I panicked after not see the "special bag" in my hands. I found it next to me on the dresser with a note. The note was from Sakura indicating that she had healed all the wounds for me and made me breakfast.

Of course this was a sign that I knew she was the right person for me. That she was the only one for me.

I looked at the time 4:30 already. We would have to get ready for the reservations I made.

I pushed the black box into my pocket and went downstairs. "Sakura…you are going to have to get dressed." I told her. "OO…what for, Sasuke? You gonna strip her again and then…" I punched the crap out of Suigetsu and looked to Juugo who simply left in a puff of smoke. "Why Sasuke-kun?" she asked me so innocently.

I held her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Because you…" and then I kissed her. "And I…" I then kissed her again. "Are going out." I told her. "Mou…I want to stay here with you." She said and nudged her head into my neck. I smiled softly. "Aa…but if you want the surprise I have for you, you have to go out with me." I told her taunting her.

She chuckled. "You're all the surprise I need Sasuke-kun." She said. I hugged her tighter and possessively. "Please Sakura…Go get dressed and I promise we will spend tomorrow in our Pajamas and tog…" I was cut off with an explosion and smoke surrounding us. I kept my held on Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…what's going on???" Sakura said worry showing in her voice. I activated my Sharigan. _'Naruto…' _I growled in my mind.

I took Sakura and we kneeled against the floor. "Stay right under here ok. I promise this will all be over and then me and you will go out together." I told her reassuring her. "No Sasuke-kun don't leave me!" she begged me and held onto my hand tighter. "I will be right back Sakura. I promise." I kissed her and then left her.

After a few minutes of searching the house the smoke disappeared. "SASUKE-KUN!!" I heard scream. I turned now very pissed that someone was touching my Sakura.

I ran downstairs to see Naruto struggling to get Sakura out the house. "NARUTO STOP! STOP IT!!!" She screamed. I ran at Naruto and tackled him. He punched me and I punched him just as many times. "NO, STOP IT!!" I heard Sakura screamed. When I was about to punch Naruto another time she grabbed my arm. "SASUKE-KUN STOP!!!!" she screamed causing me to pause in the air.

I put my arm down and got off Naruto. "Sakura-chan what are you doing?! You're his captive and yo…" he was cut off. "WHO SAID I WAS HIS CAPTIVE NARUTO?! THE FACT THAT HE IS IN KONOHA AND HAS ME AT HIS HOUSE MAKES ME A CAPTIVE?!!?" she screamed. "Wait…you want to be with him?" He asked. "What do you think idiot?! You should know after all the years you and I have fought over her I would let her decide for her own decisions." I screamed.

I saw Sakura's eyes widen.

I turned to her. "It looks like I'll just have to do this here…" I said. I saw Naruto read through what I meant. A smile came upon his lips forgivingly. I took Sakura's hand in mine. "Sakura…My love has gone on for you for years. I have fought over you, protected you, and all because of this one simple feeling…Sakura…I love you and…" I bent down on one knee.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…So will you marry me?" I said taking out the black box and showing her the MaeNova ring. Her eyes widen in recognition of the ring. "T-T-This is t-th-the ring…I-I said…" Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open in shock. Tears welded up in her eyes as she screamed "YES!!" I swopped her up in my arms and kissed her lightly.

She was mine, I took her, and she came willfully. Just like...

A drug.

_**Didn't I tell you it would be long? I am sure it got boring after a while. Be honest and don't say that 'Aww it was cute' i get a lot of those but I know this one got a little boring -___- well that is up to what you think. I can't tell ya how ya fell so yeah!! YEAH UNDER SASUKE'S WATCHFUL EYES IS BACK!!! Oh and I actually started this June 4**__**th**__** that is why the beginning is so weird and stuff -___-. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!**_


	20. 19: Karaoke Party!

_**Chapter 19!! :D!!! YAY!!! I…feel…like…DANCING _!!!! But I won't so that the Apocalypse won't start and we all die. YAY YOU SEE I AM NOT SELFISH!!! Not that anybody calls me that I'm just saying for the SELFISH people out there SHAME ON YOU!! Oh and another thing…OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! THEREFORE WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTER STORY!!! :D!! YAY I ROCK YOUR SOCKS!!! Trust me I am sure you'll like this one…or maybe you won't oh well screw it. TO THE STORY!!!**_

He sat in his room. The raven haired 19 years old, almost a man stared at the cocaine before him. He leaned in a took a long snort of the drug as it entered his nose sending him in a world of illusions, hallucinations, and spinning rooms until he was met with her screaming his name. "SASUKE-KUN," she screamed after seeing the mess he made in his room after the drug to its place in his system. Sakura knew he took the drugs and always tried her hardest to make him stop but he couldn't.

Sasuke looked at her and then looked at the mess around him. Clothing pulled from drawers and thrown to the floor, drawers thrown over, glass broken, curtains pulled down, pictures overthrown, and more. Sasuke's eyes looked softer at her. She didn't know why but ever since they were genin in the academy he always looked at Sakura with soft eyes. Sakura walked into his room. She lived with him and Naruto so each had open access to everyone's room.

Sakura walked closer careful not to step on any glass. "Sakura…stay back…" he said. His eyes looked at her with somewhat fear and somewhat shock. "Sakura…don't come closer…I…" Sakura touched his cheek with the palm of her hand and caressed it. He was sweaty from the drugs. He dropped to his knees and began to cry into her thighs. She went down and hugged him letting him rest against her chest. "Shh Sasuke…it's alright…come on let's get you to bed." She said.

She took the over thrown mattress and placed it back onto the bed. She picked up the pillows and laid him down. She then lay down beside him being hugged by him and in as little as a few minutes the drugs overcame him and made him pass out. She touched his cheek. She wasn't sure if he knew but she still had feelings for him to this very day.

* * *

Sasuke woke up next to her. She was still asleep next to his muscular frame. He knew this would happen. It was like a ritual for him. He would take the drugs, Sakura would try to stop him only to find herself beaten by him because he already took them, then he would destroy his room only to have it cleaned by Sakura and then she would fall asleep beside him. This was the part he didn't mind. He wanted her beside him but he couldn't tell her.

It was hard for him. He wanted to be with her but he thought she was over him already. He took a sniff of her hair. The same way he did with cocaine. It was so good. He wasn't sure why he took the drugs. He just found himself doing them as soon as he saw Sakura with another guy he didn't know.

He gently brushed a hair out of her face and then carefully left the bed. He closed the door behind him to make sure there were no intrusions in her sleep. Sasuke walked downstairs and saw Naruto looking up at him with a worried face. Sasuke sighed. "I'm alright…" he said before he was cut off. "That isn't the point Sasuke-teme. You know me and Sakura don't like you using these damn drugs so why continue?!" he said with worry in his voice.

"What do you care?" Sasuke said arguing and in a rude voice. "SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I DON'T CARE?! YOU'RE SAYING SAKURA-CHAN DOESN'T CARE?!" Naruto then began to scream. "…" Sasuke stood quiet until finding what to stay. "Just stay out of my business." He said. "Damn it teme you are our business…" Naruto said not knowing Sakura was behind the wall that led to the kitchen. Not only did Sasuke love how they cared for him but the fact that they kept the fact he took drugs a secret between them 3.

"Sakura…*sigh* I don't want Sakura to care for me in that state…" before he could say anything else he heard Sakura's phone ring in the living room. Sakura swiftly ran up the stairs and back down to make it look like she didn't eaves drop. Sakura walked towards the phone.

"Hello…" she answered in a tired voice due to the fact that she had just awakened.

"_Sakura I need you to do night shift again." Tsunade said on the other line._

"You can't be serious…" Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen and began to cook for the two 19 year old men sitting down waiting patiently.

"_I am sorry Sakura…the other nurses and doctors here are idiots" she said in a menacing tone._

"Ok I'll be there by 10:30 or 11:00…" Sakura said and then flipped her phone closed.

"You have to do night shift again?" Sasuke asked in a rhetorical question tone. Sakura nodded as she put their favorite food down; Rice balls in tomato sauce for Sasuke, ramen for Naruto and rice balls with butter for along with steak. They all ate and chattered avoiding Sasuke's drug problem.

"So Sakura-Chan did that dude Sinji come back to ask you out again?" Naruto asked. Sinji was the one Sasuke had seen with Sakura. His Sharigan activated in the said of the man who dared to be around Sakura.

Sasuke quickly deactivated it and went back to eating. "Oh yeah I saw him in the store yesterday, he wants to join us for dinner but I said no." Sakura said making the boys sigh in relief. They had no type of like for Sinji. They saw the way he looked at Sakura, lustful. Sakura's phone rang again. She flipped it open. "Sakura…" she said into the phone as the boys were quiet trying to listen to the conversation. Naruto then mouthed to Sasuke 'You love Sakura.' In a mocking tone, even though the tone wasn't heard.

Sasuke glared at him as he kicked Naruto underneath the chair making him wince and so they started a foot contest underneath the chair. "Hey Hinata…" she then paused. "Sure I don't think the guys would mind Naruto loves parties." Sakura then said. "I for one can't wait at all." Sakura said and then paused listening to her best friend over the line.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa…are we inviting just us girls or the Konoha 12...?" Sakura asked saying whoa very, very fast. "NANI!!?" she then screamed. "No no no no!! Naruto or Sasuke don't like him why would Ino do that?!" she screamed and left the table only to pace around the kitchen. "PUT INO ON THE GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING PHONE!!" oh yeah Sasuke remembered that Sakura also had a colorful mouth as did Naruto.

"Ino…what part of Sasuke and Naruto don't like him don't you understand?!" She said in a menacing voice. Naruto and Sasuke noticed her chakra was rising in anger which meant she was ready to explode. "I don't like Sinji either it's like he always stares at me…" Sakura said calming down somewhat. "Ok ok I think it'll work…" Sakura said but she didn't seem so sure. And then she hung up the phone. "Sakura-Chan what's going on???" Naruto asked curious as was Sasuke.

"Oh me and the girls are throwing a karaoke party for fun." Sakura said and ruffled Naruto's hair the way he liked it making Sasuke overly upset and jealous. "Well Hinata wanted to know if we could throw the party here since we have a big place." Sakura added on.

"DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto screamed making Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirk. **(A.N Dattebayo=believe it :D!) **

"By the way when is the party??" Sasuke asked. "Next week! We're doing Karaoke Party!!" Sakura said excited.

_Next Week the Party_

Sakura was put down by Sasuke who held her at the hips so she could put up the decorations. "Thanks Sasuke-kun!" she said with a warm smile. His eyes became soft as he resisted the urge to kiss her."No problem…" he said. "Err Sasuke-kun you can let go of me now." Sakura said in an amused voice as Sasuke was still holding her hips. His eyes widen and he snatched his hands away. She then went and set up the Karaoke system.

"Check mike 1 2 3…" Her voice boomed through the speakers they had set up around the room. "Ok Tenten your mike!" Sakura said as Tenten walked up to the mike smiling.

Sasuke walked upstairs into his room not really wanting to participate. Soon Sakura came into the room noticing his absence in the other room. "Aren't you coming to the party?" She asked him. "No…" he answered her and took out a book. She noticed he was being less open with her which showed there was something wrong. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a concerned voice and sat next to him.

"Come on…Talk to me…" she said feeling his distress. "It's nothing Sakura…just go downstairs and enjoy the party. I just don't feel like being there…and…" he trailed unsure of what to say. "And…wha..." she was cut off by Sasuke. "I don't want you around me when I am high…" he said bringing out the topic of drugs. "Sasuke-kun I…" she was cut off again. "The fact that I might hurt you or Naruto because I am on drugs is not only going to hurt me…but it'll destroy me…so from now on don…" he was cut off this time.

"No…no you have to know…that me and Naruto…we're always going to care for you whatever state you're in…" she said. She then kissed him on the cheek. "We love you Sasuke-kun…you are the only family me and Naruto have…you know that. So if one of us is in distress then we are all in distress." She said and then walked out the room downstairs after giving him a loveable hug.

Sasuke looked at the door wishing she would just come back in and scream I love you. He always wanted to do that with her but resisted. His eyes looked sadly as he looked to the closet where he had the stash of drugs. _'Why can't I stop…?' _ran through his mind.

_Downstairs_

Sakura jumped onto the couch and looked up at the stage. "OK EVERYBODY WELCOME TO THE KONOHA 12 KARAOKE PARTY!!" Tenten screamed through the mike. Everyone screamed. "ALRIGHT!! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Tenten screamed.

"AND THE FIRST PERSON TO BE UP HERE ON STAGE TO SING IS…" she paused and reached into a bowl where everyone's name was in. Then there was tension music in the back that went "DUN DUN DUN!!!"

"NARUTO!!" She screamed. Everyone screamed. Sakura smiled as to how excited he was. He ran up the stage with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly a weight propped down beside Sakura. Sakura looked to her side to see Sasuke. "Hey! I thought you said you didn't feel like being here." She said surprised. "I can't miss a chance to watch the dobe mess up." He said loud enough for Naruto to hear him and glare at him. Sakura smiled and laughed.

"THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU LOSERS OUT THERE WHO THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER MAKE IT!! In case you guys are an idiot that's Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, and everybody except for Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan!!" He said with a smile.

_Remember the Name by Fort Minor_

_You ready? Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all c'mon_

_It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Oh Naruto…why can't you understand you don't have to prove yourself to anyone anymore…" she said catching the theme. Sasuke looked over to her hearing her perfectly. Jealousy over came him and he glared at Naruto. _'You baka you tell me that I should tell her how I feel but then you make her look at you the way I want her to look at me…with awe in her eyes…those beautiful…jade green…innocent…eyes…' _ran through his mind. He looked to her looking at her jade green eyes. He looked at them sadly. _'If only I could tell her…but…she won't love me back…after all the pain I caused her…who would…'_he though sadly. Accidently he murmured it causing Sakura to bring her attention to him.

"Huh did you say something Sasuke-kun???" she asked him. His eyes widen a little bit but he closed them. "No…you probably just heard Naruto…" he told her back.

_Mike  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em'  
He knows the code  
It's not about the __salary__  
It's about reality and makin' some noise  
Makin' the story  
Makin' sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up_

"How could that Baka say that I was an idiot!!??!" Kiba said pissed off. "Well the song suits him…" Neji said. Kiba looked to him with a curious look. "How could it fit him?? He is an idiot." He said with a 'you have got to be kidding me look'. "Aa but Naruto was born rejected. He had to work hard to get trust and respect. Well except for Sakura's and Hinata's respect." Neji said wisely. Kiba looked up to Naruto with a glare.

_Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill  
_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin' with The Crystal Method, Name Of The Game  
Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church  
I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?'  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots  
His __stock's__ through the roof I heard he fuckin' with S-Dot!_

_It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

"Everyone will always remember Naruto's name." Hinata said to Sakura jokingly. "Yeah especially since he screams it." Sakura said with a laugh along with Hinata. The sound of her laughter caused Sasuke's eyes to soften. _'Damn it Sakura...Stop taunting me with your beauty, and your voice...it's not fair!' _he screamed at her in his head. He imagined her tearing up and saying 'You think i am beautiful?' and then he would wipe her tears away with his thumb and say 'I think you are the most beautiful thing ever on this planet.' and then he would kiss her.

But hey it was only a fantasy...

_They call him Ryu the sick  
And he's spittin fire at Mike  
Got him out the __dryer__ he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fuckin' annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with  
And rappers hope he get shot  
_

_Eight years in the makin'  
Patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_Tak  
He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to __work__ with what he's got  
Makin' his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin' proof  
Got him rockin' the booth  
He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent_

_Forget Mike  
Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed  
Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it?_

_It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

"YEAH!!!!" Naruto screamed as people cheered. "DATTEBAYO I ROCK YOUR SOCKS!!!" he screamed into the mic making Sakura smile and laughed clapping. Naruto got off the stage and Sasuke glared at him which made him look confused. "What?" he said. "Hn…" Sasuke simply said and looked away.

Naruto suddenly caught on with what happened. "Oh Sasuke-teme I'm sorry…I-I…" he was cut off with "Shut up Baka the next name is going to be pulled out." Sasuke said.

Tenten put her hand in the bowl and pulled out the next name. "AND THE NEXT NAME IS…INO!!!"

_**STOP!!! We'll see what Ino sings NEXT TIME!! YAY!!! Any who THANKS FOR THE 50 and up reviews!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**_


	21. 20: Story of Two Lovers

_**YUPSZX CHAPTER 20!!!! YAY!!! I AM SOOO SOOO SOOO HAPPY!!!! YAY!!! Ok ok since I promised that Psycho Sasuke would be back on Chapter 20…I will bring him back JUST…JUST BECAUSE I skipped the chapter that he was supposed to come back on. I can be evil and skipped the next four chapters again…YEAH I'LL DO THAT!! XD!! Yes I know I am very very evil…BWUAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! OH AND ANOTHER THING!! PLEASE JOIN THIS WEBSITE I KNOW OF!!**__**THANK YOU!! IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED! More about the website is all the way at the bottom ^^. I don't want to keep you waiting for the story!! ^^.**_

Sasuke sat at his desk reading a book. It was a romance novel and just now the man took the woman of his dreams and kissed her gently causing her to be in shock since she never knew that the man had feelings for her. "Heh…just like me and Sakura…except without the kissing part since I am…a coward…" Sasuke said with gritted teeth and clenched fist angry with himself. He didn't know why but every time Sakura was around him he couldn't talk.

That was the reason he always said "hn" to her. That's why he always ignored her. Her eyes…Oh those eyes, they made him fall weak to the knees. Every time he saw those eyes it made him want shatter all of his thoughts about killing Itachi and stop rejecting her. But he knew he couldn't…he knew that Itachi would try to kill her as well as Orochimaru just to get to him. He sighed and closed the book.

He didn't know why he was still a coward. Every since their genin days he was a coward. Orochimaru was dead. Itachi wasn't but he didn't care when it came down to Sakura but then he would catch himself. He forced himself not to burst out laughing at her childishness. He forced himself not to smile at her whenever she cared and nurtured for Team 7. He forced himself to not show excitement whenever he saw her coming in the distance to their meeting place, the bridge.

He forced himself not to do anything when it came down to her. He couldn't take it anymore. There was no point in hunting down Itachi if Itachi was never going to come out and besides rumor has it that he was blind. Sasuke walked out his apartment for a simple walk. He looked to the sky wondering…

Did Sakura still love him?

He had been back in Konoha for a good 3 years and 4 months now. Most of the Village trusted him as did the Konoha 12. But Sakura had showed no signs of the same love she had for him back then. She didn't even add the "Kun" in his name anymore. It was like he was more of a friend now, nothing more nothing less. His inner started to bug him now of all times it always came.

'_**You are such a baka why don't you just tell her how you feel?!?!' shouted his inner. (A.N Baka=Idiot ^^)**_

'_Because…she doesn't love us anymore…' _

'_**That's what you think. How do you know she doesn't love us anymore?!' **_

'_Because I broke her heart…'_

'_**Ok yeah that would be one reason she wouldn't love us anymore…'**_

'_Such a big help you are!' _

'_**I know I am! :)'**_

'_Didn't you hear the sarcasm?'_

'_**NOPE!!'**_

'_You're an idiot -___-'_

'_**Yes I a- HEY!!!' **_

With that said he blocked out his inner and his inners retardedness. He looked to his feet as they moved. He wasn't even making them move it was like they had a mind of their own so they carried him where ever they pleased.

'_**By the way where is Sakura???' his inner asked as to he hasn't seen her in 2 months**_

'_She's on a mission…' _

'_**Oh…**_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

'_**WHY, DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!'**_

'_BECAUSE SHE TOLD US HERSELF, YOU SAID AND I QUOTE 'Aww….We won't see her for 2 months…' UN, GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING QUOTE!!!!'_

'_**Ok ok…Relax. **__**SOMEONE**__** misses their Sakura-Chan'**_

'_YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT SHE'S MINE! AND YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I MISS HER!'_

'_**HA he admits it!' **_

'…'

He ignored his inners victory dances and looked back down at his mindless feet. He didn't bother but let them lead him to where ever they wanted to go. He looked up and saw that he was head towards a river. He was deep in the forest right now and headed towards the river before him. He sat down and looked at himself. They wind blew causing the water to blow his reflection away and soon he was met with the reflection of the one he looked like the most.

His mother smiled at him. "Kaa-san…?" **(A.N Kaa-san=Mother :D) **he stuttered. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Did you have a good day??" she asked him the same question she asked whenever he came home before she…was gone. "Hai Kaa-san…"** (A.N Hai=Yes)** he said tears forming in his eyes. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "YOU LEFT ME ALREADY! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN?!" He screamed and smacked the water.

Sasuke's breathing became hard. He wiped his tears away when suddenly he saw the reflection of Sakura. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Did you have a good day??" she asked him the same way his mother did. "S-Sakura…?" he said looking at her. Behind her Itachi appeared and she was oblivious. "No…NO SAKURA BEHIND YOU!!!" and he witnessed Sakura's throat slit by a katana.

"NO!!!" he screamed and he fell into the water. He stayed in the water looking at the surface while letting the water take him down. **(A.N OMG I WAS WRITING THAT SENTENCE WHILE LISTENING TO THIS SONG CALLED "Get Out Alive" By "Three Days Grace" OMG the chorus fits that!! Seriously!!! OMG read that part when he says "If you wanna get out alive, run for your life" And imagine Sasuke falling in the water and sinking while looking up helplessly!! IT FITS!!!) **Finally he hit the river floor looking up at the light of the surface. He saw something or someone jump or fall into the water. When it got closer he saw it was a person. A bit closer he saw it was a woman. A bit closer he saw pink hair. _'Sakura…?' _he asked looking into her green eyes. He felt a hand grab his and knew instantly it was hers.

Whenever he got a hug from her, a touch, it made him tingle. This touch of his hand made him tingle. It had to be Sakura. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over her shoulder putting him on her back. She then kicked the floor with a chakra filled foot and they got to the surface quickly. "Naruto…" Sasuke heard her say. He felt her fall underneath him for a moment and soon they got to the shore of the river.

Naruto reached for Sasuke and took him off her back. She breathed heavily as she crawled next to Sasuke weak and without air. "TEME WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!? YOU'RE LUCKY SAKURA-CHAN EVEN WENT TO GO GET YOU!!! ESPECIALLY WITH HER WOUND!!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke coughed up water and he looked to the side. Sakura was all wet with her hair longer most likely because of the water. Usually it was neck length but now it passed her shoulders. It was a darker pink now.

She was shaking from the coldness of the water or so he though. She coughed up water and fell to the floor breathing hard. Sakura took Sasuke and placed him on her back. "Come on Naruto let's get to my house." Sakura said and carried Sasuke. "Sakura-Chan your wound is bleeding too much. Let me carry Sasuke for you." Sasuke heard Naruto say. Sasuke felt Sakura nod as she put Sasuke down. "It's ok I can walk myself." Sasuke said and looked at Sakura.

She suddenly placed her back against a tree and closed her eyes. "SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!' Naruto screamed making Sasuke's eyes widen. **(A.N THIS PART TOO!!! Imagine Sasuke's eyes widen near the end of the song when the music dies down as does the singers voice. The song is 4:22 minutes long and around 2:36 is where the music and voice die down. Then imagine Sasuke's eyes widening at Sakura's wound!! OMG!! IT FREAKING WORKS!!! Just in case you don't know I am talking about the same song. *points up*)** He saw the wound gushing out her blood. Sasuke ran to her even though he didn't have to. He looked down at her wound that was near her liver which was a vital organ. She was losing blood fast.

Tears fell down his face as he saw her slide down the tree. "No…no no no no no NO!!!!!!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees. He shakily grabbed her. "NARUTO GO GET TSUNADE!!!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto was already on it was a few yards away already. Sasuke held her closer. "Don't leave me please…please don't leave me!!" Sasuke screamed and cried while holding her close.

"S-Sasu…ke…k-k-kun…" she choked out adding the "Kun" to his name again. "Shh…don't talk…Just stay with me…" He whispered into her ear and sobbed more. "I-I…I l-lo-love…y-you…" he stuttered scared. "Don't…leave…me please…Sakura I love you…" he said crying harder and harder. "S-Sasuke…kun...I-I…lov…love…y-you…too…" She choked out and tried so hard to keep her eyes open. Sasuke felt chakra's in the distance.

He picked up Sakura and ran closer to them. He saw them and came to a stop timing it perfectly so he ended up right in front of it. Tsunade began to heal Sakura with all her might. "COME ON SAKURA STAY WITH ME YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!!!" Tsunade screamed while healing her faster as tears began blur her vision. Sakura looked to her teacher. "T-Ts-Tsunade…shi-shishou…? C-C-Ca-Can…y-y-yo-you…l-le…leave…m-me…t-t-to…d…" she was cut off instantly. "SHUT UP!! DON'T SAY THAT!!! LIKE HELL WE'LL EVER DO THAT!!" Naruto screamed crying.

"N-N-Na-Naru-Naruto…d-don't…s-scr-scream…any-anymore…y-you ma-make me t-t-think…you're…i-i-in t-t-trouble..." Sakura choked out showing that she cared. Or course it has always been aware that Sakura cared. Tsunade then began to heal faster and faster. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The thought of him losing another person…

He suddenly fainted.

He woke up and looked around to see the blinding light of white walls. After his eye sight adjusted he was aware of being in the hospital. His eyes widen after recalling what happened. He ran out looking for Sakura's name on the door. He finally found it and walked inside. He saw Naruto sitting beside her bed. Naruto didn't turn around even though he knew Sasuke was in the room. Sasuke walked over. "How…How is she?" Sasuke asked scared of what her condition could be.

"She'll be fine…but…she's in a coma…" Naruto said with tears running down his face. Tears welded up in Sasuke's eyes.

'_**NO!! NARUTO HAS TO BE JOKING!! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING YOU BAKA!!!!' Sasuke's inner shouted just as hurt from the news.**_

'…'

"Can I have some time alone with Sakura...Please…?" Sasuke asked Naruto. It was just like the novel. The man who loved the woman became heartbroken since she was shot about 6 to 7 times. She lived but was in a coma. And the man…

Sasuke walked over to her bedside as Naruto left letting him have sometime alone with Sakura. "Sakura…" he said and paused at her sleep looking face. "I'm not sure if you can hear me…but…As I said before…I love you…I always have and I…I always have and I always will." Sasuke said trying to find his words. He was never one for words except when it came down to Sakura. He had so much to say…but then again that was when she was conscious.

Sasuke sat on her bed. "Please…I'm begging you Sakura…" he said now crying. The sight of his cherry blossom like this made him hurt. "Please open up your beautiful jade green eyes for me…" Sasuke begged her. He laid beside her holding her crying. He didn't notice her eyes begin to open slowly but surely. Soon she was able to gather her mind back and she looked over to the man who held her crying his eyes out.

"Please wake up…please…" he kept repeating. "Sasuke-kun???" Sakura called his name to make sure. His eyes widen and he shot up. He looked at her open eyes. "S-Sakura…SAKURA!!!" He screamed and hugged her. Sakura remembered this except they had to switch places.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke began to wake up from the attack given to him by Haku. He took all the needles but surprisingly he wasn't dead. He wanted to make sure Sakura was ok. He had to know if she was alright. He felt something crying against his chest. He opened his eyes fully and looked down. "Sakura???" He called her name after seeing her long pink hair. _

_She shot up with wide eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun…SASUKE-KUN!!!" she screamed and hugged him tightly. _

Sasuke looked at her with his tear filled eyes and face. Sakura reached up and caressed his wet cheek in her palm. She brushed it gently wiping the tears away. "Sakura…" Sasuke called her name getting her attention. "Nani Sasuke-kun???" She asked him. A smile began to appear on his face but then it turned into a smirk. He leaned in. "No more hiding…" he said and kissed her.

-

Sasuke closed the romance novel after he read the final line. "Sasuke-kun are y- NANDE!! Sasuke-kun you read the whole story???" The woman of the story screamed. "Hai Sakura I wanted to see how you went with writing the story." She chuckled and walked over to him. She looked down on him since she was standing and he was sitting down. He hugged her waist and tugged on her shirt with his teeth. He brushed his lips against the now exposed skin of her stomach.

"Did you figure out where I got my inspiration from?" she said with an amusing tone. "Sakura …" he said recalling that night. He hugged her tighter. She gently brushed his hair with her hand. Sasuke looked up to her. "Sasuke-kun…it was three years ago…" she said caressing his cheek in her hand. "Sakura …I can't risk losing you again." He said and stood up. "And this time…" he placed his hand on her stomach. "I have not only you to lose…" he said.

Sakura looked up to him and smiled. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha…" she said. "I love you too Sakura Uchiha." He said. Suddenly he felt a kick against his hand causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "I think your forgetting someone." Sakura said with a smile on her face. The Uchiha chuckled. He got down on his knees and put his mouth against her stomach. "I love you too…" he said into her stomach.

_**Ok about the website it is mostly about nature and earth. It also has random other things there like videos and forums etc. I believe though that the more people who discover this website the more will try to help the earth. Please people join this website. The earth is being endangered. It is our home and we need to take care of it!! We can do a lot of things to help our home mother earth and even though the site is new there is already there are blogs on how to help!! PEOPLE I BEG YOU!!! Help us help the word become a better place!! STOP GLOBAL WARMING!!! STOP AIR POLUTION!! **_

_**Please join us!! Well I didn't make the site ALL CREDIT TO THE SITE OWNER!!! But please join!! Oh and I know you don't see the name of the website!! I put it in my profile. PLEASE PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT!! IT WILL TAKE ONLY A MINUTE!! THAT'S ALL!!! JUST LOOK AT IT!! PLEASE!!!**_


	22. 21: A Night Before

_**CHAPTER 21!!!! YAY!!! I WANNA DANCE!!! ^^!!! EVERYONE DANCE!! OVER 20 FREAKING CHAPTERS!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! I CAN'T *pinches self* OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! :'( OK!! Enough fooling around people we have got to get to business!!! I know I am very evil!! Psycho Sasuke didn't come back HAHA!!! Ok ok he will come back chapter…24??? I PROMISE!! I never break my promises No siry!! I don't!! OK SO LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!!! ^^ oh by the way the last chapter was sorta like a trick you chapter!! Sakura wrote the novel Sasuke was reading and the trick was they were the story!! ^^ just in case you didn't get that!!**_

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha after finally being back. 3 months and he earned the village's trust as well as the Konoha 12. He walked straight into the training grounds but stopped at what he saw, more than about 20 men attacking his teammates. The fight continued and Sasuke tried to help. Sakura was really being beat since she was fighting harder than everyone. It was as she was the target since the men kept on coming for her.

"Sakura –CHAN!!!" he saw Naruto scream as she was thrown from the enemy against a tree. She let out a "UGH!" and fell to the ground. His sharigan activated immediately as he saw a lustful glint in the man's eyes. He looked at Naruto to see him a little too busy even though he was trying his hardest to protect her.

She laid on her side, her curves showing through her ninja uniform, her hair was stringy as it usually was. Since she wore a skirt her legs showed lusciously. Sasuke couldn't take it any more as his curse mark activated. He saw fear in her eyes appointed to the attacker. Sasuke ran and jumped in front of Sakura animal like. His new opponents eyes widen as he saw the curse mark crawl over his skin. "S-Sasuke…sama…?" He said.

'_He has to be one of Orochimaru's if he calls me that!' _Sasuke growled at him. He felt a thud behind him causing his eyes to widen. He turned shakily looking at Sakura's now unconscious. He didn't care about the opponent anymore even though he would later. He turned around "Sakura…?" he called her. He grabbed her and began to shake her. "Sakura wake up!!" he screamed as tears ran down his face. "WAKE UP!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" he screamed shaking her more violently because that's how he was shaking.

Her pulse was faint and she was barely breathing. Sasuke who was violently shaking turned around and stood. His eyes turned completely black holding his sharigan. The curse mark crawled over his skin and closed completely covering his skin. His hair grew to the point of it going to his mid back in its usually hair style. Wings that looked like giant hands came out his back. He looked at them devilishly. He completely lost himself.

He walked towards the man who threw Sakura against the tree. His body was paralyzed out of fear of the Uchiha. Everyone watched in fear. Naruto quickly tried to run over to Sakura but before he could touch her Sasuke was in front of him holding him by the throat. The attackers who were scared ran away causing Sasuke to look at them. He threw Naruto against a tree knocking him out and jumped in front of the man who he thought "Killed" Sakura.

He grabbed him by his neck again. The other men were scared out of their wits and took a chance to leave. They all ran away shitting on themselves. Sasuke looked at the man emotionlessly. He cocked his head to the side slowly as if showing curiosity in how to kill him. Sasuke then took out his Katana and started to stab his vital organs. Naruto woke up witnessing the brutal act as Sasuke began to laugh in pleasure of the man's screams.

He began to laugh harder when he heard the man stop screaming. Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke didn't stop even after the attacker dying. Sasuke laughed harder and harder and stabbed harder and harder. "Now who can you touch eh!?!?!" he screamed in a amused voice. "YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" he screamed and threw the body against a tree then threw his katana to make it stay.

"She was mine…" he said in a deadly voice. Naruto looked with tears in his eyes at Sakura's body. He couldn't feel her chakra anymore. It was very faint and her chest didn't heave up and down peacefully. They hadn't done anything wrong. All she did was ask him out for a little sparring. She dated Sasuke ever since he got back and she could tell he was happy. Everyone could tell Sasuke was happy and content with her at his side. As a matter of fact the whole village came to the conclusion that he wanted nothing else in the world than to be with her.

"Sakura –Chan…why did you just leave him like that…you are all he has left…and a couple of hours before his birthday…" he said more tears falling down his face. Sasuke looked at the man who was now dead. He walked over to where Sakura was and sat right next to her. He said nothing, just sat next to her looking at the man who dared to touch her. He then took out a couple of kunais and shurikens. He then threw them at the dead body now tearing it apart.

"Why…did you do this to me?" Sasuke suddenly said and stopped throwing shurikens and kunais at the man. He turned around and looked at her. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!?!" he screamed at her. "YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW I WAS HURT IN THE PAST!!! SO WHY DO YOU HURT ME THE SAME WAY?!!" he screamed at her louder. "**YOU EVEN PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!!!!**" he screamed louder. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" he screamed her name into the night.

-

Sakura called Naruto. "Hey Naruto wanna go sparring??? I'm bored" she said with a bored voice. Of course her being a very powerful Kunochi she could handle anything except boredom. "SURE Sakura –CHAN!!" he screamed into the phone and then hung up. She began her walk. The real reason she asked him out her was to discuss Sasuke's birthday and to show him her present that she had gotten for the Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto!" she said after seeing him come finally. "Hey Sakura –Chan!" he said and hugged her. Even though Sasuke was very over-protective of Sakura Sasuke allowed exceptions such as Naruto. Other than him would be either found missing in the news or in the hospital the next day.

"OK LET'S GET STARTED!!" he screamed and got into fighting stance. "Actually Naruto I wanted to show you something!" she said. He turned curious. "What is it??" he said coming out of fighting stance and walking over to her. "W-What…do you think…of t–t-this for…S-Sasuke-kun's Birthday???" she said and out of her pocket she took out a gold chain that held what looked like a dog tag. On the tag it said 'I love you forever Sasuke-kun'. Naruto's eyes widen. It was the best ever.

He remembered what she had given him for his birthday. He got a PS3 like he wanted. He was VERY happy that day and couldn't stop hugging her.

He then grinned. "I bet he'll love it Sakura –Chan!! But I think that Teme will most likely be like 'You're all the present I need!' and all that mushy and cheesy stuff!" he said teasing Sasuke behind his back. Yes the two were brothers. Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks Naruto!" she said with a smile. After that they suddenly felt so much chakra's around them. They became very defensive. Sakura put her present into her pocket. Then the fight began. Naruto saw Sasuke jump into the fight and try to protect Sakura.

When she was knocked against the tree Sakura saw Sasuke's sharigan activate. She then saw the man responsible come over her with lust filled eyes. She cowered in fear not being able to fight. She knew she couldn't. Her chakra was depleted and she was hurt badly. Before he could touch her she saw Sasuke jump in front of her. She smiled and mouthed an 'I love you' at his back and then fell into the darkness that was trying to envelope her.

She then saw a light. "Sakura …my child…It is not your time to be here…The one you love needs you…" a voice said. She looked down to see Sasuke scream her name. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she heard pain and suffering. She then smiled and jumped.

-

Sasuke who was now sobbing at her body cried harder and harder. He had changed back and was being comforted by Naruto even though nothing was working. "Why did you leave me?!" he said whimpering and crying, his heart broken as he sobbed into her stomach like a spoiled boy crying into a pillow. "And…t-t-tomorrow…w-w-wa-was m-my b-bi-birth-day…" he choked out.

Sakura scrunched her eyes and soon slowly opened them. She heard sobbing and her shirt felt wet. She looked down as to who was crying. "S-Sa-Sasuke-kun??" she called for him. He sat up with eyes wide as was Naruto's. She looked at him with a smile. Sakura smiled at him.

He immediately went down and kissed her with more of his tears. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as the town clocked chimed signaling it was 12 midnight. He looked at her and with a kiss to distract him she placed her present on his neck. "Happy Birthday…!" she said with a smile. He felt the cold metal against his neck hanging loosely.

He looked down at the dog tags. "I love you forever…" Sasuke repeated the words on them. Sakura smiled knowing very well what he had directed what he just said to her. She smiled and sat up. "ALRIGHT!! Sakura –CHAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto screamed exciting. "NOW WE CAN THROW THE SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR SASUKE-TEME!!!" he screamed soon after causing Sakura to twitch.

Sasuke smirked. "Surprise Party huh…" Sasuke said looking at her. Suddenly she had become very devilish and looked at Naruto. "Naruto…run…" she said with anger. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Sakura by her waist before she could lunged herself at him and begin to strangle him.

"LET ME AT HIM!! LET ME AT HIM!!!" she screamed. "Sakura…" He said standing up and holding her. She growled animal like at the blond. Sasuke touched her cheek and gently caressed it. "I love you…" he said and kissed her. "Oh and I know Naruto probably said I was going to say this but I really don't need a present…your all that I need."

Sakura smiled at him and hugged him closely.

Then all of the Konoha 12 screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!!!!"


	23. 22: She's Blind

_**CHAPTER 22!!! YAY!! I FEEL SO HAPPY I WANT TO DANCE!!! .!! So any who people…SAM YOU ARE STARTING TO SCARE ME AGAIN!!! YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED!! :'(….do you hate me now??? …Ok…I understand….I am gonna go jump off a cliff…AFTER I FINISH THIS!! SO any who yeah…I am not sure if this is one of my best chapters, because I am sorta blowing off steam... PEOPLE!!! I AM WRITING THESE CHAPTERS FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT DURING **__**FINALS**__** WEEK!!! YOU SELFISH WORTHLESS…ok ok I'm kidding relax!! But that part is true about the finals and stuff. **_

The Team 7 boys waited at the bridge for both their sensei and their female teammate. "GAH!! WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN!??!" Naruto screamed his orange and black jumpsuit flying around with the stomp of his foot. The 18 year old blond loud mouth was annoying the 18 year old raven haired Uchiha. "NARUTO!! SHUT…YOUR…MOUTH!!!!!" he screamed not being able to hold himself anymore. Despite how he too wanted to know where his beloved cherry blossom was.

Sasuke looked to the entrance to the bridge but there was no silhouette of the pink haired beauty. His eyes lowered in sadness. _'Where could she be? She is never late and she appears always at 6:30 on the dot…'_ The young Uchiha thought in his head.

'_**HAHA YOU MISS HER YOU MISS HER!!' **_the Uchiha's inner teased.

'_If I miss her that means you miss her too stupid.' _Sasuke retorted back at him.

'_**You just called yourself stupid!' **_His inner said not going down without a fight.

'_Just shut your mouth already!' _Sasuke screamed at his inner in a bored tone.

His inner finally shut up causing Sasuke's attention to move back at the entrance of the bridge. Sasuke bit his lip secretly but was suddenly surprised when his sensei came into view with a poof from smoke. "Hey ever--….We are missing Sakura…where is she?" Kakashi asked looking for his "daughter." Sasuke and Naruto shrugged and looked at him with pleading eyes to go and find her.

_Sakura's house_

Sakura opened her eyes but to her surprise she couldn't see anything. "No…" she whispered as tears began to run down her face. She gripped her bed sheets realizing the family genes had passed to her and she was now blind. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" She screamed and threw whatever she could grab. She knew this would happen but she always went to Tsunade to help her see. That was how she had perfect eyesight. Now it was gone and even though she knew how to see using other methods she couldn't leave.

She knew how to see with the vibrations in the ground but she couldn't walk out. She didn't want to. She didn't want to feel discriminated. First off she had no family. Her parents abandoned her in front of Kakashi's doorstep causing him to raise her until she offered to live on her own.

She walked over to the mirror and with her feet looked at herself. She didn't understand herself but she could see with her feet. She looked at her eyes. They were still green but without a pupil a sign of her blindness. A single tear fell from her face. "You are too beautiful to be crying." she heard. She saw the man in her room even without turning and without her sight. Seeing with feet really help on missions. "Who are you and what do you want?!" she demanded to know from the man.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am the older brother of your teammate Sasuke." He told her. "I can see the resemblance in you…its very striking." She said. "I thought you were blind." He said. "I can see without my eyes." She said in a pretty rude voice. "So teach me." He said into her ear. "Never." She said getting prepared for whatever would ever come her way. "I want you…" he said into her ear.

"Last time I check you are a few years older than me." Sakura said giving him some trouble. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked trying to play her little game. "Not when it's more than 3 years older." She said playing her game the way she did. No one played the game better than her. It was her game that she had created. "If I can't have you…then I'll take you." He said with anger in his voice.

Before he could claim her lips he was thrown down the stairs but she was taken along. He landed on top of her looking at her with a smirk. Especially since she was in a spaghetti-strap t-shirt and then shorts that stopped at her mid-thighs. The worst part was at the age of 13 she had curves and they only got more curved as the years passed. Now at 18 she was the best looking Kunochi in Konoha. She was suddenly kissed by him. She took her hand and grabbed a nearby vase and then she smashed it against his head causing him to bleed and scream. He grabbed his face while screaming in pain. Sakura then ran out her house limping because of the fall she took.

She ran all the way to the training grounds of course no one was out due to the fact that it was very early. Sakura stopped at the training grounds and looked around. "NARUTO, SASUKE!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" she screamed looking for everyone. She ran into the forest thinking that they maybe training. Sakura ran but then everything literally froze as with her feet she saw a trap. She could also tell there was a trap because of the fact she could feel the hollowness of the cave in.

Before she was going to fall she grinded her feet into the ground causing her to slow down. She then took her hands and placed them against the floor and pushed herself off into the air and onto a tree branch. Sakura breathed heavily after all the running she did without stopping. Suddenly about a mile away she could feel Sasuke and Naruto running away from something. Soon she saw them and before they could stop they collided with her sending her to the floor.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed happy to see her ok. Sakura smiled at him but turned her face away so they couldn't see her eyes. "Sakura…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked sensing her distress. She whispered what happened to her to him making his eyes widen. "No…you can't be…you never showed any signs of being blind!" He said in disbelief. They finally got off her. Naruto put the pieces together. "You're…blind???" Naruto asked with tears welding up in his eyes.

Sakura smelled his tears and walked over to him. "Naruto…don't cry…it's no big deal! I can steal see with the vibrations in my feet." Sakura explained to him. "Sakura…What is it like…?" Sasuke asked her. "Oh…it's more like seeing nothing but darkness but…since I can see with vibrations I see like grey and white." Sakura said answering her questions.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked up to the owner of the voice. "Hi Kakashi-sensei…" she said with tears in her eyes because of what he would think. "Come on…" he said as he picked her up bridal style. "Tsunade found a cure." He said into her ear and left with a poof. Naruto looked to Sasuke. He saw just how much it affected him. Tears were threatening to fall, fists were clenched until he was literally bleeding, he was biting his lip making it bleed as well.

"S-S-She…she ca-can't se-see…me…" Sasuke choked out. His heart shattered with every drop of his word. "Sasuke…" Naruto said. But suddenly he was met with the running steps of the Uchiha.

"SASUKE!! WAIT!!" he screamed but it was too late. He was gone.

Sasuke ran all the way to the Uchiha mansion. He ran and slammed his door. He went into his room and cried. "WHY!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" he screamed even though Sakura had explained that it was her family's genes.

_-2 weeks later_

Sakura was in the hospital with bandages on her eyes. "Well…I did everything I could…Her eyes sight should be back but she won't have it perfect. She'll have to wear contacts filled with medicine so that it can be back to 20/20 vision. It will take about a 3 months' time." Tsunade said to Kakashi. Sakura looked around wanting to see. She wanted to see Sasuke. "Here are the contacts but when she puts them on she has to have the bandages on same without them. Until 3 months has passed she can have them off." Tsunade said looking sadly at her "Daughter."

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura called and stood. "I can still see with the vibrations in my feet so can I still go on missions…?" Sakura asked him. "I am sorry Sakura…but even if you can see and you are in ANBU…I can't allow it." Tsunade said. Sakura felt the warm salty tears fall from her eyes. "Kakashi…you must take care of Sakura…" Tsunade said giving the copy Nin Sakura.

"Sakura…I am so sorry. This is all my fault…I should've taken care of you more…" Kakashi said and allowed tears to fall from his eyes. "No…it's not your fault Kakashi-sensei." She said with a smile. Using her feet she began to walk straight towards his and hugged him. "Everything is going to be ok…won't it…" she asked him unsure herself. "I am sure it will…but there is a problem Naruto informed me of."

"What is it??" Sakura asked him

_Sasuke's House_

Sasuke was in his bed with his door locked. He still blamed himself. Why?? It happened 4 weeks before.

_Sasuke was in his room watching TV just about to get to bed. "Foolish Little Brother…" he heard at his door. He instantly reached for his katana and got into fighting stance. "I am not here to fight. I just want to let you in on a little information concerning the one you love." Itachi said seeing through all the years Sasuke had pretended not to have any interest in the pink haired Kunochi. _

_Sasuke looked at him still pretending. "I love not one of these foolish girls. They have no potential to be an Uchiha Matriarch." Sasuke said with hatred towards his brother. "Why are you even still alive?" Sasuke retorted at him. "Sakura…is losing her eyesight. She is going to become as blind as me." Itachi warned his brother. "Sakura's eyes have no sign whatsoever of blindness. She has 20/20 vision that can see in a mile radius." Sasuke spat at him letting out hatred in every word. _

"_So if you don't love her than how did you know that." He said outsmarting his brother. Sasuke glared. "Stay away from her." Sasuke said with hatred and murder lingering in his tone. "Hmph…since when did I ever listen to you?" he said in a mocking tone and poofed away in smoke before Sasuke could get him. "Damn it…Relax Sasuke…Sakura is not losing her eyes sight!!!" Sasuke said with a sigh._

"…_Sakura…" Sasuke said and with that went to bed._

Tears ran down Sasuke's face making his eyes redder than they already were. He sobbed and pulled his quilt over his head. "Why didn't I protect her…" he asked himself with a whimper in the end. "Because you were foolish little brother." He heard. Sasuke burst from out of under the quilt. "WHY, DID YOU TAKE AWAY HER EYES!!?! HERE BEAUTIFUL EYES!! YOU ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME WHY TAKE MORE!!!" He screamed.

He screamed loud even though he was just hallucinating Itachi. It wasn't real. He went back to sulking underneath his quilt until he heard about a good 2 hours later…

"TEME, COME ON GET OUT!!! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU OUT OF THAT ROOM FOR THE PAST 2 WEEKS!!! GET OUT!!!" Naruto screamed through the door. Sasuke stood quiet.

"Sasuke…please come out. Don't blame yourself for Sakura being blind." Kakashi said in a bored voice. Sasuke stood quiet and after hearing the words "Sakura being blind" he cried harder letting out a sob in the process. "Sasuke get out this instant or Naruto breaks down the door." Kakashi said with a stern voice this time. It was true Sasuke had not left the house ever since his discovery of Sakura being blind 2 weeks ago.

"Sasuke…3….2…" then before he could reach one he stopped. Then Sasuke heard the most beautiful voice, the only beautiful voice to him. "Sasuke-kun…" came from the door. "Sasuke-kun…I can see you with vibrations…" She said. "Sasuke-kun please…open the door…" she begged him. "Please…" she saw him get up from the bed and walk over to the door to open it. He looked at her with his red puffy eyes.

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm. "It's okay…I promise its ok…" she said and hugged him. He sobbed into her shoulder and held her tighter. "It's okay…" she whispered into her ear and stroked his hair. Naruto and Kakashi looked to each other then at the two and smiled before leaving.

Sakura and him pulled back but kept each other in their embrace. She stroked his hair gently and smiled at him. He wanted to look into her eyes. Not bandages. "I can see you…" she said with a smile. Soon he smiled. He then leaned down and captured her lips gently pulling each other into a passionate kiss.

-

"And that is the story of how me and your mother got together." A now 25 year old Sasuke said to his 4 year old son and 3 year old daughter. His son had black hair in the shape of the chicken butt along with green eyes looking most like his father with his mother's eyes. Then his daughter had pink hair like her mother with onyx eyes like her father. She looked more like her mother. Both were beautiful. "Wow…So you were heartbroken daddy that mommy lost her eyesight?" His daughter asked.

"Hai, if there is one thing that I could chose on your mother for safe keeping it would be her eyes…, and hair, and face and…" he was cut off when they all heard the door slam.

"I'm home…" They heard a feminine voice say. "MOMMY!!!" the two screamed and ran to the voice both tackling her but not having any affect on the ANBU medic ninja. "Was the mission a success mommy?" Their daughter Yuki asked. "Hai, the Big and Bad assassin was taken down!" she said in a playful voice while picking her up and gently throwing her on the couch as a sign that the assassin was taken down.

Sasuke smiled at his family. His son, Rai, then join in by tackling his mother with joy. Her butt went straight down on the couch and she let out an "Uff…". Then they all laughed. She hugged them. "I missed you." She said and looked at them with a smile. "We missed you too mother." They said looking at their beautiful mother said to be beautiful since birth. She let out a chuckle. "You go along and play ok." She said to them with a soft voice. "Hai mother!" they said in unison and ran off to play.

She then turned to him. They stood and hugged with him burying his face in her hair. "I missed you more than they!" he said in a childish voice. Sakura laughed at her husband's unique antiques that she was happy with. That way she wasn't the only one childish. They knew their son and daughter were hearing them since they felt their chakra.

Sasuke pulled her closer. "Sakura…please tell me you aren't hurt in any way shape or form…" he said with a stern but worried voice. "Sasuke-kun I'm fine!" she said with a smile. "Good…Because you have to ready for tonight when I take you out to dinner." He said camouflaging what he really meant. She smiled. "I love you…" she said gently. He pulled her in for a kiss say the same thing. When they parted for air she said… "Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her with a curious face. "I can see you." She said with a smile. He smiled back and her and held her closer.

* * *

**_Ok please tell me how this one was!! I was not confident about this one and literally wanted to delete this whole thing!! So please tell me!! SAM!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!! RAWR!!! wait...what was the "rawr" for???Ok i am lost!!Alright I said I would jump off a cliff if she didn't review and then out of nowhere there was a RAWR...ok you know what...Screw this. Just screw it just hope enjoyed this freaking chapter!!!_**


	24. 23: Karaoke Party PART 2 YAY!

_**OK!! Sam reviewed so I won't jump off a cliff!! :D!! And seriously I gotta say WHAT A FREAKING RELIEF!! You know seriously I was on top of a mountain and I was like 'O…M…F…G…' Phew well a-t least that is over. I am super lucky!!! OMG!! Thanks Sam YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!! Ok now because I am bored and have nothing else to do and I feel like laughing at my own randomness…I AM GONNA CONTINUE KARAOKE PARTY!!! YAY!! Well let's get started!!! CHAPTER 23!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Tenten put her hand in the bowl and pulled out the next name. "AND THE NEXT NAME IS…INO!!!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ino smiled happily that it was her turn. Everyone groaned as soon as they saw her walk up the stage. EVERYONE knew that Ino could get competitive and that she stunk at losing. Tenten smirked at what she had done. "So anyway…hehehehehe…Any words Ino!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA" she said bursting out laughing. Sasuke looked to Tenten and smirked. He knew what she did.

Sakura looked to Sasuke asking what was done. Sasuke whispered in her ear and once it was over she began to giggle uncontrollably. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles. Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder after calming down. He stiffened and blushed but in the end let go and relaxed. Hey he wanted this so why fight it.

"Actually YEAH!!!!" she said and flipped her hair around. "THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!! THIS IS WHO I AM AND YOU ARE ALL JUST J.E.A.L.O.S" she said spelling "jealous" wrong. "Um…Ino…Jealous is spelled J.E.A.L.O.U.S." Sakura corrected with a small giggle. She moved her head away causing Sasuke to get disappointed. He showed it a little but it showed.

"SHUT UP SMARTY BILLBOARD BROW PANTS!!" Ino shouted in the mic making Sasuke growl in over-protection. "WELL HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR UGLY-ASS MOUTH AND SING THIS DAMN SONG ALREADY!!" he screamed defending Sakura. Her eyes widen but then went back to normal size and smiled. Ino let out a dramatic gasp and glared at the Uchiha receiving a glare from him. If looks could kill and send people to hell…Ino wouldn't even be in hell. She would've gone straight passed it going millions and millions of miles under.

She growled and looked to Tenten. "HIT IT!!" she screamed. "Whatever you HAHAHAHAHAHA say!!!" she said laughing with all her might. "OMG!!! Ok Neji go ahead turn on the music…HAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!" she said laughing more and more.

_Ugly Girl by Weird Al Yankovic_

_[Ken]__  
Wanna go for a ride?__[Ino]__  
Sure Ken!__[Ken]__  
Well forget it!__[Ino]__  
I'm an ugly g---_"WOAH WOAH STOP!!!" She screamed. Everyone began to laugh. "MY SONG WAS "BARBIE GIRL" NOT "UGLY GIRL!!!" she screamed not very happy. "Oh um…sorry Ino….hehehehehe….We couldn't find the song so we got something similar…HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA" she burst out laughing too hard.

Sakura smirked at Tenten. She and Tenten together made the ultimate pranksters so even though she was upset Tenten hadn't told her about this she was proud of her Sidekick in crime! "Hmph fine I'll sing it to show you guys how STRONG I AM!!" she screamed and then looked at Tenten. "Yeah...ehhehehehehehehe...You are the stongest kunochi in the...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA WORLD!!! HAHAHHAHAHHAA!!" Tenten then fell on the floor clutching at her seides and crying.

_[Ken]__  
Wanna go for a ride?__[Ino]__  
Sure Ken!__[Ken]__  
Well forget it!__[Ino]__  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Said I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!_

Sakura began to laugh. "Oh my gosh Tenten!! Why, didn't you tell me!!?" Sakura asked her with an amused voice. "Ah…I wanted to show you how much of a genius I am!" she said. "Well I am impressed!" Sakura said with an interested voice. "Nice work Tenny." She said using the nickname only Sakura was allowed to use. Then they did their handshake.

_  
__[Ken]__  
You're so ugly,  
you disgust me!_

Sasuke watched from a distance. "Sasuke…I am sorry…I didn't think that…" Naruto said trying to apologize.

"Naruto it's not your fault…It's mine. How could I expect for her to look at me like that with her beautiful jade green eyes. Why should I have her to myself if I can't even tell her how I feel?" Sasuke said with a sad voice. "Sasuke-Teme…I bet that you can get Sakura-Chan!! You just…" he was cut off. "Naruto that isn't the point! Her heart has been broken I can't afford to break it more! My own heart breaks every time I see her with another man! I WISH TO KILL THEM ALL!!" he screamed wanting his wish granted.

Luckily they were in the kitchen while the party was in the living room. "Sasuke…Sakura-Chan wouldn't want you to kill for her." Naruto said wisely. Sasuke looked to the ground. "As she wishes…"_[Ino]__  
I'm a sad,  
Homely girl,  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as board  
Thin and lengthy__[Ken]__  
You're a doll  
Get a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't come near me  
'Cause your breath is stanky!__[Ino]__  
Don't get touched!  
I'm afraid!  
'Cause guys say,  
I'm an eye sore!__[Ken]__  
You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!__[Ino]__  
Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!__[Ken]__  
You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!__[Ino]__  
Boo hoo, boo hoo!__[Ken]__  
I'm sorry,  
But you're too damn ugly!__[Ino]__  
Oh, screw you, Ken!__[Ken]__  
You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!__[Ino]__  
Boo, hoo, hoo, yeah!__[Ken]__  
You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!__[Ino]__  
Boo hoo!  
Boo hoo!__[Ken]__  
I'm sorry,  
But you're too damn ugly!__[Ino]__  
Oh, screw you, Ken!_

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Said I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!

Oh let's go out and have some fun!

Acne everywhere,  
Unwanted facial hair,  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!

Oh let's go out and have some fun!

The song finally finished and everyone burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!!" she screamed and went back to her seat. Shikamaru put his arm around her shoulders. "Relax Ino." He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She felt that he was uncomfortable with the sudden action. "Shika is everything alright???" she asked him. He stood quiet and looked up at Tenten who regained her posture."OMFG!! That was so god damn funny!! I can't breathe!!!" Tenten said into the mic while laughing.

"Ok ok the next person is…Hinata!!" Hinata smiled and went up on stage. "U-Um…Th-This is dedi-dedicated…t-t-to the one I-I l-love." She said shyly due to the fact that she was on stage. **(A.N This song I am using is from my FAVORITE MOVIE EVER!!! The movie is called "Across the Universe" and I know it has old songs but you have to admit it…was….freaking…AWESOME AND KAWAII!!! Kawaii=cute :3 I request that EVERYONE see that movie!! It was soo cute!!!!)**

_I Want to Hold Your Hand by TV Carpio_

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

"Wow Sakura-Chan Hinata-Chan has an awesome voice." Naruto said in astonishment. "Of course, she always has." Sakura said looking to him with a smile. "NANI you knew she had a voice as great as that?!?!!" Naruto said in both awe but then shock. "No duh baka!" she said of course kidding. Her eyes and face showed amusement. Sasuke looked at the two of them. He looked to the side with sadness. _'WHY?! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SAY IT??!! IT'S SO EASY IN MY DREAMS WHY NOT HERE!?!?' _The Uchiha screamed at himself in his head.

_  
Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me_

You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

'_I wanna hold her hand.' _The Uchiha said looking at her hand. Just reach out and that is all he had to do. He put his hand on her shirt and tugged it as a sign of asking for her attention. She turned to him and looked at him granting his request. He whispered in her ear. "I…I-I am…I am having…urges." Her eyes widen as she knew what he meant. Sasuke looked down for it was the truth. He wanted the drug. For god's sake she kept hanging around Naruto. It made him jealous. Therefore he guessed this was the reason he took drugs. But it was only a guess. 

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Sakura took Sasuke upstairs into her room. It was nice, neat, the smell intoxicated Sasuke, it was sky blue and then with pictures of she, Naruto, and Sasuke, and some of them had Kakashi. Only one had all of the Konoha 12. "Sasuke-kun…please…don't do this…" she said cupping his cheek in her hand. He wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face into her hair. "I…I think I know why I do them…" he said into her ear.

"Why…?" she said looking into his eyes. "I think…I think i—it's because…I-I…" when the end he knew he blew it. "I think it's because of my past…" Sasuke said and hugged her tighter. She wrapped her small arms around his neck hugging him back. "It's okay…shh…"she hushed and soothed him. His eyes became soft and he bit his lip. _'NO BAKA!! IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!!!'_ Sasuke screamed at himself.

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand.

Hinata finished her singing and then smiled at the cheering audience. "U-Um…T-that was dedicatedtoNaruto-kun!" she said really fast and then fainted earning a gasp from the audience. Naruto quickly ran up to the stage and looked at her face. He smiled. "I love you too Hinata-Chan!!" he said with a smile. "AAAAAAAWWW, SO KAWAII!!!" Tenten said into the mic with a smile. "NaruHina Everybody!!" she said as Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and laid her on the couch with her head on his lap.

Everyone clapped for the new couple. Sakura and Sasuke heard it from upstairs. The two smiled and walked downstairs. "Way to go Naruto." Sakura said smiling at him. Sasuke gave him a nod of approval. Naruto smiled back at them and put Hinata on his lap so they could sit.

"OK EVERYONE THE NEXT PERSON IS…" Then the dramatic music came into view. "…Kiba…" she said with disappointment. _'Damn I wanted it to be Sakura!!!' _she screamed in her head. Kiba hopped on stage. '_Let's see what Sakura likes…maybe I can mess with Sasuke a little.' _He smirked. "This song is dedicated to Sasuke!" he said confidently. "Sakura…maybe finally you can see that I am better than scum like Sasuke."

Sasuke growled over-protectively. Sakura blushed understanding that Kiba liked her. Sasuke clenched his fist as soon as he saw Sakura's blush. He looked at Kiba trying to control himself.

_Burn in my Light by: Mercy Drive_

_Hey! Hey!_

Hey! Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
Take what's mine...

Sasuke growled. _'Take what's yours?! She is mine…MINE!' _His mind screamed at Kiba. He looked over to Sakura to see her chatting with Naruto about Kiba. "Yeah Kiba has liked you ever since genin days." Naruto said. "Nande?! Why didn't he tell me?!" she said in shock. "To tell you the truth…" she blushed. "I sorta liked him too. But that was back then!" she said still blushing. Sasuke looked at Kiba with his sharigan. 

Hey! Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
You're gonna burn in my light.

'_Inuzuka Kiba…you are going down.' _Sasuke's mind thought evilly. But before he did anything he thought of Sakura. He then looked down sadly. _'I knew it she doesn't love me anymore…' _Sasuke thought and walked upstairs unnoticed. Tenten looked at Sasuke from across the room. _'No Sasuke!! Fight for Sakura this is your chance to tell her how much she means to you!! YOU LOVE HER, GO AFTER HER!!!' _Tenten screamed in her head at the Uchiha. Her eyes widen as suddenly Sasuke turned around and looked at her. He gave her a look of 'what's-the-point'. 

They tried to run to find out, but no-one cared.  
Inside your house somehow now, you understand.

Tenten bit her lip and ran after him after watching his retreating back. She ran into his room seeing him laying on his bed reading. "Sasuke…remember when we were genin and you told me how much you loved Sakura…to the point of obsession." She said. "Tenten…I thank you for all the secrets you kept from everyone for me but you and me can both see Sakura doesn't feel that way anymore…" before he could say anything else he was cut off. "And this is the reason why!! Sasuke you being distant and not telling anyone how you feel is what breaks her heart!" his heart stopped for a minute and his eyes widen. He remembered his words to Naruto. _'I can't afford to break her heart anymore…'_

_  
Hey! Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
Burning inside my light._

Sasuke sat up his eyes full of sadness. Tenten walked out. He gritted his teeth and suddenly he felt a tear. He pulled her picture out that he had drawn. It looked exactly like her. He gripped the picture tighter as he saw tears fall on it. The water caused the paint he used to drop to the floor. Soon the beautiful picture was nothing but a paint slide. His eyes suddenly became determined.

Hey! Nothing you can say(say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
Take what's mine...

Hey! Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
You're gonna burn in my light.

Sasuke wiped his tears away and put on his emotionless mask so no one could suspect anything. He walked down only to be caught in a hug from Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, where have you been?! As soon as I finished my talk with Naruto I noticed you were gone why you didn't tell me you were going upstairs??" she said. "I had something to do upstairs. Relax Sakura.' He said and gave her a small smile that he only gave to her or Naruto. She smiled back at him pulled away to go sit on their couch.

They tried to run to find out, but no-one cared.  
Inside your house somehow now, you understand.

Hey! Nothing you can say (say), nothing's gonna change what you done to me.  
Now it's time to shine (shine), you'll never take what's mine!  
Burning inside my light.

The crowed clapped but didn't exactly roar. "Ah screw all of you guys!" he said in embarrassment that his applause wasn't louder than Naruto's. He hopped off and Tenten took the stage. "Ok Kiba…that was…ok…I mean it was great!" she said giving him encouragement. He gave her a sneer which caused her to be angry. "Well FINE BE MAD I DON'T CARE YOU SUCKED ANYWAY!" she screamed.

"Anyway the next singer is…" she reached into the bowl and looked at the name and looked up with a smile. She looked at the entrance door and the sand sibilings walked in. Sakura's eyes widen. "PANDA!!!" she screamed and ran straight into Garra's arms. "Hey Sakura…" he said along with his sister and brother Temari and Kankuro. "Sorry were late." Temari apologized.

Sasuke looked to Garra. He had made his peace with the red head as soon as he got back from Orochimaru and after killing Itachi. There was one thing though that Sasuke couldn't escape. The fact that there was something deep inside Garra's heart that was the same thing Sasuke wanted. Sakura's love. Sasuke glared at him.

'_She is mine…' _He thought with determination as he knew. He was going to make Sakura knew his feelings and he had an idea. "As I was saying the next singer is Garra!!" Tenten said.


	25. 24: He was one step Ahead!

_**CHAPTER 24!! YAY!!! Well I was bored so just started typing and stuff. AND PSYCHO SASUKE IS BACK YAY!!! He is back by request. I was gonna be mean again and skip another 4 chapters but someone asked for him back so I brang him back. OH BY THE WAY…**__**READ THIS PEOPLE!!! I am not sure if anyone is interested but I am holding a contest!! The Rules are it HAS TO HAS TO be Sasusaku and the contest is called Insane Sasuke. I want to see who can create THE MOST OBSESSIVE AND INSANE SASUKE EVER!!! Any who more about the contest is at the bottom. **_

She looked into the Uchiha District standing just outside of it. She looked up to the Konoha 12, ANBU members and Tsunade who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at them and began her walk through.

'_No fear…'_

She looked around a little scared but forced the expression of fear off her face. "SASUKE-KUN…" she called out to him. She didn't see the figure looking down at her with a smirk from the window. He looked down at her with a smirk and a grin. "Get everyone except for her." He ordered the demon wolves behind him. "Sakura…" he whispered her name and disappeared from the window.

The wolves got onto the wolves staring down the powerful ninja and Hokage. Black smoke banded their mouths to prevent them from making noise and the wolves disappeared with the ninja and Hokage. "SASUKE-KUN…" Sakura screamed again. She knew there was something wrong. She brushed it off and continue with her acting. "SASUKE-KUN…" she screamed for the last time until finally she felt his hungry breath crawling down her neck.

"Yes my love…" he whispered into her ear. She turned around and hugged him.

'_Come on why won't they get him!! Sasuke is vulnerable now!!' _she screamed in her head. Neji who managed to get back onto the roof with the black band around his mouth still fighting the wolf looked at Sasuke and Sakura. He looked and caught Sasuke's eyes in his own and saw Sasuke's grin at him. Neji's eyes widen as he was suddenly beginning to be taken away again. _'He…HE KNEW!!' _and then he was gone along with the wolf.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "Sasuke-kun…I am so sorry I didn't realize earlier…you are the only one for me…" she said with a smile. Sasuke smiled at her and caressed her cheek in his palm.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her with the utmost gentle touch. He touched her as if she was glass and very fragile. When the kiss got more passionate and filled with aggression he pulled and held her tighter. Sakura was secretly enjoying this that is until he pulled away and began to whisper in her ear.

"How could you lie to the one you love so easily…Sa-Ku-Ra…" he said breaking her name down. Sakura's eyes widen. "Sasuke-kun what are you talking about?" she said looking dead into his eyes. "How could you Sakura…lie to me…I love you and you…you lie to me?" he said insanity showing in his eyes and voice. Sakura's eyes widen. She immediately got out of his grasp and ran away hearing his sickening laughter behind her.

She pumped chakra into her feet with tears in her eyes blurring her vision. She saw a bear dead ahead and went straight into it as her only option. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as soon as she saw his feet stop and look around. "Sa-Ku-Ra where are you???" he said breaking her name down into syllables and adding his insane torture into it. He walked over to a tree across from the den but was suddenly met with a kunai against his neck.

Sakura's eyes widen and more tears fell as she watched Sasuke fall to the floor.

'_Sasuke…kun…' _

She wasn't sure if it was a trick or the real thing so she stayed in the den and soon fell asleep. She woke up laid down on her side. She looked up to see the Uchiha still laying there in his blood. She peeked her head out and looked around. She then crawled out into the open and crawled to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke-kun…" she called his name to see if he was ok. Tears fell down her face and she let out a sob as he didn't reply.

She pulled him and laid his head on her lap. His eyes were open but they were soft as if holding a message around the lines of 'I love you forever'. She gently brushed his hair and then kissed his lips. She sobbed hard and was too distracted to notice him staring at her with the sickening grin of his.

She felt a hungry breath on her neck making her eyes widen. "I told you…you love me too much." He said and suddenly everything was black.

Sakura woke up in a bed shooting up with wide scared eyes. She noticed this wasn't her bed and quickly ran out downstairs until she fell. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as soon as she saw Sasuke come out with a worried expression. She ran back upstairs but was caught by Sasuke. "SAKURA WHAT'S WRONG?!?! LOOK AT ME!! WHAT'S WRONG!?!" Sasuke screamed.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO PATH!!!!" she screamed and fought against his tight grip. She screamed everything out to him while she continued to fight. "Please…let Naruto go!!! *sob sob* please Sasuke-kun…you have me now let Naruto go!" she begged him. "Sakura…relax…" he said softly now getting her to stop screaming. "You were just dreaming…Sakura…." He told her calming her down and stroking her hair lovingly. "D-D-Dreaming???" she asked in confusion.

"Hai Sakura…look at me." He said and looked into her eyes. "When I came to the village you accepted me with open arms…you were never with Naruto." Sasuke said softly to her. "Now why don't you get dressed Tsunade will be here any minute for your check up." Sasuke said and kissed her gently on the lips and he began to walk out the room. "Check up? For what?" Sasuke froze dead in his step.

"…you…you don't remember..?" Sasuke asked in shock. "Remember what???" Sakura asked him catching up to him. "Sakura…you almost died! Me and you went on a mission as soon as I was off of my 2 month probation and the enemy almost killed you!" Sasuke said with a concerned and worried voice. "I…I don't remember…" she said. As soon as she said those words she was met with Sasuke screaming and he threw a glass vase across the living room.

"DAMN IT!! THIS ALL MY GOD DAMN FAULT!!!!" Sasuke screamed and threw another vase. "Sasuke-kun…" she touched his shoulder. "I should've protected you…" Sasuke said. His voice sounded like it cracked. Sakura hugged him. "It's ok Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled at him. He gently leaned in and captured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

Sasuke placed her gently against the wall and begged for entry. He was given permission and his tongue began its exploration. They were suddenly met with a "Ahem…" from Tsunade who was standing at the doorway. They pulled away and looked at Tsunade.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting anything." She said with a smug look on her face. "Hn…give Sakura her check up…" Sasuke said to her. "Alright alright relax! Can you excuse yourself Sasuke?" she said. Sasuke left the living and went out. Tsunade began her check up making sure she was ok. "Well you seem fine." Tsunade said and ruffle her hair. "I will see you next week ok!" Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura nodded with a smile and watched her mentor, teacher, and mother leave. Tsunade left and let Sasuke inside his own house. As soon as his back was turned her eyes became saddened. She remembered what happened last night.

"_DAMN IT!! HE WAS ONE STEP AHEAD OF US!!!" Neji screamed and threw a chair across the Hokage office. Anger flared in his eyes. "Neji calm down! There has to be some way we can find out how he knew…" Tsunade said thinking. "That is only a question I can answer now isn't it…" They heard on the window. "SASUKE YOU BASTARD GIVE SAKURA AND NARUTO BACK!!" Kiba screamed. _

_Sasuke jumped onto the floor this time not only did his eyes hold insanity but they also held a murderous glint. "You listen to me…" Sasuke said with hostility and aggression. "Sakura is mine…" he said with an animal like growl at the end. He snapped his fingers and a wolf appeared holding Sakura. Sasuke gently picked her up as if she was the most fragile thing. Sasuke placed a kiss upon her lips. _

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER PSYCHOPATH!!" Tsunade screamed anger ridden in her voice. Sasuke held Sakura bridal style. "Now you should know after all the messages I have given you I wouldn't allow that…" Sasuke said with a smirk on her face. Tsunade looked at him. "What do you want?" She said. Sasuke looked to the Konoha 12. "Get out." He simply commanded them. They looked to Tsunade who gave them a nod. _

_They then left the Hokage Tower. _

"_What do you want Sasuke…" Tsunade said. Sasuke who was still holding Sakura sat in a chair with Sakura on his lap and her head gently on his shoulder. "I want you to give her checkups every week." Sasuke said. Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "For What? Sakura is perfectly hea-…" she was cut off. "No she isn't…Why…" He said. As soon as he said why, Tsunade heard his voice crack. _

"_Why what Sasuke?" She said trying to get deeper into his mind. This was either Sasuke reaching out for help or the Insane Sasuke making demands. "Why does she keep choosing Naruto…? WHY WON'T SHE LOVE ME?!?!" Sasuke screamed holding Sakura tighter. "I….I had no idea it affected you this way Sasuke…" Tsunade stood up and began to walk slowly towards Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke…we are going to get you some help ok…" before she could touch him Sasuke smacked her hand away. "I don't need your help…" he said now aggression in his voice. Sasuke stood up and gently put Sakura down on the couch. He kissed her lips again and turned to Tsunade. "You will act like nothing has happened…if not…" he said and took out a katana. He put it against his neck._

"_Say goodbye to the great Haruno Sakura and the great Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. Her eyes widen. She knew now how deep his love was for her. To the point of where he would not only kill her but kill himself as well. "Sasuke…if you really love her then you would let her have the happiest day of her life." Tsunade said wisely._

"_Not until the happiest day of her life is with me!" he said now pointing the Katana at Tsunade now. "She is going to be mine…and I'll do anything to make that happen…especially kill." Sasuke said and by the look of his eyes he wasn't joking. His insane eyes showed no remorse whatsoever but then showed amusement. "Ok…I'll do it…" Tsunade said with tears falling down her face. _

_Sasuke gave a smirk, picked up Sakura and left in a puff of smoke. _

Tsunade let more tears fall thinking of how she failed Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who gently smiled at her. "So what did Tsunade say?" he asked her. "She said I seemed fine." She said with a smile. "Well that's a relief." He said and smiled at her. Sakura smiled at hugged Sasuke. With her back turned Sasuke smirked and his eyes went back to insane. He then dragged his posture back and looked at Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes began to show lust. Sakura looked into his Onyx pools with the same look in hers. Sasuke kissed her softly before it started to get rough and wanting. Sasuke picked up Sakura and placed her against the bed. When Sasuke began to work his way down her neck Sakura heard something bang against the wall. She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…did you hear that?" she said looking around. "Hear what?" he said and continued his work causing Sakura to moan. _'Damn…I told Naruto to shut his god damn mouth…looks like I might have to do that myself later.' _Sasuke thought in his mind still not stopping his work.

Sakura then heard another bang. "There…ah…it is…mmm…again…" she said in between moans. Sasuke looked at her not being able to stand it anymore. He trapped her arms in chakra strings making her eyes widen. "S-S-Sasuke-kun…? What are you doing??" she said. His frown went to a smirk and a smirk went into the insane grin she had been trying to hide from.

Her eyes widen. "I-It wasn't a dream was it…y-you…you wanted this to happen…" she said as tears ran down her face. Sasuke took his hand and caressed Sakura's cheek wiping away the tears. "Shh…don't cry love…" he said and nudge his head against hers.

He walked out with Sakura still in chakra binds and then came back with Naruto tied to a chair bloody. She screamed and began to cry. Sasuke then got back on top of Sakura and kissed her cheek. "Do you see…how much you mean to me now?" he asked and licked her cheek. "W-Why…" she said looking at Naruto. "Because…you're mine." Sasuke answered and licked her cheek again moaning at the fact her could taste her. Strawberries are what he tasted.

"S-Sasuke…Let Sa-Sak-Sakura…chan go!" he said trying to gather the strength he had left over. Sasuke looked at him now nothing but evil showing in his eyes ready to kill. "Never…" he answered to him.

Sakura looked to Naruto tears falling very frequently. He looked at her as a tear rolled down his face. Sasuke looked at both of them and gritted his teeth. He got off Sakura and went over to his closet taking out his Katana. Sakura's eyes widen and she screamed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed.

_**Like I said for those of you who didn't read the beginning I am going to hold a contest. This contest called Insane Sasuke. You can give whatever type of title you want just send me a message and then give me the URL. The URL for those of you who don't know just in case is the bar where you type the website. So copy and paste the URL of your Insane Sasuke story and send it to me. **_

_**I am not sure if anyone is interested so this contest will go on until I get…5 stories maybe more. I will let everyone know when the contest is over. Um…Oh yeah I will rate the story on 1 through 5 with 5 being the best you can get 1 meaning it was not very good. Here are the things in which will probably get you a 5…**_

_**1: Sasuke is completely unpredictable.**_

_**2: Sakura is the victim of course (IT HAS TO BE SASUSAKU)**_

_**3: As said in number 2 it HAS TO HAS TO be SASUSAKU**_

_**4: People die by the hands of Sasuke **_

_**5: Be creative!! **_

_**6: Make sure you put in details so that I can imagine the dude being insane**_

_**7: Don't forget to send the damn thing to me -_____-**_

_**8: Make sure it is over 1,000 words long please I don't want to read short stuff **_

_**9: Be prepared for any criticism**_

_**10: If you do this there is no turning back please do not come to me and give me something that is utterly unmotivated and completely (not to be mean or anything) a completely stupid retarded hunk of trash. **_

_**11: Do not expect the criticism from number 10. No I am not that harsh. I am actually nice!**_

_**12: Don't forget to send it to me (Just a reminder.)**_

**_Um...That's about it. If you have any questions at all ANYTHING don't be afraid to ask me. I don't bite ok. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BITE YOU THROUGH A GOD DAMN COMPUTER!!! Any who well buh bye people!! See ya chapter 25 oh and if you guys compete in the contest!!_**


	26. 25: Best Friends

_**Well I see everyone is actually interested in the contest!! XD I wasn't expecting that!! I thank all of you I really do. Whenever I feel like I am the worst, stupidest, dumbest, lamest, boring, depressing, low-self esteemed person in the whole entire planet…YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!!!! YAY!! ALL OF YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!!! :') OMG I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T CRY!!! DARN YOU!! NO ONE MAKES ME CRY UNLESS I AM HURT PYSHICALLY BADLY!!! NEVER EMOTIONLESSLY!!! YOU PEOPLE…YOU…YOU JUST GO AND READ THE STORY!!! **_

Sasuke sat with a blush on his face as his pink haired best friend laid her head against his shoulder unconsciously. They had met at the age of 4 years old from then on they were inseparable. Nothing tore them apart. Not his guy friends not her gal friends. When the other was in distress the other would drop everything and be on the way.

Today, Sakura was so upset she didn't let anyone see her for days. Why? Ino had claimed to have smacked her by mistake while the other gals said it was on purpose as did Sakura. Sakura was so upset she punched the crap out of Ino making her bleed. Sasuke was the only one who knew the extent of Sakura's anger. If something or someone dared to anger her…well…let's just say they better enjoy the last few days they would have left.

Anyway from what Sasuke heard from Sakura's friends is that there was a sleep over. Hinata and Sakura along with Tenten were having a pillow fight. Then in about a few minutes Sasuke called. Ino glared as she heard her friend say "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Tenten were the champions at pillow fights but suddenly Hinata ambushed them causing a fight between the three. Sakura heard her phone and breathless she picked up the phone and answered knowing the ring tone all too well. "Your Guardian Angel" by 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' although the reason why he picked it was oblivious to her she came to the conclusion that he cared a lot about her. _

_She cared for him the same way. Her ringtone on his phone was "Blind" by 'Placebo'. She was more of one of the guys than she was a girl. Another thing Sasuke liked and she knew it. He always wanted someone who could challenge his ego and physical properties. Luckily she wasn't the only one out of the girls who were like this. Tenten was just like her and Hinata was half way like them. _

'_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven' _

_She answered. "Hi Sasuke-kun what's up?" She answered. They paused their pillow fight. She didn't see Ino look at her from across the room with a look of anger and envy on her face. "NANDE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PLAYING POKER!!" She screamed. She paused again and then giggled. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked._

"_**Well I wanted to but you seemed happy and excited about the sleepover so I decided to leave you with that." He said inwardly smirking at his hand. He was going to get a Flush.**_

"_Oh...ok well then why don't you get back to your poker game me Tenten and Hinata have a score to settle." She said getting a glint in her eyes looking at them. _

"_**Sakura please don't hurt the poor girls. I know you and I don't think Naruto or Neji would be happy to find Hinata and Tenten with any types of wounds whatsoever." He said placing his hand down earning a groan from the group of men because of losing their money.**_

"_Aww...pweety pwease Sasuke-kun!!" she said in a cooed voice. _

"_**Sakura behave yourself." Sasuke said and collected the money. The guys smirked at him. Nope Naruto was not the only one who knew of the Uchiha's feelings for the rosette. **_

"_Hmph fine DADDY!" she said teasing him. Both of them could already see the look in each other's eyes of playfulness and softness. _

"_**Sakura..." he said and inwardly smirked at his new hand. He could get a straight.**_

"_Ok ok relax I promise." She said with a sigh._

"_**Say it." He said placing his bet.**_

"_B-But..." she stammered. ___

"_**No buts say it." He said watching as the other men of the gang placed their bets as well. They all smirked. Sasuke glared at them. 'Perverts.' He said in his mind.**_

_Sakura sighed. "Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye, burn in oil until i fry...OH COME ONE DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!?" she said into the phone. _

"_**No that bit is fine." He said smirking into the phone. **_

"_Meany." She said giving him her little nickname._

"_**Annoying." He said back. It was her nickname and she knew he didn't actually mean it. **_

"_Got to go Sasuke-kun, the girls are getting impatient! Ttyl!" she said with a smile. _

"_**Ok I love you." He said jokingly like he always did, although he actually meant it, it became a game between he and Sakura. The guys smirked. **_

_She giggled. "I love you too. B- OW TENTEN!!!! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!! GOT TO GO SASUKE!!" she said into the phone and hung up. As soon as Ino heard the words I love you too she became so jealous she couldn't take it anymore. Ino wasn't used to being dead last with a boy. Nope. She got whatever boy she wants and she wanted Sasuke. _

_But the Uchiha always pushed her away for the rosette clearly showing his liking for her. _

_**Sasuke shook his head and went back to the game.**_

_Sakura ran towards Tenten and bashed her head with the pillow of course she didn't have affect since she and Tenten were tough. They continued their pillow fight between the three when suddenly Ino came out of nowhere and smacked Sakura on purpose. "WTF INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed. _

"_Sasuke-kun is mine!" she said with a sneer and a scoff. Sakura unable to hold her anger punched Ino square in the nose and she bled. "YOU SMACKED ME OVER MY BEST FRIEND?!?!" Sakura screamed. "GO TO HELL PIG!!" she screamed. "Sakura wait!" Tenten and Hinata said in unison. She didn't listen and left the house. Sakura walked towards her house and slammed the door with all her force and a heard a crack of the door._

_She didn't care and went straight to her bedroom slamming that door so hard it cracked as well. _

He looked down at her face. It was true but only he knew and their other best friend Naruto knew. He was in love with her. Over the years after denying it all through Junior high school he fell in love. He hid it scared to ruin their relationship they had currently. Shoot he was so close to her that night he flinched when he felt something was wrong and that was as soon as Ino smacked her.

_The guys were on their last round. Sasuke inwardly smirked for the 50__th__ time that night for now he had and Royal Flush. Suddenly Sasuke flinched causing the guys to look at him weirdly. Naruto flinched as well. Naruto knew Sakura very well too but he knew that Sasuke knew her better. _

"_Sasuke, Naruto what the hell is your problem?" Neji asked looking at them as if they were retarded. Naruto looked to Sasuke sending him a message. "Stay here I'll handle it." Sasuke said with a growl. "But Sakura-chan is my friend too why can't I come?" Naruto retorted. "Because when Sakura is upset she needs someone who can be quick enough to catch her punches if she gets too angry and she has to be with one person." Sasuke said wisely knowing Sakura way too well. _

"_Oh yeah…I forgot." He said scratching the back of his head casually. _

_Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang with Sakura's ringtone while he walked to his black Ferrari. _

'_Don't go and leave me,  
and please don't drive me blind,  
don't go and leave me,  
and please don't drive me blind'_

_He answered. "Hey I'm on my way." He heard sniffs on the other end. He knew her so well that the only reason why she was crying because of her anger. Sakura would be very angry like a volcano and explode but in the end she would cry her eyes out on either Naruto's or Sasuke's shoulder. "Relax Sakura…take deep breaths I'll be there in 20 minutes maybe 10 ok." He said to reassure her. He heard an "mmhm…" indicating she said ok. She then hanged up and so did he. _

_He drove fast wanting to know what happened. His phone began to ring Naruto's ringtone. "American Idiot" by 'Green Day' Hey the song fit him._

'_Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America'_

"_What dobe I am on my way to Sakura's." Sasuke said pissed off now that someone made his love cry. _

"_**Sasuke Hinata-chan just called me and told me everything." Naruto said looking at his hand. He only had 3 pairs which made him very disappointed. **_

"_Tell me." Sasuke demanded and was told with detail. _

"_**Then Sakura-chan punched Ino dead in her face and now Ino is in the hospital." Naruto said. **_

_Sasuke glared. "Good. Little bitch got was she deserved. No offence to Kiba." Sasuke said. He never liked Ino from the very first day they met. She was always on him during high school and would always try to get Sakura either hurt or blamed on for something she didn't do. She even tried once to dye her hair pink. Sasuke threw up his food every time he saw her._

"_**Tch, I don't blame you I said the same thing. Kiba is pretty pissed off so I don't think he has a crush on her anymore." Naruto said as he lost to Neji who had a straight. Kiba thought of Sakura like a little sister. He met her when they were both 9, same with Neji who she met at 8. **_

"_Hn…Good because as soon as I take care of Sakura I am gonna go straight to the hospital and kill Ino. She won't have to leave." Sasuke said now overly pissed. Now there was going to be hell to pay. INO WAS GOING DOWN!!_

"_**HAHAHAHAHA, TEME YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST EVIL PERSON ON THE PLANET WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO SAKURA!!" Naruto screamed while laughing. **_

"_Hn…You relate." Sasuke said being smart. "Remember the time Sakura had that…*shutter* crush on…*twitch* Kenai but he never acknowledged her and then you kidnapped him, tied him to a tree, punched him every time you asked who Sakura was and he said he didn't know, watched the dude and jumped him when he was alone…" Sasuke was cut off._

"_**OK Ok I get the idea! But you joined me! You did way worst stuff then I did that can be considered T.O.R.T.U.R.E" Naruto said now finally winning a hand with a straight and spelling out the word torture. **_

"_Wow…you can spell?" Sasuke said smirking. He stopped at a red light._

"_**Grr…TEME!!" Naruto screamed but before he could say anything else he was cut off by Sasuke.**_

"_Aa…Ja Ne, I got to go get Sakura her favorite ice cream." Sasuke said knowing fully of Sakura's love to sweets. He was surprised how she never EVER gained weight and she ate tons of sugary foods and not one little bit went to ruin her curves. But then again Sakura was very athletic. _

"_**Kay Teme Ja Ne." And then he hung up.**_

_Sasuke hung up as well and went into the store. He bought her favorite that he would very often eat with her making it his favorite as well. The sign on the carbon of Ice Cream said Caramel and Cinnamon Dulce de Leche.__** (A.N TRY IT!! IT TASTES SSSOOO GOOD!! OMFG!! Oh by the way "Dulce" is pronounced "Duel-say" but the "a" sounds like an e more making the sound "eh". "Leche" is pronounced "Lei-ch-eh." but the "i" is silent making an "eh" sound. "De" his pronounced "D-eh"! CONGRADUALATIONS!! YOU JUST LEARNED SPANISH!!! XD!! You all said "Sweet Milk"!!)**_

_Sasuke walked up Sakura's house stairs opening the door with the spare key he had.____He and Naruto were the only one who possessed it among the guys. Among the girls it was Tenten and Hinata. He walked upstairs into her room and listened to her cry and sob out of anger. He hugged her close. "Shh…Sakura don't cry…I'm here…" he said calming her and soothing her by stroking her short pink hair. He knew she liked that. _

Soon she fell asleep against his chest and that is what led him to this spot right now. He watched her not wanting to miss anything still holding her. He knew Sakura slept like a bear. So he kissed her forehead. He whispered into her ear. "Sakura…wake up." He said softly. She opened her emerald eyes. She looked at him still not removing herself from his hold.

"Nani…" she said to him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her looking down at her. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. That was nothing new although Sasuke loved it all the time. "Hai, Arigato Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. "Good….because now I need to go BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF INO!!" He screamed and got up with his eyes filled with rage.

"No Sasuke-kun!" she said and tried to hold him back. Of course she was just as strong as he was so she pulled him over. "Sasuke-kun…It's ok…I promise it's ok!" she said and tried to hold him back but of course he was still heading towards his car. "Sasuke-kun you can't hit a girl!! Especially a girly one!" she said still struggling to hold the Uchiha back.

"Don't worry I won't hit her…I'll just strangle her, take out a knife, stab her a few times…then tie her to a tree upside down until she loses consciousness, untie her and then tie her against a stone bed and then use a swinging pendulum to finally cut her in half and watch her die slowly but surely." He said with a smirk on his face. It was one of those evil smirks and when those smirks came Sasuke meant every word of whatever he said.

"NO Sasuke-kun you'll go to jail!" she screamed and tried to push him again but failed. She was only slowing him down making him stop every few seconds but then he continued. "Aa…no I won't, Ino's parents really don't care for her if you watch them closely and she has no friends!" he said now an evil look in his eyes.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed and kissed him making him stop very suddenly with wide eyes. His eyes closed and he began to kiss back. He held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Sakura looked into his eyes. "Are you going to stop now?" she asked him.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you…" he said now showing what he actually meant whenever he said it. Her eyes widen in realization. She smiled and played the game. "I love you too." She said and nudged her head into his neck showing affection.

Sasuke hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen…" Sasuke said into her hair. "back at ya." She said with a content smile. "Nande?! How long?!" he said pulling only his head away to look at her startled face which soon turned to normal.

"Well…I denied through Junior High School but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I kept it secret." She said not looking him in the eye. Sasuke looked down at her softly. He leaned down and kissed her. "Same here." He said after they pulled away.

Sakura was now backed up against his car with Sasuke holding her waist and their foreheads touching.

_The Next Day_

The Whole gang except for Ino waited at school for the two best friends Sasuke and Sakura. They looked at the campus looking for Sasuke's Ferrari or Sakura's White Nissan Camaro.

Sasuke drove through the streets getting to school with the cherry blossom in the passenger seat. Her head was on a pillow for comfort on his lap so she could sleep. Sasuke stopped at a red light and smiled down at her and stroked her hair gently out of her face. She smiled at him and opened her eyes. She turned and faced up to look at him.

He looked up to see the light just turn green and then he was off. Sakura went back to sleep. Of course she wasn't a morning person and it took Sasuke quite a while before he could finally get her up and awake her. Sakura's phone rang which made her groan. She opened her eyes and picked up the phone.

"What…" she said tired.

"_Sakura where are you?! All of us are waiting for you!" Tenten said through the phone. _

"Me and Sasuke are on our way. Where are we?" she asked Sasuke. "Two blocks away." He said and made a turn.

"_Oh we see you guys…where are you?" Tenten asked. "I don't see anyone in the passenger's seat." She said peering. _

"I'm laying down on Sasuke-kun's lap." She answered.

"_Oh ok!" _She said and hung up.

Sasuke parked in the parking lot and finally got out along with Sakura. She staggered a bit from being tired. Sasuke smirked at her. He picked her up bridal style. "Sasuke-kun…you don't *yawn* have to…carry…" And she was out from the comfort of his arms. "Well from the looks of it I do." He said with a smirk.

'_And I have to make sure her fan boys know she is MINE!' _He thought darkly. Finally Sasuke walked out with Sakura onto his college campus meeting the gang. All their eyes widen. "A-Are you a…?"Hinata asked in somewhat disbelief. "Yeah…" he said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She didn't respond, she only talked in her sleep.

"My…My animal crackers…asshole…HEY.,, Y-you…get bac-back here…with my…ice…cream…!" and then she fell back to sleep peaceful. They all looked at each other with a look on their faces like 'Wtf?' but in the end smiled and laughed.

Sakura woke up and looked around. "Why is everyone laughing?" she asked Sasuke. "Nothing." He said and kissed her again. Everyone smiled at the couple. And what ran through all their minds besides Sasuke's and Sakura's mind? Only one word…

'_Finally!' _


	27. 26: Welcome to The Uchiha Mansion

_**YAY YAY!! Chapter 26!! .!!! I…Feel…So…HAPPY!!!! YAY!! NOW FOR PARTY-TIME!! YAY!!! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IS INVITED!! YAY!!!! Any who ahem…I am so glad!! Oh and plus expect less frequent updates since I got summer vacation! YES!!! Well it started on the 26 so…yeah HAHA!!! Any who I am bored in my house with nothing to do yet. I have a bunch of stuff to do. From Guitar to ….*shutter* Math. BUT it's only because I am in some type of special program and stuff. Guitar starts July 7! I really have to get that math homework done so if I am not doing guitar I will most likely be doing my homework!! -___-! To the Story!!**_

I sat in my office, a gold plate on my desk reading 'Uchiha Sasuke' in gold letters. Today I was hiring for a new secretary. I had promoted my old secretary for the fact that she had served me for a good 5 years and did one hell of a doing it. So I gave her a position in a higher range than a secretary. But seriously, all of these women have been fan girls and nothing but. Most of them have lied on their resume. For god's sake look at this one girl

**Name: Ami Hikimaru**

**DOB: December 11, 1976**

**Age: 33**

**Hair Color: Blue **

**Eye Color:Onyx**

**Previous Occupation(s): Waitress**

**Background: …**

**Relationships: Inuya Hikimaru (Mother) Kilim Hikimaru (Father) Kimio Hatchi (Boy Friend) Jicai Mo (Boy Friend) Heiku Min (Boy Friend)**

That woman was pathetic. For god's sake the rest of the men were boy friends. Could she not keep her legs closed already?! The way she drooled over me I had to scream next only to be met with another pathetic excuse of a woman. For god's sake…I just wanted to go home NOW! This woman…she was a pain in my neck! She was so annoying.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, long time no see!!" she said. I glared at her. "Just give me your resume so we can get this over with." She handed it over to me after "accidentally" dropping it and then bending down to pick it up showing me her cleavage which I didn't bother to look at. She had nothing anyway. She disgusted me with an utter passion for hatred towards her. EVERYTHING WAS WRONG WITH HER!!

Look at her hair! Her long hair with that RIDUCULOUS kind of color... Who the hell would like her hair especially since she dyes it?! And then came her eyes…WHO THE HELL HAS THOSE KIND OF COLORED EYES AND BRIGHT!! Disgusting… She had no curves, she was fat, and everything was wrong. Her hair wasn't even manageable. You could tell from the weave that she was wearing.

Now I really wanted to go home, crawl next to my wife and sleep.

"Sasuke-kun…do you love her…?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes. Tch…that look was a lie.

"Love who?" I asked her wanting her to clarify for me.

"Do you really love your wife?" she asked me with a sad smile. That smile was going to be a nightmare I am going to have tonight.

"Hai…she's everything I want in a woman." I told her while looking at her resume.

"What does she have that I don't!?" she said now angry. Oh and she had major mood swings.

"Do I really have to name that?" I asked her still looking at her resume. She was just as pathetic as Ami but had more Boy Friends and lovers which i am so surprised. These poor men probably had STD's now or possibly AIDS.

"Yes!" she said anger flowing in her eyes.

I put the resume down and looked dead into her eyes.

"First off, Her hair is beautiful and actually real and natural, Her eyes are a normal but terrific color and hold not only love for me but care, lust, anger, aggression, and so many more emotions that you could never hold for me. Her body has a perfect figure and fits perfectly against mine. She has curves that make her irresistible to me, her hair is manageable, she can do anything, she is not pathetic, she is not weak, and she is a better cook than you'll ever be." I told her. "That is only a portion of her do you want more?" I told her showing my anger for her.

She shook her head and held tears in her eyes. They didn't affect me. They never would. Only my wife's tears could affect me, only my wife could make me smile.

_Meanwhile At the Uchiha mansion_

She smiled her beautiful smile. She held her baby who was gently sleeping against her chest. She had her legs on the arm of the single person chair. There was another coming on the way but she was only 1 month so her stomach didn't show. Her son sleeping against her chest was 11 months now. Her back was against the other arm of the chair supporting her so she could hold the baby on its favorite spot.

She reached quietly for the phone and began to dial her husband's job number.

_Back to the job_

My phone began to ring with the next woman in front of me. I looked at the caller ID. I inwardly smiled since I didn't want this fan girl to see me smile.

I answered. "Hey…" instead of my usual "Yes". She was the only one i said hello, or hey to. I paused listening to the voice that I wished to hear until the end of time.

"_Hi Sasuke-kun…I know you are probably busy and stuff but can you please pick up a few things for me I have my hands full and the things I need are for dinner." She said threw the phone making my senses run wild. _

"Hold on let me jot those things down." I told her and took out a paper and a pen. "Ok tell me." I told her.

"_Pepper, lasagna, tomato sauce, noodles you know the pasta kind…um…oh those spices you like that give flavor." She said into the phone. _

I started to jot down whatever she wanted me to get from the store.

"_What time are you coming home?" she asked me. _

"Well I really don't know what time I am going to get there. I am still trying to find a new secretary since I promoted Ayame." I told her.

She talked to me again.

"_Oh ok please Sasuke-kun don't make me worried! Call me when you leave!" she said with her worried voice and gently stroked their son's hair._

"Hai…If I don't get home in time for dinner, tell one of the maids to get the things for you ok." I told her softly.

"_Hai Sasuke-kun." She said smiling. _

"Please take it easy." I told her and suddenly heard a gasp of pain. My eyes widen. "Are you ok answer me?!" I said frightened. "….." she didn't answer making me more worried.

"_Hai Sasuke-kun I'm ok…Rai's Pacifier fell so…3…2...1" and there was a baby crying._

I smirked. She was so predictable.

"_Got to go Ja ne...Aishiteru." she said. __**(A.N Aishiteru=I love you :D)**_

"Hai Aishiteru." I said and hung up. I looked up to see tears falling down this fan girls' face. I sighed and stood. "Listen…She is the only one for me…the only one who actually love me for me. Not my looks', the fact that I was the heir to Uchiha Corp. nor was it the fact that I am the owner of the Uchiha Corp." I said and then sighed. I handed her back her resume.

"Have a good day I will call you if you get the job." I said with a bored look towards her. She ran out with more tears. I rolled my eyes. Truth was I really wanted to tell her was have a bad day jump off a cliff after eating shit and die. Thank you. I know it was harsh but I hated, hated, HATED her. When we were in High School and I was with my wife who was only my best friend at the time along with my other best friend she dumped a plate of food onto my wife and friend.

Then she said "No loser's around hotties." I hated her and that wasn't even the first time she did that. She did way worst stuff than that. I walked out my room to find there were no more. I muttered a "Thank god." and went inside my office to get my coat. I flipped it over my shoulder holding it while walking. I was bowed to by people while walking. I gave them grunts acknowledging their existence. I got into my Black BMW M6 Convertible.

I liked this car as did my wife who drove it sometimes when she went to work. Of course though this car would be all to myself since she had our child Rai and we had number two on the way. I chuckled as I remembered how she said it was my little plan to keep her at home.

The thing was though…she was 100% right! I stopped at a red light. I glared at it. It was taking 2 minutes away from the time I can spend with my beautiful---

Aa I almost forgot the food. Damn.

I drove for the store finally getting there and picked up everything she needed me to get. I walked into the store bad luck for me the store clerk was a woman. A woman I knew all too well and would literally kill herself or anyone else if I told her to.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!!" She screamed. "What do you want Ino?" I asked with an annoyed voice. "Oh I wanted to tell you I am OVER you I have my Shika-kun!" she said with a smile. I replied with a "Hn." And then put my items on the counter. I gave her whatever money I owed and left. Finally after driving for 20 more minutes I walked inside my home.

I saw her sleeping with our baby against her chest. I walked up and sat next to where her head was and placed my hand in her hair gently caressing it. I stroked it to let her know I was here. She opened her eyes and our eyes met. She was just too beautiful. She smiled at me and I gave her one of my special smiles back. The smile that I would only smile for her alone. I still held my jacket over my shoulders.

She placed her hand on my bicep caressing its muscular form. I leaned down and kiss her lips gently. She shift and held our child while standing. She walked upstairs most likely to the baby's room and placed him in his crib. She kissed him on his head and I repeated her action. Me and her walked upstairs. "Well did you find anyone to take Ayame's place?" she asked me.

I sighed. "No…all of them are old fan girls. The last was Karin." I told her and sat down and shuttered. She smiled and stood behind me rubbing my tense shoulder muscles. "You don't have to do that you know…if anything you're the one who needs a rub." I told her but let her continue.

I felt her breath down my neck. "But I want to. And I am ok." She told me. I turned and faced her our face came meeting each others. She smiled at me. I kissed her gently. When we pulled away she came around and sat on my lap seductively despite the beautiful dress that had the pattern of a dragon on it. Me and her began to kiss again. I held her waist with not only aggression but possessiveness, and love. I didn't ever want to lose her.

Our tongues began to fight for dominance. I soon won after what I have to admit was a hard battle. She gasped when she felt me grab her thigh and gripped it tightly showing how much I wanted her.

Me and her pulled away for air panting. She smiled at me and caressed my cheek in her palm. I heard the phone ring in my pocket. I answered while I touched her hand on my cheek.

"What I am busy." I said not caring who was on the other line.

"_Sasuke-kun…" I heard on the other line. HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET MY NUMBER?!!?!_

"Karin? How did you---?" I was cut off.

"_SHUT UP!! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CHOSE YOU SLUTTY WIFE OVER ME!!" she screamed into the phone. _

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!! YOU CALL MY WIFE A SLUT BUT YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS CLOSED!!!" I screamed and hung up the phone.

"Sasuke-kun…relax it's no…" she was trying to be calm for our child. But I was too upset. I knew how her temper was. She wanted to explode too. I stood and threw my phone across the room.

"It is a big deal. How dare she call you a slut. I ruin her life and make it a living hell!" I said with anger and clenching my fist until my knuckles turned white. She suddenly took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "Sasuke-kun…please it's not only me you're scaring." She said and looked at me with some fear in her eyes. I sighed and brushed my thumb against her stomach.

"I'm Sorry…." I murmured and turned my head away. She smiled at me and made me look at her. I kissed her again. "Come on I'll make dinner." She said after I released her lips. She walked into our large kitchen while I came down with Rai in my arms wide awake. She looked behind her and smiled at the both of us. I knew that she was sending me the message I love you both.

She began to cook making a delicious smelling aura in the kitchen and throughout the house. She turned around and saw me and Rai looking the same with drool coming out of our mouths. Aa…I forgot to mention Rai was a copy of me except he had his mother's eyes and he also had her lips and nose. I had to admit me and her did a pretty good job that night.

She finally let the food cook after toying with it and adding whatever ingredients she added in it that made the food so damn delicious. Rai let out a small baby noise that made Sakura giggle. I got jealous of my own son and let out a groan. She laughed. That laugh….i loved it….

She looked into my eyes and kissed me again. Rai laughed and clapped. She looked into my eyes again when we pulled away and smiled. She went back to check on whatever she was cooking. I loved her. She was the only one who had my heart.

"Uchiha Sakura…." I called her name. She turned childishly. I smirked. I love the way she answered to the name "Uchiha" now instead of "Haruno." She looked to me with a smile reading my mind. "Uchiha Sasuke." She said with acknowledgement. The baby let out a sort of cry but then it wasn't a cry of sadness. It was a cry of acknowledgement. She let out a chuckle. "Uchiha Rai." She said.

I pulled her towards me and placed my lips against her stomach. "Uchiha Riki or Riko." I said already giving a name. She smiled. She knew exactly who she was and didn't need anyone to acknowledge it. In front of their house it said on the mat.

"Welcome To the Uchiha Mansion."

**_Once again everyone i cam so sorry but please expect slower updates because i have a LOT to do this summer!! :') I'll try to update fast though!!! I don't start Guitar until Next week and that math homework is as easy as PIE!! Like i said i only got math homework because of this god damn special program!! SORRY!!! TTYL!! JA NE!!_**


	28. 27: Nightmares

_**YAY!! Chapter 27! Well I gotta hurry I am leaving out somewhere soon so this might be a bad chapter!! HAPPY 4**__**th**__** OF JULY YAY!! HAPPY B-DAY AMERICA!! You will say YAY or die!! Grr…RAWR :3 Me not do nothing :D!! Any who YAY!! Happy to see my lovely reviewers and such! SAM I AM MAD AT YOU NOW!! YOU KEEP SCARING ME! :'( FINE FORGET ME!! D':! Anywho let's get to the story shall we? ^^''''''''**_

He tossed and turned in his king sized bed. Sweat beaded all over his body and then and he reached for the person on the side next to him but she wasn't there. "No...No no no!!" He shot up with a scream and looked to his right. He frantically looked around for her gasping with wide eyes. Tears filled in them out of fear and sorrow. He looked around running in the room searching every single little spot that should could hide or be hidden. Tears ran down his face now fear completely. He screamed.

He heard the shower running. He immediately dashed in and held her tightly. She turned around in his grasp.

"Sasuke-kun…? What's wrong?" she asked him gently stoking his hair. He just nudged her head into the crook of her neck staying silent. "Same dream again?" she against. She felt him flinch and then nodded his head gently. "Shh…stay with me the whole day ok." She said with a smile and looked into his eyes along with stroking his hair. They both washed and got out. He of course never took his sight off her. He got anxious when he had to let her go so she could dress herself.

Feeling his anxiousness she dressed herself fast and let him hold her waist. As they walked through the streets Sasuke held her tighter as flashes came into his mind. Fear was ridden in his eyes and he trembled from time to time. He stopped when they were in front of the hospital. She stopped too due to the fact she was being held by him. "Sasuke-kun…" she looked at him. Other passerby's looked at the Uchiha in shock that he was cowering in front of the hospital. They began to whisper.

"Sasuke-kun…it's ok. I promise we are going here so I can work not for me." She said touching his cheek. He shook his head and took a step back pulling Sakura with him. "Come on Sasuke-kun. I'm ok…look at me." He opened his eyes that were shut.

"I'm ok." She said with a smile to him. Sasuke rested his head at the crook of her neck saying he was content. This was not the first they had this small debate. This was not the first time he had that horrid, gruesome nightmare. They came and went. When they came he couldn't be without Sakura because then he would freak.

So she let him stay the whole day with her. They walked inside and went to Sakura's office. Sasuke made sure he stood close but stayed a distance so she could work. He began to shake. A man came in as her last patient. He walked in and had very major wounds. Sakura began to work on healing him. Soon she was finished but there was blood on her hands. Sasuke looked at her hands with wide eyes.

Sakura noticed him and immediately washed her hands. When days like this came Sasuke could not be…

Alone…

Ignored…

Yelled at….

Or anything that could've happened in his dream. But she remembered one thing that he always did whenever he had these dreams. Whenever he got a chance he held her scared to let her go, scared that she would fall to the floor lifeless. He had to be with her, and holding her to make sure she wasn't a hallucination or a ghost.

She walked towards the hospital exit with Sasuke holding her waist still. "SAKURA…" Sakura turned around to see Tsunade running for her. "Tsunade-shishou what's wrong?"Sakura asked with worry. "We need you we have someone in surgery but he's not responding! And the Doctors with me are so sloppy!" She said. Sakura nodded and created a clone.

She turned to Sasuke as did the clone. "I'll be back ok Sasuke-kun." She said kissing his lips. Before she could leave he grabbed her arm. "Sasuke-kun….I promise I will return." She said softly to him. He let out a whimper. "Sasuke-kun..." she said softly and laid a kiss on his lips. He hesitantly let her go but was met with the clone Sakura which made him somewhat content but not fully. He sat down with the clone Sakura on his lap hugging her and placing his head at the crook of her neck. She gently brushed his hair with her hand.

Sasuke soon fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up a good 2 hours later making it about 4:00 in the afternoon. He looked around still only holding his clone. Suddenly Sakura came down the hall a bloody mess. His eyes widen. She looked at him. "Sasuke-kun relax! Sasuke-kun it's ok I promise it's ok!" she said sternly watching him shoot up from the chair. He couldn't hear her words though.

All he heard was "Sasuke-kun…it's ok…..i promise…it's ok." She said. Instead of see her walk with life he saw her straggling. Finally he gave into his own nightmare scared it had happened and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed and ran out the hospital. He didn't hear her call his name.

He ran through the streets with tears in his eyes causing for people's eyes to widen and whisper. Naruto who was walking through the village happily heard a scream coming towards him. He looked at what was going to see Sasuke running through the streets with tears rolling down his face screaming Sakura's name.

"SASUKE…" he called his name only to be met with wide scared eyes. He immediately made a U-turn after seeing Naruto. Instead of seeing the happy blond haired blue eyes boy he only saw a bloody Naruto straggling for him. He turned into an alley that went into another street. He ran past all of the Konoha 12 who tried to catch him but they all missed him. Soon he ended up in the forest.

He held his legs up to his chest crying his eyes out. "SAKURA…." He screamed her name. "SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed it again crying his eyes out. He sobbed and cried for what seemed like hours until he finally passed out in his own despair.

Sasuke woke up to someone crying over him. "Sasuke-kun…" it said. He recognized the voice. He opened his eyes to see Sakura. "I t-t-told you….I told you I was ok…."she said crying her eyes out and sobbing into his hair.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" she screamed and held him tighter. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD NIGHTMARES?!" she screamed and let out a sob.

"S-Sakura…?" he called her name. She let out a gasped. She looked into his eyes wide eyed. He looked at her. No more blood, she looked healthy which made him content. A small smile emitted itself onto his face.

She looked at him and soon had a smile of her own. She hugged him close.

"_SAKURA…!" Sasuke screamed as he watched her fall to the floor bloody. Sasuke was paralyzed so he could only watch. Sakura began to rise but fell back down. Tears ran down his face. He suddenly saw Sakura gathered the strength to walk over to him and release the jutsu placed upon him causing him to be paralyze. His brother smirked at him holding the bloody katana that bared his brother's wife's blood._

_Sasuke watched as she straggled towards him. She looked towards Itachi with a murderous gleam in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun……run don't look back…" she said and pushed him. He fell to the floor. "Foolish littler brother…you're still so weak you have other people fight your battles." Itachi said. "SASUKE-KUN GO!!" she screamed and ran readied herself for the attack._

_He looked back and quickly regretted it. He watched as Sakura throat was cut open. He did as she asked and ran. The last thing he heard was. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" and that was it. _

_Then he woke up._

Sakura held Sasuke crying. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled. She was supposed to do that. He was her husband. "I love you too Sakura…" he said and kissed her.

More nightmares were to come though.


	29. 28: Karaoke Party Part 3! YAY!

_**OK!! I HAVE TIME TO UPDATE!! YES!! Let's hurry up and get this done I HAVE TO GO!! SOON I AM GOING TO THE SEAPORT!! O.o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! But it's nice!! Any who I wanted to continue Karaoke Party because I missed it and music is the only thing that seems to make sense to me anymore :'( oh well KARAOKE PARTY!! YAY!!! CAN'T WAIT!! I START GUITAR SOON YAY!!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_As I was saying the next singer is Garra!!" Tenten said._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Eeek!! Panda you sing?!" Sakura said with a squeal. Garra turned chibi making Sakura squeal. Soon Ino was by her side as was Hinata, Tenten and Temari. All the men sweat dropped. Naruto not only sweat dropped but he was overridden with jealousy the same went for Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee anime cried. "NNNOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!" he yelled crying.

Sakura picked up chibi Garra. "AHH!! He's so cute! You're so lucky Sakura!!!" Ino said feeling jealous. Sakura held him like he was a baby and rubbed her cheek against Garra's. "Me love Panda." She said with a smile and a purr. Sasuke's heart shattered like glass. Naruto looked to Sasuke biting his lip. Sasuke's eyes were covered by his long bangs and he was clenching his fist. Sasuke was about to walk away but was caught by Naruto who held him from leaving.

Sakura put chibi Garra down letting him change to normal. "OK LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Tenten screamed through the mic. "COME ON UP GARRA!!" she said enthusiastically. Garra walked up to the stage and took the mic.

_Blind by: Placebo_

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,  
And guarantee a source divine,  
Rid you off possessions fleeting,  
Remain your funny valentine._

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!! NARUTO REMEMBER?!" Sakura said ecstatic. "Yeah Sakura-Chan I remember!" Naruto said with a smile. "Sasuke-kun do you remember?!" Sakura said looking to the raven haired teen. He nodded his head. Sakura laid her head against his chest smiling contently. He placed his head against her head. No point in being upset with her. There was no reason to be upset. He couldn't get upset with her even if he tried. She smiled and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and buried his face into her hair.

Tenten watched from across the room and smiled. _'ATTABOY SASUKE! Show her little by little you love her!' _she thought in her mind with a smile.

_Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind,  
Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind_

He felt Sakura's lips move. He looked down to see she was mouthing the words. _'I'll never leave you Sakura…I won't ever do that again…it was too painful and I almost drove myself blind.' _Sasuke said in his mind towards her. Naruto smiled. Him and Sasuke exchanged looks. Reading the message Sasuke wrapped his strong muscular arms around Sakura's waist and held her close. She only smiled contently on the couch and kept her head against his shoulder.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,  
I know the best have tried,  
I'd fill your every breath with meaning,  
And find a place we both could hide._

Temari smiled at Sasuke from across the room. "So are they a couple yet?" She asked Tenten. "No…Sasuke is such a baka he is convinced Sakura doesn't love him anymore." Tenten said with frustration clear in her voice. "Well he should be and actually everyone else is. Sakura practically treats him like a brother nothing more and nothing less." Temari said wisely. Tenten gasped. "D-Do you think she doesn't love Sasuke anymore?" she asked in fear for Sasuke. "That is exactly what I think. I mean look that's more of an 'I-Love-You-Big-Bro' face than an 'I-Love-You-My-Love' Face." Temari said. Tenten looked at Sasuke. _'He was right…' _

_Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind,  
Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind._

"Sakura…" he called her name. "Nani?" she asked and looked up to him. _'DAMN IT SHE IS JUST SO INNOCENT!! Her freaking eyes always being so tempting!' _He said in his mind. "Nothing just seeing if your awake." He said. She chuckled. "Hai I am very wide awake Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. _'I'm more of an idiot than Naruto!' _he said in his mind. He let her go and walked up stairs pretty upset with himself. She watched him with a curious and sad face. She looked at Naruto. "Did I do something wrong???" she asked him. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan." He said and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke took out yet another drug. This only caused him to be drowsy. He didn't care anymore. He popped it into his mouth but suddenly spat it back out as a hand smacked his back hard. He turned around glaring. "What, the hell do you think you're doing Teme?!?!!" Naruto said to him holding back some anger. Sasuke looked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said not caring. Naruto smacked the drugs out of his hand and they spilled out onto the floor. "DOBE!" Sasuke screamed at him. "TEME!" he screamed back

_You don't believe me, but you do this every time,  
Please don't drive me blind.  
Please don't drive me blind..._

_I know we're broken,  
I know we're broken,  
I know we're broken,_

"STOP DOING DRUGS!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown against the door. He grabbed Sasuke's collar the same way he had him and threw him against the bed. Sasuke flipped him over onto the floor. Sakura walked in and watched with wide eyes. "SASUKE NARUTO STOP!!!" she screamed and tried to pull Naruto away. She struggled to pull them away. Sakura finally pulled Sasuke away from Naruto after they both threw a few punches at each other. "STOP IT!" she screamed and stood between them.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling,  
I'd freeze us both in time,  
Find a brand new way of seeing...  
Your eyes forever glued to mine._

"What's going on why are you too fighting!?!" she screamed at them. "DON'T THE BOTH OF YOU FIGHT ENOUGH?!" she screamed looking at both of them with tears in her eyes. She looked at the drugs on the floor. She turned to Sasuke. "WHY ARE YOU DOING DRUGS?!" she screamed. "DON'T YOU SEE YOU HURT BOTH ME AND NARUTO!?" she screamed. She then turned to Naruto. "AND YOU TREATING HIM LIKE HE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF AND LIKE YOU'RE HIS FATHER! HE'S 19 YEARS OLD GET OVER IT!" she screamed. "YOU'RE THE SAME AGE!" she screamed at him.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY EVENT!" she screamed with tears rolling down her face as she ran out and into her room slamming the door. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. They then looked down sadly. "She's right…" Naruto admitted. "I know…" Sasuke said looking down sadly. "Sasuke…I'm sorry that I treat you like you're a kid…it's just I'm…scared…that you might leave again." He admitted. "I'm sorry that I do this…it's just….I…" he looked at the spot where Sakura once stood.

_Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind,  
Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind._

"I understand already…come on let's get Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and walked out along with Sasuke. They walked to Sakura's room to find the door locked. Sakura never locked the door unless overly angered. "Sakura…" Sasuke called through the door. "Sakura-Chan…" Naruto then called. The door knob turned only to reveal their pet husky Kunai. He was very talented in those specially ways. He could do almost anything, from opening doors to handling a Katana in his mouth.

He mostly preferred Sakura over the two men who lived with her so he often stayed in her room. He trotted over to Sakura and hopped next to her. She shifted herself over to sob into his side. They both sat on either side of her bed. "Sakura-Chan…we're sorry for the way we acted…Me and Sasuke…we were just…" Naruto couldn't really finish lost in his words. "Sakura it was my fault. I was stupid and Naruto actually saved me. Can you forgive him and me?" he asked looking at her.

_Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind,  
Don't go and leave me,  
And please don't drive me blind._

Kunai let out a few whimpers and nudged his head against his neck asking for an answer. He licked her face but instead of laughing she only rubbed the back of his ear. "Sakura…" he called her name. She stood up and hugged Sasuke as her answer. Sasuke looked to Naruto who came over and joined the group hug she was asking for. Kunai got up on the bed and then began to lick Sakura's face making her laugh. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other.

They both put hands on her ticklish spots and began to tickle her causing her to laugh. "NARUTO SASUKE STOP!! HAAHAHAHAHA!!" she screamed. Kunai barked happily. Whenever Sakura was happy he was happy and whenever Sakura was sad he was sad. Kunai loved Sakura to put it simply. They both stopped. "Come on let's get downstairs Garra is almost done with his song!" Naruto said. Sakura kissed Kunai on his head. He licked her face. They left the husky alone in the room since the Konoha 12 often mistook him for a wolf.

_I know we're broken,  
I know we're broken,  
I know we're broken._

The three got downstairs and clapped for the red head. He smiled at the crowd. "THAT WAS AWESOME AND KAWAII!!" Tenten screamed into the mic watching as Garra went down off the stage. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the couch. Sakura smiled up at Garra who winked at her and then took a seat on the other sofa. "Any who the next singer is…" she put her hand in the bowl.

'_Please let it be Sakura please let it be Sakura please let it be Sakura!!' _Tenten screamed in her head. She pulled out her hand with a name and what do you know! She sighed. "Shikamaru." She said with a look of disappointment. Ino squealed. Shikamaru seemed to not be pleased with the squealed. Sakura quickly jolted up and ran to Shikamaru making both the men she sat in between look at each other curiously.

"Shika…please don't be hard on her." She said looking into his eyes. "Sakura…I can't be with her anymore and she has to know that. Especially since she hurt you." He said looking at his sister. Shikamaru was related to Sakura but they only found out when they were genin that their mother and father gave them up for adoption. Sakura remembered the hurtful truth that she used to be an orphan. But they had the similar mind of brilliance and other characteristics. For instance both were lazy as hell.

Both were smarter with an IQ of 200

Both enjoyed thinking games and puzzles

Both liked no…LOVED naps

Both hated being woken up

They still haven't told anyone they were related yet and it was a secret between the two.

"Shika…it was an accident…S…" she was cut off. "You call taking your arm and breaking it an accident?" he said to her. "Shika…" she said and grabbed her arm. She was still a little hurt. Even with her medic jutsu's she couldn't heal herself. Only ease away the pain from time to time. "Saku…I don't love her anymore." He said. She looked into his eyes and then later smiled. "Well as long as you're happy, I'm happy bro." she said and hugged him.

He hugged her back and ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. He then walked onto the stage. "This is dedicated to Ino…" he said into the mic. She squealed and Sakura looked at her sadly.

_You Don't Want to Find Out Too Late by: Galt Aureus_

_My den of wolves has circled you,  
seems you call my name...  
You've roused my hate- now I'll explain._

Sakura walked back and sat down in between Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Sakura-Chan what was that about?" Naruto asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip secretly. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." She said. Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. He saw how he kissed her forehead. Sasuke wanted to be the one to do that. He changed his look when he felt Sakura lean her head on his shoulder. Sasuke gently held her and put his head on hers.

_You don't want to find out too late,  
I'm not a God fools slay.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
a sway of my arm leaves you erased.  
So make haste to be scarce,  
your blood's mine to waste.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
you've got Hell to pay._

"WHAT IS THIS?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT LOVING ME!!" Ino yelled. "Well Ino I think he's upset with the fact that you broke Sakura's arm, oh and the fact that you treat him like dirt." Temari said. "SHUT UP! And besides Sakura deserved that! How, dare she say that I didn't care for Shikamaru?!" She said with venom in her voice. "She didn't say that you didn't care she said it SEEMED like you didn't care. There are differences Ino." Temari said. "You broke her arm for nothing Ino." Tenten then came along and said. "OH Please like anyone cares." She said. "We do." Said all the girls and men besides Shikamaru who was singing and Sasuke who was occupied with Sakura.

_I offer a lavish courtesy,  
I'll blanket you in ash,  
and sand, the only shroud worth wasting on your kind.  
And you'll awake to the bitter taste of earth._

"If she is all upset and hurt over a broken arm then what is she doing being a ninja? She's a weakling." Ino said cockily. "Well in Sakura's defense she is way stronger than you." She heard someone say behind her making her freeze. The rest of Konoha 12 smirked. "You broke Sakura's arm?" Sasuke asked looking at her cocking his head to the side. She turned around. "N-NO…um….I was…THERE when she broke her arm." She said laughing nervously. Sasuke growled at her.

_You don't want to find out too late,  
I'm not a God fools slay.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
a sway of my arm leaves you erased.  
So make haste to be scarce,  
your blood's mine to waste.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
you've got Hell to pay._

Sasuke smirked as she laughed nervously. "Hehehe Sasuke-kun…." She changed her tone to seductive. Everyone looked at her disgusted. Sasuke turned around and left obviously having something for her in mind. Sasuke walked back to sit down next to Sakura as did Naruto. She looked at them curiously this time. "Don't worry about it." They repeated her words smirking at her while she pouted. She laid her head on Sasuke's lap and put her feet on Naruto's laying herself down. They both smiled gently at her.

_I offer a lavish courtesy,  
I'll blanket you in ash:  
your last shroud._

"Wow Shikamaru is an awesome singer!" Hinata said to Tenten. "I know it's amazing how he can hold that high note!! The only person I know who can do that is…" she was cut off. "Sakura." They said in unison. "WHY hasn't she gone up yet I want to hear her sing so badly!! She has such an awesome voice!" Hinata exclaimed wanting to see her best friend sing. "I don't know!! I keep hoping that it will be her but it comes out as somebody else!!" she said and stomped her foot in frustration. "Darn…" Hinata said looking to the floor.

_You don't want to find out too late,  
I'm not a God fools slay.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
a sway of my arm leaves you erased.  
So make haste to be scarce,  
your blood's mine to waste.  
You don't want to find out too late,  
you've got Hell to pay._

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru who looked down at her. She sat up looking at him curiously. He smiled at her while singing and let out that high note closing his eyes.

_I'll blanket you in ash_

Sakura smiled and clapped for her brother. The crowd cheered and clapped. He walked down the stage being met with a "What the hell was that?!" from Ino. "I don't want to be with you anymore…" he said calmly. "W-What?" she said. "You hurt Sakura…and it's like you don't care for me…so I don't want to be with you." He said. "What would you care if Sakura gets hurt and I do care for you!" she said.

"Sakura…" he then leaned into her ear. "Is my sister…" he said leaving her to be in shock and faint. Tenten went and got a hold of the mic. "ALRIGHT!! Err…Can someone get a bucket of water for Ino. Any who aside from that let's get out next singer which is…" She planted her hand in the bowl of names. "THE NEXT NAME IS TEMARI!!" she yelled. Temari got onto the stage. "This is dedicated to Shika…I know you don't have a girlfriend anymore but hey who cares." She said. The music started…

_Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne _

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Shikamaru looked at Temari with interest. "What do you think as Temari for a girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. Sakura smiled."Sure Temari is one of my best friends." She said happily. Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke looked from across the room. Sakura held her posture with a smile on her face, a laugh here every once in a while, pink short hair flowing, emerald eyes sparkling, and gleaming. Sasuke began to grow a possessive feeling in him. He felt like he was ready to take Shikamaru or any other man who got near her and rip them all to shreds after a slow painful torture.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"WHAT!?!" Ino screamed now finally up from unconsciousness. Shikamaru looked at her. "Y-YOU CAN'T BE HER BROTHER! SHE'S SMART AND YOU'RE SMART! No wait I mean…..She….you….NO!!!" she screamed now realizing they really were brother and sister. "What the hell Ino why are you screaming gibberish?" Sasuke said coming from behind. "THOSE TWO ARE RELATED!!!" She screamed causing Sasuke to cringe. "No need to yell." He said. He looked to Sakura. "Are you serious?" he asked. Sakura blushed. "Hai…" she said softly.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Sakura smiled at her brother. Everyone knew now. Sasuke decided to be the one to tell everyone without having them to freak out. She hugged him tightly. They would only hug on their secretive nights together and then would later become teammates by day. Sasuke watched in a distance seeing a true glow illuminated from her. "She must be happy…" he heard a feminine voice say. He turned to see Ino.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

"Yeah but she has every right….to be reunited with her brother and finally being a loud to show her brother love in public…I am sure they are both very happy." Sasuke said wisely. "I guess everyone's right…I don't care for Shikamaru the way I thought I did…" She said sadly. "Ino…why did you hurt Sakura…all because she said you didn't care for Shikamaru and you were in denial or because you think she deserves it…." Sasuke asked her gritting his teeth out of anger.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

Ino looked down sadly. "I guess I was in denial…" she said. "Sasuke-kun…I am so sorry I hurt her….can you forgive me…I mean you are probably holding yourself back a lot to not send me flying to Suna…" Ino continued. Sasuke nodded. "Hai Ino I'll forgive you…" he said. She stood in front of him after she saw Sakura coming towards them. "Good." She whispered and out of nowhere kissed Sasuke off guard. His eyes widen.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

Sasuke looked at Sakura who stood there wide eyed. But she couldn't see his eyes since Ino's hair was in the way. Sasuke saw her walk over to Naruto instead. His heart pounded. He snatched himself away forcefully. "What the hell are you doing…?!" He said seething in anger. "Nothing…." She said and touched his chest. Sasuke growled. He wanted no one touching him like this unless it was Sakura. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun…do you seriously believe she still loves you?" she asked him hitting a soft spot. "You know if you think about it…me and Sakura aren't really that different." She said into his ear.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

Sasuke bit his bottom lip trying to hide the pain. "She doesn't love you…she only sees you the same way she sees Naruto…a brother…nothing more nothing less…so…how about you accept someone else who will take you…someone like me…" she said seductively. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was happily chatting away with Naruto. Sasuke looked down sadly. Sasuke began his walk upstairs with Ino at his side. He didn't actually expect for her to follow him. "Why are you following me?" he asked her with a weird look on her face.

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

"Well…I want to give you a surprise and trust me you'll like it." She said seductively and brushed her hand against his back. Sasuke glared again not wanting anyone else to touch him like that except for Sakura. "No thanks I just want to be alone." He said rudely and slammed the door in her face. She stomped. "Hmph FINE BE A WASTE! BECAUSE SAKURA EVEN TOLD ME SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! SO BE THAT WAY AND WAIT FOR HER LIKE A DUMB ASS!" she screamed and went back downstairs.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Sasuke bit his lip. Was what Ino said true? Sasuke shook his head trying to get the tears that were welding in his eyes not to fall. Sakura had shown him nothing but brotherly love, nothing more, and nothing less. He slid down the door he leaned on. _'She doesn't love me anymore…' _He thought in his mind looking down sadly. His heart ached. He heard a knock at his door. He stood up making sure he looked decent. He opened the door to see Sakura looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. He sighed.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Sakura walked in while Sasuke closed the door. He guessed it was time to confess. The only matter was how he was supposed to do it. "Sasuke-kun are you and Ino a couple now?!" she said. She sounded excited instead of sad or hurt. A pang hit his heart.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

"No…Listen to me Sakura..." she grabbed his attention. "Well…The thing is…" he looked from side to side and sweat beaded down his neck. "Sasuke-kun what is it?" she asked worried.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

"W-Well…I-I um…I…Sakura I…" it was pretty hard which he didn't expect. It was usually easy in his dream. Sakura I love you more than anything this world has to offer. Kiss ending they lived happily ever after. But for some reason it was so hard in reality. "Sakura…I-I…." he began to sweat. "Sasuke-kun are you ok you're sweating." She said placing her hand on his forehead.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

"No I'm fine…No, I'm not fine I…I am not fine it's just I…Sakura I…." he got stuck again. He banged his fist against the door in frustration. "Damn it…Sakura I…" he stopped again. Sakura began to look at him now as if he was crazy. "Sasuke-kun please tell me you didn't…." she was referring to the drugs. "No…I didn't…It's just I…I really…" he bit his lip. Sakura hugged him. "Sasuke-kun please tell me your ok…you're scaring me." She said hugging him. He bit his lips. "I'm fine….I just…"

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

"Sakura I Lo…" he was cut off with Tenten's voice booming through the house. "AAAWWWW SHIKATEMA FOREVER!!" she screamed. Sakura gasped and ran downstairs causing Sasuke to bang his head against his door. "I am…a baka!" he screamed and began his walk downstairs. He saw Sakura hugging the couple with a happy smile on her face. Sasuke looked down sadly.

'_Why, Kami-sama?! Do you want me to be tortured?! First you have my family killed by my brother, then you have me restrain my feelings within my heart when I first met Sakura the most beautiful girl on this PLANET, then you have me leave her for a pedophile snake, then you have me kill my brother only to find out when I came back that I had killed an undercover ANBU member, KAMI DO YOU LOVE TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL?!' _He screamed in his mind. **(A.N Kami=God :D!)**

Sasuke dropped his head and walked downstairs into the living room fully. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Naruto. Naruto read him perfectly. "It went bad didn't it." He said knowingly. "I'm a baka." He said again. "Don't worry teme! I'll help you!" he said. "No thanks Naruto I have an idea on how to do it." Sasuke said.

"Well how are you going to do it?" he asked him. Sasuke opened his mouth only to be met with Tenten screaming through the mic. "AND THE NEXT NAME IS…" _'Please let it be Sakura please let it be Sakura please let it be Sakura!!' _Tenten screamed in her head again repeating over and over. She opened one eye and her face lit up.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" She said happily.

_**Ok guys I am stuck here. I have three songs in mind for Sakura to sing. So I need you guys!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! Should it be…**_

_**Taking Over Me by: Evanescence**_

_**Sanctuary by: Utada Hikaru**_

_**Innocence by: Avril Lavigne**_

_**WHICH ONE WHICH ONE WHICH ONE?!?!?!?! If you have other suggestions I will take them I am just in a panic right now!! HELP!!! PLEASE!! **_


	30. 29: Kidnapped

_**Yeah yeah I am very tired now…I just came home from somewhere and I am writing so I can give you all entertainment…You all better say I am awesome or you all die in your sleep unless you sleep with one eye open. I get very cranky when I'm tired but NO I decide to go ahead about my day and THINK of a new idea for a story that YOU all are ADDICTED to. I rest my case I will not explain anymore! JUST GO AND READ THE DAMN CRAP THAT I MADE WITH MY HEART AND SOUL ALONG WITH MIND AND TIREDNESS INTO!!!**_

Watching her walk in from work at midnight he looked through her bedroom window his eyes became soft and filled with emotions that had been held for her for years. He disappeared into her house and covered her mouth before she attempted to scream. He held her body close so that she couldn't hit him. He smelled her hair longing to have done that the minute he laid eyes on its pink color.

"Shh…relax Sakura…" he whispered into her ear. She seemed to stop screaming most likely out of shock. "Sasuke-kun???" she asked but of course it was muffled by his hand. "Shhh…" he said and his left hand hit her pressure point. She fell limply in his arms. He then carried her bridal style back to the Team Hebi hideout. Luckily they were all asleep which meant he didn't have to explain anything.

He gently placed her against his bed and then walked over to close the door. He pulled over a chair and watched her sleep. "It's amazing…how self control can break so easily…right Sakura…" he said but of course didn't receive an answer. "I can't take it anymore and I won't…" he said and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I've watched you for 7 years…but you never knew…I've seen you with _him_…Sai is his name right…?" he said glaring and balling his hands into fist. "But it isn't your fault…it's mine…for leaving you…but I had to…" he said and caressed her face. "It was for your safety…you had to be away from me…if not then…then you would get hurt…I couldn't allow that…" he said.

"I've seen people dear to me fall I don't want to have to see that again." He said. She began to stir. She opened her eyes and felt a gentle hand on her face. She looked over to where the hand was coming from. "S-Sasuke-kun…? Where am I?? What's going on…?" she asked him.

"I thought you forgot about me by now…" he said looking at her and taking his hand away from her face. She sat up watching him get up and head for the door. "Sasuke-kun I never forgot you!" she exclaimed and ran over in front of him and blocked him for reaching the door knob.

"Tch…I've watched you Sakura…ever since I've been with Orochimaru I have secretly watched you…and then in 3 years you met Sai…" he was suddenly cut off. "No Sai doesn't mean anything to me…he's just a friend." She said and touched Sasuke's cheek. It was a surprise for her when he didn't swat it away. His hand that was on the door knob let go and went to her waist.

"Then show me he doesn't mean anything to you…I've seen you with him Sakura…hugging him…you…even…kissed him…" Sasuke whispered into her ear and gritted his teeth like he did so many times before. "I-It…" she sighed. "It was one date that Naruto put me up with…Sai was a replacement for you and we saw each other every day…but he is only a friend…" she said. She felt his hand that was against her waist turn into a fist gripping her shirt. "Naruto…" he said angrily and aggressively, scaring her.

She looked into his eyes. "I watched him get closer with you…" he said. She looked into his eyes but was suddenly pushed against the door and her hands were pinned on either side of her head. "What Sakura because I'm gone from Konoha you don't love me anymore?!" he said into her ear aggressively. There was silence but then it broke when Sakura began to laugh. It sounded like a broken laugh though.

"Y-You thought I didn't love you anymore?" she said. He looked into her eyes watching the tears spill from the jade green orbs. "S-Sasuke-kun…I still love you more than anything…" she said tears still falling. His hands let go of hers and went to wipe her tears away.

"That's funny…because I have always loved you more than anything." He said to her. They could feel each other being drawn in. Their lips met sending ways through each other's body of love. Soon the kiss became passionate and Sasuke gently laid her against his bed.

Sasuke woke up next to Sakura and smirked. He gently got up from bed careful not to wake her up and got dressed. He looked at her with a smile plastered on his face. He moved a strand of hair out of her face so it wouldn't disturb her peace and then walked out after closing and locking his door.

Sasuke walked downstairs to see Karin hitting Suigetsu, Juugo eyeing them in a bored like way, and Suigetu whimpering over the pain that was inflicted upon him. Karin being the first to notice "fixed" herself up and walked over to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke-kun…would you like some breakfast??" she said kindly and yet seductively. Sasuke's left eye twitch. "No go away." He said and pushed passed her.

He walked over to see somewhat good food. "Who cooked??" Sasuke asked looking to his teammates. "I did. Well I at least tried. You can try it if you want." Suigetsu said with a shy smile. "Hn…" Sasuke said and took some food after tasting it.

He then began to walk upstairs with the plate of food. "Sasuke-kun where are you going?!" Karin screamed not wanting him to leave. "Upstairs to my room so I don't throw up my food when I finish it after looking at you." Sasuke insulted and continued to walk upstairs leaving Suigetsu and Juugo to laugh and leaving a steaming Karin.

Sasuke finally walked inside his room and locked his door looking at the still sleeping Sakura. _'She must be tired after what happened last night.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk. He walked up to the bed and sat where her hip was.

"Sakura…" he gently called. She stirred and let out a soft moan. She looked up at him finally. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly while looking up at him. "Hai…" he said gently. "I brought you some breakfast." He said handing her the plate. She ate half and then pushed it to him. "You have to eat too." She said. He chuckled. "I'm not very hungry." He said and put it on the night stand.

"Sasuke-kun…a-are you going to…leave me again??" Sakura asked him. Sasuke's eyes widen and he froze. "Sakura I told you last night." He said and pushed her back down onto the bed gently with him on top. "I am never going to leave you again." He repeated. Sakura smiled. "So does that mean you're coming back??" she asked. He smiled at her. She gasped and hugged him. He chuckled.

"I just can't do it anymore. Chasing down Itachi and leaving you behind…I can't…" he said and hugged her back. She released his hug and kissed him lightly. Sasuke sneaked his tongue into her cavern after pressing hard against a soft spot on her back. She began to moan into his mouth as he explored. Suddenly there was banging against the door. "SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke heard.

Sakura pulled away and looked at the door. "Who's that????" Sakura asked him. Sasuke glared at the door. "A pain in my a…" he was cut off with another bang against the door. "SASUKE-KUN LET ME IN PLEASE!!" she screamed again. Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked at her. "Don't you dare think what I think your thinking." He said to her. She knew what he meant and smiled at him. He kissed her gently and got up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked standing at the doorway. It wasn't only her it was also Suigetsu and Juugo. "I HEARD A GIRLS VOICE IN THERE!!" Karin screamed. "Karin shut your mouth you're going to make me deaf." Sasuke said bored like. "Well actually we were just wondering what the true reason was about why you went upstairs and we sort of eavesdropped and heard a girl in your room." Suigetsu said and laughed half heartedly and nervously.

"Hn…" Sasuke said and looked inside to see Sakura wearing her jeans from last night one of his shirts. Sasuke looked back at Team Hebi. "Don't touch her or you all die." Sasuke simply said and let the three in. Karin was the first in. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU, TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN!?!" She screamed. Sasuke glared but was shocked when Karin was suddenly met with Sakura's fist and was thrown out the hideout.

Sakura watched herself as she flew and then went back to brushing her hair. "Woah so you're a strong chick! I like the feisty ones." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Sasuke growled animal like at Suigetsu and hit his head pretty hard.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu who was now on the floor. "Possessive are we???" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke in astonishment. Sasuke looked away with a "Hn…" Juugo smiled. "My name is Juugo." He said simply. "Nice to meet you I'm Sakura." She said with a smile. Juugo sort of blushed and looked away. Sasuke glared at him. Suigetsu got up and looked up to Sakura. "Hehe…I'm Suigetsu." He said.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Sakura." Sakura simply said and laughed at him. Sasuke suddenly came and held Sakura's waist begging for attention. Sakura chuckled at gently caressed his face. "SO Sasuke I had no idea you were one for love!" Suigetsu said getting up.

"Tch that's what you thought." Sasuke said looking towards him. Sakura laughed knowing exactly what that meant.

"I've been in love idiot." He said.

_2 years later_

Sakura waited at the Konoha gates with her 2 year old baby and 1 month old baby in hand. Hinata looked at her and laughed. "2 baby's Sakura…you want me to carry one???" Hinata asked holding her own baby. "No Hinata-Chan you have you're on little thing to worry about." She said and laughed back. "I got you Sakura!" Ino said and carried the 2 year old son that look like his father except with his mother's eyes, lips and nose.

"Geez Sakura I have to admit you and Sasuke did a GOOD freaking job that night!!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura laughed. Sakura then looked down at her daughter. The baby smiled at her mother. Pink hair on top of her little head and black onyx eyes along with most of her mother's features except for her lips which belonged to her father made the baby look most like her mother. Sakura chuckled. "Yeah I think we did a good job on both." Sakura said laughing.

The rest of the girls laughed with Sakura. All of a sudden Hinata gasped. "What Hinata do you see them?!" Tenten asked excited. "YES YES THEY'RE HOME!!" Hinata screamed watched her Naruto run up to her. "HINATA-CHAN!!!" he screamed and hugged her gently since the baby was in between them. "NEJI-KUN!!" Tenten screamed and ran up to him still holding their 3 month old son.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO HAVE ME WORRIED AND SICK LIKE THAT!!" Ino screamed after hand Sakura her baby so she wouldn't make the poor boy deaf. Her constant screaming was stopped by a kiss from Shikamaru who made her melt and kiss back. Their 3 year old daughter looked up at her father laughing and clapping. Shikamaru looked down at her and picked her up holding her in the air.

Sakura shook her head at the couple but was suddenly met with her 2 year old laughing. "Neh??? Rai-kun what is it??" Sakura asked putting the baby down. The baby suddenly began to run out of the Konoha gates. "RAI-KUN!!" Sakura screamed and ran after the baby who was no match for her long legs still hold the 1 month old baby. "Rai-kun what is the matter with you?!" she asked looking down at the baby.

She was suddenly met with two strong arms wrapping around her waist. "What is it a problem that the boy misses his old man??" The man said holding her. Sakura smiled and turned around. She was met with the lips of her husband who held her tight. "I missed you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "I missed you too Sakura…" he said and buried his face into her hair. "Dada Mama!!!" their two year old screamed. Sasuke chuckled and picked up the 2 year old.

"Yes Rai, I'm home!" Sasuke said happily smiling at the boy. The baby laughed and hugged his father. Sakura smiled at the two boys but was met with a tugging at her still short hair. Sakura looked down around her chest area to see her daughter tugging her hair. She laughed. "Hai Sayaka." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura then handed over Sasuke Sayaka. "Hey my little princess…" Sasuke said with a smile after putting down Rai.

Sakura smiled implanting this memory in his head. Sasuke then looked at Sakura. "And you my Queen."Sasuke said and walked up to her. "I have something very special for you tonight." He whispered into her ear. Sakura blushed but then purred. "Well, I'll be waiting for my special thing tonight." She said back into his ear. And so the Uchiha family walked to their home. How did this happen???

Well It all started when one night Sasuke kidnapped Sakura…

_**Ok Ok I am sorry for being rude I was just tired -___-. So to make it up to you I will not go to sleep and give you the next chapter…that is if I can stay up -____- We'll see but I will update as soon as possible!!! ^^ ok welpszx bye byeszx from your favorite author (because you know I am^^) RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153!!! Also known as DarkAngel and such^^. **_


	31. 31: Sasuke's Language

_**Ok you guys are going to be MAD at me and I know it but I can't do it anymore. I…AM…TIRED!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE?!?!!? T.I.R.E.D!!?!! I HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO FIND AN IDEA AND SO MANY COME BUT THEY LEAVE BECAUSE I AM………..let me hear you say the word….**_

_**Tired!**_

_**I AM DONE!!! I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS FANFIC ANYMORE!! SCREW THIS STORY!!!! I know most of you appreciate the fact that I stay up late for your entertainment as a matter of fact I THANK YOU GUYS!! I am too tired to name you but you know who you are. Actually….mostly all of my reviewers are appreciative. Hm…..Do you guys think you deserve another chapter??? Well...i guess you guys do...ok I WILL CONTINUE DATTEYBAYO!! –has sparkling gleam of determination in eyes- I'll see what I can do sorry if it sucks :'(**_

Naruto is _**Bold Italics**_

Sakura is _Italics_

The both of them is _**Underlined Bold Italics**_

Sasuke is **Bold**

Book reading is _Underlined Italics_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hi! I'm Sakura!"_

"_**AND I'M NARUTO DATTEYBAYO!!!"**_

"_And we are here to promote our new book……………"_

"_**THE GUIDE TO SASUKE'S LANGUAGE!!!" **_

"_We have put together a book that explains clearly the language of our very own SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"_

"_**And that's not all! The Book also includes the humor hidden in Sasuke's face expressions!!"**_

"_Along with Sasuke-kun's quotes and the translations of his quotes into human language!"_

"_**As a sneak peak for instance here in the book it says…"**_

"_Go Away Loser" is usually Sasuke's favorite saying. Even though the saying SEEMS normal the truth is, it has more meaning to it than just to leave him alone. "Go Away Loser" is Sasuke's language of saying in human language "Leave me in peace so that I can spend time with my dear Sakura-Chan and so that I can express my love to her by secretly watching over her and killing any other man besides me and MAYBE Naruto who dares to go near her and even touch her. So piss off or you'll blow my cover and she'll be so mad at me she might not talk to me and I don't want that so 'Go Away Loser'._

"_**You see!! Teme actually means what he says WITHIN what he says!!!" **_

"_That's right! And now we will give you another sneak peak for here in the book it says as one of Sasuke-kun's favorite sayings…"_

"_Annoying" is usually a description that Sasuke will say to anyone. Although he mostly says it to Sakura it has always had a different meaning. Studies show that when Sasuke calls Sakura "Annoying" it immediately translates to, "Stop talking and kiss me already! Tell me you love me instead of lecturing me! Ok I get it I should've been more careful! I will be more careful next time now be quiet and marry me!" As you can see "Annoying" towards Sakura is more of a romantic type than the usual annoying he uses against someone like Naruto. For Naruto, "Annoying" means "Go away! You're blocking my view of Sakura!" _

"_**As you all can see most of Sasuke's sayings and other stuff mostly have to do with Sakura!! HAHAHA!! First off that's because he's in LOVE with her and second they all have different meanings when they have nothing to do with Sakura! For instance in the book it says…"**_

"_Dobe" is Sasuke's nickname for Naruto. Not only does it mean dead last it also means "I'll never leave you behind since you're dead last." Why is that? Simple. Let's say the case Sasuke calls Naruto "Dobe" as usual when Naruto screams about become Hokage. What he really means is, "I'll follow you every step of the way." And that is because…Sasuke thinks of Naruto as a brother. So when he ever says an insult towards Naruto it always translates to the exact opposite. Except for the saying "Annoying." (for translation on "Annoying" see verse 1,896)._

"_Although the book is a bit long it'll be worth every second of your time since it includes FUNNY PICTURES OF SASUKE-KUN'S EXPRESSIONS!!" _

"_**YUP!! The book includes pictures!! For instance some of Sasuke's facial expressions and their meanings are displayed in the book."**_

"_Hai! Sasuke does not only have sayings HE ALSO HAS ACTIONS AND FACIAL EXPRESSIONS!!! :D!!_

"_**For instance…"**_

"_Death Glare: Although this glare is different from the other 14 glares Sasuke has, it can pretty much scare the living daylights out of anyone. If this glare doesn't scare you, you are obviously not human, you are so retarded and would seriously like to challenge the Uchiha and would like an early death, or you are just so screwed up in the head that you should be put in a mental asylum. This glare is often used on…_

_Guys trying to hit on Sakura…_

_Naruto…_

_Neji…_

_Kakashi…_

_Lee…_

_Fan girls…_

_Fan BOYS_

_Sakura's Fan boys…_

_Sakura's Fan GIRLS…_

_Anyone who tries to insult Sakura…_

_Anyone who tries to touch Sakura…_

_Anyone who tries to flirt with Sakura…_

_Enemies…_

_Enemies who touched Sakura…_

_This glare is mostly what sends people running and it's a warning of death. The Death Glare is often used when Sasuke has killing intentions but not exactly ready to kill you. The Ready to Kill you glare is called Murder Glare. (For that glare see verse 14)"_

"_I-I have….FAN GIRLS?!?!?!?! AND SASUKE-KUN HAS FAN BOYS?!?!?! O.o"_

"_**Well…yeah the village sort of didn't want to tell you since you would obviously freak out. Sasuke knows about his but he decided to stick with the village and keep his mouth shut about your Fan Girls…"**_

"_O.o……………..WTF?!?!?!"_

"_**Um…anyway as you all know Sasuke is very possessive and his actions show that! So here's a small sneak peak at his actions!" **_

"_Wait Naruto why don't we just tell them the story with a few explanations other than reading from the book. I think they have had enough of their sneak peak and are very interested in getting their hands on it already…."_

"_**Good idea Sakura-Chan!"**_

Team 7 walked through the village after a mission. The mission was pretty tough considering they had to eliminate an S class criminal. "Hey Sakura-Chan are you ok you weren't hurt were ya?? BECAUSE IF YOU WERE I'LL GO BACK AND GIVE HIM ANOTHER PIECE OF MY MIND DATTEYBAYO!!!" Naruto screamed and pumped his fist in the air. Sakura laughed at him.

Sasuke took no liking into this. _'Why is she laughing at him. She should be paying attention to me! She's mine!' _Sasuke said looking at Sakura. He gently drew his arm and wrapped it around her causing her to giggle. "What's up Sasuke-kun??" She asked looking at him.

"Hn…." He simply said and tightened his hold around her waist. The translation for that was _"I don't like that you laughing at him. You're mine! Not his, MINE!! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! SO PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" _in a very silent way. How? Well simple…

Sasuke's arm around her waist tight meant she was his. Before, when he first put his arm around her that's when he said he wanted both attention and for her to stop laughing at Naruto.

Sasuke practically spoke in sign language…well sort of sign language….it was more like a sign language riddle. When it came down to his infamous "Hn…" that usually meant a bunch of things depending on the timing. As for the infamous "Aa…" that was the exact opposite of "Hn…" and also depended on timing.

Take it as "Hn…" means everything under the category of _"No way…" _and "Aa…" means everything under the category of _"Fine by me…" _

"Oh I see….but Naruto's your best friend!" she said. Naruto looked over. "Neh? What Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke's left eye twitched. He growled and glared at Naruto. "OH! I SEE TEME'S JEALOUS THAT YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to laugh again. Sasuke's left eye twitched again. Sakura looked over to see it twitching.

Left eye twitching meant his anger level was rising and he was ready to kill someone in this case…Naruto.

Right eye twitching meant he was proud that he killed someone in this case Naruto and wanted to spend his alone time with his Sakura.

Sakura's eyes went as wide as plates. "Um…Naruto….I think you have to go…" Naruto already got the hint. "I know…Relax Sasuke geez!" Naruto said and left. Sasuke gave a death glare at his back and clenched Sakura's waist a bit tighter. "Mine…." He growled into Sakura's ear. "Is that what it was all about? You want me all to yourself…" Sakura said in a matter of fact voice. "Aa…" he said and hugged her waist.

Sasuke and Sakura then walked over to a tree with Sasuke's back against it and Sakura in between his legs with her back against his chest. Sakura could've sworn she heard him hold back a sound. It sounded like it was supposed to be a pained noise but he held it back. In the end she ignored it. Sakura felt him take a long sniff of her hair and purr. Sakura giggled. She brought her hand back and gently stroked his hair. "Why are you so possessive?" she said in an amused voice. He shrugged. Translation, _"Because I am deal with it." _

Sakura giggled. She unconsciously began to gently caress his cheek. He groaned when she suddenly stopped her ministrations. It was only because of the fact that he started to brush his nose against her neck. The air coming out of his nose and the brushing of it made her go into a whole other world. She seemed to not hear the groan since she was in another world still.

He began to lick her neck gaining her attention once again but it didn't work. She was still in her own world. He whimpered asking for more of her ministrations. She chuckled and resumed her caresses. He closed his eyes and purred more.

He groaned as soon as she turned from hearing someone call her name. The groan meant _"NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO BOTHER US NOW!! WE WERE ALONE!!! WHY??!!" _Sakura giggled at him. "Don't worry I am sure it can't be long." She said and watched as Ino came up into her 20/20 vision.

"Sakura I need your help! I have a date with Shika and I need the PERFECT outfit with the PERFECT hairstyle, along with the PERFECT makeup and last but not least the absolute PERFECT SHOES!!" Ino said in practically one breath. Sakura's eyes widen. She calculated everything and she knew the formula to it.

Perfect outfit plus perfect hairstyle times perfect makeup times absolute perfect shoes plus Ino equaled….

No sleep for poor Sakura, who enjoyed her sleep down to the very core (especially since it was usually against Sasuke's abnormally comfortable chest). She enjoyed sleep more than she enjoyed sweets, which was more than life itself. If Sakura had to choose between sweets and life she would most likely choose sweets over life. But when it came down to Sasuke over sweets…she would most likely choose Sasuke.

…Even though it would break her heart to let go of the damn sweets.

"Um…sorry Ino but I have plans with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke hugged her waist a bit tighter and took a long intake of her scent again. Sasuke then opened his eyes and looked up at Ino with their now hazy essence. "Hmph! You don't belong to him! He can share." Sasuke growled at Ino's statement. Ino glared at him but failed to notice she was now getting a Murder Glare.

As dumb as Ino is…she ignored Sasuke's silent warnings to run if she wanted to live.

His arms tightened more around Sakura's waist. "Back off…" Sasuke said in a deadly tone. "HMPH WHY SHOULD I!!" She screamed. Sakura's eyes widen. "Uh oh…." She whispered and got down to the floor for cover while Sasuke tortured Ino in a sharigan dream. After it was done and Ino ran off in sheer terror Sakura peaked open one eye only to see Sasuke staring down at her with soft eyes.

She opened both her eyes and then smiled. He leaned in and claimed her lips just like he did so many times before but then he forced his tongue inside her mouth once she gasped after feeling him squeeze tightly against her waist. She whimpered into his mouth from the pain that was now forming on her waist. He gently began to massage it to sooth the pain but never removed his mouth from hers.

It was his silent way of saying _"Your mine…" _

When they finally released she laughed. He smirked and hugged her tighter. She placed her head against his chest considering how he grew a head or so taller. "Sasuke-kun, can we go to the Bridge??" Sakura asked rather childishly. He chuckled and nodded. She smiled and began to walk ahead with his eyes on her. She was just like a child who needed to be watch. Thankfully no one tried to attack her and ask her out on a date which saved Sasuke some time to relax.

Finally they got to the bridge of course Sasuke came a few seconds since Sakura skipped ahead. She sat on the railing with a warm smile on her face. Sasuke walked over to her getting in front of her. She gave him a warm smile. He placed his head at the crook of her neck since she was currently taller due to the railing she was sitting on. He began to give small licks at her neck. Not enough to give love marks but he was just simply licking her.

She let out a relaxed breath and gently began to stroke his hair. After stroking his hair for a minimum of 5 minutes she gently began to drag her hand unconsciously until he suddenly grunted in pain. Her eyes widen. "Sasuke-kun??" she asked worriedly. He put both his hands on the railing on either side of Sakura and dropped his head down in shame.

"_Sorry I didn't tell you…" _is what he was saying.

She made a hand sign and said "Kai…" and once she did a huge gash against Sasuke's chest appeared with blood gushing from it. Her eyes widen. She looked at him but he refused to meet her gaze. "Sasuke-kun how could you hide something like this?!?! And you had me lean against it!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She got off the railing which made her even closer to his body.

"Why didn't you tell me??" Sakura said gently turning his head with her index and thumb on his chin. He looked into her eyes and then looked to the left only to see her fan boys hoping she would break up with him on the spot. He gave all of them a murder glare and activated his sharigan.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered. He looked at her after deactivating it. She placed her head on his shoulder to keep herself from spilling tears about how worried she was. He knew that she was trying not to cry. He gently stroked her hair but suddenly felt relief wash over his gash. He looked down only to see Sakura's glowing hand over it and the wound now closing fully. After she finished she wrapped both arms around his neck causing the fan boys who were hiding to anime cry.

Sasuke smirked at them and gave them all Murder Glares again. His hands went around her waist. Sakura looked up at him. Sasuke smirked at her. "My Sakura……" he whispered into her ear. He suddenly pushed Sakura against the railing and gently began to lick her neck gently.

She closed her eyes and giggled. "You are such a bastard…." Sakura said. "Hn???" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "You dare to think you can get out of this one without any trouble?!" Sakura said anger flowing in her eyes. Sasuke whimpered. Sakura smirked knowing Sasuke knew what his punishment was. She took out her phone while Sasuke silent begged for her not to do it and to forgive him with his whimpers.

She looked at him. She gave a smile and decided to shrug this one off. Sakura gently caressed his face. "Mine?" he asked a bit childishly making Sakura laugh heartily. "Yes Sasuke-kun…yours…" Sakura said with a smile. A smile came upon his face. Sakura knew that smile was for her and no one.

He suddenly pulled away and disappeared. Her eyes showed confusion. "Sasuke-kun??" She called but was suddenly startled as a fan boy landed on his back and Sasuke finishing off Lion's Barrage but emitting his foot straight into his gut.

Sakura's left eye twitch and then her face expression changed and she began to laugh. Sasuke growled and began to attack the rest of her fan boys.

Suddenly Sakura saw Naruto rushing up to her with Hinata at his side. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura smiled "Hey Naruto! Hi Hinata-Chan!" Sakura said to her best friends. Oh the irony that Sasuke's punishment, Naruto, came and she didn't even have to call him.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said. Her shy streak was cut off when she and Naruto went on a date and have been dating. "So…..what's teme up to?" Naruto asked while Sasuke continued his assault and the fan boys continued to run screaming their heads off. Hey, no one can blame them. Who wouldn't be scared of an Uchiha, with sharigan activated, running full speed at you with killing intentions.

"Um…….yeah I think the scene is pretty self explanatory Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. "Well yeah but what caused him to attack out of the blue?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura. "I...seriously have no clue whatsoever." Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called causing him to stop and run over to her like a giddy puppy. She giggled. He began to demand affection by nudging his face into her neck and burying it there. "Aww……….WIDDLE SASUKE WANTS WIDDLE SAKURA-CHAN'S AFFECTION!!" Naruto said in baby talk. Sasuke growled at him deadly.

"Ok ok relax geez…" Naruto said backing down. Suddenly Sakura's phone began to ring. She answered.

"Sakura…"

"_Hey Ugly…"_

"Sai???" The mention of another man's name made Sasuke growl and glare at nothing in particular.

"_You and I have a mission. We have to escort some little shrimp who can't defend himself because of chakra depletion."_

"I see….ok where do I meet you??" Sakura asked causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and for his growl to become more animal like.

"_The Konoha gates at midnight…" _

"Ok see you there." Sakura said. Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked at her furiously. His teeth were gritted and his nose was flaring like a bull ready to charge. "It's a mission Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. His left eye twitch. "I'm going with you." He simply said and snapped his head to the right with his nose in the air as a sign of dominance. She knew there was no point in arguing. She shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun you know Sai…" Sakura said putting up a small fight. "I don't care." He said and crossed his arms being stubborn. "You know they say possessiveness is fear of abandonment." Sakura said. "OOO!! SHE GOT YOU THERE SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto screamed only to bet hit on the head by the said Uchiha. Hinata kneeled down at his side laughing at him.

"Sasuke-kun are you scared that I will leave you for another man?? Is that why you always beat up my fan boys or any other guy who dares to get near _your _Sakura???" Sakura said with a smile.

"No I am not scared…." He denied but of course Sakura was the only one who knew when he was lying and that was when he stomped his foot childishly along with raising his voice a little along with clenching his hands into fist. Sasuke was practically a huge child.

Sakura chuckled. "Ok tiger." She said laughing heartily.

Sasuke pouted causing Naruto to burst out laughing and for Hinata to stifle a few giggles here and there. They had now realized that Uchiha, THE Uchiha Sasuke was childish at heart.

"I promise…" Sakura said and gave him a kiss. "I won't take long…" Sakura said.

_3 weeks later_

Sakura returned only to be caught in a tight hug with Sasuke. Sakura smiled. "Well someone missed me!" She said amused. He buried his face into her neck and took a long inhale into her scent just like he had been longing to do for the past 3 weeks. He was so freaking glad that the 3 weeks went by fast. Thankfully Naruto would often see the raven haired man holding a picture of Sakura with longing in his eyes.

So to help his best friend out he took him out on several occassions. He took another intake of her scent and purred as usual, silently saying...

_"I missed you so FREAKING much!!!" _

"Well traitor I didn't think you had emotions…." Sai said before he was suddenly given an uppercut by Sasuke. Satisfied with Sai's height travel and still going Sasuke rubbed his cheek against Sakura's.

She giggled. "Let's go home…." She said. Sasuke held up one finger. She was taken aback when he suddenly jumped into the air and did Lion's Barrage on him. Sakura shook her head. When Sasuke gained his posture back he went to Sakura's side.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said to him.

He gave a slight tug on her waist to let her know he was listening. She smiled at him. "I'll never abandon you…" she said. And with that Sasuke smirked.

Meaning…_"Of course you won't. I trust you completely. With my life…and my heart."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**AND THAT'S THE STORY FOR YOU DATTEYBAYO!!"**_

"_Yeah Sasuke is really…possessive. ^^'''''"_

"**You two………..YOU TWO WROTE A BOOK ABOUT MY SO CALLED LANGUAGE?!?!**

"_**HOLY CRAP SASUKE?!?!" **_

_**"Hehehehehhe what are you doing here buddy….^^"**_

"**If I don't speak human language then what language to I speak!?" **

"_Well uh………Naruto should we tell him???" _

"_**Yeah together…" **_

"**Tell me what?!"**

"_**You have your own language that took 3 years for us to decipher."**_

**-Twitch twitch-**

"_Oh crap NARUTO IT'S THE LEFT EYE!!!" _

"_**OMFG WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!"**_

"**You two are not going anywhere."**

_**O.o**_

"**First off Naruto I am going to beat the living daylights out of you. Second, I don't understand how the hell you guys managed to come up with a new language called "Sasuke Language"**

"_Well we didn't come up with it Sasuke-kun! Look at the book! Don't tell me we didn't get them right!"_

"**Annoying" is usually a description that Sasuke will say to anyone. Although he mostly says it to Sakura it has always had a different meaning. Studies show that when Sasuke calls Sakura "Annoying" it immediately translates to, "Stop talking and kiss me already! Tell me you love me instead of lecturing me! Ok I get it I should've been more careful! I will be more careful next time now be quiet and marry me!" As you can see "Annoying" towards Sakura is more of a romantic type than the usual annoying he uses against someone like Naruto. For Naruto, "Annoying" means "Go away! You're blocking my view of Sakura!" **

"…**Ok….that one is true…." **

"…**.so is that one…"**

"**And that one….."**

"**DAMN IT!!" **

"_Oh come on Sasuke-kun!" _

**"...AND FACIAL EXPRESSIONS?!?!" **

**_"Oh....crap..."_**

**"UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HARUNO SAKURA!! YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!"**

_"Sasuke-kun...." -gives teary eyes-_

**-Looks into Sakura's tear filled eyes...and hugs Sakura while burying face into Sakura's neck-**

_-smiles and strokes Sasuke's hair-_

"_**DON'T FORGET TO BY ME AND SAKURA-CHAN'S BOOK!! :D!"**_

"_YUP DON'T FORGET!!!"_

**-Growls-**

**_"O.O!"_**

Later....

**-wraps arm around Sakura-**

_-Moves a bit closer and nuzzles into NUDE chest-_

**_-Lays on the floor unconscious-_**

**"That was fun"**

_-blushes- "H-Hai...."_

**"Oh by the way Sakura..."**

_"Hm???" _

**"Don't think about getting out of bed because you still have your punishment to come." :)**

_"O.o....Oh..."_

**_"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" -grips head in pain-_**

**-throws very hard object at Naruto's head-**

**_-falls unconscious again-_**

_"Uh...Sasuke-kun...we can talk about t-this...c-can't we??"_

**"Nope. I have your punishment all played out in my head."**

_"B-B-B-But...."_

**-smirk- "No buts Sakura...."**

_"Sasuke-kun...what are you d-- AH!!!"_

**-smirk-**

_-blush-_

**"Anyone who buys the book dies UNDERSTAND!!! And i will personally hunt you down! And when i find you, YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!"**

Later.....

_-sleeping-_

**_-still unconscious-_**

**-smirking- Still want the book?! Because you can end up just like Naruto you know. **

Whole entire world: O.o..............

**"Good."**

Little did Sasuke know...there were millions of copies already in stores...and millions were buying.


	32. 32: Coma

_**YAY I'M BACK PEOPLE!!! YUPSZX SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ^^''''' I was pretty busy with a bunch of stuff. So yeah I'm not gonna say a lot let me just let you guys go to the story before you all create a mob demanding faster updates or else I get thrown into a bottomless pit of death where I will most likely be tied in front of a computer and forced to type 24 hours a day 7 days a week giving everyone updates every single day ^^'''''. Damn I gave every single one of you an idea didn't I O.o DAMN IT!!! Now all of you are in your house or wherever you guys are thinking "HAHA!!! PAYBACKS A BASTARD AIN'T IT?!??!" Well I would reply… "Yes…Yes it is."**_

_**Ok I am also trying to keep you guys happy ok so yeah... **_

_**Oh and sorry for scaring RobotKhamScoot!! ^^'''' …..as a present for RobotKhamScott I am going to write a LONG, LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG chapter. Hey I want to make up for scaring you and if I did…my other reviewers and readers. **_

_**Or if you want you can request something! ANYTHING and I will write it!! I am writing the long chapter now so it might not be out for a while but if you want something else I can do that!**_

_**Thanks to everyone!!!! Oh and it's not only for RobotKhamSchott!!! The same goes for anyone else!!**_

Walking through the forest she had multiple wounds. Especially a bad one that had came from a katana that was once pierced into her stomach. She damned the wrenching pain that was hurting her badly. She winced as she felt a strong chakra up ahead moving at a fast pace. Actually there were four. She glared into the distance. No chakra or with chakra she could defeat them, that is if the bleeding she had wouldn't make her fall unconscious.

But in the end she was so tired she didn't care if these people were the enemy. She just wanted to sleep and they were a few miles away. She became too tired and fell to her knees. Then she fell sideways looking towards where the people would be coming. She remembered the fight she had earlier. **(A.N Listen to Savin Me by Nickelback like RIGHT NOW! Seriously do it!! Just open up another internet explorer or another tab and go to YouTube…Now in the search bar put in Savin Me…click on any video…THERE YOU GO!! )**

"_You are a very strong and worthy opponent Sa-Ku-Ra." Itachi said her name breaking it down. Sakura glared at him. "I don't care what you think let's just end this!" she said and got into fighting stance. She was pretty hurt but Itachi wasn't really doing any better, in fact he was worse. She landed more blows on him than he landed on her. "Well I guess I should let you be with my foolish little brother in the underworld, but who knows where you'll go." He said with a smirk. _

"_But there are other options Sakura other than death. So I am going to give you this question for the 3__rd__ and last time." He said looking at her with his sharigan ablaze. "Marry me." He said with a smirk. "I'd rather die that marry a traitor and an S Class Criminal." Sakura said glaring. "So you refuse to marry me or Sasuke." He told her now having her trapped. Her eyes widen. She was caught. Her emotions beginning to take over her she lost it._

"_HE IS NOT AN S CLASS CRIMINAL LIKE YOU!! HE KNOWS BETTER AND SOMEDAY HE WILL BE FORGIVEN UNLIKE YOU WHO HAS BEEN ONE SINCE 13 I REFUSE TO EVER BE WITH YOU!" Sakura screamed at him now having fire in her eyes. She ran at him very well noticing the katana he was now holding. Sakura glared at him and raised her chakra fused fist and three kunais in her other hand. Sakura then clashed her fist against his chest and stabbed him in his vital organs while she got a katana threw her stomach. _

_Her eyes widen in pain. Itachi's eyes widen in the same way. They looked up at each other. Itachi deactivated his sharigan showing his thankful onyx eyes that she loved so much. Sakura now saw the truth and smiled at him. She came closer the katana piercing her deeper and hugged him. He hugged back saying that he was happy and he buried his face into her pink and blood stained hair. He wanted her to marry his brother as long as she was happy. Sakura looked up at him and granted his last wish. _

_He loved someone before and never felt a kiss. He loved her but she couldn't return his feelings for she loved another. She began to inch closer and her bloody lips touched his. When they released he heard him begin to whisper. "Thank you for everything." He whispered making her eyes widen. She now knew the meaning of those words and he began to fall down. He looked into her eyes for the last time and then closed his. _

She smiled. She called herself stupid for not realizing the last time when she last saw him _'Thank You for everything'_ meant…

_I'll always love you. _

While running through the forest finally having a lead on Itachi he closed his eyes just to see her face, hear her voice, touch her skin, taste her lips, and smell her strawberry scent. This was all her fault.

'_How dare she, keep me away from her like this?! Her exsitence always calling for me to stay with her and yet she is forcing me to have to go and kill the Bastard just so I can be with her and so she could be safe with me. When I get home she is going to suffer. She is going under punishment whether she likes it or not. I'll force her to scream my name after I tease and torture her.' _He thought with a smirk. "Yo Sasuke, what the hell are you smirking at?!" Suigetsu said seeing his teammate.

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU! He can do as he wishes." Karin said with a dreamy voice and looked at Sasuke seductively. Sasuke glared at her. "It's none of your business Suigetsu." He simply stated. "Well…ok." He said letting it be. Suigetsu was very clever and the first day Sasuke came to the sound he caught Sasuke looking at a picture of his beloved. Sasuke was forced of coursed to tell the truth to Suigetsu but Suigetsu was forced to not tell anyone.

Sasuke felt a weak chakra up ahead. He looked to Karin asking for a report. "It's not him…just some weak and defenseless female on the brink of death." She said looking over at Sasuke with another one of her disgusting seductive smiles. Sasuke looked at her. "Hn…" he said and began to walk.

'_That better not be you Sakura ." _he screamed in his head ready to be either shocked and pissed at the same time to see his love on the floor almost dead or just another female. _'If that is you on the floor dying your punishment is going to triple.' _He said and mumbled underneath his breath.

He remembered the last time he saw her.

_She looked at him. She shifted into fighting stance and her eyes were determined. "I am not here to fight." He simply said to her. She looked at him suspiciously but in the end rose out of her stance somehow trusting him. _

"_I came to tell you never to come after me again." He said. "I can't do that." She simply said back. "Why not?! It's too dangerous if you come after me!" he said with anger. "And since when did you care if I was in danger?" Sakura asked her own smirk emitting itself on her face. _

"_You used to be my teammate of course I still care for you and Naruto's safety. But If I ever see you again…I will kill you." Sasuke threatened. "So why not kill me now." Sakura asked. His eyes widen a bit but he forced them to stay in posture. _

"_Why not Sasuke-kun you've done it before…" She said looking down. "You really want death upon yourself?!" he said with even more anger and aggression emitted out of him and scaring her. He walked closer but she took each step back with every step he took forward. When she was backed up against a tree she was pinned by both his hands holding hers against the tree and above her head. Sakura looked into his eyes. They were holding something but he kept pushing it away from her so she couldn't read it. She saw a smirk emit itself onto his face._

"_You still don't have no idea do you…?" he said in a matter of fact voice. "Have an idea of what??" She asked clueless. He leaned in and laid his lips against hers. Everything became heated and both had a night neither one would either regret or forget. Moans, groans, sweat, screams, and emotions clashed against each other in this small activity that meant so much to the both of them. His last words to her were…_

"_Thank You for everything." And then after taking her home where no one would see her nude form he placed her in bed and kissed her one last time. _

She opened her once closed eyes. She had lost way too much blood now but her body was still responding with her as she began to stand wearily but instead fell back down to her position before. She thanked god she wasn't impregnated that night. She stood again and she began to limp against the trees that held her up trying to stay alive. "S-Sasuke-kun…." She murmured and continued.

"Sasuke-kun that chakra is on the move towards us." Karin said looking towards him. "Hn…you said it was weak so we shouldn't have any problems." Sasuke said and continued. He felt the chakra and looked to see the one person he hoped it wouldn't be and froze. He lost his breath and murmured her name. "Sakura…" She couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell to her knees.

Sasuke ran towards her and held her. He remembered holding her like this but it was different. She wasn't on the brink of death. Sakura looked up at him while he looked at her. She gave him a smile and began to speak. "I…I know what it…means now…" she said with her voice sort of choking. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He brushed her hair out of her face. "KARIN HEAL HER NOW!" he screamed desperate to get Sakura to live.

Before Karin could argue, Sakura talked. "Let it go Sasuke-kun….I…I lost…too much blood…" Sakura said or more like choked out with a hoarse voice. Sasuke shook his head and picked her up bridal style. "You are going to live you hear me!" Sasuke screamed at Sakura.

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke now across the forest. He then ran passed the Konoha gates nonstop. The night shined against his now bloody skin because of her blood. "Sakura please…" he whispered to her hugging her closely. He made a sharp turn into the hospital and screamed at the receptionist who looked at him shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT HEAL HER!!" Sasuke screamed the receptionist back into earth who immediately put Sakura into the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). Sasuke followed the doctors but as soon as they reached ICU a woman got in his way somehow not fearing him. "I'm sorry but you must stay here." "I am not staying here she needs me!" He yelled at her through clenched teeth and flaring eyes. Sasuke stood in the waiting room not caring of how he was get the glares and other nasty looks for of course betraying the village. Sasuke glared back at them while he paced around the room with a worried look on his face.

Naruto and Kakashi came in suddenly hearing about what had happened. "SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed and slammed Sasuke against the wall. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke screamed and slammed him against the wall after flipping him. "HOW COULD YOU HURT HER!!!" Naruto screamed and punched Sasuke. Sasuke punch Naruto back but the two were suddenly broken up by Kakashi. "STOP IT! WERE ALL HERE FOR SAKURA NOT TO ACT LIKE CHILDREN!" he said sternly.

"YOU THOUGHT I DID THIS??! AFTER ALL THE FIGHT WE HAD OVER HER YOU THINK I WOULD HURT HER YOU BLOND HAIRED IDIOTIC A--…" Sasuke was cut off. "SASUKE ENOUGH!" Kakashi screamed. Sasuke glared at him relieving his sharigan. Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, Naruto….we are all hurt by this…and we are all scared obviously…but Sakura wouldn't want us to fight and become broken the way we were before….Naruto don't you remember how she tried her hardest to keep us alive and together even after Sasuke left." Kakashi said looking to the blond.

Naruto looked to the floor sadly and felt guilty. Kakashi looked to Sasuke. "Don't you remember how much she loved you that she didn't want to see you corrupted and destroyed." He said. Sasuke looked down the same way feeling just as guilty. Kakashi sighed again. They all sat waiting for Tsunade.

6 hours….

6 hours they had waited it was now day light and of course people were taking notice of Sasuke being back in the village. "Sasuke-kun…why don't we just ditch the girl and leave!?!" Karin said. Team Hebi had came shortly after they had waited for 3 hours. Sasuke looked up at her and glared at her with his sharigan activated. "What did you just say?!" he said in a dangerous tone. "You better take that back you ugly bitch." Naruto said just as dangerous and began to form Rasengan.

Sasuke began to activate his Chidori and Karin was beginning to feel a bit scared of the two men coming towards her. "NOT HERE!!" they were suddenly interrupted by Tsunade who was glaring at Karin for the comment. "How's Sakura?!" Sasuke said looking at Tsunade with a pleading look on his face. "She's in a coma…" she said a few tears falling down her face. Sasuke's eyes widen. He then ran straight towards Sakura's room only to find her laying down with Ivy's in her arm and with her eyes closed.

Tears fell down Sasuke's face and he walked up to her bed. "Sakura…" he called her name. He was unaware of the boys coming in behind him. He sat where her stomach was. "Sakura open your eyes…." He said more tears falling. "OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!!" he screamed now demanding. "STOP IT AND OPEN THEM SAKURA!! OPEN YOUR DAMN…*sob* JADE *sob sob* jade green eyes…." He said and continued sobbing into her chest.

"Sakura…" he called for her. "Don't leave me alone….." he said sobbed more. He grabbed her and lifted her so that she was sitting up against him. "Open your eyes…" he said crying and he began to rock her slowly back and forth. "Open your eyes Sakura please open your eyes….open your eyes…open your beautiful eyes…" he whispered over and over still rocking back and forth. The men looked at Sasuke in pity.

Every day Sasuke would spend his entire day at the hospital waiting for her and every day he would rock her while holding her asking for her to open her eyes. "Sasuke…" Tsunade called for him. It had been about 1 month and Sakura still showed no signs of improvement of waking up from the coma.

Sasuke didn't stop rocking but he did look towards Tsunade. "Why don't you take her to your home…That way you won't have to come here every day. Patients aren't really comfortable with you here." She said and with that Sasuke took her to the Uchiha mansion.

He went up into his room and gently placed her against the bed making sure she was comfortable. "Sakura…" he called. Tears fell faster and faster. He got into bed with her hugging her waist. He pulled her over so that she could face his chest. He buried his face into her hair. "Open your eyes…" he then began to repeat over and over again.

The next few days Sasuke didn't leave the house. He spent most of his time pampering Sakura. Giving her baths, clothing her, he put food into her ivy that way she could still eat. Soon after another 2 months went by Sasuke had trained himself to believe that Sakura was just sleeping from lack of rest and she was tired. He trained himself to believe this wasn't a medical issue. He trained himself to believe that she would wake up the next day feeling happy and rested.

Sasuke was giving Sakura a bath when there was suddenly a banging against his door. He looked to the direction. "Hm…who do you think that could be Sakura???" he asked looking towards her. In reality he received no answer but in his mind Sasuke had received a soft moan and a shift from Sakura who was "sleeping."

He gently picked her up and put some clothing on her. He then placed her into bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered. Once again there was no response but in his mind there was smile and another shift in position from Sakura.

He then walked downstairs and opened the door to see Naruto standing there. "TEME!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THE HOUSE LIKE THIS!!! GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE AND TRAIN!!!" Naruto screamed.

"I can't Dobe I have to take care of Sakura." Sasuke said. "She's sleeping more peacefully than usual." Sasuke looking down to the floor in thought. "Look at you teme!! You've convinced yourself she's asleep when the truth is she's in a coma!!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. Of course Sakura was his sister so it was hurting him dearly as well.

Sasuke laughed making Naruto shocked. "She's not in a coma silly! She's asleep!" Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke really believed Sakura was sleeping but really she was in a coma. "I-I know how you feel Sasuke….to hope and wish, and pray to god that Sakura would open her eyes……" Naruto said tears sliding down his whiskered face.

A frown came upon Sasuke's face. "I'm sorry Naruto but you must go……." He said. Naruto looked at him asking for an explanation. "I still have many things to do." Sasuke said and gently closed the door. Naruto looked down sadly and then looked to the sky. "S-S-Sakura…Chan…" he said with tears running down his face and he sobbed. "You were always there telling me what to do when I needed help…please…tell me what to do now…." He said in between sobs.

He didn't receive an answer except for a leaf that flew in the soft wind towards Sasuke's bedroom window.

Sasuke gently picked up Sakura and rocked her letting her enjoy her "sleep" furthermore.

3 months later…

3 months passed and Sasuke was practically driving himself into destruction. He seemed a little thin and didn't rest much since he always stayed awake to see Sakura awaken as well. He gently rocked her whispering the same words he had whispered for more than 6 months now…his heart braking every time she didn't open them.

'_Face it she's never going to open her beautiful eyes…'_

'_No! I have to wait. Sakura will wake up any minute now and then we will be together again!' _

'_But what if…?'_

'_SHUT UP!! Do you want to give up your training?!' _

'_No…I will not give up on my training or Sakura…she has always been there for me and she waited for me…..she deserves the same…'_

And with that Sasuke continued rocking her and continued saying the same words over and over. There was suddenly a chakra at the door. Sasuke looked to see Naruto. "I….I want to help take care of Sakura-Chan…." He said.

Sasuke looked at him and then shifted over so that Naruto could join him in his rocking.

3 years later….

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be happy. They never left the house and always pampered Sakura making sure she would be perfect for her awakening. Naruto trained himself as well as Sasuke to believe she was just sleeping.

They both heard a banging on the door after giving Sakura some food into her ivy. They both walked towards the door and opened it only to see Tsunade. "You two………YOU TWO HAVE NOT BEEN OUT THIS HOUSE FOR 3 YEARS!!!! WELL NOW I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!!!" she screamed obviously angered. Hell word of the two boys not leaving JUST NOW came to her attention.

"We already have a mission and that is to take care of Sakura-Chan." Naruto said smiling at her. "Yeah…" Sasuke said. Tsunade sighed. "I know this is hard on you two….but there is no telling when Sakura is going to come out of that coma." Tsunade said.

"She's not in a coma…she's asleep." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. She had visited Sakura ever 3 months to check her status in the coma and so far they weren't really good. There was no sign of Sakura coming out of the unconscious state any time soon. "Sasuke…Naruto…y-…" she was cut off with an explosion. Her eyes widen and she turned to where the explosion came from and began to run in that direction.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widen. They both instantly ran into the room and picked up Sakura. Sasuke placed her on his back holding her up and running along through the forest. Soon they were met with a hideout. "This used to be one of your hideouts wasn't it?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Sasuke said and ran in. He placed Sakura in the farthest room which was his room and placed her on the bed.

"Do you think she'll be ok??" Naruto asked looking at his friend with worry. "I'm not sure…but no matter what we can't die…" Sasuke said and ran out along with his friend. They ran towards the destruction of their village and began to fight the enemy. Sound nins….They wanted Sasuke back…to kill him for the murder of Orochimaru.

Sasuke running full charge with chidori in hand killing what seemed to be his 168th victim today. Sasuke panted and looked at Naruto. He was panting too and was trying his hardest to keep up with the enemy. All of the Konoha nin were panting. It was just wave after wave of Sound nin. Not even the great Konoha 12 could finish them off….wait. Konoha 12 included Sakura…who was in a coma….

Sasuke glared and ran took out his katana again attacking with more force then ever. "SASUKE!!" he heard Neji yell. Sasuke looked over at Neji only to see him in a lot of trouble. He was trying to fight off at least 10 guys. Sasuke ran and finished 5 while Neji finish 5 as well. Suddenly they heard the captain.

"Plan B!!!" he screamed.

Their eyes widen as all of the chakra's were concentrated into a dragon and was going to get ready to strike. There was no way the Konoha 12 could get out of this one. And this could be their last blow…it could've been their last blow.

That is..until a flash of pink came and slammed her fist into the ground causing the dragon and the last of the sound nin to fall into the separated space.

Everyone's eyes widen as she stood a bit wobbily.

She turned with her eyes _open._ Suddenly tears welded in everyone's eyes. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled and ran for her. He hugged her tightly while she laughed. The laugh of the sound of angels in Sasuke's ear. He ran up to her as well and hugged her close.

"H-How can this be?? You showed no signs of waking up!!" Sasuke said hugging her and smelling her hair

She chuckled. "Ahhh….let's just say my body was finally able to understand the request of "Open your beautiful jade green eyes." Sakura said smiling warmly at Sasuke. "I heard you…both of you." Sakura said and hugged both of them back.

Sasuke hugged her tight and close taking in her scent. "S-Sas…uk..e.. k-k-un I c-can't…b-br-eat-he…" She choked up causing Sasuke to quickly release her a little bit and hold her like she was fragile. Sakura looked into his eyes and smiled. "So what I missed?!?!?!" she asked looking at Tenten and the other girls. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" Ino yelled. "….whoa how long was I out??" Sakura asked twitching.

"3 Years forehead." Sakura's eyes went wide anime style.

"WTF THAT FELT LIKE DAY AND NIGHT!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide and anime style. Sasuke regained his posture first and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura looked up at him normally and blinked once, twice, thrice…and the BANG.

A kiss emitted between the two.

Sakura hugged Sasuke and was about to close her eyes in peace until. "Sakura-Chan I think it's better that you don't close your eyes." Naruto butted in. Sakura looked at him and laughed. In the end everyone joined her.

_The Next Day_

Sakura walked through the forest. She stood at a river looking down into it. "3 years…" she heard behind her. She turned around sharply and looked at Sasuke. "3 years I waited…and I think I understand why you never gave up on me…even when I told you to…" Sasuke said looking to the floor. Sakura stood and began to walk towards him. "Sakura I…" he was cut off with her finger against his lips.

He looked into her eyes but was met with her lips.

_"In this reality I had a sweet dream….and it was you…Sasuke-kun…"_

**_"Sakura...I love you..."_**

_"I love you too...Sasuke-kun..."_

**_AND THAT'S IT!! Sorry for the long wait guys!! Er...Like i said Anyone has any type of request ANYTHING i will do it. Just be reasonable ok. And that long chapter should be coming out soon i am still working on it in a few places...mostly the body and the ending._**

**_ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!!! It can even be a repeat idea that i already did! So you can say insomnia or Hallucinations...er you can say cheating, or anything else i did! _**

**_Anyway Dark Angel is OUT A HERE!! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!_**


	33. 33: Shuffle!

_**OK OK I HAVE TIME!! YES!! PEOPLE I AM SOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG! Well longer than usual how long has it been…a week??? 2??? Ok I'm not sure so let me just leave you all alone so you can all read the story before you all create an angry mob track me down throw me into a pit where I will be tied to a chair and forced to type you new stories everyday for the rest of my life and give updates everyday without stopping! ^^''''''' O.o I gave you all ideas didn't I…DAMN IT!!!!**_

**Beautiful: Eminem**

Sakura looked down to the floor as she walked. She was depressed deep to the core. She closed her eyes in sadness. Her heart panged. She heard the bullies behind her from her school Konoha High. A single tear fell down her face as she heard them. "Hey ugly pink haired stupid ass!!" They yelled and laughed. Karin, Ami, and a few other followers, they always went after her. She wished she didn't have pink hair as a natural hair color.

It always brought attention upon her. So she avoided eye contact that way she wouldn't have a conversation. Like hell she wanted that.

She shook her head. A small tiny barely visible smile came though…

She knew she would be successful later in life. She would be one tough act to follow.

Her friends glared at them.

"Don't listen to them Sakura-chan…You are beautiful." Naruto said. She gave him a smile. She stood and began to walk away from them. She wasn't sure if they really were her friends. They made so many more things wrong. They laughed at her whenever she said some type of joke that wasn't super over the top funny.

Yeah it was funny…but they made her feel so stupid. She blamed herself for losing her sense of humor.

"HA!! Sakura you're so funny man you should be a comedian god damn!!" Ino yelled and clutched her stomach. For Sakura unfortunately she was a comedian…she was just hiding behind the tears of a clown.

She knew Naruto cared, Hinata cared, Neji cared, Tenten cared, Kiba cared, everyone else….she wasn't so sure. She ran her hand through her short hair. She wished she could trade shoes with anyone. Someone…anyone, she just wanted to be beautiful. She wanted to be beautiful more than anything. She didn't want to be ugly anymore.

She continued walking and looked to the floor again for the third hundred time. She suddenly saw a boy coming towards her. She lifted her head and spared him a look. He was beautiful. Onyx eyes along with jet black hair. Perfect facial features were placed upon his face. He wore her school uniform. It looked good on him…or that was her opinion.

He looked at her with awe in his eyes. She didn't understand why…she wasn't beautiful.

She was going to walk pass him…just until those god forsaken bullies called her name…or nickname. "PINKY?!?! HEY UGLY AREN'T YOU HANGING OUT WITH US!!!" one called. Sakura stopped. A single tear fell down her face. His eyes changed into anger. "LEAVE HER ALONE!! SHE IS WAY MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU!!" He yelled. They immediately stopped laughing and looked at him with somewhat fear and soon ran away.

Did he just…protect her?

"Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, they can all get fucked just be true to you." He said with that small smile crawling on his face towards her.

She began walking away after saying a low thank you. "Hey…" he called. She stopped even though she didn't want to. She didn't want to be rude though.

He let the love go back into his eyes. He loved her but she barely knew he existed. He knew everything about her, from her birth date, to her favorite music, and from her favorite music to her favorite color. He knew her pain. He didn't need to walk a thousand miles in her shoes. His mother dead, his father held hatred for him and barely paid attention to him,

And his brother…the one he depended on the most, left him. It is unknown where but he left.

Her life although wasn't better. After her father died before her eyes, her mother hated her ever since. She never abused Sakura, she wouldn't dare. But you could see the hatred in her eyes and by the way she spat out her name. And by the way she left Sakura alone at nights to go and drink at a bar.

"Do you need some company?" She turned around her eyes still low and filled with sadness. They turned thoughtful and then soon she gave him a small smile.

"Sure…why not…Sasuke-kun…" She said. He thought she didn't know him. He thought she didn't know he existed. She knew. She just didn't want any more attention than she had.

His eyes widen and he blushed.

They walked to a cliff that overlooked everything. Sakura gently grabbed his hand. Sasuke gave her a small squeeze and then pulled her in front of him so that he could hug her waist.

They were both beautiful. They watched for a little while longer as beauty came down upon everything with the sunset. They didn't need the sunset. They were beautiful either way.

Beautiful…

**Shadows: Red**

Her tears ran non-stop as she watched him come closer with his bloody katana. The same bloody katana, that bore the blood of her best friend, and former sensei. She was scared. Scared of him. She closed her eyes after looking at the sunset behind him for one last time. She knew it. She knew this was the end for her…

Or so she thought.

He dropped the katana. It fell into the forest floor with a thud. She opened her eyes and they met with his. He kneeled down to her and gently caressed her face in a loving way. He followed his own finger with his eyes and suddenly a content smile came upon his face. Her eyes widened. The peace on his face looked…amazing.

He looked at her again. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. His hands went to her waist and he held her.

"Let me go…" Sakura whispered. He chuckled.

"I'll never let go…" he whispered into her ear and buried his face into her neck. She needed to know...she needed to know his love and desire for her.

"Sakura…" he whispered. Her eyes that were on the dead bodies of her best friend Naruto and former sensei Kakashi looked at him.

"Tell me it's over now…" he said. "Tell me the pain is over now…" he whispered and buried his face into her neck again.

A single tear fell down her face. She knew now she had to be with him. He needed her. Naruto and Kakashi were obstacles in his path that he needed to get rid of.

"It's over Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

He needed her with him as he entered the shadows….

**Walking on Air: Kerli Kòiv**

The smile on her face illuminated the town. She was weird to most people. She took it as a compliment. Weird was Different, Different was unique and unique was Beautiful. She had a huge imagination and came up with things that no one had ever heard. She ran laughing. She was…walking on air…

"I feel like, I am walking on air!!" She said to her friends as they ran with her. Pink hair and green eyes. Another thing they found weird. The worst part is they thought she was more sweeter than all types of sugar put together. No one ever thought she could become a ninja someday and light people on fire if needed to.

Even to this day though…she illuminated everything. She sang all the time beautifully.

"Sakura…" a young raven haired boy called for her. Luckily they were alone so he could ask the one question he had been so curious about. She looked at him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun??" she asked. Her bright beautiful eyes now had their full attention on him calculating everything most likely. Her eyes she may have been childish but she was smarter than everyone.

"H-How…do I get to feel like I am walking on air??" he asked an embarrassed blush came on his face. She grinned.

"Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air." She sang.

Feel the air, Breathe the air, Believe in the air, and you could walk on it is what she was saying. She was also saying to let go…of everything.

Sasuke gave a thoughtful look. He was a little scared. He was scared to let go of the past because he was scared he would forget it.

"But how am I supposed to believe…" Sasuke asked and then trailed. He felt her hand on his shoulder

"You know that I love you go on…" Sakura sang. Believe with love is what she was saying.

"I love you too…" Sasuke and suddenly gave a small smile to her. She grinned. He ran with her. The whole day…and walked on air with her. He was happy. Walking on air was the best thing he had ever experienced. He looked straight at her when they stopped.

"I feel like I am walking on air." He said to her. Sakura laughed.

They walked on air together that whole day.

**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep (Prelude 12/21): AFI**

He was restless. Sleep just wouldn't overcome him tonight. Oh no, she just had to go on and get over him and then go out with…Kenji. Well he thinks she goes out with Kenji. Kenji had white hair and green eyes and looked strikingly a lot like Sakura. He had to admit the man was fairly handsome and treated her perfectly. Sasuke turned to his right side and lowered his eyes.

"Sakura…I love you…come to bed please…" he said to nothing obviously thinking about one of his fantasy's in which Sakura was married to him. She would have an argument with him about how he was arrogant and all that other stuff. Then they would make up and she would sleep against his chest.

Sasuke stood up from his bed giving up. He walked to her house and entered through her window. She was sleeping soundly.

"S-Sakura…" he called. He caressed her face.

"Sakura I love you so much……" Sasuke whispered and a few tears fell. He looked next to her and there was Kenji, holding her protectively. "You better take care of her." Sasuke said dangerously and glared at the man. He took his hand away and he saw the peace on it suddenly….drift away and turn into pain and agony…as if she wanted his hand there.

Sasuke jumped a little. He placed his hand back on her face and the peace returned. She even nudged her face more into his palm.

'_No she can't..Does she still….does she still love me??'_ Sasuke asked himself in wonder.

Sasuke shook his head. "Who would love me after everything I have done…" Sasuke whispered. Even more tears fell. Sasuke looked down at her face again. He gently leaned in and kissed her lips as softly as possible. He pulled away and took his hand away also. He placed the paper that he had written years ago, on the night he left, next to her face so she could find it…and by then…

He would be gone. Sasuke gathered the strength to walk away and go into the Uchiha mansion. He took out his katana, and a picture of Sakura. He placed the picture over his heart.

"I can never have you…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and then there was blood.

Sakura woke up and looked to see a note placed on his bed. Neat hand writing spelled out her name perfectly. She gently sat up and looked to her brother Kenji.

"Kenji get up!! Gosh I can't believe you were scared of that movie!!" Sakura said scoffing.

"Hehe…sorry Saku." Kenji said smiling and then his eyes turned curious. "Hey what's that little sis??" Kenji asked.

"I don't know…" Sakura said and opened it up.

_Sakura…my love…_

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing…_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to sleep…._

_This is what I brought, this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me, I promise you my heart just promise to sing…_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to sleep…._

_Love Sasuke…._

Sakura's eyes widen and she dashed out her house knowing exactly what the note meant. She dashed into the Uchiha mansion and up into his room only to find it locked.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She began to kick the door down. After 3 kicks the door broke open and her eyes widened at the sight. She walked over and dropped to her knees.

She began to cry. Tears flowed freely as she began to take out the katana lodged into his heart. She sobbed hard. She placed the katana on the other side of her and picked up the cold corpse of the one she loved.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! **_**SSSSSSAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE!!!!!" **_Sakura yelled crying and holding Sasuke as body limply stayed against her. Sakura cried harder and buried her face into his neck. She kissed his lips. She looked into his open eyes. She suddenly saw he was looking at something…and whatever he was looking at was important to him. She looked up only to find a picture…

A picture of her on the ceiling.

It was as if her face was the last thing he wanted to see. Sakura looked back at him. "Sasuke….kun……….." and she buried her face into his neck again.

Behind her…the Ghost of Sasuke watched with wide eyes. He went down on his knees next to Sakura and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Of course he knew she couldn't feel it. What had he done? She suddenly stopped crying and lifted her head up. The ghost of Sasuke looked at her. Watching her.

She picked up the bloody Katana and laid a kiss on his corpse lips and then on his eyes which she had closed. "How stupid was I?" She suddenly said. "How stupid was I not to realize…that you did everything for me……and for me only…..Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I made you do this…I'm so sorry that I kept my love a secret…and I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I couldn't grant your wish…" Sakura said.

The ghost Sasuke looked at Sakura waiting for her to continue. He wanted to know what else she was "sorry" for. Why was she sorry anyway?

"I'm sorry that I couldn't live…without…you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's eyes widen and that's when it happened.

Sakura stabbed herself with the katana. She pulled out the sword and coughed up the blood. She fell against Sasuke's chest. Her blood mixed with his. The ghost Sasuke began to shed tears. She closed her eyes and then she was gone.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun???" Sasuke called to him. They were both ghost. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and stood in front of her. They both got closer to each other and soon a kiss emitted between the two.

_**Beautiful by Eminem: **__Seriously I cannot say how proud I am of this one. I thought it came out pretty awesome. Anyway…I have been feeling the way Sakura felt except without the bullies and without the guy. Just the friend part and the fact that I don't think I'm beautiful. _

_**Shadows by Red: **__…Woah….So Sasuke kills to get to Sakura O.o….._

_**Walking on Air by Kerli Kòiv: **__I love this song :3….oh and I feel like I am walking on air today!!! :D!!_

_**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep by AFI: **__Wow….I AM AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**1**__**st**__** off: Thank you to EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!**_

_**2**__**nd**__**: I have a question from one of my Reviewers about that contest I threw a good 2 months ago. Believe it or not yes it is still going on and I still have that one person's result. I haven't given them in because I don't want that person to win by Default. That is not fair. I refuse to give something that isn't fair!! RAWR!!!!!!**_

_**3**__**rd**__**: Next Chapter is Karaoke Party I SWEAR!!!!!!!!**_

_**4**__**th**__**: The chapter after that should be Life Through sakura's Ipod **_

**_5th: The Chapter after THAT should be the long chapter i told you guys about!! ^^_**


	34. 34: Karaoke Party Part 4! YAY!

_**Hey everyone!! Just thought I would make Karaoke Party since I was literally about to burst if I didn't continue it. I don't know why but I am sort of…Proud of this story and insane Sasuke…along with a few other of my one shots…I know it sounds like I'm being cocky but…When I read over them…their actually good! O.o…oh well… Any who I am going to have Sakura sing all three along with a bonus song! Well…Maybe a bonus song who knows!!I couldn't decide because it was going to be Sanctuary and in second place was Innocence but then I was like…but I like all three….So it's going to be all of them and another song since I want to write a lot for some reason!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" She said happily_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sakura smiled seeing how in Tenten's expression she had been waiting for Sakura to come up. "Sakura –Chan I didn't know you sing!!" Naruto said excited. "Naruto…I sang for you when you were in the hospital." Sakura said with a 'are you serious' look. Naruto looked down to the floor then brought his head back up. "OH YEAH I REMEMBER!!" He said with a small chuckle. "Well…I know I am going to be singing a lot tonight…Tenten is probably even going to tie me to the stage and force me to sing." Sakura said with a shutter.

"Don't worry Sakura -Chan just go up there and do what you do best." Naruto said encouraging her. Sakura smiled and went up stage. "Hi everyone…" she said into the mic. "Well…only The girls and Naruto have heard me sing and I am sorry if it's such a shock to everyone…Neji…can you play the songs?" Sakura asked Neji who nodded his head and began to play the music.

_Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru_

_Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now _

Sasuke's heart instantly melted to her voice. Her sweet beautiful soft voice, oh how much he wanted it all to himself. He just wanted him and Sakura in the room and her singing to him ONLY. He looked down sadly realizing how that would never happen. "She's great right?" Tenten said from behind him. "She's beautiful…" Sasuke said with dreamy eyes. "How are you going to tell Sakura you love her??? Naruto told me you had a plan but you won't tell him!" Tenten said. Sasuke smirked. "You'll see." He said.

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing

Shikamaru smiled up at his sister. Another thing they had in common was their talent. Yes both were related. It didn't take long for everyone to understand when Sasuke told them. They all saw the resemblance. "You must be proud Shikamaru." Kiba said with a smile. "Yeah..I am…she's strong mentally and physically…she's beautiful…I'm happy." Shikamaru replied. "Good…can I get a date with her?!" Kiba asked trying to slide it pass Shikamaru. "No." he simply said making Kiba anime cry.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

'_You're right Sakura …music with tie…' __**(A.N AHEM!!HINTHINT!!**__**AJKKE:IFYOUWANTTOKNOWHOWSASUKEISGOINGTOCONFESSTHERE'S YOUR HINT:FON**__**HINTHINT!!) **_Sasuke thought in his mind while looking up at her. Everything was so right about her to Sasuke. And her voice just added to the long list of why he loved her. He bit his bottom lip. "Sakura…" he whispered her name. "I love you so much…I can't take it…" he whispered and looked to the floor. If what he was going to do didn't work he would let her be and let her be happy...That was all he wanted. For her to be happy with someone she could love and cherish and that person could do the same for her. He wanted to be that person but wasn't sure if she loved him still. 

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome owt deen I  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
snoitome owt need I

"Sasuke isn't she amazing?!" Naruto said with a huge grin. "More amazing than you can say." Sasuke said with a smirk. "DATTEBAYO!!" He screamed pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke smiled and looked back up at her. "Don't worry teme…" Naruto said and put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing Sasuke to look at him. "You and Sakura will be together…Dattebayo…" Naruto said softly instead of screaming like usual. Sasuke looked at him with softness in his eyes and then smiled. 

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

"Wow she is just awesome!!" Hinata said. "HELL YEAH!!" Tenten said happy and content. But of course Tenten was going to make sure Sakura stayed on that stage for a long time. "So how long are you going to have Sakura-Chan sing??" Hinata asked. "Hm…3 or 4 songs…" Tenten said with a smile. Hinata laughed and shook her head. "Poor Sakura-Chan…." Hinata said.

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

Sakura ended and slowly began to inch her way of stage. "Thank you!!" she said as the crowd roared with screams and claps and other sounds of an entertained crowd. "Thank you thank you!!!" She said and began just when she was almost off the stage she got a scream. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Tenten yelled at her. Sakura immediately got back to her spot on the stage. "W-What are you talking about Tenten?!" Sakura asked with a nervous laugh and smile.

"YOU BETTER STAY UP THERE!!!" Tenten screamed now threatening the poor rosette. "H-Hai!" She said and looked to Neji who began the music. "Anyway this song is dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke…because you two have made me…practically the happiest girl in the world and I cherish you both. I cherish the home we have together…and everything we have gone through…Because without everything we have gone through…the bond we share wouldn't be as strong as it is now." Sakura said watching the warm smiles come upon their faces. She smiled back and let the music start.

_Innocence by: Avril Lavigne_

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

Everyone shut up as soon as Sakura's voice reach through the speakers. Everyone who was either fighting, arguing, or talking just shut up and felt the need to be together. Shikamaru looked at Temari with a pure smile on his face. "I love you Shika!" she said smiling beautifully. "I love you too troublesome woman." Shikamaru said with a smirk. She hit him playfully. 

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Naruto and Hinata gave peck kisses to each other. "I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!!! DO YOU LOVE ME TOO?!?!" he yelled possibly making the poor byacugan user deaf. Amazingly she wasn't deaf now. "Yes Naruto-kun I love you." She said giving him a smile. Naruto gave a grin and hugged her tightly making her laugh. 

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Now Naruto and Sasuke precisely knew what her words meant from before. They were still together. And Sasuke, even though he knew the reason why, there was a pang in his chest during the chorus. Mostly when she said "Please don't go away" and "I need you now". They sounded close to the words she said on the night he left. Naruto walked up and looked at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke gave him a small one back. "Do you think we made Sakura-Chan as happy as she is saying in this song??" Naruto asked him. Sasuke thought. A smile came and he nodded. 

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

Ino and Kiba who were in the back finally found what has been missing. Each other, and they truly felt dumb from not noticing each other sooner. "Kiba…" before she could say anything else she was cut off with a kiss. A kiss which she returned loving it to the fullest. Garra looked at Sakura. He couldn't wait to tell her how much he loved his girlfriend Grace. **(A.N XD!!!!!) **He couldn't wait to tell her all the wonderful things about her and how they would both get along awesomely. Both shared a bunch of the same characteristics and he was happy for that. 

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

Sakura smiled while singing watching everyone get together. She looked down at Sasuke and Naruto preferably. Their eyes met and they smiled back at her. Sakura sat down on the stage and continued singing. 

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

They now looked at each other at Sasuke's and Naruto's height. She gave them another smile. She sang to them as if she was talking to them telling them she needed them. She stood up ready for the high note soon to come. 

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This part was a little tiring for her. She had to sing a little faster and with the last song along with the earlier verses, it was rather tiring. She could handle it though. She could go hours singing. _"Keep your breaths even Sakura…" _she thought in her mind and regulated her breathing perfectly. Sakura smiled. This was her favorite part in the song. The high note she would have to hold leaving the machine to repeat her last choruses. 

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
(Makes you wanna cry)  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

She closed her eyes and let out the high note. She was glad she could get a small break from this part. 

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

Sakura finished it off with a 10/10 landing. Perfectly done as usual. The crowd roared again screaming to the top of their heads. Sakura smiled. "Thank you…" She said giving a small laugh at the end of her thanks. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sasuke got up and went to go and get it. Naruto followed him. They opened the door and they were not very pleased at all to see…

Sinji…

"What are _you _doing here?!" Sasuke asked rather rudely. Sinji only smirked. "I was invited by Ino…" he said. Sasuke glared. "Your not welcome here get out." Sasuke said now getting in Sinji's face. Glaring and gritted his teeth at him.

"Oh now what did I ever do to you?" Sinji asked playing the innocent game. Sasuke glared as did Naruto. "Get out Sinji your not welcome here!" Naruto said getting in his face as well. "Sasuke-kun Naruto who's at the door??" Sakura asked and walked in between them. Sinji smiled. "Sakura-Chan hello! I just came because your friend Ino invited me to your karaoke party!" He said acting innocent.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and put her behind him. "Back off and get out you disgusting sorry excuse for a man." Sasuke said now getting pissed. His curse mark was starting to activate a little. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called. Sasuke looked at her and clenched his teeth. "Guys let's not cause any trouble. Sinji is here already we might as well let him in." Sakura said. "BUT SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. "Listen it's just me and then 1 last person know one knows who it is. Now come on let's finish the party please…" Sakura said looking at them.

The two boys looked down. She was right the party was almost over. "O-Ok Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said. "There is no way in hell I am letting him in my house!" Sasuke said being stubborn. "Sasuke-kun we all live here, its me and Naruto's house too." Sakura said. "Well then I'm not letting him into _our _house." Sasuke said. "Get out!" Sasuke said now practically completely in Sinji's face.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called but Sasuke really wasn't listening right now. Or it seemed like he wasn't listening. "Sakura saved your life." Sasuke murmured to Sinji in a deadly tone. He gritted his teeth and then left the doorway into the house.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun usually is very respectful of those around him." Sakura apologized. "Oh its no problem at all Sakura-Chan." He said. He grabbed her hand to kiss it…that is until Sasuke came with his curse mark crawled over his face and arm, growling like a animal. "Woah…" Sinji said in a frightened voice and he quickly let go of her hand so block his face.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said. He was on Sasuke's side but who knew what Sasuke could do in his curse mark form, if he went into it. Hell, they didn't know what he could do with it crawled over his skin.

"Sasuke hold on chill ok!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke continued growling at Sinji and continued getting a bit closer, probably ready to kill him. "Get him away from me please!!!" Sinji said scared. "Sasuke-kun stop!" Sakura said and got in front of Sasuke as Sasuke raised a fist to punch him. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called his name.

Sasuke gritted his teeth again. Glaring and growling at Sinji. "I dare you to touch her again." Sasuke said in a demonic voice. "Sakura-Chan please make him stop!" Sinji said scared out of his whits. "Sasuke-kun Stop!" she yelled this time getting Sasuke to look at her. He looked into her eyes and suddenly they widen.

Sasuke's eyes became dull and his curse mark retreated. He stumbled a bit and Sakura and Naruto caught him. "Come in Sinji." Sakura called while she carried Sasuke over to the couch and laid him down. But when she put him down Sasuke didn't let go of her. This left Sakura bending giving Sinji a rather good look at her rear. Naruto glared. "YOU PERVERT!!" He yelled and his eyes changed into red.

"Can someone hold Naruto please!" Sakura called. "Sasuke-kun look at me, you have to let go of me…ok? Sasuke let go of Sakura!" Sakura said knowing Sasuke was only half conscious right now and couldn't exactly comprehend her. _"Let go…?" _Sasuke thought. His hands released themselves from her shoulders and she was able to stand. She ran in front of Naruto.

"Ok Naruto…look I need you to calmed down…hey can you hear me bud??" Sakura asked and cupped his face in her hand. Naruto seemed to comprehend better than Sasuke and became normal faster. "But he was…" Naruto said. "Naruto let's just get through this." Sakura said. "Take care of Sasuke-kun I still have one more song to sing…" Sakura said. "I can take care of myself." She heard Sasuke.

He was standing straight and looked decent. "Are you sure your ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine." Sasuke said glaring at Sinji still. Sakura smiled. "Good." She said and walked up stage.

"Alright are we ready to continue or what?" Sakura said through the microphone. Everyone yelled screams of approval. She laughed into the mic. "Ok let's get this started." She said.

_Taking Over Me by Evanescence_

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

Sasuke gave a side look towards Sinji. Sasuke glared. "If he even dares to try anything…" Sasuke growled to himself."Don't worry Teme I'm with you 100%." Naruto said crossing his arms and glaring at Sinji. Sasuke pulled his attention away and looked towards Sakura. Her words hit him. Somehow he felt like this song was about while he was gone. 

But who can decide what they dream and dream I do

'_What were her dreams about?? Me?? While I was gone did she have dreams that I would return??' _Sasuke asked now having more questions as she sang. 

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

The chorus his him harder than the verse. It felt like she was trying to strike him. If she wasn't then she was swinging and then missing and the swing came straight at him. But one single question came to his mind. _"Does she still…love me? Am I still taking over her…?" _Sasuke asked. 

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand

Suddenly their eyes met. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other. 

I knew you loved me then

His heart banged against his chest. _'S-Sh-She knows?!?!?! HOW!! I THOUGHT I WAS DISCREET! Did she see me or something??' _Sasuke thought as panic began to override his thoughts. "Sasuke…" Sasuke heard behind him. Sinji. "Sinji…" Sasuke said glaring. "May I have a word with you?" Sinji said. Sasuke and him walked into the kitchen. "I think we can both see that we have no type of liking for each other." Sinji said. "But we do have the same like which is Sakura…" He continued. Sasuke glared and crossed his arms. There was no way Sinji could stand against his 6 foot stature.

Sinji himself was only 5' 10.

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Sasuke looked at him. "I already know you like her. Naruto does too…I mean you both had her for practically all your lives…" Sinji said. "But now…it's my turn to have her so be a good dog and share." Sinji said referring to Sasuke as a dog. "And you think your more superior than me? To dare tell me to stay away from what is mine?" Sasuke said, his glare getting colder and harder. And Sinji was seriously not scared. Or it at least looked like it. There was no fear.

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that  
Just like you are taking over

"What's yours?? And since when was Sakura-Chan yours??" Sinji asked and he suddenly got into his face. "Back up or you'll regret it." Sasuke said glaring at him. Sinji smirked. "Sakura…is going to be mine Sasuke…She doesn't even know it. Besides as vulnerable and pathetic she is I bet she would give into my arms." Sasuke's sharigan activated. Next thing Sinji knew, he was being held in the air by his neck. 

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

"Take what you said back." Sasuke said glaring. "I-I take it back!!" Sinji said desperate for air. "I'll leave you with this warning…if you try one more stunt….just one more…I will kill you." Sasuke said and slammed him against the fridge. "Do we have an understanding??" Sasuke asked. Sinji was able to speak because Sasuke's tight grip. He began to wheeze and grabbed Sasuke's wrist desperately trying to get out. "If anything you're the pathetic one." Sasuke said with a smirk. He really was enjoying this.

I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)

Sasuke tightened his grip. "AH!!!" Sinji wheezed. He tried to scream but Sasuke's grip was Iron, it was like his voice box broke underneath the weight. Sasuke went tighter and tighter his smirk slowly turning into a grin mixed with smirk feeling rather pleased with the wheezing sounds. 

You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)  
Taking over me

Sasuke heard the song end and immediately took his grip off Sinji's neck. He couldn't allow anyone to listen. "Our little meeting here isn't over." Sasuke whispered into Sinji's ear who was currently on the floor wheezing and coughing.

Sasuke walked away from the pathetic excuse for a man and into the living room. "Hey Sasuke-kun!! Where have you been?? Did you make friends with Sinji I saw you go with him into the kitchen." Sakura came up to him. "Something like that." Sasuke said and hugged her. "You did great Sakura." He said. Sakura chuckled. "Thanks." She said and returned his hug. Sinji watched from across the room.

He clenched his fist. "There is no way you are ruining this for me Uchiha." Sinji murmured.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away and Sakura gave him an illuminating smile. "OK!! I'M HAPPY SO WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tenten said. "But Sakura you are closing the Party so I DON'T CARE!!!!!" Sakura laughed at Tenten. "Fine Tenten…" Sakura said.

"AND THE LAST PERSON IS!!!!" Tenten picked from the bowl. When she looked at the paper…Her eyes widen as if she had just read her death. And the death she would have was horrible and gruesome.

"S-S-Sasuke…." She mumbled into the mic. Naruto looked at Sasuke. _'Is…Is this??" _Naruto asked Sasuke in the lowest voice possible. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke jumped onto the stage and took the mike. He was nervous but he couldn't stay forever hiding his feelings.

"These songs I am about to sing now are dedicated to a special person…someone I cherish more than anything this world has to offer…" Sasuke said and took a deep breath. _'Steady breathing…' _Sasuke thought. "Also…just so everyone understands the song I am about to sing now….i have been….under the influence of Drugs…." Sasuke said earning a gasp from everyone except Naruto and Sakura.

_Better than Drugs by Skillet_

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain _

"Hey Naruto who do you think the girl is??" Sakura asked clueless. Naruto smacked his forehead. "You know if you keep doing that you'll turn even more stupider." Sakura said. Naruto twitched. "You still have no idea?!?!" Naruto asked. "No idea of what??" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her a wtf face. "You can't be serious…" Naruto said with his jaw dropping. Sakura blinked once, twice, and thrice. 

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

"Sakura-Chan…name the people who have been there for Sasuke-teme." Naruto said. "Me and you." Sakura said. "Now who's the female?" Naruto asked. "Me of cour…." Sakura stopped in her words. "………………………………………………………….ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh…." Sakura said and a grin came upon her face and she began laughing. "What are you laughing at Sakura-Chan??" Naruto asked. He began to get worried. Worried for Sasuke. "Hehehehahaha….Its funny…I still love him more than anything…" She said laughing more. Naruto looked in confusion but then smiled. "DATTEYBAYO!!!" Naruto yelled.

You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

It was no doubt about it. Sasuke was the best singer out of the males. Sakura was the best out of the females. Two people that belonged with each other had the same talents and both were good at it. Sasuke took a glance around watching as people talked enjoying the music and Sasuke's voice. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes caught Sakura's. She felt his eyes baring into her and turned to look up at him. She gave him a smile. A warm one. One that he saw in his dreams, the same one that was filled with love. _addiction__, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again  
How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me _

Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my

He wasn't sure if she knew yet. He just had to make sure after he finished this song and the next one. Just 2 songs is all he needed to get his point across. That's all he wanted. He wanted her as well. 

You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' on to get me high  
Feel your every heartbeat

How can i tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
you're the strength of my life

Your better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' to get me high

Addicted for life  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' on to get me high

feel every heartbeat  
feel you on these empty nights  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' to get me high

feel every heartbeat  
feel you come to get me high  
feel you comin' on so fast  
feel you comin' on to get me high  
to get me high

The song ended and the crowd roared with screams, everyone except for Sinji of course who was overridden by jealousy. He suddenly caught a great idea. It would be timing that mattered. He was going to shatter Sasuke and take Sakura all at once. "This song is dedicated to the same girl…she helps me kill the loneliness that had once enveloped me…but because she was there…she helped me kill it…and I am thankful." Sasuke said into the mike. _"Relax Sasuke….deep breaths…Maybe she knows already…" _Sasuke told himself.

_Killing Loneliness by: H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty)_

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

Sakura smiled even warmer. If she really was this girl Sasuke spoke of…then she was happier than anyone else on the planet. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned to see Sinji. "Oh…hello Sinji…you gave me a small fright!" Sakura said giving him a welcoming smile. On the inside she was nervous…and probably a bit scared. "Isn't Sasuke great?" Sinji said with a smile. The young Brown haired and Blue eyed teen was ready. The song would be over and that would be when he would strike. 

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Sasuke looked down to see Sakura enjoying the music….next to Sinji. Sasuke continued singing and made sure he didn't falter but seeing Sinji and Sakura made him go crazy. Sasuke turned away and looked into the crowd. Naruto was smiling up at him. Hinata was happily stroking his hair. Tenten was making out with Neji, Kiba was smooth talking Ino, Shika was cuddling on Temari's lap enjoying the nap he was having and Temari giggled at him. Garra was smirking at the two. Kankuro stood bored like across the room. 

Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the night, forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war

Everyone else was just pretty much hanging around. It wasn't all that interesting. Sasuke then began to focus on singing. 

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness

Sasuke smiled thinking about the chorus. When they were younger (and Sasuke let his guard down not caring about Itachi) Team 7 all had a day in the park having a picnic. Naruto fell asleep very fast since he had eaten too much ramen than his stomach could handle. It made his mind shut…and his eyes. Sakura giggled. Her short hair glided in the wind. She crawled over away from Sasuke's side and to Naruto's and gently began stroking the blonds' hair. This action left the Uchiha rather jealous and angry. Sakura smiled as Naruto yelled something about ramen in his sleep. 

Killing loneliness

Not being able to handle his jealousy…the Uchiha called to her. _"Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked over at her. "Yes Sasuke-ku--…" she was surprised with his lips. Her eyes stayed wide but soon they began to close and kiss him back. The two 12 year olds kissed for what seemed to be forever. Both wanted for it to be forever. Unfortunately Sasuke remembered Itachi that day. He knew…He knew that she would get killed if he continued. When they pulled away Sasuke looked into her eyes…. "Forgive me…Sakura…" Sasuke said. Confusion emitted her eyes but then widen in pain as Sasuke hit her pressure point._

(I'm killing loneliness)

_She fell against his lap. Sasuke gently stroked her hair and caressed her face. "Forgive me…but we can't be together…." Sasuke said and then looked to the sky. He picked up Sakura bridal style and poofed into her home and her room. He put her on her bed to make it seem as if she had dreamed it all. He then went and got Naruto and placed him in Naruto's bed as well. This way the blond would also think it was a dream. _Sasuke smiled at that small memory that was implanted into his head. Her venomous kiss…the one she had given him…killed his loneliness that day. 

With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me  
Oh, i'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
Killing loneliness with you  
Killing loneliness with you  
Killing loneliness  
Killing loneliness

The song ended and the crowd roared once again. "This last song…is what I would do for this girl. Walk the seven seas to give her…what belongs to her." Sasuke said into the mike and got ready.

_Enclave by Sonic Syndicate_

_We are uninvited guests  
In this melancholy world  
And soon you learn  
That the only thing worth to treasure,  
Are the people that actually care  
Then why are there still tears in your eyes?_

This song was so true to Sasuke. He found out that the only thing in this world that is worth treasuring...were the loved ones...the ones who actually cared. If there was anything he learned it was that, and to never seek out revenge because in the end it only destroys. He could also see that Sakura cried sometimes. Whether if it was from stress or something else, he didn't know.

_So I'm trying to teach you something  
But you turn away  
So I'm trying to show you the path  
But you walk astray  
I would cross the seven seas  
Just to get to you  
I wouldn't sleep a thousand nights  
To give what belongs to you_

Ah...his favorite lines. The lines that he felt inside. Before Team 7 was truly a family again...Sakura pretty much despised him. Whenever he tried to tell her his true feelings (not including the few tries he gave a good 30 mintues or an hour ago.) She would turning away from him and walk away, hitting his heart with a thousand kunai's. They soon became close after he finally yelled i'm sorry when he was having a fight with her.

--------------------

_Sakura continued punching and kicking at him. He was barely able to dodge and got hit often. Poor Naruto was helpless watching in the background. Watching as Sasuke tried to reason with Sakura. "SAKURA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke yelled. An iron fist met his gut causing him to cough up blood. "WHY SHOULD I YOU BASTERED!" Sakura yelled and continued her assault. Sasuke had enough and tackled her leaving her off gaurd._

_She struggled and struggled screaming at him. "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!" she yelled over and over as she was pinned with chakra strings by him. "I AM SORRY!!!" he yelled out of the blue causing her to stop screaming. "I...I am so sorry.....for everything i did. Every single little thing i did...i am so sorry." She looked at him and tears began to stream. They both stood and hugged each other as Sakura cried her eyes out in his arms._

_---------------------_

_The token of all I was  
I traded for my escape  
To see a new horizon  
And my burden finally rests now  
In the depths of its water grave  
But the waves of the river will always remember_

This one hit Sasuke as well. He threw everything he was away. He threw away his Avenger status...and traded it for an escape to paradise with Sakura and Naruto. And Itachi...his burden was gone...but Sasuke had thrown his ashes, which he had done with his Fire Jutsu, and threw him in the water. But he knew the earth...would always remember what he was stilll trying to forget. The blood, the battle, and the pain.

_Forever isn't long enough  
In the company of you  
My heart will always beat your name_

_'Yes Sakura...this one is so true. Forever is not long enough at all.' _Sasuke thought and smiled gently. Somethings never change...his over-protectiveness over her...and his obsessive love for her as well. No one except for her could do that to him.

_So I'm trying to teach you something  
But you turn away  
So I'm trying to show you the path  
But you walk astray  
I would cross the seven seas  
Just to get to you  
I wouldn't sleep a thousand nights  
To give what belongs to you  
What belongs to you_

_So I'm trying to teach you something  
But you turn away  
So I'm trying to show you the path  
But you walk astray  
I would cross the seven seas  
Just to get to you  
I wouldn't sleep a thousand nights  
To give what belongs to you_

Sasuke walked into the crowd which was currently roaring. "Where's Sakura Naruto??" Sasuke asked. "She's right here teme!!" Naruto gestured to the invisible side next to him. Naruto looked. "Oh…how about you check the kitchen!" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke went to check the kitchen and as soon as he did….his heart shattered.

Sakura was against the counter….a little busy in her kiss with Sinji…..

_**DON'T YOU GUYS DARE THINK IT IS GOING TO END LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!! I will hunt you down and hurt you if you think it ends like this!! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRRR!!!! **_

_**People Passing By: O_O –bow down to Dark Angel-**_

_**Me:……. :3……….**_

_**BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!! Anyway ahem. There will be one more chapter of Karaoke Party and then its done YAY!!!!!!!!! –death glares everyone- be happy or I'll eat your face. **_

_**People Passing By: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	35. 36: The Mute LONG CHAPTER

_**HEY GUYS!!! …..yyyeeeaaahhh just read the damn chapter!! -__- THIS WAY I GET TO LIVE!! YAY!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D!!**_

_**:3….do I get to live??? Random Fan: NO!!!**_

_**O.O………**_

_

* * *

_

"COME ON TEME LETS GO!!" I hear scream outside my window. I growl and calmly make my way downstairs for the first day of school. "Bye mom." I simply said ignoring my father who I wasn't really close with. The man took no interest in ANYTHING I did. I was playing the part of the perfect son and yet I wasn't a perfect son in his eyes.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" she said back at me with a warm smile. My mom loves me for me and well…..all of my fan girls loved me for my looks so I always pushed them away. The only girls I didn't push away were my friends Hinata and Tenten.

I walked outside only to be met with the babbling mouth of my best friend Naruto. "Hey Teme!! It's about time!!" Naruto said to me with one of his infamous grins. "Hn…I woke up late Dobe." I said giving him his nickname that I had came up with. Of course Teme was what he came up for me. "Hey Teme Hinata-Chan, and Tenten said that a new girl coming to the school!!" Naruto said excitedly.

I sighed. It was most likely going to be another girl who would swoon over me. "Oh come on Teme you don't know if she'll become a fan girl!" Naruto said defending the girl. "She most likely will be." I retorted. In the end he ignored it and talked to me all the way to school. His mouth went 175 miles an hour! The damn blond just would NOT shut up. Finally we were at our school Konoha High.

Everything was still normal. I and Naruto had the same locker. I had most of the same teachers from Freshman year. And I remember each room. Now it was homeroom with Kakashi-sensei. So me and Naruto made our way there even though we knew he would be late.

When we got into the room we saw a few of our friends already there and……great…Karin…and Ami!!! Geez these two were the worst fan girls in the WORLD!!! They had no set of boundaries!!!

Nor would they ever leave me **ALONE!**

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!" the two screamed. I glared at them. "Piss off…" was my only reply to them. I walked to my usual seat in the back of the room next to a window with Naruto at my side and Hinata and Tenten along with Neji in front of us. The three turned around and greeted us. "Hey guys what's up!?" Tenten said enthusiastically. She was a tomboy sort of but I have seen her girly side.

"H-H-Hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She was so shy it really annoyed me from time to time. But in the end I knew it was because of her feelings for my oblivious blond haired idiotic friend. Neji simply nodded at us. He was almost an exact copy of me except of our hair and eyes and a bunch of other stuff like interest. He liked basketball while I liked soccer.

Although Neji was a very good friend once needed. Oh and he is the cousin of Hinata.

Suddenly Kakashi walked in with his arm over a girl's shoulder. He was laughing while she smiled. As soon as I looked at her…..I swear I fell in love. Her pink hair, which was weird but it was beautiful, flowed down to her neck with her long bangs framing her beautiful face. Some of them got in front of her face causing her to brush them back behind her ear.

Her emerald green eyes show happiness and looked like they showed more if you could read more into them. Oh god…she's perfect. I have to know her name!!! Fan girl or not she is so beautiful!! I just have to learn more about her. But…why the hell is my teacher holding her with his arm over her shoulder. The men in our classroom stopped and stared at her. While Karin and Ami got jealous and started fuming.

Hinata and Tenten looked at her with interest of making her a new friend. I glared at the other men. Neji wasn't even looking at her so I didn't glare at him. But the others…they were looking at her with lust filled eyes. Kakashi finally calmed down with his laughing. "Oh my dear….I am glad you're ok." He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then ruffled her hair. I glared at my teacher but then hid it.

Suddenly she began to make signs with her hands making my eyes widen. I noticed some of the signs…she was speaking in sign language. Only things I could make out were…

I…you…love…sleep……….child…. and that's all. Although I don't understand what she was saying through the few words I caught. Kakashi let out another laugh. That is until Naruto screamed. "LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE YOU PERVERTED RAPIST!!" Her eyes widen in shock and she took a small step back. I couldn't help but mentally kick Naruto. He probably already blew my chances with her.

She looked at him and then sudden started walking to him. Oh god oh GOD!! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!! WHAT DO I DO?! Act natural Sasuke…act…natural….

She came up to Naruto and cocked her head to the side cutely. Oh god I could smell her from here and already…the scent…is intoxicating!! Such an aroma of strawberry….and watermelon."Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!!" he yelled. I mentally beat the crap out of him. Suddenly a smile came upon her beautiful face. She placed a finger on his lips telling him to shush then she looked over to Kakashi as if telling him to say something mentally. I glared at Naruto.

He got to feel her touch and I didn't…which gave me a plan for later….

"Naruto…This is Hatake Sakura …also known as my daughter." **(Had to change Sakura's last name so she could be Kakashi's daughter.) **Naruto's jaw dropped and he looked back at Sakura since he was looking at Kakashi at the time. "I-I AM SOOO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN…." He was hushed again by her finger and he was given the most illuminating and beautiful smile I could have ever seen in my entire life.

Well now I knew she could hear….but why is she speaking sign language??? Did she have no voice??

Yeah maybe that's it! That seemed to be the only rational reason for her speaking in sign language. She took her hand away from his face and he blushed a deep crimson red. She looked back at her father also known as my teacher and walked back up to him. "Well Naruto…since it seems I am raping my own daughter I should suspend you…" but suddenly Sakura made more hand signs and gave a forgiving face.

Was she trying to get Naruto out of trouble??

Suddenly Kakashi sighed after a few seconds. "Naruto…you better thank my daughter and thank her well because she saved you from suspension." Her own eyes looked shocked and she hugged her father. My heart panged. I don't know why I guess… I wanted her to hug me…but for now she barely knew I existed. "Do whatever you want class…it's the first day anyway." Kakashi said and sat in his chair while reading.

She smiled at shook her head at him. "Oh by the way Sakura…before I forget did you do the homework I assigned you?" Kakashi asked. So…she was homeschooled by her father??

Yeah that sounds about right.

She took a paper out of her messenger bag and handed it over. He smiled. "Perfect…" he said. For some reason the class was still silent. His hand reached over and ruffled her hair again. "As always. But you have some competition here Sakura…" he said. She looked at him childishly oh god!! She is cute too!!! I first noticed her childishness when she cocked her head to the side while looking at Naruto.

"I-I don't k-know a-a-about you guys but….I like her!" Hinata whispered with a smile to the 5 of us. "So do I." Tenten said. "Your competitions are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji." We all heard Kakashi say.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!" Karin and Ami screamed. I rolled my eyes. Those two girls were so freaking dumb they don't even know the difference between a freaking comb and a brush! And they use it ALL THE DAMN TIME!!!

Sakura…as far as I see…she is…

Childish

Smart

Beautiful

By the looks of the way she dressed (which is in a little bit baggy jeans along with a plain white spaghetti tank top covered with a slightly big black sweater and black and white converse I would guess she is a tomboy.)

And by the looks of the collar that she was wearing around her neck…she was different. A weird, cute different.

Everything I wanted in a girl. She was PERFECT!!

Any girl who can have those qualities!! I would go out with. I want her…She is just too beautiful for me to let go off. I just…have to have her.

She looked over to where Kakashi was pointing. She then walked over to us again. Oh god her sweet scent DAMN IT!!! She looked at Neji first and then shook his hand. Neji took the offer and gave her a nod. "I look forward to seeing your talents Sakura." He said. She nodded her head as if saying "likewise." She then walked over to me.

Our eyes met and I swear it was the happiest 2 seconds of my life. She smiled at me and offered her had to shake it. I took her and shook her hand and when I did…oh god the electricity…the feeling she gave me….it was…phenomenal!! She reached into her bag and took out a chocolate bar. She held it and pushed it towards me as if saying to have it.

She looked at me oddly as I hesitated to take it. "I'm sorry but I just don't really like chocolate that much." I said. DAMN IT WHY DID THAT COME OUT!! Now she probably hates me!!!! But instead of her eyes dropping she smiled and instead offered it to Hinata and Tenten. "Gee thanks!" Tenten and Hinata said. She smiled at them.

Instead of taking a seat she sat on the floor cross legged and took out another chocolate bar from her bag. She opened it from the wrapper and bit into it. She is such a child…but she is so CUTE!! DAMN IT STOP SAKURA!!! STOP TAUTNING ME!!

"Sasuke-Teme's in love with Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto whispered in my ear. I glared at him and bonked his head. Then I continued to watch her. Unconsciously I took out my drawing notebook and began to draw her…I don't know why but she just appealed to me.

So far I had drawn all of my friends and my mother…now I had to draw the love of my life.

I was working on her hair when suddenly I noticed all of my friends were smirking at me. "What?" I asked. "You have fallen!!" Tenten said excitedly but quietly. I glared at her. "So Uchiha is in love…about time." He said just as quietly but it was more intimidating. I gave him my trademark death glare. Hinata just simply giggled.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura is all that ran in my head.

_I HAVE to get a date with her and if I am lucky I can get a kiss…and BEAT Naruto since he simply got touched on his lips. Even though I got a handshake that still isn't enough! When she is mine I will make sure no one else can have her and no one else will go near her!"_

I smirked at the thought. Me and Sakura walking into the school building and with my arm wrapped around her waist and her head on my shoulder so that I could smell her sweet strawberry scent. All of her fan boys would be anime crying and then me and her would live a happy life together until we graduated and got married. Then we had three children.

Ok wow I must really be hung up on her if I am already thinking about marrying her…like hell I care!! I want her…so I will have her.

The day began to go by. Sakura and Naruto had gotten close which bothered me but Sakura, Hinata and Tenten had gotten closer so it saved me from killing Naruto. She spoke to us by writing in a notebook. She especially liked writing to Hinata and Tenten…I guess that's her two new best friends. She also got closer with me. When she wrote to me she called me "Sasuke-kun…" I tried to imagine how her voice sounded and I was addicted to listening to her calling me Sasuke-kun.

Now it was lunch and Sakura looked over at the courtyard. It was mostly grass and had a beautiful fountain with a big tree. She gently slipped away from the crowd and walked towards the fountain. No one else noticed. I felt like I was surrounded by idiots and continued watching over her. She sat against the marble outline of the fountain and placed her hand in it.

She threw the water up and gave a grin. Another childish moment came along as she got down on her knees and began to splash the water. I smirked and chuckled secretly while listening to my friends. It was a specialty I have that I could multitask. She stopped slapping the water and took out another chocolate bar.

My eyes widen alarmed when Karin and Ami came up to her after a few minutes after she stopped her splashing. "Guys…Sakura…" I said standing ready to protect her. My eyes widen as Sakura looked up and stood but then they pushed her back down. The other 4's eyes widen and we all ran towards the courtyard. Sakura fell to the floor watching the two a bit startled. "What a joke!! You are so freaking ugly!! HAHA!!" Karin said loudly.

Ami snickered. "YEAH!! And your pink hair?? Retarded HAHA!! Which means so are you!!" Ami screamed. I ran faster. Sakura looked up still not showing any sign of weakness but she was a bit startled. "What's wrong ugly?! CAN'T TALK?!" Karin yelled and laughed."Leave Sakura alone!" I said in a tone that even I couldn't believe. It was threatening, angrily, and maybe…even a murderous tone in there as well. I was giving her my infamous death glare and I am sure the gang was with me. "S-S-Sasuke-kun?! W-We were just having fun!!" Ami said trying to cover.

Sakura looked up at them with a childish look that read "LIAR!!!" Her nose scrunched cutely, and I eyebrows furrowed. Her lips gave a scowl.

"Give us one good reason to let you two go!" Naruto said with clenched fist. "We were just playing around!! Right Sakura!!" Karin and Ami said looking at Sakura. She glared at them and then shook her head.

Karin and Ami's eyes widen. "You guys are so dead." Tenten said cracking her knuckles. The two ran away scared of what could happen. I glared at their retreating backs and then turned to Sakura. "Are you ok Sakura???" Neji asked before I could. I secretly gritted my teeth but relaxed when she nodded her head. She looked at her chocolate on the floor and frowned. Soon her eyes became sad and she dropped onto her knees in front of the chocolate bar.

We all looked at each other and then looked at her. She picked up the candy bar and her bottom lip began to quiver. She looked like she was about to cry.

But then that sad look was replaced with a graceful smile and she threw the candy bar behind her and pulled out yet another candy bar. "Hey Sakura-Chan why do you eat a lot of sweets??? So far that's all I have ever seen you eat!" Naruto said. Sakura took out the notebook she had been writing to us and wrote…

"_Because…I know what I am about to write sounds stupid but I believe it's true…People are eating way too many sour things in this world causing them to be sour. If more people ate sweets those people would be sweet. I know it's stupid but that's what I believe." _

"I can't really argue with that and it's not a stupid theory Sakura…" Neji said. Sakura looked at him with a thankful look. "Yeah I agree with Neji…it actually makes sense. You are what you eat!!" Tenten and Hinata said. "YEAH THAT'S WHY TEME IS…WELL A TEME!!!" Naruto yelled and I hit him on the head. Sakura gave the two of us a grin. "Yeah…I believe your theory Sakura." I said looking into her eyes. She gave me a friendly look and an illuminating smile.

Suddenly there was a dog bark and we all turned to see a husky…or possibly a wolf…standing in front of the gate that disconnected us from leaving the school grounds. Sakura's eyes lit up and she ran towards the gate. She reached her hands through the bars and patted the Wolf Descendent. I have to use the term Wolf Descendent because I am not sure if it was a husky or a wolf.

The Wolf is bigger than a Husky but the dog here in front of Sakura was in between. It wasn't small and it wasn't big. And it didn't look wild but it sort of did. It was pretty weird. All dogs are descendents of wolves and for some reason Huskies are the ones that look practically exactly like them. So anyway Sakura gently began to stroke the wolves a ear and caress him. It gently put its muzzle threw the gate and licked her face with its purplish tongue. She continued to stroke the entirely black fur.

She looked to the sky seeing…a bird flying over us. She put her arm up and had the bird land on her forearm. There seemed to be a small message attached to it. She gently took the message out of the seal and the bird gently moved to her shoulder.

"Neh?? These are your pets Sakura-Chan??" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded at him and opened the message. As she read it her face became from happy to serious. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her teeth began to show their gritted state now. Her hair began to rise as if she was a wolf getting ready to attack and her grip began to become too much for the paper. She crumpled the message and turned around to the wolf. She spoke sign language to it which was pretty weird I have to admit but as if the wolf understood it ran off.

Sakura took out her book and showed she didn't really care if anyone saw what she was writing. She seemed to be blinded by…anger…and rage. I couldn't believe it. She seemed so calm and collected and yet here was a Sakura…that was angry…

It…scared me…and nothing scares me!!!

"_You want me come and get me I don't give a DAMN! COME GET ME YOU BITCH!!! I'M WAITING!! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANY MORE!!" _is what she wrote on the paper before stabbing it with the pencil and attaching it onto the bird and telling it the destination in sign language. Soon it flew away but that awful frown and glare stayed emitted on her beautiful face. "Sakura…" I called her.

She suddenly…growled. It was animal like too. The first sound I hear from her is a growl…She looked at us with a glare but she snapped out of death glaring the tree and the rest of us and looked to me with softness in her eyes. A little bit more and I think the poor tree would be burned or killed in some type of way. And a little bit more for us and I think we would've been six feet under. She gave an apologetic look. "It's ok Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said patting her on the shoulder. Sakura smiled at her.

She took the book and began to write what was wrong.

"_Forgive me…That note said…my brother was killed…Listen I got to go. I have to tell my father…" _The paper said and she walked away from us. My heart banged against my chest. Unconsciously I began to follow her discreetly. "Sasuke where are you going?" Tenten asked. "To find out what's wrong with Sakura…" I said and clenched my fist. The rest of them began to follow me discreetly as well.

We finally found Sakura in her room talking to Kakashi in sign Language of course. As soon as she finished he gasped. "A-Are you sure…" He said. Sakura nodded. "Sakura…I am proud you are over her…but I want to be the one to protect you…" Kakashi said and pulled Sakura into a hug. "That's why we left that woman who dared to lay her hands on you…and to this day…I still hate myself for realizing too late…" Kakashi said and hugged his daughter close.

Sakura hugged Kakashi weakly. She hugged him as if trying to say 'don't hate yourself."

"A-And..because I realized too late…" i watched as tears spilled down his face even through his masked face. He cupped Sakura's face in his hands. "…yo…you lost…your voice…" He said in between sobs. Our eyes widen as our teacher broke down. "Sakura…baby girl please…" he said crying and practically begging.

"Say daddy…" He whispered cupping her face into his hands. Sakura looked at him with an apologetic look. She looked like she was saying silently "…I'm sorry…I can't…"

I put the pieces together. Sakura was abused by her mother and Kakashi didn't realize until…Sakura…became silent….She's…

…..A mute…

Well that's pretty much the same as not having a voice. But…I didn't know she was abused…wait…is that the reason for…the collar? Is there like a scar or something?

What about her arms?!

Her legs?!

Her hands were ok. I watched them as they wrote she doesn't have any scars there.

Oh I am so hunting down her mother and giving her a piece of my mind. Sakura gently wiped the tears from her father's eyes and gave him a smile. Sakura nudged her head against his and pushed it a little before running and jumping onto a random desk. She was playing. Her smile began to fade as her father stayed where he was. "I'm sorry Sakura…but we can't play now….we are gonna have to lie low…for a little while." He said.

Sakura's face went into a sad one. She hopped down from the desk. She began to walk out causing all of us to run away around the corner. After she closed the door she began to walk in our direction and smiled at us. "So…you know don't you…" Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-Chan…who…was the one that laid her hands on you?" Hinata asked. That's when we noticed she was almost in tears. Had she really gotten this close with Sakura? Sakura smiled softly at her and gave her a hug letting Hinata cry into her white shirt. Sakura laid her chin on Hinata's head as she cried. You can tell Sakura was an understanding person.

Soon Hinata calmed down but still held Sakura. Sakura really didn't mind. I watched Sakura as she stroked Hinata's hair gently soothing her. Sakura then pulled out the notebook she wrote to us in and began to write.

"_I might as well tell you my stupid life story…When I was a young girl…around 3 or 4…my mom abused me, brutally. I'm talking burning rods, whips, manual labor, hits, fist, kicks, sometimes even strangulation. So I figured I might as well keep my mouth shut and that way…I can at least only get 1 beating a day not many. Dad…found out when I was 8 since I hadn't talked for years. He spent years trying to find out why I hadn't talked but he found out when he came home to me in a pool of my own blood." _

All of our eyes widen. "So…your mom killed your brother..?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded still trying to comfort Hinata. Hinata now reading it began to sob into her best friend's t-shirt. "Any longer and you could've been dead." Neji said. I shivered at the thought.

"Sakura-Chan…is that the reason you wear the collar??" Tenten asked she was almost in tears as well. A smile came upon Sakura's beautiful face and she shook her head no. She then began to write again.

"_I removed the scars a long time ago. I had this cream thing and it removed every scar when I applied it. Now all my scars are gone." _

She then began to take off the collar and showed us her perfect neck. She then placed it back on. Hinata had pulled away to let her do so and then went back to hugging Sakura. Sakura suddenly gave a silent chuckle. She didn't make a sound but she moved as if she was going to laugh. It was cute. I tried to think of how her laugh would've sounded like and in the end it sounded like angels.

The bell rang indicating school was over. The first day was always half a day.

We all walked with Sakura to her home. She invited us over not really caring. Kakashi-sensei had to teach after school. She led us up to a FREAKING MANSION?!?!?! Oh….my…goodness….

She smiled at our reaction of her home. All of our eyes were wide anime style. She walked us to her room.

White walls enveloped the room, and then she had silk black sheets along with a white bean bag chair, and 60 inch flat screen and every single video game system ever made.

"Sakura….you're house is…AMAZING!!" Tenten said and sat down on the bean bag chair. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands her closet opened up and revealed THOUSANDS OF VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!

Sakura walked up and looked around and then picked out a video game for Xbox 360. She picked out Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2….I LOVE THIS FREAKING GIRL!!! **(A.N I have been addicted to this game for a month now! -__-'''''''''' blame that for the late updates ^^'''')**

She put in the disk sat down and began to play and I swear…she is the freaking Queen of Call Of Duty. She had over 100 kills…and it was freaking amazing.

She handed over the control to Neji and Naruto and walked out once she was done with her game. I followed her and closed the door behind us. She turned around and looked at me with a curious face.

"S-Sakura…listen I know you and I…just met…but…I-I…re-really…" I got stuck on my words. She looked at me understandingly and suddenly nudged her head underneath my neck showing affection. My eyes widen realizing she meant she felt the same way.

She pulled away and smiled at me. I began to get drawn in as did she. And then our lips met…and I was in freaking heaven! SCREW LIFE I CHOOSE SAKURA!!! I hugged her waist and her hands went around my neck as we kissed. I unconsciously pushed my tongue out but she open her mouth and let me in. I was loving my first kiss right now. Suddenly she…moaned. OH GOD YES!!!!! Second noise was a good one…now I just had to get her to say my name.

We finally pulled away in need for oxygen. "That's the second sound I heard you make….Sakura I'll understand if you can't but…please say my name…just once…" I whispered. She looked down and gently caressed my face by dragging her index finger down my cheek. She hugged me saying she couldn't. I looked down sadly. I hugged her gently and took in her intoxicating scent. "Sakura….." I whispered. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Why won't you talk……I know that you were…abused by the witch…but come on please….just once…Don't you see that you're silence is hurting everyone…" I said. Sakura looked up at me and then looked to the side looking thoughtful. She looked at me with an apologetic look. I nodded in understanding and kissed her again. Me and her walked back into the room and saw everyone sleeping.

I sweat dropped. She smiled and went onto her bed and laid down. She looked at me as if expecting something. I walked over to her and laid down next to her. She smiled as I pushed a piece of her hair to the back of her ear. My eyes began to get heavy but she seemed fully awake. "Aren't you going to sleep Sakura?" I asked her. She got her notebook.

"_I….have insomnia…" _

My eyes slightly widen but in the end I hugged her. "Then I'll stay up with you." Sasuke said. Her eyes widen and she shook her head saying no. "I want to. So we will stay up until you go to sleep ok." I said. Sakura looked at me and then smiled. She nuzzled into my chest and I watched her.

She seemed relaxed but she couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but hum a song to her. I saw her eyes begin to fall and soon her eyes fell and she was asleep. I stroked her hair gently and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep just like the others.

I woke up to Sakura shifting. I wasn't really a deep sleeper. I opened my eyes to see her getting up and walking out of the room. I walked out behind her and watched her move. She splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror. She glared at herself and punched the mirror angry again. I was trying to guess why…but I couldn't find the answer. Was she upset about her mother?

A few pieces of glasses embedded themselves into her arm. She looked at it and began to pick the pieces out. She showed no signs of pain. I finally spoke. "Sakura are you ok?!" I asked and went up to her. She looked at me and nodded. I took her arm and she gave me the first aid kit. She wrapped the bandage around her arm but she seemed to not really care for the small cuts. When she finished bandaging herself up she kissed me gently.

She pulled away from me and took off her sweater which she still had on revealing her perfect skin. When everyone woke up we went to the roof and watched the sky considering since it was something Sakura wanted to do. As the sky began to darken I watched as she began to count the stars. She pointed to each one and counted mentally.

Later on she lent us all clothes. Her clothes for Hinata and Tenten…and her brother's clothes for us guys. She walked into a room not really addressing us. It was like…she wanted us to have as much freedom as she did. In the end though we all followed her to see what would happen.

She led us to a room filled with a bunch of instruments….from guitar, to piano, from piano, to drums. She picked up the acoustic guitar and she didn't even notice us standing at the doorway. She began to play a tune. It was so…sad. I remember it from a movie…The Tale of Despereaux…I think the song is supposed to be called A King's Sadness. I heard it was by some guy named William Ross.

It was sad…yet beautiful.

She had her back turned towards us so she couldn't see us. Soon the song was over….but she suddenly started to shake and she placed the guitar down gently. She walked over to the piano and picked up the picture that was placed on top of it. We couldn't see her eyes because her hair was in the way but we all saw a tear fall down from her cheek and onto the floor.

The picture was of her…and there was a boy who looked a lot like her. Although he had different hair. He had the same eyes Kakashi-sensei did. I guessed it was her brother. But we were all shocked when she suddenly threw it…and we all heard the 3rd sound from her.

The sound of her screams of pain.

She began to scream at the top of her lungs and threw anything that was in her path. What shocked us all is that she literally picked up the piano and threw it across the room. She kept screaming and crying and soon she stopped and fell to the floor crying and sobbing.

She curled up into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest and began sobbing and whimpering. I walked up first and gently sat down next to her. And began to stroke her hair trying to take the pain away even though I knew I couldn't.

"It's okay…shhhshsh…let it out….it's ok…" I whispered the same words my mother said to me when my brother…..when my brother ran away. He didn't even say good bye to me….the one I thought he was happy around. The only one he could be his real self instead of the fake charade he did in front of our father.

She bolted up and wrapped her arms around me crying into my chest. I wanted her to stop crying. It was breaking me. It made me feel angry…but I felt like I was dying inside because of her tears. The rest of the gang came around us and placed a comforting hand on different places of her body.

Hinata's hand went on her back

Tenten's hand went on her thigh

Naruto's hand went on her shoulder

Neji's hand went on her leg

I had both hands wrapped around her waist.

We were all letting her know we were there for her. Soon her sobs died down and she seemed to stare into space.

"Sakura…" I called for her. She looked at me with red eyes. I took a strand of hair that was in front of her face and pushed it back.

"Come on…it's late let's get you to bed…We'll all stay over with you." I said smiling down at her. She simply nodded. I picked her up bridal style which she wasn't expecting. I could tell because of the widening of her eyes when I did lift her body..

I placed her on the bed in her room and went to go get the mattresses while Hinata and Tenten comforted her. Naruto and Neji came to help me.

As me Naruto and Neji were getting the mattresses we looked to each other.

"Sasuke…I can't get Sakura-Chan's screams out of my head…." Naruto whispered.

"Neither can i…." Neji said

I looked down. Truthfully I couldn't get her screams out of my head either. The way she pulled at her hair, the way she screamed her fragile heart out. The way she just dropped to the floor, and curled up into a ball sobbing her eyes out. The third sound I heard….was the one I wish to never ever hear from her again. I was going to make sure her life would be a happy one from now on. She would endure no more pain and no more suffering. Only happiness and love.

"Let's just try to make her happy…."

We came back into the room with enough mattresses for the 6 of us. We all saw Sakura with head phones in her ears and staring up to the ceiling as if she was in a zone. Some type of a world that was sending her shockwaves of pain, anger, and despair. We all could hear the racket of….Rock Music….

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me immediately. She took off one head phone so she could hear me. "Can we listen to what your hearing Sakura?" I asked. She seemed a bit hesitant but in the end she plunged it into her IHome and let us listen. She was listening to For You by Staind.

_To my mother, to my father  
It's your son or it's your daughter  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me  
Should I turn this up for you?_

I looked at Sakura. She seemed to be staring off into space. She was looking at her hands as if she had done something wrong. Her eyes were a bit wide and they were twitching a bit. She seemed to be lost in a zone or whatever. I began to wonder…

...what was she thinking.

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast_

_XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX_

_I looked at my hands. I remembered everything**she **said. She called me everything in the books._

_"Slut. Whore. Bitch. Motherfucker. Ass. Asshole. Ass wipe. Stupid. Stupid ass. Stupid fuck." And so much more. I felt my eyes twitch a bit and I could feel the anger rushing through my heart. I always knew I had a lot of anger. I just never let it out. _

_I always knew I could be as bad as her. I knew that one day I would be as bad as her. _

_The silence…the silence I vowed to keep forever just so I could have 1 beating a day….was what was killing me inside. I would talk…but I was locked inside myself. I guess I was too used to being quiet. _

_I could hear myself screaming. Screaming the same way I screamed earlier. Screaming while I stabbed something…_

_Or someone._

_XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX_

_The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know how to listen  
And let me make my decisions _

_I kept watching Sakura. She didn't seem right. She was in this zone where she kept twitching and staring at her hands. The rest of the gang began to watch her. We all were wondering what was going on her mind. Maybe this song was what she was saying? Maybe she was calling out for help with this song? It sounds like what she would say._

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast_

_XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX_

_I felt eyes on me. I knew it was my new friends. They were probably worried, but…I couldn't stop staring at my hands. I suddenly saw a knife in my hand but it instantly faded away in a minute._

_My eyes widen a bit more. What am I doing? What am I even thinking!? I don't know myself. What's going on?_

_Oh right the bitch probably messed me up so bad I feel like killing. I remember now. _

_XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX_

_All your insults and your curses  
Make me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing  
But you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give_

I feel like this verse was a lot like me. My father always gave insults to me and Itachi. Always exclaiming how we weren't good enough to run Uchiha Corp. and how he wished he had better sons. I always felt….like I wasn't human. I was just a stupid piece of…property or something. He wouldn't do anything about it. ANYTHING! He always needed attention and yet in the end he can't give me any…yeah this verse was very a lot like me.

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast_

Sakura looked up from her hands finally. She gave us apologetic looks and gave us a small smile. We all smiled back at her and gave her forgiving faces. We understood how she felt. She was abused. Her brother was killed. We could understand if she wanted to let out her anger. We really could. We were just a bit concerned on how she would do it. We didn't want her hurt in anyway.

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhwere  
Gets us nowhere way too fast_

The song ended and changed to a different song. One that had a meaning also but I couldn't bear to hear it. It sounded like she would run away from me. If this song was meant for us it would be in my point of view…and in the end…I would lose her. It was called Losing You by Dead By April.

I didn't want to listen to anything anymore. I just wanted to heal her pain. She was now laying down on the floor staring at the ceiling. Her short hair spread out across it. She suddenly turned towards me. As soon as the chorus came in, it was as if this is what she wanted to say. She even began to mouth the words which only made me itch on wanting to hear her voice.

_"All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever"_

She turned away from me as soon as the part was over and suddenly smiled. She began to mouth the words happily as if she loved the song to the bottom of her heart. She suddenly bolted up and ran out the room and came back with a bunch of sweets in what I timed in less than 5 minutes….literally. I guessed she loved this song. She walked over and turned off the music. It was getting late.

She looked at us and smiled. She stood and walked over to her bed. I followed her and so did the rest of the others. She turned towards my chest as I held her tightly. She looked up at me. I stroke her hair knowing how she had insomnia I would make her fall asleep just like I did earlier. And I would not rest my eyes until hers were shut.

"Sakura…my dear Sakura…." I whispered and stroked her face in a loving caress.

"Sakura…I love you…you're the one I've been searching for…the one who is different, the one who isn't scared to be different." I whispered letting my eyes show love. She looked into my eyes and smiled showing me the same thing.

"No one in this world…will ever hurt you again. I will protect you with my life." I said rather aggressively but I meant every word. She smiled and buried her face into my chest. I began to stroke her hair and soon she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved up and down steadily. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow my beautiful cherry blossom…" I whispered into her ear.

I soon woke up to a smell of delicious food. I couldn't help but follow the smell and after looking behind me I saw the gang with me too…but no Sakura. I walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking…and finally….the 4th sound I wished to hear until the end of time…her humming.

She was humming the song you and me together from that kids movie Oliver and Company…I'm not familiar with who sings it but it was a cute song even I had to admit it. Suddenly her radio came on and it was as if she couldn't contain herself. She began to dance and then…the 5th sound…She began to…

SING!!!!! The song was called Why should I Worry by Billy Joel._ **(I know it's sung by a guy and one of the greatest music icons of all time Billy Joel. I don't mean to offend him but when you listen to the song…try and find a girl who sings it. ^^''''' Sakura sings awesome okay?)**_

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

The wolf/husky suddenly jumped on top of the counter giving a grin listening to her sing. She turned towards him saying 'From the Bow'ry to St. Marks' and the rest. All of our eyes widen in awe. The husky began wag its tail and with its mouth open began panting. She suddenly laughed. She grabbed its paws and made it stand and started dancing with him. The Wolf/husky began to dance with her.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart_

As soon as she 'howled' the wolf howled with her. "Hey I know this song!!" Hinata whispered. "So do I!!" Tenten whispered too. I could've sworn when they whispered I saw Sakura look over at us but then shift her eyes back at the wolf. I thought she would stop…but instead she let the wolf's/husky's paws go and hopped onto the table dancing more and more…her hips moved with grace and she started to grin more. She began to dance faster and faster on beat, and on rhythm.

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoir faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just be-bopulation  
And I got street savoir faire_

The wolf began to bark and it stood instead on sitting. He ran towards the plates, pulled about 6 of them onto the edge and then slammed his paw on them so they flew into the air. She caught them all placing them in front of the 6 chairs that were there. Once that was done the husky/wolf ran to the food and did the same with the handles on the pans. My eyes widen and I thought she was going to get hurt but suddenly they flipped in the air as she spun and they landed on the plate perfectly.

_The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown_

_The wolf/husky pulled a drawer and pulled out dark shaded glasses and threw them at Sakura who caught them and put them on. She smirked in a cool like manner and caught all the silverware that was thrown at her and placed them all on the sides of the plates._

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoir faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just be-bopulation  
And I got street savoir faire  
_

The wolf/husky opened a cabinet door and to my surprise they was a grand piano in the large space that was shown. She jumped into it and began to play it as she sang the chorus. When it finished she jumped out the cabinet, secret room…or whatever it was and back onto the floor. Hinata suddenly ran out as did Tenten._ **(A.N Hinata is **Underlined Italics** and Tenten is ****Bold Underlined italics****and Sakura is still **Italics**)**_

_Ev'rything goes  
**Ev'rything fits**  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz_

Instead of stopping she continued the three girls began to dance in sync. She looked dead at me and tilted her head over telling us to come. She hopped onto the table in the middle of our food as we came out. She suddenly pulled me up with her and we began dancing. I wasn't really one to dance but following her lead was pretty easy…I actually had fun. I don't remember having so much fun before.

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoir faire_

She gave a sweet that sweet laugh I had been silently begging to hear. She began to howl what was a part of the song.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

As soon as the song ended she hopped off the table and smiled at us. We all stared at her. "S-Sakura-Chan…YOU SANG!!!!!!!!!! WHICH IS SORT OF LIKE TALKING BUT SINGING WHICH I HAVE TO SAY IS BETTER BUT WHO CARES YOU SANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. She giggled.

_'**Okay now would be the time to drop to your knees and bow down to this freaking goddess that is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!!'**_

_'….'_

_'**Are you listening to me?'**_

_'Must…stare…at…goddess….'_

_'**NNNNNNNOOOOO!! I LOST HIM!! HE'S GONE!! NNNNNOOO!!!!! GAH!! CAN'T IGNORE BEAUTY OF GODDESS!! …Must…Stare…at…Goddess…'**_

I was broken out of my trance when Naruto screamed my name. "Huh? What??" I asked. "Damn man I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes!!" I looked at him. "Sorry…I was day dreaming…what do you want?" I asked him rather rudely. He freaking broke my trance for god's sake!!! I was busy staring a probably the only person on earth I will worship and bow down to.

"Neh Its time to eat!!!!" He yelled and we all began to eat the food. Oh dear kami-sama it was so damn good. We all finished the food rather fast. We all found it delicious. Later though, we noticed Sakura was gone. We walked around the house looking for her. We found her in the back yard. She was saying something. We all stayed in silence to listen.

"Uh….Neji……Ne-ji….uhm…Hi-Hi-Hina…H-Hinata…T-Ten…Tenten. Uh……Na…Naru…Naruto…." I stared. She was trying to pronounce our names. I guess not talking for a while did sort of mess up your vocal understanding. She hadn't talked for years.

"……Sa…Sas….Sasuke…….Sasuke-kun." She said and my heart stopped. I wanted her to say it again…and again…and again…and again….and another time…and another time…and again. I craved more. I silently yelled for her to say it more.

_'**OH GODDESS OF EARTH SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!'**_

_'I think she'll be saying it a lot now….'_

She hugged her knees up to her chest. "Neji Hyuuga….Hinata Hyuuga….Tenten…Tenten Fujisaki…ehh….Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke…..Sasuke-kun Uchiha??? Eh? No…..Sasuke Uchiha……….Uchi….Uchiha." She said and began to bite her thumb. That sent shivers down my spine. The way she said it. Sasuke Uchiha. It rolled off her tongue perfectly. Damn I could feel my freaking hormones flaring out of control.

_'**Well Well Well…What do we have here?? Your finally gonna get some ACTION?!**_

_'No. I won't abuse her like that.'_

_'**How do you know she doesn't want it??'**_

_'Sakura is innocent. She doesn't need to be tainted at an early age.'_

_'**Yeah but if I remember correctly we're both Innocent…we haven't taken any virg--…'**_

_'YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE!'_

_'**Oh come on. For god's sake YOU'RE still a vir--….'**_

_'SHUT UP NOW!'_

_'**Okay okay sheesh!!!'**_

The Wolf/Husky ran to her side and whimpered. She used the hand that was free to rub behind his ear making his tail wag and his tongue stick out while panting.

"Well Sky…I guess you're not the only one who keeps my secret now…" She said and began to pet him, dragging her hand down his back from his head. He barked. She smiled and looked down. "I can't believe it was Sasuke-kun who got me to crack…" she said giving a slight giggle. My eyes widened. Me? What the hell did I do?

"Sky…he told me how me not talking is what was hurting everybody else….he understood I was hurt…but he opened my eyes to see that I was hurting people around me." She said. Oh…OH She means from what I said yesterday!! Yeah that was nothing! I just wanted her to hear her say my name who knew I would be inspiration neh?

"I owe him…" She said.

_'**Okay goddess since you owe me let's just get in a room alone together and then strip down your clothes and mine and then---…'**_

_'SHUT UP YOU NASTY PERVERTED ASS!!!!'_

_'**If I'm a nasty perverted ass then so are you.'**_

_'HN!'_

_'**Damn it all!!!'**_

With my inner now quiet I began to walk over to her. The rest of the gang seemed to understand that I wanted to be alone with her since they all left to do something else. As I walked towards her my heart pounded against my chest. I gently touched her shoulder. She looked at me with those striking jade green eyes of hers. They were…gorgeous…amazing. I caressed her face and put my thumb close to her eyelid causing her to close her eye.

I then dragged my index finger down her face. I couldn't help but feel breathless in her presence. A beautiful goddess was right in front of me and I was nothing but a lowly peasant who was willing to die for her. I smiled at her as she suddenly nudged her face against my hand. Maybe…just maybe I was at least a normal human to her and not a peasant. Maybe…

She looked at me with a smile. "Sasuke-kun…" She said making my heart stop literally and then pound against my chest. I wanted to hear her say it again. I smiled at her. "Say it again." I whispered into her ear.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered into my ear…and unless it was my hormones I could've sworn I heard a seductive tone in there. HEY we were both 17…well Sakura was 16 but hey that was 3 years I could wait for. Or at least until she was ready. She looked at me. "You said you owe me…" I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and buried her face into my neck.

"All you have to do is stay…" I whispered. I needed her. I really did. I know I knew her for 2 days but it felt like I knew her my whole life. For the both of us…it was love at first sight. And you know what…I don't think she would want it any other way either.

8 years seemed to roll by rather fast.

My dream came true and Sakura was mine. Every day I would capture the jealous eyes of other boys and Sakura would get the eyes of jealous girls. As we grew we stayed close to Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten. And who would've thought that they got into couples as well. Hinata and Naruto, And Neji with Tenten. I remember that terrifying day though… The day I got that one scary call from Kakashi.

He called me and told me that Sakura gave herself up to her mother in order to save my life. Supposedly her mother came to her threatening that she would kill me and our friends. All of us of course went to fetch her but in the end it was Sakura who killed her, without remorse and without regret. She didn't even care that she had killed another life. All she care about was how she was with us, and how we were safe.

Oh but she made up for it alright. That happened when I was 20 and she was 19….catch my drift??? Well incase you don't let's just say good times occurred that involved Sakura moaning, screaming, and chanting my name…and me panting, groaning and calling her name…yeah I think you have the image now.

Soon we got married. Now we have 2 children and a snow white husky. One child was 4 the other was 5.

When her wolf died (Yes she told me finally after a good 6 months or so that it was a wolf that she had raised since she found it alone and hurt when she was 5 years old)She was so depressed. I was planning on going to the forest and getting her another wolf, but she saw through me before I had the chance. She said Sky was willing to come home with her. Sakura never forced him to come even though without Sky she was sad and alone. So I got her a husky.

She still doesn't talk much but often she'll smile, laugh and when needed to she'll speak. When dinner was ready she'd call for us but never really intruded into the conversations unless something was directed to her or if she was asked something.

"Mommy!!!!!! I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to speak sign language. Daddy said that you knew!!" our daughter who was the youngest said. Sakura looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Hai Yuki. How would you like to learn tomorrow?" She asked looking into her daughter's eyes. When Yuki was born I had a feeling she was going to be an exact copy of Sakura. And I was dead right.

The two shared the same hair and eyes and Yuki had most of Sakura's facial features except for her lips which were exactly like mine. "OH MOTHER CAN YOU TEACH ME TOO!!?!?!" Rai our eldest yelled. He was rather loud and reminded me of myself when I was a kid.

Sakura gave a slight nod only moving her head down a couple of centimeters. The two cheered and ran away to play in their rooms. Sakura stood and began to clean the plates. "Sakura…" I called. She turned her head slightly to the right letting me know she was listening. I thought about my words that I wanted to tell her.

_'You talk but…you won't tell me how you really feel. I know you're not feeling good about everything. I believe you haven't had closure and maybe you should talk to someone about how you feel.'_

That's what I wanted to say. But would she take my word for it and really go talk to someone….all I wanted was to at least get her to open up more. She showed all of us love. When our children had nightmares she stayed with them until they let go of her hand. She never left, even if they were asleep. She didn't dare lay a hand on them though. She didn't dare hit them if they misbehaved. She usually left it to me.

She knew that if she yelled she might turn into the very monster her mother was. I trusted her though. I know she would never hurt our children. One night…I saw her watching me as I began to lay down.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"……I have to leave…." She whispered. My eyes widened.

"For…how long?" I asked a bit worried. I had always imagined Sakura leaving and never coming back.

She stood quiet, then sighed and handed me a paper. It was a doctor's note from Tsunade.

_"Dear Sakura…My god daughter._

_I'm so sorry but after running the test it seems that the traumatic experience from your brain is slowly killing you. There are no signs of this that's why you've felt healthy when the truth is your not. My damn sister caused enough trauma to your brain that you won't last another 5 years. Please forgive me for I don't know what to do about this…._

_As for your children and Sasuke…I have made them a trust fund just as you said, and gave them financial security just like you said. I also pulled a few strings like you told me to and gave them protection from any threats that might harm them. _

_….Please forgive me…..for not protecting you from that witch sooner._

_Love, _

_Tsunade_

My eyes filled with tears. She was going to be gone…forever.

"I told Tsunade to give you all my money, which should last you for as long as you and the kids live, and I also had her hire special agents to protect you from any sort of threat." Sakura suddenly spoke looking down to the floor.

"B-But…." I whispered but I couldn't get the words out. "Y-You can't…NO!!!" I yelled. "Sasuke-kun the kids…" She whispered and placed her hand on my face caressing it before could scream again. "No you can't Sakura…you can't!!!" He said slightly begging for this to be just a dream. She looked down.

"There is nothing they can do." Sakura said. "There's nothing you can do…" She continued to whisper. The worst part about this whole thing…was that the date this was given to Sakura…

Was 5 years ago….

She kissed me…and we made love again that night…for possibly the last time. I didn't want to sleep though. I watched her. She had steady breathing as she looked back into my eyes. Those still striking emeralds. She seemed so tired and not because we made love. She just seemed so…tired…

In the end I guessed she tried to fight it. She wanted to stay a little longer.

* * *

"And so Sakura…I stand before you today….telling you and our children the story of our love…how we met and everything we had gone through..." I whispered. I was now 35 years old. Yuki is 14 years old and Rai was 15. I never loved anyone else. Not even just for pleasure. I was committed to Sakura and no one else. A single tear fell down my face and I know my children saw it.

Today was the 10 year anniversary of her death. For 10 years I had felt nothing and I know that pretty soon I wasn't going to be able to last.

Another 10 years went by. Now I had grand children…but I couldn't live anymore. It all seemed so worthless. I loved my children and grandchildren. They were wonderful as were their spouses. But I couldn't handle being alone at the end of the day. I missed Sakura more than anything.

So with that I took a knife and laid on my bed and slashed my wrist.

There was pain of course…but soon I was numb and I could see Sakura reaching out for my hand. She smiled at me and we kissed again. I missed her lips. I missed holding her. I couldn't help but smile a true smile as she pulled me up and took me with her. We spent the rest of eternity together.

**_I'M AWESOME!!! …..right???? SAY I'M AWESOME!!! IF YOU THINK I'M AWESOME SAY IT!!! If you don't…then screw you :'(_**


	36. 37: Possessive or Protection?

_**:3…………DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!!! I KNOW I AM SO LATE ON UPDATING BUT I AM VERY BUSY…..and at the end of the day...I'm lazy too -___-'''''. So anyway I won't say much so that you may enjoy the one-shot ^^. AND so that you won't kill me…………….right???? You guys wouldn't want to kill your favorite author….would you?? O.o…**_

Sakura watched hopelessly as her boyfriend literally destroyed her fan boys….or at least what was left of them. Most of them were at the hospital already so it looked like he had a goal to send them all to the hospital. _'Tsunade-shishou is not going to like this…for god's sake she got mad at me for what happened last time.' _Sakura said remembering VERY well. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as the memory popped up in her head.

_Flashback_

"_SSSAAAAKKKKKUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAA!!!!" Tsunade screamed for Sakura who rushed into the Hokage Tower. "Hai Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said smiling, but was suddenly met with a flying object that she had dodged with grace and ease. _

_She was then met with a desk, a chair, a couch, a kunai, and pour little Tonton who was caught by Shizune. "YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND HAS SENT NEARLY THREE-QUARTERS OF THE MALE POPULATION TO THE HOSPITAL!! IF YOU DON'T CONTROL HIM TELL HIM HE WON'T BE SEEING YOU SO MUCH SINCE YOU WILL BE CLEANING HIS MESS!!!" She screamed and threw a katana. Both Sakura and Shizune dodged._

"_Ok first off that was just plain wrong with the katana and second…He did what?" Sakura asked completely confused. _

_Tsunade's left eye twitched and a vein popped out of her forehead. "Your boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, has been beating up and severely injuring the male population of Konoha." She said in a deadly tone due to the fact that she hadn't had Sake in weeks because she had to take care of the males. Sakura's mouth dropped. _

"_Sasuke-kun isn't one to do something without reason so there has to b--…" Sakura was cut off. "Show her Shizune." Tsunade said and Shizune came in with a patient in a wheel chair. He was bandaged around one eye, and had and arm cast along with a leg cast and was bandaged around his torso. _

_Little did the three females know Sasuke was watching him with a smirk._

_The man looked at Sakura. "Hey I remember you…you were that guy who kept on trying to flirt with me." Sakura said. "NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! HE'LL ATTACK!! I KNOW IT!!! NO!! GET HER AWAY!!!!! __**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! HE ALMOST KILLED ME THE LAST TIME AND SAID THAT WAS A FREAKING WARNING!! STAY AWAY!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!**__" He screamed out of shear and complete terror and fell to the floor. _

_Sasuke chuckled and smirked as he began to twitch against the floor. Sasuke was satisfied and continued his daily watching on his girlfriend.__** (A.N XD!! I just thought of this thing where Sasuke would smirk and chuckle and then there would be the ring around the rosy jingle!! XD!!! Without the lyrics of course. Only the song. XD!!!)**_

"_Explain this to me Sakura….This man doesn't even know Sasuke's name." Tsunade said. "Well….maybe they encountered…Sasuke-kun maybe accidentally did something the man wouldn't let it go and then attacked…." Sakura said. "Sakura are you the only one not aware of Sasuke's possessiveness?" Tsunade asked._

"_Sasuke-kun…possessive?? No way! I mean he does call me 'his' and he does say 'mine' every once and a while but that's about it." Sakura said laughing. Tsunade sighed. Sakura looked to the side. "Ok so Sasuke-kun can be a little possessive at times but I'm sure there are reasons as to why he is hurting these men." Sakura said trying to defend Sasuke. _

_Sasuke had his eyes fixed on the man. A smirk came upon his face when the man looked at him and completely froze. "THERE!! THERE HE IS!! HE'S BACK AND HE'S GOING TO KILL __**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" **_

"_Ok he's hallucinating now I should put him back in his room." Shizune said and took the man back. "HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" _

"_Sakura…I just ask can you please do something about this?" Tsunade said. Sakura sighed. "Hai Tsunade-shishou I will talk to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile. _

_Later on that day Sakura was at home with Sasuke who had watched her every move secretly the whole day. "Sasuke-kun can we talk?" She asked him._

_Sasuke looked up at her. Sakura sat down next to him on their couch while Sasuke took the chance to lean on her and bury his face into her neck. "Listen Sasuke-kun…I got a complaint about you…how you are…sort of…attacking my fan boys and putting them in the hospital." Sakura said. Sasuke looked up at her._

"_I only do it because they attack me on a daily bases! They always shout something like "for Sakura!" or "Die basterd!" Sasuke explained to her. Although it was mostly a lie. None of the fan boys DARE to attack THE Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura bought it a little bit but it seemed off to her. Part of her said 'what the hell?' And the other part said 'well that would explain why he attacks them…Sasuke-kun would never attack anyone for no apparent reason'._

"…_Well…I guess that seems…about right…" Sakura said hesitantly. Sasuke looked up to her and gave her a smile. She chuckled and raked her hand gently into his hair._

This time Sakura was surer that it was the other way around. Sasuke attacks the FAN BOYS on a daily bases. He doesn't shout anything though…just growls and in the end tells them to stay away from what's _his._

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose. Mostly in annoyance. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called. Sasuke looked over to her stopping his assault. His face expression changed to from an angry Uchiha that of a guilty child.

Sakura looked at him awaiting an explanation. "S-Sakura…how long have you been there??" Sasuke asked staring at the ground and then bring only his eyes up. "For a while now." Sakura said crossing her arms. The fan boys that Sasuke was beating right now took the chance to run off.

"I-I…I can explain…" Sasuke said looking to the floor still. Sakura waited to hear what he had to say but it sounded like it wasn't going to come out. All she heard was silence. Sakura sighed."Sasu…" she was cut off with Sasuke hugging her and burying his head to the crook on her neck.

"Pleasedon'tleaveme! Youmeaneverythingtome!" he said very quickly but Sakura caught every word. "Leave you?? Why would I do that??" Sakura asked wondering how he got that ridiculous idea.

"Y-You aren't going to leave me for one of your fan boys??" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked shocked. "No! Why would I leave you, the one I love, for retards that won't leave me alone." Sakura said looking at him with worry…and small, tiny, teeny, very, very microscopic portion of disgust.

"…." Sasuke looked to the side now feeling not only guilt but stupidity for his actions. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun where did you get that idea?" Sakura asked looking to him. "…..T-the villagers always whisper about how you are going…..to leave me…and then go for….." he trailed and looked away.

"For who?" Sakura asked now getting impatient. Sasuke stood a little quiet and felt his eyes water a little. His eyes started to sting. Entirely because of the fact that he felt he wasn't good enough or at least that's what the villagers said. They always said something that made his heart pang against his chest and stop and sometimes he believed them. He believed he didn't deserve any part of her. He didn't even deserve to be in her presence.

"_She is going to leave him for a better person!"_

"_He doesn't deserve her. She'll realize that soon enough." _

"_Yeah and then she can go for someone who HASN'T hurt her." _

"_Oh please he's just a phase in the girl's life. Soon she'll see she never loved him the way she thought."_

"_That man does not deserve her I'll guarantee that. Maybe she'd be better off with that Naruto boy."_ (Stabbed his heart all the time)

"_I heard he knocked her out and left her on a bench when he left Konoha." _(Killed him)

"_You heard very right she cried for months, maybe even for all the years he was gone!" _(Buried him alive)

"_He makes me sick to my stomach! I mean look at him, he has such a dark aura and for god's sake he hates everything."_

"_He's only using her to revive his clan." _(He got angry at this)

"_He doesn't love her!" _(Worse than a kunai to the chest)

"_Che…you are damn right about that. I saw him once with that…girl with the blond hair in the pony tail. _(This one often made Sasuke sick to his stomach and made him want to throw up. it never happened and it never WILL!)

"_That Uchiha killed his older brother the one who killed the clan! How does she know he won't kill her as well? He is cold hearted after all."_

"_Tch…That man is as cold as ice."_

"_I think she is better off with that other teammate Naruto." _(This one always stung his heart.)

"_Sasuke is a demon. Sakura is an angel. Two very VERY bad differences. They shouldn't even be together." _

"_Oh boo hoo…his family died and then he goes out for revenge. That sounds cowardly to me."_

"_Your right! Sakura needs security. I mean she is a strong girl, not weak at all, but what about those times when she needs help!"_

"_Yeah like chakra depletion. What will he do? Run away?"_

"_I agree with you 100 percent!"_

And that was only a portion of what he heard. He whimpered very audibly. That took her aback. "S-Sasuke-kun…?" She said and walked up to him. His eyes were hidden by his bangs so she couldn't see them. She gently brushed the covering hairs out of his face to show his tears. "Neh Sasuke-kun why are you crying?!" She asked now holding him while he cried into the crook of her neck silently.

"What did the villagers say?!" Sakura asked while he cried silently. He whimpered into her neck and held her waist tighter. Sakura glared towards the market district. How could they say things like that especially when Sasuke is a trained Ninja and he could HEAR it whether they whispered or not?! She was about to go and give them an earthquake but decided it was best that she stayed with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…sshh…don't cry…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke wasn't possessive. He was forced to do what he did by instinct. Protect Sakura. It was instinct. A 6th sense for him. A vow he swore silently to himself and to her.

_He was finally back after 5 long years, years that the young 18 year old Uchiha Sasuke hated with a passion since he was away from his only love. Sasuke ran through the village looking for the one Cherry Blossom of Konoha. The beautiful rosette had captured his heart ever since the academy days. What started as a crush turned into love and Sasuke couldn't be any happier._

_Itachi and Orochimaru were dead which meant it was now okay and safe for Sakura to be with him._

_When he finally found her he saw him talking with his best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked up at him knowing the plan Sasuke had thought up and winked. She turned to see the Uchiha himself. _

"_Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully. His heart warmed to the breathtaking smile of hers. "Sakura….I wanted to ask you something…" He said rather shyly. Naruto left to give them some space when really he was secretly watching._

_She smiled brightly. "What is it Sasuke-kun???" She asked. "I was wondering if…if maybe….you…y-you would…" he trailed. He looked at her. Her face was full of concern and a slightly tinge of shock. The shock was obviously because he was stuttering._

_He took down a large gulp his saliva and took in a deep breath. _

"_Sakura…will you accept me…as your boyfriend?" He asked and looked to the ground finding it very interesting. A smile appeared on Sakura's face and a single tear fell down. _

"_Yes!" She said happily. Sasuke looked up with wide eyes and hugged her tightly. Was this luck and fate toying with him? Or was this really true? Sasuke didn't know and at the moment he didn't care either. He looked into her eyes and said the following…_

"_I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to never leave Haruno Sakura's side. I will protect her with all my life if that's what it takes. It can be anything from the enemy to demons of hell. I will protect her. Nothing on this earth, the heavens, not even in hell itself shall tear this away from me. For as I stated in this vow…I __will__ protect Haruno Sakura with all I have. If my life shall be taken I protect her still. Watching over her from whether it's the heavens or hell. Watching over her on this earth…shall be Uzumaki Naruto and he shall hold this vow incase my life…is taken."_

_It made tears of joy come down her face. They kissed then and there and that's when fireworks went off. Sasuke had to say at that time…he owed Naruto for helping with the fireworks._

Yes the damn man told Sakura this the night he came back. Sakura sat against a tree with Sasuke's head on her lap facing her stomach. She gently stroked his hair and took out the strands that covered his face. Sasuke looked up at her watching and mesmerizing her gentle caresses.

She leaned in a kissed him. The only lips that he would allow were hers. The only lips that she would allow were his. "I won't leave you Sasuke-kun…don't ever think that…" Sakura whispered and kissed him gently. She wiped the tears away and gave him a gentle smile. He looked up and gave her a small but visible smile.

Sakura felt a few presences. She side looked over to see a few villagers. Most of them were from the Market.

"_Well would you look at that! He enjoys being pampered by her!" _One whispered. Sakura glared while Sasuke let out a whimper. She let one of her hands grab his knowing he needed it. They didn't know the true side of Uchiha Sasuke. They didn't know that he only acted tough to fool his enemies, but when it came down to something about him and Sakura, he was sensitive. He was not to be trifled with. He had been alone for so long, and having to give up Sakura because of the Snake Sanin was worse for him.

He didn't _want_ to be alone again.

He didn't _need _to be alone again.

He _couldn't_ be alone again.

"_Now imagine if she wasn't there?? What would he do? Get another vulnerable girl to take care of him?" _The next said. Sakura glared harder while Sasuke began to curl up into a ball and gave out a whimper that was little louder. Of course Sasuke depended on her. She was the last person on this earth who could ever love him other than their friends. But he couldn't take it if Sakura was gone.

"_He should stop acting like a child and become a true man already." _And that's where Sakura had, had enough. "Sasuke-kun get up please….I have to go to work." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke looked up with a confused face. She finished her shift at the hospital and had a full week off. He saw a small glint in her eyes…but she shoved it away from him so he couldn't see what would happen.

He hesitantly got up and pulled her gently up with him. She grinned. "Ja Ne!" she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke raised one of his eye brows and blinked. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound near the market district. Sasuke looked towards the district but of course the district was rather far from here in the training grounds.

All the villagers from the Market District eyes widen and they started yelling out whatever they sold.

"_MY TOMATOES!!"_

"_MY CARROTS!"_

"_THE RAMEN!!!" _

"_MY CABBAGES!!"_

And so on and so forth. They ran towards the market district and soon Sakura appeared directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke soon made the scenario in his head and gave a low chuckle. "I thought you had to work." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well I had to stop by the Market District for a second." She said giving a smile. Sasuke leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was passionate and full of desire. When they pulled away Sakura looked into his eyes as he did into hers. They kissed again but this time it was a little fiercer and full of desire and need. He slammed her against the tree and tugged at her waist not wanting to depart.

But they both needed oxygen. So they parted. Sakura looked up at him and into his soft eyes, eyes that hid emotions from her for years just for her protection. They were a bit more free now. There was the usual anger, but now he showed happiness, sadness, and other emotions.

He hugged her close and looked up with new found reason to love her more even though there was no extent to his love for her. She would never leave him…therefore he would never leave her. This was how he would repay her.

This is how he would keep his vow.

Sakura's Fan Boys felt it was free to come out where ever their hiding spots were and walked out as soon as they did though…Sasuke grinned. Sakura never did say for him to stop beating them to a bloody pulp. Sakura smiled and giggled. And with that Sakura began to watch helplessly again as Sasuke…..

Beat up her fan boys.


	37. 38: Sasuke Wins

**Insane Sasuke….IS BACK!!!!! O.O!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWOOOOOOO!!!! Sorry for the late update guys! Too much snow and the power went off for a few hours then I had to sleep since I had a few exams the next day ^-^**

**Uhm…so yeah let's just sit back and enjoy neh???**

* * *

"NO!!!" She screamed and sat up panting. She looked around. 'A dream?'

Tsunade ran in what appeared to be her tent. "Sakura are you okay?!" she yelled. Sakura looked up at her and nodded. So everything about the trade was a dream?' Sakura thought. "Good…come we must start the trade." Tsunade said.

Sakura, ANBU soldiers, the Konoha 12 excluding Naruto and Sasuke, and Tsunade stood in front of the Uchiha district. "Sakura…are you ready?" Tsunade asked doubt showing in her voice fully. "No…I'm scared…but…" fear was ridden in her voice but she found the strength to make it determined. "I must save Naruto…" she said with the determination she had found so suddenly. She walked through as the group of her "protectors" had poofed away watching her from the roofs.

"SASUKE-KUN…" she screamed as she walked. She was a good actor. "SASUKE-KUN…" he looked at her from the window and smirked. He had demon wolves behind him. "Get rid of anyone out there except for her." He ordered them and they disappeared in black smoke. He laughed insanely.

"SASUKE-KUN…" she screamed once more before she was finally met with 2 strong arms wrapping around her. She then heard an animal like growl causing her to shiver. "S-S-Sasuke-kun..?" she asked. "Yes my love?" he answered making her relax to know that it wasn't anyone else other than him. There could be other people here. Examples are, rapist, murderers, etc.

"What is it you have suddenly come to me for?" he asked her causing her to act. She turned in his arms not knowing he was testing her. "I…I want to come home…to you…" she said and nudged her head into her neck. "Is that so…so you have given up on Naruto?" he asked her testing her again.

-

Strike one

-

She nodded her head and hugged him causing him to embrace her back. He smirked as he looked to the roofs with his sharingan. No one was up there.

-

The wolves went to the roofs and growled inwardly at the people who dared try to capture their master. The 25 men and woman looked to the wolves as their eyes widen. "What the…" Tenten was cut off when the wolf lunged at her causing her to fall to the ground trying to fight it so she wouldn't be bit. Soon all the wolves lunged at everyone causing them to all fall. "Damn it…Sasuke was ahead of us!" Tsunade said struggling as the wolf was very strong.

"Do you think he seriously knows that we were watching?!?!" Neji said out loud angry at this wolf on top of him. "I think so!!" Hinata said struggling herself. Finally they were able to throw the wolves to the back of the houses with no choice but to fight them.

As the fight raged on they were farther and farther from the Uchiha district and more and more into the forest.

-

'Where are they?? Come on Sasuke is fully vulnerable!!' Sakura screamed in her head. She pulled away and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun…will you still accept me?" She asked him.

-

Strike two

-

He caressed her face gently. He dragged his index finger down her cheek first, then cupped it in the palm of his hand, and then stroked her cheek softly with his thumb in horizontal movements. Sakura looked up at him. She had never been caressed this way before. Never. Not even Naruto did it.

Sasuke smiled at her. It was a gentle smile and it seemed he didn't give a damn that he was wanted by ANBU. He leaned in and kissed her…once again it was the same kiss Sakura found that she loved; Tender, and undemanding. Naruto was hard and demanding as if he was trying to win her over. There was also the way Sasuke held her waist too. He held her softly, and tightly so she wouldn't go.

Sometimes he would even grab her shoulders and massage them a bit. It was soothing…and yet enticing at the same time. He pulled away from their long, passionate kiss and looked down at her, watching as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. She practically savored it. She reached up and kissed his lips again this time fiercely. But what she didn't know was…

Sasuke had trapped her in a gen jutsu. That is why she was kissing him this way.

When he kissed her, Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his sharigan, then he casted the gen jutsu onto her.

She was erased of her memories, only until she would submit to him and only him, and replaced with a version that Naruto never even existed. She never knew Naruto. She didn't even know he lived, and that's exactly how Sasuke wanted it.

He teleported them back into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed kissing her just as fiercely as she was. When they pulled away Sasuke looked down at her. He was staring down at her small curvy form. So gracious. So beautiful. He couldn't stand it. He wanted her and he wanted her now. She seemed to see his desire, and she caressed his face. "If you want me my love, take me." She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lips once more. And with that they made love.

Sakura woke up soon after. The sun was only starting to come up. You could tell because of the purplish, red hues in the sky. She broke the gen jutsu that she knew was casted upon her and snuck out the bed not daring to wake up Sasuke. She began to look around the district trying to find the secret hideout. She went back into the house without any kind of luck. She walked around. Her eye suddenly caught a laptop that was somehow hooked against the wall of the living room.

She opened it. Unfortunately for her it asked for a password. Sakura began to think. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. Sasuke would wake up any moment now. She thought of only 2 things it could be.

The password could be Uchiha…

Or it could be Sakura. She put in Uchiha first. It read in big bold letters…

ACCESS DENIED

Sakura sighed. She tried putting in Sakura…

ACCESS DENIED

Sakura was just about to give up but then her eyes widened. 'Uchiha….Sakura….' She thought to herself. She called herself an idiot mentally and put in the two names.

'Uchiha Sakura….'

Access Granted.

Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to carry the name Uchiha. But what shocked her more is that the couch in the living room moved up and underneath it, was a stair case. She began to walk down it and the couch moved back on its own. She walked around.

"I-I-Is…s-someone there?" she heard. It was a familiar voice. She ran over to him. "Oh my god Naruto…" She whispered and looked at him. "Naruto I'm so sorry…" she whispered crying.

"D-Don't cr-cry Sakura-Chan…" he whispered out. "T-Th-This…isn't your…fa-ult." He choked out. Sakura cried only more. She took out her phone and dialed Tsunade's number.

"Tsunade…I have Naruto…but you must hurry." Sakura said into the phone urgently.

"What?! Are you serious?! You found him?! What happened?!" Tsunade said over the phone.

Sakura explained everything to Tsunade.

"I'll be over there in a few. Also I'll bring ANBU to capture that Uchiha!" Tsunade said with venom.

"No…don't bring ANBU." Sakura said. Her fate was sealed. A lone tear fell as she knew she had to stay with Sasuke. She was the only one who could tame the monster within him. He had done everything for her. He killed both Itachi and Orochimaru for her.

He didn't give a damn about revenge at all. Revenge was just his alibi. Revenge hid the fact that he was in love with her the very moment he set his eyes on her. At the age of 7, he fell in love. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. He loved her.

He

Loved

Her.

"I'll stay with Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled. "Sakura that is suicide!! I am not letting you do that." She yelled. Sakura could hear Tsunade's tears beginning to form.

"Tsunade-shishou…its not suicide…if I am not with Sasuke…people will die. Naruto will die. People who matter to me will die…I have to. I'm the one he wants…and I'm the only one who can tame him." Sakura said. A lone tear fell again. She wiped it away.

"…Are you sure about this Sakura…?" Tsunade asked. Sakura could hear the sniffs and sobs.

"I'm positive…" Sakura whispered. "Don't cry…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke had won.

Naruto had lost.

They were too late.

"Goodbye…mom…" She whispered. Tsunade after all these years turned into her mother. Sakura's real parents didn't care about her but Tsunade…Tsunade saw her as the daughter she never had. And Tsunade wished she could have her forever. With that Sakura hung up the phone.

Sakura eyes widened when she was suddenly tied up with Chakra strings. Her eyes were wide and Naruto glared at the man behind her. "Sakura…you shouldn't be down here." Sasuke whispered into her ear gently. Sakura's eyes widened and she tensed immediately.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered out. He smiled at her and pulled her towards him. "You had me a little disappointed when I didn't wake up next to you in bed Sakura…" He said smirking at Naruto. "Hey Naruto...I thought you said you took her virginity. She was a virgin last night."

"Y-You Bastard." He whispered. "L-L-Let g-go of her..." Naruto said still using whatever strength he had. Sasuke growled.

"What was that Naruto??" Sasuke said as his curse mark began to crawl over his skin and he pulled away from Sakura. He turned towards Naruto, with his katana now being clutched tightly. "I-I said…L-Le-let her…go." Naruto said glaring at him. Sasuke raised his katana…he was going to finish him. He would finish Naruto once and for all.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura broke the chakra strings and dashed in front of Naruto. He immediately stopped it but the katana was just a centimeter from her neck. She stood there with her wide eyes. Tears trickled down her face and she breathed heavily out of fear. Sasuke suddenly grabbed her fiercely and anger began to flare in his insane eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!" He screamed holding her at her shoulders gripping them tighter. She cried harder. He stopped screaming and looked at her scared form. His insane eyes just…stared…

She was crying…sobbing her heart out, her eyes showed fear as they looked at him and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Sakura…" he whispered and gently kissed her. Sakura didn't know why…but it calmed her down. She stopped shaking and her sobs ceased.

"Sakura don't do that!!" he said and hugged her. "You scared me so much…" he whispered into her hair and then smelled it. Sakura's eyes widened a bit. He turned back towards Naruto and lifted his katana again.

But suddenly…there was a warm touch on his raised wrist that held his katana. He turned to see Sakura's hand. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered into his ear. He turned around towards her and lowered the sword so that it pointed to the floor. She hugged him and pressed her lips against his ear. His curse mark retreated back into his neck.

"Sasuke-kun…don't bother…he's nothing but an idiotic fool who actually believes I love him." Sakura looked at Naruto and used her eyes to let him know what she was saying was fake. It was only to protect him and he immediately understood.

"He could never understand the love you and I have for each other…and to think I was captured under that spell…" she whispered. She was lying but with the way Sasuke shivered she knew he was buying it.

"Spell??" He whispered.

"Hai...one day he got so jealous that I was so in love with you… he did a jutsu on me that casted a spell and made me love him. I hadn't forgotten you. I couldn't. You meant everything to me and you still do." She said and kissed his neck gently and let her lips linger.

"You should've known I could never love anyone else other than you…I'm all yours." Sakura whispered. She pulled away and that made Sasuke groan out of displeasure. He loved the way her lips felt against his skin. It felt so good.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and hugged her waist, burying his face into her thighs. "I knew you couldn't love anyone else but me…I knew it." He whispered while closing his eyes and showing a content...smile. Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura looked down at him.

"I'll stay with you my love…" She said. She leaned down and Sasuke lifted his head to look up at her.

They shared a kiss, but because Sasuke was vulnerable he didn't notice when Sakura's hand traveled to where his pressure point was. That's where she knocked him out. She kissed him again. She had given her word already and surely Sasuke was going to want her to keep it.

Not to mention the fact that she had no idea what he would do to her when he woke up. Sakura got a call from Tsunade.

'Were here, Where are you?' she said through the phone.

"I'm in a secret room. I'll come up now." Sakura said and picked up Naruto after untying him from the chair. His blood got all over her. She looked at the chair. There was a huge pool of blood on it and around it. She walked up and the couch opened on its own once again. She walked up only to be met with a stretcher for Naruto which she placed him on.

They quickly left. Tsunade and Sakura had a few words to say but they made it brief since she had to cater to Naruto right now. With that they left.

"Why did you knock me out Sa-ku-ra??" He asked. His tone sounded…calm…as if she had done nothing wrong. "I did it because…I knew you wouldn't let me get Naruto to the hospital…" Sakura whispered as fear slowly but surely climbed back into her. But instead of hurting her or anything like that…he laughed…not only maniacally but…

Happily…

"Sakura…I love you…whatever decisions you make I will abide by them. You want Naruto to be healthy…then your wish is my command." Sasuke whispered into her ear. He said Naruto's name with venom in it but Sakura then noticed the tone in his voice. It sounded like his normal self. A velvety smooth voice that she recognized came back.

He looked at the blood that was on her hands. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth. She was going to take it but he snatched it away from her. He took one of her hands and as gently as he possibly could, he began to wash it off. He concentrated on it wiping off the blood carefully, as if he just rubbed her hand it would hurt her. He did the same with the other.

He pulled her closer, having her body pressed against his. Sakura gently leaned up and peck kissed his lips. Before she pulled away though…he claimed her lips again. Without releasing her Sasuke teleported them somewhere. That's when he pulled away…he let her explore her new home.

She noticed he made changes to the home…but that's when she realized they weren't in the Uchiha Mansion. They weren't even in Konoha…because she couldn't feel any chakra's within a 5 mile circumference. "Sasuke-kun…where are we??" She asked him.

"I built this home for you my love. I made sure I filled it with all things of your liking…even had the ceiling made of glass…that way you could stare at the sky as long as you want." He whispered and nudged his head against hers. Sakura thought back. She remembered that she had told him she loved to look up at the sky, watching the stars glitter and shine. But at the time he acted as if he didn't care….

He acted.

She walked into their bedroom. That's the only place where the ceiling was made of glass. She smiled. Now as she fell asleep…she could watch the stars…and Sasuke made that message from everything. The place was perfectly clean. She didn't see anything that needed her assistance. She felt large hands grab hers. She hadn't realized she was staring at the sky until now.

She turned to him and what she saw made her eyes widen.

He was staring at her…but his eyes…those onyx eyes were so calm and gentle. It was as if he never went crazy for her in the first place. She kissed him and she loved it. His kiss was gentle and tender. As he held her by her waist she could feel how soft he held her and yet how much he didn't want to let her go.

He pushed her a little to the bed. Without breaking the kiss he crawled on top of her.

They began to have a repeat of their love making from last night.

5 years later

I stood outside the mansion…This damn mansion. The man inside was sick in his mind. The woman inside was his capture. For 5 years I bet it remained like that. Who knows how he used her. I certainly don't. Naruto-sama told me everything himself.

I Konohamaru, Grandson of Sarutobi, will rescue her someday…Sakura has always been there for me and Naruto. We need to save her. I knocked on the door.

My eyes widened when I saw a small child answer. He held that sick mans black hair in the same style and Sakura's jade green eyes. That bastard…took advantage of her.

"Father!!! There's a guy at the door!!!" He yelled and ran off. That sick damn man came into my view and let me tell you I resisted every urge I had to punch him. Naruto-sama said he didn't want anything to go down between me and him. Naruto-sama wanted him all to himself. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Konohamaru huh…come in." He said and walked away leaving the door open. I gulped silently. I was scared yeah I have to admit that. I'm only 18 years old and I'm scared of this crazy lunatic who almost killed Naruto-sama just so he could have Sakura. There was no one on this earth who was insane enough to top that. Not even Orochimaru!

"Kenai." He called. The young boy I saw answer the door came running over. "Why don't you go and play outside…." He said and ruffled the boys hair. Kenai smiled. "Hai tou-san!!" He said and ran off. He stared at me…scratch that…he glared at me. It was a menacing glare that caused my stomach to drop down to my feet. Sakura came into the room a few minutes later.

She looked at me and smiled. "Konohamaru! What a surprise!!" She said rather…happily. I wasn't expecting that. Sasuke turned to her as she walked to his side. I took time to observe her condition.

She wore a red roman style dress that flowed down to her ankles. On the back it held the Uchiha Insignia. It made my eyes widen.

"What brings you here Konohamaru?" She asked me. That's when I was finally broken from her beauty, although no one would disagree with me if I had mistaken her for a goddess. No one would disagree if I said she was the most beautiful woman in this universe.

Because she simply was. Ever since 7 years old she was beautiful…or so I've been told.

When she was 12 and I was 7 I saw her as a beautiful girl too. The only guy who didn't seem to have interest in her was Sasuke.

Listen to the keyword I just said…I said it seemed like it.

I was suddenly met with a glare and a growl. "It's not polite to stare at something that isn't and never is going to be yours." He said. The bastard just insulted me. Oh it's on screw Naruto-sama's orders. I am going to be the Hokage after him anyway!

"And it's not polite to take something that wasn't yours in this first place." That made his sharigan activate and I won't lie…I was as scared as hell. I mean…this is a guy who killed ANBU members in order to get Sakura. Yes he killed them. The gas he put into their systems put them into a coma…they later died in a weeks time.

Sakura's eyes widened. She grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down. "Sakura was mine from the very beginning." He said to me. His voice…was filled with venom and malice. 'Oh god he is going to kill me….´ I thought in my mind. With that freaking look it feels as if he is already ripping me apart piece by little tiny piece.

And all he was doing was looking at me!

"I'm guessing Naruto still doesn't understand that after everything I had done to him…" He said. I saw a smirk…an animalistic smirk. He loved the torture he caused Naruto. I can tell. Sakura looked at me as if saying 'You should've never said that.'

"Sasuke-kun please. I thought we resolved this issue years ago!!" Sakura said to him. "Well now that Dobe is the Hokage surely he will stop at nothing to take you away from me…and I'm not going to let that happen." Sasuke whispered.

"Konohamaru. We are breaking away from Konoha. We are no longer a part of it." Sasuke said so suddenly. Sakura's own eyes widened.

"What about Kenai? What academy will he go to?!" She said to him rather desperately. She didn't want to part from Konoha. Most likely because of all her friends. It was also the place where she was born, and raised.

"We will train Kenai ourselves. Besides…we did not get our strength from the Konoha academy alone. Those weaklings, we learned from the great Sanin themselves. We are stronger then all of them combined." Sasuke said practically snarling at me.

"Konoha is stronger!!" I yelled at him. Sasuke took one step before Sakura had stopped him. "Sasuke-kun…please don't!!" She said practically desperate.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming into my home, bringing the threats of your so called great Hokage Naruto?! You threaten me while you stand on my territory?!" Sasuke yelled at me. I was more scared with each passing second.

Just so you know, Sasuke and Sakura's home was a huge district where they allowed Konoha or Suna travelers to sleep in. They stayed a part of Konoha because of Sakura and Sakura only. A few of Sasuke's followers even lived in the district with their own families. But they lived further away.

This was because of Sasuke and how she belonged to him. There were Markets, stores for clothing, and many people to interact with. It was almost like Sasuke had created his own small village but with his_ precious Sakura._

That's another thing that disgusted me. To him, she was property. To Naruto-sama she was love.

From my silence he smirked. "What's wrong Konohamaru?" He said and walked up to me. I can't move…I'm frozen!! Sakura watched helplessly. I can tell I had crossed the line. "You think that you can just come in here…and try to break my family apart?" He whispered into my ear. Wait a minute…he just said family so Sakura…isn't his captive…

She…was his love…and Naruto-sama wouldn't let the fact go that they were in love.

He walked away from me only a few steps…before I was too late. He took out a kunai and threw it straight into my chest. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped. Now I had seen what more I have done. I made her worst memories come back. Sasuke was going to do something that she had seen him do to Naruto…

Damn this pain is hurting. Sakura ran over to me and began to heal me…but to my surprise Sasuke didn't do a damn thing. Once she was done I sat up. I didn't realize I fell to the floor. We both looked at Sasuke. He had his head only turned and I could see his right eye along with the profile of his face. He was looking straight at me.

"Leave here. And when you get back to Konoha, show Naruto your new scar. And tell him this. If he wants a repeat of 5 years ago…" He turned to face me. "I won't hesitate." He said. I saw Sakura's eyes show some kind of fear but it was not of Sasuke. She didn't fear him, she feared what would happen.

She stood and walked towards him. "Sasuke-kun please don't. I don't want history to repeat itself…" She whispered to him. He caressed her face in a loving manner…so I am right. He loves her…she loves him, Naruto can't let go of the fact that he failed.

He failed to bring Sasuke back.

He failed to realize that Sakura was never his.

He failed to win over Sakura's heart.

"Tell your precious Hokage to stay away from what's mine. We will stay a part of Konoha, but Naruto is not permitted to be here." He said and turned his attention back to Sakura. He gave her a smile. I saw his facial expression. He was love-struck for Sakura and Sakura felt the same way. She smiled back and he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

My heart surged with anger towards Naruto.

When I told Naruto everything…he seemed to have a break down. He slammed his fist into his desk and gritted his teeth. He clenched his eyes tight as if he was in pain. He shook uncontrollably.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE-TEME!!" he yelled out and literally threw the desk over. Hinata looked at him. She must've known that Naruto still loved Sakura…but that's only what she thought. I knew what Sakura was to Naruto. Yes she was family. Yes he thought of her as a sister. But to Naruto…Sakura was only a trophy he wanted to parade around to show that he had beaten Sasuke. And in the end…

Sasuke won.


	38. 39: Mine

_**^.^ Sorry Guys. I'm hoping I'm updating earlier than I used to. I'm trying though just know that!!**_

_

* * *

_

'_Kill. Kill Itachi…..' _I could feel myself be brought to the back of my mind, and let _it _take over. The monster within me. The curse mark was controlling this. I began to crouch over him and break every damn bone in his body. Am I grinning? Crap I am…I am so thankful _she's _not here to see me.

I took his finger and broke it.

The next one.

Next one.

Next one.

I'm enjoying this. The sound of the sickening crack of his bones…I can feel my grin getting wider. What's that sound? Laughing? Am I laughing? I throw my head back and let out a laugh that shows joy. "What's wrong Itachi?" I asked him. His blind, lifeless eyes just stared. Why do I feel unsatisfied…?

"_Revenge will not satisfy you Sasuke-kun…not you. Nor me." _Her voice…why do I hear her voice?! I told her to stay out of my head. Why can I hear her?! Damn it…I can feel myself shaking with anticipation, anticipation on hearing her voice, touching her lips with my own. "Sakura…….." I whispered and looked up to the sky. The wind brushed past me.

I can feel the grin go back onto my face. "You're still annoying…" I said. The fangs in my teeth were growing bigger and my grin got wider when I heard her again. _"I love you Sasuke-kun…."_ I began to laugh. "I love you too Sakura…always have and always will." I said and looked back down to Itachi. I lifted my hand, clenched it into a fist, and punched his face.

I began to bash his face deep into the ground until finally his skin broke and his neck detached from his body. "I won't let you hurt her. Sakura is my everything! You will not hurt her. You will stay away from her. Hehehehehe….she'll be…MINE!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!"

I felt a chakra behind me. I can smell their fear. I chuckled evilly. I turned around and…my eyes widened. No…it can't be…

She can't be!!!

Her eyes…her green eyes…Why are they staring at me that way?! Why are her eyes so…cold?! Why is she trembling?! Who dared to give her those bruises on her arms?! Those cuts…Who touched her?! Why is her clothing torn?! Why is blood staining the pieces of clothing?!

Who…

Touched...

My…

SAKURA!!

I turned completely to her and stood from Itachi's mangled body. I took a step towards her, she took one back. Why is she doing that? She should be hugging me. She should be kissing me. Why is she so scared of me?! She should know I would never hurt her, why does she back away from me?

I will kill who ever dared to hurt her. I will destroy them the same way I destroyed Itachi and Orochimaru for her. They will die. They will never touch her again. She's my Sakura. I would never hurt my Sakura. My sweet, sweet Sakura… "Sakura…" I called to her. "Who did that to you?" I asked softly.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. My name was filled with fear in her tone. Why?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!??!?!?!

"Who. Hurt. You. Sakura." I said through gritted fangs. She trembled more as she was backed against a tree and I had trapped her in between my arms. She looked up at me. I remembered this happened when we were 13. Those Sound Nin, dared to hurt her. I destroyed them, only until she told me to stop. Her sweet embrace…I can still imagine it. I can still _feel _it.

"Sasuke-kun the curse mark, please calm down…you can't stay like that too long…" she whispered. I was confused. I looked at my hand. Oh, I forgot the Curse mark had taken over. "Tell me…" I leaned down to her ear. "Who dared to touch you my love…." I whispered to her. I saw her eyes widened. Of course, I hid it for years. But she now knew. She will not be harmed anymore.

"I was on a mission Sasuke-kun. That's all now please, just stop." She was crying. She wrapped her arms around me. "Stop Sasuke-kun…" She said against the skin of my shoulder. My claw like hands wrapped around her. I can feel myself returning to normal. My wings began to disappear into my back, my skin tone began to return to normal, my fangs disappeared, my eyes returned to normal and hair returned to its original color and length.

"Sakura…" I grabbed her face gently. I need to get her out of here. I can't have her innocence tainted by the sight of Itachi's body. I picked her up gently and teleported away from the sight and went to one of the hideouts I had chosen. I was alone for 6 months now. I dismantled Team Hawk for good. They had their own lives to lead as did I.

"Go start the bath. I will be with you in a minute…" I said to her kissing her lightly. "H-Huh?" She said blushing. I smirked. "Relax Sakura…I'm going to tend your wounds…that's all." I said and kissed her. "But maybe…I would love more…" I whispered in her ear huskily. I kissed her lips more passionately. She kissed me back. She still loves me after all these years, I can feel it.

She began to walk away and found the bathroom. I noted how she walked cautiously…she must not trust me…I can understand that. I could hear the water run and the tub begin to fill. I smiled gently and wiped my katana. Itachi's blood was staining it. I didn't want that. For some reason I don't think I want to remember the day I killed Itachi. I don't know why. All I want to know is that he is dead….

I stood and began to walk to the bathroom. She sat in the tub, her eyes closed, and her blood mixing with the water. I could feel anger rise through my veins. I could feel my curse mark crawling over my skin. She opened her eyes and just by looking into them I could feel my heart warm even if they seem so cold. She stared at me until my curse mark retreated.

I walked over to her. Through the water I can see she had left her black undergarments on. I smirked inwardly so she wouldn't have to punch me and my rather perverted mind. Black looks very, good on her.

'_She was on a mission, a mission. It's natural for any ninja to be hurt on missions._' I gently took her leg, which had a huge gash on her thigh, about 5 or 6 inches downward. I gritted my teeth. I checked how much chakra she held by activating my sharigan. It was very little. She wouldn't be able to heal herself even if she tried.

I started to transfer my chakra into her. "Sasuke-kun…stop…You don't have to do tha-…" I cut her off. "Just let me at least refill your chakra levels to 50 percent. It's very low and just by using any amount could result in chakra depletion." I told her. She stared at me but I avoided her gaze. I know this wasn't going to make up for all the pain I caused her, I did do it for a good cause but I know it caused her so much pain, thousands of tears and heartbreak.

How I know this…I suffered it as well. Every day, and night I didn't see her, my heart ached. I cried in pain whenever she took up Naruto's offers on ramen. I always protected her and just because I didn't show pain when I was injured, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

I know I told her I would refill it to 50 percent but I went to 80 instead. I smirked at her relaxed form as she felt my chakra flow through her. She sank more into the water. The water was now at her neck. Her head was laid back and her eyes closed with the steadiest of breathing. The ends of her hair were starting to get wet in the water. I would be okay. My chakra would recuperate in less than an hour. I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't succumb to chakra depletion.

I began to look at her gash again. I had learned the basics of healing but I wasn't a professional like her. I began to close the gash. I was still concentrating on the gash, but I side glanced at her. I think she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was deeper and she was so peaceful. I smiled and went back to looking at the gash. Soon the skin was reattached and the gash was gone.

I stared at her, gently placing her leg back into the water. I moved up so my face was inches away from hers. I kissed her lips as tenderly as I could so she wouldn't awaken. I lifted her bridal style and wrapped her with a towel. Once I dried her off, and placed on her sleeping wear, which I was able to find from her bag, I put her onto the bed.

I stared at her form. She was so beautiful. Her black spaghetti strap shirt was fitting and showed perfect curves. Then her red sweats covered her legs, giving me a mind of curiosity and wonder, even though I used to look at her legs when I was in Konoha. At 13 she had marvelous legs. I wonder if they were still marvelous, or maybe even better.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and opened her eyes. Our eyes clashed. "Why are you doing this? I know you filled up my chakra almost completely and I could feel you tend my wounds…why would you help me, the one person who annoyed you…" My eyes widened as she said this. I called her my love…did she think she was hallucinating it?

I closed my eyes and smirked. "You didn't hear what I called you before _love?_" I asked her emphasizing the word. This time it was her turn to be shocked. I opened my own eyes to the point where they were half lidded. She was shocked. Her eyes were wide. "Sakura…if you didn't mean a damn thing to me…why would I ask who hurt you?" I asked her. "Why would I stay in my monstrous form, and come out of it when you tell me to?" I asked another question.

"Why do you think I didn't give a damn about myself and tended to you immediately when I could've been tending to whatever other needs I had?" She stared at me blinking away tears. "You really thought all I cared about was revenge…when really, revenge was just an alibi…wasn't it Sakura?" I said smirking. She was a smart girl, she could finish it. She knew me all too well. She knew I could think differently. She knew I could devise plans that could benefit me years into the future.

"You didn't care about revenge at all...You didn't care that your family was gone… all you cared about was…me…You killed Orochimaru…and Itachi…for…" she couldn't finish that last word. I wanted to hear her say it though. So I pushed her. "For whom Sakura…" I whispered into her ear. Her tears began to fall, but I wiped them away with the gentlest touch.

"For me…" She whispered at the sudden realization. I smirked. "Everything you did…you did it so that I would be safe and…" She trailed off as more tears fell down her face. She covered her face with her hands. I pried them away from that beautiful face. "Don't hide from me Sakura…" I whispered to her, while brushing my lips from her forehead, down her cheek, and against her lips.

"I always loved to see your smile, hear you laugh…I especially loved the sweet sound of my name as it came through your lips." I said smirking a bit more. The curse mark demon was in love with her too. I can feel its want for her. Truthfully I have the same want, but the demon's has a stronger pull. She looked at me with still tear filled eyes, but they showed her emotions more. No longer were they cold.

She caressed my face and cupped my cheek in the palm of her hand. I closed my eyes and nuzzled more into her hand. Her touch is so gentle. So soft…I don't want her to take it away. I kissed her lips with more passion. Our tongues danced with each other but soon they were fighting for dominance, which I soon won. She moaned as I explored her mouth….and her upper body with my hand.

She was mine after all these years…she was all mine.


	39. 40: War

_**Next Chappie!!! Well it's a little early…Am I doing better at updating guys? Let me know so I can update faster.**_

* * *

Sasuke sighed in his king sized bed. He wore black sweats, with no shirt. _'Finally…A break from missions and training…now I can stay with the kids…and Sakura.'_

He smiled at the thought, but smiled more as soon as he saw her in the doorway. She seemed to be sad about something. He looked at her and decided to break her train of thought. He was sure it wasn't important. She was supposed to be off from the hospital for a week and he doubted Tsunade would give her missions any time soon since she needed her here in Konoha.

Or at least that's what Sasuke thought. She walked over to his side and lay down next to her husband. She could feel him wrap his arm around her.

"Sakura is there something wrong? You seem to be in deep thought…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around to meet his face. She kissed his lips gently. "No Sasuke-kun…everything is fine…" she said back to him.

She closed her eyes gently and buried her face into his chest. She didn't want this to end…but pretty soon it had to.

After a good hour or so she stood and left the bed. She knew he felt her leave. "I'm going to get a drink of water…" She whispered to him. He left out a soft moan as she left. He shifted his position to lying on his stomach.

She used shadow clone Jutsu and had her real self cover her chakra while the fake one went downstairs. She began to dress in her ninja uniform.

It was pretty much the same, except for the showing of her stomach, and the Haruno Insignia entwined with the Uchiha Insignia. She looked over to Sasuke and sat down by his side and let her chakra go.

"What's up Sakura? …..come back to bed….." he murmured into his pillow. A single tear left her eye as she looked down at him. She gently began to rub his back, making him sigh in peace, and bury his face more into the pillow beneath him.

She moved her hand up to his neck…where his pressure point was. She made sure it wouldn't cause pain that way he wouldn't be alarmed when he woke up…but she was sure that when he found out…he would be a hell of a lot alarmed.

Sakura pressed against it softly making his consciousness drift away. "Goodbye…my Sasuke-kun" she whispered and took her two Sai's, a few Kunai, and shuriken.

She walked into her children's bed room. She looked at them one last time. They weren't very much deep sleepers so she didn't dare to touch them. "Goodbye Saia…Haru…I love you both." Sakura whispered. Saia…was their 6 year old little girl with the beautiful looks of her mother. Her pink hair and if they were open, green eyes matched that of her mother's but her beauty was said to be second.

Saia herself had said her mother was way more beautiful than her, even if she was only six and she hadn't grown up fully yet.

Haru…was their 8 year old boy. He was already starting at the academy and had a brilliant mind like the rest of his family. He bared the looks of his father. His black hair stuck up in the same chicken butt hairstyle just like his father. If his eyes were open you would see onyx orbs. Many people had no doubt that they were the mother and father of these two children and they knew it from anywhere.

She walked out the room and gently closed the door. She walked away from her house, her life, and went to the Konoha gates. She smiled at her brother.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" He said smiling, even though on the inside he was crying. The same way she was crying on the inside. He two had to leave his family behind. There were only a select few who actually saw the advertisement. Naruto and Sakura hid it from their loved ones. They had to serve their village anyway they could but they wouldn't dare sacrifice Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto…you ready?" she asked although they both knew it was a dumb question. Both knew the answer.

No one on earth…could ever be ready for war.

* * *

Sasuke heard crying. He strained his eyes open. He saw his children…crying…

"Saia…Haru? What's wrong?" He asked sitting up as the two hugged him. "M-Mom…Mom is…" Saia whispered and sobbed out. Sasuke began to feel scared but he started getting more scared when the words left his daughter's mouth.

"Mom is at war!" She cried out and she and her brother cried. Sasuke's eyes widened and filled with fear…and a hint of betrayal. Why didn't Sakura tell him that she was going to war?!

Why?!

Sasuke looked up to see Hinata standing at her doorway. Tears fell down her cheeks from her pale lavender eyes. Her own two kids stood behind her crying. Nima was their 6 year old girl. She had midnight blue hair that matched her mother's and sky blue eyes that matched her father's. The sky blue eyes though were pale as if they had mixed with her mothers. That is exactly what happened.

Then there was Hino. He was 8 years old with blond spiky hair and lavender pale eyes. Naruto too was gone…those tears told everything.

"W-Why…How…W-When…" He struggled with words. Hinata brought up a paper that she held in her hands.

_ALL NINJA'S AND WARRIORS_

_JOIN THE GREAT KONOHA ARMY AND SERVE YOUR VILLAGE_

_BE FAITHFUL TO THE OATH YOU TOOK AT YOUR GENIN STAGE AND JOIN!_

_KONOHA IS NOW AT WAR WITH SOUND!_

A single tear fell down Sasuke's face. "I-I…I found it in his pocket…when doing the laundry…th-this morning." Hinata whispered crying. "I-I-I thou-thought…that he-he was wi-with you…tr-tr-train-training." She said crying harder. Sasuke's mouth was slightly open and now he saw what happened. He activated his sharigan.

He could see Sakura's chakra standing right in their bed room. He could see that she had made a clone that did the fooling. She placed on her ninja uniform, grabbed her weapons, and gently slipped him into unconsciousness. She bid her children farewell and left….

She

Freaking

_LEFT!!!_

She left as if she didn't care. All she thought about was herself! She didn't think that it would impact them. All she thought about was that she needed or wanted to enroll in this damn war. What was the point?!

_What was the damn point if there wasn't a guarantee of her coming back!?_

Sasuke looked down with unimaginable pain. He felt abandoned. He felt like he was just thrown to the side lines to sit and watch. They had agreed they wouldn't go on any missions they couldn't handle. That way they would always return to their family. She broke that promise! Needless to say he was angry.

"No…she can't be…" Sasuke whispered shaking his head.

Hinata looked down and cried more.

* * *

Swing, stab, chop, swing stab swing chop...

The blood splattered all over Sakura's body as if it was pouring blood. She ran at the next enemy with her Sai's and stabbed one in his neck while doing a flip in the air, to dodge the kunai he tried to stab her with, also twisting the Sai in his jugular vein. The choking noises the enemy made disgusted Sakura but she was used to it.

6 months of war gave you that ability, to listen to the sounds of one dying, and not be affected. Being away from everything for 6 months she killed more than anyone on their side. Naruto kept at her pace obviously feeling the same pain she felt. The question they had was why killing made it more bearable. Why killing hundreds made it more bearable.

They had no idea why, but later they found they secretly enjoyed it.

Finally the final man was killed by Naruto. Sakura looked over to him, seeing the same bloody body. It was like looking into a mirror. "Captain Sakura, Captain Naruto…" The two turned in perfect sync, mimicking each other as if they were standing between a mirror. The young private who called to them trembled. These months of war, obviously made them mentally unstable. They needed the blood.

"Tsunade-sama sent us a messenger hawk. She says Sound surrenders and we could return home." He said. Sakura and Naruto glared and both scoffed. "This wasn't much of a war." Sakura said. "It could be a trap." Naruto continued for her. The young private nodded, and began writing the letter back. They would have to wait for a reply even though it would be another day when they would get one.

Another day went by and it turns out Naruto and Sakura were right. As soon as they put their guards down, well excluding Sakura and Naruto who were itching for a fight, they were attacked by more of the Sound nin.

And the games for Sakura and Naruto began.

* * *

Sasuke noted how her letters stopped after 5 months and 2 weeks. He hasn't had a letter from her since, same with Hinata. To make the two a little more comfortable they both signed each other's letters to let them know both were alright. But they haven't had a letter since.

They were told by friends that they were okay. They told themselves that their lovers were dead.

2 more months went by. The families were miserable. Saia didn't even want to celebrate her birthday. Sasuke sat up in bed. He guessed the reason he could ever sleep was because he knew Sakura was okay by his side. When they were younger he knew she was fine since he watched her sleep from the tree next to her bedroom window.

8 damn months and still not a single letter. What did she find someone else? Or was she just dead? Sasuke hoped to god she would just come back. His pain grew immense and he was losing his mind slowly. He saw his kids at the doorway silently asking to come sleep with him. He tilted his head over to the side telling them to come.

They laid there not getting a wink of sleep. Only their blinks were the source of any kind of shut eye.

The next few days were no different. Sasuke took care of the kids and took no missions at all. The kids needed to constantly be watched. Haru had Academy. He had to train Saia. He had to cook, clean, wash clothing, and do more things that he often helped Sakura with. Everyone heard a knock. They all got excited and ran towards the door.

There stood a man, and a man alone. The family's hope shattered a bit. The man pulled out an item. An item that cause Sasuke's eyes to widen and for tears to fall from his onyx orbs.

Sakura's headband…

* * *

Sakura stared at the enemy. Her entire body was bathed in cuts, blood, bruises and gashes. She was a damn POW.

Prisoner

Of

War.

She hated herself for getting caught so easily. Naruto was trying with all his might to get her back but Orochimaru just threw everyone in his way as if not giving a damn about his soldiers who were dying.

Orochimaru was still freaking alive. He knew her weakness was Sasuke so as soon as she heard his voice she stopped her reign of bloodshed and terror among her enemies, and turned only to be met with the back hand of a sound nin, with just enough force to get her unconscious.

Her hands were chained up held above her head. She was kneeling against the ground, but if she pulled herself up she could easily snap his neck, and break the chains as well.

"I can see it in your eyes Sakura…You were happy to hear his voice…I think you were even getting excited into some…activities…" Orochimaru said smirking holding the bloody whip he hit her with over and over. Sakura glared. "So what?!" she retorted. She could get out of this, if she wasn't enjoying the pain, which she was.

The pain of the cuts and bruises gave her a wave of relief. One she had not had ever since she had gave birth to Saia.

"So these past 8 months were the hardest on you. Not to mention the 2 weeks of being a POW, you became a killing machine, and oh dear…it was all because you missed and wanted your family back…because you and I both know they were, and are the only source of happiness you ever had besides the Konoha 12." Orochimaru said rather smartly.

"You're a real idiot sometimes. You and I are one in the same. We're both orphans. Both our parents wanted us dead…" Sakura continued. "What makes you any different from me Orochimaru?" Sakura asked this time giving a smirk of her own. "That's the thing Sakura…" Orochimaru paused and continued.

"We aren't different at all."

Orochimaru smirked, and lifted the whip to hit her again, and Sakura had just about had it. She caught the whip with her teeth tasting her own blood, pulled Orochimaru towards her with a hard jerk, and then jumped of her knees, wrapping one foot on his jaw, the other just against his temple.

With one motion she snapped his neck and stomped on his head making sure the snake sanin was killed. She broke the chain and left the place that had kept her for two weeks. She didn't give a damn about her wounds. They were already healing since she was concentrating her chakra on them. She walked back towards Konoha territory.

"Orochimaru is dead. This war is over." Sakura said.

And there was a cheer among the Konoha soldiers.

* * *

Another night, with no sleep as always.

Sasuke glared at the ceiling. His children laid beside him trying to sleep. Their eyes were closed but their consciousness was not yet gone. It had been 1 month since Sasuke had learned that his wife…his everything, was a Prisoner of War. That she was Missing in Action. He didn't want to believe it, but something in his heart said give up, your wife is dead.

But that's when they all heard it. The door from the entrance opened and closed. The family dashed out Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom and ran downstairs. What they saw, was not a sight they wanted to see.

And surely it was a sight that would scar their souls.

Sakura stood their looking drowsy and a bit dizzy, but she was bloody and dirty. She looked as if she was standing in a rain of blood. There was a man with her.

"We are sorry we couldn't clean her up." He said looking down. Sasuke noted the fresh scar on his face most likely given to the young man by the enemy. He gave Sasuke some pills.

"Have her take those pills twice a day. Sometimes in war, seeing so much blood and death can make someone mentally unstable and they might want to even go back to war for their "_thrill"_." The man said. Sasuke nodded.

"She's okay. She has a couple of minor wounds." The man said and bowed to Sasuke.

"Please forgive us for returning her in this state. I understand it must pain you to see her like this. She wouldn't allow us to clean her up." He said. He bid them good night and walked out the home, most likely to deliver more injured soldiers and warriors to their families.

Sasuke walked over to her. "Sakura…" He called. She lifted her head and looked at him. The blood leaked down from her hair down her forehead, it went in between the arch of her nose and to her left cheek, as if it was a river. Sasuke closed his eyes. But realized she wasn't in a very conscious state.

"Sakura…I'm going to give you a nice bath okay…A nice hot one…" Sasuke said.

She shook her head and snatched her hand away from him. The blood, that was in her pink hair, sent droplets onto the floor as she shook it.

"No I don't want to." She said. Her voice was different. It sounded more…commanding. Unlike the soft sweet motherly one she once had. Sasuke was a bit hurt when she snatched her hand away.

"You need a bath Sakura…" He said and grabbed her. This time he achieved success and got her into the bathtub. The kids had ran the water already and went to bed.

Sasuke closed and locked the bathroom door. He began to take off Sakura's shirt/vest first. He slid it off and placed it in the sink since he had ran some hot water there. This way the blood wouldn't stain her clothes. He began to do the same with every article of clothing. He gently led her into the bath. She stepped in rather reluctantly.

The blood on her began to mix with the water. She sat there and turned her head slightly to look at Sasuke. He had tears trickling down his face but he cried silently. He didn't sob, or sniff, just let the tears flow. Her soft skin against his hands held bruises and cuts. _'The man said minor, for god's sake she has a damn gash across her stomach.' _Sasuke thought.

He looked at her hands. Her knuckles were bleeding. The place where the blood had leaked from her head was the result of a cut, right at her hair line on the right side of her head. She had a couple of more scratches on her face. They were small, but bled, not enough to fall down her face, but enough to reveal themselves. The rest of the blood didn't belong to her.

Sakura stayed staring at him with unblinking eyes. Her blood stained hair began to turn back into its natural pink hair. There was so much blood it changed her hair into the crimson red color of blood. Sasuke swallowed hard. Seeing her like this was so damn hard for him.

"Why, didn't you tell me Sakura? Why, did you just run off to war like that?!" Sasuke asked her, and scolded her.

She continued to stare but didn't say a word. She turned her head back to stare at the blood stained water. Sasuke noted how she stared at the water now instead of him. The water was now more blood than it was water.

"You don't want to answer me huh?" Sasuke asked her. She turned her eyes back to him. Sasuke glared at those green orbs that he fell in love with. "Do you understand what you put us through?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. The question was rhetorical.

"Do you understand how much we missed you?! How scared we were?! You even made it worse by not writing to us for 3 months!" Sasuke said glaring at her. His voice was getting loud but he made sure he kept it in check. He didn't want to wake up the kids.

"Then we were told you were captured! Do you know what that did to us?! I thought I lost you! I thought you and Naruto wer--…." He was cut off with her lips.

She had cut him off, finally confirming that he was real. She had missed his lips, missed the soft feeling of them. She wrapped her bloody arms around his neck not necessarily caring about the blood. She was perfectly fine. All the damn hallucinations of him she had during the war pissed her off often and she was sick of waking up alone.

Sasuke couldn't resist the kiss no matter how angry he was. No matter how much fear he held he too missed the affection from her. Sakura's hand went down to the waist of his sweats and pulled them down, along with his boxers. With that they let out their passion, their yearning, their loneliness, their pain. They showed how much they yearned for each other over the past 9 and a half months.

Sasuke woke up the next morning in their bed with her. Sakura's major wounds were gone. She healed them while she had kissed him. The minor wounds too were gone. The only sign she had wounds was the scar left on her stomach from the gash that was once there.

Sasuke gently put on some sweats while Sakura slept a bit more. He even brought her breakfast in bed understanding that she must be tired. 9 long months of war were obviously tiring.

Sakura opened her eyes to see her family smiling at her. She sat up.

"Hey…" She said giving a small smile. The two kids ran up to her bed side but softly knowing that she was probably in pain. Haru went on her left side and Saia went on her right. They both placed their heads on either side of her chest which was covered by her red silk robe. Sasuke walked in front of her and placed a tray of food in front of her.

Sakura smiled and ate it slowly. She looked to the orange juice beside the food. She had to stare at it. All she saw was a cup of blood. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at the cup again. Plain juice. No more blood. Sakura sighed in relief. She knew her family would help her through this, the same way they had believed in her, and helped her through the war.

And a family they were once again.

* * *

_**Please everyone remember the soldiers that give their lives for us every day. Remember their families and how they are impacted at this very moment. I know it's not Veteran's Day or Memorial Day or anything like that but sometimes I feel people take advantage of the fact that there is still a war out there and there are thousands, probably millions of families who are affected by it.**_

_**The worst part about it is sometimes these families don't get their loved ones back. The Uchiha Family and Uzumaki Family were lucky here but others weren't.  
**_

_**Support the troops, and support my message please. =)**_

_**~RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153 **_


	40. 41: Suigetsu's Notes Long Chapter 2

_**New chapter YAY!!!!!!!!! ^-^ Me update early. Me happy.**_

_**Very very happy. So me dance!!! YAY!!!!!!**_

* * *

This can't be happening…Seriously.

_This CAN'T be happening. _

I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now. Holding her while her body is just…how do I say it?

_Limp_

All he did was be happy. All he did was choose her over everything. But no. Itachi hated him. Itachi wanted him to suffer. I should've helped. I should've done something. _Anything._ I mean Sasuke hadn't done anything wrong. He joined Orochimaru because of her. They both kept their relationship secret for her sake. I know Sasuke could've saved her…

He could've saved her, if he got there on time…

Oh you may not know who I am…My name is Suigetsu. Yeah, the weird fish looking guy…that's what everyone refers me to. Anyway…if you're wondering what I've been rambling about for the past few minutes…is _this._

No one…and I mean NO ONE should have to hold the love of their lives in their arms, dead. That's right.

Lady Uchiha is Dead. The last and only person Uchiha Sasuke could ever love on this earth is gone, for good. Why this happened is beyond me. Sakura was just sitting at home feeding the baby. Sasuke and the rest of the men were coming home from a mission. I was in the Market District picking up some things for Sakura. I met up with Sasuke coming back to the district.

Then we all felt the chakra. _That_ chakra, Uchiha Itachi's chakra. We all ran towards it only to see Sakura's bloody body hunched over her baby's small body. Itachi, long gone but Sakura couldn't hold herself anymore. She pushed herself to the side and her body fell with a thud. The look on Sasuke's face…was like none you could ever imagine. He screamed and ran towards her, running around the baby and holding her.

I know very well at that moment Sasuke didn't give a damn about his son. All he cared about was her. The baby was fine. Whatever Itachi did, it had to be some kind of single blow thing, and it made Sakura cover her son's body with her own.

When he held her he was caressing her face and brushing hair out of it.

"No. No don't go…." He kept whispering to her.

"I'm so sorry…." She whispered back. He held her a little tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…it's my fault…I'm sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry…I love you I'm sorry!" he whispered and a sob escaped his lips.

Unfortunately, Sorry wasn't going to let her live…because after that last sorry, light faded from her eyes as she gave her child one last look. She died looking at her child. And at that moment, Sasuke died with her. Not physically, but…his soul just…died.

I watched their love grow. There was no way in hell that it would ever diminish. I don't know how it started but I saw it. It was when Sasuke was with Orochimaru and when he was 16 years old…

* * *

It started to look like they actually hated each other. Sasuke stabbed Naruto with his katana, and made Yamato, and Sai pass out with his sharigan. He left her up. Being 16 at the time and acting like a cold hearted bastard I didn't think that something else would happen. Something that caught my interest.

At first she glared at him, and he had a cold stare…but soon it changed…

She let out a few giggles and ran at him laughing. While she ran, that cold stare dropped, he dropped his katana, _smiled_, and hugged her when she ran into him. When they finished their embrace he kissed her lips tenderly. One hand was on her cheek, while the other was at her waist. Her hands were wrapped loosely around his neck. It was…passionate. A word I never thought I would EVER use.

When they pulled away I could see Sakura's face, but her body was hidden by Sasuke's. I ran around stealthy to get a better view of her body. Of course I was a perv back then. Yeah I admit it. But when I saw it, I hated Sasuke so badly, talk about Goddess.

Curves in the right places, a beautiful face. I was later showed a picture of her when she was 13 and I had to say, I wish I grew up in Konoha, but enough about that.

Sasuke kept on staring into her eyes. He looked lost in them. Jade green pools that I had to say were striking. "I thought you forgot about me, with the way you were glaring…" He said to her smirking as she giggled.

"It's called acting Sasuke-kun…You were the genius, who said we would keep our relationship secret and that you would come back for me…" She whispered and brushed his lips against his.

"And I kept my word didn't I?" he whispered back at her. I didn't exactly understand what they were talking about at the time. But they later told me that Sakura met up with Sasuke, at the Konoha gates before he left. There he actually, well from what Naruto said, "_finally"_ confessed his love to her. But Sasuke's fate was sealed. No matter how much he didn't want to go he had to for Sakura's safety and she understood that.

They locked their lips again for the moment. I doubt they wanted it to end. When they pulled away Sasuke was staring at her with…what do you call it? A smitten face? Something like that.

I really found this very interesting. Because as soon as Sasuke felt Orochimaru's chakra a good few miles away he growled and turned around making sure no one was there. Sakura looked down sadly and released her hold of him. Sasuke looked back over to her with a questioning look.

Sakura took a few steps back and placed her back against the same bolder I was watching from. I immediately went back to hiding and not looking since Sasuke would surely see me.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…" I heard her whisper.

"What is it…? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You have to go don't you?" she asked. She sounded slightly angered, but more hurt and sad.

"Sakura…I have to…only until he is finally dead. If he isn't dead then you'll stay in harms' way…" I heard Sasuke say. I think he was caressing her face.

"I don't care Sasuke-kun…how can I if every single time you go with him, _you're_ in harm's way." This time Sakura was sounding more choked up. I think she may be crying….

"Sakura…I love you too much to give a damn about myself. That's why I'm with him." His voice was staying at a soft.

"And I love you too much to watch you tear yourself apart." She said. Damn…is it me or is she like the only person in the world who can counter Sasuke…yep she is the only person in the world who can counter him.

"You know I don't like to see you cry Sakura…" He whispered. So she won this small argument! HA!!!

That's when I heard a moan. Oh man…the moan was muffled so they must have been making out. I once again stealthy moved to another rock that showing me the profiles of both lovers. Oh yeah they were making out alright.

Sakura's hands were practically tangled in his hair and she was the one moaning. Hot hot hot hot HOT!!!!!

Sasuke had one hand at her hip and the other was in her hair. He had their bodies pulled together and he was the cause of Sakura's succulent moans. His tongue in her mouth told me that.

They pulled away for air panting. Sasuke stared into her half lidded eyes and I could see the sadness in both their eyes. He probably didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want him to leave. He buried his face into her neck and took in her scent. I can tell he savored it. She hugged him close. She held him as if she didn't want him to go.

"I don't want to leave Sakura…that is my choice. I need to leave…that means I have no choice at all." He whispered as he looked back into her eyes and caressed her face. She suddenly gave him a smile.

"Go get em Tiger…" She whispered. He stared at her, his own smile came onto his face. He turned to Naruto.

"Dobe…I know your listening…not to mention watching." He said. What the hell?

Naruto suddenly hurdled up with a grin on his face. I didn't understand this of course, but later I was told that Naruto was a part of this whole charade.

"Duh!! You didn't even knock me out! But I guess you forgot that because of your lovey dovey self with Sakura-Chan!!" He teased. Sasuke practically death glared him. Next thing I know Naruto was anime crying on the floor while Sasuke was animatedly angry. Sakura pretty much just stood there sweat dropping at the two.

Sasuke suddenly tensed and turned back around. He growled and looked pretty pissed. That's when I felt a tug at my chest. Orochimaru…he was close…about a mile away.

"Naruto, Sakura get away from here!" Sasuke said urgently. Sakura gave him a worried look. He lean in and kissed her for one last time. It was that same passionate kiss that I had witnessed the first few minutes of this encounter.

"Go now." Sasuke whispered to her. She and Naruto picked up the bodies of Sai and Yamato and ran away. I wasn't sure but I think Sasuke watched Sakura's running form more than he watched Naruto's. As he watched though his eyes were sad.

I hated Orochimaru more for making Sasuke's life a living hell.

* * *

I remembered that. Being 16 like Sasuke at the time I was perverted…but him. He was in love. Sasuke loved her probably more than he could ever love himself, probably more than life.

If Sasuke had to choose between Sakura and his life…he would choose Sakura. He wouldn't give two shits about himself.

That's when another memory about the two popped into my head. One when they were 18…

* * *

After that they often made arrangements to see each other twice a month. It helped Sasuke deal with his anxiety attacks since he always felt that she was in "danger". Anyway. After I had discovered their love affair, I just watched them more. I couldn't help it. The way they met secretly, and the love they showed during their night meetings was just…amazing.

Once again…words I never EVER thought I would use.

So Sasuke was sitting around the camp fire trying to push off Karin. She kept on, rather boldly, sitting on his lap. I doubt he wanted her to be on him like this. The person he did want though had to be Sakura.

"Karin. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." He said in between his gritted teeth. I think that's where she was scared and she immediately hopped off. He rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going for a walk." He said.

I decided once again to follow. Unfortunately Juugo and Karin came along even though I wanted to be alone when following. Anyway…

After he walked a good mile or so…He ended up at a river. Sakura was right there sitting at the edge of it gently caressing the river. Her body was stretched out and she supported her weight in her left hand, while her right touched the river in circular movements. As I said before…talk about beautiful, you're talking about Sakura.

At the sight his eyes softened and he leaned against a tree, a good few yards away from her.

"It is awfully rare to see a goddess around the forest." He said while she picked her head up to look at him. She smiled at him as he came toward her and sat next to her. He stared at her form…wait a minute. Is it me…or is that look…full of hunger. Well, well, well…Sasuke's hormones are slipping, and they're slipping like flood gates that are opening.

She shifted her position so that she was on her knees in front of Sasuke.

"Well this goddess…has missed her god." She whispered into his ear. Sasuke was probably crying when she pulled away to smile at him.

"Sakura…compared to you…I am nothing but a peasant." Sasuke said smirking when she giggled.

"Sasuke-kun…you may think you're a peasant…but in my eyes…you're my god/lover for all eternity…" Damn she even sounded like a goddess! Right there Sasuke kissed her. Oh there is no way in hell that he is going to leave without taking Sakura's you-know-what. I heard Karin gasp when Sasuke practically begged for entrance into her mouth.

But that's when the unexpected happened. Karin let herself fall off the branch and in front of Sasuke and Sakura. The two immediately stopped kissing and Sakura gasped while Sasuke glared. Karin groaned. Yeah that little stunt probably hurt but she was Sasuke's number 1 fan girl. She wasn't going to let Sasuke go easily without being in denial of the fact that she DIDN'T love him.

Sasuke and Sakura stood. Sakura didn't know Karin yet so she was going to offer help but Sasuke stopped her.

"Karin…What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said practically stabbing her a good two thousand times. Haha!! Sasuke wanted to get lucky tonight! Karin smiled at him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I was looking for you but I tripped and fell." She lied she turned to Sakura.

"Who's this Sasuke-kun, our wedding planner that you promised me?" She asked him. Oh hell no…she's trying to break them apart. Sakura's eyes went wide and seemed hurt.

"Excuse me…" Sakura said with an offended face.

"Sakura don't listen to her. She's a dumbass fan girl who will never leave me alone." Sasuke said glaring at Karin. I think he knew what she was trying to do too.

"Sasuke-kun! How could you say that about your fiancé?" Karin kept the act up. Sasuke growled.

"You're. NOT. My. Fiancé!" Sasuke said glaring more and stabbing her more. Keep in mind the stabbing is not literal…well from the way Sasuke is looking at her her…its not YET literal.

Karin held her hand up showing a diamond ring. That damn slut must have stolen it!

Sakura's eyes went wide, a single tear fell down her face and she her mouth was slightly open…dude…her expression made ME want to cry. At that moment Sakura ran away.

"No Sakura!!" He yelled out.

He glared at Karin. "YOU STUPID SLUT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SOMEWHERE AND DIE!" He yelled at Karin and ran after Sakura. Karin scoffed.

Me and Juugo followed. I think Juugo felt the same way I did when I first found out. I saw Sasuke run into a hotel. I looked through each window and found Sakura on the 4th floor crying her eyes out. She was alone.

I saw Sasuke open the door staring at her. His heart was aching I can tell.

"Sakura…" he whispered and walked towards her. She turned away from him. I can tell his heart ached a bit more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at him. He was taken aback, but he sat next to her anyway. "Why Sasuke…I thought you…" She whispered and trailed. "I thought…you loved me…" She whispered crying a bit more. He suddenly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I do love you, more than anything…as I said earlier…Karin is nothing but a fan girl who will stop at nothing just to have me. I don't love her Sakura. She has not had any kind of affection from me. That ring on her finger, was probably stolen by her." She looked away from him. I think she was still debating on whether to believe him or not. Sasuke used his index and thumb and gently pulled her to look at him.

"Sakura…look at me…" he told her. She did as he said. "There is no one…and I mean no one…who can ever replace you in my heart. It can't be done because Sakura…I'm completely devoted to you." Sasuke told her more seriously.

"If you want an end to us…then I have no other reason for living." He said. GOD DAMN IT!! HE'S GONNA MAKE ME CRY!

Sakura looked down and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek. She suddenly moved it down to the back of her neck and kissed him. Oh thank god I was gonna cry for a minute. I suddenly heard sniffing and sobbing. I looked beside me to see Juugo crying his eyes out. Talk about Awk…ward.

That's when Sasuke pushed her against the bed. When they pulled away for air he held desire in his eyes. He wanted her so badly it probably hurt. Sakura's hands suddenly went down to his white shirt. She gently slid it down his shoulders to reveal Sasuke's strong and rather muscular arms, chest and abs. God I wish so badly I was Sasuke. Not only did he have a girl who was beautiful beyond measure, but he was, and don't take this wrong because I'm saying it, good looking.

I do envy him.

He kissed her lips once and then trailed them down to her neck. He kissed down to her collar bone listening to her moans that I bet were music in his ears. He slipped down the zipper of her vest/shirt revealing her bra, curves and her toned stomach. Oh my god. The rest…I decided I would let them be. I knew they would probably be pissed if they ever found out in the future…

…Which they did.

I went back to spying on them a little while later around dawn. She was sleeping against his chest, while his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into him. The blanket covered them up to Sasuke's abs. Sakura's short hair was a bit of a mess. Sasuke's hair, even though it was always a bit messy was the same.

I saw Sasuke begin to stir. He woke and looked down at Sakura. I think he couldn't help but smirk. He moved a strand of hair away from her face, causing her to awaken. She looked up at him smiling.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and sat up, well she tried to. Sasuke simply pulled her back down. She looked at him with a confused face but soon it turned into worry. "Does this have to do with Itachi?" she asked looking down. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura…If we created a family just now…then I wouldn't know what to do. Itachi is still out there and I know damn well he'll be wanting to get to me...you may be my strength…but you are also my weakness." Sasuke said and caressed her face. He sat up and placed his back against the backboard of the bed. Sakura sat on his lap. I bet you 1 million bucks that Sasuke wanted more at the moment.

"Sasuke-kun well let's say Itachi wasn't around…what do you plan to do with our family." She asked him giving a small smile.

"I would have us move back into the Uchiha District. But it won't be the Uchiha District anymore. It will be the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga District. All of us will live there. I'm going to do a little reconstruction on our house…then we'll raise a family together." He said smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"It's a brilliant plan…" she said and grabbed his hand. They kissed once again.

I had to say…these two were like…magic.

* * *

I wish…I wish somehow I could've been here. Damn it Itachi caught us all by surprise. He was a coward. He waited until no one could protect her, and when she couldn't protect herself. That's where he attacked.

Sasuke was still holding her. He was crying into her chest, and he had closed her eyes a few minutes ago. He hugged her tighter and tighter with each second. He was silently crying now. His sobs had seized a while back.

All we could do is cry, watch, and try and comfort him the best we could. I wish there was some kind of happiness…maybe thinking of a happy memory will help…

Ah. I remember…It was when Sakura went into labor.

* * *

Sasuke was with Team Hebi still tracking down Itachi. He was now 21. The first night they had their little activity, Sakura didn't get pregnant. They were several occasions in which those activities would occur.

And finally Sakura got pregnant. Sasuke was happy, and he often went to her, instead of her traveling half way and he meeting her there. He knew that since she was pregnant she wouldn't be able to travel much, so he often went to her as much as he could. Making sure she was comfortable, and that she was in a state of satisfaction.

Besides if she came to him, someone could hurt her. I remembered Sakura told me later on that when pregnant, women couldn't use chakra. The babies could die since they were too fragile to wield the chakra when in the womb.

So one day, Naruto along with Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, came along running and out of breath.

"Dobe? What are you doing here? I have no time to waste with a pitiful match like you." Sasuke faked. He and Naruto still pretended to hate each other if they met in front of Team Hebi, or in front of other Ninja's who didn't know of Sasuke's and Sakura's love and that they were secretly married. Sasuke had proposed to Sakura when he was 19 and she was 18. They held the wedding in a secret but marvelous place.

There were cherry blossom trees everywhere and Sasuke actually did put on a tuxedo. It was the plain black and white with the Uchiha Insignia. Sakura had the most wonderful white dress that flowed behind her. It was fitted to show her curves, and it split on both her thighs making it even sexier. It was a joyous occasion and I was glad Sasuke let me and Juugo be a part of it.

The people who knew were the Konoha 12.

"Er…Teme…right now we're just gonna have to drop the act!!!" Naruto said rather urgently. It made Sasuke quirk his right eyebrow up in a questioning face.

"Teme!!! Sakura-Chan's in Labor!!!!" He yelled shaking Sasuke back and forth by his shoulders. Next thing I knew Sasuke's eyes went wide and he started shaking.

"Oh crap…INCOMING!" Naruto yelled and watched as Sasuke literally leaped 45 feet in the air. Damn…was he that happy?

"WWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled out and landed on a branch. Okay the answer to the question I just asked is yes. "Well come on then! We can't keep waiting!!!" He said smiling. Dude…I've never seen him smile so much without Sakura. He broke off into a fast run with Naruto at his side and us _trying _to keep up. It turns out Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were the only ones who could run by his side at that speed. We were a little behind but not too much.

We were suddenly at the Uchiha Mansion. We all ran in and into the bedroom that kept Sakura and the other girls. Sakura was breathing in and out. "Just in time!!" Ino said. She was in front of Sakura. I guess she was going to deliver the baby.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's side and grabbed her hand tightly. She looked at his smiling face and smiled back.

"Okay Sakura…" Ino said calling her attention. Everyone except Hinata, Ino, Sakura of course, and Sasuke left. After a while all we heard were Sakura's cries as she pushed. If you got closer to the door you could hear Sasuke and Hinata giving her words of encouragement. Things like "your almost there." Or "you can do it." And other things like that. That's when finally we heard Sakura sigh in relief and a baby crying.

We all rushed in wanting to see. We saw Sakura drenched in sweat. Her hair was damp because the sweat. She was looking at Sasuke smiling at him. He was brushing the hair out of her face and smiling back. That's when Ino came out of the private bathroom holding a small bundle in a blanket.

"AWWWW!! SAKURA HE'S SO CUTE!!" Ino yelled. The new born baby boy was still crying. Sakura turned to her.

"Ino hand me my child before he wears out his throat. He probably doesn't like looking at your pig like self."She said smirking. Ino stuck her tongue out and handed Sakura the small bundle of joy.

As soon as the baby was in Sakura's arms it stopped crying. Ino on the other hand started anime crying. Sasuke was sitting at Sakura's waist on the bed looking at the baby. His eyes were full of…I don't know…it was like…he had a new purpose in life.

Sakura smiled warmly at the little baby. The love in her eyes was just like a mother's. I can tell she was going to be a great mother, and I think Sasuke was thinking the same. The baby suddenly laughed and grabbed her hair.

"Neh…Shou…please let mommy's hair go." She said. The baby she just named let go of her now shoulder length pink hair. Shou. That means soar or fly. She looked up to the father he smiled warmly.

"Shou…" He whispered and caressed the newborn's head. Wow…his hand looks so huge compared to a baby's head. She suddenly placed Shou in Sasuke's arms. At first he was alarmed, but then he relaxed and held the baby against his chest.

"OI TEME!! LET ME SEE MY NEPHEW!!!" Naruto yelled and looked at the baby. He could see the green eyes that matched Sakura's and the jet black hair that matched Sasuke's. Sakura giggled at her brother's behavior. Sasuke handed the baby to Naruto but of course glared at him first.

"Hey Shou! I'm your uncle Naruto!" he said smiling. The baby smiled at him and gave out another laugh.

"Teme…We have a small problem…Are you going to leave, or stay with Sakura-Chan…" Naruto asked. The joyous moment turned into a serious one. Sasuke looked down and crossed his arms across his chest. He was deep in thought.

"Itachi is still alive…it would be dangerous." Sasuke said. "But I don't want to miss watching my son grow." Sasuke said looking down at the bundle that was now in Sakura's arms.

"Sakura…" his voice sounded sad. "What should I do?!" He asked and sounded a bit frustrated. Sakura picked up one hand, and caressed his face. The other hand held the baby's head up.

"Sasuke-kun it's up to you. You're the head of our family and I think that as the head of our family you should do what you think is right…and what makes all of us happy." Sakura said looking into his eyes.

Sasuke stared at those emerald pools like there was no tomorrow and then gave her a smile.

* * *

That helped…somewhat. After that Sasuke chose to stay with Sakura. He did everything he promised he would. He turned the Uchiha District into the Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga District. The rest of the Konoha 12 lived there too. They had extra houses and because of Sakura, Sasuke allowed us to live in the District as well.

I remember how good everything was…

* * *

Sakura walked out the house and looked up to see her husband slamming a hammer against the roof. I greeted her.

"Hey Sakura! How are you today?" I said smiling. She had the baby against her hip and he was looking around. His eyes seemed so calculating like Sakura's.

"Hi Suigetsu I'm fine thank you! How are you?" She said smiling. She was one of the nicest people I ever met…despite how I looked. She cared about personality and not looks.

"Great! Hey Shou!" I said giving him a little bit of baby talk. This little "family" they had…with the Konoha 12 and stuff. They let me and Juugo in. They pretty much shunned Karin…so she lives in a deeper part of Konoha. The one year old smiled at me and reached for my face. Sakura looked up and saw her husband on the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called. He stopped putting the final nail into the roof and looked at her. He smiled and jumped down.

"Hey, you two!" He said smiling. He gave her a peck kiss on the lips and then kissed Shou on his forehead. He was sweating, the cause obviously being him working out here in the summer heat.

"Are you finished with the roof?" she asked smiling. Sasuke nodded.

"Almost, I'm going to put a glass ceiling over the indoor pool. So when we all go there we can watch the sky." He said smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Lunch is ready. Why don't you go and take a break?" she said and left inside. I guess she went in to go do something with Shou. My guess is clean his diaper or feed him. Before she went all the way inside she stopped.

"Oh Suigetsu would you like something?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Oh no its okay, I just came to help out Sasuke. I already ate." I said. She smiled at me and nodded then went fully inside with Sasuke following her.

Even though they told me to not spy on them, I began to do so anyway.

Sakura placed Shou in his crib. He fell asleep rather fast. She went back downstairs where Sasuke was and took out some plates in order to serve Sasuke. When her back was turned Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you that after all these years, you still look beautiful…" Sasuke whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned her head to look him in the eye.

"You have mentioned it once or twice." She said and placed her hands on his arms that were around her.

"Then I haven't been saying it enough." He whispered and kissed her. She smiled and turned in his arms.

"I'm guessing you don't want Lunch…" He smirked.

"And what is it that I want Sa-ku-ra…?" He practically purred her name out.

"What you want is…" She paused as he kissed her neck gently. She whispered into his ear.

"Me…" she finished.

And I would've never guessed that they were the freaky type to get it on in the kitchen…especially on the table.

* * *

I looked down sadly. I doubt anything would be the same for Sasuke. His life was a happy one and only because Sakura was in it. Whether they were just a secret or it was broadcasted worldwide, he was happier than any man on the planet. And this had to happen.

Years began to roll by from that point on. Without Sakura, everything was just…not too joyful.

Of course none of us tried to get Sasuke a second wife and he didn't try either. I doubt fully that Sasuke would want anyone else from everything that I've seen between him and Sakura. Shou grew up and unfortunately his eyes turned more like his mothers and his personality was a lot like hers too. His hair, which was unusual, started turning lighter until it was more of a very dark near black pink.

As if Sakura's hair color mixed with Sasuke's but Sasuke's hair color dominated.

He called me Uncle Suigetsu as he called all the men of the Konoha family. He called Hinata Aunty Hinata and did the same with the rest of the family. Poor Shou always wanted to learn about his mother. Every day he asked Sasuke what she was like.

"Dad…what was mom like?" I watched him ask. Sasuke's eyes became watery and I could see anger, hatred, and guilt build in them.

"What exactly do you mean…" he said in his emotionless voice. Ever since Sakura's death, he was always cold and bitter to anyone and everyone. He showed some affection to Shou but other than that he treated the boy like a stranger. We all explained to Shou why he did so but he wanted to try anyway.

"First…W-What did she look like?" Shou asked. His small 7 year old body began to tremble even though Sasuke never harmed him in any way I think Shou was in fact, intimidated by his own father.

Sasuke turned to him. His eyes held so much pain. I expected him to get up and walk away like he did to Shou every time he asked these questions but instead, caressed his sons face almost the same way he did to Sakura all the time when they were together.

"She had the most beautiful short pink hair…vibrant, amazing jade green eyes…They were exactly like yours." He whispered and looked away pulling his hand into his pocket taking out…I felt my eyes widen.

He took out a picture of Sakura. It matched every facial feature, every strand of hair was perfect, and her body was just like I, and many others had seen it. Like a goddess. But this picture…it wasn't taken with a camera…it was drawn. The paint on it was still colorful as if it had been drawn yesterday and not a few years ago. I think…Sasuke drew this…

He looked at it for a few seconds and then handed it to his son. Shou looked at it with admiration in his eyes. Sakura was standing there smiling warmly and beautifully at whoever looked at the picture. She had her hands behind her giving her a cute pose. It still showed her goddess like body. Had he really mesmerized every single inch and form of her body like that?

I watched Sasuke stand and begin to walk away. Shou looked up at him watching his back.

"Dad…" Sasuke stopped but didn't turn. Truthfully I could understand. How much pain can one take before they must become distant with everyone they care for and love? I don't think that the Uchiha Massacre affected him very much because Sakura was there. She cared for him when it happened…but Sakura's death…that's what killed him those seven years ago.

You know what else though…How can he bear to look at Shou's eyes when he inherited the eyes of Sasuke's only love?

"How much did you love mom…?" My own eyes widened at the question but what made them wide more was the fact that Sasuke had two streams of liquid coming out of his eyes that weren't visible right now. I think he swallowed a sob before he spoke.

"That sentence is unethical. It's 'How much _do _you love mom…?' I still and always will love her more than life itself." Sasuke whispered and I watched as even more tears trickled down his face. His bangs covered his eyes but the two rivers on either side of his cheeks betrayed him.

"One more thing dad…H-how…How did she die?" Shou asked. I couldn't help but flinch and I looked over at Sasuke.

"Sh-She…" did he just stutter?!

"Sh-She died…p-pro-protecting you…" Sasuke choked out and walked away. I know Sasuke didn't blame his son for Sakura's death, but I know that it was hurting him to remember her sacrifice. Shou's eyes widened and he looked to the picture of his mother.

"Then how come every time I see her she's so…sad…shouldn't she be happy? I'm alive…so why is she always so sad dad?" Shou said out loud which I think he didn't want to do since he covered his mouth. Sasuke stopped and turned around to his son.

"W-What…?" Sasuke whispered. Shou looked at his father. His eyes were full of hope that Sasuke would believe him on what Shou told me…

"_Uncle Suigetsu…" Shou called to me. I turned and smiled at him even though he was starting to look a lot like Sakura. _

"_Hey little guy! What's up?" I asked him. He sounded a bit nervous. _

"…_I-I…I think I'm seeing my mom..." He said finding the ground interesting. My eyes widened and we were caught in the moment of shock. I looked down. Sakura did love Sasuke and Shou very much, it's a possibility that she wouldn't let go. _

"_Should I tell father?" My eyes widened at the question. _

"_I actually think you should." I said looking softly at him. "Maybe knowing that Sakura is with him will make him somewhat of the same happy man he was years ago…" I said to Shou and stood so we could go to his home._

"D-Dad…she comes every night for as long as I could remember. She tucks me to bed then makes you stop drinking, and puts you to bed." Shou said. He was trembling as Sasuke's eyes widened more. After Sakura had died, Sasuke became somewhat of an Alcoholic.

I don't know, he drank only during the night, and passed out at around 2 or 3 in the morning after consuming bottles of alcohol. We tried to get him to stop but we realized it was practically the only way he could sleep somewhat peacefully.

The nights we took away the alcohol though, he screamed Sakura's name over and over. He would grip the bed sheets as tightly as he held her body that day, and sometimes tears would fall, and he would sob uncontrollably. There were times where he would just scream into his pillow and cry his heart out. One day we tried to get him to open up and he did…

"_Sasuke-teme…we're here for you. We're trying to get you to stop drinking and to get some kind of closure. That way you can sleep better too. You need to be healthy." Naruto said patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke looked down. Sasuke's eyes were red but not because they held the Sharigan. It was because of his constant crying. He tried to be strong but he failed miserably in front of us. None of us blamed him or thought of him as weak and I think he was a bit grateful for that. _

_We were having this small intervention. All the Konoha 12 was here except for…you know who. We all sat at the kitchen table which could hold everyone. _

"_How about we start by you telling us how you feel Sasuke…" Hinata said. She was sitting next to Naruto. Sasuke looked down. _

"_I feel like my heart has been ripped out my chest, stepped on, and then ripped to shreds." Sasuke said looking away. His words stayed in my head for the rest of the night._

"_Why do you feel the need to drink?" Neji asked. He was on the opposite side of Hinata. Tenten was across from Naruto next to the left side of Sasuke. Sasuke was hesitant. I can tell. _

"_I…" he started. "It helps keep the nightmares away. It's like…passing out is the only thing that saves me from those damn nightmares." Sasuke whispered. _

"_What are the nightmares about?" Ino asked him. She was next to Neji, with Shikamaru at her side as well. Sasuke began to shake. _

"_Sakura…" He whimpered out. He laid his head against the table and we there was silence…_

_The only sounds that were heard were the sounds of Sasuke crying… _

"Please Dad, you have to believe me!!" Shou said desperately. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away.

"It's ridiculous Shou. She's gone. She has no way of coming back." Sasuke said and walked away. Damn it…he didn't believe Shou…

That night Sasuke was in one of his "sanctuaries". It was a lake with flowers almost everywhere. There were mostly cherry blossom trees that of course reminded everyone of Sakura. He mostly came here, all the time. If he wasn't home watching his son, he was here. He activated his sharigan. He never usually wanted anyone else here. He practically blocked it off to anyone and everyone else except himself.

I was able to shield my chakra before his sharigan could catch it. Sakura had taught me how to do it since she wanted me to do a small prank on him once.

He sat on this boulder that was in the middle of the lake. The lake wasn't deep. Maybe 2 or 3 feet. He rested his elbows against his knees and created a bridge with his arms. His eyes kept the sharigan. It was a small habit of his now that Sakura was gone. He was always looking for Itachi any chance he could and he was always on guard. He never left Shou alone and was over protective of him.

He always left him with someone he could trust which was usually the whole gang, along with me and Juugo.

He sat there for a few minutes. I was waiting for something…anything. My eyes widened when Sakura appeared right behind him. Her form was almost transparent, but you could still see her. She wrapped on arm around him, and the other stayed on his shoulder that was towards her. She stood in the water.

"Sakura…" He whispered. He began to shake. She smiled at him as if saying "I'm happy you still remember me". Tears began to fall down Sasuke's face like there was no tomorrow. Her smile disappeared and her face turned sad.

"So Shou can see you too….." he suddenly whispered. What?! He's been seeing her too?!

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned his eyes towards her, and slowly turned his head towards her as well.

"I'll go home…." He whispered and began to make his way home. She disappeared but only until Sasuke was in his bedroom. But that time she looked like she never died. It looked like she was really there. She wasn't transparent at all and she was wearing a white dress with the Uchiha Insignia intertwined with the Haruno Insignia.

It was a beautiful dress that Sasuke had specifically designed for her. When she died, he made everything perfect for her, and did everything he felt she would want.

She laid him down on the bed and caressed his face. Her thumb stroked his cheek in horizontal movements, and moved down to brush his lips. The streams of liquids suddenly came out his eyes. "S-Sakura…please…just stop coming to me if you're not going to stay…" He whispered. My eyes widened. What was he saying?!

"Sakura it hurts…it hurts to sleep with you there and wake up when you're gone…it hurts to remember you…you're…" He trailed off. I doubt he wanted to finish that sentence. She then leaned in and kissed his lips passionately, as if it was for one last time.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" She said but it sounded like she was far away. She wasn't screaming but it was echoed and sounded like she was a mile away.

"I love you too Sakura…I always will…" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

After that Sasuke got no more visits from Sakura. Neither did Shou. Truthfully, I think those small visits were the only thing that kept Sasuke sane, because after a while he started to lose it. When Shou turned 9 and he had his birthday party, Sasuke was staring into space on the spot where Sakura had laid lifeless in his arms those 9 years ago. Later on when he was opening his presents Sasuke kept murmuring things. I was next to him so I could hear _some _of it.

Some of it was like

"Sakura…left. Left me because….I let her die…its…my fault…my fault…I let her…die…"

or it was something like…

"She'll come back…she will…she loves me….she'll come back…"

I felt bad for him on the spot. He believed to the bottom of his heart, that he was to blame. That he was the one who killed her. Then again, he was full of hope that somehow she would come back from the dead, as if nothing happened.

Later on after the party ended I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the small memorial for her. He built it for her in order to keep her spirit at rest, and it was another one of his sanctuaries. After a long mission or something, he would come here and looked at the many pictures of her, and light the candles and close his eyes as if he was praying.

"Sakura…" I whispered and got down on my knees. "Hey, its Suigetsu…surely you remember me…" I said giving a small chuckle.

"Sakura…you have to come back…Sasuke needs you…Whether your dead or alive he needs you. What he said before was him being an idiot. Sakura he's losing himself. He's losing his mind! You have to come back." I whispered.

"How do you know I'm the cure?" I suddenly heard. My eyes widened. Her voice was clear and heard. No echo. Nothing. You could hear it. I turned around. There she stood as if nothing happened to her, in that beautiful dress.

"How do you know I am what he needs to set his mind straight?" She asked me. Her voice was soft but it sounded so…broken. I stood up fully.

"Sakura…All he ever talks about, all he ever thinks about is you. He needs you." I told her and walked up to her. She didn't move, only stared at me. "Sakura he's always looking for Itachi. He wants to avenge you." I whispered but realized that her non-blinking eyes were sad. "What's wrong Sakura??? Shouldn't you be at rest…and your voice…it sounds…" I trailed. But soon she began to speak.

"I want to stay…I want to stay…" She whispered. My eyes widened.

"_Then how come every time I see her she's so…sad…shouldn't she be happy? I'm alive…so why is she always so sad dad?" Shou said out loud…_

This was why…She wanted to be with her family. She didn't want to miss all the birthdays or the anniversaries. She wanted to stay.

"Sakura…" I reached out for her. She stared. It was a little creepy how she hasn't blinked the whole entire time we've been talking.

"Sasuke-kun is coming…" She whispered and turned to the entrance. My eyes widened. I've got to hide. Suddenly she touched me.

"You're invisible right now. Just don't talk. Leave as soon as you get the chance." She whispered as I moved to the corner of the room away from anything.

Sasuke walked in with his head down. He closed the door and I saw his breathing start to regulate as he stared at the picture of Sakura. He walked up to it. All she was doing was staring at him, watching his every move.

He began to cry. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him so that his head lay against his chest. He looked up and pulled away. His eyes were wide and full of tears. He touched her face and caressed it gently. He pulled her into the tightest hug anyone could ever know to exist.

He was holding her so tight they both fell to the floor. Sasuke was on top of her, and her back was against the floor. He pushed himself up slightly with his arms and looked at her. He stared at her like there was no tomorrow.

"You're here…you're here you're really here…." He whispered. Sakura caressed his face gently. He leaned his face deeper into her palm.

"Don't leave me again Sakura please. I was stupid. I needed you I'm so sorry. Just stay with me. Please." He said.

She lifted her head up to kiss him, and he leaned down to kiss her. It was that passionate kiss I always loved to watch…When they pulled away he brushed his nose against hers. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Sakura I'm so…so sorry. I should've protected you better…I should've not been so careless then i wouldn't have lost you…I-I…" He trailed as more tears began to weld up in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…you were the best husband any woman could've asked for. You didn't lose me at all. You loved me. You cared for me. You cared for both me and our son and you continue doing so." Sakura wiped his tears away. "I will always love you Sasuke…and I'll be waiting for you, just like I always have." She whispered and kissed him once again.

At that moment, Sasuke did something I hadn't seen him do in the last 9 years. He smiled…he smiled and cried in front of Sakura. His tears fell on her face. They both stood. Sakura's eyes looked content and not so cold like a moment ago. She smiled and for the first time, blinked.

A couple of more tears fell. Sakura looked up and began to laugh as a bright light consumed her and gave a rather beautiful outburst. The only remains were Sasuke, me, and small white particles that flew around as if they were white fireflies. I realized then why Sasuke was crying and smiling at the same time.

Sakura…had found peace.

And he found forgiveness in himself.

* * *

After that…Sasuke was somewhat happier. I think the reason why he was so cold these past nine years were of course because Sakura was dead…but also because he blamed himself. He felt guilt. He felt it was he who let her die, when really he had nothing to do with it. It was all Itachi.

Of course he remained the same cold man, but he was more open. He stopped treating his son like a stranger and smiled from time to time. Of course he always thought about Sakura. He always remembered her and he would shed tears as well. But he had in fact, forgiven himself.

As Shou got older, so did we. Now being 34 years old, we took things a bit more seriously then we usually did, but most of us remained childish. Shou was now 13 and had took on his most of his mother's teachings by training with Tsunade-baa-Chan. That old bat still wasn't dead…and yeah I know I sound like Naruto when talking about Tsunade. He kind of rubbed off on me…

When he started training with her I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke had trained him as well. He taught him how to wield the power of the sharigan, and taught Shou how to go even faster than the speed of Light. He even taught him Chidori and his infamous Fire Jutsu.

One day we were all walking through Konoha taking a stroll. The kids were rough housing with each other ahead of us. We couldn't help but smirk and think of how they were all the same as their parents. Suddenly we heard crying…coming from the alley way. Even the kids had stopped. Sasuke and the rest of us walked to go check it out. Whoever it was immediately stepped back a little frightened.

"It's okay…we're not going to hurt you…" Ino said.

"Come on out!!" Naruto said giving one of those foxy grins of his. When the child came out all of our eyes widened. A young girl…about 9, or 10 came out…with short pink hair…and bright sad green eyes…

She cried and cried…but she seemed strong. Sasuke's eyes were the widest. He kept staring at her, and I could tell her face tugged at his heart. She looked so much like Sakura…Sasuke kneeled down and I could tell he fought back tears.

"Are you alright? What's wrong…?" Sasuke asked her giving her a small smile. She sniffed and wiped her eyes of her tears but more came down…next thing that happened though..Sasuke caressed her face wiping away the tears. We all knew damn well he was remembering her as Sakura…

"I-I…I can't find my family…" She cried.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked her.

"Haruno Sakura…."

And at that moment…we all couldn't help but cry.

* * *

We took Sakura in. She couldn't remember what her parents looked like. It was almost as if she just came here on her own…

Even Shou could see the resemblance between this young girl, and his mother. But Sakura's parents were dead long before this child was born so there was no way she could be Sakura's sister. Reincarnation? No one knows.

But we could tell Sasuke was a hell of a lot happier with little Sakura in his life. He knew that he couldn't have this Sakura as a lover or anything like that…but a loving and protecting father he could deal with…as long as Sakura was here.

Sakura seemed a bit happy too. She loved to run, smarter than Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke combined and we found she had inhuman strength…unfortunately we learned that the hard way when Naruto lost at a game and kept accusing of Sakura cheating. Next thing we knew Naruto flew outside through the door, and on the floor with a bruised cheek.

We were all in the park. The kids were running around playing. We were watching Sasuke trying to catch Sakura. He could've caught her easily but she dodged as if she was a Chunin or Jounin. Finally though Sasuke caught her and lifted her from the ground, tickling her senseless. She laughed and laughed and pleaded him to stop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! STOP!!! PLEASE!! AHAHAHHAHA!!! DAD!!! AHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" She yelled out. Another thing…instead of calling him Sasuke-kun or anything like that, she called him Dad…which I know very well…was painful for Sasuke. But he didn't necessarily care. All he cared about was the fact that she was here.

* * *

One night I was spying…eh, old habits die hard I guess.

Little Sakura screamed and shot up from her bed. Sasuke was there in 1 second tops. So was Shou. The 11 year old cried in her bed. Sasuke told Shou to go back to bed since he had training tomorrow.

"Sakura…honey what's wrong…" He asked her and held her close to his chest. I had no doubt in my mind that Sasuke really missed his Sakura…but he knew that this Sakura was going to have to do…It could help him ease the pain away, not only that, he stopped drinking as soon as she came into the family.

"I had a bad dream…" She whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"It was weird…There was an older me…and I was taking care of a baby…it looked a lot like Shou-nii-kun. And then this man…he was scary but I wasn't scared of him. He said that I was your heart and that now he was going to break it." My eyes were wide as she said this. The scenario forming in my head was starting to get way too familiar.

"After that…he did this jutsu, and these knives started cutting me. I shielded the baby but next thing I knew the scary man was gone, and you were there holding me…but you were the same age I was…" Little Sakura said. A single tear fell down Sasuke's face.

"And then what sweetheart…" He whispered.

"I died…" She said.

And I know a wave of pain hit Sasuke's heart…This was his Sakura.

"Don't worry honey…it was just a dream…and I bet I know what could get those bad dreams to go away…" Sasuke said smiling at her. He wiped the tear that fell away secretly so she wouldn't see him cry. A curious face came upon her features…that were beautiful just like Sakura…

"A nice cup of chocolate milk…." He said giving her a bright smile. She returned it and nodded. We found out that Sakura's favorite drink was Chocolate milk…just like her past life…

She drank the chocolate milk once it was made and pretty soon fell back to sleep with Sasuke humming her into the slumber. When finished he kissed her forehead and walked back into their room and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Pretty soon we saw Sakura grow up…again. Well the Konoha 12 watched again, but then there was me and Juugo who hadn't known her as long as the rest of the gang had. Sakura, now 15 and Shou being 18, there was even more to worry about. Especially since Sakura had…pretty much the same amount of fan boys she had when alive…

Which was every male on earth!!!

"Sasuke-teme…you know you're gonna have to let her date someone…right? Technically you aren't her father or her…" Naruto trailed. I can tell he didn't want to finish the sentence. Sasuke stayed silent watching Sakura play with Shou. She was rough housing with him.

"Your right Naruto…" Sasuke said closing his eyes. "I guess we can meet this oh so great guy she's been talking about." Sasuke said. We all let out a breath of relief. Sakura had been seeing this guy and all of us were pretty curious. Sasuke wasn't. He wanted this guy dead. But I guess we talked him out of it now and he's going to at least try and deal with it.

So later on during dinner Sakura came home…with the guy.

We heard giggling obviously coming from Sakura…and then she walked through the kitchen…with a boy that made us all shocked. Jet black hair, and onyx eyes.

"Uhm…everyone…meet my boyfriend…Sasuke." She said giving a giggle since Sasuke had murmured something. Needless to say we were all confused as hell. Sasuke didn't die, so this wasn't a reincarnation of him…but…this kid was Sasuke from 15. I'd recognize him from anywhere. He bowed to us out of respect.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home." He said very respectfully.

And with that…I knew very well that Sakura was never dead to begin with. Her spirit waited until Sasuke had found forgiveness. And then she came back into his life. Not as his lover, but as his daughter. And I think it was god's decision to throw in a second Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at himself. He gave a small sigh and smiled. "So…tell me about yourself Sasuke." He said kindly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke…Likes…none except one person and tomatoes, dislikes almost everything. I have only one goal in life." The younger Sasuke said. Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up in a questioning look. Grown up Sasuke had 2 goals in life…how come the younger one had only one. Damn why does god have to make everything so freaking confusing?!

"Oh…and what's that?" Sasuke asked his younger self.

"To marry, and raise a family Haruno Sakura." He said smirking at her. She giggled again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. We all couldn't help but smile. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I hope you're willing to take good care of her…" Sasuke said.

"Trust me…she's not dying this time…" he said and began to walk away with Sakura. Our eyes widened.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked him. The younger Uchiha turned and smirked.

"She's not dying this time…" he said and left with Sakura. And that's when our eyes widened. Sasuke did die…not physically but…his soul did. It's not that he didn't have a soul…Sakura was his soul.

Sakura suddenly stopped turned around and out of nowhere…changed into our age, as did the younger Sasuke. "Like I said Sasuke…you didn't lose me…" She said smiling. Our eyes filled with tears and I couldn't believe it.

She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, while Sasuke took her hand and tuned back into their supposed age. She smiled. "Bye dad! see you later!!" She said while Sasuke threw her on his back in piggyback style and ran causing her to laugh.

We all turned to Sasuke. He was crying and smirking. "What was that you said Naruto? About me not being her husband?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared. "Damn you teme."

And life was good again.


	41. 42: Karaoke Party Part 5! YAY!

_**OMG ITS HERE!!!!!!!! KARAOKE PARTY IS HERE YYYYYAAAYYYY!!!! ^.^**_

Sasuke looked down. He ran away before he could watch Sakura push Sinji away and punch him out of the house. He went into Sakura's room and sat in her bed. He picked up the old team 7 picture and looked sadly at it. "I knew it…" Sasuke whispered. "After everything I had done…" Sasuke whispered. A single tear left his eye as he shut them lightly. "You want to move on…" Sasuke said.

"Now who said I wanted to move on??" Sasuke suddenly heard at the doorway. Sasuke looked up. "W-Wha…" He was cut off. "I know you were in the kitchen…Sinji backed me up and kissed me just before you came in." Sakura said caressing Sasuke's face.

"….Sakura…." Sasuke whispered and kissed Sakura …

When the two pulled apart they smiled at each other with so much more meaning than they usually showed. She outstretched her hand towards him and stood. "Come on I have to end the party and the last song is dedicated to you…like all the others." She said to him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but soon he smiled. He took her hand and walked out of her room and into the living room. The two still held each others hand.

"MEH?!?!?! SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU AND SASUKE-TEME A COUPLE NOW?!?!?!" Naruto asked getting rather excited. Sakura nodded her head and gave him a laugh as she was suddenly tackled by the blond to the floor. She was used to his tackling hugs. Sasuke smiled but was suddenly met with a fist.

He fell to the floor and everyone's eyes widened. The rest of the Konoha 12 looked up to see Sinji. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THIS FOR ME UCHIHA!!!" Sinji yelled overly pissed. Sakura ran to Sasuke's side but his bangs were covering his face. "Teme are you okay?!" Naruto asked on the same side Sakura was on. "Sasuke-kun??" Sakura called but yelled when Sinji grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

Sasuke looked up immediately watching as Naruto stood and screamed for Sinji to let her go. He watched as a Kunai was placed against her neck causing everyone to stop any kind of movements whatsoever.

"I'm just going to take little Sakura upstairs and have a little fun." He said smirking at her. Her eyes widened and she screamed as he suddenly gripped her hair tighter. Everyone's eyes widened when Sinji was suddenly sent through the door. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke walking towards Sinji. His fist were clenched and his curse mark began to crawl over.

Sasuke growled and soon Naruto was right next to him growling insanely. The Nine Tailed Fox's chakra began to form around him. Sakura stared only with no remorse on her face. Naruto and Sasuke turned towards her as if asking permission. They belonged to her. Sasuke and Naruto were loyal and dedicated to her only. Yes Naruto had Hinata…but even Hinata understood that Naruto still had some kind of love for her. That was not going to diminish.

Truthfully Hinata didn't blame Sakura. Sakura was her best friend and they had shared almost everything with each other. A man was not going to get in between them.

Sasuke's Sharigan eyes and Naruto's red demonic eyes stared at her awaiting the judgment of Sinji. Sakura looked at Sinji as he silently began to beg for forgiveness.

"P-Please Sakura-Chan…I know what I did was wrong and I should've never attempted it!! You're a beautiful woman who practically has the whole entire male population in the palm of your hand! Sakura-Chan…" He said with pleading in her voice. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru and Kiba stood on Sakura's left and Shino, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara on her right.

Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of them a good few yards away with Sinji in front of themselves. They were staring at Sakura still awaiting for what she wanted them to do.

"Sakura-Chan…a beauty such as you should be treated like a queen…not even a queen you should be treated as a goddess. I just wanted to be the first to admire your beauty…and I...I beg you for forgiveness." Sinji concluded. Sakura looked at him and then at Sasuke. The curse mark was beginning to crawl over his face and onto his other arm. Naruto was beginning to crouch a little a sign that the fox's animalistic traits was starting to flow through him.

She didn't want to lose them though…if this continued Naruto and Sasuke would lose themselves…and she would lose them. She closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun and Naruto.' _

She opened them again and shook her head towards them. All of their eyes widened but soon they saw the reason why. Sasuke and Naruto growled and returned to her sides. "Just go away Sinji…the only reason I'm sparing you is for the sake of Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said and glared.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile. Her eyes remained glued onto Sinji. Sinji stood. "Thank you so much Sakura-Chan!! I promise you will not regret it!!!" Sinji said and practically fell in front of her feet. Sakura side looked at Naruto and Sasuke who had been normal for a good 10 to 20 minutes. She smirked as Sinji turned his back to walk away.

She placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and her other hand on Naruto's shoulder. The two looked to her and saw the smirk plastered on her face. Naruto's and Sasuke's faces lit up and they grinned.

"Hey…Sinji!!" Sakura called. Sinji turned. "Huh—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sinji yelled as he was attacked by Naruto and Sasuke. Pretty soon…after a mere 10 minutes of watching both Naruto and Sasuke practically cut into his skin and crush his bones they finished but as soon as they turned they remembered how he pulled on Sakura's hair…Like hell was that going to slide.

Sinji after another 20 minutes was punched by both Sasuke and Naruto deep into the forest they were sure he would never be found until a ninja team had discovered him on their way to a mission or coming home from a mission.

They all began to relax. They were all sitting around on the couches lazily. Sasuke and Naruto had their heads on Sakura's shoulders. Everyone was having a drink that tasted a bit odd…but drank it anyway. That's when Tenten suddenly remembered….

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! SAKI YOU STILL HAVE TO CLOSE THE PARTY!!!" Tenten yelled at Sakura using the nickname only she was allowed to use. "Alright Tenny." Sakura said rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Sakura began to walk up to the stage but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Sasuke.

He gently caressed her face and brushed a few hairs that were in her face out of the way. She smirked. "I'm not going to tell you the song. You have to find out yourself." She said with a impish grin. Sasuke pouted and let her go.

She got onto the stage and smirked. "Tenten Hinata….There is no way I am dancing by myself. Get up or you better hope to god you can sleep with both your eyes open." Sakura said grinning evilly.

Tenten and Hinata gulped and ran up there as fast as they could. The music began to play.

Sakura began to move her hips with grace and ease dancing. Sasuke now noticed her attire had changed from her jeans and a white t-shirt, to a black dress that stopped inches above her knees and split as if it was a robe. Then she wore thigh length black boots.

_Sweet Dreams by Beyonce_

_Turn the lights on_

She moved her hips to the side and Hinata and Tenten appeared wearing black turtle neck dresses that also stopped inches above their thighs. They wore simple black heels. The boys began to practically pant at the sight causing the other girls to get rather jealous but it was okay.

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Sasuke smiled. He didn't know the song but he knew the lyrics were going to symbolize her love for him. He watched her dance along with Hinata and Tenten. But of course his sight was mainly on her. 

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

They walked off the stage and continued their dancing since they were going to need more room. But they had a different purpose as well.

Sasuke smiled at "you're the perfect lullaby" He didn't know why but he was feeling as if he should just back her up and kiss her right there. As a matter of fact he was itching to do so. He was confused when she said "What kinda dream is this although…but he caught the message when she sang the chorus. 

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

The lights blacked for just a split second and soon Sakura was seen what looked somewhat like a sliver Leotard, although it was a bit longer. Around her waist and thigh areas it was cut open. She reached her hands in the air and brought them down and began walking but she didn't go anywhere. It was as if there was like a small treadmill underneath her. She brought her hands up and Hinata and Tenten came out of nowhere walking to the sides and disappearing.

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

Sasuke smirked. She walked off the treadmill and began to sing to him only. Lust started to get pretty evident in his eyes. The way she danced against him made him want her so badly it hurt. Soon the whole room was filled with dancers as Sakura sang. 

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

She moved back at least a yard away and started to move her hips in circular motions. She looked at Sasuke the entire time. After she sang that verse the lights blacked out again and 3 Sakura's appeared walking in sync, and in the same silver leotard.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

As the room continued their dancing Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but dance against one another. Tenten and Hinata danced against Neji and Naruto. They couldn't help but stay against their loved ones. Sakura had her back against Sasuke's body as she reached behind her to grab his neck. Sasuke's arms loomed over her waist and thighs as if telling her how much he wanted her all to himself.

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

'_I want you to be mine…and mine only.' _Sasuke thought as he turned Sakura and pulled her body against his roughly. The sweat from her body made her so much more tempting, and made him filled with so much more desire. How long he wanted her, and how long they had been torn apart from each other was practically an eternity for him even though it was nothing more than years. 

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

Her singing was like that of an angel's and she could tell, she was causing him so much pain since he was restraining himself from the burst of animalistic thoughts coming into his mind. Thoughts of either, throwing her against the bed or the wall, and shredding her clothing that dared to cover her skin. Why he was getting so lustful about this, he didn't know. But he had the urge to do so.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

He couldn't help but smirk. He could see he was not the only one with these thoughts of lust and love. She wanted him just as much. She maybe have not waited as long as he did since he fell in love the first moment he set eyes on her at 7 years old, but there was nothing else she could ever want. 

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

Everyone started drinking more soda. It still tasted funny but they ignored it. Pretty soon things started getting hazy and the Konoha 12 along with the sand siblings began to grow wild. Sakura continued her singing and she could still feel the waves of pleasure Sasuke was sending through her body with just his touches. He even started stealing nips and kisses on her neck. She tried so hard to suppress the moans that were threatening to escape her lips.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

With their minds hazy, but aware and their bodies energized but graceful they continued dancing as if they didn't have the whole night. Tenten giggled as Neji swayed with her in his arms. He was doing it to the beat, but he was rather aggressive about it. As if no one else was to come near her. 

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Ino couldn't even dance. She fumbled and tumbled all over the place, but remarkably did not hit anyone. As if she was drunk. The rest ignored the "ridiculous" theory that someone probably spiked the drinks. It tasted so good so how could it be so bad. Besides no one was stupid enough to spike the drinks…right? 

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

A smirk came across his lips when she said "Tattoo your name across my heart…" He wanted her to tattoo the Uchiha sign on her somewhere. Anywhere he just wanted people to know that she belonged to the last Uchiha. 

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

As the song ended Sasuke took her into his arms and kissed her fully. "May I sing one more song baby…" he asked her rather huskily. She grinned. "Why not…?" She whispered back. Sasuke got up on the stage. "This is to you Sakura…" Sasuke mouthed to her as the piano began.

_With Wide Eyes Shut by Bless the Fall_

_I know I'm not there to hold you,  
Look up see the sky that I do,  
You make me, the happiest of men,  
I am the happiest of men,_

Everyone started slow dancing except Sakura. She stared up at him, her eyes locked on his. She knew the meaning of this passage. He would've said this in his point of view when he was with Orochimaru. He remembered all the good times. It made tears weld up in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

And if God takes me before you,  
I just want you to know I love you,  
And you made me, the strongest of all men,  
I'll remain the happiest of men

This was when he was fighting Itachi. He was almost down and he was almost killed by Itachi, but the thought of her made him stronger. When she welcomed him back, that made him even happier. Her tears that had welded up in her eyes from the last verse began to fall out of pure happiness. The smile never left her features.

(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(You made me the strongest of all men)  
(I'll remain the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)

Sasuke pulled her up singing her the verse staring into her eyes as if it was something he could do all day. Her face was inches away from his, and he wanted the proximity to increase. He pulled her tighter making her body touch his. He place the microphone back on the stand, and moved his lips to her ear closer to where the Microphone was. 

I miss you…

Again when he was with Orochimaru Sakura could tell. But the rest that he would say she wasn't expecting.

_Baby close your eyes,  
Lets meet,  
In our dreams tonight,_

Her eyes went wide. It meant he came to visit her while she was sleeping or he dreamt of her all the time. She wasn't sure which but in the end she began to kiss Sasuke with as much love she could muster, which was everything.

Next thing she knew she was against the bed with him on top of her. His words in the 3rd verse echoed in her head. She didn't know why but she heard the words over and over, as if he was whispering them to her when he was licking her neck.

She stared up at him, drenched in sweat. He stared back at her as if wondering what her request was. "Sing for me again Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. He grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers and began to sing the last song he had sang before.

_(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(You made me the strongest of all men)  
(I'll remain the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)  
(The happiest, the happiest, the happiest of men)_

She made sure her pants and other succulent noises did not block out his voice. He made sure he'd give her every last thing she wanted. He grabbed her face and gently caressed it as she cried out his name, and he groaned out hers.

The rest of the party was rather blurry considering how someone had "accidentally" spiked the soda. CoughKIBAcoughcough. Sasuke did remember the wonderful beating he and Naruto gave to Sinji. Oh…and he did remember some of his…activities with Sakura. Like hell he was ever going to forget that.

Sasuke woke up next to her in his bed. He looked at the clock to see 12:30 pm. He gently lifted her and placed her back against the bed and went to go and get dressed. "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard just before he left the room. He turned to see her still sleeping and a smile on her face.

Sasuke smiled softly and walked out making sure the door closed fully.

He walked downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen. Kiba was arguing with Ino about things that are fat to eat and what's not fat to eat.

Naruto and Neji were fighting over Hinata.

Tenten was going to after Naruto's throat for yelling at Neji. Everyone else was simply ignored.

Sasuke smirked. "What the hell are you guys doing??" Sasuke asked. They all looked at him with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"YOU RAPIST!!!!!" Naruto yelled and tackled Sasuke who dodged the tackle rather easily. Poor Naruto ended up hitting his face against the fridge.

"What are you talking about??" Sasuke asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"You took my sisters…innocence." Shikamaru said gritting his teeth and glaring at the Uchiha. They suddenly heard a whimper coming from the entrance.

And there stood Sakura in Sasuke's t-shirt rubbing her sleepy eyes. Sasuke walked over to her and held her close with her head buried into her chest. Sasuke turned to everyone else. He gently picked her up bridal style and walked away upstairs. Placing her back on the bed he brushed a strand of hair out her face.

He nudged his face against his and gave her a peck kiss on her lips. He sat up staring at her. The last song he sang…it pretty much explained how he felt every single minute he spent with her. The Konoha 12 watched from the doorway.

She smiled and gently closed her eyes. Sasuke glared at the Konoha 12 as Sakura fell back asleep.

"…Sorry teme…" Naruto said giving a sheepish grin. Shikamaru gave the same grin and the rest of the Konoha 12 looked around at other places. They could see the Sasuke "stealing Sakura" had everything to do with love. It wasn't so he could have a good time. Sasuke shook his head and brushed another strand of hair out of her face.

Later on the Konoha 12 went to the park. Sasuke held Sakura close on the swings. She straddled his lap so they could swing together. Truthfully it was turning Sasuke on, but he was happy. He didn't want to ruin the moment, especially since they were going very high, and Sakura was laughing. Sasuke gave a small chuckle. She was so childish.

"SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE-TEME!!" They heard Naruto's voice call to them.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped pumping and their swing began to slow down soon coming to a stop, Sakura got off first then Sasuke.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

"Picture time!!" He said and held up a camera. Sakura gave a grin and Sasuke smiled. Naruto got in the picture himself giving a foxy grin and snapped the picture.

Soon Sakura and Sasuke snuck away from the crowd and ended up in what was a cherry blossom tree field. They were unaware of Naruto following them. He kissed Sakura gently. At that moment, Naruto snapped the picture with his camera of the two lovers.

Naruto smiled at the digital camera screen looking at his family. He couldn't wait for the wedding.


	42. 43: Uchiha Sasuke Trial

_**Sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! please please please please please please PPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE FORGIVE ME! Dx! Anywho don't forget to review! =D xD well that was a huge mood switch...O.o...**_

"Now for the Trial we've all been waiting for, eh? Uchiha Sasuke vs. Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke is charged with first degree murder…," The ever so favorable Judge Tsunade continued to ramble. I couldn't help but glare at the blond.

Can't she understand I did it to protect _her?_ I let myself take a side glance at the lovely beauty of mine. My most treasured of treasures, and the only woman to ever capture my heart. Haruno Sakura. A beauty and warm hearted she was. We had bumped into each other several times _(most of them were on purpose)_ but getting that one glance at her at age seven was enough for me to forever love her, whether I was too young to love or not.

Most of our (_way too short) _meetings were because of me trying to gain attention from her and it usually worked. She sometimes even calls me at night to talk to me. She even asks to hang out with me sometimes _(especially since I was always obliging to take her somewhere) _and our days were long while our nights were short.

They were nights that I wish would never end.

She gave a glance at me only to meet my onyx eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were full of worry for me because of what I had done.

We were spending one of our days together. We were sitting in a restaurant and she said she needed to make a quick phone call. Because the place was rather loud and it had no bathroom, she went outside to make the call. She started taking a pretty long time _(Even though I waited only 2 minutes) _and I began to get worried about her. She wasn't one to be on the phone for a long time, unless with me.

After placing money on the table and taking some packed food with me, I went outside to check on her, only to see her being dragged away while she put up a struggle. My eyes went wide as I dropped the food and I ran after the two. The place was pretty isolated, and it was the main reason I wanted to take her to this restaurant. That way I could have her all to myself and no one would bother us. I cursed myself for being so careless. It was most likely one of her fan boys trying to take her away from me.

No one _(unless they want an early death),_ and I mean _no one_ will take Haruno Sakura away from _me._

He kept dragging her into the forest and the he tried to…have his way with her. I remember seeing only red when I tackled him off her and I began to beat against him. My fist just kept pounding against his face and even though he tried to fight back whatever blows he gave me were not felt. All I could see was the memory of him against Sakura, kissing her neck the way he did.

Upon remembering that I could feel more power be put into my arms as I punched him. I was doing it unconsciously but I could hear his jaw and his skull shatter against my fist but even that didn't stop me…

I hated him. He tried to take _my _Sakura away…

As I began to beat him to death I could hear Sakura scream at me telling me to stop but I wouldn't despite her wishes. That's exactly how much I hated him. I disobeyed my everything's wish. No matter how many times she screamed I didn't-I _wouldn't_ stop. I was blinded by rage before I could feel her small warm hand. The anger I felt made me snap my head towards who ever tried to stop me, but instead I was met with the warm lips of my love.

It meant something to her. I know it did. I felt it. It wasn't just to stop me so stop thinking that before I do to you what I did to the bastard who tried to take my Sakura's _(so so so so childish) _innocence.

The kiss stopped me from my assault on _(this motherfucking sorry excuse for a man) _Sakura's attacker. I placed one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. We pulled away and the blood that was on my hand was now on her face. I didn't like it, so I took her to my place forgetting all about the man. She seemed to be in a daze. I'm not sure if it was fear or because of the blood but as I started to wipe it off, my mind made sense of things.

I killed a man…for my love. It was as simple as that.

I stared into her eyes and she stared back. I took the wet cloth, and _(super and immensely) _gently rubbed the blood off her face. I didn't want that crimson liquid on any part of eyes held this haze that showed she was thinking about something I could tell it was about what just happened.

I gently leaned in and brushed her _(tremendously freaking soft) _lips with my own asking for permission. I felt her head slightly tilt and her lips started brushing against mine. She pulled away from me before I could actually kiss her though.

"Sakura?" I asked her.

"Sasuke-kun…wh-what are you going to do? Y-You…Y-You just killed that man…for me…a-and…" I cut her off by placing my finger against her lips and hushing her before pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Don't worry about a thing. If there was in fact a witness and I get taken to jail then I will pay for my crime." I said with honor in my voice. I was not going to run away from what I had done. It's not like I was scared anyway. Twenty-five to life is nothing but bull. The men doing twenty-five to life are wasting away with _regrets _and _apologies. _Meanwhile I'll be the only one in there not regretting a damn thing.

If I have to kill to save the one I love then I'll kill in the most gruesome way possible.

"B-But…" I hushed her again and then put my lips against hers for a quick light kiss.

"I love you. So don't worry about me getting in trouble for you. I don't really give a damn as long as you're safe." I whispered into her ear.

"_** I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING IGNORED!" **_Ah, the voice of the judge. You just couldn't wait a little bit longer so I could remember the _good _parts? Take note, this is more of a statement than it is a question.

"What is it old woman?" I asked her, quirking my eyebrow up and giving her a bored like stare.

"_**DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU?" **_She yelled. The old bat was obsessed with her appearance and stayed rather healthy, and applied some kind of cream everyday to make herself look about twenty to twenty-five years old.

"No, but you do really need improvement. Your wrinkles are starting to show." I shot at her. With the long history I had with this old woman I'll survive her wrath. She was obviously furious right now but next thing you know she'll just give me more and more jobs. The jobs she gives me are usually…somewhat close to assassination jobs, but they're for a good cause. Sakura has gone on these jobs as well _(even though I go frantic and insane while she's on them)_ and she completes them with ease.

Yes this job is dangerous and Sakura and I have been hurt. I'm just glad I haven't seen her get hurt. I know damn well I'd go insane.

Tsunade simply glared at me. "How do you plead to this charge?"

"Guilty."

"….You're not even gonna try and lie your way out of this?" Tsunade asked me stunned as if I've lied to her all my days I've known her.

"Why? It saves time, money, and air. There's no point when I'm going to be put in jail either way since there is supposedly enough evidence to convict me. The fact that my DNA was found at the scene of the crime, there was a witness who was supposedly just wandering around the forest alone at night, and my footprint was found there. I mean it's so obvious. Don't you think?" I told the old hag. She glared deeper at me.

"I was not shown this evidence...," she said with her glare now turning to the policeman standing at the right side of her podium. He gulped.

"Shall we have a trial Tsunade-sama…? I-it's the only way we can get a look at the evidence. It was said by the Forensics and Investigators who worked the case." the policeman said. I smirked. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. Tell them they better get the evidence here as fast as possible." Well at least I have a delay.

"Everyone is dismissed for now. Even the Uchiha to talk to whoever he needs to." She said. Tsunade knew of my love for Sakura. She was even passive enough to let us be alone in a room together. As the room had become empty and it was left with me and her, I could see tears weld in her _(beautiful phenomenal amazing) _eyes. She ran up to me and embraced me. She must've known I was just delaying this.

All the evidence I told Tsunade about was really with the Police. In an hour or maybe more I'll be convicted and sentenced to prison. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the scent of her _(breath-taking light pink) _hair. The feel of her arms around me and the sound of her breathing was all I wanted my senses to pick up. We stood like that for the rest of the hour until finally everyone in the court came back.

"Mam…I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the Defend-" I growled at the _(ignorant stupid asshole of an) _officer before he could touch her shoulder, and try to take her away from me. I gently ushered her to my side, to her shock. I wanted her to stay by my side. Tsunade's eyes were on me and I could feel the sadness that she held in them as she watched me hold Sakura.

"Officer, let Sakura stay there. She will testify for or against Uchiha Sasuke. There is no point in making her go back to her seat." Tsunade said. I glared at the officer and gave him a small intimidating smirk. He glared back and brought Sakura a chair so she could sit next to me. She sat down beside me gently holding my hand, as if not only trying to assure me but to assure herself as well. I caressed the skin of her hand feeling and mesmerizing the softness of it.

"Your Honor…The defendant has committed murder. He was seen doing it, and his DNA was found there. Just because he does it for "love" does that really exclude him from the law?" I glared at the lawyer and got a deep urge to beat the crap out of him, but the "calm down" caress Sakura gave me on my hand made me stay seated and keep my outburst to myself.

"He's an animal. He is a man who kills and his only explanation is that he does it for a woman. One woman he kills for. I hold in my hands here…Mr. Uchiha's school records." Ah, the lovely school records. I was terrible student with the best grades ever. Top A's all across the board, and not once had I received a failing grade.

But…my behavior and conflicts were off the charts.

"As shown here at age 9 which would mean that Mr. Uchiha was in the 4th grade, had thrown another child down the stairs. The principle of the school at the time asked why exactly did the young child do it, and what is the Uchiha's answer? His answer was because he made Haruno Sakura cry. What kind of person would throw another child down the stairs for a girl?"

He continued talking and I couldn't help but let out a small growl.

"I tell you what kind of person would do this, an obsessive, psychologically unstable, angry, man who should be off the streets of Konoha." I felt Sakura squeeze my hand. I guess she can feel my chakra rise out of the anger that was forming.

"Your honor…If I may say something…" I interrupted before that bastard could say another word.

"Yes?"

"That young child had cut Haruno Sakura's hair, and not only that, he had hit Haruno Sakura. I simply defended her and in the end a fight broke out. I ended up accidentally pushing the other child down the stairs. I remember it very clearly." I said glaring at the lawyer.

Tsunade nodded her head and turned to the lawyer. "Anything else?" She said a bit bored like and rested her head on the palm of her hand with her elbow supporting her weight.

"U-umm…here your honor, as a freshman in High School, Uchiha Sasuke is said to have attacked a teacher and completely mangled his face just because of looking at Ms. Haruno." The lawyer said. I glared deeper at him. Why bring Kakashi into this? Why bring a father figure into this. He has nothing to do with this! The truth was he had been, and still is pretty famous captain in these assassination jobs Sakura and I took. One of the missions went wrong and his face was scarred deeply. He kept a mask on because he felt it was too hideous for people in general to see.

"Today, Mr. Hatake Kakashi has had the courage to come up and speak of this horrific act. So…without further ado, I call Mr. Hatake Kakashi to the stand." Sakura gave a light squeeze on my hand as my hand tensed and clenched into a fist. I made sure that I didn't make it too tight around her _(petite small soft slender) _hands.

I watched as my father figure…well the only real father I ever had in my life, walked up to the stand and sat down on the right hand of Tsunade, and her tall podium. I clenched my teeth but I made sure I kept my mouth close and gave a glare to the lawyer.

"Mr. Hatake, put up your right hand. Do you swear by the Almighty God, the Searcher of all hearts, that the evidence you shall give this court, and Jury, in this issue now being tried shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth and as you shall answer to God on the last great day?" The lawyer said. Kakashi did as he said.

"I swear."

"Thank you Mr. Hatake. Now I need you to answer me this. Did Uchiha Sasuke have a very short temper, and violent attitude while growing up? As shown in his records, you were pretty much in his life more than his parents really were." The lawyer continued. Here we go…

"When it came down to his temper, yes he was pretty short, and very hot headed. But a violent kid he was not. He was very calm, smart, collected, and if you were able to develop any kind of connection with him, he was a kind kid who cared a great deal about his friends, and tried to protect them as much as he could." Kakashi said. I…I never knew he saw so much in me. I mean I know he saw me, Sakura, and Naruto; another friend of mine, as his kids but…I never thought he saw that much in me.

"Uh-huh. So may you please tell me about his family?" The lawyer pushed on. That god damn mo-…damn she must know what I'm thinking since Sakura just placed her head on my shoulder. It was pretty much another gesture telling me to calm down.

"Sasuke's father was the CEO of Uchiha Corp. His mother was a lawyer who was always pretty busy with cases and whatnots. His brother was just a high school student when he took over Uchiha Corp after the death of their father." Kakashi explained. Oh there was so much more to my family than that.

My dad was a bastard who didn't give two damns about either one of his sons. He hadn't even put us in his will. The only reason why Itachi, my brother, got Uchiha Corp. was because it was Uchiha Corp. It was in the family for a while and only Uchiha's were allowed to ever own the company.

My mom was pretty distant with us too. She tried to show love and care for us but most of the time she was just way too busy for us and we were often told to "do something outside" or "go play" or "mommy will be with you in a minute" and other bull.

My brother was this prodigy who didn't need to work at all. He skipped about 4 years worth of school and ended up as a senior in High School by the time he was 14. He was brilliant I got to admit, but I hated him. He showed me love and support…and then packed his stuff and ran away without a goodbye or a time he would be back, or where he was going, he just up and left. All I know is that he still manages Uchiha Corp.

When I was 13 my parents died in a car accident. With my brother gone and no one to take care of me I lived secretly alone. Later, Sakura and Naruto joined me.

Sakura's parents had died when she was very young. I think she said when she was about three or four. She was already living by herself, but she made sure she wasn't caught by teachers or such things. If the Census came through, she would simply pretend no one was home. It was easy for her considering how she was sometimes never really home, and when she was, she'd simply ignore it. She was good at ignoring whatever and whoever she didn't want to talk to or be around.

Naruto's parents died when he was nine. He was devastated and it was pretty good that we were there for him. He was already thinking about suicide since he couldn't bear to be alone.

"So do you think he had a pretty good life?" The lawyer asked. Kakashi side glanced at me with his one eye. I stared back and then looked away.

"No. Not until he lived with Sakura and Naruto as roommates." Kakashi declared. He was telling the truth. He wasn't just my high school math teacher. He was my sensei, who had taught me everything I knew about fighting and the ways of assassination. It was the same with Sakura and Naruto. They saw him as much as a father as I did.

"Hm, so Mr. Uchiha lived alone after his parents died in a car accident when he was 13, attended school regularly, and was a good kid. Is it true though, as rumored in his school, that he had in fact mangled your face for looking at Ms. Haruno Sakura?" He asked.

"No sir. I had gotten scars on my face from an accident." He told the truth. But then again he would've even lied if I did mangle his face.

"Mr. Hatake, would you please describe Uchiha Sasuke's companionship with females?" The lawyer just kept pushing. I haven't even had a girl friend other than Sakura. Why ask?

"He hasn't had any kind of relationship like that with females. Well none of which I am aware of and I'm usually with him helping him with school, work, and whatever he needs help in." Kakashi said.

I decided to turn my attention away and look at Sakura. I saw her staring up at Kakashi and the Lawyer. I let her hand go and wrapped it secretly around her waist in such a way that neither Tsunade nor the police could see. I moved my body closer so that it just looked like my hand was at my side and I did the same thing with my other hand, putting it inside my pocket. She looked back up at me giving me a look that read "typical".

I smirked and returned my attention back only to see Kakashi walking down from the stand, and Naruto walking up. Why are they bringing people I care about into this? Its pissing me off so much, that freaking lawyer is lucky Sakura is here next to me. Or else his face would be rearranged in ways that are too gruesome to know.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me. You need to calm down and keep yourself in check. If you blow up here you're going to cause the Jury to find you guilty…," Sakura whispered to me. I gave her a gentle smile that was always and only given to her.

"My sweet little cherry blossom…," I started. "Don't worry about a thing. With you by my side, I'm perfectly content." And I know that my words melted her heart deeper.

The lawyer made Naruto swear to tell the truth and yadda yadda. I stared at my brother figure and he gave me a worried glance. He better not be an idiot like he usually is, and say lies.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, you and Mr. Uchiha have had a plenty full of visits to the doctor together. Do you mind sharing one of the reasons why you two were there?" The lawyer asked him. Naruto glared at him and then sighed.

"Well, one time we were simply rough housing and I brought up something and we got serious." Naruto said. Good he's telling the truth. He better stay that way.

"Will you please tell me what it is you brought up that made things get serious?" The lawyer asked. I gave a light squeeze to her hand because the next thing Naruto was going to say had to deal with a feud that we had over Sakura. We weren't always the best of friends, and teammates, nor comrades. We constantly fought over the one thing that we both still hold dear to our hearts. We fought over Sakura.

"Well…I said that Sakura-Chan would be my girl friend, and he got pissed and we fought over her. It wasn't really a big deal, we fought a lot over her so whatever injuries we had, and it would be typical."

"Ah. So would you say that Mr. Uchiha has a…infatuation, with Ms. Haruno Sakura?" He looked dead into Naruto's eyes and gave him a smirk.

"Not an obsession…I mean Sasuke loves her and stuff…and he would protect her with everything he has but it's not like he would kill for her." Naruto said, not fazed by the intimidating look in the lawyer's eyes.

"As for the man Mr. Uchiha Sasuke was said to kill? Did he not do that for her?" He asked. Why are lawyers so annoying?

"Well, it was to protect her…," Before Naruto could say another word the lawyer spoke again.

"And we are back to the 'protect Sakura' view." He moved over to the same table where we sat.

How do we know that this whole protect Sakura thing is an alibi? How do we know that he's really just using a, May I say…," Now's pissing me off. He's getting way to close to Sakura for my liking. Whether or not, he's just doing this to get to me its freaking working. Now _(unless he's looking for a very bloody fist-fight) _he better back his face away from hers.

"…beautiful young woman, to his advantage...?" I began to shake in anger. That's it. I lost it.

I stood slamming my hands on the table. It caused him to jump up and stare into my eyes. I could see fear in his. We suddenly heard the slam of Tsunade's hammer.

"Recess! Mr. Danzo, that is enough, everyone leave the courtroom NOW!" She yelled. She must be getting cranky. The lawyer Danzo glared at me and then left just as everyone else did. I was being taken to a cell for the recess. Sakura and Naruto were in front of me.

"Damn it Teme! What the hell is wrong with you! If you hadn't burst out like that Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't have called that recess. Damn it now the jury surely is going to send you to jail!" Naruto panicked.

"Dobe, calm down…first off, _Danzo _that asshole, should've never gotten anywhere near Sakura. And second, how dare that douche bag, even try to say I'm _using _Sakura." I said stating my reasons glaring at the whiskered blond. He had scars on his face from an assassination job gone wrong, and whoever it was scratched three deep cuts on both sides of his face.

"Sasuke-kun you know you're not using me. You can't let him get to you like that…whether it's because of me or not." As I listened to her voice, some anger grew inside of me. Not at her, but at myself. She was right. I shouldn't have let that _(infernal asshole of a jackass) _bastard get to me.

I stood from my seat on the stool in my cell. She and Naruto did the same. I reached my arms out through the iron bars and caressed her face. I wish I could kiss her, to remove that worry look from her eyes, but the bars probably hold thousands of germs that could infect us with something. That's not happening, especially to my angel.

I brought my fingers to my lips and kissed them, then put the same fingers I kissed onto her lips. As I stared into her eyes I concluding one thing and one thing only.

She was, is, and always will be, my whole world.

The guy across from my cell suddenly made a comment.

"Hey cutie there, how about ditching chicken ass pretty boy, and going out with me? I'm leaving this place in about a good 1 year. While he's gonna rot in here for good." I glared at the _(disgusting piece of shit) _inmate. I learned his name was Kabuto. He got put in here for helping out some guy I actually assassinated a good 3 years back. His name was Orochimaru.

"Fuck off Kabuto." I gave him a death glare. Naruto glared at Kabuto as well and stepped in front of Sakura to shield Kabuto's _(raping, lust-filled, evil) _four eyes. He was practically undressing her with his eyes. I pulled her a bit closer, but not so she touched the bars. Who knows what kind of prisoners touched these bars.

"Yeah, there's no way she would ever go for you!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch, I beg to differ. Come on baby, I know you want me." He told Sakura. As he said this and wriggled his eyebrows, Sakura got the biggest look of disgust on her face that I had to say, was just so freaking cute. Even though I wish I could, I didn't for too long. I had to concentrate on Kabuto.

"Kabuto unless you want to get a beating, that will cause you to be close to death everyday if I get imprisoned here, you'll shut your fucking mouth, then leave her the hell alone." I growled at him. He shut his mouth after that, and then went to reside in a corner of darkness. My eyes shifted from his cell to the _(sweet, beautiful, unimaginable) _angel in my grasp. Suddenly an officer walked towards my cell.

"Excuse me Ms. Haruno I need to unlock his cell. The recess is now over." The officer said. I noticed he looked down and gave a light blush. He looked around our ages. Is he developing some crush for her? I smirk emitted itself onto my face.

"If I may ask Uchiha, what in the hell your smirking at?" He said as he opened the gate and put handcuffs on my wrist, with them facing in front of me. I couldn't help but smirk more.

"Because you wish you can have what you can't. It kind of makes me pity you." I said. I saw Sakura give me a face. It was not of anger, but more like a "don't start" type of look. The officer growled, he grabbed my collar forgetting that he had handcuffed me with my hands in front not back, so before he could slam me up against the wall, I grabbed his arm, went under it to twist it, and slammed him face first into the wall with his arm against his back.

"You take one fucking shot at her you can kiss your life goodbye." I said.

I was cursed by Orochimaru when I had fought him and before he died. Believe me I didn't believe in curses either, but I got the idea that this curse existed when I almost killed Naruto, for no apparent reason. It happened 3 months after I killed Orochimaru and the only way I stopped was when Sakura grabbed my arm. Before I raised the other one to hit her, I looked into her eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I started kissing her while I pinned her against a wall.

Sakura told me that I had told her I loved her so much and just kissed her with everything I had. Before I could tell her that what I said in that state was the truth she smiled at me and told me she had to go meet Ino for shopping and after a quick hug left.

I remember that kiss and that day. I remember looking into her eyes, as they held fear of me. But there was not only fear, there was something else, that I couldn't read. I remember backing her up against the ally wall that we were in and kissing her passionately against the wall. I remember lifting her up, and holding her against the wall still with me having to look up at her and kiss her more.

Before that happened, I could remember being angry with Naruto, for merely looking at Sakura. I pushed him into an ally and just started beating him. Sakura said, that these black flames or whatever they were crawled over me from my neck and spread out across my face and arm first. That's when I looked at her and she had stopped me.

"Sasuke-teme, stop it! Let him go!" Naruto yelled out. I felt my grin get wider as I raised the officer's arm causing him to give winces.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it! Please!" No…not her voice…I forgot she was here. No she wasn't supposed to see me this way again. I swore that she wouldn't. Her touch grabbed my hands that held the guy's arm.

"Sasuke-kun…please…if you won't do it for him…," She was whispering in my ear, and her breath that was fanning my ear was driving me crazy.

"Do it for me…please let me go." She murmured kissing my ear. She knew it calmed me. She found out when we first made love. My grip on the officers' arm began to loosen and I could feel the marks of the curse begin to recede back into my neck. While Naruto tended to the officer, Sakura held me close to her. I had lifted my arms up at around her, with the handcuffs making it impossible for her to leave my grasp unless I raised my arms up and over her again.

I didn't want to.

My head was buried into her neck, as I panted and trembled. The curse really took a toll on me and it took me at least a full day to recover. She began to whisper to me while stroking my hair.

"It's okay…Sasuke-kun it's okay...," she whispered to me over and over. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. I heard Naruto speak to the officer, persuading him not to tell about this incident, and telling him about the curse. How it over comes me because of Sakura, and can only ease away with Sakura.

"Mr. Uchiha…," I heard. I kept my head buried into Sakura's neck. I couldn't look at him. The curse mark would only go berserk once more, and Sakura would have to repeat this process. I was still trembling for god's sake.

"Please accept my apology…I didn't know…and I should've paid more respect to Sakura and you…I know that if I had a girl like her, I wouldn't want any other guys looking at her either." He said.

"Don't worry about it officer." Sakura answered for me knowing that I couldn't talk right now.

The officer pleaded with the jury and Tsunade to give a bit of a longer recess so I could recover, with his alibi being how one of the inmates was going back into his cell, and started a fight with me. He said that Sakura was currently tending to my wounds, so we needed a few minutes.

I sat down on a chair with Sakura on my lap. I still held her and never let go. I had my eyes closed, just resting them. I almost fell asleep as Sakura played with my hair. I could feel the blood flow from wherever it was stuck as she stroked my hair.

"Sakura-Chan, we were able to get a couple a minutes thanks to the guard, but only about 20. Do you think he can recover…?" I heard Naruto speak.

"I'm not sure Naruto-nii-kun. The only way he stopped shaking was when I started playing with his hair. I doubt we can keep him calm for the rest of the trial." Sakura answered to him. I gave a deep breath and I could feel myself shaking again. I was imagining myself killing…I don't know who…my vision was blurred.

"Sasuke-kun…sshh…Sasuke-kun, its okay…," I couldn't hear her trying to hush me. I opened my eyes, only to see her with her blood staining her clothing, and my hands. My eyes widened.

"S-Sakura…," I murmured. I felt tears fill my eyes and start to fall. "No…," I whispered. She grabbed my face.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called my name and wiped away my tears. I blinked and it was all gone. I panted and buried my face into her neck.

"Sasuke-teme, do you think you can hold it. We have to go back to the jury now. And we aren't getting any more time than what we got." Naruto said. I looked into Sakura's eyes and she smiled at me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I now call to the stand, Ms. Haruno Sakura." Danzo called. I tried not to scream and cry, or give in to the curse mark as she let my side and sat beside Tsunade. After swearing to the truth, he began to ask the annoying questions.

"Ms. Sakura, you and Mr. Uchiha have had quite a lot of history together. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well are you a stranger to Mr. Uchiha Sasuke's temper?"

"I'm sorry can you evaluate that question more clearly?"

"Mr. Uchiha is said to have quite a temper. Have you been shown this side of anger?" Damn it. I never ever showed Sakura my angry side at all.

"No…Not directed towards me. When he does have his tempers it's usually towards whatever enemies he has."

"Oh? But Naruto and he constantly fight. Also, it is said that he has had a series of very violent temper related outburst." I glared. Those temper related outburst was the curse mark.

"Whatever kind of anger Uchiha-san shows to any of his friends, is either playful or just a result of him being over worried." I gave a small smile. I placed both arms in front of me so they lay against the table. Why, of all people, why is it she who puts the good things about me, when there is nothing but bad about me. I don't even deserve to have her as mine. I didn't deserve to have her love, or compassion. Not after all my sins and all the blood I've spilled.

"Is that so? So what made me different? I don't even know the man, and he was probably close to striking me or possibly worse."

"Uchiha-san can be very territorial at times. It depends on if you came too close to him, or what he wants."

"And where do you think I crossed the line Ms. Sakura…?" The lawyer got close with an intimidating stare. Once again he was getting too close to her for my liking and the curse mark was starting to activate. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Naruto trying to calm me down. My hands began to curl into tight fist and growls were threatening to release from my throat.

"Mr. Danzo, would mind backing away from me please?" Sakura asked him politely.

"Why, Ms. _Sakura_?" He exaggerated her name. It was making me go insane. I wanted to throw the table at him, hopefully with enough strength to get him thrown out the large window, so he could hit the floor with the table on top of him, breaking every bone in his body.

"Am I stepping over Mr. Uchiha's property line? Is that what he considers you; property?" Motherfucker…,

"If there is one thing I know, I am not property to Uchiha-san. If I was he wouldn't let me sit by him freely. He wouldn't let me talk to him freely. We wouldn't even want me in his presence. I can't tell you what he's thinking. I am not a mind reader. Yes, he can have temper issues but you would too if you had to live on your own, experiencing nothing but pain everywhere you went." My eyes widened. Her anger itself was releasing. She was talking, not only about me, but about her and Naruto. Out of the three of us she kept her anger in only to take it out on her assassination jobs.

Danzo was astonished by her sudden short speech and stepped back, and then made Sakura come back down.

"Now as my final call to the stand, Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Everyone in the courtroom watched as I stood walked over to the podium and sat down.

"Uchiha Sasuke…everything that all the other witnesses have said about you…do you consider it all true?" Danzo asked me. I looked at Sakura then looked away.

"I only consider some of it true. When it comes down to protecting those close to me and that is pretty much the reason why I'm in this courtroom today. I killed a man for…" I looked over to her. "The only person, who could show me light at the end of a dark tunnel. Even though it is a noble reason…" I looked away from her and back into Danzo's eyes.

"That does not excuse me of killing another." Some of the people in the courtroom gasped. As if they didn't believe what I was saying. I side glanced at Sakura only to see tears weld up in her eyes. I closed my eyes and gave a small smirk.

"I'll tell you what though. If my conviction is life in jail without parole…I don't regret a damn thing. As long…" I lost my words because I knew her tears were falling, and she knew exactly what I was going to say. I didn't even have to look at her to know. She is my, everything; She's my soul, my thoughts, my dreams, my fantasies, everything.

"As long as Haruno Sakura goes on living, the only regret I'll ever have is not spending the rest of my life with her. I'll regret not comforting her because of whatever pain she's in. And most of all…"

"I'll regret not catching those tears." I said looking back over to her again. Her eyes were filled with those tears that I hated, the streams of liquid ran down her face.

"I personally believe I am not this…great man as the other people who testified portray. Hell, I never believed I was anything better than bastards who are in jail. I consider myself a demon; a sinner. The only thing that makes me any different is that I'm a demon who fell in love with an angel." I ended. Danzo's smirk

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Tsunade said after giving a small smile to the one she considered a daughter and to me.

"We the jury…fined Uchiha Sasuke…" _Guilty, _I know they're going to say guilty. Goodbye my love…I love you so much Sakura.

"Not Guilty." My eyes widened and the court room gasped. Sakura's eyes were wide. Tsunade was shocked as well.

"What? The man has his footprint found, his DNA found, he practically confesses and you don't find him guilty?" Danzo yelled at the jury. "If you let him go you're putting a killer on the streets! Is that what you want?"

"We pronounce Uchiha Sasuke not guilty, solely because he did it to protect one, not to seriously harm. Besides Danzo, your client was said to have a history of hemorrhaging, and that's what he died of. Instead we need more people like Uchiha Sasuke, who protect the ones they love." One person of the jury spoke.

"This man is a menace to society!" Danzo said.

"You're a menace to society if you can't understand what the jury is saying Danzo." Tsunade suddenly spoke. "I hereby resign you of your duty as a lawyer." Everyone in the jury gave a cheer. I stood and walked down from the podium as Sakura ran into my arms and we shared a tight embrace. Danzo stood there, in disbelief. I lifted Sakura into the air kissing her lips for a split second, only listening to people cheering.

As I placed her back down onto the floor all that mattered was her. I hadn't even realized all the reporters and photographers surrounding me, her and Naruto who had both hands on our shoulders as we looked at each other with a light in our eyes. As we walked out we were stopped once again. I had Sakura with my arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to me with Naruto at her side smiling. We were suddenly stopped by another reporter.

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uchiha! I'm with Sakura TV specifically representing Sakura News. I want to ask you a couple of questions!" She pretty much declared. I couldn't help but stare at her weirdly. She was…odd too me. I looked over at Sakura. She was watching Naruto do something…in my term, idiotic. He was standing on his head, trying to balance his entire body on it without using his hands. I let my arm go obviously seeing that she wanted the little bit of freedom and she went ahead towards Naruto actually trying to help him.

I turned to the woman. "I guess I have a little bit of time." I said. She looked at me through her circular black glasses with hazel eyes. Her hair was a deep jet black and was neck length with layers as well. She stood with an overwhelmed confidence. She also seemed a bit like a fan girl. The fact that she kept trying to get close to me gave me that impression.

"You spend 20 days in jail before you were actually trialed. Can you please describe what that must've been like?" She said and put the microphone she was holding inches away from my mouth.

"Well…being in jail is never really an amazing feeling for anyone. For me, it wasn't very hard although I'm sure for most; it was, has, and is." I answered.

"And why exactly wasn't it hard for you?" She pressed on the topic.

"I…" I paused searching for my words. I looked over at Sakura who as of now, trying to stop Naruto from taking a chocolate bar she got…from only god knows what. Where did she get that chocolate bar from? I gave small smirk, only to earn a squeal from the news reporter.

"I thought about someone. I thought about how she was safe and the times we spent together." I confessed and stuffed my hands into my jeans.

"So…I'm sure every reporter asks this to everyone who is let free from jail, but what will you do now?" I thought for a minute only to be interrupted by an oblivious Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, can we go to the amusement park? Please please please please please please please please PLEASE!" Sakura begged. She did it rather childishly as well which made me chuckle. And how could I say no to her puppy eyes? How could anyone say no to her puppy eyes?

"I'm gonna go to the amusement park." I said into the microphone and walked off with Sakura at my side. A smile on my face, my best friend at my side, and the one I have and would kill for in my arms.


	43. 44: Happy Halloween! Vampires Exist!

_**HAAALLLOOOWWWEEENNNN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! =D!**_

* * *

He drew his fangs from his victim tonight. He looked down at the now dead male smirking at the irony. This male always picked on him in school, and flirted with someone special to his heart. No longer would that be. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had killed Inuzuka Kiba. After all the torment and being pushed around, Sasuke had finally had enough.

"You deserved this bastard. Now…to get rid of you so no one finds out…" Sasuke growled at Kiba's corpse. He did a few hand signs and with a huff, he breathed fire on to the corpse as it began to burn to ash. After that the wind had blown the fire and ashes away, destroying all evidence of the death.

"_Good Sasuke…good. Let the rage and blood consume you. That was the last victim for tonight. You may go home and be with her."_

Sasuke's red eyes, with 3 comma's surrounding his pupil closed and an even wider smirk came. He would now have _her _to talk and listen to peacefully without having Kiba come out of nowhere to push him, or trip him, or even sometimes pull Sakura away no matter how much she resisted. Sasuke dashed and stopped in front of a certain house, there in at least 5 seconds tops.

He jumped onto the branch of the tree and stared at her form through the window. He reached and touched the window pane, eager to caress her soft locks. And with that, he gently opened the unlocked window and without a sound. He closed the window again, considering how it was a pretty chilly night, and then walked over to the side of her bed, staring at her face.

"One more person has gone down my love. Soon…you and I will be together." He whispered, not only to himself but to her unconscious form. She lay in her bed, in a deep slumber, unaware of the supernatural being in her bedroom.

"The day I first saw you…6 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 53 minutes ago to be exact, I've always loved you…you and only you my love. The more who dare try to tear us apart, the more that shall perish by my fangs…," he whispered and caressed a lock of hair, pushing it to the side to keep it out of her face.

A small smile spread across her face by the action and she began to stir. He gently moved back into the darkest corner of the bedroom, and watched her every move. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around. She looked around as if looking for someone or something.

"Looking for me?" a voice called out to her. She turned towards it and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…," She said smiling at the one she considered her best friend, although she had no idea that not only did he want her more than just a friend, he was one of the most popular supernatural beings ever talked about.

"You are supposed to be asleep." He said stepping out of the dark corner, his now onyx eyes, clashing with her bright green ones. A smile came upon her face.

"I think I've gotten a little too used to you sleeping next to me…I like it when you hold me…," She said smiling. His own smile came onto his face as he walked towards her bed and after taking off his sneakers, he laid down next to her. She laid down again this time facing him. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her a little closer, watching her close her eyes.

Every night it was this way. He'd sneak up into her bedroom, and join her in her slumber, mostly watching her sleep at least for a good hour or so.

* * *

He woke up the next day. Saturday. As gently as he could, he sat up and gave a small stretch with not too much movement. Too much movement would awaken the sleeping beauty beside him. Thankful that her father was gone for 3 months, on a business call, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen and began to cook for both him, and the beautiful girl he loved.

He heard shuffling when he began to cook the final pancake and felt arms wrap around him. "Morning Sasu-kun…," She whispered. He smiled gently at his given nickname by her.

"Morning Saki…," he said giving his own nickname for her. Finishing the last pancake he gave her some and got some for himself. After eating in silence Sasuke started staring in space. He began to think of their life. How she would be all his, and would be no one else's. They would have 3 children, and no one would ever hurt them.

"SASUKE!" She suddenly yelled causing him to look up and his eyes turned red for a split second. It was a in that split second that she had saw it causing her eyes to widen. They changed back into onyx in the same second.

"Sakura don't yell like that! You scared me." He said giving her a small glare. If anything happened to her, he would definitely kill anyone in his path.

"…d-did…d-did I just see your eyes turn red Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"What in the world are you talking about…?" He said. He walked over to her and placed his hand against his forehead. "Sakura are you okay?" She blinked a couple of times before replying to his question.

"Yes…I'm fine…," She said looking away from him.

"Don't lie to me. I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying and when you're telling the truth." He said.

"…I…I had a nightmare…," she whimpered out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he became angry with himself for not listening to her and just dozing off. Her nightmares were always gruesome. They were always about her father killing her mother, but it wasn't certain. Her father always said that she was murdered, and he was holding her, but in her dreams he was holding the knife and her mother was on the floor bleeding to death.

He gave a kiss to her forehead and brushed the top of her head with his hand. "Want to talk about it?" Sasuke whispered. She shook her head and buried her face into his chest, looking for comfort, which she found.

He looked down at her with softness in his eyes. It was always so hard to control his lust for blood, especially for her.

* * *

He stalked the man walking in the ally. His thirst was too close to undeniable with the full moon. His eyes blood red, and his fangs completely stretched out, and razor sharp, meant for going through flesh.

"_That's the man who still has not paid his debts. Kill him Sasuke…"_

With a powerful jump he landed in front of the lone man, walking through the ally, with a sick grin across his face, obeying the command he got from his superior.

"What the…" the man had no time to finish his statement. Fangs were embedded into his neck giving him unimaginable pain, pain that hurt so badly he couldn't even scream.

Finishing up, Sasuke released his fangs and licked the blood off his hands.

"Lovely…" he murmured looking down at the red liquid. Once again he began to burn the body taking away any evidence, besides the blood that was all over his mouth.

With his enhanced hearing, he heard a scream. A scream that sounded all too familiar to his liking.

'_Sakura!'_

"_Nah ah ah…you still have one man left."_

"B-But my lord! She's in danger! I have to…" Sasuke practically begged, tears welding in his red eyes.

"_YOU serve ME! Your needs and wants come second to my wants and needs!" _

Sasuke's eyes grew angry. And he made a decision.

"Fuck you."

And he ran off to save his love blocking out his superiors angry voice.

* * *

She was just coming home from work. She began to slowly back away, in complete and utter fear. Her heart pounded against his chest. A man, about 6 feet tall, with long jet black hair, combed into a pony tail, with two scars on his face, red eyes and fangs stalked her.

"My, my, your beautiful…too bad you're going to die." He said a large smirk coming to his face. Her eyes widened.

"W-What are you…?" She whispered. She was cornered with no chance of escaping no matter how hard she could've tried.

"A Vampire." He said with a smirk and lunged at her. Tears streamed down Sakura's face and she screamed once more. Her eyes widened when another person came to her rescue. A man she could tell. But when her savior tackled her attacker, she couldn't see them anymore. All she could hear was punches and kicks. And suddenly there was silence.

She began to walk out cautiously scared out of her wits. Suddenly…

BANG!

Her eyes widened and she turned around only to see her attackers body practically implanted into the cement, and her savior dropping down lightly landing on his feet but staying in the darkness. He had betrayed his own kind. But she didn't know. Rain began to pour. She stared at the man that saved her. She couldn't see him very well. She could see his height which was about 6 feet, and she could see that he was wearing jeans, combat boots, and a black sweater. She somehow trusted him.

He lightly glared at her. She wasn't moving at all. She was just standing there, staring at him. He didn't even care now whether she knew it was him or not, he wanted her to get out of this weather before she got sick. Also how didn't she know he wasn't another threat?

"Thank you…" She whispered to him. He nodded his head lightly. "C-Can…Can I have your name…please…" She whispered. She wanted to remember this man. She wanted to know who he was. Sasuke looked down. He was worried. If he told her, she would be frightened…however if he didn't she would be left in wonder.

Sasuke closed his eyes reaching a decision. He turned to go and scale the wall but was met with a desperate cry.

"Wait!" He turned his head to her. "I-If you won't tell me who you are…then please…a-at least…" She didn't know what to ask of him. She owed him, not the other way around. Sakura closed her eyes letting a lone tear fall down her face. She had no way to repay this man whatsoever. Sasuke saw right through her. He began to think. Her eyesight was pretty good, but there was no way she would be able to see in the dark. The moon light illuminated his hand, but somehow the sky still cried its tears. He gently lifted his hand and silently told her to come toward him.

She did as he said, stepping over the dead Vampire, and lightly walking over to him. She still couldn't see him although she was close to him. He caressed her face with a gentle touch. Almost as if he loved her. Sakura's eyes went soft feeling his want with the way he was holding her waist. Her eyes began to close feeling herself being drawn in. Soon she felt soft lips brush against hers.

They went into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Sakura savored the kiss. Her first kiss; given to a complete stranger who saved her life. Had she fallen in love, she didn't know...but she felt something strong for this guy.

Sasuke couldn't have been any happier than he was at the moment. Here he was, holding the girl of his dreams, in his arms, and he got her first kiss as well as she having his. He suddenly let her go and with a powerful leap, jumped against the wall, and to the next, and onto the roof; leaving her breathless.

* * *

She walked into her house closing the door behind her and leaning against the door. "Sakura?" Sasuke yelled out and ran towards her. "Sakura you had me worried and sick! Where were you?" He exclaimed playing the secretive card.

"I…I…I took the long way home." She said and walked passed him. _'Dear god, I haven't even seen the guy, or know his name, and I'm head over heels for him!' _Sakura thought.

"Don't lie to me Sakura! Where were you?" Sakura looked down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Sakura said. "Please Sasuke I'm tired…let's just go to bed." She said to him. Sasuke sighed on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

'_I kissed Sakura! I kissed Sakura! I kissed Sakura!'_

Sasuke sighed and hugged her. "Sakura, from now on…at least call me…you scared me so much." He said to her, playing the best friend card too. She smiled and nodded but her eyes widened at the feeling of his hands around her waist. Yes Sasuke hugged her often, but usually it was with his arms, she never felt his hands. His hands felt like her mystery guy that she had just kiss in the alley.

She watched his back walking away and stared at him. Sasuke was wearing jeans, and combat boots. She looked to the sofa, and there laid a sweater; a _black _sweater. She looked back at him. He turned to look at her.

"Saki?" he called to her turning and giving her a raised eyebrow. She walked up to him. She had this feeling. It was him. Their bodies pressed against each other, Sasuke couldn't even resist. Once again the two were drawn in. A bang came from the door.

The two snapped away from each other, turning only to see their best friend Naruto. "Sasuke!" He called to the raven haired man. Sasuke glared angrily.

"What do you want Dobe!" Sasuke growled at him. He kept in the more animalistic parts of his growl hidden so he wouldn't frighten Sakura.

"Dude…I know it probably means nothing to you…but your brother was found dead, in the alley at Kunai Street." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and hugged him. Sasuke looked at Naruto, letting his eyes turn red, with the three comma's around his pupil. He began to speak to Naruto through mind.

"_I killed him." Sasuke told Naruto._

"_W-What? Why?" Naruto practically yelled towards Sasuke._

"_He was trying to kill Sakura." _

"_Sasuke-teme…The rest of your clan! They'll go after you and her!" _

"_Not if they don't know I did it. And how can they find out? Itachi is dead. I hated him." _

Naruto looked to the side. He being a werewolf, he would know the pain in trying to be with the one you love, but being caught between your own kind and the one he loved. When he was with Hinata, his pack told him to choose. It was either the pack, or Hinata. Naruto chose Hinata, and it became a war between Hinata's family who was a believer in supernatural beings, and Naruto's Pack.

Naruto took Hinata, and ran far away to Konoha City. They have still been in hiding ever since.

* * *

Sakura gently lifted her head to look at Sasuke. She held something special for him for a long time, and the fact that he was probably the man…or…vampire that saved her made it grow even stronger. She slowly leaned in, placing a very light kiss onto his lips. Then wiggling out of his grasp and walking downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and her mouth was suddenly covered by a hand.

"Make any noise and I'll kill you." A voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble in fear. The voice was deep, and it had a sense of evil in it. She nodded reluctantly. He released his hold of her and turned her around. She came face to face with a man, who's skin was as pale as the moon, and with eyes that were gold and pierced through the soul.

"You have his heart…" He whispered and began to caress her face. Her eyes widened seeing the fangs in his mouth as he talked. "Now I'm gonna break it."

Her eyes widened and she gave into blackness.

* * *

Sasuke walked downstairs a little disappointed about not waking up before Sakura. He liked to see her semi messy hair when she just woke up. Continuing, he walked into the kitchen, only to see Sakura against the ground bleeding from her neck.

"SAKURA?" He ran to her body and looked down at her neck. The fact that the blood was literally here, and in front of him, gave him the urge to take the rest. His fangs grew out and his eyes turned back into red. He resisted himself. He swore he would never do it to her, no matter what.

He began to inspect the reason he neck was bleeding, only to see the shape of fang like teeth embedded into her skin. His eyes widened. He heard a chuckle and turned.

"What a terrible choice to disobey me Sasuke, especially since I knew about her." He said with a large smirk. "Poor thing…now she'll die…and oh…" He feigned a hurt look and tone. "It'll all be because of you." He ended. Sasuke let tears fall out of his eyes holding Sakura in his arms. He began to growl at the man who had done this.

"You'll pay for this…Orochimaru." Sasuke growled out. Orochimaru smirked.

"Nah ah ah. You wouldn't want dear Sakura-Chan to see you like this now would you?" and with a wave of his hand, Sakura's eyes snapped open in pain only to look straight at Sasuke. Tears fell from her eyes staring into his red ones.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered, not even caring that she had now seen his fangs and eyes.

"S-S-Sa..suke…-kun…" she whimpered out. Seeing her in this state made him even angrier.

"OROCHIMARU!" He screamed and began to turn into his full form. Black flames took over his skin, and his skin turned into a dark pale color, his hair grew out longer, and wings sprouted out of his back, looking like giant hands.

A fight raged between the two vampires and pretty soon Orochimaru was struck down.

"Now…you DIE!" Sasuke yelled and thrust his hand straight into Orochimaru's chest ripping out his beating heart. Orochimaru's eyes went wide with pain and watched as Sasuke literally threw his heart on the floor and stomped on it, stopping its movement, and stopping Orochimaru from breathing. Sasuke couldn't controlled himself. He launched his fangs into Orochimaru's corpse and began to remove the blood from the body. Even after removing every last drop it still wasn't enough, and Sakura, helpless and scared, gathered her strength to at least try and stop him.

"S-S-Sas…Sasuke…-ku-kun…" She called to him, only to regret it. Now his entirely black eyes laid their gaze onto her; more specifically, the blood on and around her. A grin came onto his face.

"Oh…My, my, my…how could I have forgotten about you my darling?" He said. His voice was evil, and it scared Sakura to no end. He let go of Orochimaru and began to walk over to her. Lifting her body by her arm he grinned almost maniacally, listening to her winces of pain and her sobs as she cried because of the pain.

"You're so beautiful…Now you shall be mine." He growled into her ear. He slammed her against the table and began to lick the bite.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun…s-stop." She cried out. Her tears constantly fell out of her eyes.

"I don't want to…your blood…your blood is what I've been wanting. Your blood is what I've been needing." He growled. His fangs released themselves and then embedded themselves into Sakura's neck causing her eyes to widen, and even more tears to fall from her eyes.

"S-Sa..uke…I…ove…y…ou…" she choked out as much as she could. Hearing this caused his eyes to widen and he released his fangs. He looked dead into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled, his fangs barred at her, drenched with her blood. She was fading fast. She gave him a smile though, as if he was no different.

"I…am…not lying…asuke…Y-You said yo-urself…you…could tell…if I was…lying…" He stared at her not believing what she was saying. But he knew her. He knew when she lied and when she told the truth. And she just told the truth.

"S-Sakura…" He whispered, and tears began to fall out of his own eyes, and he returned back normal, now fully realizing what he had done. She then gave into darkness.

* * *

She opened up her eyes and looked around, seeing she was in a hospital. She found she was alone. She looked to the time. 2:30 in the morning it read. She began to remember previous events that made her eyes widen. She noticed that around her it was dark, and once again began to look around for the one person she wanted…needed.

"You've been unconscious for 3 days…" her eyes widened and turned towards the voice.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said smiling at his presents. He looked away. She turned to come out of the bed. He told her otherwise.

"Stay in bed Sakura. You're still recovering. You lost a lot of blood." He said glaring at her lightly when she didn't listen to his instruction. Remarkably though…she reached him, placing her hands against his chest, which supposedly had no heart. Lies. He had a large heart that only beat for her.

"Go back to bed." He commanded her, no matter how much he liked the contact; he could never forgive himself for putting her in this weakened state. She didn't listen to him. She was stubborn, as always. She kissed him with a passion. Their tongues dance with each others and in this process, Sakura's eyes opened towards the doctor looking in the doorway. The doctor regretted it.

Sakura's eyes opened to reveal hungry gold eyes.

* * *

_**Eh. 8 days late. Sue me. I liked it. =D**_


	44. 45: The Princess and The Servant

_**Here's another one! Phew I'm on a roll. I'm just going plain awesome this month! =D!**_

* * *

He looked at her, while scrubbing the floor. He was on his knees with a small sponge, scrubbing as hard as he could so the king would be pleased once he walked into his living room. He hated it. He hated it so much but it beat being executed for not carrying out the king's will.

As much as he hated it, it was all worth it, for _her. _

"Hey teme…" His blond friend whispered, but his call fell on deaf ears. His raven haired friend was too busy staring the princess of their village. Although there were very few who were able to see her, the few that did, talked about her. Some, who were married, wished they weren't and they wished they were younger. She was only 17 years old; 17 and beautiful beyond measure. In his eyes though, she was more than beautiful, more than Goddess-like. In his eyes she was phenomenal.

Phenomenal; something and or someone that was extraordinary naturally. Something or someone unexplained.

But, the phenomenon he loved could never be with him. He was a peasant, not to mention a servant to her. He was one of the male servants who were lucky enough to be a servant to her. Her protective father did not…well more like restricted men from being around her. He wore tattered clothing. Patches covered the holes that were once there, but they were visible.

He could never comb his fingers softly through her soft, long, pink tresses. He could never stare into her emerald eyes for as long as he wanted. He could never kiss her lips whenever he pleased. He could never pleasure her. He could never excite her with gifts, or a large home, or such luxuries as that. He couldn't have her. He didn't deserve her. He was a peasant.

He was her caterer. All she had to do was lie down on her furniture, stretched out, snap her fingers, and he'd bring whatever she wanted. Then he'd feed her as much as she wanted.

But she wasn't like that.

She'd talk to him. She befriended him rather than treat him like dirt beneath her shoe.

"Damn it, teme!" The blond haired blue eyed boy called his best friend a little louder. They had to remain quiet. The princess was sleeping and he couldn't help but trace every line of her features with his onyx eyes. He angrily twitched when she began to stir due to the supposedly quiet call, which to his idiotic was more like his normal tone of voice.

He turned and glared and the blond loud mouth.

"What do you want dobe?" He half whispered, and half yelled, even if it was more on the whisper side. A little bewildered by the sudden comeback, the blond grinned sheepishly now realizing what he had done. Sasuke glared.

"Just wanted to talk…" Naruto admitted guiltily. Sasuke glared harder but stopped as soon as he heard his lovely goddess moan, a sign that she was awakening. Her jade green eyes revealed themselves to any witnesses, and as she rose from her position of the couch, her pink hair seemed to just fall perfectly. Sasuke's heart dropped into his stomach and he immediately dropped his head, deeming himself not worthy of looking at her. He, the peasant, deserved nothing that had to do with beautiful goddess he served. He was unworthy.

"Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…?" She stared at them. They were sent to clean here by her father while she was sleeping. She had no knowledge of them being here.

"Sorry for waking you up Sakura-Chan…hehe!" he said wiping the sweat of his forehead from the amount of work he was doing. Sasuke gave a signature grunt. He could never answer her directly unless he was alone with her. He didn't know why.

His eyes moved over to her only to see her angry. _'Who dares to anger you my goddess?'_

"He…He made you do this didn't he?" Sakura said standing. She wore a beautiful white dress that only had one sleeve, leaving the rest of her neck and shoulder exposed. Her dress then went fitted against her perfectly curved frame, and then split at both her hips. (Making her seem more tempting to Sasuke) She wore a gold band that sat on her against her forehead and wrapping around perfectly on her head. Three diamonds connected to the band, leaving it to dangle on her forehead, and either side on her temples.

Sasuke thought only two words looking at her. _"Simply gorgeous…,"_

"Sakura…" Sasuke said and tasted her name, trying to calm her.

"Good for nothing TYRANT!" She screamed and began to stomp out of the room towards her father in his study.

"Father what is the meaning of this! You have the servants getting on their knees to scrub the floor!" She yelled at the King. The same King who ruled the village with a cruel hand, ever since his Queen had died 10 years ago.

"The floor was dirty. I will not have my lovely daughter walking among such filth." He said with his head raised high in dominance, his crown gleamed in the light, showing that he was the King, and this was his domain.

She glared at the father she had long lost. "I don't know who you are anymore!" She yelled at him and ran towards her chamber. After slamming the light gold door behind her, she walked over to her pet wolf and looked at it for comfort. It's tail wagged, first seeing her walk in, but after seeing tears form in her eyes, the wolf began growling, wondering who dared to make his master cry.

She walked towards it and hugged it close. "Father…he's not the same anymore Shadow…I'd wish he return to me. He makes me want to run away almost each day I spend with him. But…I guess me being merciless, that's what's holding me back...,"

Sasuke walked into the room, a tray of food in his hand, holding it with steady balance. She looked up at him, her tears falling down her face. He hated those tears. He hated her father. He knew the reason she cried. She cried not for herself, but for the servants, and villagers in the kingdom. She was so selfless. Not caring about herself even if she had been pampered all of her life.

"Sakura…Don't cry…it's no big deal…We've been doing it for years." He tried to reassure her, tried to take away those tears, but the salty streams stayed on their path down her face. If possible…it somehow made her look even more beautiful. He put the tray of food down, knowing they were fully alone and they could now show their friendly affection towards each other. He hugged her close.

"It is a big deal Sasuke-kun." She said sadness drenched in her voice. Sasuke almost didn't hear it though. His dreams were coming true. He had her, in his arms, with her face only an inch away from his.

_She would be in the royal gardens. No one ever went there except for her, and the servants she called her friends. Sasuke would come to join her, watching her every move as she swayed…more like floated towards him. He held her close; his arms snaked around her waist tightly their faces only centimeters away from the others._

"_Sasuke-kun…kiss me. Take me away from this. I love you so much; I want to be with you forever. Father won't allow us. He wants a prince. But I don't. I want you. You are my prince. Please Sasuke-kun. You've done everything I asked you, now please, I ask you to kiss me…" She whispered, her breath fanning against his face._

_Their lips met, for he could not deny her. She was a princess after all and he was her servant._

"Sasuke-kun…" she called his attention, and he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Please forgive me…" He said, letting her go, once again feeling unworthy of having her, whether she was a friend or lover. She stared into his eyes. He looked back. Those jade green pools were doing what they did every time he looked into them. They captured him; wrapping him in chains, and leaving him to drown in the deep green sea that was her eyes. She looked down, releasing her spell that she didn't even mean to cast upon him.

"I…I wish someone would take me away Sasuke-kun…," She confessed to him. Sasuke's eyes widened. His heart began to race. He knew if he wanted to be that man, he would have to confess his undying, everlasting love for her. He thought of the ways he could confess, but no matter how many confessions he made in his head, each always ended with her rejecting him, simply because he wasn't good enough.

"I want a man; a strong man, of great nobility, and caring nature. One who sees me, for me, and not the freaking crown I wear." Sasuke stared at her. He smiled.

"You will find him Sakura. In fact, there have been rumors around the castle." He had devised a plan. He may be a peasant, but he was very smart. She turned completely interested. Curiosity filled her orbs, and her mouth slightly parted, due to somewhat shock and even more wonder.

"What rumors?" she said, gracefully walking over to him.

"One of the servants…he's in love with you. He treasures you. He speaks of how you bring out the best in him when no one else could. He speaks of fantasies that involve you and him." Sasuke told her truthfully. _'It is I, my love. I am the man who loves you ever so dearly.'_

"Who…Who is this man? I wish to know who he is…" When Sasuke stayed quiet and smirking she gave the most adorable pout in the world. "Please Sasuke-kun!" She slightly raised her voice. "I'll do anything!" She cried out. He gave a small smile and leaned in towards her ear.

"He says he'll meet you in the Royal Gardens at midnight, right by the Cherry Blossom tree." Her eyes widened. Blood flowed to her cheeks, a blush forming at the fanning of his breath. He pulled away, and if it wasn't for her being the controlled woman she was, she would've let out a cry of disapproval.

"Why must I wait?" She whined, with a childish nature in her essence. He chuckled.

"Fear of rejection. It holds many men back." He said looking into her eyes. "It would hurt their pride."

"…What's he like…" She asked him, sitting with him on her bed. "Have I seen him? Does he serve me?" She asked her questions, hoping to use process of elimination and to find out who this man of mystery was. Although most princesses did not have any knowledge of anything, Sakura had actually gained an education unlike them. She was just as brilliant in her mind, as she was beautiful beyond measure.

"Yes. You have seen him. And he does serve you." Sasuke told her, for he could not deny her will.

"Is he brave and caring?" She asked him, laying her head against Sasuke's shoulder; a friendly action that often showed between them.

"Brave as a lion, with a caring heart of an angel…at least towards friends and you."

"He's not caring to others?" She cocked her head to the side with a little bit of bewilderment; another childish gesture. It caused him to chuckle.

"That will be up to you to decide. He respects others, but when it comes down to you and his friends he cares very little about other people." He explained to her. She gave a warm smile.

"Is he strong?" She asked the question and Sasuke couldn't help but mesmerize the movement her lips made with each word. They were so tempting, but he had to remain in control. He would have to wait until midnight to take her into his arms, and kiss those soft lips gently.

"Yes." He answered. Her heart raced and he knew she was excited.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said and kissed him on the cheek. A small blush came onto his face which he quickly hid turning away and shielding his eyes from her view with his long bangs that framed his face. His hair stood up uncontrollably spiking in the back. She yawned, and although she tried to hide it, he noticed. There was nothing he didn't notice about her; from her tone of voice to the way she swayed gracefully as she walked.

"I shall leave you now. I can see you are still very tired from your trip back from the Sand Village. Get some rest Sakura." He said pushing her down against the bed, knowing her stubbornness. He lightly took off her crown and placed it on her desk, and covered her with the sheets.

"Sasuke-kun…" She called before she went into her slumber.

"hn?"

"The Prince in the Sand Village's name is Gaara…," She said. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"He's a bastard." She stated. It caused him to laugh and she smiled.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." He said, and gave her a kiss on the forehead unconsciously. His eyes widened with hers at the sudden action. He never kissed her forehead, or her cheek. Naruto, and their friend Hinata have, yes, but never did Sasuke. His own heart stopped. He feared he gave himself away. He maintained a calm posture, and instead pulled away smiling warmly at her.

She stared at him for a good moment.

"Sleep well Sakura." He whispered to her leaving her with one thought.

'_Is it you…?' _She closed her eyes, and went into her slumber with that thought.

He stayed for a moment, admiring the beauty. He allowed his hand to very tenderly caress a lock of her pick hair, and lightly twist it, toying with it.

"My dear love…Tonight I shall reveal myself to you. Hopefully you will accept me. Then, I will take you far away from here, and you may live a happy life." He whispered both to himself and to her.

* * *

Sakura awoke, looking at the sundial she saw the moons shine cast the time of 11:40, obviously in the night. The moon shined full illuminating her as she walked towards the Royal Gardens and towards the Cherry Blossom tree she, and her friends would hang around. Although her friends were servants they often had many laughs. They were better friends than the royal snobs she had to constantly meet and hang out with.

She got there by at least 11:55. The Royal Gardens was very large, and the Cherry Blossom tree Sasuke said the man who loved her would meet her at, was at the far end of the Gardens. She climbed it, sitting on a branch giving wonder.

Naruto served her, but he was with Hinata, making Sakura immediately cross him out.

Sasuke served her.

Neji served her, but he was in love with Tenten, so Sakura eliminated him from the list of who the strange man could be.

Kiba served her.

Shikamaru served her, but he was with Ino.

Choji served her but was in love with some girl.

Shino served her but like Choji was in love with someone.

That left Sasuke and Kiba. Sakura sighed. She wished it was someone other than Kiba. It would be way easier to eliminate then. She had a feeling, it was Sasuke. In her heart, but now that she found it could be Kiba, she was a bit worried. She liked Kiba, but nothing more than a brother. Sasuke…Sasuke was a different story…

In fact…she loved Sasuke. Her heart ached now realizing that it was Sasuke who spoke of the man. Meaning it couldn't be him. It was someone else, and that someone was most likely Kiba. She let a tear flow own her face. He would never love her. She was the daughter of a tyrant; the same tyrant that killed his parents. She looked down. Why she had to pay for her father's mistake, she may never know. Everyone, and she knew, everyone looked at her father with fear, because of this, when they just as much as heard of her, they seemed to shiver and shrivel into microscopic puddles; as if they were expecting her to be worse.

She wrapped her own arms around herself, trying to find comfort and solace, curling herself into a small ball just a little, with her legs against her chest. But it never came.

She heard a noise. It made her head rise and turn towards it. There she saw a figure with a black cloak on. She stared suspiciously and stayed on the branch, not knowing who this person was, and what exactly they were capable of doing. Although she could defend herself very well, she'd much rather avoid a fight.

Don't want another execution because this guy got beat up, and it being because he was trying to hurt the King's daughter.

"Who are you and state your purpose for being here! No other except royalty can be permitted in the Gardens!" She said showing this guy that she meant business. She would not be trifled with, no matter who this person was.

"I did not come here to hurt you princess." The person said, and she recognized the voice almost instantaneously.

"S-Sasuke-kun…," She called watching as he removed the hood. "What are you doing here?" She asked him hoping down from the tree, letting Sasuke catch her, and place her on the ground lightly.

"I believe I told you the man who loved you dearly would meet you here at midnight." He said giving a small smile. Sakura looked down.

"He's nowhere in sight. Maybe he doesn't love me…maybe the rumors are wrong." She turned away from him to turn and look at the moon. "I'm never going to leave here…" She whispered. Two strong wrapped around her waist causing her eyes to widen.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" She whispered almost out of breath because of the feeling of his arms around her. To her it felt so right. To him, it felt so perfect.

"My dear Princess…the rumors aren't wrong. There is a man, who loves you beyond measure. A man who looks at the real you and not the crown you wear." He whispered into her ear, smelling her scent. She turned in his arms, with her eyes wide.

"I-I…I-It's…you…" She whispered breathless. He gave a gentle smile.

"Since the first moment I laid my eyes on you my love…" he whispered leaning into her ear holding her tighter.

"H-How…" He heard the tears in her voice, and looked into her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. "How, could you love me? I'm the daughter of the man that killed your family. How, can you even stand to look at me?" She cried out, only to be stopped by lips pressing against hers. Her eyes stayed wide through the kiss and she let more tears fall. He pulled away and stared into her wide eyes.

"You are not your father. You don't deserve to pay for his mistakes." He said hugging her waist even tighter if that was even possible.

"You…are you serious?" she asked. He brushed his lips against hers.

"In all my 10 years serving you…serving you since I was 8 years old my love…I have never ever lied to you. Not once, have I not told you the truth." He whispered. He could only see her. He could see and smell her. There was nothing else he wanted.

She looked back at him. Her jade eyes were full of shock, and yet somewhat relief. She was shocked at his words, but relieved because of them as well. He loved her, the same way she loved him. Her hand traveled from his forearm, up against his chest and placed itself on his face. She stared back into his onyx orbs searching for any kind of lies. There was none. Not a pinch of untruth.

"Sasuke-kun…kiss me again…," She whispered the words of his dreams, and as always, he could not deny her. When it was over she moved her lips to his ear, leaving her breath to fan on it, making him shiver.

"Take me away…," She said once more. "You, me, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and all of our other friends…let's all leave this place, and never come back." She whispered now looking dead into his eyes. He smiled warmly and kissed her lips as his answer.

* * *

Sasuke threw his and Sakura's sack, over his shoulders, even though she insisted on carrying it herself. They stood at the village gates, ready to leave and were just waiting for Sakura. Although he began to get worried about his princess, along with their other friends, it went away immediately watching as she walked up with a white robe, with the hood covering her pink head.

She smiled and lifted the robe revealing her pink hair and shaking it making it dance with the wind that came by.

"Are we ready?"

"Sakura-Chan…where's your crown?" Hinata asked cocking her head to the side. Sakura looked down. She reached into her sleeve and took out the gold, and diamond studded tiara.

"I couldn't leave it behind…I figured it would hurt father a little bit too much." She said giving a sad smile. "I left a note…one that should at least ease his heart a little bit, and maybe he can rule the Kingdom with a bit more kindness." Sakura continued looking at her friends, the same ones that served her every will. They cleaned for her, took care of her, fed her, and all of the above. She smiled a bit more. They were now free.

"Come on…Let's get going before a guard spots us from somewhere." Sakura said and walked next to Sasuke hoping onto a black horse holding his torso. The rest of the gang got on their, own horses in pairs. The Kingdom would not notice if there were 6 horses missing. But if it was more than 6 they would sure as hell find out and would want to find out who took them. Since there were 11 people in their little family, they had the perfect number of horses, to pair up into twos.

Sasuke then gave the motion for the horse to ride off, following the six other horses.

_3 years later _

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked at her husband. Once her servant, but now…pretty much nothing's changed no matter how much she tried to get him to stop serving her. He constantly served her, sometimes clothing her, with food, and she had no choice but to eat it, unless she wanted him to give her…a long night if you will say. Sometimes she enjoyed it, but there were those little bits of times where she found it too tiring.

"What's wrong?" She said hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. He turned and kissed her lips gently.

"A messenger dog…they found us…" Her eyes widened at his statement. They had to leave, and get a new location. Everyone lived in a large house, they had put together, and they could all be executed. She knew her father would have them executed. He had done it to a prince once, when the prince tried to kiss her, at the age of 13. Prince Rock Lee never had a chance of getting out of her father's wrath, and her father, who was about to go to war with Rock Lee's Kingdom, then gave a large amount of money in order to keep war out of the predicament.

"Not for the reason you're thinking though my love…" He whispered. Her face and eyes filled with confusion.

"Your father gave into illness. He passed away. All this time…he didn't make an heir…you're still the heir to the throne…and the kingdom is right now on the brink of collapsing on its own weight. People are fighting saying who should be king or queen." Sasuke explained to her. She looked down. This meant she would have to go back. This meant that she would have to rule the kingdom.

"Sakura…"

"What about what we have…what about our home, our life. Things will be so much more different." Sakura said to Sasuke sitting next to him. A smile appeared on his face.

"Sakura…you have to decide. Whatever it is that you decide we will all be with you." He said and kissed her once again. Sakura looked to down and closed her eyes, sighing.

* * *

She kneeled on the grass lightly, turning her head watching her love come through the gold gates that led to the Royal Gardens where she was. She enjoyed the breeze that past her. Many people didn't approve of their love. They said he could never be her king. They said he didn't deserve to be her king. They said he couldn't be her king.

He smiled at her. "Hello there, love." He said to her. He went and sat down beside her, letting her shift so that she leaned against him. He smiled even more. She was his whole world.

"Hello my darling." She replied to him, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I've missed you my Queen. Even a few hours seems like an eternity without you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled a bit more, and caressed his face. She stood, wearing a tube top dress, graciously hugging her curves. She had necklace made of platinum and diamonds, and her crown sat on her head with more diamonds than before, symbolizing that she was head of the village. She then had a crystal against her forehead. Her right arm had a sleeve that started under her shoulder and tied against her arm with a gold band. She gave a kiss to his lips. Her left arm was left bare.

Just because her people didn't approve of her being with a peasant, meant that she had ended it.

Sasuke too wore a crown. He had on a red himation, reaching his ankles. His crown was gold, with many jewels in it.

"I missed you too my love." She said and kissed his cheek. Sasuke gave a playful glare. She gave a light laughing seeing the error of her ways, and kissed his lips passionately.

"The war with the Sound Village has now been resolved. We can now live in peace." Sasuke informed the woman he still considered his goddess. A smile crept onto her face at the news.

"Does that please you my Queen?" He asked her kissing her cheek and then moving a little lower to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, followed by a content smile.

"Yes…very much." She answered. Sasuke placed a hand against her stomach that was starting to swell a bit. His eyes turned even warmer, if that was possible. They had given everyone a higher position. Naruto was their Advisor, and head of the Army. Hinata was his wife. Neji, was their second Advisor, and was second in command with the army with Tenten as his wife as well. Shikamaru was their third Advisor, as well as the War Strategist, and Ino was at his side as his proud wife. He would give strategies, on how to defeat their enemies. Choji was a part of the army itself. Shino was now the scientist of the town, finding out about their surroundings and what they had no knowledge of yet. Kiba was a Tracker. He would help find missing people or enemies of their village.

Everything was perfect.

This was the story…of the Princess and The Peasant.


	45. 46: Weekends

_**I was on the train, and I figured…hey why not? Soooo LET'S GOOO! DATTEYBAYOO! =D! EVERYBODY DANCE! **_

_**Coommeee ooonnn…daaaannnnccceee…you know you wanna, even if it's just a little bit. I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! YA LIKE TO…MOVE IT! XD ;)**_

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the train car door as it began to move through the tunnels. Finally, the weekend had come. Today was Friday. And although he loved the weekend, nothing ever really happened, besides hanging out with his friends. He looked to his friends who laughed at his best friend Naruto for hitting himself in the head against the train pole. The other people on the train had mixed emotions about the large group of friends. Some reminisced on times when 'they were young' and 'the good old days'. Others, mostly men who had just gotten off a long days work, growled and glared at the group saying it was disrespectful how they were acting.

Sasuke sighed once more. Monday would come soon. He hated Monday with a passion, and if Monday was a person, he would kill it. But, unfortunately for Sasuke, and luckily for Monday, it was nothing but the name of a day.

"This is a Konoha bound 6 local train…" The robotic woman said through the microphone. People got out the train which isn't what caught Sasuke's interest at this particular stop.

It was the girl who got in.

He recognized her from his high school. She was a new student, who had just transferred from a Suna high school a good 2 months ago. She had long beautiful pink hair that cascaded down to her lower back, and bright emerald green eyes that shined brightly and shimmered with intelligence and confidence, and yet they had a childish essence about them. He was able to talk to her in school, but only a few words before being interrupted either by his fan girls, her already fully grown fan boys, or one of their friends. Upon seeing her, Sasuke's heart pounded. He wondered why.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, and rather Sakura's own best friend screamed and literally glomped her in the now empty train car. She laughed. The laugh made adrenaline run through Sasuke's veins. What was this feeling? He didn't know.

"Sasuke-kun…" She called his name and walked up to him. Sakura placed her hands against his chest and stood lightly on her toes, and placed her lips against his. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her back, pushing his tongue out to ask for permission into his mouth. Her arms ended up loosely around her neck, and she opened her mouth to let their make out session continue. After separating only because of lack of air, she leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha…I want to be with you forever…"

Before he could proclaim his feelings back at her, his name was screamed.

"TEME!"

Sasuke snapped from his daydream.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly.

"Dude, you're drooling." Kiba pointed out laughing out at the Uchiha clutching at his sides. Sasuke glared at the brown haired dog lover and punched him square in the face.

Then he heard the sweetest giggle. He looked to see Sakura giggling at him. _'She likes that? Or is it that she liked the way I reacted?' _He thought to himself. Wiping the drool from his face with the back of his hand, he gave a satisfied smirk, at Kiba's unconsciousness.

"So Sakura-Chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders, even if Sasuke didn't like the gesture; he knew it was nothing but a brother-sister like thing.

"Mm…I figured I'd hit a movie." She said shrugging, and out of boredom, grabbed onto the poles and climbed them, letting her body hang, and her legs wrap around the pole. Sasuke gave a small smile. There was the child in her.

She smiled grandly, at Sasuke, and his heart warmed, and ached a bit.

"Sasuke-kun you never said hi to mmeeee!" she whined childishly, knowing that he actually liked it from her. Of course from fan girls he hated it, but when it came down to her, he found it adorable. The little times they talked, they found out much about each other, and surprisingly, like no other person on this planet, she could read him perfectly. She could read him like an open text, with the largest letters there could be. He gave a smirk, even though she could see it was more of a smile.

"Hey Sakura…," He said, with an amused tone in his voice. She stuck her tongue out. Something she knew he found too cute.

"Too late, chicken butt!" She taunted.

"It's never too late Pinky." He taunted back, smirking more. She let go of the pole and let her feet touch the ground and walk over to him with her arms crossed.

"Meany."

"Annoying."

"Emotionally Constipated Bastard!"

"Emotionally Crazy Moron."

"Coo-Coo, for Coco Puffs!"

"What?"

"I WIN!" She proclaimed with jumping around, and cheering. Sasuke twitched, and then sighed in defeat. Their other friends laughed. Finally the group of twelve teenagers got off at their stop and headed for the movies. Sakura and Sasuke went ahead to get the seats, while the others did other things such as getting the food, or getting their own tickets.

"Sakura, are you sure you can handle this movie…it's pretty scary." Sasuke said, hoping to intimidate her. Instead, she smiled. They were going to see _My Soul to Take_. He knew she liked Slasher-films like this but he was really hoping to get to sleep over at her home again. They lived right by each other, so if they went to each other's house often, which was also how they had gotten to know each other so well. Last time, they had hot chocolate, and had a mega pillow fight. Then they watched all the Halloween Movies, and fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Sasuke especially liked it when she fell asleep in his arms. Her body against his just felt so…right.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Besides, if not, then you'll be there to protect me right?" She said placing her head on his shoulder. His heart raced.

"Y-Yeah…" He blushed.

"You gonna sleep over again?" She asked. He looked sadly at her. She had lost her parents at the age of two years old, and didn't like being alone.

"Sure, why not." He said and saw her smile, and snuggle closer to him. He took her soda, drinking large gulps and then put it back in the cup holder. He wrapped an arm around her, and like when they were sleeping against each other, it felt right; like she belonged there. He hadn't dated any other girl, because they didn't see him for…him. They only saw him, for the money he had, his looks, whatever other material things he had, that's what they wanted him for.

But Sakura…when she first saw him, she didn't squeal, didn't blush…she simply smiled, and tried to be friends with him. At first he was hesitant, but seeing her for the first time, made him want to let her in. And when he discovered she lived right next door, he knew he had found someone he could trust.

With his words…and maybe even his heart.

The rest of the group finally joined them. The seating arrangements went as followed.

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and a girl Kiba came with. He could be considered the playboy of the school.

The movie started, and Sasuke just couldn't help but love, how whenever Sakura got scared she would grab his free hand, and snuggle even closer to him, looking for his protection. In order to give that to her, he tightened his hold around her, and squeezed her hand lightly.

Walking out the theatre, they began to yell about the movie. Yep. This was a strange group of kids alright.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow…for once you don't believe it?" Kiba said smirking. Naruto at first didn't get it, but then found that the dog lover was making fun of his catch phrase 'believe it'.

"KIIIBBAAA!" He yelled and tackled him, and they began to fight. Sakura laughed as Hinata held her hand. Surprisingly, when Sakura came to the school, she already knew Hinata. They then confirmed that Sakura was born here in Konoha City and she stayed here a little bit, until she had been found by the Census and forced to go to an Orphanage. She then ran away from that Orphanage and into Suna City, to get some cover. Then she finally came back, missing her best friend Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan, can I stay at your place. I'm…scared of the movie." Hinata said. Sasuke twitched.

'_No! Tonight it was supposed to be me and her! Please god, let something come up! Please, please, please, please, please!'_ He begged god. Surprisingly, God seemed to hear him.

"You can't Hinata. You father wants you home tonight." Neji said looking down at the text Hinata's father just sent him. They were cousins and Neji was very overprotective of her.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan. Next time!" Sakura said squeezing her hand. Hinata nodded.

While walking to Sakura's house, Sasuke smiled when she asked a particular question. He had her on his back, piggy back style. She proclaimed that she deserved to be carried because of her victory in their little insulting contest. He didn't complain one bit.

"Sasuke-kun, have you ever had a girl friend?"

"No." He answered closing his eyes with a smile. _'But I would love to have you as my first…'_

"Neh? But you're the "heartthrob of the school"! Naruto-nii-kun said it himself!" She said, once again, a bit of youth showing through; the youth of a 3 year old to be more accurate. He chuckled, and caressed her knee lightly with his thumb, still holding her.

"Hn. I guess I am the heartthrob of the school. But I've never really found any girls who could love me for me." He said. _'I haven't found any girls like you Sakura…'_ She laid her head against his neck and he could feel her smile against his skin.

"You?" he asked out of the blue smirking when he felt her breath hitch.

"No…I haven't either." This made him shocked. At least 1 or 2 boyfriends he was expecting to hear, but none?

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me. Who wouldn't want you?" Sasuke asked turning his head slightly to get a small view of her pink head.

"Like you, I haven't found a guy who could love me for me…," She murmured into his ear. He gave a small smile then turned his head back to the road. He didn't expect her to say the next few words she uttered.

"But…when I moved here, I think I found one…," His heart stopped. Who? He would find out. If it was Naruto, Sasuke would surely rip his own hair out and then just start pounding on Naruto. At least until the Dobe got a concussion or maybe even until he bled to death.

Hey it wasn't the first time he beat on Naruto before. Them being boys, they've had their fights.

"Oh, really?" He was hoping and praying to god she wouldn't hear the sadness in his voice. Once again, God was being nice to him today.

"Yeah…" She said. She was still smiling.

"Does he make you happy?" He asked. He felt her nod.

"Good…otherwise, you let me know if he breaks your heart. I'll kill him." He said and listened to her laugh at the comment.

* * *

After a full night of movies, popcorn, teasing, and pillow fights, the two teens relaxed on the couch and went into their slumber. Well...Sakura did.

Sasuke stared down at Sakura's sleeping form. Her head was on his chest and she was in between his legs, sometimes murmuring one thing, and lifting her head to the crook of his neck. He found out that she could remember scents. The scents of friends calmed her, and gave her a confirmation of them being there. This way she knew she wasn't alone.

He stroked her hair out of her face and smelled it. Cherry blossom…A beautiful namesake, as well as one of the most heavenly smells that ever hit his nose.

"Mmm…I love…you too…" She murmured. His heart panged. He hoped whoever this guy was, wasn't trying to just get into her pants. If that was the case, he would surely go on a rampage. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. It wasn't his first time doing it. She gave a light whimper. Sasuke gently rubbed her back. That was a sign that her nightmares were coming. It was not his first time comforting her on her nightmares. Her nightmares always consisted of her being alone.

She wasn't scared of heights, spiders, insects, or darkness…but she was terrified of being alone.

"Sakura…," he called her, lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Shh…I'm right here Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She began to cry. It was not his first time witnessed those tears. He hugged her close whispering calming phrases into her ear.

"I…I thought I lost you….." She cried and sobbed. He rubbed her back. His hand went up and down; the comforting gesture then went into soothing circles.

"You'll never lose me Sakura. I promise. No one will ever take me away from you." He whispered, and then looked into her eyes. "The same way no one will ever take you away from me." He ended. She wiped her tears and smiled. She practically implanted her body into his and didn't want to go. Sasuke caressed her hair and welcomed the warmth that enveloped him with her against him.

"Shhh…" He whispered continually calming her. He never stopped until he himself fell into his own slumber.

* * *

The two woke up the next day. Saturday…what to do on a Saturday?

Sasuke began to make the girl her pancakes. She begged him to do it because… "she would die from lack of pancake mix in her circulation". Sasuke rolled his eyes at first, but then of course, she decided to actually pretend she was dying, making gasping noises and choking noises and giving Sasuke her "last words". Her "last words" were "don't let them win", obviously a line stolen from the game Mirror's Edge.

She sat cross legged on the table with a wide grin. She beamed when he put the pancake mix into the pan, and got even happier when he gave her the plate of pancakes, with syrup on it and butter.

"Yay!" She yelled and went down on the pancakes. Sasuke sweat dropped. Why did he love this girl again? Oh wait…because of the way she was. When she finished she placed the empty plate to the side.

"Sakura…," She turned to him calling. Syrup was on the side of her lips.

"You have some syrup on your face." Sasuke pointed out. She tried in vain to wipe it off, but achieved no success. He sighed smiling.

"Here…," He placed his hand on her face, and used his thumb to wipe the syrup away. Once the sticky substance was gone the two stopped for a second. Their faces were close since Sasuke leaned in to get a closer look at the syrup to make sure he wiped it all off, and his hand cupped her face.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. Sasuke stared, his eyes going into a small haze as he leaned in closer.

BAM!

"SASUKE-TEMEEE! SAKURA-CHANNN!"

The two instantly pulled away from each other. Sasuke glared at the dobe, who decided to let himself in rather than KNOCK!

"Hey guys! We're headed to the park! Let's go!" He commanded and dragged the two out.

'_I was so damn close. Just an inch left! Just one! God are you back to being cruel to me again!' _Sasuke screamed in his head. He wanted to bang his head against something.

Sakura simply laughed, and that somehow made Sasuke's thoughts a bit brighter.

Sasuke watched as Sakura was swinging on the swings. Her pink hair flew around and a peaceful smile claimed her lips. She had her eyes closed. She said it felt like she was flying. Sasuke shook his head.

He really hoped this guy who she supposedly found to like her for her, would actually keep his word.

Sasuke laid on his bed, and heard tapping against his window. He turned. _'Sakura…?'_

He walked over, and opened the balcony door. "Sakura, what are you doing here…you should be asleep. It's 3 in the morning." He told her feeling concern for her health.

"You should be sleeping too Sasuke-kun." She countered.

"Hn. Touché…" She smiled at another victory she had won. Then she wrapped herself into his bed, with him beside her and his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, but loosely so she would be comfortable. He knew she liked the tender, caring, and rather protective hold he had.

* * *

Waking up the next morning meant Sunday; a lazy day, a day that everyone hated because it was one more day from Monday; the worst day of the week. The two teens laid tangled against each other, sleeping. It was around 12:30 in the afternoon, and the two looked practically inseparable.

Sakura's right leg, wrapped over Sasuke's hip, and his left leg was locked in between hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, unwilling to let her go, and Sakura's face, buried into the crook of Sasuke's neck, while she had her own arms wrapped around his torso. It was a bizarre position, and surprisingly the two were comfortable.

Sasuke was the first to awaken, lightly pulling Sakura's head up. She was still sleeping. He wanted to kiss her, but was worried on what she would do. Today being Sunday all he wanted to do was kiss Sakura, and sleep in her arms. Would she deny him for the guy she had told him about? Or maybe…if he begged on his knees, she would give him a chance to try and make her happy; to make her pleased with him.

He kissed her lips lightly and tenderly…maybe another one wouldn't be so bad…right? His lips kissed hers again. Maybe another. Another kissed ensued from him.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Another.

And finally, he laid another long kiss on her, only to feel her begin to kiss back. He was shocked but didn't stop the lip lock. A make out session came into play, a tongue battle raged between the two teens only to be won by the male while the female helplessly moaned as he explored her cavern. Air began becoming a minor factor between them, and they broke away.

Sasuke opened his eyes panting, only to see Sakura doing the same. _'S-She knew who she was kissing?'_

She smiled, reading his eyes, seeing the shock.

"I never told you who the guy was Sasuke-kun…" She said and caressed his face.

"His name…is Sasuke Uchiha…." She said smiling. At that moment Sasuke captured her lips again.

"I love you…" He whispered when they broke apart. As much as Sasuke hated Sundays because the next day was Monday, we was liking…well _loving_ this Sunday.

"I love you too…" She whispered.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the train car door as it began to move through the tunnels. Today, was Monday; the worst day of the week. He twitched; stupid Monday, not being a stupid person. He gave a low growl. His friends laughed and laughed at their other friend, and allowed annoyed looks as well as the reminiscent ones from strangers to bore through them. The people walked out the train, and once again, it was not them who caught his interest.

It was the girl who got in.

She stepped in. Her pink hair laid beautifully down, without her even trying. Sasuke smiled at her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled bear hugging the poor girl. She smiled at laughed, allowing herself to be, death hugged.

"Sasuke-kun…," She called his name and walking up to him, standing on her toes lightly, and placing her hands against his chest. She then kissed him on his lips tenderly. Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed back. Sasuke smiled. It was funny how almost all his life, if Monday was a person, he would torture and kill it. But now…

Mondays weren't so bad anymore to Sasuke.


	46. 47: One Drunk Night

_**AACCCKKKK! ANOTHER ONE! I'M AMAZINNNGGGG! MY WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN CURED! =D!**_

…_**why didn't I get these burst of ideas in the first place…O_o…..**_

* * *

'_Dumb, stupid, ignorant, egotistical, trapped in the closet, narcissist!'_

Sakura's mind twitched with even more insults for…who else?

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had returned a good 1 year ago. Naruto took him in almost instantaneously; after beating the crap of the Uchiha that is. From the details Naruto had described, to a pretty pleased Sakura, Sasuke wasn't going to be leaving the village anytime soon. But that isn't what was bothering her.

After a while of avoiding him, and ignoring him in every way possible, they had to meet at their old meeting spot at the bridge.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and bear hugged the strongest kunochi of the village. Sakura smiled and laughed as Naruto picked her up and swung her in the air and placed her down again. Behind him came the Uchiha, who, for a moment, stared at their current position. Naruto held her waist grinning from ear to ear, and Sakura's hands were placed around his neck and she smiled warmly at Naruto. It was a startling site for the Uchiha. Had she really gone for the Dobe? No. Impossible. It couldn't be. She still loved him.

…Did she?

Sasuke let his hands curl into fist inside his pockets. This wasn't supposed to happen. The dobe wasn't supposed to have won her heart. Yes he had been gone for eight years but there is no way she had dismissed her love for him. His mother, when she was alive, used to talk about how love could be carved into the soul, and could never leave, both a woman and a man.

So why was the dobe holding her like this? And why was she giving him…_that look_. _That soft warm look._

Sasuke twitched. _'Calm down…it's probably just a misunderstanding.'_

"Yo!" The three suddenly heard, and there stood the notoriously late, silver haired sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Isn't this great now? We're Team Seven again!" Naruto yelled placing an arm around Sasuke still having Sakura in his hold. Kakashi gave a smile under his mask that only the three adults before him could know to be a smile.

Sakura squirmed out of Naruto's grasp eager to avoid being too close to Sasuke. Naruto let go of Sasuke and turned to Sakura.

"Neh…Sakura-Chan?" Naruto called watching she leaned against the rail of the bridge.

"So what's up Kakashi-sensei? Why exactly do we have to meet here together? It's not like we're a team anyway." Sakura said crossing her arms and ignoring Naruto's confused call. She wore her usual ninja outfit. Sasuke wore something similar to his black outfit he wore to the Chunin exams many years ago, but of course they were bigger in order to suit his grown and rather muscular body. Naruto wore his usual outfit as well. Kakashi was shocked by this as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

"A-Ah…well, Tsunade wanted me to tell y-you that you would now be assigned missions as the newly formed Team Seven." Kakashi said staring at the young girl he considered a daughter. And obviously out of fear, which was clearly displayed by his stuttering. Sakura secretly glared at the ground. She was entirely against this. Sasuke didn't deserve to be taken back into their arms this easily. She closed her eyes.

"Whatever. Is this all, I have some things I need to get done." Sakura said biting her tongue after that sentence. She was _hating_ this.

"Yes…that is all…," Kakahsi said staring at the young girl he himself had practically raised. Sakura's life wasn't as great as everyone thought it was.

Being abandoned wasn't considered an amazing life nowadays…was it?

Kakashi didn't know. Over the years he had seen a few generations switch the meaning of words. Malice was now considered love somehow. He had witnessed kids saying they hated the other, and then the kid would reply 'I love you too'.

What was going on with the world?

Sakura sighed and began to walk away. Naruto turned to her. _'…Sakura-Chan?' _Naruto thought in his mind. He tried and tried to register what was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew Sakura ever since she was 4 years old, and he was 5. So why couldn't he read his best friend? It was like she was a different person. He then noticed Sasuke began follow her and followed the two himself.

Sakura stopped and sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"Why are _you_ following _me_ and what do _you_ want?" Sakura practically spat at him. Naruto's eyes widened. He was getting vibes to stay out of this. You know; those tingling instincts you get when you either got to get away from something or get closer to something. Sasuke knew himself that he deserved to be talked to this way by her, but his pride however, felt entirely different.

"Hn. I'm not following you. I have no reason to. I am simply walking you to your destination. If you were smart, you'd know that I also walk this way to go home."

Her eyes glared darkly and Sasuke didn't want to admit that her glare made his heart stop and sink to the ground.

"Oh believe me _Uchiha _I'm smart, just not a stalker considering the fact that I didn't know that." She said and turned to continue walking. Sasuke wanted to keep his mouth shut before he made things worse. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her…,

But once again his pride felt contrary to his wants.

"Oh I beg to differ." This caused Sakura to stop. "As I remember correctly, you loved me with all your heart, and would do anything for me." He knew he crossed the line and had probably awakened the devil. She turned shaking a bit violently.

"_What did you just say_?" Naruto himself gulped at the hatred that was soaked in her voice and wanted badly to intervene but he knew he would probably get caught in the crossfire. Sasuke smirked. Damn pride controlling him.

"You heard me. So, now what Sakura? You gonna run up to me and hug me crying into my chest?" Then WAM!

Sasuke Uchiha was punched and sent to the floor.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THAT UCHIHA! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER EVEN BOTHERED COMING BACK! ME AND NARUTO SHOULD'VE LET OROCHIMARU TAKE YOUR SORRY ASS!" Sakura yelled and stalked off pissed beyond imagination. This time Naruto decided to say something.

"Neh! Sakura-Chan wait! Come back! Teme didn't mean to say that!" Naruto called out trying to talk things out.

"NO NARUTO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at him, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke glaring.

"Teme! You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said as Sasuke got up. "Are you really that stupid? Why would you say that to her!" Naruto continued.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said and walked off. Naruto glared and went to try and find Sakura.

* * *

'_Dumb, stupid, ignorant, egotistical, trapped in the closet, narcissist!'_

Sakura's mind twitched with even more insults for…who else?

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura walked into the bar and immediately asked for shots of Whiskey. Oh, this is going to bad…

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto continued looking around for Sakura until he passed a bar full of pretty loud men, chanting out. Naruto shook his head. Sakura wouldn't go there. She wasn't like the mentor she considered a mom. There was no way Tsunade rubbed off on her, even though his own mentor's perverted mind rubbed off on him. But Sakura was smart. She would know not to go there. With that he continued on.

* * *

Sakura held a bottle of whiskey upwards and chugging it down her throat. Finally the bottle emptied and she slammed it against the table.

"NEXT!" She yelled and the men cheered. She then got up onto the table.

"YOSH! ARM WRESTLING MATCH! WINNER GETS AS MUCH MONEY AS THEY WANT!" Sakura yelled earning cheers from eager men to prove their strength to her, and maybe be able to take her you-know-what.

She sat down and drank another shot of whiskey that the bartender had filled for her. She had been asking for them ever since three in the afternoon, and was still going strong even if it was now six pm. She then watched drunkenly as a very buff man, maybe a construction worker, sat in front of her and placed his elbow on the table.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting. How about it, babe?" he gave her a sly grin. Sakura gave a cat-like purr, and let her half lidded eyes look back into the man's'.

"How so?"

"If I beat you, you let me take you home. If you beat me…" He took out a full stack of hundreds. "I'll triple our bet." Sakura gave a grin.

"Deal."

* * *

Naruto panted, leaned against a wall, and looked to the floor. He had been searching for Sakura all day.

"Hn. Dobe." He heard in front of him. Naruto looked up glaring. Naruto hadn't eaten all day, and it was all because Sasuke was too caught up in his pride to realize that he should've said an apology right there those few hours ago. He should've said _'I'm sorry. I left because I didn't want you to be killed by Itachi or Orochimaru. I left because I love you.' _Maybe then it could've been a sweet fluffy kissy ending but _no_, Uchiha just had to have a stick up his ass.

"Teme…" Naruto said trying to catch some breath. Naruto concluded that running nonstop for seven hours without ramen was very unhealthy. From three to ten pm? This was just ridiculous. He was going to lose thirty pounds for sure.

"You still haven't found her Dobe?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head.

"You're a bastard you know that? Why couldn't you just tell her? You whined to me all year talking about how she hadn't come to see you in the hospital ever since you got back, and when she's right there in front of your face, you can't pull her over to talk, and at least explain things!" Naruto yelled glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked down.

"I know…," Sasuke said. He then continued.

"I couldn't. I just…I could feel her actually wanting to be away from me. She wanted nothing to do with me…," Sasuke then sighed.

"Why should I continue being the source of her pain? It is best if I just stay out of her life as much as possible." Sasuke said pushing his hands deeper into his pockets if that was even possible. Naruto stayed silent.

He himself felt Sakura's vibes on not wanting to be around the Uchiha.

"You have to at least try Sasuke-teme. If you really love her, you can't just let her go." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed once more.

"Come on. Help me try to find her." Naruto said and started running along the now dark streets. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and then began to run.

* * *

After an hour of running…,

"Naruto, I got her chakra signature. It's in this bar!" Sasuke called out as Naruto ran ahead by accident. Sasuke deactivated his Sharigan.

Naruto stopped and walked back a few spaces reaching Sasuke's side. He remembered this was the bar he passed but he didn't think Sakura was in it! How dumb is Naruto feeling now? He turned only to see a glimpse of pink surrounded by the group of large drunk men shouting and screaming and holding up their money. He and Sasuke immediately walked in and pushed through only to see Sakura arm wrestling some guy, about her age, pretty muscular, and seemed to be a ninja himself. Sakura seemed to not be breaking a sweat and their hands were still in the middle. The guy however was sweating and panting, and his arm was shaking.

"What's going on?" Naruto said to a guy next to him, holding Sasuke by his shoulder somehow knowing that rage was just about ready to consume the last Uchiha. He wanted blood. This guy was touching his Sakura.

_His _Sakura_. _

"That pink babe has been here since three pm drinking nothing but straight bottles of whiskey. She then challenged all of us to and Arm Wrestling Competition, in which if the guy wins, they can take her home. If she wins, she gets triple the money! She's been on a winning streak!" The guy said rather enthusiastic about it. Sasuke glared at the guy after hearing "pink babe" but then heard a slam. He immediately turned hoping to see the guy's hand against the table. His wish was granted. Sakura had won this round.

The guy anime cried and gave her hundreds of dollars.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH! DRINKS ON ME BOYS!" She yelled hopping on top of the table earning more approved screams from men. "OI! BARTENDER! FORTY BOTTLES OF WHISKEY! ONE FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM NOW! AND BLAST THAT MUSIC DJ!" Sakura screamed throwing a large bag of money at the bartender who ran for his life and looked for the forty bottles of whiskey she ordered. He denied her once when she asked for the tenth bottle of whiskey she had at four pm, and…well…let's just say he now knew never to deny the pink haired beauty.

The DJ, having witnessed the horror the bartender had gone through, immediately gave into her request and turned up the music. Everyone in the bar began to dance except for two men; two men who were angry beyond measure. Sakura wasn't this stupid was she? This wasn't their innocent sweet Sakura; this was a wild crazy Sakura who seemed like she couldn't be tamed. She began to sing along with the lyrics.

_Uh, Ba-de-da-dut-be-da-ba-ba-ba_

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Just zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back  
With the jack and the jukebox_

I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at!

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other reading each others' mind, and nodded.

There was suddenly a crash and the music stopped. Sakura, who was chugging down a whiskey bottle and grinding with a guy her age, once more swallowed another gulp and turned to the DJ. Whoever disrupted _Kesha_ singing _Blah, Blah, Blah_ was not going to see the sun rise the next day. She turned to see Naruto. She forgave him instantly and gave a drunken grin.

"NARUTO-KUN! HEYYYYY! IT'S 'BOUT STIME YOUS JOINED THE PARTTAAAYYYYY!" Sakura exclaimed and laughed and leaned more against the guy who had grinded behind her and lifted the whiskey bottle into the air. How is she even still standing? The men groaned at the sudden lack of Sakura's hips moving and in jealousy of the guy who was able to feel the action. Sasuke took the time to grab Sakura, and put her arm over his shoulder in order support her and death glare the bastard who had touched her hips. She looked up.

"ASSHOLE! YOUS CAMES TO TAKE THE STICK OUT YOUR ASS? FINALLY!" Sakura screamed and laughed stumbling a bit. Sasuke twitched and gave his signature grunt.

"Hn. We're taking you home Sakura." Sasuke simply said but was immediately pushed away.

"I's nots going anywhere!" She protested and grabbed her whiskey bottle again, only to have it snatched away before it could reach her lips.

"Sakura-Chan I think you have had enough for today." Sakura glared at Naruto's statement. A man suddenly got in between the two close friends.

"I believe the nice lady said herself she would not like to be accompanied by you." He said snarling at Naruto. Naruto glared back, only to have his eyes widen when the man went flying across the room and his body was implanted into the wall. Everyone else looked to see an angry Sasuke with his eyes bloodshot red.

"IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!" One man exclaimed. Even more were made like this, and immediately a pathway was cleared while the two guys took a fighting Sakura out of the bar.

Unfortunately, Sakura's fist made contact with Naruto's face and he was sent flying off somewhere out of Konoha.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sakura yelled and pushed Sasuke away. His back hit a concrete wall of a building.

"Hn!" He grunted in somewhat pain even if he had endured much worse. He looked up to see Sakura wobbly walking down the street back towards the bar. Sasuke glared, and immediately, using chakra infused into his hands, grabbed her and forced her arm around his shoulder, and gripped her waist tightly.

"If you really think I'm going to leave you alone in this state then you're more of an idiot than Naruto." Sasuke said glaring down at her and began walking. She made no further protest, but only because if she punched him with her inhuman strength like she had done to Naruto, they would both go flying. She didn't want that obviously.

"Owf course…causes hat's all –hic- I is to you." Sakura slurred out, but she was actually pretty fluent. Somewhat. She had a few grammatical errors here and there but you could put together what she was trying to say. Sasuke looked at the road still walking, trying to hurry Sakura's unsteady steps. He didn't want her to know her words were stabbing him in the heart.

"I offers my wwhooolleeeee _being _to you! And you…yous -hic- turn around with that _stupid_ smirk and says dat I was _annoying_!" She slurred out more. She exaggerated the annoying word a bit too much to Sasuke's liking.

'_To get you to stay away from me. I couldn't let Orochimaru or Itachi find out that I loved you. I couldn't let them find out that I would forever love you._' Sasuke thought in his mind, but the words would not release from his throat even if he opened his mouth partly to try. His damn pride. Why wouldn't it put itself aside for once?

But then again…what did it matter? If he told her now, it's not like she would remember it the next morning. It's not like the next day she would run up to him and kiss him on the bridge like he always wanted her to.

"THEN –hic- we meets awfter three…-hic- THREE YEARS! You try to –hic- kills mmeeee!" She yelled out. Sasuke closed his eyes. He wasn't really going to kill her. He was going to move it at the last minute so it actually went past her and this way she would just let her fist collide with his face.

She suddenly began laughing. Sasuke looked at her, and was caught off guard when she slammed him against an alley wall.

"And chu wanna knows wha the even more fucked up part is?" She asked him once more in a slurred voice. Her arm was still around his shoulder but moved slightly to be around his neck. Sasuke's eyes were wide when her other hand started going up his shirt and she started nibbling on his ear. As much as he wanted to stop her, he also wanted to indulge himself. He growled inwardly at himself.

Selfish and prideful. Was there anything else that was wrong with him? A thousand things to be exact.

"I still love you…" She murmured into his ear. Sasuke's heart stopped. Could this be real? Her hand roaming over his muscles was heavenly and he swore that Itachi had actually killed him and he somehow went to heaven. The nibbling of his ear drove him close to insane. This _had _to be a dream…but oh dear lord it was real.

Sakura then started to laugh, and Sasuke's eyes went low in sadness. Of course…it was just the alcohol…yeah…she isn't sober. Remember?

He gently picked up her body in bridal style, knowing she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. She had developed too much of a laughing fit, and she had been drinking nonstop for how long now? From three pm to eleven? Sasuke shook his head. After another two hours of dealing with Sakura, who was very defiant, he finally reached her home. Sasuke sighed for the twenty sixth time.

"Sakura…where's the key?" He asked her still holding her in his arms. He liked the feel of this position. Almost like he was her knight and she was the princess he had just rescued from the dangerous fire breathing dragon. Now he could marry her, and they would rule the kingdom, and live happily ever after. Sasuke stopped his thoughts. He really needed to stop remembering the fairy tales his mother told him.

She simply laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke twitched and sighed. He put her down and made sure she had her back against the wall. She was way too unstable to even be on her side. If she was on her side, she might tip over.

Scratch that word, might…she _WOULD_ tip over.

Sasuke looked around. There had to be a key somewhere right? He looked at the mat underneath him, and lifted it. No key. He looked at the flower pot on her windowsill. He put his hand through the flowers, but felt nothing metallic even though he did a pretty thorough search; not to mention the slightly painful cuts he got from the thorns. He then gave a side glance at Sakura who was still laughing for no reason…and slightly tipping over forward. Sasuke twitched. He had to hurry.

He reached up to feel the edges of the door, and then felt something small and metallic. Sasuke smirked. Mission accomplished.

He grabbed Sakura again and placed her arm over his shoulder so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. He lifted her up again and lightly used his foot to open the already ajar door. He then made his way through the place.

"You knows Sasuke! Y-You-You're grweat! You know dats? You're…you're wha Tony the Tiger talks about when he says THEY'RE GRRRREEAT! He's tawlkin abouts chu!" Sakura said giving him smacks to his arm. Sasuke smirked. He shook his head and walked into her bedroom. It was a nice room; large, but not filled with much materialistic things; mainly filled books, and scrolls. Sasuke gave a small smile. At least one thing hadn't changed…she was still a bookworm. Wait make that two. She was still a book worm and beautiful beyond measure. Yeah…besides that…she had changed so much.

Sasuke swore that when he got back, she would collide into his arms crying into his chest. But instead she glared at him and walked away without speaking a word. Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't deserve her kindness anyway.

…Even if he left the village to protect her.

He could've just told her the truth. He could've just said, "Sakura I love you too, but I don't want you to get hurt by Orochimaru or Itachi. They are starting to get hints that I care about you and Naruto." He could've said that rather than say "you're annoying".

He lightly placed her down and ended her giggling fit. Sasuke sighed.

"Good night Sakura." He said. He then thought of something. She sure as hell wasn't going to remember anything tomorrow; probably only how he had greatly insulted her and how she punched the crap out of him, which still hurt. He turned around to leave, knowing now that she was safe and sound in her home, and was too drunk to even try and leave her bed. He continued walking until he heard sniffs. He stopped and turned and was shocked at what he had witnessed.

Sakura laid on her side, looking at him, crying.

"Why do you always leave Sasuke-kun?" His heart panged.

"Why can't you stay? Because you want more power?" She asked making his heart hurt more. He gently walked back, but to his shock, walked back only to be pulled into a deep and heavy make out session. Sasuke, as much as he wanted this, knew it was just the strong Whiskey in Sakura's system. For god's sake he could taste it with his tongue now. But like his pride, his body disobeyed his moral conscience.

'_**For god's sake, have some fun. There's a chance she still loves you.'**_

'_No. This isn't right. I need to stop this.'_

'_**Oh come on! She's moaning, which means your pleasing her. Isn't that what you said you would do when you came back here? Try to please her as much as you could. Practically make her your goddess? Yes you did! Don't deny it!'**_

'_Yes I said t-that. Shit her hands are going down.' _Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled away from the lip lock. He noticed the lack of warmth he felt when he pulled away. He then realized that he was on top of her. How the hell did they get here?

His knee was pushed against her most precious area and the same went for her knee against his. And his shirt mysteriously disappeared, which he noticed when he felt a breeze through the slightly open window. Not to mention he was hovering over her like she was prey, and he was a predator. Her eyes were half lidded, even though they've been like that ever since he saw her at the bar, and held a lustful haze in them.

'_**YOU SEE? She wants this! Look at her eyes! When we were younger they said everything!'**_

'_It's just the alcohol you nitwit!'_

'_**What did I say about calling me names? You know that your only calling yourself names right?'**_

'_Like I care; right now,__you're not my biggest problem.'_

'_**Tch. That's right. You're biggest problem is the fact that you're kissing her again and that your hands are roaming a bit too much under her shirt.'**_

'_HN?' _Sasuke immediately came out of his mind, and indeed, his hands were feeling skin, and his lips had gained back their warmth again. He could feel Sakura's hands unbuttoning his pants which meant, she got passed his belt.

'_**Come on dude. Who are you to deny her? You owe her.'**_

'_I don't owe her this way. I owe her my life.'_

'_**And what better way to give her your life, than to surrender to her?'**_

'_SHUT UP! Watch, tomorrow in the morning, when we meet at the bridge again she'll go straight back to hating me! She'll glare at me, and probably ignore me as much as she can! And what do you think she'll do tomorrow morning if I'm next to her in her BED! Obviously something worse!'_

'_**OR, maybe she'll cuddle next to you, and give that cat purr she gives when she is comfortable. Remember?'**_

'_Oh yeah…that cute cat purr she gives. I remember when we were at that mission in the Mist and I combed my fingers through her hair and…WAIT A MINUTE!'_

'_**HA! Got you!'**_

Sasuke immediately pulled away from Sakura. The two panted heavily.

"Sakura…" _**'NO! Come on! Are you serious?' **_Sasuke ignored his mind.

"Even though you might not remember this tomorrow…" He closed his eyes. "Just know somewhere in your mind that…I left the village to protect you." Sasuke said making her eyes open a little more from their half lidded state.

"I was scared…that I'd lose you if I had loved you openly, rather than secretly like I've had for years now." Sasuke then kissed her forehead. He decided one last kiss wouldn't hurt. It was passionate, rather than their lustful heavy kisses they had just shared moments ago. He then lifted himself from her bed, and pulled a chair while putting back on his shirt which he had found, somehow across the room. She must've thrown it. And also buttoning his pants again.

"Don't go…" she murmured. The alcohol was settling in her system now.

"I won't go anywhere okay?" He said and let his index finger drag down her face. He looked at the clock. 1:28 in the damn morning? Sasuke twitched. He was going to have trouble getting up…well he shouldn't be saying that. Sakura was going to have the hugest hangover in the history of hangovers.

He kneeled on the floor and placed his head against the bed, and slept just like that after Sakura passed out a good 10 minutes later.

* * *

Sakura felt the sun hit her face and immediately cringed, when she tried to open her eyes to face it. That. Hurt. Like. Hell.

She then felt something beside her, but it was lower. She moved her head down then opened her eyes making sure she was away from the sun. But the light in general was hurting her eyes and head, and she felt the dire need to throw up. Sasuke feeling the movement and him being a light sleeper immediately opened his eyes and turned to look at Sakura. He could tell her hangover was taking over her. She couldn't even be in the light.

He looked over to see some sunglasses and he rushed over to grab them and put them on her face. He then went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water and aspirin.

"Did you bring me home last night?" She suddenly asked after drinking the aspirin. Sasuke looked at her. Her eyes were covered with the sunglasses that covered her eyes but he knew she was glaring at him. He nodded. She looked away still glaring but as of now at nothing in particular.

"T-Thanks…" She said very reluctantly. Sasuke sighed. He could at least apologize.

"Sakura…I'm sorry about what I said…I shouldn't have brought that up…_especially since it's a painful past_." Sasuke murmured the last part but said the beginning nice and clear for her to hear.

"Whatever…" She said and got up and in doing so, increased the amount of nausea she was feeling. She then couldn't hold it in anymore, and immediately bolted for the bathroom. Sasuke followed her, and immediately pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back in soothing circles. He could hear her sniffing. She was also panting.

"Shhh Sakura…" He saw her grip on the toilet bowl tighten as she vomited substances that her stomach didn't want. She cried more. She had to live on the streets, for six years of her life. A person, an old lady she remembered, had took her in when she was a baby, but then passed away and a poor two year old Sakura was left on the streets _again_. No one wanted her. A two year old girl just simply wasn't ideal for anyone. They either had their own, or thought she was a dirty rat and simply turned their heads away. If she threw up in the street, no one cared to bother to ask "little girl, are you okay? Where are your parents?" She starved most of the time, at least until a nice bum actually came along her way and fed her from time to time. He had even taught her how to survive the streets.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_She had learned so many things in her first few years of life; how to free run, climb buildings, cages, how to steal, how to control chakra. Then one day, she broke into a person's house. She didn't know whose it was, she just knew that it was warm and most likely cozy. It was raining that night, and she needed a place to stay. Eight years old and she had picked a lock of a person's house. _

_She stepped inside and felt the warmth of the house envelope her wet small form. She walked around, getting familiar with the surroundings of the home. She reached a bedroom and her eyes widened. A man, with silver hair, and a scar running down his left eye was sleeping soundly in his bed. She bit her bottom lip. She then slowly backed away from the door, closing it as quietly as she could and made her way to quickly walk out the house. When she began to pass the kitchen, she heard a voice._

"_Aren't you going to take any valuables?" _

_She snapped her head towards the voice, only to see the man that was sleeping in his bed before. She immediately took out a pocket knife ready to defend herself and backed away cautiously. The man stood there and lifted up a gray eyebrow. _

"_You're a bit young to know how to use that…where are your parents?" _

_Her eyes widened at the question. No one had ever asked her that. She remembered everyone's faces that had passed her by and yet she had never seen his pass her. Was he someone willing to actually help her? With this thought her knife suddenly began to lower and she slowly retreated from her defensive position. Then, Sakura shook the thought from her head. He was probably just like the rest; ignorant and disgusted by her. _

_She was a street rat. _

_His eyes widened a bit. "You don't have parents…don't you…?" He said almost knowingly. He took a step towards her and broke her train of thought on what to do. She got defensive and lifted the knife back up again, in the way she was taught. She was amazingly skilled with it. He put his hands up._

"_Calm down okay…" He understood her. He could read her perfectly. This young girl…was something else. She was most likely either abused and/or abandoned, and had no place to stay, and had fought to survive the dangerous streets. He could read it in her eyes. They held many emotions. Anger, sadness, hurt, betrayal…it was all there. The largest emotion there was pain. What struck him hard though, was how she remained strong and unwilling to show fear, whether she was scared or not. He couldn't even tell if she was scared of him. The silver haired man kneeled to her height. He knew he needed to treat her with a sense of domination and yet softness. _

_Right now, she was an animal who trusted no one. His first priority was to find a way to get her to let him into her life, and her heart._

"_My name is Kakashi Hatake…" He said and then sat cross legged. "What's your name? You know…you're very pretty…," The young girl seemed to soften. She put the knife down. Her green eyes giving wonder on what this man's intentions were. Her now damp body was starting to act on its own, despite the fight that was going on inside her._

_Trust him? Or don't Trust him? _

"_I promise you, I will not hurt you." He said. She somehow found trust in him. _

"_Sakura…," She said. It was a name, that the old woman who had taken care of her had used, the bum had used, even the gang of boys who had taught her how to use chakra and how to escape tight spots had gave her. And no those gang of boys never tried to hurt her; simply tried to raise her on their own, before they were pushed out of the village by ANBU. From what she had heard, they were now a larger gang known by their previous name; Akatsuki. _

_She wasn't sure what her real mother and father would've called her, and due to her anger, she didn't care._

"_A pretty name, for a pretty girl." Kakashi said giving her a smile. "So…I'm guessing that you don't have a place to stay."_

"_How do you know that…maybe I have a home and came to steal something valuable…," Sakura said testing his intellect. She was pretty smart. She read hundreds of books in her life and knew close to everything. _

_Kakashi smiled._

"_Then you most likely would've attempted to kill me by now wouldn't you? Or are you a thief with morals?" He said testing her himself._

"_I have morals and I don't kill."_

"_Is that so?" _

"_Yes." _

"_What about stealing?"_

"…_hundreds of times, Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time." __**(A.N XD ALADDIN!)**__ She looked away and turned to leave. Why was this man interrogating her? Sure she had offered very little information about herself but…she couldn't help but feel a small bond form between him and her._

"_Wait…" She stopped at his voice._

"_How about you stay for tonight or until the storm passes by. I'll go out really quick to buy you some clothing and if you still want to, you can be on your way." Kakashi said giving a smile. She looked at him suspiciously._

"_What are you saying…?" _

"_I'm saying, for you to stay with me, as well as to consider this house your home." Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears as he said this. She dropped the knife and ran into him embracing him tightly. Kakashi smiled._

_He knew she was going to stay. _

Sakura couldn't stop crying. This moment right here was somewhat relevant to the situation in the past. Sakura was being distant, and filled with anger, along with the instinct and need to protect herself from pain whether it was emotional or physical, but Sasuke was actually trying to find a way back into her life, the same way Kakashi had. She pushed herself away from the toilet bowl and looked up at Sasuke.

He was trying to help her but she wouldn't let him in. She was a disgusting filthy animal with no kind of self discipline and yet, he was trying to…almost help her find a sense of civilization within herself.

For instance, last night, when she drank and drank and drank, there was no logical thinking there, just an animal not caring. Then Sasuke and Naruto came, and grabbed her, hoping to help her.

A tear fell down her face. She felt…guilt. Something she hadn't felt since her very first time stealing. She wasn't being fair, nor was she giving second chances, the same way she had been given one.

He wiped her tears away. He knew her story. Kakashi had told him all about it in the hospital. She simply didn't want to act weak. When she wanted help, it was never there, so she saw no need to try and gain it in the future. She saw no reason to need help.

He took care of her the rest of the day. After her throw up sessions he even washed her mouth for her. She slept now, trying to sleep off the ridiculous headache.

After awakening, Sakura walked downstairs thinking she was alone.

"How's your head ache?" She heard. She turned. She decided he deserved some kind of kindness from her. Not to mention she remembered a little bit of last night's events. He could've taken her innocence but instead chose not to. Although, she couldn't remember what was said between them. So she smiled at him, and walked closer to him.

"It's better than before thanks to you." She said and looked up into his eyes. Sasuke's own heart stopped. He swallowed hard and forced his heart to begin its rhythmic pattern. He gave a curt nod. He looked to the side and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Well…see you tomorrow…," Sasuke said and slowly walked towards the door. He was stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his torso.

"Don't go…" his heart stopped.

"I meant what I said in the alley last night…," his head started spinning.

"I do still love you…" and…

Sasuke Uchiha's body hit the floor.

* * *

Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes slowly coming face to face with the beautiful woman he loved. His heart pounded about her words earlier. Did she mean that? Was he just dreaming, or a hallucination maybe? Maybe it was just from lack of sleep…yeah. Sakura woke up at around eleven thirty surprisingly, and then he took care of her the rest of the day making sure she was okay. It has to fatigue that was messing with his mind.

But he felt her hands caressing his hair. His heart pounded when she smiled and said a low hi now knowing all too well that it was not a dream. It was real.

A smile then came on his face.

Who knew one drunk night would lead to her forgiveness…


	47. 48: Angels

_**This has been in my head for a while now. I have no idea why. But who cares! Its another update and it's a darn good one-shot right?**_

_**Riiigght?**_

_**RIGHT?**_

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lesson being taught in his mythology class. Today's topic: Angels.

Apparently, Angels held more authority than gods. Not even! It was said Gods, WERE Angels. For instance, an Egyptian statue and imagery of the Egyptian Goddess Isis, is constantly created with her having wings. Even other Goddess' such as Nekhbet, and Wadjit are portrayed with wings. Ma'at, the Goddess of Truth and Justice, is imaged with wings, and so on and so forth. More gods, and more goddesses with wings and halo's showing their significance. Showing the signs of Angels.

Oh no! Egypt isn't the only place! Greek as well! Sasuke growled.

Aphrodite with her ongoing beauty, Artemis and her connection with nature, Poseidon being responsible for the calmness of the sea; all the gods and goddesses being able to punish humanity for their wrongdoings. Punish the Humans = Angelic Power. The basic formula to tell if someone were an angel if they existed.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock. If he heard another country having to do with "angels"…

Persia! The Persian goddess Anahita, was once depicted in a statue, a very well kept statue, having wings as well as a crown.

Sasuke twitched. The bell rang. _'Thank you!' _His mind screamed and he immediately grabbed his bag and books.

"Don't forget to study for your exam tomorrow!" Kakashi yelled at his students.

"Sasuke…" He called before the nineteen year old could leave. Sasuke sighed. Of course. Sasuke looked at the teacher and walked to the front of his desk with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"How is everything?" He asked once all the other college students had left the room.

"Well…my mother is dead, my dad escaped from prison, and my brother is nowhere to be found. How do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke asked glaring at the man he had known for more than half his life. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Sasuke…things will come around. Things will get better, I promise you." Kakashi said staring at the boy he considered his own son. Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time and decided to change the subject.

"Why are you teaching this stuff anyway? All this talk about angels is sickening. Its stupid. They don't even exist." At this statement, Kakashi gave a smile, while Sasuke looked at a picture Kakashi had projected on the screen of an angel. The angel stood, hands entwined with each other and eyes closed, with wings sprouting out of its back and its eyes closed.

"Now…don't get too judgmental. Angels do exist…you just have to wait for them to come to you. Remember? All god's and goddess; all angels-…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Come to the humans, never the other way around! Yeah yeah whatever." Sasuke said glaring. Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure an angel will come and brighten your life."

"Doubt it. Apparently, they are punishing me for something that I don't know about." Sasuke said and Kakashi laughed.

"What do you expect Kakashi-sensei. For me to look up and suddenly see a beautiful girl in front of me flashing her white feathered wings saying '_hey__! I'm your guardian angel! Sorry I haven't been around! I was just having a drink downtown and forgot you existed!'_ Give me a break!" Sasuke growled. Kakashi chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be something…besides the apology and the explanation part. Sasuke you have to understand, angels don't come when your born. They come-…"

"At specific times. I know!"

"So…maybe soon, your angel will appear." Kakashi said and packed his papers. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said patting Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded and walked out. He decided to take a small detour. What Kakashi said had nagged him a bit. Angels existing: Tch.

'_He's probably losing his mind teaching that stuff. He's actually starting to believe it.' _Sasuke thought and shook his head.

"Excuse me…" He heard from behind him. Sasuke turned only to face a beautiful girl, maybe his age, with odd, long, beautiful pink hair, and vibrant shining green eyes, which he noticed had slight tints of a magnificent grey around the pupil. She was amazing and his breath hitched upon seeing her. He swallowed hard. He had never dealt with liking a girl before. He had always pushed them away since they liked him for his looks. He was not going to fall for their bull crap.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered. Sasuke inwardly growled at himself. He told himself he needed to act cool and natural. Maybe even say something that might impress her.

"I'm a little lost. I'm new here, and I just need help getting to Konoha University." She said embarrassed and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm actually just coming from there, I can direct you back, and then maybe…maybe you and me can go get a coffee…?" Sasuke asked and bit his tongue waiting for rejection.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said smiling. "My name is Sakura Haruno by the way." She said smiling.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The two began walking, and unfortunately began walking towards a group which Sasuke hated beyond imagination. Three guys. Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Gaara stood there watching him and Sakura walking up. They liked to torment Sasuke in any way they could even if it never worked. Even tried to jump him once but failed since his best friend Naruto fought them back with him. They were too immature for their own good. What bothered him, was that their eyes were gleaming on Sakura.

"Hey baby, what you doing with that loser there." Kiba commented smirking when Sakura turned to him. He was getting the attention he wanted.

"What loser?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Right next to you." He grinned.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said but she stood.

"Last time I checked his name wasn't loser, _sweetheart._" She said, and Sasuke noticed the venom dripping in her voice when she said sweetheart. She didn't like him and that made Sasuke give a small smile.

"Woo, sexy, and feisty. You and me could be good together babe. So come on let's make it happen." Kiba said giving her a smirk. Sakura gave a seductive laugh and walk up to him. Sasuke felt his heart sink and he looked at the floor.

"We could be a good couple…too bad we would never be one at all." She suddenly said. Sasuke looked up with his eyes slightly wide. "Besides…you're too much of an asshole to be my type anyway." She continued and turned leaving Kiba steaming.

"Sasuke-_kun_, how far is the campus?" She asked.

"Not far at all, just another couple of blocks ahead." Sasuke answered smirking at her comment to Kiba. Kiba growled and gripped Sakura's arm.

"I don't think so! No one calls me an ass-…" Kiba's statement was cut of when Sakura's fist sent him flying back a good couple of feet. Neji's and Gaara's eyes widened.

"An asshole and gets away with it? I just did _asshole_." Sakura said crossing her arms. She turned to Neji and Gaara who immediately stepped back.

"Mess, with either me or Sasuke again, and I'll do more than just a punch to the face." Sakura threatened and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on Sasuke-kun. You still have to show me to the Campus." She said sweetly. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, let's go, its just down this way." He said and began walking with her. They began to talk, getting to know each other. Sasuke collected all of her data.

_**Name: Sakura Haruno  
Age: 18  
Liked: taking walks, having fun, drawing, playing around, hanging out, sweets, sleeping and talking.  
Disliked: being bored, disrespectful people, bullies, tears, and loneliness  
Wants to: Go bungee jumping, traveling, exploring, live peacefully  
Would never: cheat on spouse, kill someone, do drugs, or betray a friend  
Can: play piano, guitar, and violin, run, and fight  
Cannot: stand the sight of people in pain**_Sasuke smiled. She was everything he wanted and was. Although he didn't like talking, sweets, or playing around, nor would he want to go bungee jumping. But everything else they saw eye to eye on everything else.

After they arrived on campus, Sakura pulled out a paper, and asked Sasuke if he knew any of the teachers she was going to have once she started at the same college tomorrow. He had every single class, and every single period with her.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other often then." She said chuckling.

"Yeah." He said smiling at her. He was surprised how he could smile freely even if he was thinking of his family which he hadn't told her about. She smiled back.

"Now…how about that coffee? Do you know a good place?" She asked. Sasuke bowed playfully, and stuck out his hand.

"If you will follow me my lady, I will take you to the finest coffee shop in town." Sasuke said smiling at her. She actually began to play along. She took his hand, and Sasuke could feel a calming sensation in it. It surprised him, but gave him the best feeling he ever felt.

"I will follow you my good sir!" She said giggled. Sasuke felt their fingers intertwined as they walked and felt his heart lift. They reached the coffee shop only to see Kakashi there as well.

"Sasuke? Wha-…" He stopped seeing Sakura. "Oh? Who's this?" He asked his student.

"This is my friend Sakura. She'll be in your class tomorrow. Sakura, this is Kakashi-sensei, our last period mythology teacher." Sasuke said introducing the two. Sakura smiled.

"I look forward to being in your class tomorrow. If you don't mind me asking, what are your lessons currently surrounded on?" Sakura asked as the three were seated and they ordered their drinks and food of choice.

"Ah, we have been covering angels. How they are represented, and such." Kakashi said and Sakura found instant interest.

"Angels huh? You know…I hear angels are very powerful…and a majority of them are women, although gods are perceived as angels themselves." Sakura said smiling.

"You're right. But if you ask me, its nothing but complete bull." Sasuke said crossing his arms. Sakura's face turned hurt.

"You don't believe in angels?" Sakura asked. Hurt almost drenched in her voice. Sasuke didn't hear it. He only heard his returning angry thoughts. Thoughts of how "angels" didn't save his murdered mother. "Angels" didn't keep his father in jail where he belonged. "Angels" didn't find his brother.

"No. They are only what they are. Myths." Sakura's eyes went downcast, to her croissant and sweet coffee.

"Oh…" Sasuke hearing her now, turned to her. He didn't understand why she seemed so sad. She shook her head.

"Well then, he must be one of your favorite students Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said smiling and giving a small laugh. Whatever was on her mind, she had pushed away, and Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't want her to feel sad. Why was she so sad those few moments ago?

"Oh yes. He is largely skeptical." Kakashi said smiling.

"Do you believe in angels Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi paused and they seemed to be in some kind of trance. They stared intensely at each other. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"I believe, angels do exist, but in other forms than just divine that has been depicted." Kakashi answered. Sakura smiled and stirred her coffee filled with milk and five sugars.

"I see." She said. She then turned to Sasuke. "He must be one of your favorite teachers eh Sasuke-kun?" she said giggling.

"Yeah. It's easy to poke at his nerve at his subject." Sasuke said smirking when she gave a giggle.

Finally the trio began to part ways after finishing their food. Sakura and Sasuke walked down the street. Sasuke had learned she lived nearby him; right next door to his apartment actually. He felt excited. Happy. Ecstatic. He would see her everyday not only in school, but as they left in the morning and walked home after classes. They reached Sakura's door which came first, and then next went Sasuke's door.

"You have a good night Sasuke-kun…Sleep well." She said and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back.

"You too. Good night."

"I'll see you in the morning." Sakura said when they pulled away slightly. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, and his hands were at her waist. She smiled and let him go.

"See you in the morning." Sasuke whispered. She closed the door and Sasuke went to his own, and leaned against it. He felt like he had been holding his breath for hours. The feeling she gave him was phenomenal. She…He couldn't even explain. She was beautiful, charming, amazing all together. She made him feel alive. He….He felt, in love. Was this what it was like? To be in love? Sasuke smiled. He guessed yes.

He went to sleep, with only dreams. No nightmares whatsoever. But his sleep was interrupted by knocks on his door. He growled. Who could be interrupting him and Sakura kissing at three in the morning?

He opened the door only to see the woman he was kissing in his dreams, and she looked terrified.

"Sakura…what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. She looked uncomfortable to the fullest, and scared. She had her arms wrapped around her as if trying to comfort herself and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"C-Can…Can I stay with you Sasuke-kun? Please…o-only for tonight. I'm…I'm sorry for troubling you…a-and…" She couldn't continue.

"Its alright Sakura. Come in." Sasuke said moving to the side and letting Sakura in.

"I'm sorry, I only have one bedroom. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Sasuke said after she was shown to the bedroom.

"No." She said and grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me…please…," She whispered. Sasuke stared at her. He nodded and they both slipped under the covers of the bed. She immediately placed her face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke's heart leaped for joy, and a sensation ran through. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep peacefully.

He woke up two hours later to his alarm clock. He felt rested, and remembering that the pink haired beauty was beside him, he immediately turned off the alarm clock. He would wake her up at six. They didn't need to be in class until eight fifty. Plus, she looked so peaceful compared to her scared form earlier. After taking a shower, and dressing in the bathroom, he walked to watch Sakura sleep for a while. It only took him thirty minutes to get ready.

He gently lifted a strand of hair from her face, making sure not to awaken her. He traced every line of her features. He smiled. He really was in love with her.

He looked at the clock. Six fifteen, it read. He gently shook Sakura.

"Sakura…wake up." She shifted, and opened her eyes slowly. Sasuke noticed the soft glimmer when they looked at him. Could she have been feeling the same feelings of love as him? They continued their days. They had a small routine of staying over at each others' apartments, and waking and going to school and such. Their relationship grew, and they both wanted more, but wasn't sure how the other felt. One night Sakura asked something that disturbed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…what if I told you angels existed?" She asked. They slept in her bed facing each other. He thought. He was still angry. Angels hadn't helped him at all. They never have. He even believed they never would.

"I don't know Sakura…Angels…Angels have never been there for me. I know they come to you at the time you most need them, but…they never came, and they never will." Sasuke said looking away. At that moment, she said something that caught him of guard.

"But…I've been here…," She whispered. His eyes widened.

"What?" He looked at her. "What did you just say?" Sasuke's eyes widened more, when angelic wings sprouted slowly out Sakura's back. He thrashed back onto the floor and on his bottom with his hands propping up.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What are you?" He yelled. Tears welded in her eyes.

"I'm…your angel…." She whispered. Sasuke could feel anger return. His dead mother, his missing brother, and his still at large father; weren't angels supposed to help his with that? Weren't they supposed to be there for him? Sasuke's eyes turned from shock to anger, and began glaring at her.

"You…you're not my angel. If you were…YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR ME! YOU WOULD'VE HELPED ME!" Sasuke screamed at her and stood. Sakura stood herself, allowing her wings to stretch entirely. Tears began falling down her face. It made Sasuke's heart hurt. Was he just hallucinating? This was still Sakura. The one he loved. Sakura…the one who gave him laughs and smiles.

"I-I…I was trying to help you, but you kept pushing others away. I couldn't show myself to you. Not yet. You wouldn't let anyone I put in your way in Sasuke-kun…" She cried and placed her hands against his chest. Sasuke looked down.

"You wouldn't let Naruto know how you felt, you wouldn't allow all the other friends I pushed towards you make you smile…," She continued and placed her head against my chest. Sasuke's eyes shifted to her.

"I'm…sorry…," Sasuke whispered. He understood now. It was like Kakashi had said in the coffee shop. Angels exist, but in other forms than just divine that has been depicted. Angels pushed things, to help you, and _then_ revealed themselves. Angels weren't literally going to pop up and say hey I'm your angel! They came to you over time.

Sakura pushed herself away. Sasuke stared at her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…," He said and began to cry. He dropped to his knees. He understood now. He saw the light. He felt Sakura walking up to him, and he immediately grabbed her waist and cried into her thighs.

"Shh…Sasuke-kun…it's not your fault." She said and lifted his face. Looking up at her, Sasuke knew he really was looking at an angel. She was as beautiful those six months ago when he met her in the park. The wings just seemed to make her more majestic and more phenomenal. He had fallen in love with an angel. He stood. She wiped away his tears.

"So…I guess you'll be leaving me now that you've revealed yourself…," Sasuke whispered showing a bittersweet smile and allowing a single tear to fall down his face. Sakura smiled that beautiful smile Sasuke learned to cherish.

"If I choose to do so…," She said. "But…I'm afraid I have a small dilemma." Sakura explained and walked to the window.

"And what would that be angel…," Sasuke asked. He said angel with love. The word angel was filled with sincerity and longing. She smiled and turned to him, the moon illuminating her face and pure white wings, as well as exaggerated shadows on her face.

"I've fallen in love with you human…," She said human playfully, and smiled. Sasuke's heart jumped and he swooped her into his arms and kissed her. He was happy. But with his happiness, came so many questions. Angels were immortal. So did she love another, once? How did she die, if she did? Did she choose him to guard? Was she assigned him? Why him?

"Sakura…," Sasuke stared into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and began to toy with a strand of his long bangs that framed his face.

"Hm?" she said. She seemed entranced by the strand of hair, and even smiled at it.

"…why me? Did you choose me to guard? Were you assigned to me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gave a small laugh. She leaned up and kissed his lips tenderly, and Sasuke could feel the tingling sensation again on his lips. The same one he felt when their hands touched.

"I chose you. I wanted you. And I chose you because of how lost you were. But, as time went on…all those six years ago, you changed from a young boy to a strong man…" She said, and her hand traveled down to his chest.

"I've watched you grow from a stuck up boy, to an understanding, calm, mature young man Sasuke-kun…and I even learned to love you while you did nothing but sit down in that position where you have your fingers intertwined and your lips pressed against them. I've come to calling it your thinking position." She said giving a small giggle at the end. She really did love the position.

Sasuke smiled. That was his thinking position. It was a large habit that even today he had not gotten rid of. A sad thought came to mind though.

"Sakura…did you die? Or have you always been an angel?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to strike a nerve but the look in her eyes said he did.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He quickly added. She smiled sadly.

"No…you deserve to know…," She whispered and met his eyes.

"I was murdered five thousand years ago. It doesn't matter now obviously. Humans hadn't created any records in those times. But, my name was of course, Sakura Haruno, and I was murdered by my father. He felt that he needed to make a sacrifice to the sun god, but…the sun god was always said to want no sacrifice at all." Sakura explained.

"He also didn't follow the sacrifice ritual. He…He stabbed me over forty times. Sacrifices are usually carried out with fire. But…," Sakura sighed.

"My father, wanted me dead for the simple fact that I was a love child. His wife couldn't stand that he had cheated on her, with several different women, and as I grew up, he noticed I…I was becoming more beautiful by the second, and his wife grew angrier. She finally left him, and he exploded." Sakura looked to the moon.

"He resides as a demon now for my death. He and I have clashed once or twice, and I found he was sorry. He was scared and didn't want to be alone. Society in Greece would never forgive him, of loving another even if it was done all the time. He was selfish and was only thinking of himself at the time." Sakura allowed a single tear to fall.

"Sasuke-kun…I have to admit something to you." She said looking at him. Sasuke stared at her and brushed a hair out her face.

"What is it….," Sasuke asked.

"I also chose you, because you are the reincarnation of my…my lover before I was murdered…," Sakura whispered and looked away. She was expecting him to be angry.

"So…you had loved another before me." Sakura laughed at his statement.

"No, Sasuke-kun. You're the very same person, I promise you. I wouldn't choose anyone else. My heart has belonged to you for these thousands of years." Sakura confided to him. A tear fell down her face. Sasuke looked from side to side. He was in no position to deny this. He said Angels didn't exist, and what do you know, there's a beautiful winged woman, calling herself an angel in his bedroom, who has been in his life for six months...well that he's known of. But apparently she had been there for six years.

"H-How did I die? Did we love each other truly? Were we together for long?" Sasuke asked. He had so many questions.

"We loved each other very much. You would do anything for me. We were together for ten years, and I was twenty seven when I died. And you died…," Another tear fell down Sakura's face and she looked like she blamed herself for something.

"You committed suicide just two days after I was killed. When they had found my body, which my father tried to hide, they contacted you for identification. They didn't want to contact my father because he would surely deny he even knew me, and he was a suspect. When you saw me…your face…" Sakura began to cry more.

"You…you were one of the most fearless men ever. Nothing scared you. Not warriors, not bugs, or blood…You were so strong. But you saw me lying there in my dried up blood, and your face was filled with so many emotions. Filled with anger, pain, agony, hurt, hatred and tears came out of your eyes. You caressed my face, and then held me in your arms, and just began to scream." Sakura cried and sat on the bed. She began to sob, the memory of what she had witnessed coming alive once more.

"I screamed at you. I told you to put the knife down when you got home an hour later. I begged you to live…," Sakura sobbed more. "But you wouldn't. You cut both your wrist. When I went to grab you…you looked at me. Literally, you saw me, and whispered my name. You died smiling. As if you knew we'd be together once more. But it took so long…," Sakura cried and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke hugged Sakura close.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I will never, never leave you again." Sasuke whispered.

"Don't be sorry…It's all my fault…I…I should've fought for my life at the first stab."

"Sakura...there was nothing you could do. You have no control over the situation." Sasuke said and caressed her face. He felt like he remembered everything. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"It's my turn to protect you angel." Sasuke whispered lightly, and kissed her again.

The two fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura combing his hair. He lifted his head up and kissed her as gently as he could. Sakura's wings had disappeared into her back as they went to class. They held hands the entire day, and kissed often, and whispered the three words that were special to everyone.

"I love you…," Sakura whispered.

"I love you too." Sasuke replied, and smirked. "Angel…" She smiled.

The two walked to their last period class and sat next to each other.

"Now class, can someone remind me, what is an angel?" Kakashi said and was surprised when Sasuke was the first to raise his hand after several moments.

"Yes Sasuke." Kakashi called. Putting his hand down Sasuke smirked.

"An angel…is said to be a divine being, in which they are the bringers of either punishment, or protection to humans." Sasuke answered and received a nod of approval and a discreet smile from Sakura herself.

"That is correct Sasuke. Now class, I would like you to write down your own definition of an angel." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke smirked. This assignment was too easy for him to even try.

'_To me, an angel is a divine being that comes to you at just the right moment to help you. An angel will help you smile when you have lost the need or will to, the will to laugh when you've lost the right to. To me, an angel…is the woman I love Sakura Haruno. She is a true angel, complete with wings, and beauty that blinds the eyes. She helped me to survive, and I consider her my angel. My Guardian Angel. She watches over me, and protects me. Now, I want to be the one to protect her. And I swear on my life, I will.'_

As the class handed each of their writings in Kakashi smiled at the last two to leave who were Sasuke and Sakura.

"How long did it take you to find out she was an angel Sasuke?" Kakashi asked smirking.

"She told me last week….and how did you know she was an angel?" Sasuke said glaring playfully. They were completely alone. Sakura laughed.

"When we sat down, she told me telepathically. She wanted to know how she could make you believe in angels." Kakashi said smiling. Sasuke turned to Sakura still glaring lightly, while Sakura gave a cute pout.

"Now Sasuke…your writing is very spot on…but I'm sorry to say that Sakura beats you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"What?" Sasuke asked out of complete confusion which his face depicted very clearly. He turned to Sakura. "What did you write as your definition?" He asked. Sakura laughed very hard and took her paper from Kakashi's hand, and turned it so it faced Sasuke and was in front of her. In bold, black ink of her pen in capital letters was only one word.

"_ME!" _

Sasuke's face paled and he banged his head against the wall. While Sakura laughed more. Kakashi shook his head and agreed with Sakura he would not show or reveal the fact that she was an angel. But there was no denying, that Sakura…really was Sasuke's angel. The boy laughed like the horrors of his life had never happened. And he smiled like no other man could.

Kakashi then concluded, that angels, in various forms, do in fact _exist_.


	48. 49: Be My Valentine

_**ITS VALENTINES DAYYYYY! EVERYONE GET WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE AND STAY WITH THEM!**_

_**Or your mom, dad, brother, sister…whoever. Its cool. I have two valentines. My boyfriend and my Mommy! =D! Anyone got a problem with me calling my mom MOMMY? HUH?**_

* * *

Sasuke glared at all the flowers, chocolates and more flowers that covered his front porch. Today was the day he hated.

Valentine's Day…

Sasuke made a sound that could resemble the hissing of a snake mixed with a growl of a wolf; something close to seething, and yet an animalistic, growl.

Only few people could know that he was angry and hating the day already. He wasn't into it. He hated it. He also felt there was no need for it. He walked in inside, then came back with the trash bag.

Sasuke almost lost his sanity when he found a small fact.

None. Of. The. Flowers. Or. Chocolates. Were. From. _**Sakura.**_

This made him hate the day more. He had just came back to the village a good six or seven months ago. She talked to him, smiled at him, even hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. Sure she shared the same actions with Naruto but to Sasuke he felt more, like she still loved him. Although most of the _happy_ actions from her were fake for whatever reason, he was easily deceived.

Sasuke concluded he was incredibly wrong. The feelings he had felt, and still felt, were no longer mutual between him and her.

Yes, yes, you heard that right. Uchiha Sasuke had loved the girl back. He felt the need to protect her, and in that sixth sense he had developed, he left in order to gain enough strength to pulverize anyone who dared try to cause any harm to her. And the fact that the pink haired beauty no longer loved him wasn't too surprising.

He left her on a bench for god's sake.

He made that seething growl again. Anyone who heard it would think something was wrong with his throat. As a matter of fact, Sasuke was a little worried that it would become a habit, and the great Sasuke Uchiha was not going to have habits of some weird noise emitting from his throat. He didn't even know what the hell the noise was. It just happened.

He sighed and threw out the three large trash bags filled with valentines, and began walking towards his team's meeting spot.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his apartment grinning. Outside of his apartment laid a plentiful of chocolates, and flowers, and someone, who he assumed to be both Hinata and Sakura, wrapped ramen for him. He grabbed all of them and placed them inside. Checking all the notes, and admiring the flowers that even reminded him of his first love.

Naruto admitted to himself, he was still in love with Sakura. He wasn't truly sure if that would go away, but over the years, the rosette had changed, and she even seemed emotionless from time to time. He shook his head.

"Oh Sakura-Chan…," He murmured and caressed a light pink flower Ino had actually given him. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Teme back…or save you."

Surely anyone who heard this would get the wrong notion. The Cherry Blossom of Konoha, as she had been nicknamed, was still alive and well, and was constantly working as an ANBU captain like they all were, but anyone who knew her, could look into her eyes and see she wasn't the same. She was angry, hurt, and filled with hate.

And she was incredibly good with masking it.

Naruto walked out of his apartment again. The goal for him today, was to make Sakura laugh for twelve seconds. Ten seconds longer than last time.

Naruto wasn't too sure he'd like this Valentine's Day, due to Sakura's fake happiness, but he would just have to make the better of it and get her to put on that real smile that she used to give those years ago.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke casually glared and spat at each other while on the Team 7 Bridge. Although the argument that was emerging between the two seemed to be become more and more menacing by the second, anyone who knew the two, had knowledge and could even point out evidence that this exchange of words was a simple ritual in their brother-brother relationship.

Love-Hate relationship that is.

"Teme!"

"You're just pissed because you didn't get anything for Valentine's Day today Dobe!"

"I DID TO!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

The two immediately stopped feeling the chakra of their sensei. They turned towards him.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi gave a smile behind his mask at his two pupils.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He returned. He looked over the three of them. "Hm? Where is Sakura?" He said in a bit of a disappointed voice. The two shrugged.

"Let's go check on her." Sasuke suggested and without another word began walking to the female's house.

* * *

Sakura growled as she looked at the white sheet of paper before her and the writing on it. She continuously fought her way through the thousands and thousands of notes, flowers, and chocolates, trying to get air. The poor rosette had simply opened her door to start her walk to the bridge and was bombarded by an onslaught of the valentines. She groaned. She had been fighting with the notes for three hours straight, and she finally gave in, and started to read the notes, while eat the chocolate.

Hey, she was still a woman, and god damn it, her craving for chocolate had never been so strong in her life.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am so in love with you. I want to have babies with you, and marry you, and make love to you all over Konoha. _

_Love, Kenji._

Sakura scoffed. She wondered if _Kenji_ had actually thought he was being romantic.

"Perverted asshole." She growled and put the note to the side. She grabbed another note, wrapped in a red and pink envelope.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful its true.  
I saw your face, in a crowded place.  
and I don't know what to do,  
Because I'll never be with you._

_That's how beautiful you are Sakura. You're so beautiful, you're unreachable._

_Love, Kin_

This lifted Sakura's heart a little, and she even gave a warm smile. But immediately ripped it, due to the fact, Kin, had stolen those lines from the song, You're Beautiful, by James Blunt, and that happened to be one of her favorite songs ever. She felt insulted in a way.

She grabbed another one from beneath her. She instantly smiled at the name that showed on the front of the note.

_From: Naruto  
To: Sakura-Chan!_

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_You are my best friend, and I love you with all my heart. I will protect you with my life, DATTEYBAYO! By the way, let's meet for Ramen, today at Seven! We've both been so busy we've barely spent any time together! PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN! I miss you and I can't wait to give you a big hug!_

_Love, _

_UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE NEXT HOKAGE!_

Sakura gave a heartfelt laugh. A real one that only lasted at least five seconds, but the time wasn't important. She held the note to her heart. Naruto was still very important to her, and she felt a little bad for being a bit cold around him. She looked up, still buried by red, white, and pink. She plucked another chocolate out of a heart shaped box, and plopped it into her mouth.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She heard a scream. She turned in the valentines. Finally, she could get the heck out of here.

"HERE! NARUTO I'M HERE!" Sakura screamed and began to claw her way through. She saw a light, and could see Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi peering through the hole they made to help her get out. She crawled out what was her burial chamber and breathed fresh oxygen, after smelling nothing but roses and chocolates for a mere three hours and twenty five minutes.

"Geez…Looks like the fan club has gotten way out of hand." Kakashi complemented.

"I still say last year was the worst." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"What happened last year?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow obviously confused due to his eight year absence. He knew Sakura had a fan club since she was about six or seven, but hadn't figured out if they were worse than his, nor did he know the stunts they pulled.

"A group of fan boys kidnapped me, and smothered me." Sakura answered laying on her back staring at the sky.

"Poor Sakura-Chan was left in therapy for a good two months." Naruto cried and hugged Sakura so her head buried into her chest. Sakura shuddered.

"How did they smother you?" Sasuke asked. His anger was rising, and his sharigan had activated.

"Force feeding, kisses, hugs…and they tried to grope me." Sakura murmured her right eyebrow twitching. She had stopped them before they had a chance to touch her, but the fact that they had even tried had left a mark on her. It was one of the most random, and yet utterly scariest things that had ever happened to her.

Sasuke grunted, to keep himself from making that noise that he had made twice earlier this morning.

"Well then, how about a Valentines dinner?" Kakashi suggested, and the three grinned and yelled an alright.

* * *

Sakura placed dinner in front of the three men she cared for. She had just finished cooking and the three, who hadn't had her cooking in over eight years, felt ecstasy when the familiar taste of Sakura's cooking reached their mouths.

The team laughed, screamed and smiled, as they conversed. They each shared their adventures and caught up to things for Sasuke.

"So I'm in the Land of Waves, and the guy is scared out of his wits, and starts peeing in his pants!" Naruto yells causing the others to laugh including the last Uchiha.

"He's begging! Don't take me! Don't take me! And I point my finger at him, and say, 'Tell me where the bathroom is!'" Naruto spoke and this caused the other three to laugh hysterically. Naruto was telling the tale of a mission he was on in the Land of Waves. A man, in his forties, had accidently mistaken him for being the Grim Reaper, due to his black cloak, because of the rain, Naruto's skin on his hands, which were the only part of his body visible, had wrinkled making his hands look ancient.

"So Sakura, I've actually heard a rumor that you went on a date with someone…," Kakashi said turning his attention to Sakura, who ultimately blushed. This caught Sasuke's attention and his eyes, behind his bangs, turned red.

"Yeah. Nice guy, and very reliable…if you count still living with your mother at twenty two years old, and still wearing diapers." Sakura said. Everyone burst into laughter.

"How did you know he was still wearing diapers?" Naruto yelled.

"He asked me to change him." Sakura said twitching, causing them to laugh again.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had brought out Sake. With Sakura and Sasuke both refusing to drink it, Naruto and Kakashi were passed out, by eleven pm. Naruto passed out with a smile on his face, due to the fact that this Valentine's Day was actually a happy one.

Sakura sighed, and she reached to haul Naruto up the stairs. Sasuke went ahead and helped her, cleaning things up and putting Kakashi on Sasuke's couch. Sakura shook her head.

"They aren't showing up tomorrow." She stated in matter of fact tone while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Sakura…" She turned to him.

"…I'm…I…" He started, and she shook her head.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun." she said smiling. It was a real smile. Valentine's Day was almost at a close. Sasuke didn't feel alright though. He never apologized to her. Never explained to her why he left. But the words wouldn't come out of his throat.

She started walking towards the door.

"Wait…I'll walk you." Sasuke said and followed her. Sakura gave a smile. Just like old times, he would walk her, if it got late. She didn't mind one bit, even if she was angry with him, and may even have hated him a little bit.

The walk was silent, and the two seemed to be in sync with each other. Their footsteps matched the other as they walked side by side.

They reached her home and started to push the valentines out the way of the door. Sakura sighed when the way was cleared.

"Finally." She said smiling.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called her, and she turned only to be met with a rose, that was all white, with red on the rim. Sakura's eyes widened at it. The rose was very rare. No one ever usually wanted to go searching for it.

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered, and delicately took hold of the flower. There was still half an hour of Valentine's Day. She stared at the flower and looked almost in disbelief.

"W-Where did you get this?" She asked. Her jade eyes stared at the flower with admiration. Sasuke gave a soft look in his eyes, and gently lifted Sakura's chin. Sasuke slowly leaned in. Sakura's own eyes began to close, and the two kissed under the full moon. Sasuke's arms moved to wrap around Sakura's waist while Sakura still held the flower and kissed him back.

"Found it while I was on my way back to come home to you…," Sasuke said and caressed her face. Sakura's eyes widened.

"T-To me?" Sasuke gave a smile, and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"To you." He murmured, between kisses, and moved a strand of hair away from her face. Sakura smiled as if she knew what was coming next. "Sakura…be my valentine." Sasuke continued. "Be mine." He ended. He didn't get a valentine from her, and he sure as hell wanted one. Sure, Sakura slightly hated him. Sure, he left her on a bench.

But she still loved the man damn it. So when he said be mine, she ultimately replied.

"I always will be."


	49. 50: Searching

_**This idea has been stuck in my head ever since this song came out! I love this song! X3 SUPPEERRR DUPER MUCH! The Song is called Stereo Love by Edward Maya and Alicia! X3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sasuke walked down through the forest, his teammates following behind him. The raven haired, onyx eyed, 21 year old, still had not avenged the clan he swore he would, those 14 years ago. It made him sick with himself. He was sick at the fact that he still had not carried out his promise, both to himself, his mother, father, aunt, uncle…everyone he cared for that died on that horrid day.

He glared at the floor. Although he was angry with himself, he had found solace. He knew where to go if his anger were to get the best of him. All he had to do was leave his teammates when they were asleep or elsewhere, and he would go to _her._ She would ease his pain as much as she could, whispering comforting words into his ear, and giving him soothing caresses.

He glared harder. He hadn't been able to go to her. She has been on a mission for the past 3 months.

Making matters even worse, she was supposed to be back from the mission 3 days ago.

He continuously told himself it was no big deal. He told himself that she was okay, and that he had nothing to worry about. It was just the little sixth sense he had acquired over the years going haywire. His sixth sense was being able to know where and how she was. He had no idea how. Maybe it was just from protecting her for all these years…but he could feel whether she was hurt or not, as for find out where, that came through the strong bond they had.

He couldn't explain it. It just happened. For instance, the day she was fighting Sasori, he practically felt the katana pierce his own stomach at the same time it pierced hers, and yet his body was completely intact. He immediately rushed over only to find her standing up perfectly okay. She had been healed somehow, and at the moment, he didn't care. He watched over her the rest of the day.

He remembered one of their nights together.

"_Sakura…," She turned to him at the mention of her name, although it was unnecessary. He walked up to her and snaked his arms tightly around her waist. He wanted to stay with her, but he couldn't. Who knows if Itachi was watching him? He didn't want to take that chance. He had to leave. As always, it was to protect her. She placed her arms against his chest a smiled at him._

"_Sasuke-kun…it's okay…honest! I understand your reasons, and why you have to go. I'm used to-" She was cut off when she noticed his glare. He glared straight into her jade green eyes. He never ever glared at her; only when she was being careless, but never for any apparent reason. It confused her, even scared her a little, but she knew he would never hurt her._

"_Don't say you're used to it. I'm not leaving just to leave you! You know that!" His voice started from a low growl then escalated into yelling. It caused her to flinch, now understanding why he got angry. He let go of her and walked up into her bedroom, slamming the door. She looked down. She realized now, he still felt guilt. He felt guilty for leaving her on a bench the night he left. He felt guilty for having to leave her when they had first made love. He just felt plain guilt for any time he had left her._

_And he felt even more guilt when he had to leave._

_She walked upstairs going towards her bedroom, and opened the door gently._

"_Sasuke-kun…," she called out only to see him lying on her bed, with his eyes closed, and his lips turned into a bitter frown, with his eyebrows furrowed. She walked over to him, and laid next to him, placing her head against his chest._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered moving her head up into the crook of his neck. He continued his small vow of silence._

"_Sasuke-kun…I didn't mean to say that…and I didn't mean it in that way." She sat up to look in his eyes that were now open looking back at her. He grabbed a small strand of hair and twirled it in between his fingers._

"_Sakura…I don't want you to think that every time I come here that I'm just going to use you and then leave. That is not why I come here." His eyes trailed to the single strand he held in between his index finger and thumb. He watched it as it twirled and laid in the palm of his hand when he let it fall._

"_I know Sasuke-kun…believe me. I know." She whispered kissing his forehead. She knew it calmed his anger._

"_You are not some kind of play toy of mine and I don't like leaving you. I hate it. I hate it more than I hate Itachi." He continued grabbing her wrist gently making her look at him._

"_I love you...and I hate that too. I love you so much it hurts, and there are times I wish it would go away." She listened to him. Another thing he loved. She actually listened. She didn't nod and look away, but stared and grabbed every word holding it close to her mind. He gave a small smile._

"_But…you just make me love you more. You love me, care for me…," She smiled more, understanding his message. She leaned in, kissing his lips, and Sasuke grabbed her waist tighter._

"_Sasuke-kun…if you ever feel any guilt, or you need me and I'm not there, listen for the song, and I promise you…you will find me." She whispered, and after kissing him one last time, he grabbed his katana, and left through her window._

He knew the song she was talking about. It was a song that he and she sang. It was their song. It was their bond. They sang it together, just to, at least feel each others presence. He closed his eyes, trying to listen for the song. He longed for her. He missed her, and his heart was hurting. He was scared, and he wanted to go home to her.

It wasn't long until he heard the hum, which is how the song began. He opened his eyes and turned. It was echoed.

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart_

The first line to the first verse caught his heart, and he ran towards it. His teammates Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, wondered why exactly he was following the noise. They heard it as well, but they wondered why it made Sasuke run. More importantly, why it made his eyes widen, and start running through the forest hopping onto tree branches, and jumping down from them. He was searching for this voice. They went through a bush only to end up at some kind of oasis. A girl, one they didn't recognize, with pink hair and green eyes, stood on the water, concentrating the chakra on her feet to stand on it, and smiling while singing.

_I don't wanna be another one_  
_Paying for the things I never done_

She then raised her hands towards Sasuke as if saying to come to her, and he did. He came to her and held her in a deep embrace. Her look was almost goddess like. The air seemed to favor blowing her pink short hair to the side beautifully, and the oasis seemed to give her some kind of glow.

_Don't let go_  
_Don't let go_  
_to my love_

His eyes widened when her embrace weakened. He pulled away to look at her, and his eyes widened when he saw her face was cracking lightly. Almost as if she was in a mirror and the mirror began to crack into crooked lines.

"Sakura…?" He touched her face gently, and it literally broke, but into a cherry blossom petal. Then soon, her entire body broke and flew around into hundreds of cherry blossom petals, and flowing around him. He stared at a lone cherry blossom petal in his right hand. Was he hallucinating? Was this just him missing her too much? Missing her touch? Missing her voice? Missing her warmth? But this cherry blossom petal, it was here in his hand. He knew. He wasn't going crazy…was he? But then that's when he heard the second verse. He turned and immediately began to run towards it.

_Can I get to your soul_  
_Can you get to my thoughts_  
_Can you promise we won't let go_  
_All the things that I need_  
_All the things that you need_  
_You can make it feel so real_

His heart began to scream. He needed to sing. His part was coming up and he knew he could not deny his part. If he did it would disrupt the order of all life. Shift the balance of life. Destroy all possible dreams and hopes. At least for them it would. He ran continually. He made sharp turns, with his teammates actually trying to help him. He didn't know why, but didn't care. He needed to find her, and soon, he found her standing in the middle of the forest. He wrapped his arms around her waist once more from behind.

_Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control  
Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go_

Singing with her he began to feel the urge of having her body. He felt the need to touch her body, like the verse said, he felt like he was losing control. She had blown his mind, and whenever he saw her, he just didn't want to let go. He smelled her hair, and the feeling he felt, was similar to the ecstasy of taking drugs. She touched his muscular forearms, caressing them in such a way that made him crazy. He suddenly felt a liquid in his hands. He looked down at them, only to see red liquid staining his pale skin.

A tear fell down his face as she leaned against him, and slowly became limp. Just like the last, she turned into a pile of cherry blossoms that fell to the ground.

Then he heard the hum again.

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart  
I don't wanna be another one  
Paying for the things I never done  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
to my love_

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Why did she keep disappearing? Was she trying to make him go insane? If so it was working. He ran around looking for her, once more. He couldn't leave her alone. He didn't want to. His heart was set. The next part was the worst though. It would come out somewhat muffled, meaning it would be a little bit hard to hear, even with his trained shinobi ears. 

_I hate to see you cry_  
_Your smile is a beautiful lie_  
_I hate to see you cry_  
_My love is dying inside_  
_I hate to see you cry_  
_Your smile is a beautiful lie_  
_I hate to see you cry_  
_My love is dying inside_

Although it was muffled, it didn't stop his search for her. Sweat dripped off his face but not once did he stop unless he found her. Once again, the need to find and sing with her, grew harder and thicker, to a point where it could destroy him. He didn't know how, he just knew he could be destroyed.

And there she was, in front of him, in a field of flowers sitting staring at the sky singing. He wasn't sure if it was a game, or if it was some kind of trick by his enemy, but as always…He didn't care. Just as long as she was there, and as long as he could be with her.

_I can fix all those lies_

The lies he told her, lies of him hating her. They had been fixed 2 years ago, but they still remained on her scarred heart. He could feel them. He bore the same scars. He ran away from the lies, in order to at least protect her from himself.

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

He ran. But if you thought of it from a different point of view, which was his, you could see, he was running towards her. Killing Orochimaru and Itachi, were the obstacles in his path in order to get to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her once more hoping this time she wouldn't leave him once more. He'd die for her. 

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside_

He knew of the tears she shed. He knew there was a part of her that hated him. It only made him hold her tighter.

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you_

Pain swelled and resurfaced in his and her heart. Why she smiled for him, he would never know. 

_Oh baby I'll try to make the things right_

She smiled. She understood he tried so hard for her.

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you_

And he had won her over, once more.

_Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time_

Their faces inched towards each others. 5 inches, 4, 3, 2, 1 inch, 10 centimeters, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…

2 centimeters…

1 centimeter…

_My only dream is about you and I_

And she disappeared into a puff of smoke, practically making him cry out in frustration. He simply got up listening for her, and ran. He then noticed, him and his teammates were running towards Konoha, they then split up because each heard it coming from a different direction. It didn't matter. Sasuke was following the right voice.

_Can I get to your soul_  
_Can you get to my thoughts_  
_Can you promise we won't let go_

"I can promise we won't let go." He growled and ran faster and faster. He was a sweaty mess, and his clothing was torn, from a couple of branches that had caught onto the material. It didn't matter. What mattered was her. She was close. He could feel her. She was his life, and he needed her. He was scared and needed solace. She was his sanctuary, and although none of this made no damn sense, he was stubborn enough not to care the least bit.

_All the things that I need_  
_All the things that you need_  
_You can make it feel so real_

How did he do this to her? How could he bring her both pain and happiness?

_Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I touch your body  
I feel I'm losing control  
Cause you can't deny  
You've blown my mind  
When I see you baby  
I just don't wanna let go_

He found her, after singing his part. He panted and panted, running miles non-stop. He dropped to his knees. They were on the famous Hokage Mountains, where the Hokage's faces were carved into the mountains. She stood at the edge smiling, almost as if she was happy he was suffering. He walked towards her. Her hands that were lifted towards him…

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart_

She pulled them back, and placed then against her heart…and took a step back

_I__ don't wanna be another one_

His eyes widened and he immediately went after her, with his hand stretched out.

_Paying for the things I never done_

Gravity would take her soon. Even as she began falling, she never stopped singing.

_Don't let go_  
_Don't let go_  
_to my love_

And he jumped with her.

_I hate to see you cry_  
_Your smile is a beautiful lie_  
_I hate to see you cry_  
_My love is dying inside_

He gripped her waist. She had to be real. If not, he would not try to save himself. He couldn't take it anymore. She smiled a smile that was a beautiful lie. Their hair flew around with the gathering winds, as they fell.

_I can fix all those lies  
But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside  
My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you  
Oh baby I'll try to make the things right  
I need you more than air when I'm not with you  
Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time  
My only dream is about you and i_

After singing the last line, he captured her lips, and they made contact with the solid Earth.

* * *

He awoke, sitting in a chair. Across from him sat the Hokage herself with wide eyes at what she witnessed. He was wrapped with rope, tied against the chair, panting. He stared at her.

"So…you didn't come back to destroy the village…," She said and stopped, standing.

"Destroying the village isn't even close to on your mind at all." She concluded.

Sasuke stared back at her with wide eyes. He didn't remember how he got here. Where was Sakura? He held her in his arms as they fell…so what was this? Was it all just a dream?

"You returned to the village and you were apprehended by Naruto. I suspected you were here to destroy the village, and in order to find out what exactly your intentions were, I went into your mind, placing a gen-jutsu, of you still being in a forest, walking with your team. I wanted to see what you would do, but instead…you…," Sasuke looked at the Hokage as she spoke. She practically read his mind. Tsunade looked back at him.

"You looked for my student…," Tsunade continued. "…Even tried to die with her."

"Die…with her…?" he asked, taking the sentence completely in the wrong way. Tears began forming in his onyx eyes. "Sh-She's…,"

Tsunade's eyes widened more, but gave him a smile.

"No. She's fine. I meant in the Gen-Jutsu…You jumped to save her…,"

"Where is she?" He instantly demanded the information. When the Hokage didn't answer testing his patience, he gave a glare. "WHERE IS SHE!" He suddenly screamed and broke the ropes, surprisingly with his own strength and no chakra at all, but before he could attack the Hokage, he heard that voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried out. He turned immediately, seeing her stand there. She let tears fall. She saw the mistrust. He was debating whether it was her or not, and she knew just the way to convince him.

"_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart…," _She began. With wide eyes, he grabbed her and held her close. He smelled her scent, letting it envelope him into a world of bliss.

"_Don't let go, Don't let go…to my love…" _She whispered and let him kiss her.

* * *

_**For those who don't understand because this was a bit confusing, I'll admit…**_

_**Sasuke went back to the village in order to be with Sakura. He hadn't killed Itachi or Orochimaru yet, giving Tsunade the thought that he was here to destroy the village. She puts him under a gen-jutsu, but within it, his love for Sakura is so strong, that he is practically able to forge her into the Gen-Jutsu. Tsunade seeing this, starts playing games with his mind, there for making Sakura disappear constantly every time he had her, to figure out what his reaction would be. **_

_**Everything, was a gen-jutsu up until the last part. =) Amazing aren't I? I BELIEVE SOOO! =D! **_


	50. 51: Beach Day With Team 7!

_**Hmm. How about, a bit of summer love? I mean…it is summer anyway! xD!**_

* * *

Watching Sakura walk away with some other boy was just tearing him to pieces and it pissed him off more when she went and kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair the eyes of an Uchiha glared and his once calm hands turned into fist. The boy smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Naruto looking over to his raven haired friend began to laugh. He fell into the beach sand, and clutched at his sides laughing so hard his insides might burst. And when calming down, taking another look at the Uchiha made Naruto have another laughing fit when he began to calm down.

This, this was just too hilarious. This sight was just too much for Naruto to bear, and it made him try to stifle his laughs.

Sasuke Uchiha was officially jealous.

How did this come to happen? Well today was just a normal and nice summer day…

* * *

"Okay Team 7, today…we are…" Kakashi spoke to the 17 year olds. Each of them looked at him from where they were standing or sitting. Sakura was sitting on the floor cross legged in a childish manner. Naruto laid his head on her lap, and Sasuke stood with his whole weight against the bridge railing. If you looked close enough, underneath his bangs, he was glaring at the blond haired blue eyed nin, who's head laid on their female teammate's lap.

And if you looked even closer at his pockets, you could see that his hands were curled into fist.

"Going on a mission?" Naruto shot up excitedly. Sakura gave a light giggle at his outburst. Now if you looked a bit closer at the Uchiha you could see his sharigan activate.

"No. Today we are going to the beach!" Kakashi said and underneath his mask you could see him smile though it was something only the young adults of Team 7 could point out. Sakura and Naruto jumped up and cheered while the Uchiha gave a nod of approval and his signature grunt.

"Well, hurry on a get ready. We all meet at here in half an hour. Go!" Kakashi said, obviously timing them, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The team, headed on into their home. After Sasuke came back to the village, the team all bought a pretty large house and split everything, from rent money, to food shopping, to what they had in the house that the other wanted to use.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme, you guys wanna share a big duffle bag, that way we won't have to carry too much? We'll place the towels in there, and a change of clothing too, and then we'll leave." Naruto suggested.

"Great idea, Naruto-kun, let's get to packing, we've only got 15 minutes." Sakura had thrown back the "kun" in Naruto's name since she used to use it when they were younger. Unfortunately, our favorite Uchiha was not very happy with it. Poor Naruto was met with a punch to the face by a rather angry Uchiha.

"Why, did you do that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura scolded him. She wasn't supposed to scold him. She was supposed to scold Naruto and this made the Uchiha even angrier.

"Hn...," Was his only reply.

* * *

Team 7 finally made their way to the bridge actually surprised that Kakashi was there before them.

"Right on time team…," He said with a smile underneath his mask that only the team could recognize.

Sakura smiled back, Naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked. Then the sudden realization came through, and Naruto's eyes went angry and wide.

"HEY! YOU CAN COME EARLY TO GO TO THE BEACH, BUT NOT WHEN WE HAVE TRAINING OR MISSIONS!" This outburst lead Sakura and Sasuke to glare at their sensei, and they began to crack their knuckles. The silver haired man placed his hands up in defense.

"Now now, why don't we all just ignore this and head to the beach?" Kakashi said and disappeared. Sakura's vein popped out she raised her fist shaking it.

"KAKASHI HATAKE GET BACK HERE I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" She started screaming on and on and on. Naruto and Sasuke shriveled in fear of their female teammate's wrath, which matched the fury of storms, and gods…or maybe even surpassed those two and was on a whole other level. Immediately they went into fetal position, hugging the other while the Cherry Blossom of Konoha's chakra raised in anger, and she constantly screamed for her sensei.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-teme…We'll try and calm her down together…" Naruto whispered through chattering teeth, and wide scared eyes.

"Hell no. I'm not dying today! I still need to revive my clan!" Sasuke whispered through gritted teeth in the same manner, and gulped. Sakura suddenly turned to them and their fear increased. Their hairs stood up more than usual, and their eyes went as wide as plates. She stared at them, with an eyebrow raised. The two both stood and they both slowly walked over to her.

"Neh..Sakura-Chan…are you okay?" Naruto said giving her a friendly grin. Her vein suddenly popped out again, and her eyes began to glare. She grew fangs, and her knuckles crackled. The two boy's of Team 7 eyes widened.

"DO I LOOK OKAYYY!" Naruto screamed girlishly, and Sasuke yelled out a let's get out of here, and the two boys with the duffle bag ran away with the screaming kunochi behind them. The three ran non-stop all the way to the beach.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN! NOT OKAY! BEAUTIFUL JUST PLEASE SPARE US!" Naruto pleaded on his knees, next to Sasuke who was bowing to the hot tempered Haruno. She gave a smile, closing her eyes looking cuter. She placed her hands on her knees bending over slightly looking making her face closer to both Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Aww. Okay. I'll let you live." She said sweetly much to the boys' relief. The two sighed. Her eyes suddenly darkened, and her smile disappeared.

"For now." She growled. Their eyes went as wide as plates.

In an instant, Kakashi met up with them, wearing a full body Speedo and his mask of course along with it. He smiled at the three, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what are you waiting for? The water is beautiful." Sakura smiled at Kakashi's statement, and reached for the zipper on her vest, and it opened fully revealing her perfectly toned abs, and curvy figure, along with her red bikini top that had what looked like black splatters, on it.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went to glare at the guys who started to eat Sakura with their eyes as she undressed.

Then after removing her boots, she removed her shorts revealing the same design on her bottom piece. She took out her head band and shook her hair letting her hair fall out entirely.

Naruto removed his clothing to reveal a muscular body, in which girls took some interest in, and orange swim trunks. He grinned and turned towards the water squatting and pumping his fist into the air, shouting how he was ready to take on the beach, and the so called waves of water. That made the girls uninterested and they turned away from the sight of the twenty one year old blond sweat dropping.

"Naruto-kun, don't forget your head band!" Sakura called out while he was in mid air of running. He dropped to the ground with a sigh, and took it off, handing it to Sakura. Sakura smiled and reached up ruffling Naruto's hair. The moment did not go unnoticed by Sasuke and he glared. His muscular abs were revealed in the summer sun making the girls drool dumbly, and he wore dark blue trunks. He kicked sand that unfortunately went into Naruto's eyes while Sakura turned to place Naruto's headband in the duffle bag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!" Naruto yelled frantically trying to rub his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened and she went to his side.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura said trying to wipe it out. Sasuke glared. He crossed his arms. Kakashi held out a bottle of water which Sakura poured over Naruto's eyes. Naruto was soon able to open his eyes but they were incredibly red, surrounding his sky blue eyes. Sakura continuously flushed Naruto's eyes with the cold bottle of water until it was empty. Sasuke scoffed.

"Dobe, you can't even handle sand in your eyes." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sakura looked up to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She scolded glaring at him. Sasuke looked away wanting to avoid Sakura's glaring eyes. Of all eyes, hers were the only ones that affect him at all. Everyone else's eyes meant nothing to him if they glared. If she glared though, his heart would be torn, and the rhythmic pattern of its beat would increase rapidly as he would look for ways to please her. He always did…just secretly.

"Sakura-Chan it's okay! I'm fine!" Naruto said smiling. Sakura sighed and grinned. Kakashi smiled.

"Okay Team! How about a game of volley ball?" Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto scream out a loud yes, and Sasuke smirked with an approving nod. Sakura put on short black shorts, leaving the button open and the zipper up. They walked over to the volleyball court on the sand where a team of large guys won against a pretty good team.

"Who's next!" One of the guys chirped out.

"WE ARE DATTEYBAYO!" Naruto yelled running out onto the court. Team 7 stepped onto the opposite side of the court following Naruto, and instantly the guys drooled over Sakura.

"So what's the plan on taking these guys down?" Naruto asked as Team 7 stood in a circle. Sasuke crossed his arms, while Sakura put a hand on her hip, leaning all her wait to the same side her hand was on, and Kakashi put his hands into his trunk's pockets.

"Hey there babe! Over there with the pink hair!" Sakura turned towards the guys, only to see the guys whistling at her. Sasuke's eyes flashed sharigan, as he glared at them as well as Naruto.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Naruto yelled. The guy who called out to Sakura smirked.

"Or what?"

"You'll be sorry." Sasuke growled. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey cutie, if we win, I get a date with you." Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sure. I'll take that bet." The guy grinned at Sakura and threw the ball into the air, serving it to Team Seven. Naruto passed the ball to Sasuke, who passed to Sakura who spiked it to the other side and with her massive strength it dug deep into the sand. The opposing team had to dig it out. Sakura smirked at the wide eyed look she got from the guy who made the bet of going on a date with her if they won.

"ONE to ZIP!" Naruto screamed out pumping his fist into the air. The guys glared.

"Okay, no more playing around." And with that a fierce game began. Although the guys played their hardest, they were only able to pull up a score of 2 to Team 7's 25 through all four rounds. Team 7 won the game, and now stood on the side letting two new teams play. Sakura smiled at a remark made from Naruto.

"Like they stood a chance!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura smiled. The four laughed before being rudely interrupted with one of the guys from the team they had just face, along with the rest of the team who pushed Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke away from Sakura while the leader, stayed in front of her giving her a smile.

"Hey there cutie, I know the bet was that if we won I got a date with you, but you know I'm really hoping you'll consider a nice date with me tonight right here on the beach." The guy said winking a dark brown eye. Sakura glared and her hands clenched into fist. The skin of the guy and his posse met Sakura's fist and each of them fell into the sand, either face first, on their backs, or on their butts. Sakura smirked.

"Take that as your rejection, asshole." Sakura growled out and walked away with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi laughing. Sakura sighed.

"I'm going into the water guys." She informed. Naruto grinned.

"I'm coming with ya Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said Sakura nodded and took off her shorts walking with Naruto. Sasuke was left steaming and with clenched fist. Kakashi chuckled as he stood with Sasuke and watched Naruto and Sakura walk side by side laughing about something.

"Makes your blood boil doesn't it?" Kakashi taunted Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Sasuke grunted and slowly walked behind Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi smiled at the trio, seeing Sasuke go on to walk right by Sakura's side just as Naruto did. The three had their signature places in anything. In sitting, in laying down, in walking, anything. For Kakashi their positions had great meaning, and matched perfectly with the people in the spots.

Naruto was always to the right, which symbolized loyalty and devotion, while Sasuke was on the left, symbolizing strength, and security, and such characteristics was to the perseverance in keeping, and protecting the center who was always Sakura. Sakura being the center symbolized her being the heart and core of both the Team and the boys individually.

It was a special something that Kakashi was always envious of.

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was talking about how much she loved the water. Naruto was also listening attentively.

"I just love the ocean. The way it carries you gently, and seems to just wash away your troubles, and the way it feels so refreshing." Sakura said smiling showing her excitement as they were closer to the waters.

"My favorite part about the ocean is the waves!" Naruto grinned.

"I don't trust the ocean. But…I like it." Sakura turned abruptly at this.

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Haven't you ever heard _'The Ocean is a treacherous mistress'_? One minute it can be calm and nice, the next, it can seize you and bring you under." Sasuke growled, glaring as the cool waters began to caress his feet. Sakura shook her head.

"Eh. So? The water is great either way!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the cold refreshing ocean and swam out. Sakura smiled and jumped in as well while Sasuke followed suit and all three of them, swam out. Sakura slowly floated on her back, the water deafening her ears, as she stared up at the sky letting the sun warm her face.

"Hey Sakura-Chan…" her name being called had her begin to float vertically.

"Yeah?"

"What's been going on? How come you don't have a boyfriend yet neh?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed and Sasuke glared. Sakura shook her head.

"I've just been…looking for the right one." She said hesitantly. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Well guess what, Me and Sasuke-teme have to approve of him first or else." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Oh please." She scoffed, and splashed water in Naruto's face.

"Whaaat?" Naruto whined.

"Dobe is right. He has to get through us if he's gonna even think about touching you." Sasuke growled. Even worse, he was getting extremely pissed off at the "consideration" of Sakura having another boyfriend that wasn't him.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She swam over to parts where she could walk and smiled at the sky again. Naruto and Sasuke swam over to her sides. After playing and laughing with each other, they walked out onto the sand only to be caught off guard when they saw a small child crying. The young boy appeared to be at least eight years old, with brown shaggy hair, and darker chocolate brown eyes. Sakura walked up to him bending down on her knees in the sand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the little boy giving him a friendly smile. Naruto and Sasuke stood behind her watching.

"I…I can't find my mommy!" He cried out, and went back to sobbing. Her eyes grew sympathetic, and wiped away his tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I'll help you find her." She said smiling gently. The boy's eyes went wide and he gave a small smile.

"Yo-You will?" He whimpered out and hugged Sakura when she smiled and nodded. Sasuke growled and crossed his arms.

"What is your mother's name?" Sakura asked. After getting the mother's name, Sakura stood fully, and held the boys hand, and walked down the beach looking for anyone who would claim the boy. With that Sasuke and Naruto watched Sakura walk away with that little boy. Sasuke growled and clenched his hands into fist. Naruto looked over to his best friend, and raised his eyebrow.

The boy spotted his mother who was calling his name worriedly with his father looking around.

"Kai! Kai where are you?" The worried mother screamed. Sakura leaned down and pointed at them.

"Kai, is that your mother?" Sakura asked. Kai looked over and smiled excitedly. He turned to Sakura and kissed her cheek whispering a low thank you while Sakura giggled and ruffled his hair. Sasuke's anger skyrocketed and glared at the boy. Naruto looked over at Sasuke again, and finally realized the truth, which sent him to the sand laughing, and clutching his sides. The truth was just too much to bear.

Sasuke Uchiha was officially jealous.

Sakura smiled and watched him run of to his mother, who thanked Sakura greatly.

"Thank you so much!" she thanked. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"It's no problem at all. Really! It was nice to meet Kai." Sakura said smiling. "He's a very kind young man." She said smiling. The father of Kai came up to Sakura and secretly looked her body up and down before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mam, you are welcomed into our home anytime if you are ever in the neighborhood or you need anything. 2200 Bushido Avenue is where we live. Please. Anything, you just come by." He said shaking Sakura's hand, and his eyes went pretty low. Sakura seeing this twitched, and let go.

"Thank you. But I don't think I'll be stopping by soon. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! Let's go surfing, NOW!" Sakura yelled out in both nervousness, and anger. The family left, with the wife being extremely suspicious of her husband's actions. Sasuke glared at the husband and growled. Sakura walked over with Naruto and Sasuke to Kakashi who was sitting on a beach chair, reading a book as well as watching a few females walking by.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Do you have our surf boards?" Naruto called out. Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"Oh well, I have yours and Sasuke's, but I don't have Sakura's. I forgot to pick it up from storage." Hearing this Sakura glared and crossed her arms. Team Seven all had the same storage room.

"Okay, what happened to my surf board?" Sakura growled out. Kakashi sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Well, um…I kind of dropped it in the middle of the street, and…a tow truck drove by before I noticed and turned to pick it up but, by then…it was…..well…in two." Sakura's eyes flared and fire arose from behind her. Naruto and Sasuke immediately got between her and Kakashi, making the fire disappear. But doing this was the same as jumping in front of a charging bull.

"Move." Sakura growled to them, scaring them half to death. Hell, if _voices_ could kill they would be long gone.

"S-Sakura-Chan, you can always share with me and Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto confided gulping, and holding his hands up in defense, as well as a comforting manner to Sakura, hoping to appease the wrathful Kunochi. The attempt seemed to work and she grinned, running towards the other part of the beach, where the waves were more abundant.

Sakura got onto Naruto's surf board first, making Sasuke go insane. Sakura, like Naruto, had to straddle the board, and because of that, she caught more eyes, and Naruto sat behind her to make matters worse.

Sasuke was flaring.

They waited for the waves, hoping to find one that would give them a rush. Sakura side and leaned back against Naruto.

"Neh…do you think we'll get a few good waves today?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and hugged Sakura's waist. Sasuke glared and his sharigan activated. He had an image of setting chidori in the water and killing Naruto, and possible everyone else in the water…besides Sakura.

"Who knows. Waves are unpredictable, one thing I don't like." Naruto complained and growled. He groaned out loud, and laid his chin against Sakura's shoulder.

"Neh…Sakura-Chan…I hate waiting." Naruto complained more. Sakura sighed and grinned. She had an idea on how to pass the time, even if it would be for the slightest few minutes. She grabbed the hems of the board, and flipped them over, leaving a surprised Naruto, to come up and laugh along with Sakura. Sakura swam over to Sasuke's board giving a mischievous smile. Sasuke glared at her.

"Don't even think about it." He said growling. Sakura pouted and pulled herself onto Sasuke's board.

"Why are you being so mean, Sasuke-kun?" She playfully whimpered. She always liked getting on Sasuke's nerves; she knew that this annoyed him. What she didn't know was that it was actually doing much, much, worse. It was making his hormones slip like opening flood gates. She looked…alluring, as Sasuke would say himself, whining, and straddled on his board in front of him. Especially when she pouted the way she did a moment ago. Sasuke glared at her.

It was the only way to mask the true look he would've given in his eyes had he been some other boy with no restraint or control.

"Sakura, stop being annoying." He growled. She giggled. The term annoying for her wasn't too painful anymore. She knew Sasuke actually looked as her as a friend. What she didn't know is that he actually looked at her as something more.

"Guys! Wave!" Naruto screamed out hopping on his board. Sakura turned, still straddling the board, while Sasuke kneeled on the board paddling towards the waves, while in the process smelling Sakura's still strawberry smelling, oceanic scented hair. Sasuke then stood along with Sakura as they began to ride the inner wave while Sakura rode the wave on top of it. Sakura smiled and put her hand into the water, letting it run through the washing tide of the inner wave tunnel they were in. Sakura then turned around to Sakura, still balancing with him, and smiled up at him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

The beauty was just amazing. Behind her was the light the sun, and the wave tunnel gave a more cooler and dimmed the light of the sun just a bit. As they exited, Sakura laughed, as the wave calmed down, and they were left to stand on the smaller waves compared to the one they just rode. Sakura grinned and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders giving that same mischievous grin once more.

"Sakura…" He warned, but it was not long before he and her were underwater, with him on top. She looked up at him grinning wildly, and Sasuke glared at her. She then looked up at him, and smiled warmly.

Sasuke's heart beat raced and he stared back down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a small moment, they started to lean in closer to each other…

And if it wasn't for the need of oxygen, they most likely would have kissed. Both of them immediately swam up to the surface, with Sakura getting a large gasp of air, as did Sasuke. He found his surf board, and placed Sakura on it before straddling it himself, and having her lean against his muscular chest. She looked around.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke himself looked and shook his head. There was no sight of the knuckle headed ninja anywhere.

"No clue." Sasuke said. He looked down in deep thought. Sakura stared off into the vast ocean looking towards the horizon. She began to think…

Were she and Sasuke, about to do what she thought or was her mind just playing games with her?

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Had he gone too far and jeopardized their friendship they currently had? He wasn't even sure if she still loved him in that way. Sure she loved in a brother sense…but like she had…those years ago…like that night.

_Did she? _

Sakura sighed and she looked to the sky. She knew a piece of her still loved the cold hearted Uchiha the problem was that she was scared of love. She didn't search for many boyfriends, when she thought she was over him, and she was scared of getting heartbroken. Would such a thing occur again, and if it did could she handle it? Of course, she knew that Sasuke was cruel to her and Naruto for the sake of protecting them they had discussed that one night, when they moved in together…

…But was there really more to Sasuke's feelings towards her than just a close comrade, teammate, and friend that he said that one conversation? She didn't know…and she wasn't sure if she would.

She sighed watching a seagull fly by. She really liked the book _Jonathan Livingston Seagull _by Richard Bach. It was one of her favorite books, that somehow gave her more insight on what being free and different was like...and she liked the feeling of it.

"Sakura…" She heard and turned to face Sasuke getting pulled from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She said, and there wasn't much she could get out before her lips were claimed, and she was kissing back. When pulling away, the two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Their eyes laid half lidded, as seagulls flew by them once again, they kissed once more. Pulling away once again, Sakura smiled and giggled.

"How long?" She asked as if already knowing. Sasuke smirked.

"Since the academy." He whispered. Sakura's eyes filled to the brim with tears and she gave a small laugh. After letting one tear go, and having it get wiped away from Sasuke, she looked back up to him.

"All this time?" She whispered quietly as Sasuke cupped her face in both his hands gently.

"Yes." He said. Sakura shook her head and kissed the Uchiha again.

* * *

Later, the team made its way home, with Sasuke carry Sakura bridal style into the home he shared with her and Naruto. Naruto grinned at him.

"So, how'd you do it?" Naruto asked smirking.

"The Ocean is a treacherous mistress, as is Sakura." Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"One minute, it can be nice, calm, and beautiful, the next, it seizes you into the water." Sasuke said smirking. "In this case, both literally and figuratively." He confided.

"Wait, I don't get it!" Naruto whimpered out, watching the Uchiha's back as he walked upstairs with his beauty, and groaned. Sasuke smiled warmly down at his ocean mistress, and placed her down in his bed, rather than hers. He stared at her for a minute.

"In this case Sakura…you gave me your warmth, and caressed me with your beauty, then seized my heart…" His whispered kissing her forehead, and laid next to her eventually falling asleep.


	51. 52: Great Misunderstandings

_**I Loooovvvee great misunderstandings! Don't you guys? It's awesome isn't it? XD**_

_**It makes people look like the idiots they are! =D! HOORAY FOR IDIOTS GIVING US THE JOYS IN LIFE!**_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked into school and shook his head. He was tired and never really was a morning person, but it was worth it. Sakura would be there, saying hi to him, and giving him that sweet smile.

Yeah…in Elementary School came the Crush…

In Junior High came the Like...

And finally here in High School came the Love.

He loved everything about her. The casual gleam of happiness that came in her eyes, the cheerful grin that was always on her face; the way her pink hair blew in the breeze and complemented her green eyes.

He sighed once more. She was way out of his league. He was inferior compared to her, although he would never admit it. She was smart, athletic, artistic, and talented in many things. She was perfect. He was only smart, obviously more athletic that her…but talented? No. Never. He didn't sing, couldn't dance, and couldn't even play the piano to save his life.

Sakura could do all that and more...

"SASUKE-TEME! OVER HERE!" He heard a scream. Sasuke turned and looked over to see Sakura's back against the lockers smiling and laughing at Naruto's call, and Naruto in front of her grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke smirked and walked over to his two best friends, and hit Naruto across the head, all the while murmuring his nickname.

"Dobe."

"AH! TEME! That hurt…." Naruto whimpered. Sakura let out a grand laugh, and began to rub Naruto's head.

"Awww…did that mean Sasuke-kun hurt youuu?" Sakura baby talked him.

"Yeah!" Naruto whimpered.

"Awwwwwww…my poor babyyyy!" Sakura kissed the top of his head. Sasuke twitched at that and Naruto smirked, knowing the feelings of his male best friend.

"Hn. He started it!" Sasuke growled and stomped his foot. She turned to him and rubbed his back.

"Awww my babies!" She said giving a laugh and running along.

"Come on! Were gonna be late for first period!" She said and waited for the two to reach either of her sides. It had been like this ever since Kindergarten. The three were inseparable. They had made friends along the way, and those friends were close, but when it came to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto nothing else mattered. If Sakura was hurt in anyway, Sasuke and Naruto dropped everything and rushed to her. It was the same for if Sasuke was hurt, and if Naruto was hurt.

"By the way, Sakura-Chan, did you do Kakashi-sensei's homework? It was too hard for me, and you heard what he told me! He was all, even though I've been teaching you since Kindergarten, doesn't mean I'll cut you any slack!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto! The homework was simple!"

"I don't get Calculus!"

"Dobe you're an idiot. It's simple. Just use your brain!"

"Shut up teme!"

"Hey guys stop!"

"But Sakura-Chan! He…"

"I'll let you copy my homework, but from now on, I'm going to tutor you! Either that, or get you a tutor!"

"No! No strange people! NOOOOO! REMEMBER JARIYA?"

"Wrong thing to say Sakura…"

"I can tell. I regret it."

Poor Naruto began to have a mental breakdown as he remembered a day in the mall. It was all three them of course sitting in the food court, and while Sasuke and Sakura went to go and order food, a man started to talk to Naruto trying to sell him…certain kinds of books. Perverted books; more specifically. The man's name was Jariya, and he had even shown Naruto disturbing images that made Naruto scream and run straight into Sasuke's arms clinging to him like crazy. It even caused both of them to fall.

"_Dobe! Get off me!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Naruto. Sakura looked at the food both she had Sasuke had paid for that now laid on the ground. Sakura shook her head. She loved food. _

"_Naruto wha-__…" Sakura was just about ready to scold him, when a strange old man came up to her. He grinned at her both nicely…but pervertedly. She didn't like it._

"_Now don't worry about him sweetheart! It's you I'm more interested in! Now, you look like a girl full of smarts!" He said winking at her. Sasuke glared. _

"_I'm sure you'd be interested in some books that could expand your knowledge." The man said causing her curiosity to fire. Sakura cocked her head to the side, and immediately got interested._

"_Knowledge? On what subject?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura, pulling her away from Jariya. _

"_I don't think you want to know that Sakura. Come on let's go!" Sasuke glared at Jariya, and pulled Naruto away. _

Sakura sat down in her chemistry class, with Sasuke next to her, and Naruto sitting right in front of them next to his own partner, Kiba Inuzuka. Although, calling them productive in Chemistry was not very accurate. All they ever did was joke around rather than do the work. Sakura sighed placing on her goggles, and mixed the chemicals perfectly along with Sasuke.

"You okay?" He asked her, hearing her sigh, and seeing her eyes a little saddened. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine." She answered shortly. Sasuke read her perfectly though, and knew she was anything but fine. He playfully laid his head on her shoulder, watching her giggle as he rubbed against her like a cat.

"Cooommeee oooonnnnn! Tell mmeeee! Who did it? Whose ass do I have to kick?" he murmured playfully into his ear, as she giggled. She knew Sasuke would only be this playful to her and Naruto and it made her feel special that she was the only girl he played with. He hugged her close.

"I don't like seeing you this way Sak…what's wrong…" He whispered into her ear. Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing! I swear!" She claimed. Sasuke sighed. Sakura told him everything, and he figured if she said it was nothing it was nothing. He smirked at her.

"Good…now…beg for mercy!" He growled and began tickling her. Sakura giggled and laughed as Sasuke's fingers tickled her stomach, and she squirmed.

"Sasuke-kun! No! Stop!" She squealed quietly, even if the room was loud with other students talking and yelling at each other, either about the latest gossip, their own problems, or which chemicals to mix correctly.

Then lesson's passed, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, all met up on the roof of their high school. They goofed around and talked there. Naruto being tired, rested his head on Sakura's lap, and started snoring within seconds. It was basically a normal routine. They'd laugh, and joke around, Naruto would be the first to fall asleep, then Sasuke would sit next to Sakura, who would lay her head on his shoulder and she would sleep quietly, and he would wake both of them when he heard the bell ring. It was Sakura and Sasuke left in their last period; Writing.

Sakura wrote in her journal, as well as Sasuke, until the bell rang. Sakura was excited to get home and Sasuke knew it.

"Someone wants to get home earlier…" Sasuke whispered to her writing in his journal as well as seeing her handwriting be faster and faster.

"I want my nap damn it." She half growled, and half whispered. Sasuke chuckled and finally the bell rang. Sakura forgot her Journal immediately going for her back, saying a quick bye to Sasuke and running out before anyone could. He shook his head and grabbed her Journal. He wondered what she wrote in it. The assignments in writing were to just write whatever was on your mind. He sighed, and placed the journal in his bag. He would give it to her tomorrow.

Being home, after having the typical evening of a fight with his dad and ignoring his mom and brother in order to avoid having a serious talk with them, his mind wandered to Sakura's Journal which laid in his book bag that very minute. What could she be writing about in there? Her crushes? Maybe even about him and Naruto? Fantasies? His curiosity could no longer be contained, and with that, he picked up his book bag and pulled out the journal. He was starting to feel guilty even if he hadn't opened it yet, but then…this could be his chance to find out things she probably didn't tell him. With that he opened up the journal. He went to the page with the beginning of the weeks date.

"_Dear Journal_

_He's amazing, and majestic. I love him! I can't believe it. It's like he's a part of me, and if I ever lose him, I'd die. My perfect Ruko…I will forever love him but does he know that? Does he love me too? I hope so…he's been through so much that only I know, and I am the only one that can care for him. He never lets anyone around him and if they do get close to him, he gets angry. When other guys come around me, he gets angry, and he tries to chase them away. It's so cute! I remember me and him were walking together in the park, and me being clumsy, I tripped and fell. He immediately started checking to see if I was okay, and put his head on my lap. It was cute! Then a guy was walking by and tried to grab me, and Ruko ran at him! Haha! _

_He's amazing._

_Sakura"_

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and his eyes lowered sadly. Of course she would like another guy…yeah. After all, in her eyes the only relationship he had with her was her being one of her best friends and nothing more. She would chase after other guys…and she would see more in them than she saw in him. He sighed, and turned to the next page.

"_Dear Journal_

_I can't wait to see Ruko again today. I love when he's there to greet me, and I love the sweet kisses he gives me too. Last night, I was really cold, and I never like getting up for anything at all. I didn't have my quilt, and Ruko seeing me shiver, came and slept next to me, making me all warm. He's so cute, and misunderstood. I hope Ruko will be there today. He finds way to get out the house, and stuff. He's so smart and cunning. _

_But he's been acting a little weird…I'm worried._

_Sakura_

Sasuke gulped and turned the page to the next day which was about two days ago. These words…could words really hurt this much? Could they really cut this deep into the heart like they were doing now? His onyx eyes looked down at the page. He…wasn't sure if he wanted to read anymore. But then again…maybe there's more. More he can find out about this Ruko guy. More that he can learn…for special reasons. Sasuke's eyes filled with dark intent.

'_Yes…let's learn more about __Ruko_'

"_Dear Journal_

_Ruko is sick. When I woke up this morning, he was laying on the ground and he looked like he wasn't feeling well. He didn't even walk me to the door as usual. I reached down and caressed him gently, but he nudged his face deeper into my hand, like he didn't want me to go. He didn't look okay…so I took him to the doctor early this morning. He knew I was taking him too, and gave me quite a fuss even if he couldn't do much in his current state. Thank god I woke up earlier than usual. I guess insomnia does in fact pay off from time to time. I hope he's okay. I'm gonna go check up on him today after class, and see what the doctor says._

_Please let him be okay…_

_Sakura"_

Sasuke smirked. Ruko was sick? With what? Cancer? Leukemia? Something lethal? Something that would take him out the picture? These thoughts made Sasuke's smirk grow. Maybe the next page would tell him.

"_Dear Journal…_

_Ruko is not okay. The doctor prescribed him some special medication and wouldn't tell me what it was that was bothering him. So I decided to do a little research myself. Turns out Ruko has a case of an elevated flu. One that's increasingly severe and…can cause death. I don't want to lose Ruko. This isn't fair. There are so many people, bad people out there that deserve this more than he does. This isn't right! He never harmed anyone. If anything everyone harmed him and didn't care that they did it. Why is everything and everyone so cruel to him…?_

_This isn't fair…_

_Sakura"_

Sasuke's eyes saddened. On the bottom of the page were tear stains. He was shocked he didn't realize her crying that period... She really cared for Ruko. If anything…he should try to support and comfort her. If he really loved her, he would let her go and be happy…even if the person she would be happy with wasn't him.

What were best friends for anyway? With that Sasuke flipped to today's page.

"_Dear Journal,_

_I was able to take Ruko home last night. The doctors say to keep him by warm places, and to give him his medication every few hours. Every few hours is a lot. I'm so worried. Am I going to lose him? I can't give him the medication every few hours, because of school, and then I don't know when to give it to him. Ugh. This is…I can't even think about what will happen. I think Sasuke-kun could be noticing about how I'm feeling. He asked me today during chemistry what was wrong…and I felt bad for lying and saying that I was okay. I'm scared and worried… _

_I don't even feel like writing anymore…_

_Sakura"_

Sasuke closed the book. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock. Sakura didn't go to bed, until about ten. She was strict with herself. She didn't need her parents. Her parents were hardly ever home anyway. With that he placed her journal into his bag and walked out to his motor cycle ignoring the calls of his father. He would only say something along the lines of work harder, and amount to something bigger, like Itachi. Or if you were like Itachi, I wouldn't be so hard on you.

Itachi this, Itachi that.

He turned on the motorcycle making it roar to life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see no other than Itachi.

"What…" Sasuke growled.

"Where you going?" Itachi asked in a gentle friendly way, as if trying to make amends. Sasuke didn't know what for. He wasn't angry at Itachi, just his father, and sure he may take it out on him from time to time, ignoring him, and slamming doors into his face, but he didn't necessarily hate Itachi.

"Out." Sasuke answered shortly. He revved the engine to give Itachi the signal to go away. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, you know dad-…" Itachi was cut off when Sasuke drove off not wanting to here anymore, while Itachi watched in the distance.

After a fifteen minute ride, Sasuke finally ended up at Sakura's house. Parking the motorcycle in her driveway, and taking the key with him, he slowly walked up to her door, taking out her notebook. After knocking and a few seconds of waiting, Sakura opened the door, with a pencil tucked in each of her ears, her hair up in a messy bun, and three pencils in her bun a few pieces of hair falling in her face, as well as one in her mouth. Sasuke chuckled while she smiled. She wore an old red and black checkered styled shirt which went past her hips and a few inches above her knees, so she wore nothing.

"You know, if there was some kind of evil rapists around these parts…" Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded her head for him to come in, and walked inside herself. Sasuke followed, closing and locking the door behind him, and followed Sakura up into her room, where her large 14x17 art pad was held up by an art stand. Sasuke looked at her work so far. She was drawing him and Naruto. Sasuke smiled. He remembered asking Sakura when she first discovered her talent in art, what she drew mainly, and she said, things she held special to her heart.

So how come he never saw her draw this Ruko guy…

Sakura took the pencil from her mouth, and continued to draw.

"So what brings you here? Need help with homework or something? Your dad?" Sakura guessed, working on Naruto's naturally spiky hair. The drawing, as it seemed to be, was Naruto having an arm around Sasuke, while Sasuke stared annoying at him, with his arms crossed. Sasuke sighed and went to lay in Sakura's bed.

"Yes and no. My dad and you left your notebook in class, dashing out of there like a madwoman." Sasuke said taking of his sneakers and lying fully on the bed. Sakura stopped shading in shadows, and put her pencils down except the three in her bun. She sat down on her bed next to Sasuke.

"What's happened this time?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Same deal as usual. Why can't you be more like Itachi? Why won't you work hard enough and amount to something like Itachi? Itachi has done more than you in shorter time. Why can't you be like that?" Sasuke mimicked sneering in anger. Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked up to the ceiling which Sakura had a dart board. He remembered, he, Sakura, and Naruto would spend hours trying to see who could get closer to the center.

"And more bullshit, that just shows he'll never approve of me." Sasuke ended. Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he loves you. He's probably just going hard on you because he wants to make sure you'll be okay in the future." Sakura explained.

"You sound like Itachi when you say that." Sasuke growled.

"Maybe Itachi's right…" Sakura suggested. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. That's when a thought hit his head.

"Sakura…do you…love someone?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"No." She said. "Why…" At this Sasuke glared. Sakura told him everything, and now she just lied to him.

"Then you don't love Ruko?" Sakura raised an eyebrow again. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Who's Ruko?" Sakura asked. Sasuke growled and sat up.

"Please, don't play that with me! He's _amazing_ and _majestic_! And you _love_ _the kisses he gives you_ and you and him take _walks in the park_! Please! What's so great about him anyway?" Sasuke spat out glaring at Sakura. Sakura stayed silent before snickering and beginning to laugh. Sasuke twitched and stood.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" She started laughing more. "Ruko!" She called out. Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow. And to the calling of Ruko, in came a one year old looking Husky. Sakura started laughing harder and harder, so hard she fell off her bed and onto the floor, clutching at her sides and began to cry. Sasuke twitched.

Ruko…was a freaking dog. Sasuke groaned and Sakura stood up and walked up to Sasuke giggling.

"So you read my journal?" Sakura said giggling and putting her hands on her hips.

"I…just wanted to know why you were looking so sad…" Sasuke said. Sakura giggled and laughed again. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So, I only read the beginning of this week…" Sasuke explained. Sakura smiled. Sure, it was an invasion of her privacy, but Sasuke was doing it out of care. And that made her look past it. Sasuke faced Sakura fully.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Okay…" Sasuke said and Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay, you only did it because you were worried…" She started to giggle again.

"Ruko here, I just got about a month or so ago. He was abused and left alone on the street so I took him in." Sakura explained smiling. She raised a pink eyebrow.

"What did you have against Ruko anyway?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head and suddenly found the floor interesting.

"Nothing…" Sakura's giggling fits stopped. She walked up to Sasuke and caressed his face gently making Sasuke look at her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke opened his mouth partially staring into her eyes, and looked as if he didn't know what to say. Her eyes turned worried, and confused, as well as concerned and puzzled. Sasuke sighed and looked away from Sakura's eyes. For whatever reason, they always seemed to look straight through his eyes, and find out exactly what he was thinking.

...He hated that.

Sakura always did that. Whenever there was something he didn't want to explain, or maybe felt a bit shameful of, she would just…_observe_ him like he was a lab rat, until she figured out what it was that was bothering him. He felt like a cross word puzzle. You stare at the small clues they give you, and just stay there, thinking about the god forsaken clue, until finally, WALA! You get a trophy! You figured out what the answer was! And it was an answer no one else could ever figure out.

Sakura was the person who figured out the answer, no one else could. It pissed Sasuke off because half of the time, he wasn't sure what in the world he was feeling, or thinking. You'd think you know yourself the best, but Sasuke was a believer now and forever that there are those few people who can know you better than you knew yourself.

"Sasuke-kun…is there something you want to tell me…" Sakura asked. DING DING DING! And there, the prized winning puzzle solver has done it again. She saw that he was hiding something from her, and he was thankful that at least she hadn't figured out what exactly it was.

"Sakura…" He sighed and looked down.

"…I…uhm…" Sakura waited and pulled Sasuke to sit down on her bed again.

"I…" Sasuke racked his brain. What could he say without ruining the friendship they had? He didn't want to lose Sakura…and god knows he wanted her than more than just a friend. But he had no idea how to put it in words…

"I was just wondering who the guy…in this case "Ruko" was. I don't want to ever see you crying over some guy." Sasuke said smiling. He took the friendship way out. Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"You're such a good friend…" Sakura said hugging him tightly. Sasuke hugged back. After they pulled away from their hug Sasuke looked over to the clock. Eight thirty. He had been here for that long?

"Sasuke-kun, stay over tonight. Please…I don't wanna be alone." Sakura said looked at the time as well. Sasuke smiled and nodded. It wasn't his first time staying over anyway.

Later on that night, Sasuke was laying in bed in Sakura's guest bedroom staring up at the ceiling a bit upset with himself. He was pissed that he was too much of a coward to admit his true feelings to her. Suddenly there was the abrupt opening of his door, only to see Sakura Haruno staring there glaring at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura? Wha—…" he was cut off when Sakura through a journal at him; his journal.

"I wanted pay back!" She growled. Her hands clenched into fist. Sasuke's eyes widened. She stepped over to him, and instead of slapping him, she kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened, and began to kiss back. Slow and passionate kisses were shared between them, and when pulling away, Sasuke's hazed eyes stared into Sakura's half lidded ones.

"_I like when her pink hair sways in the wind, and love when she calls my name. I like the shimmer in her jade green eyes, and hate it when she cries. I love her. I love Sakura Haruno." _She repeated. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled. Sasuke smiled.

"You were always good at remembering what you read." Sasuke whispered. Sakura laughed and allowed a tear to fall and kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke pulled Sakura to lay down next to him, and gripped her waist tightly. He placed his journal and looked into the entry, that was open when she threw it at him.

"_**Annoying Book, **_

_**Let's get one thing straight here. Sakura is one of my best friends…and I hate how I want her more than that. I want to tell her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose her. Losing her would be like suddenly losing air. Slow, Painful, and Killing me. I like when her pink hair sways in the wind, and love when she calls my name. I like the shimmer in her jade green eyes, and hate it when she cries. I love her. **_

_**I love Sakura Haruno. Maybe she loves me too. **_

_**Yeah right… **_

_**Sasuke"**_

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too." Sakura whispered pulling the book away, and closing it. Sasuke stared down at her and kissed her once more before falling asleep.

Naruto was going to go insane when he saw them tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! RoCkThIsPaRtY153 here, or Dark Angel, LoneWolf, L, whatever nickname take your pick. **_

_**I got here, an important announcement to make. **_

_**There is some chance, NOT very likely though, that I will end Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes. Not here, because I do still have a few one-shots still in mind, BUT my mind for whatever reason, is starting to create multi-chapter stories in my head. I even have small drafts of them written out. If you want, I'll up previews after the end of the few one-shots i actually have left. That's only if you want though. Put in your review if you'd want that.**_

_**As I said, there is a very very small chance that I will end Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, which is one of the best stories I have, besides Vampire of Konoha, and Little Sister of Mine. I've also grown a bit attached to Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, and it's recieved most of my attention compared to the others. **_

**_Thank you for your awesome support and your amazing reviews that have helped keep me going! =) You guys are seriously great, and I promise I will not let you down! _**


	52. 53: My Father

_**Yep yep! New one! WOOOO! I'm pretty freaking awesome! ;D! I've been on a roll this summer! **_

_**Let's go one to the one-shot! By the way, I have your guys preview at the very end guys! So keep scrolling!**_

* * *

I stared at him while he looked back at me. I wonder, does he remember me? Does he know I am?

Does he remember her?

His onyx eyes seemed so blank…but…they also held longing looking into mine. I wonder why? I always heard rumors about why he left. So many people I've heard say that he had abandoned Konoha because he had another woman in the Sound Village. Others I heard said he just simply didn't care about Konoha and left because he didn't want to stay anymore. I started to glare.

Would he really leave both her and me for such reasons? Whenever I asked, what kind of man was he like, she would always say that he was a kind, noble, and caring man, would loved us very much. Did he really? Or was she just fooled by his lies? I clenched my fist. I've waited sixteen years for this.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" I called glaring. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"It's been some time…Rai." So…he remembers me. I'm a bit surprised. I must look like her a lot, or look like him a lot. She's always sad that I look like him, with her eyes. He looked back into my eyes again. They went reminiscent.

"You have your mother's eyes…" He whispered smiling softly. So he remembers her too. He remembers both of us, so why did he leave us. Why didn't he come back home? Did he really have some other family that he decided to care for more? I clenched my hands into fist and gritted my teeth. I've seen my mother suffer long enough. Every time I asked, her eyes went sad, and she would always close her eyes as if in some kind of pain. I'm bringing him back to her. I don't know if she still loves him or not…but I will give her some kind of closure. I made that promise to myself.

I still feel kind of bad though. I told mom Tsunade was sending me on a scouting mission just for a few days.

"So you remember us. Where have you been for the last sixteen years?" I growled out. I'll fight him with everything I have. I'll bring him back home. He stayed silent. What did mom see in this guy?

"My mission…" He finally answered. I raised an eyebrow. What mission? Man, I should've asked mom if she knew why he left…but I was scared that it would hurt her…I didn't ever want to see my mother cry. It was hard enough seeing her become saddened when I asked her what he was like. Well looks like I'll have to go with what the villagers whispered about.

"What mission? Taking care of some other family back at Sound?" I growled out his eyes turned serious, and his eyes turned red with the sharigan.

"Is that what you've been hearing from those over-exaggerating ignorant gossipers?" I growled. His chakra rose, and it felt…terrifying. But I stood my ground.

"Is it true or not?" I said. He scoffed.

"Hell no!" He growled. I couldn't help but let my eyes widen slightly. He…doesn't have another family? Mom always said he was an honest man, no matter how brutal the truth may be. She even told me one time her, along with uncle Naruto, along with Sasuke, were hanging out with each other, and Naruto asked the reason he came back from Orochimaru in the first place.

Yes, I know the whole story by the way.

Sasuke's answer was for my mother. Naruto asked if he would've come back with him just for Konoha or his friends, he said no. Only for my mother would he return. How much of a lie was that?

"Then what? You lost interest in us?" I asked. His eyes widened and his Sharigan seemed to have intensified. It…scared me. There are not a lot of things that scare me, but his reactions to the villagers' rumors were terrifying.

"What do you mean?" He growled. His eyes glared, but…it was like they weren't glaring at me. It was like he was angry at whoever said such things. I wanted to keep up my strong stature though, that way he can see what a warrior I came to be; how strong and worthy I am of facing him.

"You heard me? What? Got sick of family life, and wanted to get away from it?" He glared at me this time and next thing I knew I was pushed against a tree with him gripping my collar, and raising his fist. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that. He brought his fist, but instead of hitting me, he hit the tree.

"I never left you and your mother for those reasons. And never would I." He growled. My eyes widened. It's like mom said, he's very serious, and yet both passionate and caring. He let go of me and started to walk away. I glared and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Wait just a damn minute! If you didn't leave for those reasons, then why?" I screamed out. He stared at me for a moment. His eyes became somewhat saddened but remained strong, and hard. He looked down. He looked into my eyes and his sharigan spun. My eyes widened, when the forest we were in turned into my home, in my mother's bedroom. I looked on, and in the room he was there dressing, at around what appeared to be a little ways before dawn. He already had pants on, but he put on his shirt. My mother then moaned in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes.

My mother was always so beautiful. She still is. Time has not taken its toll on her at all. In truth I'm not really sure it ever would. She was very fit, since she still went on her own missions from time to time, and would train a lot. She even trained me.

"What is this…?" I asked looking over to Sasuke.

"You want to know the truth don't you? Why I left?" Sasuke said. Okay smart mouth…I couldn't help but glare. I looked back towards the memory, watching as he splashed water on his face.

"Tell me. How has your mother been…?" He suddenly asked staring at her in the memory. I looked down.

"She's been fine." I said shortly. He smiled…and it looked like the smile was out of relief, and even comforted.

"Still childish?" He asked. I scoffed. My mother was beyond childish. She beat two year olds when it came to a contest of who was more of a kid.

"She's worse than a two year old." Suddenly…he chuckled. I was not expecting that. I was a bit shocked.

"So…she hasn't changed…" He whispered and his eyes went reminiscent again. I went back to the memory.

_Mom moaned and looked over to Sasuke. She smiled warmly as he noticed and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand._

"_Sasuke-kun, come back to bed." She moaned out as he sat down. She moved her hand to caress his face and he nudged his face into her hand. I stared. _Mom looked so happy. I mean, she's been happy all the time besides the few saddened moments she's had, but she seemed…serene and happy. I couldn't help but smile._ Sasuke closed his eyes and it shocked me a little too. _Sasuke seemed at peace and he seemed…rather than the slightly arrogant, emotionless man he appeared to be when I first found him just moments ago, he was warmer, and emotional.

Way different from the man who threw me up against a tree.

"_I would want nothing more than to do as you wish, but Tsunade request my audience." Sasuke explained. He grabbed the hand that caressed his face ever so gently and kissed it before clenching it in her hand. Mom groaned and harrumphed, and turned to her side away from Sasuke._

I couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly like mom to do.

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Sakura up so she sat up and her chest met his. _I just noticed something.

"Was this the night I was conceived or something?" I said slightly disgusted. Sasuke smirked and chuckled.

"No. You were already born." He said. My eyes widened. Wait, he left after I was born?

"How old was I?" And I was surprised at the fact that he answered this next question without hesitation. Maybe I really do mean something to him.

"You were going to be two months." Sasuke answered.

"_Sa-ku-ra…" He sang out lowly, and buried his face into her neck. _This is actually what I've wanted to see. Sure most kids would feel nostalgic about their parents hugging up on each other and kissing and such, but me…I've always actually wanted to see this. Mom didn't go out with another man, well at least not that I know of, and I know very well, if she was she would've introduced me to him. I've always wanted to see my mom with someone, happily, like my Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata. They always seem so happy, and kissed showing their mutual love for each other. In my eyes, it looked good.

"_What's wrong?" He asked. Mom looked into his eyes and pouted._

"_Neh, why do you have to go?" She whimpered out and buried her face into Sasuke's neck. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently. _

"_I'll be back. I'm not going anywhere. Maybe she's just going to give me a short mission of some sort." Sasuke suggested to mom. She smiled and nodded. They kissed then and there, and a baby's cries were heard at that moment. Sasuke looked out and sighed smiling._

"_So he's awake. I'll get him. Why don't you go ahead and get back to bed." He said gently and after sharing one more kiss, Sasuke stood and walked into…my room. But at this time it was more of a nursery, with a few baby toys, and a crib. Sasuke pulled me out. _I watched. Now I feel kind of bad. The reason I treated Sasuke so badly, was that I figured he was a dead-beat, no good douche-bag who didn't deserve my mother.

_Sasuke smiled down at my two month old body, and smiled gently running his hand very gently through my sprouting jet black hair. He kissed my forehead, as I continued to cry and he rocked me gently._

"_Hush my son…I'm here." He whispered. He looked down at me._

"_Hn…you're not wet, and you don't smell…" Sasuke head up a bottle of warm milk to my two month old mouth, but I wouldn't take it. His eyebrows knitted together. He slowly began to rock me, and hummed a song…one mom sang to me when I was sad, or scared, or sometimes I just couldn't sleep. All Through the Night. As he hummed, mom showed up and she began to sing. Mom had a lovely voice. It was amazing. I was always entranced by it._

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_I fell asleep then and Sasuke put me back into the crib gently kissing my forehead lightly before doing so. Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked down at her._

"_I love it when you sing angel…" He whispered hugging her close. She smiled gently and walked downstairs with Sasuke. He suddenly smacked his head lightly as if he was forgetting something._

"_Ugh, I forgot my Katana." Sasuke said, but before he could walk off Sakura lifted his Katana, having it lay in both her hands as she presented it to him. He stared down at it and smiled. _My heart clenched. I…always wanted to do that. I often imagined myself standing at the front door, with my father's head band while my mother held his sword, and as he was going to leave for a mission of some sort, he would stop grabbing our offerings, and kissing me on the forehead, ruffling my unruly hair, and then giving mom a kiss and leaving, soon to return.

I looked at Sasuke. His eyes were completely saddened. He missed mom, and…he missed me. That was completely obvious in his eyes. I…guess I should warm up to him. After all, from the looks of this he really did love mom and me…but then what mission is it he got that he had to leave and stay away for so long.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He said. I glared.

"Well, are you faithful to mom…and be honest." I said glaring.

"Of course I am." He said. I crossed my arms. He had looks, so I doubt fully that women would stay off him.

"How do I know that?" I scowled. He held up a hand, showing me the back of it, and there shined a wedding ring. I stared.

"You can take it off you know." I said.

"I've never taken it off." He said calmly, but strongly and he even sounded a bit irritated. "Besides, there's no one else I'd lay down with unless it's your mother." He said smirking. Great. He knows that grossed me out.

"Ever heard off, too much information?" I growled out. I scoffed.

"It's not too much information. It's not like I'm giving you details. I'm simply being honest." He explained himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep. Mom said that you were brutally honest." I groaned out. He raised an eyebrow.

"She's talked to you about me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I couldn't help but ask. She had nothing but good to say about you. The exact words she said were that you were a strong, noble, honest, egotistical, caring man who loved us very much." At the words of my mother a smile made its way to his face. Not a smirk, a smile.

_He gave mom another kiss and caressed her face gently._

"_I won't be long." He said, before disappearing and then, the setting changed into the Hokage's office, and mom was gone. Tsunade stood there with a serious look on her face, as she looked at Sasuke._

"_You called for me Tsunade." Sasuke said crossing his arms. Tsunade nodded, and took out a file. She held onto it, glaring down at it, before looking back at Sasuke. Her hazel eyes stayed locked on Sasuke's dark ones, and she spoke._

"_Sasuke, before I show you this, did you kill Orochimaru before you came back here." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her and he nodded. _

"_I wasn't going to return to Sakura unless he was dead. I would not put her, or Konoha, for that matter, in that kind of danger." Sasuke said. _I watched him from the past. He looked assured, and like there was no doubt Orochimaru was dead. _Tsunade's sighed and she looked down at the file before turning it so it faced Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and opened the folder that caused his eyes to widen, in both shock and anger. In the file, laid pictures of Orochimaru walking around. _

"_Sasuke, he's alive. I don't know for how long, but he's been spotted heading back to the Sound Village." Tsunade informed before leaning back in her chair, and turning in it. She faced the window watching people slowly made about they're day, as it began. The sun had just begun rising. Sasuke shook his head._

"_No. He can't be...I made sure." Sasuke growled._

"_How?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke glared and slammed his hands against her desk._

"_I cut off his fucking head. How's that for you?" Sasuke growled out. Tsunade took some shock to Sasuke's outburst. She looked down putting a hand on her chin, then crossing her arms in deep thought. _

"_Then…how could he be alive?" She thought. She sighed._

"_Sasuke…I need you to go after him." Sasuke's eyes widened at his mission. He shook his head._

"_No! I have Sakura, and Rai! Are you insane? I can't just leave them alone without protection!" Sasuke yelled at her. She put her hands up in a calming manner._

"_Calm down Sasuke. Sakura's a strong warrior. She can take care of Rai and herself." Sasuke glared._

"_And if something were to happen to me? And Konoha get's attacked? Then what? Can you really assure me that if war breaks out my child and wife will be "safe"?" Sasuke yelled more and more, his anger brewing. Tsunade shook her head._

"_No I can't. But I know that you won't fail. Sasuke, I need you to go and track him down. You're the only one who can. You're connection is still not cut with him." Sasuke shook his head._

"_It could still take years. I don't want to miss out on my sons first words…his first steps, his first training session." Sasuke growled. _

"_Sasuke…Think of it this way." Tsunade said, looking at Sasuke from the window. _

"_If you don't leave, and sacrifice such things, there could be a chance where your son will never get the chance to do any of those things. We don't know if Orochimaru may already have something planned. Who knows, he might even try to attack by tomorrow. We don't know. And think of Sakura. Imagine what will become of her should you not go after Orochimaru. When he comes into Konoha, and he finds you, which he most likely will, he'll find you with Rai and Sakura, and who knows what will happen. Maybe you could be strapped down, and be forced to watch at Sakura and Rai are killed." Tsunade said. She placed her hands behind her back._

"_I love Sakura. She is like a daughter to me. I don't want anything to happen to her. And because you are there, means you are bringing threat to her. And not only her, your bringing threat to your son." Tsunade continued. Sasuke sighed. He knew she was right. _Tsunade said all of this…I didn't know I could've asked her...

_And Sasuke gave her his answer. _

The scene then changed again. It looked to be early morning; from the looks of the sun, maybe about eight or nine in the morning. We were in the Garden, which mom had always kept well preserved. There were times, a lot actually, where me and her, would just sit at the fountain where water spewed upwards and back into the fountain in a never ending cycle. There we would talk, and laugh and she'd share her wisdom with me.

_Mom was sitting at the fountain with me in her arms, placing her hand in the water, and lightly flicking some on me. I gave out a little baby laugh, and reached up to my mother, with my small short arms. She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Sasuke watched from the entrance of the house, which was in the back. His eyes were sad and he stared at us for a long while, before walking over to us. Mom looked at him, and just staring into his eyes, her eyes turned worried._

_Sasuke sat down with her, and began to explain, making tears brim in her eyes. _

"_Sakura…" Mom forced her tears back and she looked down at me. She walked inside with Sasuke and placed me in my play pen, and made a clone while she and Sasuke walked back outside to the Garden. _

"_When do you leave…?" She said looking down to the floor. Sasuke stared at her._

"_Tonight." He said. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears again. She looked away trying to stay strong. Sasuke caressed her face, wiping away a stray tear, before pulling her tightly into an embrace as she cried quietly. Not silently, but quietly, with low sobs, and hugging his neck tightly. Sasuke let his own tear fall and it was the only one I saw before he buried his face into his neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. They only pulled away slightly and stared into each other's eyes._

"_Sakura…I don't want to go." He whispered. She caressed his face, and gave a bittersweet smile._

"_Shh…" She hushed him._

"_I don't want to leave you Angel…." He continuously whispered over and over. I don't want to leave. The day then shifted to night, where Mom stood at the gates, with me in her arms, with Sasuke staring down at her. He was now a hardened warrior, no longer a father and husband. At least he couldn't be for now. Mom looked up at him, as he caressed away a stray strand of her pink hair that went into her face. _

"_I'll try not to take long…." Sasuke said. She shook her head, and kissed his lips._

"_You know Orochimaru. He's a coward. It'll be some time before you find him." She said. Sasuke looked down._ It was like he wanted to believe he would be back in a few months.

The memory faded, and back came the forest we once stood in. I looked over to him, and he glared at the ground.

"Now you know." He said turning and slowly beginning to walk away. Does he do that often? Seems like it. It's angering, and agitating. How did mom deal with him? I sighed.

"Sasu-…" I stopped. He deserves the title…and I need to be a bigger man than I've been acting. I've been acting like a child who was mad because I lost my lollipop, and now I didn't want another one. Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly. I wasn't sure though if I wanted to say the word though…

"Sasuke…come back home with me…Just for tonight." Sasuke shook his head at my request before turning to me.

"I can't." Sasuke said.

"Just for tonight! Then you can go right back to your camp or whatever." He stayed silent. I thought of another reason.

"And you can see mom." I mentioned. His head turned fully so I saw the profile of his face. I couldn't help but smirk. That got his attention. I put my hands behind my back and walked over to his side, looking innocently to the side, and the sky.

"She's not on a mission or anything, and she's not working at the hospital tonight. I'm sure she's awfully lonely, since I started looking for you a few days ago." I said feigning a sad look.

"She hasn't been seeing any other men…" I continued. Sasuke seemed pleased with this.

"I'm sure she'd want to see the man who she surely hasn't gotten over, a-…" I was cut off when wind flew past me and next thing I know Sasuke's on a tree branch above me. He looked down at me, his eyes no longer holding the sharigan.

"Hn. Let's go." He commanded and hopped off. Geez, he can't wait up? I sighed and ran after him. He's pretty freaking fast. He covered his chakra for some reason. After a few hours of travel, non-stop might I add, we ended up at the home I shared with my mom. I opened the door with my keys, and slowly walked in.

"Mom? You here?" I called out with Sasuke behind me. That when I heard my mom's voice.

"In the kitchen Rai!" she called out. She stood at the counter, not facing us, cutting up something, which I would assume to be vegetables. She smiled at me as I walked over by her and leaned against the counter on my side.

"You're back a little late. A scouting mission would usually take less than two weeks." Mom said continuing to cut, but for some reason, the cuts became more violent. Sasuke looked at me smirking and raising an eyebrow. His face just read _"well, well, well, lying aren't we?" _It pissed me off. I glared at him. Her focus remained on the vegetables though and I couldn't see her eyes through her hair.

"Well yeah, you see, the rouge ninjas that held the scroll Tsunade wanted, gave me a long fight and they kept running off. I didn't find them until about a week ago. So it took me a while to search for them again. I'm sorry mom." I lied. Sasuke glared at me, as if not approving of my lying. I glared back sending a message silently telling him not to say a damn word. He stayed out the kitchen and in the hallway so mom wouldn't see him, but would often peak his head in to smirk at me.

"Ah…I see." Mom said and sighed suddenly stabbing the knife into the board she cut the vegetables on.

She turned and looked at me and I saw the look in her eye. Oh shit. She knows something…I'm going to get it now. I gulped.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She had an angry look in her eyes. Sasuke watched with his arms crossed and with intrigue.

"Where. Were. You." She growled. My eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean I was on the Sc-…?" She glared.

"Don't lie to me. I spoke with Tsunade, asking where your location would be around for the scouting mission, she replied with _'What scouting mission?'_" Mom growled. My mom was pretty scary. I have to say, scarier than Sasuke. On a scale of one to ten of fear my mom caused, she tipped it at about one hundred. Sasuke, I'd say about fifty. I looked down.

"Well…I uhh…" I searched for another lie while scratching the back of my head. Mom crossed her arms. I sighed.

"I was at the Mist Village…to visit that waterfall we went to…remember?" I said. Mom glared.

"And you lied rather than asking me." She said. Her voice was always so stern when she was angry. With her face, you'd think that she's harmless to the smallest fly, when in reality she could catch one in her hand.

"Mom…I'm sorry…" I said. She sighed and turned back.

"Rai…you don't need to lie to me. If you want to go somewhere just tell me, and you can go." She said. I smiled. Mom is always so understanding and forgiving. I felt even guiltier. I lied to her again. Suddenly Sasuke walked in, his steps unheard, even by me, as he walked by me and walked behind my mom. I stood watching as he placed his arms around her waist. She stopped cutting and looked over at me, to see me looking at her. So she crossed out me as a suspect of being the imposter who was holding her. She turned and when she came face to face with Sasuke her eyes widened. He stared into hers.

"Hello Angel…" He whispered. A smile appeared on her face, and tears filled in her eyes. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and cried silently. Sasuke held her just as tightly, and buried his face into her neck. I smiled. My mom looked like she was fully happy. No, she looked like…she gained a piece of herself again. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Sasuke wiped away her tears. He smiled.

"I came to see you. I've missed you. Also…" He turned towards me.

"I ran into Rai at the Mist Village. Apparently, I was a dead-beat father who left you for some other family." Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke said this. I was just thankful he didn't rat me out. Maybe he is a good guy after all. He's not that bad.

"Who told him that?" She asked.

"Villagers. It doesn't matter anyway anymore. He knows the truth now, and I'm finally with you." She smiled at his words as he kissed her gently. I couldn't help but smile at them. Lying is good sometimes, so long as you have good intentions. Mom looked over at me at and smiled.

"By the way Rai…" She said sweetly. Too sweetly…she knows something else…

"I know you lied." She growled. She suddenly grabbed both my ear and Sasuke's ear, causing us to yelp.

"You! How dare you throw Rai up against a freaking tree and try to punch my baby boy!" She yelled at Sasuke. We both yelled lightly in pain since she was pulling our ears so we reached her height of five six. And keep in mind, Sasuke is about six feet, while I'm about five ten.

"And you! Do you understand how dangerous that was, running off to go find your father? You could've ran into someone you couldn't handle! Are you insane?" She screamed.

"Sakura! We're sorry. Just please let go!" Whoa…Sasuke's begging. That must mean mom even scares him. It's official. Mom can rule the world if she wants to. If she scares Sasuke, she scares everyone. There's no way anyone tops that. Sasuke's first appearance to me was strong, and powerful, someone you wouldn't want to mess with. The fact that he's begging mom to let go and saying sorry, says a whole damn lot.

"Yeah mom please we're sorry! Let go." She let go and both me and Sasuke stood up in unison, rubbing our now red ears.

"How did you know anyway mom?" I asked. He waved her hand, and after smoke emitted from it, a blue and white slug appeared. She was watching us this whole time.

"Crap." I growled. Mom then sighed and smiled.

"So, how long are you going to stay Sasuke-kun…?" She asked. Her eyes seemed to sadden. Sasuke stopped rubbing his ear and stared down at Sakura.

"Until dawn. We're planning to move out since we finally got confirmation on Orochimaru's location." Mom smiled and she nodded.

"So you'll be home soon." She whispered. Sasuke smiled and caressed her face.

"As soon as I have his head and it's in Tsunade's hands, I will come straight back into your arms." He said. I looked down. Maybe he does deserve the title…I shouldn't pry him from his rightful name.

After spending a full night together, eating dinner, and discussing what I've been doing, and my journeys. We also caught up to my training, and even started talking about some of my embarrassing moments as a child, like the time I was about seven, and I was underneath Tsunade's desk to hide from her, and got _it_ in my face. I shuddered.

Then we were at the gates, a little ways before dawn. Sasuke looked at me.

"You take good care of your mother until I come back. Understood?" He commanded. I smiled and nodded. He then looked to mom. She stared up into his eyes, and the wind blew. His eyes turned smitten, and his mouth parted just slightly. They kissed again, and he pulled away.

"I love you Angel." He said lowly. Mom smiled.

"And I love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He stopped and didn't let go of her hand, even as he started walking. Their hands slowly slid away from each others, and I wrapped my arm around my mother. She stared at his back again. Wait…I can't let him walk off before telling him…

"Father!" I yelled. He turned with his eyes wide. He wasn't expecting me to call him that. Ever since we met I've been calling him Sasuke. He deserves the title…he definitely deserves to be called Dad…

"Good Luck." I said. He stared at me, still in some shock before smiling and nodded, and hopping into trees once more, leaving me and mom to Konoha. He came back to us a few days later…and things were good again. I had my father, and mom had her husband again. And she was happy. That's all I wanted really. Later, I got a little sister too and everything was perfect.

To think, he was a Dead-beat dad…

Yeah right.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Here's a preview of one of my newest stories. I don't know when I'll put it up, but here it is. =)**_

_Fate_

_Her eyes felt heavy and the emerald green color that was vibrant faded from them. She was tired and in pain. The wind blew frolicking with her short pink locks and although it meant to comfort her, her state of weakness made the wind feel like a tornado, and she dropped to her knees exhausted. She had been traveling nonstop for two weeks, fighting off men who were filled with disgusting fantasies when they saw her. Her clothing was torn so her red vest that was once fitted on her was torn so her entire stomach was exposed. The zipper had broken off showing a little bit of cleavage and the vest sleeves had had fallen to just off her shoulders. A group of men, she wasn't sure if it was the second or third, had gotten a hold of her skirt and she killed them before they had the chance to take off her shorts. That didn't stop them from getting scraps though. Her shorts were pretty ripped up now a full four inches above her knees. _

_Sakura Haruno was truly surprised she was even still walking. She guessed it was her determination. But she wasn't sure if the determination was to get to Naruto or just to stay alive. _

_And at that moment she wasn't sure if she wasn't going to accomplish either one of those task. She looked down at the kunai piercing her stomach. There was no way she could heal it, with her chakra as low as it was. She sighed._

_She figured she'd best find a place to die._

_She got to her feet and walked, and before she knew it, she was at an abandoned campsite. There were four tents, and being slightly disorientated she missed the first one, and walked into the second one. The second one had a familiar scent to it; specifically a musky minty scent. She walked fully inside into the sleeping bag, being enveloped by its warmth, and soon her heavy eyes began to shut. _

'_I have to keep moving…' she began thinking to herself. 'But I can't. It's so nice here. It's…a nice place to die, warm and asleep, without fighting…with anyone.' She ended her thoughts and slowly shut her eyes, falling into her slumber. _

_**That's all! Well there's more, but that's all you guys get! xD! See you guys in the next chapter with another preview!**_


	53. 54: Betrayal

_**Bwuahahahaha! I'm awesome! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! X3 Here ya go guyyyss. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura as she cried her heart out at the news he had brought home. She dropped to her knees and screamed in pure agony, and she didn't want to believe it. Naruto knelt down to her, and held her closely, while she leaned into him, for support as she cried into his tattered orange and black sweater. His eyes held pain…and guilt.

Sasuke Uchiha was gone.

Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to tell Sakura at first, and it was hard slowly starting to bring it up. When he finally came out with it, her eyes went wide in pain and shock, and her tears formed. After shaking her head, denying he had passed on, she started to cry, and went to the point she was at now. On the floor, clutching onto her best friend, screaming as her heart ripped to shreds. Naruto held her letting his own tear fall. But it was not as it seemed. The tear was not of pain from losing a friend.

The tear was of guilt seeing what he himself had put the one he loved through.

She cried herself to sleep in his arms, and as Naruto carried her up the stairs of her home, he felt a cold presence around him. His breath grew cold and he felt…fear. After placing Sakura down on her bed, and watching as even in sleep the streams ran down her face, he sighed, only to be able to see the fog of his breath in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed in alarm. He looked around the room, and there was nothing. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and splashed warm water on his face, watching as the water ran down, and into the drain. He turned off the water, grabbing the sides of the sink, and sighed.

He looked into the mirror and opened it, taking out a pill for the pain he was feeling in his shoulder, from their…fight.

He put on the cap after swallowing two of them, and placed it back in the cabinet, before closing the mirror only to be met instantly with the reflection of none other…

…than Sasuke himself.

Naruto stumbled back, staring straight into the red eyes of the Uchiha who glared at him. His sky blue eyes widened, and they held many emotions; fear, anger, pain, and most of all…guilt. Guilt was the largest emotion he felt.

The Uchiha's eyebrows knitted together, and his eyes glared harder. His sharigan activated eyes, showed anger, betrayal, and hatred; all towards Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…" He murmured out. Naruto walked up to it standing in front of the sink into the Uchiha's eyes. The Uchiha suddenly began to speak, his voice clear, and angered.

"_You lied to her." _He growled. Naruto swallowed hard and shook his head putting a hand up to part of his face. Naruto felt that he was just becoming delusional. It was just him thinking about Sasuke too much. That's all. If he blinked his eyes three times, the dead Uchiha would be gone, just as he was from the world.

But that was not the case.

"_I was coming back to her just like I had promised her. You knew that." _The Uchiha spoke again. Naruto looked up seeing him still there. Naruto's hair on the back of his neck, stood up, just like the rest of it.

"_Why not tell her the truth Naruto? What you wanted was her to be yours rather than mine, like she would be, like she was, like she is." _Naruto put his hands to his ears trying not to listen. The last Uchiha…the last dead Uchiha, took no liking to this, and his eyes intensified.

"_What's wrong Naruto? Can't admit to what you have done?" _Sasuke continued to push Naruto until finally, Naruto yelled.

"No!" He screamed and punched the mirror, making the glass pieces of his best friend fall either to the sink, or on the ground. Naruto panted his eyes filled with tears and he looked down at his hands. He moved back against a wall and slid down and sat on the floor beginning to cry. It was eating him alive. The guilt and the pain; it was too much. Naruto shook his head. So…So long as he had Sakura, he would be fine. He looked to a large glass shard on the floor and picked it up slowly. He looked into the reflective glass only to see his own sky blue eyes, and one of the two whiskers on his face. He sighed and took out a broom, sweeping up the mess.

He would have to fix that for Sakura tomorrow.

* * *

That night, at Sakura's house where he now stayed, he was not allowed to sleep. That day was the haunt of his dreams. Naruto tossed, and turned, and sweated beads off his body, so much it damped the sheets beneath him.

_There he stood, looking at Sasuke Uchiha as he walked through the forest. Naruto stared at him furrowing his eyebrows. Sasuke stared back at him, and suddenly the bright sunny morning turned into a dark stormy one. Lightning flashed lighting up Naruto's vision from the darkness, and suddenly Sasuke went from his healthy condition, to bruised, bleeding, cut, and stabbed. _

"_Look at what you did to me." Were Sasuke's words, before Naruto snapped open his eyes. _

Naruto sat up fast, his eyes widen, and panting. He held back his scream in fear that Sakura would awaken.

Unfortunately he didn't need to scream for her to awaken. Next thing he knew, she herself was screaming in the next room. Naruto immediately gulped and went to Sakura's room. There Sakura was, screaming in her bed, crying out of her loss. Naruto walked over sitting on her bed, holding her as she cried into his chest. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Shh…it's okay Sakura-Chan. It's okay." Naruto whispered to her, giving her soothing caresses. Sakura looked down, her eyes drowned in nothing but pain.

"Naruto…It's like I've lost a part of me…" She whispered out. Naruto's heart panged against his chest, and guilt racked throughout his body. Sakura cried more her shoulders shaking. He combed his hands through her hair, and suddenly he felt a menacing feeling in the room. The rain outside, beat against the world, and the window, and lightning flashed, lighting up the room occasionally. The next lighting flashed, and Naruto saw him. He stood in the corner, glaring at him, for holding her. Those red eyes stared and bore into Naruto, in now complete hatred.

Naruto remembered the final words he had uttered.

"_You will never have my forgiveness."_

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura from the entrance of the living room. She sat in a chair that faced the window, staring outside with her now dead emotionless green eyes. The green eyes that used to be so lively, had lost their vibrant color, and held nothing, after two months of hearing of her lover's death. Naruto stared on remembering what Sasuke had told him.

"_I'm going back to her. We've been together for some time now, and now that Itachi is dead and she can be safe, I can finally claim her, not secretly anymore. I can announce it to the whole world, and no one could do anything about it. We're going to have a family together Naruto. I'm not trying to destroy the village I want to raise my children with Sakura in." _His voice rang in Naruto's ears like they had that day. The tone of it was actually a bit friendly, and sentimental, along with a bit sarcastic, and jokingly. Naruto clenched his hands into fist, and his teeth gritted his teeth.

Naruto's story, for the event, was that he was coming home from a mission, and he ran Sasuke. Running into him, Naruto demanded Sasuke tell him what his plans were, in which the Uchiha responded with the destruction of Konoha. Naruto, being the good ninja and future Hokage of his village, would not allow this, and he and the Uchiha fought to the death, where on lucky blow with a kunai, stabbed Sasuke in the chest, and he slowly died.

That's when Naruto carried him back to the village, as if he had completed his mission to Sakura, to bring him back. They had gone to the funeral about a month ago. Not many people went. Of course…who would go to the funeral of a traitor, and the conspirator of Konoha's demise? Sakura stood there, being the last to leave. Naruto watched as she kissed his dead cold lips one last time in his open casket, before standing back. The casket was then closed, to seal him away forever, and Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba picked up the casket, carrying it to the burial site which was on his family's plot.

That's where he was lowered into the earth.

That was the truth…or so Naruto constantly told himself.

He was faced with a problem though. Sakura wouldn't eat. She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't drink. She would only sit in her chair, staring outside, from dawn to the early evening, and then she would cry in the shower for an hour or two, only to lie in her bed, beneath her blanket, staring either to the ceiling, or the wall. She was slowly starting to get thin. It was scaring Naruto. She was dead inside…it would only be a matter of time before she would be dead physically. Naruto walked over, and knelt down in front of her chair.

"Sakura-Chan…you should eat. Here ya go, just a little bite of some toast at least. Please." Naruto tried. Sakura continued staring out the window, and that's where he saw the streams slowly roam down her face, to replace the dried ones. Naruto grabbed a piece of the bread, and held it gently up to Sakura's lips.

"Here Sakura-Chan…" He said. She looked over slowly, and her hand reached up to grab the bread, almost as if she was cautious, and hesitant. She grabbed it, and ate it. She then turned and went back to looking out the window. Naruto stared smiling gently, standing fully, and throwing out the rest. He knew she wasn't going to eat anymore.

Naruto sighed and watched Sakura. That cold feeling then fell over him again. He tensed up. He was starting to get used to this. The cold feeling would mean Sasuke was here. He was coming.

Then there he was, right behind Naruto. Naruto felt the eyes glaring hurting daggers at him. He wanted to run away. But he had to stay for Sakura. Footsteps, he believed were only heard by him, walked from behind him, towards Sakura. Naruto glared, but stopped in his tracks. Sakura's head was turning slowly as Sasuke knelt down in front of her chair, just as he did. More tears fell, and Sasuke slowly glided his hand over hers. And for the first time in the last two months, Naruto saw a sparkle in Sakura's eyes. A gleaming sense, of a little bit of life returned to her eyes.

Sasuke stood fully leaning into her ear.

"_I'm still with you…" _He whispered. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Even in death, Sasuke still had her heart.

* * *

The clear skies in Konoha made it seem like everything was okay. They made it seem like he hadn't done anything wrong. It was like that morning three months ago didn't matter…it never happened. And that made Naruto's eyes fill with tears. He walked up to Sakura's house, opening the door silently and closing it just the same way.

"I thought you…were coming back to me…" He suddenly heard. Naruto peaked into the living room, and saw Sakura alone, looking up at…nothing. She had a single tear falling down her face, and sat in her chair by the window. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please…don't leave me again. I love you." She cried out her hand slowly raising from the arm of the chair, and trying to touch something. Something that wasn't there…or…just wasn't visible to his eyes. Naruto glared. Could it be Sasuke? She did love him…and that made Naruto's blood boil. Naruto walked in seeing Sakura begin to cry harder. She started to scream again.

"No! Don't Go! Please! Don't Go!" She screamed getting up from her chair and falling onto her knees on the floor, begging. Naruto ran to Sakura holding her.

"Sakura-Chan it's okay. There's no one here." Naruto soothed her. That cold feeling that wasn't in the room before he walked in surfaced, and he looked towards the entrance. And there he was. His eyes went from cold onyx, to that of a red hot, furious sharigan. Naruto glared back.

'_Why can't you just going away…your dead!' _Naruto thought. Sasuke suddenly smirked while Naruto's eyes widened.

'_I'm far from dead.' _Was the telepathic reply that had come from the dead man.

* * *

Six months since the incident. She sat in the chair, her arms lying in the arms of her rocking chair, rocking slowly. She had her head craned back, staring outside at the rain as it fell against the window, and against the earth. Naruto often heard her talking to herself. She would say so much.

"I've missed you…" She whispered.

"I'd give anything to be with you. Please don't be angry with me…I swear, I haven't been with anyone else…" She choked out, tears falling, like skydivers jumping from planes. Naruto kneeled beside her. He couldn't take it anymore. She deserved to know. All this time, he had convinced…or tried to convince her…that Sasuke was only coming back to the village to destroy it, that his goal was to kill everyone in it, and watch it all burn to the ground. But she had her doubts. Hearing this, made her shake her head.

"_N-No…he…he said he was coming back to me…it couldn't have been…" _She cried out that day he had said it. But nonetheless, after he told her what he had told her, she simply cried. Remembering her lover was dead, never to come back…for any reason.

"Sakura-Chan…" He called. There was no response as her slow tears fell silently. Naruto was slightly surprised there were any tears left. She cried so much, you'd think she couldn't cry anymore. Hell, she probably could fill a swimming pool, or cried a full river. He grabbed her hand gently causing Sakura to slowly look over to him. Naruto stared into Sakura's dead eyes. It was now or never. He had lost everything. He lost a best friend, and he had lost the woman he loved. He had ruined her life, and all in jealousy, and rage. And now that Naruto looked back at it, he found it complete, stupidity.

It was all for nothing.

"There's something you should know…about Sasuke…" Her eyes turned more attentive but held no emotion. She let a tear fall again. In Naruto's eyes it was like watching a fallen angel, cry because she had just been stripped of her wings. Despite crying every day and night, sometimes every hour on the hour, she still held the beauty that challenged everyone and everything. Every mythical being was nothing compared to her. Her hair fell slightly in front of her face, some going past her shoulders. Today, she wore a white dress. One she said Sasuke loved on her. She said he would often dance with her under the moon light in the forest when she wore it.

It was a beautiful dress, and Naruto could see why any man, not just Sasuke, would like it on her. It suited her. The plain, flowing dress that reached just above her knees, hugged her perfect curves gracefully, and flowed down normally. But the dress, despite its simplicity, it held an angelic or goddess like essence when she wore it. And although her eyes were no longer living, anyone could agree to mistake her for something other than human.

Naruto sighed. It was now or never.

"Sakura-Chan…Sasuke…wasn't coming to Konoha to attack it." He said. Her eyes slightly widened, and then held question, and confusion. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"This is what happened…" Naruto whispered holding Sakura's hand.

_Naruto was on his way back from a mission, and as he ran through the forest, he felt a familiar chakra. His eyes widened and he stopped right behind him. He stopped as well. Sasuke Uchiha…stood there in the flesh. He turned with a smirk on his face, and his onyx eyes showing slight merriment…as if he was happy to see him._

"_Dobe…I wasn't necessarily expecting to see you on my way home." Sasuke said. Naruto noticed the difference in his voice from those few years ago. Because Itachi was alive he would almost always make sure his voice was stoic and emotionless. But now, it was a bit happier, and…almost friendly. It gave Naruto a start._

"…_on your way home? For what?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke smirked and nodded. Naruto glared. He wasn't trustworthy of his best friend/rival yet. Sometimes, it was like he had no idea what in the world Sasuke was thinking and other times they clicked, almost as if in sync with each other. Though, those synchronizations were usually when thinking about Sakura, the love of both their lives._

_Everything else…they were completely different, but somehow, that made them friends._

"_What else would I go back to Konoha for…well more like who else." Sasuke said turning fully and crossing his arms. Naruto's eyes widened, and he smirked._

"_There's no way you're going to get Sakura-Chan." Naruto said glaring and smirking. Their rivalry still continued to this day…all the way from the academy when first seeing the pink haired beauty themselves. Sasuke's smirk widened._

"_Idiot. I already got her." He claimed. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _

"_What?" He yelled out in shock and anger. Sasuke this time gave a genuine smile. _

"_Yeah, we've been secretly together, for her safety, for about two years." Sasuke informed. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together, and his eyes glaring at Sasuke. But Sasuke took it to be a glare of mistrust. Not one of rage, jealousy, or even hatred._

"_I thought you were going to destroy Konoha." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he closed them and scoffed. He put his hands in his pockets, and spit on the floor. Naruto was slightly glad Sasuke still had his cocky attitude. It gave him…a reason, besides him having Sakura, to hate Sasuke. _

"_Who said that? I'm going back to her. We've been together for some time now, and now that Itachi is dead and she can be safe, I can finally claim her, not secretly anymore. I can announce it to the whole world, and no one could do anything about it. We're going to have a family together Naruto. I'm not trying to destroy the village I want to raise my children with Sakura in." Sasuke said opening his eyes smiling at Naruto. Naruto nodded and looked to the ground, his eyes turning sad but "happy"._

"_Well, So long as she's happy…I'm happy." Naruto said. Those words were lies. Sasuke smiled. _

"_Come on. You're heading home too right or on your way to a mission?" Naruto crossed his arms at Sasuke's question and gave a forced grin, though it looked real._

"_I'm on my way home." He said cheerfully, as if he was the same old Naruto. Sasuke smiled. That made Naruto's heart beat hard against his chest. Sasuke never would've guessed what was to happen next, nor would he thought Naruto be the one who would do it. Sasuke turned around keeping his back to Naruto._

"_Well come on then. I promised Sakura I'd be there by noon, and you're wasting my time. It's ten already." Sasuke growled. Naruto glared as Sasuke walked away. He looked over and saw maybe a ten pound rock…maybe even fifteen pounds, and picked it up walking up to Sasuke behind him, and swung the rock hard against his head, make Sasuke fall to the floor, dazed, confused, and almost unconscious. But if it wasn't for him being one of the strongest of men, and Naruto could feel it, Sasuke would've died. But he didn't. _

_Sasuke grabbed his head rolling onto his side, growling in pain. He opened one eye and gritted his teeth despite the pain. He looked up at Naruto, who he was literally seeing two of, and glared._

"_N-Na…ruto…?" He choked out. Naruto glared and in a fit of rage, kicked the Uchiha making him roll onto his back, blood coming from his head. _

"_I won't let you have her." Naruto growled out, watching as Sasuke rolled over to his stomach, and onto his forearms fighting off the blackness trying to overcome him. Sasuke slowly tried to stand but the wound from the rock was both painful, and overwhelming. Naruto glared. He grabbed the Uchiha pulling him up, and punched him in the gut, kneeing him in the face, and throwing him against a tree. _

_If it wasn't for the sneak attack, Naruto knew doing this would be much more difficult. The worst part was Naruto knew Sasuke could've caught his hand before it swung the rock at him if he were someone else. Sasuke left his guard down…because he trusted him. And that hurt Naruto as he continued to beat at Sasuke. With the head wound, Sasuke was unable to fight back, no matter how hard he tried. He could gather all the power in the world, it wouldn't help him. He could hardly stand. _

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar lifting him slightly from the floor. They ended up beneath a cherry blossom tree, the namesake of their hearts. The reason Sasuke was at this point right now. Sasuke was cut, and bruised, and battered. _

_A cut ran alongside his eyebrow, having blood flow from it and down the side of his face, and blood trailing from the corner of his lips. He had broken bones, and could barely fight back with the head wound he was still fighting against. His onyx eyes looked up to see the cherry blossom flower, dancing it the wind as it blew. It reminded him of his own cherry blossom, dancing for him underneath the moon in the forest as she had countless of times. She basked in the moon light, and smiled at him; a smile that was only for him. Her beautiful green eyes, sparkling with love for him. He could just see her now._

_He could see her smiling at him. The playfulness in her eyes that came from her childish personality, but also there was the loving and caring look she had in there, from the more mature side in her personality. He let out a raspy, ragged, quivered, breath._

"_S-a…k…ura…" He choked out. Hearing this made Naruto infuriated and he glared gripping the fabric tighter lifting him and slamming him against the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke glared into his eyes._

"_Why…..Na…" He couldn't even continue. Naruto glared. _

_He didn't have a reason except that he wanted Sakura._

"_I…won't let you have her." Naruto growled. Sasuke glared back. A burst of energy in him, but it could be only used for him to get out his few remaining sentences. _

"_She…loves me. Not you. I love her. She has…and…always…always will be mine." He growled out. _

"_I trusted you Naruto…" Sasuke choked out. Naruto glared but kept his guilt inside._

"_You…will never have…my forgiveness." Sasuke murmured out, his eyes glaring and half lidded. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He took out a kunai…_

_And soon it was pierced into the chest of the Uchiha leaving it there and letting him go. Sasuke coughed up blood and Naruto walked to a nearby tree, watching the Uchiha while leaning against it. Sasuke slowly stood but fell forward, not able to keep himself up, and caught himself on his hands and knees. It was the fall of an Uchiha…and in Naruto's eyes it was saddening. A being of large power, beaten was saddening. He started crawling towards the direction Konoha was in. He was determined to get to her…but there was just no way. He fell to his side grabbing a lone cherry blossom petal, staring at it, and clutching the lone petal in his hand tightly. He stared at his fist, holding the petal, and his eyes fluttered…before he finally closed his eyes…not knowing he was actually surrounded by hundreds of cherry blossom petals some of them, stained with his blood. _

_Naruto stared, swallowing hard, staring at the large symbolism of Sasuke's position. It was like Fate herself, was taunting him. _

'_Look at what you've done. This will not only kill him…it will also kill Sakura.' Fate had said. Naruto ignored it. He didn't try to save him…_

_With that, Naruto then proceeded to mangle himself. He threw himself against trees, and bruised himself. And with Sasuke's dead hand, he used Sasuke's katana to strike him in the shoulder, and give a few cuts around his body and tattered his own clothing. Naruto looked at the hand that held the cherry blossom petal. It was clenched tightly, even in death he would not let go of her. Naruto opened it, even if it was hard to do so. It was like Sasuke wouldn't let go, but eventually Naruto was able to pry his hand open, and take out the cherry blossom petal._

_He then picked him up on his back, and carried his dead body back to Konoha…not out of respect…but more of as a trophy._

"And that's what happened Sakura-Chan…" Naruto whispered, with tears running down his face. Sakura's eyes were wide at the story. She slowly stood and began to walk out but stopped and turned around.

"You know…I knew he was angry with you. I just didn't know why…he wouldn't tell me…" Sakura whispered out, her voice low, and strained. Her tears began to fall, and they ran faster, as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock and disbelief. Naruto stood.

"Sakura-Chan, please forgive me. I was stupid." Naruto cried out his own tears running. He grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I miss him too Sakura-Chan. If I could, I'd change it all. I would Sakura-Chan I wou—" Naruto was cut out when Sakura spun throwing his hand off her. Her eyes…full of anger and it made Naruto's heart.

"How could you?" She screamed at him. Her tears running down in waterfalls. She sobbed hard and dropped to her knees hugging herself crying. Naruto kneeled down by her.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm so sorry…I know nothing I can do can ever make up for it. I know." Sakura glared at him. Naruto knew this would happen. But Sakura deserved to know. He couldn't let her go on thinking that Sasuke didn't love her at all, and that all he wanted was the destruction of Konoha. He also believed Sasuke deserved that justice. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes, her mouth open in and bottom lip quivering. Her face showed, anger, pain…and some disgust. She trusted him too.

He had severed their bond with his selfish decision to kill the one she had loved.

She shook her head and looked around. Anywhere other than him.

"Leave…." She whispered. Naruto stared down at her.

"Sakura-Chan…" He whispered.

"Leave!" She screamed. Naruto looked down slowly walking to the door.

"Please…Sakura-Chan…find it in your heart to forgive me…" Naruto whispered. "I…love you." He said a bit louder. Sakura stood crying, sobbing.

"Just go…" She whispered. Naruto did as she wished.

He went after a few days to see how Sakura was. He slowly walked inside the house, and upstairs, to see her laying down on her bed, facing the wall, her back towards the door. Naruto stared.

"Who's there…" her depressed voice murmured out. Naruto wondered if he really had the nerve to say it was him. He had no idea how he even had the nerve to even set foot fifteen feet away from her house. Naruto looked down. In the end he didn't have the courage and he walked quietly out into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and took the pills for pain again. He looked down putting the pills back into the cabinet, and closing the fixed mirror, where he saw Sasuke. Naruto wasn't so startled. He was actually expecting to see him. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

He had his onyx eyes looking at him, and they held mostly disappointment.

"_You disappoint me Naruto." _Sasuke said. Naruto let out a tear. The Uchiha, long, long gone from the world, continued to stare, his eyes unblinking.

"_I never, ever, would've thought for a second you could kill anyone…for the reason you did, to protect her yes. I know you've done that before. And truly, I thank you for that." _Sasuke continued.

"_But killing someone…she loved, for loving her…for your own gain, I would expect anyone else to do. Not you." _Sasuke ended. Naruto looked down crying and sobbing his heart out.

"I'm so sorry…Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" Naruto cried out. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he broke down. Naruto looked up, and instead of seeing his best friend, he only saw himself. He only saw his bloodshot eyes, from the tears, and his broken self.

Naruto stared at her body in the bed. It was everything it shouldn't have been; motionless…lifeless…things that just never pertained to Sakura herself. She laid on her bead, wearing that white dress Sasuke…and Naruto himself loved on her. She lied on her back with her head facing the door, a hand draped over her stomach. Her other hand laid by her head, and her legs pointed the opposite direction from the direction of her head. It was…a beautiful sight. An amazing angel it was…sleeping, not to awaken until called upon. Naruto let a stray tear fall down his face. What struck him was her face.

After seven long months…she had a beautiful smile on her face. She must've seen him the moment before she joined him…

…and that broke Naruto's heart.

The funeral…was different. They had Sakura buried in a new plot, by a cherry blossom tree, her namesake. But there was a twist. With the request of Naruto, they dug up Sasuke's casket. Naruto believed they deserved to be together…like they were in life. They put a spot right beside Sakura's grave, and they two were buried next to each other. There was not a day where he didn't visit them. He constantly begged for forgiveness. Naruto isolated himself from everyone, and he only ever spent his time at the cemetery where his only family laid for eternity.

Naruto lasted only three years, before giving in.

Naruto didn't know where he was after that. He was in a garden of some sort, with a few cherry blossom trees. It was a lovely place and everything was so…bright. Was it heaven? If so Naruto shook his head, knowing he didn't deserve to be here. He had killed his best friend three years ago, and lied to the love of his life about it, leaving her to grieve for seven months ruining her life. He looked around and looked up a hill suddenly catching onyx eyes of none other than Sasuke making his eyes widen. Sasuke leaned against a tree staring down at him…and after a few moments a smile appeared. He nodded towards somewhere silently signaling Naruto to follow him. Naruto let a tear fall and he did so. After climbing the slightly steep hill his eyes set their sights on the beautiful angel in her simple white dress smiling down at a two year old child with black hair and green eyes.

Sakura looked over, and rather than holding anger in her eyes like she had last had, she smiled the friendly loving smile she always gave to him. And Naruto then understood. They had somehow, forgiven him. He shook his head.

"Why…" He whispered, his voice echoed through the space. Sakura stood holding up the young child. They all stood in a triangular circle, just like they used to. Wind blew, blowing Sakura's hair in the wind.

"It took me a while Naruto, and believe me, I hated you. But two years in, we could tell you were sorry. And everyone makes mistakes. Even if that mistake is murder." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Naruto…there's no reason in grudging against something for eternity." Her voice too like Sasuke's, and his own was echoed though she spoke softly. Naruto slowly cried, and dropped to his knees.

"Please don't tell me you guys are joking and then all of a sudden send me to hell." Naruto cried out. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe. I'm tired of being angry anyway. I've been angry all my life." Sasuke stopped and grabbed Sakura's waist pulling her and the child into his gently. He stared into her jade green eyes. Naruto slowly stood crying.

"I just want to be happy." Sasuke started, and looked to Naruto.

"And I am. But…it's just not complete with my best friend and rival." Sasuke ended. Naruto let a grin climb onto his face and more tears fell down his face. Naruto knew he didn't deserve their forgiveness, and he was sure they didn't forgive him fully. He knew that. There's no way anyone could forgive murder…or betrayal. It was like Sasuke's last words. He would never have his forgiveness. But bonds could never be broken when as strong as theirs.

And Naruto understood...it would take time.

* * *

**_Gah. I'm so sorry everyone for this one. I really wasn't sure how to end this one. I was sure I wanted Naruto to die, but I didn't want him to rot in hell or anything like that. =( oh well. Thanks for reading everybody! See you in the next one! _**


	54. 55: Love Through the Fast Beats

_**There have been a lot of Dance songs coming out lately. Of course there's no stopping the brain washing sex addicted crap that is supposedly called music nowadays, but the dance songs kind of make up for it! Don't you agree? So here we are. Dance Everyone!**_

* * *

**Mr. Saxo-Beat: Alexandra Stan**

Sasuke stared at her from the stage as the lights flared and lasers shot around the club. She danced there feeling the beat of his saxophone. And that made his mind run insane. He didn't know her. His friend the DJ dropping the beats and making the scratches, knew her though. He often saw her conversing with her after shows, Sasuke however just didn't have the guts to walk up to her and say hi. He only learned her name. Sakura. It was a beautiful name and it suited her. She was born with natural pink hair, of the flower she was named after, and green eyes filled with life Sasuke had never seen before.

Suddenly she opened her eyes looking up to the stage, and for a brief moment, his onyx eyes clashed with her viridian green. The movement she was doing turned into slow motion and the rest of the crowd remained there but didn't matter. Her right leg stood out strong, in three inch high heeled boots, as she moved to her right in a snake like movement, with her arms coming in from the left. In that brief moment, Sasuke forgot he was playing his saxophone.

The song ended and that was the only thing that stopped her movement making everyone on the dance floor cry out. Naruto, with his sky blue eyes holding a mischievous glint in them, ran a hand through his blond hair as the dancers groaned. The mindless zombies hungered for more music to fill their ears and hearts; to be able to live again.

"Guys chill out! We got a special show for you tonight. Don't worry about a thing!" Naruto said into the microphone. Sasuke looked over to Naruto before looking back at Sakura. Her eyes held question and she crossed her arms, putting all her weight onto her left leg.

"We're going to be joined tonight by a good friend of ours! Come on up Sakura-Chan!" Sakura raised an eyebrow but came up to the stage anyway. Sasuke looked at Naruto only to see him grinning back at him. Sasuke glared.

He was planning something.

The crowd roared at her appearance. They knew her. She was the Queen of the Dance Floor. They all had seen her graceful dancing at this same club, night, after night, after night. Naruto threw Sakura a headset as she placed it on, giving everyone a chance to hear her soft, warm, beautiful voice.

"Hey guys." She greeted everyone. Naruto laughed as the crowd cheered in reply to her.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I hear you're a fan of the saxophone." Naruto said making Sakura grin. She nodded.

"You know it! I love it." This made Sasuke look away hiding his blush from everyone with his long bangs. She liked—loved the saxophone; his instrument. An instrument he had played ever since he was young. Naruto gave a larger grin.

"So I bet your feeling our Saxophone player over here aren't ya?" Sakura gave a smile to Naruto and then looked at Sasuke.

"Who isn't up in here? Am I right?" She yelled out earning a cheer from the crowd making Sasuke nod in thanks.

"Well you don't mind singing a song for us do ya?" he asked making the crowd cheer in approval. They wanted her as did Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed hard, as she nodded making the crowd roar. Naruto pumped his fist into the air, and cheered out.

"Let's get this party started then!" Naruto screamed out to everyone earning loud screams as he started the slightly fast beat. At that moment Sakura danced. You can take the Goddess off the dance floor but you can't take the dance out the goddess. The crowd danced with her as if being her minions, to the movement of her hair, head, neck, hips, arms and legs. She moved gracefully, and on point with the beat. After the one two fast beat repeated several times, Sasuke entered with his saxophone. The moment he did, something came alive in Sakura. Something more wilder than usual. After he was finished, she began to sing.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up  
Bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak_

He couldn't help but give into her singing. It was beautiful. Of course for this song, there weren't too many amazing vocals, but for her it just added to her beauty. Her long hair flew as she spun in a three hundred sixty degree circle, and faced the crowd again.

_Mr. Saxo-Beat.  
Makes me this  
Brings me up  
Brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak_

He couldn't help but blush. When singing these few lines, she turned facing him and Naruto. Their eyes met when she sang Mr. Saxo-Beat. Of course the lyrics weren't literal. Saxo-Beat was the beat of the saxophone, but where there was the beat of the saxophone there was the maker of the beat, meaning him. He was Mr. Saxo-Beat. She suddenly got off the stage, and onto the dance floor, where she belonged. The headset was wireless so it was okay…but Sasuke wanted her so much closer to him. He didn't like the distance between them.

_Mr. Saxo-Beat.  
You make me this  
Bring me up  
Bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak_

She continued singing and Sasuke couldn't help but trace her facial features constantly with his eyes. She faced the stage as she did, and danced, moving her body in a way that would make any man kneel before her, including Sasuke himself. He was a controlled man. He had more self control than any man on the planet, especially when it came down to women. Naruto always accused him of being homosexual when it wasn't anything like that.

He simply had his sights, on a certain girl.

He had first set his sights on her back in Junior High School. She was eleven in sixth grade while he was in the seventh, twelve years old. He got to see much of her, since she would often stay after school and watch the band play in the school auditorium, and wait for Naruto. Sasuke would always get picked up by his older brother, rather than walk home with her and Naruto, and of course, he didn't have the courage to get up and introduce himself in later years.

_Mr. Saxo-Beat.  
Makes me this  
Brings me up  
Brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
makes me move like a freak_

She was beautiful then, and she was Goddess like now. And for whatever reason…he liked the way she said freak. He didn't know why. It looked so good coming from her lips, which he spent extra time on. Soft looking full lips, said each word in a sensual way that made Sasuke's mind go insane. Was she a Siren? The mythical Greek creatures, that sang beautifully and used their own looks that was often referred to be made by Aphrodite, to lure men out to them, only to use them to their will…was she one of them?

He would drown for her. He would let her bend him to her will. He wouldn't really care.

_Mr. Saxo-Beat.  
Oh Oh Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah _

Her lips ended and Sasuke took it away. Hearing him Sakura's eyes moved to Sasuke as he sang the few lines into his headset. The sound was rhythmic, and it made her movements more exaggerated. She liked it. Their eyes met again, and something between them clicked. Somehow they became connected within the music. Her lips parted to bring in a low breath, one no one could hear, through the mike and Sasuke watched her. He was sure he wanted her entirely.

_Mr. Saxo-Beat  
Mr. Saxo-Beat_

She began to sing again. And the next few lines made his mind go crazy. The beat suddenly went low, as did her voice, in a low tone.

_Hey sexy boy set me free  
Don't be so shy play with me  
My dirty boy can't you see  
That you belong next to me_

She stared straight at him as she sang these lines, her eyes holding an intense gaze at him. Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smirk. He had already set her free. And it was such an event where the world would pay for it. No one will sleep because of this phenomenon. She was restless with the beat, and the music. And no one would dare to disobey her wanting need for her body to be one with the beat, especially with this song, especially with his saxophone.

Hey sexy boy set me free  
Don't be so shy play with me  
My dirty boy can't you see  
You are the one I need...

The beat was slowly beginning to resume. And ran her hands through her hair, and pulling the waist long hair upwards gently in a slowly movement, and looking to the floor. She then let her hair go, letting it fall back down to her waist, and when she said you are the one I need, she brought her hand up bringing it down curling her fingers back as she slowly ended the word need as if telling him to come to her. Sasuke's heart pounded against his chest, surprised it didn't jump out and run into Sakura's hands. That's where she had it. It was locked in a cage under lock and key with the key in Sakura's hands and the cage in her possession.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up  
Bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak_

Her movements became fast again when the beat picked up. Her hair flew through the air with every jerk of her head, every twist her body made. It made Sasuke even more entranced. She grinded and moved, and jumped, back flipping through the air landing on perfect timing to say his name.

_Mr. Saxo Beat.  
Makes me this  
Brings me up  
Brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak_

He was surprised how she wasn't losing breath at all. She didn't pant as she danced, and her singing was phenomenal as her looks. And he knew Naruto didn't have Sakura's kind of voice on his playlist to make her lip sing. She was truly amazing; phenomenal to say the least. Why she wasn't famous yet the world may never know. Why everyone in the world did not know her name, was something no one would ever know. She stopped, and once again, her lips made sensual movements, especially when saying the words freak. Sasuke couldn't explain it, but it was certainly a phenomenon he wanted to figure out. Was she trying to do this to him?

_Oh Oh Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah  
Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah _

He started his parts. He knew now she liked it. He understood why she gave him that look when he sang. She liked the way he sang it. He couldn't help but smirk. He was entrancing her for the first time…ever. Not just tonight. He was catching her under his own spell for the first time. Naruto then with the recording of Sasuke's voice repeated it over and over in the back ground as Sasuke began to play his saxophone in a way that made Sakura go insane. She danced even wilder with his saxophone. Not with the music, only with his saxophone.

_Mmm yeah...mmm yeah...mmm yeah...mmm yeah..._

He stopped only when she started singing, their eyes catching the others in a battle over who would capture the other. He smirked. He understood entirely now. This was a war between them to see who would enchant the other. He was armed with his saxophone, and she armed with every arsenal you could think of; her beauty, her voice, her eyes…everything. And Sasuke was pretty sure he would lose this war.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up  
Bring me down  
Play it sweet  
Make me move like a freak_

She danced and sang. It was all for him. I want you, is what she said in her jade green eyes. He smirked.

_Mr. Saxo Beat  
Makes me this  
Brings me up  
Brings me down  
Plays it sweet  
Makes me move like a freak._

Her eyes grew worried. He hadn't replied to her confession through anything. Not through the music. Not with his eyes. Not with his beloved saxophone. Or better yet, her beloved saxophone. She revealed more. Feeling he wasn't satisfied with her small confession of want. She showed him the love she held for him from afar for years. The scary need she had for him to hold her and claim her, his. Sasuke smiled. He started playing with her singing in sync and on time with her movements.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up  
Bring me down…down...down  
Mr. Saxo Beat_

She then knew his answer then and there. He gave her a warm smile blowing into his saxophone more, making her feel him.

_You make me dance  
Bring me up  
Bring me down…down...down  
Mr. Saxo Beat._

And after that, she handed back the headset to Naruto, only to return to the dance floor as its Queen once more. She reclaimed her title of Queen of the Dance Floor, but this time with her King of the Saxophone; her beat.

* * *

**You Make Me Feel: Cobra Starship**

He walked into the club hoping to see her there again. Hoping to the high heavens she'd be there, smiling and laughing with a drink in her hands, with another cute outfit as she had for the same last few Friday nights. He crossed his arms seeing her at the bar, talking to some other guy. He glared walking over pushing over the guy and smiling at her. She stared for a brief minute almost ready to punch someone, but seeing it was him, she smiled. They were long time friends. The guy was bugging her anyway.

And no one knew just how much Sasuke wanted her as more than a long time friend. All he ever wanted was love, and girls, have used and abused him over the years, but…not her. She smiled at him, laughed with him, hell. If he suddenly one day he awakened ugly, and not the hot guy he was in reality, he was sure she wouldn't look at him any different.

It seemed like he'd been looking all over the world for her. And Sasuke Uchiha, being the most selfish guy you could ever truly meet, he was known for taking whatever he wanted. And he had overlooked her a few times…he would not do that anymore. His fingertips brushed up on hers gently on the bar table. Time moved faster, everyone moving past the two at lightning speed, while they were in perfect bliss in the correct time, and wind from the fans blew her hair back beautifully. He had made a few advances on her. Giving her songs to listen to that explained his feelings, and many giftsbut he wasn't sure if she got the message yet.

But that didn't matter. All he wanted was for her to know…one way or another.

She smiled and her jade green eyes met his deep onyx ones. He didn't know, but she already held the mutual feelings. She was scared though. Boys have done nothing but abused her over the years also. He knew that. She had spent too many nights crying on his shoulder.

Not anymore would she cry because he would be hers while she would be his.

They moved to the dance floor feeling the music, as well as the slight buzzes they had going on. They both could hold their alcohol, so they would not make a dumb choice of some sort. Being together though, they couldn't make a dumb choice. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and smelled her hair as they grinded against each other with the rhythm. Once again, everything and everyone faded, and lights flew past them as if they were driving through the streets, and the wind of the fan blew their long hairs to the side. Sakura's waist long hair blew in the loving wind, and Sasuke's long bangs, along with naturally spiked black hair, ran through the air just as hers did.

He hoped she now understood that she was the center of his dreams. She was what he had been missing in his life.

She smiled and to tease him brought herself back him holding on to her lower back slowly going in a circle only to reach back up to him at the end of the one hundred eighty degree circle she made with her hips joined with his. One hand then caressed his face, and moved to entangle themselves in his soft locks as she continued to grind her hips dancing to the rhythmic song. Sasuke smirked and danced with her. He loved it. He also loved the jealous glares he was getting from other men who wanted her.

That was just too bad. She was entirely his now.

The world was suddenly coming to a close with them. They were the only two who existed, with the everyone and everything else flying past them, and the wind blowing through them. Everyone and everything slowly coming to a drop, and a blurring stop as the two leaned in slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and their noses brushed against each other as did their lips. His hands gripped her waist tighter.

And their lips met sending both of them to heaven, and allowing the world to resume. Their passionate kiss on the dance floor continued, with the last remaining lyrics being…

_You make me feel that  
La, la, la, la, la  
You make me feel so  
La, la, la, la, la  
You make me that  
La, la, la, la, la_

* * *

**Stereo Hearts: Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine**

Sasuke sighed making his two best friends in his room notice him. Naruto and Sakura looked over sitting on his bed he had thrown herself against. Sakura looked down at him sympathetically.

"Dude, just forget about her." Naruto said his eyes growing sympathetic along with Sakura. Sasuke was recently going through a break up with his girl friend Ino. He just found out today he was simply used to make some other guy named Sai jealous. He and Sai looked exactly a-damn-like. It made his blood boil. Sakura of course took no liking to this, and punched Ino square in the face.

"Sasuke-kun…she isn't worth you thinking about her. Forget Ino. You can do some much better anyway." Sakura comforted. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes. He wasn't truly upset about his break up with Ino. He was just upset because Sakura didn't get jealous at all. The last girlfriend before Ino, made Sasuke confirm his feelings for the girl he'd known practically all his life, and made him stop denying it. Ami was the bitchiest of them all. She made sure he was isolated from Sakura, Naruto and all of his other friends. Eventually, he found out something disturbing. Ami had got some girls to jump Sakura which left her in the hospital for a good few weeks.

When he asked why, her reply was that he had his eye on her. And it was more than a friend kind of eye. She said quote, you love her unquote. And after some time denying it and breaking up with Ami of course, he confirmed it. He was in fact in love with his best friend…all this time. That's why his relationships didn't work.

His heart didn't beat, didn't sing, didn't thump for anyone else except for Sakura.

Ino, was supposed to get her jealous. Hopefully Sakura would finally hear the strong music of his stereo heart that beat only for her and they could get together and he would dump Ino. This however wasn't the case.

With the thought of music, Sasuke turned on his stereo playing the song he was just thinking of. This basically screamed at Sakura. It screamed from Sasuke to Sakura _"Make me yours." _He couldn't help but stare at her the minute it played.

Naruto grinned knowing the feelings of his best friend and after bidding farewell to both of them, left to do some "chores" though he never did any. Sakura bopped her head to the beat of the song. Was she not listening loud enough? With that Sasuke turned up the song to the maximum volume of the poor old stereo, and Sakura looked into his eyes smiling. He was sick of all the other girls…he wanted Sakura…

Her eyes turned warm…and she slowly saw the truth. Tears filled her eyes of joy, and she leaned in, singing along with his tune.

* * *

**La, La, La, La: LMFAO**

Sasuke stared at her as she ran ahead of him up to the cliff grinning like a mad child. He smiled back at her warmly. An amazing sight it was…like seeing the sun for the first time. He made his way up there, overlooking the view of the village they grew up in. She laid with him against the grass in between his legs smiling at the sun rise.

"Sasuke-kun…are you sure you want to be here with me? I mean…it's fine if you want to go training with Naruto, I'll just go train with Hinata or Shikamaru o—" She was cut off by Sasuke's lips claiming hers.

"It's our time babe. I can train some other time. Today is our day." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers. She smiled her green eyes half lidded as she went in to kiss him again. After a small passionate make out session, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She was his…and he was hers. Sasuke of course was never taught what love was. His mother and father died by Itachi's hand before they could teach him of course. He didn't need them to know what love was though. Sakura taught him very well. She showed him what love was…or so he believed. It had to be love. She often said it, and his feelings were the same.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom." He murmured back letting her lay her body against his, with her head against his chest watching the sun slowly rise. Sasuke stared down at Sakura. As the sun slowly came above the horizon, she slowly glowed along with the bright light. His eyes grew warm from their usual stoic onyx state. Of course though, they were always full of emotion when it came down for the beauty he had claimed so many times as his. Naruto would often tease that she was Sasuke's newest obsession besides revenge. Hell, she was probably the oldest obsession he had besides revenge.

All he ever wanted to do ever since he came back to the village was be with her.

She gave him life. She made him breathe again, and gave him a reason to wake up every morning. She made him want to sing.

"La, lalala. La, lalala. La, lalala. La, lalala." Sakura suddenly sang out lowly. Sasuke smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. She purred and looked up to him from the sunset, which was on its way into the sky. A hawk suddenly came and sat right beside them holding a message in its leg. Sasuke grabbed it and frowned at the letter. He didn't want her to go.

"What is it?" She asked, curiously shining in the large doe like eyes. He gave her the message. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" She said. Sasuke glared at the ground. He wasn't angry with her. More of angry with Tsunade for giving her a last minute mission in the first place. Sasuke sighed and shook his head kissing her forehead.

"Don't apologize. Let's go back home, and get you ready." Sasuke said sadly.

Sasuke walked through the streets later on that night. Sakura had left just hours ago. He was worried about her. Anything could happen. She could be attacked, or worse she could be attacked! He growled trying to make sure he didn't go insane with his imagination. If anything ever happened to her, he would kill everything in his path to get to the bastards who did it. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was obsessing over her again.

He walked into their house, and into the garden area, which she kept nicely preserved like his mother. He looked over at daffodils lying in the grass. He gently picked them. Sakura loved these flowers along with the flower called the Madonna Lilly. He slowly began to ensemble a bouquet, and his mind wandered off to the day he saw her.

She sat in the park on the swings smiling with Naruto right next to her. He blushed at the sight of her, a crush forming on the spot. Sasuke shook his head smirking. He was in the "If you like a girl, treat her terrible" phase of his child life back then, even if he didn't do it much because he didn't like to see her upset.

After a few weeks of going insane about her, and practically hallucinating her presence, she returned home, thankfully unharmed and alright. She walked into their home, smiling that beautiful smile when she saw him, and she was pulled into a close to crushing but soft hug by the man, and soon her lips were held captive by him.

He felt on top of the world at the moment.

* * *

_**Mr. Saxo-Beat by Alexandra Stan: **I am in love with this song! I think my neighbors are getting pissed at me for playing it super loud every day. It gets so loud my apartment vibrates! xD! I also favored this one of all of them in this chapter._

_**You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships: **This is actually my second favorite. Hehe. =) What about you guys?_

**_Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Hereos: _**_In truth I wasn't really sure where to go with this one. =/ I'm not a big fan of it, and I feel its a bit more...stupid is the word I'll use._

**_La, La, La, La by LMFAO: _**_I also love this song! This is also my third favorite of this chapter! I know what you guys are thinking, but no. I am not cocky. Alright? Simply taking pride in something I did which is something I rarely do so back off. _

_Anywhoooo! I hope you guys enjoyed!_

_ **There ya go guys! I hope you enjoyed! =D more to come obviously! I don't know why I'm writing here, I don't have an important message or anything….Oh well! =3 Good Day. Or night. Whenever. =P **_


	55. 56: Watching You

_**BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! You'll all never get rid of me! Because, I'm awesome, and you all love me and my stories…though you probably love my stories more…BUT THAT'S OKAY! ='( I'll be alright! I'll get by! I DON'T NEED YOUR LOVE!**_

* * *

Naruto looked over to Sakura, as she sighed and got the water from the creek right by their camp sight. He crossed his arms. After done filling the canteen, Sakura stood stretching and rolling her neck.

"Something wrong Sakura-Chan?" Sakura looked over to Naruto at this question. She shook her head smiling.

"No Naruto, I'm fine. Just beat. It's been a long day." Sakura said yawning. The two had undergone attacks from rogue ninjas after the scroll they had recently recovered, and had traveled non-stop for hours. Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura gently. They suddenly heard the cawing of a raven. Naruto immediately grabbed a kunai, standing in front of Sakura and looked over to the raven, which sat high among the trees…looking at them. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Is that maybe a messenger raven?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged her own look of confusion and bewilderment at the raven. A raven's antics were to follow humans for food and such, but…this raven just stared at them, and didn't fly away, even when Naruto ran at it, and hopped onto the same branch it was on. Naruto then screamed into the raven's ear, where ever it was, and the raven took flight, only to pluck at Naruto's head with angry cawing. Naruto yelled in pain.

"Gah! Get away! Neh? AH!" Naruto screamed when he lost his footing and fell towards the ground, only to get caught by Sakura.

"Got ya!" Sakura said smiling and putting Naruto down. Naruto smiled genuinely and gratefully.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan! Don't go up to that raven though!" Naruto said watching in horror as Sakura landed on the same branch the mad attacking raven, as Naruto had recently named it, was standing on. It turned and took notice of her, before calmly walking over to her. Sakura giggled when Naruto began to scream.

"What the hell! How come I get attacked and Sakura-Chan doesn't?" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sakura laughed before looking down at the raven calmly, and gently held out her arm in such a way to get the raven to fly onto it, which it did without hesitation. Sakura looked at the raven as she raised it gently, and the raven looked back down at her.

"You're an odd raven." Sakura stated using her other hand to slowly and gently pet the bird's feathers, which welcomed her caresses. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Now that's just plain unfair!" Naruto screamed pointing straight at the raven in a challenging way. The bird became aware of Naruto once more and cawed in a threatening way, and raised its wings in a threatening stance, a sign that the raven was not taking a liking to Naruto's rather rude behavior towards it. Sakura hushed the bird in a gentle manner. The bird looked into her eyes, and calmed down; its wings once again resting at its sides, silent.

"_Gentle Raven, watching me_,  
_Feathers as black as the dark midnight sky without light_  
_Show me your grace, as graceful as you and I can be  
And once again, leaving me, take flight_." Sakura whispered gently lifting her arm a little as she looked up at it, her nose, an inch or so away from the Raven's beak. Once finished with the small poetic stanza given from her to the Raven and flung her arm very gently, making the Raven jump slightly into the air, and take flight as Sakura wished, to fly away to some unknown place. Sakura watched and smiled.

Naruto scoffed in jealousy.

"No fair Sakura-Chan." Naruto growled as she hopped down to his side. Sakura giggled.

"Come on…" Sakura looked up to the sky, which held red and orange hues, as the sun was beginning to set. "Let's get some rest." Sakura said and she walked into her tent. Naruto smiled and walked into his falling asleep soon enough.

* * *

Naruto could be mistaken for a deep sleeper because of his grizzly bear snore, when in reality he was an extremely light sleeper. He heard everything, and reacted to everything. Only on days where he was extremely exhausted would he become dead to the world, which was usually when he was home in a comfortable bed. So when he heard a crunch it wasn't a surprise when he snapped his eyes open, and brought out a kunai from his side. He looked outside, and through the moonlight, and saw a silhouette of something large, a man more importantly. His eyes glared and he immediately pounced out his tent, attacking whatever it was only to miss, and here the caw of a Raven as it flew from his attack.

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in sheer confusion.

"Neh…I could've sworn I saw a guy…" Naruto murmured. The Raven flew at Naruto pecking, and slicing its talons at him since it caught him off guard. Naruto swiped at the bird wincing making sure not to scream since Sakura remained sleeping peacefully in her tent. Naruto hissed at the pain and glared at the bird when it stopped.

Naruto wasn't sure if this was the same bird, or if it was a friend of the other raven or something. But it did not like him.

"Shoo! Go away!" Naruto tried to shoo him off quietly. The raven cawed loudly instead, causing the pink haired hot tempered medic nin, groaned, making Naruto immediately fall back into his tent and snore as if nothing happened. He continued fake snoring while peaking outside just little bit only to see Sakura's feet, since he had to remain lying down.

"Who the hell is out here?" Sakura growled out in a tired, but pissed voice that can make chills crawl down anyone's spine. That's when Naruto heard the Raven caw. Sakura sighed in both annoyance and relief.

She began walking back into her tent, but Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the black bird fly into her tent. Naruto stared at the fabric of his tent.

What in the world was up with that damn bird? Naruto shook his head. It was just a bird. One bird that he probably wouldn't even see ever again. With this thought, Naruto smiled in satisfaction.

He would never see that bird again.

* * *

Naruto glared at the bird as it perched itself on a tree. The bird did _not_ go away. It had been watching them for a while. Of course since all ravens looked the same, he wasn't sure if it was just another raven, but he was seeing it way too much. And when it looked back at him, the black beady eyes…looked like…they glared. And he could've sworn there was a moment where the eyes went red for a split second.

At that thought, Naruto was sure he was going crazy. Did ravens even glare? And hell, the only time he had seen ravens with red eyes were in horror movies or described in any books he read, which were mostly comic books. He doubted it fully. What made him go nuts was whenever he got really close to Sakura the raven seemed to take objection to it. If Naruto hugged Sakura, it would squawk loudly, or fly at his head, as if to attack him. That made his anger grow, as well as his own little bit of anxiety which was growing more and more with this damn entirely black bird. His blue eyes glared at the raven.

"What do you want? Get lost dumb bird!" Naruto yelled at it. Sakura laughed. Sakura appeared to be having no problem with the bird.

Which was understandable, since the bird _loved_ her.

"Naruto, it's just a raven. Leave it be. Anyway, I better get going. I'm tired." Sakura said. The day was at its end with their mission complete and them finally being home, and the sun setting slowly. Naruto looked over to Sakura and grinned at her.

"Okay Sakura-Chan. Same here. You sleep well!" He said hugging her. The raven cawed loudly and it flew at him again, causing Naruto to duck while screaming. Sakura laughed as the raven rested its talons against the railing of the red bridge Naruto and Sakura had taken a detour to. Sakura giggled.

"Naruto, what's with you and ravens?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her hip, and putting her weight on the leg, with the same hip she placed her hand against. Naruto glared at the raven.

"I have no idea Sakura-Chan." He growled. Sakura giggled, and sighed shaking her head lightly, letting her beautiful short pink hair shaking gently.

"See ya Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said smiling and walking off. Naruto watched her walk away. He looked to where the raven…once stood. Now it was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows together, looking at the spot the raven once was. He looked all around. The raven was gone…

He glared. That raven reminded him an awful lot of…no. It was only a raven. Nothing more.

Dumb raven…

* * *

Sakura sighed walking upstairs into her bedroom slowly undressing. After removing her shirt there was a pecking noise at her window. She turned only to see a black raven outside in the night watching her. She stared at it for a moment and smiled. A bit perverted this bird was…

She knew exactly where it came from.

It had been coming to her for the last couple of weeks. She unlocked her window gently and opened it letting the bird fly in and land on her shoulder. Its sharp talons however didn't cut at her skin…as if it made it soft for her. She smiled and sat on her bed in her shorts, and bra. The raven lightly flew onto her lap, and after smoke enveloped it lightly, on its back was tied a small red envelope.

…Just as she had suspected.

She gently took off the red envelope, which she slowly opened as the raven sat beside her, and began to groom itself in a cocky and self-centered kind of attitude. She took out a piece of paper within it. She remembered getting the first one of these. She still had it, safely hidden away from prying eyes. This was the fifth letter. She remembered the first four ones by heart. That's how much they meant to her. All she had to do was read them once and she would remember every word.

_Sakura, _

_I know it's surprising to hear from me, and I know you probably want nothing to do with me. And because I'm the coward I am, I sent this raven to give you this. If you no longer want me to write to you I understand._

_Don't write back if you don't want me to write anymore. That'll be the clearest message in the world._

_Believe me, I will understand. I won't be angry, and I wouldn't blame you. I'd hate someone who broke my heart and left me on a cold hard bench. I hate myself for doing that to you. I…had no choice though. __He__ would find out if I spent a minute longer with you. I didn't exactly leave you right after putting you on that bench as gently as I could. I…stayed there. I watched over you. I couldn't help it. _

_You just looked so beautiful lying there but vulnerable with the tears streaming down your face, even in your unconscious form. If I could compare you to anything…I would have to say you were a fallen angel, who had just had its wings ripped from her…It was a saddening, heart wrenching…beautiful sight. It's probably sickening to say, and sickening for you to read…but it's the only way I could describe something so phenomenal._

_Even after I left though Sakura, I want you to know…I've always watched you. Always. I never truly left you. _

_Sakura, I'm so sorry. That's all I wanted to say…I know that once you see this…if I even decide to take a glimpse at this, you'll just rip it to shreds. Hell, you probably won't even read it._

_Who the hell am I trying to kid…? I guess the answer is myself. I want so badly to believe you'll forgive me. And I hope you can find it in your heart to do so._

And anyone could've guessed who sent it without her having to say the name. Who else left her on a bench? No one else knew about it except for her and him. She didn't dare tell Naruto. Naruto would go insane if he knew.

In her slight sympathy, and small excitement, as well as sadness, and longing for him to be back home…or at least to have a connection with him to let her know he was okay, she wrote back. And so on and so forth, the letters returned. He watched over her from time to time, and often came to visit her at night. She smiled and began to read the letter in her hands now.

_My love,_

_I was glad to hear from you in your last letter as always. My location moves constantly. I'm sorry I can't give you an exact area. Right now though, I've got a hideout, a few miles northeast of Konoha. A small abandoned run down looking cabin. I would want to take you here, if I get it fixed first though. The outside is broken, and just sad, while the inside is actually intact, and okay._

_Of course we first had to get the dumb animals out the damn place. Whatever, when I get it fixed, and after I come back to you, just you and me will come here…together, alone, without anyone to bother us. _Sakura couldn't help but blush at this line. She was sure that if Sasuke saw this…he would smirk. He probably smirked as he wrote that.

_By the way, I have a burning question._

_Why the hell, is Naruto getting so damn close to you? As you know, I'll sneak into Konoha once in a while, when I can, and watch over you. I promise you, it isn't as easy as I make it. In the night, it's too damn easy. You should tell Tsunade to boost up Konoha's defenses. Tell her the weakest spot is around the east side of the Konoha wall. There's a large tree there any real ninja can climb, and there aren't many guards there, so it's also easy to get over the wall. _Here, Sakura began to slowly, caress the bird gently from its small head, and down its back, over and over, in soft gentle movements and gave a small giggle.

_Then again, don't tell her. It'll only lessen my chances of coming to see you during our nights. I'll just have to be sure none of Orochimaru's bastards will try to avenge him and with the wrong idea that I'm in Konoha, and so on and so forth. _

_Sneaking in during the day however is a whole other damn story. _

_First off, it's hard to get in without being seen, and just popping in would attract attention from either Naruto or Kakashi, or the douchebag with the bowl cut and short shirt. What's his name again? Sai? What I'd give to kick his ass senseless. Anyway, in order to get into Konoha during daylight, what I usually do is play the bird game._

_Pick a bird, any bird, and fly in. Being a bird however, isn't very comfortable, and for whatever reason, the defense on the east side of the wall is stronger during the day. Shouldn't it be the opposite?_

_Whatever. My point is Naruto is hugging you…too much for my liking. I'm sorry. Naruto and I have fought over you in the past as I have told you…and seeing him around you, it just brings up instinct. My little sixth sense that I've got thanks to you…it's entirely useful, but annoying as hell. You'll just have to take a guess on what that little sixth sense is. _Sakura could just see his smirk here. She giggled. "A sixth sense huh?" She whispered to herself and continued on reading.

_Sakura I find myself thinking about you more and more by the second. Of course, you're on my mind every day, and every hour, but Sakura, would you mind staying out of my head please? It's getting hard to focus on finding __him__ with you whispering my name, and giving me that sweet smile of yours. _Sakura gave a soft smile and she gave another giggle.

_I must go. Suigetsu is bugging me to get into my room. I can't let him find out about you yet. I still don't know where his allegiances lie. Sure he "hated" Orochimaru but who knows that truly? He could've been acting…_

_It doesn't matter. When it comes down to you, I must take precautions. I will not let anyone harm you. _

Sakura smiled. That was the end of the letter. She slowly put it away with all the other letters he had sent her and sighed. She looked outside, and up to the clear skies, where the stars shined along with the large full moon. She tensed when she felt arms wrap around her waist, starting with fingers, slowly caressing her skin, and then strong arms pull her closer to a large body. Her eyes widened, but feeling her tension, the mysterious person leaned down to her ear.

"Don't you remember? I have to pick a bird." A voice murmured into her ear and kissed it gently.

"Any bird…" He mumbled out, moving his head lower to take nips, at her neck. She relaxed hearing his voice and turned.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked. He leaned in and kissed her only to soon place her against her bed, with him lying on top of her. Sakura stared up at him when he pulled away.

"To see you of course. I wouldn't come for anything else." He said and brushed her lips against hers. She smiled, caressing his face, and giving a peck kiss to his lips. He captured her lips to give her passionate ones.

"I'm always watching over you." He whispered between kisses. When pulling away Sakura smirked.

"So you are the mysterious raven who doesn't like Naruto so much." She giggled out remembering the bird swoop down towards Naruto's poor head, in a determined fury.

"Why the hell, was Naruto hugging you like that?" Sasuke asked his eyes holding a small murderous glint in the onyx orbs. Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is like an older brother to me. Nothing more." She said caressing his face. Sasuke gently rolled over pulling Sakura on him, with her in between his legs. Sakura placed his forehead against Sasuke as he slowly twirled a strand of hair. His other hand lay on her waist. She purred.

"Older brother my ass! He wants what's mine." Sasuke growled. Sakura kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"But my love…just because he wants me does that really mean he can have me?" She asked, her eyes holding playfulness in them. Sasuke glared as he flipped her over. He claimed her lips roughly.

"Hell no!" Sakura giggled at Sasuke's reply after they pulled away. Sasuke stared into her beautiful green eyes, and soon, he leaned in for a more passionate, and soft kisses. He placed kisses to her jaw line, and down to her neck, causing her to moan at his demonstrations. The two were pulled from their starting activity when they heard knocks at her door. Pulling away from Sakura's neck, Sasuke's jet black eyebrows furrowed in question and he glared.

"Who the hell could be here at this time?" Sasuke sighed as Sakura stood up away from him, and got dressed in her pajama shorts and a matching red t-shirt, which reached a little ways above her belly button. Something Sasuke didn't approve of. Sasuke glared at her. She looked back in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Her childish, oblivious green eyes, showed no kind of knowledge of what Sasuke found wrong with her sleepwear to answer the door. He sighed. The cuteness of her being won over his possessiveness.

"Nothing, go ahead answer the door." He said. She smiled and disappeared downstairs. Soon she came back up with Naruto, only to be met with an empty room with a raven secretly watching them from the still open window. Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry for coming here at such a late time, Sakura-Chan. I just couldn't sleep." He said smiling. Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't asleep yet. I was awake thinking about things." Sakura informed. Naruto gave a confused look in his blue eyes, and soon they turned concerned.

"About what? You wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. The raven suddenly cawed making the two turn to the window where a raven groomed itself before looking at the two. Naruto's eyes widened. This raven was watching him and Sakura? Was it the same one that tried to attack him? Naruto growled at it, throwing a kunai at the poor black raven.

"Naruto! No!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late even when she tackled him onto the floor, from the hard fall they both took. Sakura moaned, and opened her eyes fully, only to see Naruto bringing up his head, from her neck holding himself up with his hands and knees, in. Between. Her. Legs. Naruto shook his head, looking into Sakura's flabbergasted eyes.

"Sakura-Chan are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you like this! I'm so sor—" Poor Naruto was cut off when an angry, possessive, angry, not to mention, angry Uchiha who grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him off Sakura, and slamming him against a wall glaring into his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What the hell? Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in complete shock. Naruto was then knocked unconscious.

Sakura stood gently crossing her arms at Sasuke. Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he threw Naruto out into the hallway, and closed the door locking it. Sakura glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun that was unnecessary!" Sakura scolded. She closed her eyes in annoyance and was unaware of the glint that appeared in the Uchiha's eyes. She scowled keeping her eyes in order to calm herself.

"You didn't need to knock him out! It was an accident! He wasn't going to do anyth—" Poor Sakura was cut off when she was slammed against her bed, by a slightly infuriated, but loving, possessive passionate Sasuke. Sakura's lips were claimed roughly and her hands were pinned against the bed by the Uchiha. Sakura mewled when her mouth was invaded by his tongue without warning, and without permission, something anyone would expect the Sasuke Uchiha to do. Whether he was simply invading a house, or simply making his claim on Sakura. It was the same…but not exactly. Because even if he invaded without permission…

For Sakura, he cared.

* * *

Naruto awakened in the hallway of Sakura's home. He groaned not really remembering much of last night. Did he piss off Sakura that bad in some way, that she knocked his lights out and left him in the hallway? Geez. His head banged with a major headache. He slowly stood and walked up to her door but stopped when he heard voices. Sakura's voice of course, and one voice…he found too familiar for his liking.

But what they were talking about stopped him from charging in, as he simply peeked through the open door, opening it a little more to see Sakura's face being caressed as she lied down on her bed. She was looking at someone with love in her eyes.

"When will you come back…" she asked him quietly. The hand began brushing through her hair. Naruto then observed as Sakura sat up again, her chest and body covered with her sheet. He took note that her tank top was gone, and instead was littered on the floor. She was then pulled into a hug, now only making her hair and shoulder visible. His eyes caught black pants, and black sandals, along with a white long sleeved shirt. Naruto glared.

"I'll come back soon. Maybe in an hour or so." He said. Sakura looked down as they pulled away.

"That's not what I meant." Sakura murmured. Sasuke chuckled and he leaned in, to kiss his beloved, making Naruto see the profile of his face, and chicken butt styled jet black hair.

"Sakura, there's one thing you should understand. I never leave you, at least not for long." With this, a smile appeared on Sakura's face. Suddenly Sasuke's sharigan activated and he stared into her eyes. Sakura's eyes became drowsy. Sakura clutched onto his shirt, as he gently pushed her down. Sakura shook her head not wanting him to go, as Sasuke shifted closer now in view of Naruto's peering eyes. Sakura's eyes fluttered as Sasuke was slowly lulling her to sleep with soft caresses of her hair, and his eyes staring into hers. She knew why he did this.

It made it slightly, not a lot, but slightly easier for him to leave.

He didn't have to look into her jade green eyes, he didn't have to see her tears if she was going to shed any, he didn't have to go through the hard process of resisting her words as she pleaded him not to go.

"It's…not the…same…" Sakura murmured. Sasuke gave a bittersweet smile.

"All my days of knowing you Sakura, I've always had to watch you from afar." Sasuke kissed her lips gently.

"Just know Sakura…where ever you are, whenever the time, I'm always with you." Sasuke said, letting those words ring in Sakura's ears as she fell into her slumber. Sasuke stood and Naruto immediately burst through the door glaring.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled. Sasuke looked behind him from his place at the window. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke acknowledged. Naruto glared.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's threat.

"Oh really? And this is coming from the dobe who gets his own ass kicked by a raven." Sasuke scoffed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Naruto's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?" Naruto growled out pointing at the Uchiha. Sasuke was then enveloped by smoke and instead of the Uchiha leaning against the windowsill, with the early dawn behind him, there stood a raven and it cawed at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he glared.

No wonder the bird seemed so familiar. The Raven or Uchiha in other words smirked, and flew off while Naruto ran towards the windowsill. Naruto watched as his best friend, rival, and enemy all in one, flew off. Naruto sighed. There was no way he was going to find Sasuke. Konoha had hundreds of Ravens, and in truth Naruto really couldn't tell the difference between a Crow and a Raven. He looked over to Sakura and smiled.

So, the Raven that was tormenting him was her Raven all along.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Sakura as she slept against his chest in a little sister like way in the training grounds. The two were waiting for none other than Kakashi who of course, was notoriously late. Naruto groaned in annoyance lowly since Sakura was sleeping. Sakura opened her eyes coming from her nap and she smiled up at Naruto. A silent thank you was exchanged as she remained against him despite not being tired anymore. Naruto grinned.

That's when they both heard the caw of a raven.

In unison the two looked up to see a glaring Raven looking down at both of them with menacing red eyes, mostly towards Naruto. Sakura smiled.

He was always watching her.


	56. 57: You, Me, Us, Together Forever

_**Gah! Sorry if I gave you guys a little bit of a wait. You know…schools back…soo….yeah. School. Sucks. =.=…And I already have projects to give in and yadda yadda! STUPID RIGHT? I KNOOOOOWWWW!**_

* * *

**Hinder: Better Than Me**

He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the empty pillow…where she used to sleep. His heart ached when he gently touched it and it felt cold. His eyes saddened. How could he…

How _dare_ he?

He wasn't even supposed to miss her. He was supposed to look at her everyday ever since those two months ago, and not care, rather than feel his heart ache when she smiled at the other guy. That was the smile she used to give him. The guy's name was…Sai? The replacement…both in the team and her heart. He was there to mend the wounds of it when he said those words that he deeply regretted.

'_It's over.'_

Why did he say such wretched words in the first place? Sasuke gently looked over to the window. He came home from a mission, and she was there, standing at that very same window, in his room, looking at the moon and starry skies. He remembered her eyes sparkled beautifully because of the combination of starlight and moonlight as she looked at them. She felt his presence and turned to him smiling.

"_Welcome back Sasuke-kun…," She said softly that night, walking from the window to him, but he didn't hug back. She stood back with worried eyes._

"_Is something wrong?" She asked. _What _was_ he doing? What was his purpose? And then he said it_. _

Remembering that night hurt him as he looked at his hands…the very same ones that had held her waist, caressed her face, held her close in their bed. Why did he say that? To test what she'd do? No…he wouldn't have...then why?

He then understood.

She deserved so much better. That's why.

"You deserve much better than me…" He whispered to himself. He felt his eyes tear and he began to shake. He walked over to the closet and took out a box. He smiled. They were filled with mindless things that normal people wouldn't think twice about throwing out in the trash. She wasn't normal though…and he wasn't either, because after she was gone, he kept them. They just her little notes, sometimes to him speaking of her love for him…other things just plain random.

He couldn't help but chuckle remembering one of the topics.

'_Sasuke-kun…HI!' _Was one of the notes…and they were sitting right next to each other at the time. And for whatever reason…he wrote back.

'_Hi babe.'_

'_Wanna watch a movie?'_

'_Sure. What do you want to watch?'_

'_I wanna watch…your face!' At this moment his left eyebrow raised._

'_Why? Do you really love it that much?' She grinned mischievously._

'_Of course, it amuses me!' At this, his left eyebrow twitched, and he tackled her, tickling her senseless._

Why was he remembering all of this? He shouldn't be. He shouldn't be remembering what the feeling was when he rested his head against her chest, in her arms, her hair tickling his forehead lightly since it was only about an inch past her shoulders. Then he would gently look up, her hair now being in his face, while she giggled lightly, and pressed the strands behind her ear. Then they kissed right then and there.

No. The mall…in the dressing room…he remembered that day too.

She was trying on some kind of dress since he was forcing her to go out for a reserved dinner he had ordered. She hated dresses, but looked beautiful in them. She came out, wearing a beautiful red dress that split at her right knee. She looked beyond beautiful and Sasuke's heart sunk into his stomach.

'_Amazing…' he whispered standing and caressing her face. She looked to the side and walked back into the dressing room to look in the mirror. Her face showed dissatisfaction, and she looked down at her fingers. He hugged her from behind._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_I look…horrible.' She murmured, but he heard every word. She was then turned and slammed against the wall, kissed into oblivion. When they pulled away he caressed her face._

'_Don't ever say that…your beautiful…the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen.' He murmured gently. _

And she smiled nonetheless, though she didn't agree. Naruto then walked in seeing the broken man.

"Hey…" He said staring as Sasuke stood putting away the box he held dear to his heart.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Naruto sighed.

"You know…she comes back from the mission today…want to come with me to see her?" Sasuke looked down. Of course…she always came back…and instead of kissing him like she used to, she kissed Sai…the other guy. That bastard that he held so much envy for although…he was better than him, better than he would ever be for her. He swallowed hard and nodded.

He gently stopped before following Naruto out of his apartment, and gently picked out a precious item from the box…their photo booth pictures.

A simple grin by her and a smirk from him.

Him kissing her on the cheek with her eyes closed.

Her sticking out her tongue with one eye closed, sitting on Sasuke's lap, while he looked annoyed.

One of them pressing the tips of their fingers together gently looking down at their touching index fingers.

And the last of them kissing, while smiling gently.

He held it closely, before putting it back and leaving. And then the reunion was the same every time she came back. He would glare at Sai the first moment seeing him, and grit his teeth, restraining himself from attacking the poor guy when he kissed Sakura, and held her waist, and put a sneaky hand on her hip. She'd then hug Naruto, her big brother, and then last…she'd hug him. She said there was no reason they couldn't remain friends…

They can't be friends because he wanted more. He hugged her back gently, but tightly making her look up at him worriedly. She knew him inside and out. She knew when he was hurting, or angered.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked…leaving out his suffix. He looked away shaking his head.

"Nothing." He sighed being the coward he was. She gave a small smile and turned to Sai…her man. Her boyfriend…the one who gave her everything he couldn't.

Couldn't…or wouldn't? No. He would give her anything and everything.

Later he was taking a walk in through the park…where he and she would walk together happily.

'_Sasuke-kun, I like taking long walks with you…' She said._

'_I'd hope so.' He said as he pulled her closer. _

"_I love you." He whispered into her ear. She'd smile warmly and wrap her arms around his neck._

"_I love you too." _

His heart sunk when he found their tree. They had carved Sasuke + Sakura forever in it. He gently let his fingers caress the carving. He smiled sadly, and let a tear fall.

"You deserve much better than me…" He whispered into the night. He was caught off guard suddenly hearing her voice.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" He turned and stared at her with awe. She was wearing a beautiful black elegant strapless dress that flowed to her ankles, as she walked against the ground with bare feet, and her silver heals in her hand as she clutched gently to herself with the slightly chilly night. He pulled his hand away from the carving and turned fully towards her.

"Taking a stroll. What are you doing out here so late? Aren't you cold?" He scolded her. She looked away and rubbed her arms lightly.

"I was just coming back from…" She scoffed and smiled sadly.

"…dinner with Sai." She sighed. Sasuke gently began taking off his black jean jacket, wrapping it around Sakura much to her surprise.

"Come on. You're house is a little far from here and its pretty cold out tonight…Let me take you back to my place." He said lifting Sakura bridal style so her feet wouldn't touch the cold surface of earth. Sakura smiled and placed her head into his shoulder. Once arriving at his—their house, he placed her down taking off his jacket from her and putting it against the couch. The warmth of the home caressed Sakura immediately. She looked around.

"I almost forgot how big your house was…" Sakura said chuckling gently. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"What about Sai's place?" He said trying to hold back his venom for the other guy. She turned and shook her head.

"It's nothing but a pretty small one bedroom. I'm not there much anyway…" She looked away taking off her bracelet and necklace and placing it down on the kitchen table and sitting in a chair. Sasuke glared secretly. The bastard wasn't treating her right…

"Has he been treating you okay?" Sasuke asked though knowing the answer. She looked away, and in doing so revealed a bruise that looked like a finger on her neck. His eyes widened in anger. She looked back at him.

"What?" She asked. He gently lifted her from her seat and concentrating on her neck, gently moved strands of hair pressing it behind her ear. She stared before pulling away slightly.

"Sasuke wait…It's not…" She was stopped when his thumb rubbed against her neck removing the makeup and his eyes activated the sharigan when fingerprinted bruises appeared on her on neck.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." Sasuke growled between gritted teeth his curse mark activating lightly. The bastard…the other guy, the one that was supposed to be better…was hurting her physically. Her eyes turned sad and she looked away.

"Sasuke…please…don't do anything…Please…" She whispered. This made him angrier.

"Are you insane? Have you lost your damn mind? You can punch him into next week, and your letting him hit you? What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?" Sasuke yelled at her shaking her from her shoulders that he gripped tightly. Sakura let tears go.

"I…I didn't know what to do." She whispered with gentle tears falling down her face. Sasuke glared.

"He's not going to see the light of fucking day." Sasuke growled walking towards his door and Sakura ran after him.

"Sasuke-kun please!" She yelled suddenly making Sasuke stop. It was on instinct that he responded to her suffix. It made her quite shocked as well. She wasn't supposed to have said his name like that, with a suffix. She looked away when he turned towards her with shocked eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…he isn't worth your time…just…stay…with me." She said walking over and grabbing his hand from the door. Her eyes stayed on the floor as the two unconsciously curled their fingers, and made them straight, making their palms and fingers touch gently. His eyes stayed on her eyes, and he unconsciously got closer. They were acting on impulse, and instinct, as Sakura's hand entwined with his and her other went to his hair and his other hand went to her waist.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"You deserve much better than me." He whispered kissing her. Their kisses went from passionate and soft, to hungry, and desperate. In between kisses she spoke.

"You're…the best I ever…had." She murmured against his lips. He closed his eyes stopping their kisses, and resorting to her lips brushing against his. It wasn't long before the two had woken up in bed together the next day and just as he missed, her hair was in his face, and he was able to smell the flowery scent. And he held her tighter, hoping this to not be a dream. She slowly opened her own eyes turning to face him and give a small smile, not regretting anything.

"Sasuke-kun…" She murmured. He held her closer.

"I missed you…" He whispered. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked down to his chest.

"I…missed you too." She confessed. He smiled a rare one, he only gave to her. She closed her eyes in bliss when he began to kiss her gently before her eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up much to Sasuke's dislike. She gasped.

"Sai!" she yelled. Fear crawled up her spine imagining what he would do to her once he saw the territorial marks Sasuke had made on her neck. There was no way she could hide them, since he'd deactivate the gen jutsu, and would also make her wash her neck in front of him. Sasuke's eyes darkened and he sat up pulling her into his chest.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." Sasuke growled, his eyes activating the sharigan. Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…what are we then…" She asked. Sasuke smirked at her.

"You're mine." He said kissing her lips. She tore away from him. His heart sunk into his stomach. She wanted an explanation. He sighed.

"Sakura…that night…I…was stupid. I kept thinking about how…you deserved…a better guy…someone who hadn't left you on a bench, and someone you could walk through the streets with proudly without anyone whispering stupid shit." Sasuke ended. He grabbed her hand, caressing it lightly.

"I will never ever say those words again. I don't ever want to lose you again…and Sakura I beg you…take me back. Get your stuff and come back home." He said looking into her eyes again. She had tears in them and she moved closer into him.

"Sasuke-kun…you're what I want. I don't regret being with you. I never have. If I wanted better, Sasuke-kun…don't you think I would've gone for it?" She asked smiling letting tears fall. She caressed his face.

"But I didn't…because I had the best already. Any better, I'd have god." She joked laughing gently. He smiled and held her tightly letting his own tears go, and buried his face into her neck.

"I still think you should know this Sakura…" He suddenly stated. She listened pulling away only slightly.

"You deserve much better than me."

* * *

**Only One: Yellow Card**

Sasuke stared down at her from their place on the couch. He lay against it, with her body against his as the two lie there in silence, one sleeping the other staring at his lover, as he held her softly and tightly. She smiled and pushed her face into his neck. He had not yet glued together the broken pieces of her heart, and it was still ever so fragile. She tried not to show it, but at times, she'd stand in the kitchen and just cry.

Because no matter how much happiness they had being together in the present there was no way she could forget their horrible past and in truth, he didn't blame her.

Who could ever truly forgive leaving a person on a cold bench, even if she tried to convince him that she had forgiven all his wrong doings to her. She had forgiven him putting her on the bench; she had forgiven him almost killing her.

She had forgiven him for everything but the pain stayed and that is why she cried. And if he dare caught her like he had once, she would immediately deny such a thing, with a smile. A smile that made him stop questioning her and made him smile back. It was magic…or witchcraft. That smile would be the death of him someday...

She stretched lightly before letting her body reform back to its original position against his and she cuddled closer. He caressed her hair, stroking the shoulder length strands gently as to not awaken the beauty. He activated his sharigan in anger.

How could he have let her down so many times? He could've stayed to gain power, rather than waste his time with a pedophilic snake sanin, who in reality kind of did push his strength. Because that day, the snake bastard held her hostage, Sasuke's true powers came out, and he dared anyone in the war to hurt the cherry blossom he called his own.

She didn't even fight for the rest of it, because he literally drew a circle around her, and fought everyone who tried to get in a ten feet radius of her position. Poor thing had literally sat down with Naruto, as the Uchiha fought everyone and played go fish with a deck of cards Naruto got.

All that time, he didn't have to ram his life into the ground for power and revenge. That same day, after a long grueling battle he had killed the man he swore he would for the death of everyone, not including his flower, he loved.

And out of all the medics including Tsunade, she was the only one who willingly healed his injuries. She had saved his life with no one else's help. Without her, he wouldn't be up and about anymore.

He gently picked her up, putting her in their bed, and wrote a note for her.

_Sakura,_

_I have a mission. I won't be back for a month. Don't you dare do something reckless while I'm gone._

_Sasuke._

He didn't right love at the end, because she could see right through him. All she had to do was read his last sentence.

_Don't you dare do something reckless while I'm gone_, translated to, _Wait for me, I love you, You are my only one, I'll be back as soon as I can_, and she was the only one who knew that.

He took his weapons, and left. He didn't understand why she even remained faithful to him. He had once put a test on her, remaining out of her life for four months on a "mission" by Tsunade who he had forced to help him with this test, with bribery, he watched over her, only to find she turned every man down who had noticed his absence and immediately tried to win her heart.

Every single one, she had kindly turned down and remained faithful. Why? Why didn't she let him go, and find someone else? Even if her leaving him would make him scream his heart out in pain and anger. He shook his head, and left to his mission, only to come back to a closely destroyed village.

His first mind went to her and he went to their home, only to find it in ashes. His eyes filled with tears and anger, and immediately searched for her chakra or Naruto's. Anyone's. He finally found Naruto's and instantly transported there.

"Teme, you're back!" He said with a grin.

"Dobe what the hell happened here? Where's Sakura?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gulped.

"Okay…don't freak out…" Naruto started off making the Uchiha freak out slightly but not enough to show.

"We sent her to scout for more people to heal." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"That isn't so bad…Why did you tell me not to freak out…" Naruto looked down gulping again.

"Well…the guys that attacked are still around an—" Poor Naruto had he not been one of the Uchiha's best friends, he would've faced the wrath of hell itself.

"You. Let. Her. Go. Off. _Alone?"_ The angered Uchiha said through gritted teeth, with sharigan activated eyes, and fire coming behind him, making the Nine Tail's vessel shrink in fear, as well as the group of people with Naruto watching the two.

"A-Ahhaa…funny story! You see, she wanted to go to and find them, and I had to tend to the people here a—" Naruto's throat was suddenly found in the Uchiha's iron grip.

"For your sake she better be okay." Was the threatening and deadly reply that came from the Uchiha before he let Naruto go, and ran off to find her. It was the attraction of a large rumbling and an explosion. He ran feeling her chakra, and instantly attacked those who dared to attack her.

"Sasuke-kun…" He heard her say in slight shock. He couldn't help but smirk. He loved that he never seized to amaze her. And he felt like showing off at the moment. With that his sharigan swirled and black flames appeared from the ground attacking everyone and everything except himself and the woman he loved. He closed his eyes and opened them again revealing onyx eyes and the flames disappeared. He turned to her observing her condition.

A few scratches, a cut on her cheek, her clothing ripped and slightly tattered. Hell there was hardly anything on her to truly to call clothing, which made her extremely tempting. But next came the wonder as to how her clothing became ripped in the first place, and his heart surged with anger. Despicable, disgusting, filthy creatures…how dare they try to touch her?

He glared at her.

"Are you insane? Why did you go out here alone?" Sasuke yelled at her in his own fear of losing her. He screamed his lungs out like that for a few minutes, scolding her while she simply listened knowing he was freaked out.

"Sasuke-kun I'm fine…" She said only to be glared at.

"And what if you weren't? You're my only one Sakura! If you die…" He stopped, thinking of what would happen should she die. He couldn't imagine a world without her. Sakura gone…and where would he be? Would he even remain alive? He felt hands caress his face and he looked down to see her smiling up at him. His heart beat raced and panged against his chest, as everything disappeared and there was just her. She smiled gently and they kissed. Naruto watched smiling at the two. When they pulled away, he interrupted.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" He said urgently. They questioned him with their eyes.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"This place is gonna blow! They put bombs everywhere! We have to go!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke grew serious and immediately disappeared leaving Sakura and Naruto to run back to their hideout to find half the people already gone.

"Where is everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"They got taken by some guy!" A little boy said.

"Black hair? Black eyes?" Sakura asked and the young boy nodded. Sasuke reappeared grabbing the young boy who immediately yelled and screamed, fighting back.

"It's fine Kilo. He's a friend. You can trust him." Sakura said calming the little boy. The boy looked at the man and glared at him.

"You better be! If you come back and hurt my Sakura-nee-chan, me and you have problems buster!" He growled and both him and Sasuke disappeared. Sasuke came back growling.

"Damn that kid is annoying." Sasuke growled and grabbed another person.

"Sakura get out of here now I'll see you at the gates." Sasuke said making Sakura nod as she grabbed another person. Naruto himself grabbed a person and they ran off. Sasuke, as promised, met them up at the gates with the last three people, but noticed his lover wasn't there and Naruto was tied to a tree unconscious. He looked to the man Sakura had picked up.

"Where is she?" He yelled grabbing the man's collar. In complete fear, the man pointed towards the soon to be demolished village.

"Orochimaru took her in there." Sasuke's eyes widened hearing the name. The snake sanin was not to be alive. He should've been dead by now. He searched for both their chakras and once found, disappeared to them, seeing Orochimaru holding a kunai to her chest while she constantly fought against his grip. He glared.

"Let. Her. Go." He growled knowing he had a time limit. The snake smirked.

"Oh but we're having so much fun." The snake slithered by Sakura's ear and she glared at him bringing her head back and head butting him. He growled in pain as he fell back, and the kunai made a deep cut from her chest to her shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened when a sword, found its way from her back through her chest. The snake laughed.

"That'll teach you not to even try and hurt a God!" He yelled. She looked at Sasuke and mouthed a simple 'I love you' and he watched her fall, in his paralyzed state.

He didn't remember screaming his lungs out, nor did he even remember when he stabbed Orochimaru eighty times, nor did he remember decapitating his head, or literally tearing apart his limbs. Nor did he remember ripping his spinal cord from his body, but that is what Naruto said he witnessed from the Uchiha before he put a stop to it. Now they remained safely out of the village a few miles away.

He stared down at her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered letting a tear fall. She smiled up at him trying to keep on breathing.

"Its….n-ot….your fa—ult…" She whispered. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

"I love you…" He said, letting the other people witness his softer side. These were the same people who swore he cared nothing about her. He shook his head when her eyes fluttered.

"No. No, stay with me Sakura. Stay right here with me. We're going to get you help okay. The next village isn't that far. Come on, your stronger than this." He begged. But it was no use. She let her own tears free and caressed his face to the best of her ability.

"I'm so—sorry…I-I love...you." She choked out. He felt more tears run down his face as she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. He felt everything around him disappear and like a glass mirror being punched, he himself became broken and shattered into millions of pieces not to be fixed again. He held her close and cried into her hair shaking hands brushing the shoulder length locks from her face.

"Come back to me. C-Come back…" He whispered over and over, kissing her forehead.

Naruto with his own tears and broken heart took everyone away knowing what was to come next. No matter how far they were though, there was no escaping the agonized scream that echoed through the forest.

He came back later, finding the Uchiha laying down, with his cherry blossom on top of him, the sword now through both of their chest. Though they both held no life, his arms still wrapped around her waist, and her face was buried into his neck, and he held a content smile on his face. Naruto cried as he broke to pieces losing the last family he had left. He couldn't blame Sasuke though.

She was his only one after all.

* * *

**Desert Rose: Sting**

Sasuke was never one to doubt himself unless fighting against someone he wasn't sure he could beat. But at this moment, he wasn't fighting, instead he was at peace. And she spoke in that weird language and for whatever reason, he understood everything she said. Full lips moved in some weird language he had no idea what it was, but he knew what she was saying. She wore a dress, strapless drapes that hugged her curves beautifully.

_Oh night oh night  
It has been a long time  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one_

It was only the two of them there, in the desert sands. He looked around. When were they in the desert? She smiled at him and reached her hand out telling him to follow her and she ran, bare feet making imprints in the sand. He immediately went only for her to disappear…into a garden? He looked back. There was the desert…and now a garden? His onyx eyes stared suspiciously at it. This…wasn't logical.

He slowly walked through hands in his pockets, and mind set on her. Why was she here?

Why was he here?

Lightning struck the garden that had been minding its own business, and fire consumed the gently grass and flowers. And in the fire she was there, dancing in a sensual way not paying him or even the fire any mind. The fire didn't burn her. Instead it caressed her gently as if wanting to love her rather than burn her to ashes.

Thunder sounded and he immediately looked up the down poor of rain beginning to beat upon him and the fire which died out almost immediately and she was gone. He smelled the rain, its musky scent and stared into the empty gray night. He closed his eyes remembering her voice.

'_Come back to me my love.' _She whispered out to him. He didn't know where she was, but he followed her voice. The one voice he desired to sing to him, the one voice he desired to say his name. He desired her all together. Besides the slow and painful death of his brother, she was his greatest desire. She was everything. She was his will to live, his dreams, she was everything he wanted to be, and she was his angel, his only love.

He opened his eyes. He could smell her scent in the rain and he immediately followed it, being met with endless desert lands. The sweet perfume surrounded his sense of smell and intoxicated him in her love. Funny, he had never smelled anything like her. She smelled…better then a flower but just like one. Of course he wouldn't admit out loud that he had smelled a flower once before, but even he knew what they smelled like. He had to have been searching for hours before he dropped to his hands and knees. His clothing drenched in the acid water of rain felt heavier and he closed his eyes remembering her laugh.

'_What? Can't find me? You can do better than that Sasuke-kun.' _She said with a smirk. How could she torture him like this? Why play with a man's desire? Was it so amusing to her, that he chased her in his every waking moment, and well as every slumbering one? He remembered she once sat in her own namesake flower, somehow enlarged. It opened, one by one, each petal opened to reveal her smiling at him.

Each unveiling was a secret promise to him, only saying four words.

'_We will meet again.' _

But now came this…he looked to see feet in front of him and he slowly raised his head, onyx eyes trailing legs then stomach and soon her face. He stared into the garden green eyes he loved, and pushed himself up to remain kneeling in front of her. She reached out caressing his face with soft dry hands though it poured rain. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and nudged his face deeper into her hand.

'_My life is for you  
And no one other than you  
And no one other than you' _She said in the strange language. Some kind of Arabic he believed it to be. He opened his eyes when her hand was gone from his skin and saw her walking away. He immediately ran after her grabbing her waist.

"Don't leave me. Please…stay." She turned in his arms caressing his face, and brushed his lips with her own. His eyes became half lidded, and he pulled her closer. She gave a smirk. A devilish smirk. She disappeared from his arms in some kind of red mist, and in he took the intoxicating perfume that tortured any man because she was not just his but close to every man's desire.

It reminded him of another dream. He was in the Roman arena greatly known as the Coliseum, and in there he stood with twenty other men and thousands of people watching. But rather then fighting for their freedom just as the gladiators had they were fighting for her heart. The last man standing was to win marriage with her. The last man to be left standing was to have everything every man desired. And as they killed each other, she watched with a pleased smile, never losing her beautiful as she sat in a chair of gold in royal roman dressing.

And when he had won, she walked out to the middle of the arena where he stood, petting the monstrous lions that were to feast on him had she not walked out. They purred at her touch, laying down just as she had silently commanded them, and though the floor was littered with blood, she remained pure and perfect with none of the red liquid or dirt staining her feet, and dress as it dragged lightly behind her.

And then she roamed a hand from his chest to his face, she gave him a teasing peck kiss to his lips, with a torturous glimpse in her green eyes as she pulled away.

'_You've believe you've won but remember my love…nothing is as it seems.' _Were her echoed words before she placed a hand against his face, pushing him to fall back. He then awakened in his bed, with disappointments.

He always awakened with disappointments when his dreams were about her.

She kneeled down taking a large mound of dry desert sands in the palm of her petite hand and should it to him. He didn't understand. The desert sands looked like nothing. His eyes widened when the mound of sands began to push forward. And up grew a red rose. He realized now, nothing is as it seems like she had said once before. She picked up the rose letting the desert sands fall to their natural habitat. She smiled down at the thorn-less flower.

'_Oh Sasuke-kun, so you do love me!' _She said excitedly holding the rose to her face in a gentle embrace. He then remembered a lazy day when he spied on her for a couple of hours. Her and the other girl Ino were looking at flowers in her flower shop. A red rose represented love, beauty and courage and some other things he didn't remember. Twelve roses represented eternal love. A red rose without thorns meant love at first sight? Did he remember that right? She opened her eyes, they held a special gleam.

'_Am I your flower Sasuke-kun? Am I your desert rose?' _She asked. He looked at the flower and back at her. Pulling her closer, he took the flower from her hands, making the rose plastic, meaning eternal without the other eleven. He handed it back to her.

"Sweet desert rose, each of her veils a secret promise…This desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this." He closed his eyes putting his forehead to hers. Why he spoke in something that resembled riddles in medieval times. But her eyes told him he understood every word. He caressed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Sweet desert rose, this memory of Eden haunts us all…This desert flower, this rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of the fall." He ended. She let a tear fall.

'_Oh Sasuke-kun, you had fallen for me long ago?' _She questioned. He chuckled kissing her lips, and from the desert sands, immediately grew flowers and grass and a single cherry blossom tree in the endless valley that was once the desert. She stepped back, bare feet now touching the soil and grass.

'_We will meet again my love.' _She promised and waved goodbye to him. His eyes widened and he ran towards her only to step into some kind of trap door, where he fell…

…And awoke in his tent panting. He walked out, looking around the area. He ran a hand through his jet black locks, and pushed both hands into his pockets. His teammates walked out staring at him with concern. Sasuke simply ignored them, and began walking through the forest his team behind him. Miles in he heard more footsteps and he immediately stopped readying himself for an attacker, only to be met with her…The woman of his dreams. She turned to him and gave him a weary look silently begging not to fight.

He walked up to her in which her response was an exhausted sigh and the closing of her eyes as she took out a dagger for defense. But he was not set on hurting her. He never had been. He touched the hand that held the dagger, gently caressing it.

"Sweet desert rose, I've never meant no harm for you." He said into her ear making her eyes widen. He smiled inwardly. So they shared the same dreams…sort of. In her dreams, he was probably just his monstrous human self.

"We'll camp here tonight." He told his comrades who stared at him with wide eyes only to do as he said without question when he glared. She looked up at him and he stared back into her eyes. Mistrustful, glaring green orbs stared at him compared to the ones of his dreams that stared at him with playfulness and love. Such an annoyance, how he would wake from his dreams in vain, she could never love him. Not after all he had done, despite it all being in his strive to protect her. He shook his head.

"I mean no harm Sakura…" He said.

"I don't want to fight you." He took off his sword sheath and placed it on the ground with the sword still inside it. Her eyes became questioning and she nodded hesitantly; a signal that he had her approval. He sighed and looked her up and down secretly behind his bangs.

Black leather boots, fine for any kind of terrain that rode up to a little below her knee. He noticed they had a small heel on the back, maybe about an inch or two he found incredibly alluring, and a beige skirt, split at the hips, black shorts to cover whatever would've been exposed with the skirt only, a red shirt, he noticed was slightly short, and exposed a bit of her nicely toned stomach with the Haruno symbol on the back. Black leather gloves, adorned her petite hands, and a red head band on her hair with their village's symbol on it. And all together everything was nicely fitted on her body, making Sasuke just tempted to bring her against him.

He growled at himself. What a damn pervert he's come to be, because of her.

She reached back taking off the head band, and whipping her now shoulder length hair around, and her shoulders relaxed. He walked into his own tent silently telling her to follow him. She lied down beside him, a bit wary of his presence beside her. He turned away from her, hiding his pain. She wanted nothing with him, and it made his heart crack into millions of pieces. It wasn't until he felt arms wrap around his torso did he turn only to be met with a smiling face.

"Haven't you realized already, nothing's as it seems?" She whispered. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled back, and a kiss was shared.

* * *

**With Me: Sum 41 **

It was something about being back with the Team that made his heart warm. He felt there was no reason anymore for anger, and hatred and he slowly opened up to close to everyone. He told Naruto he was sorry, and that he was truly the brother he never had. He told Kakashi he was foolish for not listening to his fatherly advice of staying and letting go of revenge.

And then there was her.

How much courage it gathered for him to even dare to show his face to her, was undefined. Because he in fact was scared she'd stare at him with emotionless eyes, and suddenly another man would be in her home. And he would not be just a friend. But instead she had in fact let him into her home. The words he had actually planned to say escaped him and her stood staring at her like a fool for a brief moment before finally saying he was sorry.

At first she shook her head, saying it was a thing in the past, and that she had long forgiven him. But he would not stand for it. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of her like she had so deserved, and begged for her forgiveness. And in his begging he immediately poured out the feelings he had long kept from her.

And he wound up with his lips against hers. They had been together ever since. And he was undeniably happy. Everything around him was nothing without her. And so as they waited for their sensei he stared up at her, with his head against her lap on the grass floor. She laughed a little at a cheesy joke Naruto had told her. She continued stroking Sasuke's soft spiky hair while he stared at her. She looked down at him smiling a special one he called his own. He reached up and caressed her face.

Without her…what would he be? She was his strength, his weakness, his love, his heart, his smiles, his laughs, even his soul. Yes this was true.

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leaning into her ear.

"I am nothing without you." He whispered making her smile warmly. She knew he could be rough around the edges, and he could sure as hell be slightly harsh in the way he did things, but when it came down to her, he would make sure he was gentle, and sincere. He kissed her temple only to get a flash of light surprising them. Sakura laughed seeing Naruto grinning with a photo of the two in his hands as he waved it gently.

"That's one for the wall!" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke glared. That Dobe interfered with his time with her. He growled.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growled with a grin and a twitching eyebrow. Sakura and Sasuke stood while Sakura stood in between them knowing it would be no use. The two would always bicker and fight, no matter what she said. The only time they wouldn't fight would be if she was sick or maybe dying. She hadn't tried the second one. Maybe she should.

No. They would grow insanely protective. She wouldn't be able to go on a mission alone should Tsunade assign one, and wouldn't be able to say hi to someone without that person being interrogated first.

"Neh, guys, there's no need for this. Look! Kakashi-sensei is here!" She immediately pointed out in the tree by them. The two looked over, seeing Kakashi and immediately gave him their full attention. She sighed out of relief.

"Hello guys…sorry for being late, but I—" he received a glare from Naruto. The Silver haired sensei shook his head sighing.

"We have a mission today. We're searching for a forbidden scroll most likely held by some rogue ninjas. They might give us some trouble." He spoke to the three determined twenty one year olds. Naruto scoffed while Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Sakura bit on her nails in an uncaring manner. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. They were ready.

At the gates Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"I want you by my side at all times." Sasuke growled to her. She giggled kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping his grip tight.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She said. He glared lightly at her, onyx into jade green. She kissed him again.

"I promise. You don't have to worry about me Sasuke-kun." He placed his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her a little tighter.

"I'm always worried about you." She pouted at his answer and he gave a smirk. She rubbed her nose against his in a playful manner and tried to move away, but he was not having it. She groaned in displeasure that Sasuke wouldn't play her game.

"Neh! Let go!" She whined. He laughed.

"With everything I won't let this go." He sang into her ear playfully. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show." She looked into his eyes Sasuke still singing to her softly. He knew she loved it when he sang.

"And I won't let go." He whispered in a husky voice before Naruto and Kakashi showed up and the team made a move on with the mission.

Along the way Sasuke couldn't help but touch on his communicator on his neck.

"Sakura…are you okay?" He heard her sigh.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun. For the forty seventh time, I'm okay." Her voice held slight annoyance.

"I hate that we had to separate." Naruto groaned out through the radio.

"We'll cover more ground that way." Sakura justified.

"But what if you run into someone?" Sasuke growled. The thought of someone attacking his flower made him angry. She sighed again.

"I'll be fine." She sighed again.

"Sasuke-kun, I am not going to get captured by the enemy and tortured. Nor will I get attacked by someone I can't handle. I will not get raped and murdered, nor will I not call you for help if I need it." Sasuke looked down with a smile hopping from tree to tree. She could read his thoughts without them being spoken. She certainly was his soul mate…

"Promise me you'll call for help." He sighed out in defeat.

I promi—" She immediately silenced making the two men nervous.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke immediately asked in fear. She replied with a whisper.

"I've got the enemy right below me. But I don't see a scroll. We might have to take one for interrogation." She whispered. Sasuke and Naruto growled.

"What is your position!" They both yelled in unison making her cringe. She was thankful the enemy didn't hear them. She bit her bottom lip looking down at the group of six or seven men.

"I'm three miles north east, by the river." She whispered. A kunai flew by, cutting her cheek and stabbing the tree right beside her face.

"Shit." She groaned, accidently letting Naruto and Sasuke hear her, and the two rushed over to her. She glared at the three men who stood across from her and put on her leather gloves. She smirked, motioning them to come over with a seductive finger. The let out a battle scream to intimidate her and charged only to get dodged. The first was grabbed by the arm which was broken in an instant, and kicked to the ground, making a crater. The second was punched through numerous trees, and the last gained three kunai's to the stomach, chest, and throat. She then back flipped onto the ground. Her hands balled into fist as she got into a defensive position.

She observed the seven men in front of her, each of them holding a lustful gaze in their eyes. She mentally scoffed. Perverts.

"Come on boys, let's play." She said smiling. But it wasn't the rogue ninjas she was talking to. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke landed in front of her in unison glaring at the men with murderous glimpses in their eyes. The men smirked and Sakura turned to see ten more men appear. Sakura glared and the three all began to fight. Sasuke dodged a kick, grabbing an ankle and swung it around throwing whoever that was elsewhere. And immediately activating his sharigan in order to get a glimpse of everything.

Naruto dodging a slice of a kunai and elbowing another guy behind him was one of the sights. Then Sakura…

She was grabbed from behind while another man came in front of her. She jumped up with the man still holding her, and with chakra packed legs, kicked the front guy, breaking his bones and making him fly. The she and the guy holding her flew back against a tree, the back of her head, hitting the guy in the chin square in the jaw knocking him out. She was a little dazed and closed her eyes, gripping the back of her head. Sasuke growled when hundreds kunais were on their way towards her.

He immediately threw a guy him no longer being a concern and disappeared in front of her picking her up and ran for cover, only to get stabbed by three along his shoulder blade. He growled grabbing the first one and pulling it out. Sakura came back to her senses.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whispered in shock. He looked at her glaring at her carelessness. Did she not know losing her would mean the end of all?

"I don't have to worry about you?" He growled. She chuckled, taking out the last two and healing the wounds quickly. She immediately ran out round house kicking a guy who faced her, and breaking his neck. Sasuke went back to the fight himself, keeping close to Sakura. Sakura gathered her chakra, bringing back her fist. Naruto grabbed one guy, and jumped up with Sasuke as Sakura's fist hit the ground, swallowing all the men who were unaware of the event.

She closed her eyes and dropped to her knees in a weakened state. Sasuke immediately went to her side grabbing her close, and holding her tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm fine…" She said weakly. He held her tighter.

"That doesn't mean I'm letting go of you." He growled at her carelessness again. She giggled and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." She whispered. He looked at Naruto who held the man in a tight grasp.

"Let's go find some shelter then." Naruto said as Sasuke lifted Sakura in his arms bridal style. Sasuke nodded and they ran off tenting up before dusk. After tying their hostage together to a tree, Sasuke sat by the fire, Sakura in between his legs, against his chest. She opened her eyes sitting up.

"Sakura…" Sasuke pulled her back against his chest.

"Get some more rest." He commanded softly. She chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"What are you going to do about food? Someone has to cook, right?" She said sitting up again. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah! Sakura-Chan, make your famous fish!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I have a famous fish?"

"U-Uhm…me and Sasuke-Teme just like to brag a lot that's all!" Sakura stared at the two as they both grinned sheepishly and she rolled her eyes giggling. Sakura was on her way back with water when she heard a chuckle.

"Hello beautiful." Sakura turned and her eyes widened when she was sent threw two trees and slammed into a larger one. Sakura looked up glaring.

"Who are you…" The man smirked.

"You're little hostage is my little brother." Sakura smirked.

"Ah…so you didn't pick on the men guarding him coward." The man smirked.

"Its' obvious you are their heart. Killing you will kill them." Sakura glared and got up to her feet stumbling only slightly. Every instinct in her body said to call Sasuke, and Naruto, but she ignored it and instead, grinned.

"Well then…" she punched him only grabbing the collar of his shirt, and breaking three ribs.

"Let's see if its so easy." She kicked him, letting him go in the process and let him fly through seven trees. Sakura then ran towards him, while he blocked her kicks and punches and tried an attack of his own. Sakura smirked when she was the victor knocking the man to the ground. A surprised attack threw her back and chakra strings bounded her with chakra strings. The man walked up to her, caressing her face.

"It's such a shame…such a beauty has to die." He leaned into her ear.

"I'm sorry beautiful…but blood is thicker than water." He whispered into her ear nipping at it. Sakura growled as he pulled away and spit in his face. He slowly wiped it off, glaring at her. Sasuke glared at her from the tree tops. She had gone back on her promise and he was glad he watched over her, even if Naruto always said he was being too overprotective.

Well then that overprotective instinct he had for her really paid off now didn't it? And he was unprepared for the next attack when the man lifted into the air, and thousands of katana, needles, kunai, and shuriken appeared towards Sakura. He immediately cut the chakra strings holding Sakura, and covered her own body with his own. The man was killed by Naruto, who lingered through the area searching for his family.

Sakura stared up at Sasuke as he held himself up shakily with every weapon in him. Tears welded in her eyes.

"S-Sasuke…kun…" She cried out quietly. He panted looking back down at her.

"You…went back…o-on your promise." He growled between gritted teeth. The tears fell rapidly from her eyes. He gave a soft look in his eyes shakily wiping away her tears with gentle caresses.

"I want…y-you, to know…" he whispered as she sat up trying to heal him with his head at the crook of her neck.

"With everything…I won't let this go…" He choked out. Sakura cried hugging him closely pumping more of her chakra into him.

"These words are my…" He coughed up blood. "heart…a-and…soul…"

"I'll hold on…" He caressed away the newly formed tears. "To t—this…moment you know…" his voice went to a choked whisper and Naruto had came to the side of the Uchiha with his own tears.

"Cause…I'd…bleed…m-my heart…out…" his breathing was slower.

"to show…" his eyes fluttered.

"And I won't." She grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly in her own.

"L-Let…" Her eyes widened when the Sasuke from her arms disappeared.

"Go." They heard a voice behind them. Naruto and Sakura turned with wide eyes to a smirking Sasuke. Sakura ran into his arms crying and sobbing tears of waterfalls. Sasuke caressed her locks, and kissed her forehead, while getting punched by Naruto in the arm.

"That was not cool Teme!" Naruto growled wiping away tears that had accidently fallen. Sakura glared at him, eyes still filled with water. He sighed holding her close and placing his forehead against hers.

"I don't want this moment." He started singing caressing away tears again.

"To ever end…where everything's nothing..." She slowly smiled and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck her chin over his shoulder. He closed his own eyes in peace.

"Without you."

* * *

_**Better Than Me by Hinder: **__I love this song! As for the story, Its kind of not what I was going for buuuuuutttt…this is good too. Right? _

_**Only One by Yellow Card: **__This is one of the most amazing songs ever. I love it love it love it love it love it! This little one-shot is a bit sad though. I started crying while writing it. =( not cool. Oh well. Isn't it good to get emotional over your work? Bleh. Who cares? I actually liked the way it turned out. =)_

_**Desert Rose by Sting: **__Now this is a classic song that HAS to live on forever and ever. This song is my favorite out of this whole one-shot and just plain amazing. As for the one-shot…I'm not sure if I gave the right symbolism I wanted…what do you guys think? Did I do okay?_

_**With Me by Sum 41: **__Love this song to the fullest. Sometimes this is all I'll ever play in my house! xD _

_Thanks guys for reading! I realize I haven't really been thanking you guys enough. =( and you guys have just been so great to me. Thank you so, so, so much! _


	57. 58: Arsenal

_**Mm-hm! I've done it again! ;D I'm taking over your minds! Bwuahahahahahahaahhaaaa! I'm soooooo evil! But I'm a good kind of evil! I'm…I'm an awesome evil doer! I'm an evil doer doing what evil doers do! Bwuahahhahaaa! With my evil doer friends doing evil stuff.**_

_**And I refuse to stop taking control of your minds! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**_

* * *

Her eyes remained hardened and ready as well as determined. Hazel eyes met jade green and looked over to the blue serious ones beside the green orbs.

"You two are my greatest warriors…" Came the voice of the Hokage, and her hazel brown eyes lowered slightly. She entwined her fingers together placing her chin on the newly formed bridge made by her hands. Her eyes glared at nothing, and she looked back into green and blue orbs.

"You two are to be either in the Southern Gate, or the Northern Gate. The Sound is going to be here soon, and I want you guys right at the start of it all. Because I know wherever I put you anyway, you'll end up killing the most of _them._" She continued. The man holding blue eyes and blond spiky hair grinned and the girl holding pink eyes and pink hair smirked. The Hokage smiled at the two she held dear to her hearts, and she stood.

"I will be facing Orochimaru once again. I warn you…at his side, he might have him." Naruto's eyes glared to the side and his fist clenched while Sakura's hardened more.

"I want you two to be prepared, and put away any other feelings you once had…however hard that may be." Tsunade informed closing her eyes. The two nodded, and Shizune burst through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, they're here!" Hazel eyes glared and she stood.

"Rally all ninjas over Genin status and ready our defenses!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Naruto turned to exit.

"Sakura…" The older woman called before she left. Sakura exchanged a quick silent conversation with Naruto before he left, and Sakura turned to meet the eyes of her teacher and mother figure. The blond woman placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and a smile appeared on her once serious face.

"Sakura…just a little bit of motivation for this war I know you don't want to fight…" She started and leaned into the pinknette's ear.

"I'm sure you can find you that whole new arsenal you've been wanting. Remember the Sound Village has been working on a few new weapons lately." Tsunade whispered gently into her Sakura's eyes lit up and a wide smirk appeared plastered onto her face. Tenten wasn't the only one who had a love for weapons, not that everyone knew. Sakura nodded and ran out with new determination and excitement as Tsunade watched her exit with a pleased motherly smile. Naruto chuckled at Sakura's new found burst for blood.

"So, you really want a few new weapons huh?" Naruto said running by her side. Sakura giggled.

"Of course, ever since the new release of those beautiful crescent blades made for ANBU who knows what more is out there?" Sakura said her eyes closing in delight. Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder still running in sync.

"Well I wanted to get you new weapons but this frigging war got in the way. I'll keep an eye out for something you might like." Naruto promised her and she looked at him.

"Thanks Naruto. You're the best." She kissed his cheek and jumping onto his back. He laughed and ran faster. The brother and sister joined together in laughter as Naruto went faster, and Sakura clenched onto his shoulders. They finally stopped at the top of the Hokage mountains for a moment.

"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves." A cool voice said from behind them. Naruto turned with a grin, allowing Sakura to see their former sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we haven't seen you since our last mission!" Naruto grinned letting Sakura go so she could hug the older man they considered a father figure. He hugged Sakura back with a smile only the two in front of him could point out, despite his mask. The moment of happiness was ruined when the sounding of an alarm was rung throughout the village. The three turned to the gates to see thousands of Sound warriors. Sakura glared.

"We're outnumbered twenty to one." Sakura said, and instead of distress, a smile grew on her face. Naruto chuckled.

"Was that really the best that bastard snake can do? These guys better be good." Naruto crossed his arms with a look of disappointment. Kakashi ruffled both of his student's hairs under both of his hands smiling.

"Well then, let's go and meet up with them." And the three disappeared to the center of Konoha where Tsunade and the other ninjas remained. Sakura placed a hand on her hip as she sighed. They were coming a bit too slowly for her liking, and she really wanted to see the new weapons. Naruto chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing it.

"Patience Sakura…" She heard Kakashi say. Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. It was only thirty more minutes until Orochimaru's forces came with Orochimaru following in front. Tsunade stepped up glaring at the snake.

"Orochimaru." The snake chuckled.

"Tsunade, how wonderful…are you ready to die? If not, all you have to do is surrender." He chuckled. The Hokage of Konoha glared harder at him, and scoffed.

"You should know Konoha will not back down without a fight. And I believe in the end, you'll be the one surrendering. Behind me, are blood thirsty warriors, and what they want, is your head." Tsunade threatened. Sakura began skimming every ninja on the opposing side for weapons. Most she had seen; normal swords, crescent blades, she saw a bat for some reason, a ball and chain, etc. Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance.

'_New weapons my ass.' _She thought. Her eyes traveled to a large man, who brought out…something she hadn't seen. A large ax, a four foot handle made of wood, and a large ax head. Thirty six inches long, and about twenty four inches wide. Her eyes showed love. She was in love with new weapon. The beautiful gleam of the metal of the ax head caught her eyes and she looked at the man holding it.

'_I really want that.' _ She thought and licked her lips unconsciously. She purred, not knowing the dark eyes behind Orochimaru were staring right at her. They held question, to her look as her eyes trailed up and down the man with the ax. Naruto smirked seeing Sakura's new interest and leaned into her ear, covering his mouth.

"I'll work on getting that for you. The ax right?" He whispered and she nodded.

"Well then Tsunade…I guess we begin this dance." He chuckled, and it all began. With a roar from Sound Village ninjas they ran at Konoha's ninja's who in turn roared back and ran towards them. Sakura immediately lost the guy with the ax she wanted and groaned.

"Shit!" She growled in disappointment and fought for her village. Naruto chuckled as he moved more to the south side of the Village.

"This is just too easy. Something isn't right." He murmured.

Sakura kneed one guy in the stomach and ducked to avoid the swipe of a blade from another. She grabbed the one holding the blade breaking that arm, grabbing a lovely blade, perfect for both slashing and thrusting. The first few inches, the steal blade was about two inches wide, for blocking. Then the blocking part curved inward to curve an inch more outward, for slashing. And a lovely rather straight tip made it nice for a thrust. And with it Sakura instantly killed seven more men. In the moment she got air to breathe, she looked at the now bloody weapon.

"I am definitely keeping you." She grinned. This is one she hadn't seen before.

"You're amazing!" She purred whipping the blade around in a circular motion around her body, and instantly slashed a man's neck, kicking another, and stabbing one more. She jumped dodging sweeping kick and threw her new sword to stay stabbed into a high building where she would collect it later. She kicked the guy who tried to sweep kick her, and landing on her feet, danced around, with fist and kunai.

She then caught eyes on a man holding two daggers she also hadn't seen. Her eyes widened in awe and mouth slightly parted at the two weapons. The man holding them had just killed a Konoha ninja, and the way the blades moved sent good shivers up her spine. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark eyes watched her secretly, seeing her actions. And thinking that the eyes she had were for the man, they grew angered and turned red.

Sakura observed the sleek shiny blades. They were about a full eighteen inches long, with only about two to three inches being the wooden handle of the blade. She had only read about the blade before. It was called the Kukri. It was a curved blade, not very ideal for thrusting, but a lover to slicing. Sakura then ran to the man eyes set on his death, as well as having his blades.

And soon, with the grabbing of his hands, and breaking of them, and the kick to his throat, the two Kukris were hers. She looked down at them, with a special gleam that resembled love in her eyes, as she looked at a circle of men that surrounded her. She noticed, they all held lustful gazes. How pathetic could they really be?

She smirked and ran one blade down her body gently. She closed her eyes actually liking the feeling of its cool touch. She opened her eyes and in them held amusement.

"This is gonna be fun." She laughed and ran at the one in front of her, kicking off him to do a back flip in the air, slicing two men at their throats, and side stepping to avoid the thrust of a sword, along with grabbing one man's neck from behind her, making him bend back in her head lock. She broke his neck, and threw his lifeless body at two men, in which they fell back, and occupied herself with new men who took interest in her death.

It was foolish of them, because just like the others they had lost their lives to her hand.

She placed the two Kukris in her belt scoffing. She could swear felt eyes on her, but wasn't sure where they were coming from. She observed her surroundings and found plenty of people looking at her. Then…where was this nagging sight coming from. The feeling of the eyes watching her…were…she couldn't explain. She growled when a shuriken cut her shoulder. She glared with anger towards the bastard who threw it. She disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Hey…you know I can kill you right? If so, why use me as a target?" She said into his ear and snapped his neck. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and her eyes widened in disgust.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO GROPE ME DURING A WAR!" This scream was heard within a hundred mile radius. And anyone within a two foot radius immediately cringed. She used the back of her head to head but the guy, and kicked his knee bone so he fell to his knees in pain. She walked around him grabbing his arms and pressing against his back with her foot. She grinned hearing a sickening crack, and the tearing of his skin showing with blood. She smirked when she ripped his arms off and he gave a blood curdling scream. She dropped them in front of him.

"Now, I'll just leave you there to suffer and think about what you've done!" She said happily throwing a kunai at another man's head, and grabbing one by the neck crushing it.

_Duck, uppercut, grab ankle, slam, stab dead._

_Dodge, head but, slice throat dead._

_Stab, slice, stab, stab, throw, stab, that's six dead._

Sakura stopped in slight exhaustion wiping the sweat from her brow. Killing five hundred and seventy six men was certainly tiring and she was just starting to slightly break a sweat. She rolled her neck. She wondered how many Naruto had killed by now. But she was sure that the five hundred plus she had killed hadn't even made a small dent in the numbers the Sound was coming in. She growled in annoyance. She still hadn't found the guy with the ax. She only hoped Tenten hadn't beaten her to him. They had the same taste in weapons. She scanned the area, and catching her sights on a man with two Sais sealed his fate.

She smiled with a wanting grin.

'_Oh those two are definitely mine!' _She thought, and ran towards the man, him being a new target. She was annoyed when more men got in her way. One tried to tackle her to the ground, she guessed hoping for a one on one combat fight, but lost his life to her Kukri, and so did another before she put them both back in her belt. There was then the one who threw a kunai at her. She caught it between two fingers throwing it up to catch it by its handle and throw it back so it was embedding into the guy's skull in between the eyes.

She observed the two Sais. Twenty one inches of silver chrome, gleaming in the mid afternoon sunlight and black leather handles. The way the man was wielding them almost made her actually want to befriend him, maybe kiss him. You'd be surprised how much more attractive she found a man who can wield a weapon nicely. And she was loving the fluid motion he was twirling the two Sais with.

She bit her bottom lips with anticipation, and smirked when he tried to slice her. She scoffed.

"For an excellent wielder…you really don't know your weapons well." She frowned in disappointment now finding the man completely unattractive. She pulled back her fist and punched the guy in the gut smirking.

"Don't you know, Sais are used as thrusting weapons? They don't do any good with slicing. Are you crazy?" She said shaking her head. She leaned into his ear.

"Now you pay for your mistake." She whispered jabbing his throat with her fist, cutting off his air supply completely, and smirking with pleasure as he tried his best to breathe. It was no use and his fate was sealed. She picked up the Sais manipulating their movements smiling in a peaceful mind. She always loved Sais. She found them as beautiful weapons, and should you wield them correctly, they were weapons that became a part of you. And she could feel the connection between them already brewing.

The eyes watching her grew intrigued now seeing the pattern in the looks she gave towards men. In fact, they weren't towards men at all. They were towards the weapons…and with that understanding the eyes went back dark from their red color and he continued watching. Just to validate the beliefs…

Her eyes widened when she heard a roar of anger, and a large pathway was cleared behind her, men cut in half, and others flying back a few miles. The man who held her soon to be ax, swung at anyone in his path, and now had his sight set on her. He was no longer a man anymore though. He was…something else. His eyes were now red, and his skin completely black, and he was somehow about ten feet tall. Sakura raised an eyebrow and her eyes held intrigue as she put a hand on her hip. Her eyes turned into that of a predator when she saw the ax. A smirk found its way on her face, as a spot of blood from one of the cut in half victims, found itself onto her cheek.

"Well hello…my name's Sakura. What's yours?" She said and her smirk got slightly wider. The man/demon thing looked at her and glared.

"My name is your end!" He yelled and lifted the ax. She mockingly pouted throwing the Sais away, their destinations being two unlucky men's necks.

"Ah, you see that's not very nice. That's a bit of a threat. Now if you looked it, I would believe you but you're _really_ not playing the part." She said, and turned one hundred eighty degrees to have the ax hit the ground. She growled.

"Hey! Don't damage my ax! Are you crazy? You'll bring wear, tear and rust to it!" She yelled as she ran along the ax's handle, and took out both of her Kukri and kicked him to his back. She jumped onto his chest, crushing in his ribcage, and forcing her daggers into his neck. His red eyes became lifeless and remained that way. She smirked pulling the daggers out.

"And they said you are solely used for slashing!" She spoke to the daggers kissing both of them and giggling. She placed them back into her belt, grabbing the large ax. She grinned.

"Oh baby, you feel so right…" She said huskily, running her fingertips along the sharp edge. She grew excited when it cut her fingertips and squealed grabbing the ax handle with both her hands. Sakura purred when she swiftly swung the ax at five men cutting them in half, and then swinging the other way.

"I wonder why the guy was swinging this so slowly. It's pretty light." She pouted giving it a few more swings, even twirling it in full circles until she swung it downward towards a man who came in front of her. The left half of his body fell first to its side, and then to her right side. Sakura chuckled.

"I love you!" She yelled at the ax dancing with it, and swinging it mindlessly, killing any sound ninja trying to get within a full five feet radius. She gave a laugh and grinned at her next victim who immediately gave a look of fear.

_Swing, stab, chop, swing, stab, swing chop!_

Sakura grinned when she swung the ax in a three hundred sixty degree circle. Sakura groaned when she saw a large mutated looking monster. It was large, and muscular, and a dark grey color, with a disgusting face, and large club like weapon.

"Sakura, a little help, please?" Shikamaru yelled dodging a swing from the monster's club. She sighed and looked at her ax with sadness.

"Damn. I better get this back!" She groaned and threw the ax at the monsters head, stopping it in its tracks, as it slowly fell to the ground. She gasped when the monsters head fell and the handle of the ax broke, and her heart broke. She ran grabbing one piece of the ax's handle and trying to put it back with the whole piece.

"Sorry Sakura…I'll get you another one I promise!" Shikamaru said putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed finding it was no use, and stood glaring.

"You better!" She growled and he laughed and nodded. He left off jumping into another pile of the enemy. Sakura's eyes widened when she was grabbed by the neck from behind, and whoever it was and herself disappeared to a slightly destroyed alleyway. The building leaned on the other for support, covering anything aerial...well slightly. Just above her there was a hole, with the sunlight shining through it. Sakura growled and tried to elbow whoever was behind her, only to get slammed against the wall.

She looked up to see him, Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh staring down at her. She lifted her right hand to punch him with a chakra packed fist, but her hand was caught in his, though it wasn't easy for him. She glared but stopped when he lifted his sword, and instead of stabbing her, stabbed it into the wall beside her. Her eyes widened and she turned looking at the sword.

It was a beautiful wonder she had never, ever seen in her life.

A full beautiful four feet of only slightly curved but straight steel, and half an inch thick with it. The beautiful steel shined brightly with the light, and the sleek design gave her a feeling of love and want she had never felt for any other weapon before. She lifted her fingerless gloved hands, touching the surface of the sword in a gentle caress. It was still clean, with no blood…at least not yet. Her blood might stain it next.

But such a weapon seemed not to be painful at all. Instead, it looked like the cut would cause more pleasure than pain. It was so sleek…

Her eyes traveled to the red and white handle, and up to Sasuke. He leaned in placing another hand by her waist, and brushing his lips against hers.

"Your sword…it's…" Sakura started, but trailed looking back at the sword, and found herself at a loss for words. He followed her eyes and looked back at her dazed expression. He smirked.

"So…the better the weapon, the better then chances you'll love a man?" He whispered into her ear. She chuckled and shook her head.

"The better the wielder, the better the chances a man will gain a bit of interest." She said. She was toying with him, without knowing he was completely serious about this position. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to be the center of her attention. He glared at her. She glared back.

"What do you want anyway? You're my enemy." She spat. He looked down sadly.

"I am not your enemy Sakura. To everyone else…yes. I am. I'll admit that. But to you…no. I haven't killed anyone on Konoha's side I've only secretly killed as many Sound ninja as I possibly could." He said. Sakura's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you saying…?" She asked hesitantly. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm saying…I would never hurt you. Not intentionally…I'm also saying that I…I…" He lost his words. Sakura stared into his eyes slowly understanding, and she let a tear fall.

"I…can't Sasuke…" She said looking away from him. She took out a kunai and held it up between him and her at his throat. She glared at him, making her eyes cold. He looked down leaning in despite the cutting of the blade. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What about a man who can counter your attacks?" He whispered against her lips.

"Does that lighten the chances?" She slowly closed her eyes, letting her own mouth open slightly. He was tormenting her. She still loved him after all these years, and the way he could get passed her defenses was just something else.

"I-I…" She whispered and her lips were claimed. And the kisses told her everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely holding the kunai in her grasp only to drop it and draw him closer. His hands wrapped around her waist, and he felt complete satisfaction, knowing this meant something. This meant she didn't completely hate him. This meant she still had feelings for him. This meant everything. Sakura then realized what she was doing, and with that, she pushed him back against the wall while he looked at her with slightly shocked eyes. Her eyes hardened.

"Listen…I'm going to spare you a fight just because…of our past…" She started turning away from him and the beautiful sword. She closed her eyes and her hands tightened and her teeth gritted together.

"If we cross paths again, don't expect the same thing." She growled disappearing back to the fight. Her mind was conflicted and confused. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. Because she now knew he loved her. He somehow tapped into her mind.

'_I love you Sakura…I always have. I only left to protect you from Orochimaru and Itachi…please forgive me.' _

Those were the words he spoke to her as they kissed. And though she knew she still felt the same way, she didn't want to. Any other feeling she could deal with. Hatred, anger, anything other than the mutual feeling she shared with him. And it wasn't fair. So she took out her frustrations at everyone in her way. Every single Sound ninja that came in her way, which was all around, was not spared at all. She made a fatal mistake.

She was blinded by rage.

And with that she gained a chakra string at her wrist and a lasso around her throat. She was then pulled and she tried to grab the lasso that was choking her. She broke the chakra string and she immediately grabbed the lasso around her neck only to be punched in the face and slightly dazed. She leaned over, the lasso tightening, and air escaping her with each passing second. She felt a cut on her shoulder, then a stab on her leg. She continually tried to fight her trapped state and gasped for air, or even a chance to scream.

Her eyes blinked and the next thing she saw was light blue electricity attacking all the men around her. She dropped to her knees choking for air, thinking her savior was Kakashi.

She pulled off the rope around her neck breathing in, and hearing the word traitor from the Sound ninjas. She looked up and the sight made her eyes widen.

Sasuke killed the Sound ninjas with such ease and grace, it stole her heart. Her eyes widened as the beautiful blade became one with him, and it stained blood but shined in the light. The lightning of chidori then trailed from his hand into the sword and killed everyone around him and her.

She stood staring at him. He walked over to her as she shook her head.

"T-That…was…amazing." She couldn't help but say. Her feelings did not change about a man being so much more attractive should he be able to wield a weapon right. He smiled at her seeing her grown fascination. He caressed her face, leaning in and claiming her lips once more with his own, and this time, she kissed him back fully. She opened her eyes as they pulled away and her eyes widened as she instinctively threw him out the way and dodged the giant mutant monster's club. He roared, with Sakura's ax still in its head.

"What the fuck? I destroyed that ax for nothing?" Sakura yelled in an enraged fury. She pointed at the thing.

"You asshole! You fucked up looking, Orochimaru cock sucking, motherfucking asshole!" Sakura yelled, surprising even Sasuke and a few Sound nin. She dodged another down slam of the club grabbing a smaller ax she found on the ground, and cutting off the hand of the monster that held the club. She glared as it screamed, picking up the club with almost no effort, and swing it at the monster's head, making him fall to the ground in screaming pain. Sakura then focused chakra into her first and ran straight at the stomach.

"This is for my ax!" she screamed pushing and twisting her first into the gut of the beast. The beast flew back, crushing a many of the Sound Ninjas and Sakura could see a lot of the Konoha Ninjas in the air dodging. Oh, but Sakura was not done. She ran towards the thing and punched its face into the ground in a determined fury to kill it. When the head finally detached from its body she panted and glared at the men watching in slight fear. To say in simple terms...

Sakura Haruno was pissed. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke stood by Sakura's side, killing all that attacked her back while she had his. An explosion gave them a small break but their vision was blinded by deep smoke. Sasuke turned looking for her.

"Sakura!" He yelled, and looked over to the dead monster seeing her holding the broken ax, and crying.

"My beautiful ax, I broke you for _nothing_! _Nothing!_" She screamed out with tears as she cried over the weapon. Sasuke sweat dropped and sighed.

"Sakura…I can get you a new one." He said. She lightened up somehow the tears disappearing. How did she do that?

"Really?" She said with excitement. He chuckled and nodded.

"Wait here." He said disappearing. And so she did, picking at the dirt in her nails as much as she could, waiting for Sasuke to return. There was a wisp of a kunai that flew right by her face, cutting her cheek, and she growled and soon the smoke disappeared only slightly. She was getting distracted and was pissed off when there were men surrounding her. It was literally twenty five to one.

"Okay, now this is just plain unfair. Sexist assholes." She murmured, side stepping to the left to dodge the throw of a Sai, which instead hit a man behind her, and back flipping to dodge a large vertical swing of a ball and chain. She then grabbed the chain, swinging the man around at a high speed and letting him go. She then jumped onto a man's head who actually charged at her, with five other men, and they collided against each other getting knocked out, and sighed as she took out her kunais doing a jutsu that tied about twenty of them together, and with amazing skill threw all of them directly at either heads or necks. She lied down on her new bed of the Sound's dead, and watched the sky occasionally throwing a kunai or a shuriken.

"You know, being as you are mine, I don't appreciate you lying down on a bunch of men period." She heard a growl. She sat up with a chuckle and looked at Sasuke whole held her ax with a bow on it. She smiled.

"Aww! How did you get a bow at a time like this?" She said liking the thoughtfulness. He smirked.

"I have my ways." He handed her the ax, as she took off the red bow and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He brushed his lips against hers.

"Anything for you." He said, and she smiled, standing back swinging the ax with a delighted laugh.

"It's amazing! It's just like my last one! Oh baby I love it!" She spun and he smiled at her happiness. The drawing of attention from her joy attracted hundreds and immediately fighting resumed for them. And soon, the captain yelled over the army.

"Retreat! Retreat!" He yelled repeatedly. Sakura glared at the guy she just killed for ripping part of her shirt, and cut him in half with her ax. She picked it up placing it on her shoulder, and scowled as the cowards retreated back. She looked at the sky, night was just coming.

Why were they retreating?

Sasuke got to her side as well as Naruto. All of Konoha's Ninja's knew now the Uchiha was on their side, and tried their best to keep it from Orochimaru, killing anyone who saw him killing Sound ninjas. She looked at Sasuke.

"Why are they retreating?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know. They could be trying to restock for the next day, or maybe want to change their strategy." Sasuke said shoving his sword into its sheath, and crossing his arms. Sakura got closer to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and gripping her body tightly.

"They left me out of a lot of the battle plans for this war. All I have is that I was supposed to be positioned at the South gate." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"At least we've won for now…" She whispered. Sasuke pulled her face up forcing her to look at him.

"We will win." He said kissing her. She smiled slightly. Naruto cleared his throat.

"U-Uhm guys…what the hell is that?" Naruto said pointing towards the gates. Sakura raised an eyebrow to look when Sasuke pushed her behind him taking out his sword. Sakura's eyes widened looking over his shoulder. The ground beneath them began shaking, and they were completely surrounded by mutant monster like things, all of them ferocious and seemed to once be men. And Sakura put a disgusted hand to her face.

"Oh my god…they're men…" She whispered. Naruto's fist shook and he took out his kunai.

"Something tells me they're not as easy as the others." Naruto swallowed hard and gritted his teeth. Sasuke glared and immediately turned to Sakura only to see her gone and already fighting the monstrosities.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled but was stopped when he began to get attacked himself. He cut one's throat and blocked an accidental attack by Naruto.

"Sorry teme! Don't worry about Sakura-Chan, she can handle herself. If you were here for the last eight years, you'd know that." Naruto growled putting his back against Sasuke's. Sasuke glared and activated his sharigan turning his head slightly.

"I guess our rivalry for her isn't over. Despite that I won her heart." Sasuke said with a frown. Naruto scoffed.

"I'll win it from you someday. Someday, instead of going into your arms, she'll come into mine." Naruto said smirking and turning his own head slightly. Sasuke glared and grabbed Naruto's wrist throwing him around to kick a few monsters away from them, and to stab another, while slicing another's head off.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke growled and grabbed a monster's head, bringing it down to his knee which was coming up, and let the monster go to fly upward and to duck to avoid a slash. Naruto threw a kunai to the monster that had slashed at Sasuke, while holding one by the throat.

Both of their eyes widened when they heard a scream that sounded like Sakura's.

* * *

She stared at the thing with disgusted horror.

It bit her. It frigging bit her. The ugly, disgusting, nasty, monstrosity, bit her!

She had chopped it in half from the waist down, and thought that would be the end of it, but that wasn't the case. As she was fighting, chopping and stabbing all monsters in her path, the one on the floor crawled with blood trailing behind it, and clamped it fangs into her leg. She stabbed its head feeling the release but also the blood flow.

She swung again, only to get her arm caught in a monster's hand, and her shoulder bitten. She kicked a monster in front of her, getting her stomach new gashes from its off placed swinging of the claws, on the monster. She then swung her captured arm, and stabbing them with a kunai in her left hand. When they let go, she started backing away from the things.

Her back hitting a wall was enough to tell her, her end was going to be here.

Her vision was starting to slightly blur and she could barely concentrate on grabbing the ax. She grabbed it finally looking at the things who held a hungry gaze in their eyes. She glared and as a large pile ran at her, she swung and swung, and didn't stop for anything. She kicked one to her side, and elbowed another to her other side following up with a stab, and slash.

But she couldn't keep this up for long. The blood loss was starting to become too much. She leaned over, her ax lying slightly on the ground, and groaned. She got caught off guard as one lunged at her, and she grabbed its throat. It tried to continue biting her, and she used her other forearm to stop the other one from attacking her. She kicked her left foot to stop another one, and another, Sakura fought for her life. She heard the screaming of her name, knowing it was Naruto and Sasuke.

She looked up and her eyes widened. The building she was leaning against was the Hokage tower…and it was leaning over her…Sakura glared at the things. She kicked in front of her with a chakra packed leg, clearing them away for a short moment, before they started running back at her. She entwined her fingers together, tightly making a large fist, and slammed her chakra infused hands into the Hokage tower, making it crumble. The things actually stopped and looked up only to be trampled by stone, steal, and marble.

With Sakura underneath it as well.

The sight was almost overbearing for the two men. They stared at the now pile of rubble hoping for Sakura to all of a sudden throw a stone away from her, and emerge.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stood there paralyzed, as his hands clenched into fist. They got there too late. The two looked at each other with disbelief, and immediately ran to the rubble where Sakura was. They frantically began digging for her, getting distracted from the growing numbers of the monsters beginning to surround them. They looked around hearing a growl and saw them all. The two glared, as Sasuke activated his sharigan and threw a kunai at the thing, continuing to dig Sakura out.

"Sasuke-teme! Keep digging, I'll cover you guys!" Naruto said making hundreds of shadow clones of himself. Sasuke removed as many stones as he could and cut his hands. He growled looking at his bleeding hands.

"Sasuke-Teme hurry up! These things are getting stronger!" Naruto yelled as the remaining thirty seven shadow clones attacked. Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued drilling through the stone, and marble. Naruto and his last three clones slowly walked back in their own fear of the monsters, as he shook slightly. Sasuke activated Chidori letting the lightning surround him, and Naruto, and then shoot outward toward the enemy. The rumbling of the ground was heard, and large craters came out, suffocating the monsters as they fell through the cracks and shot back from the power. A fingerless gloved fist punched upwards through the rubble and next came a mop of pink hair.

Sakura came up taking a breath of fresh with the small break they got. Sakura coughed up blood as Sasuke and Naruto threw more rocks away from her body. She climbed over the rubble, pulling out her body revealing torn clothing and gashed skin. She closed her eyes breathing deeply and slowly. Sasuke lifted her in his arms caressing her face in a desperate manner.

"No. No, no, no, no, _no._ Sakura you stay right here, you hear me!" Sasuke growled brushing away hair from her face roughly, hoping she would feel the pain, and that would keep her heart running. The sharp pain would let him know she was still hurting, and because she was still hurting, she was still alive. She winced and smiled opening her eyes with a slight flutter.

"Sasuke…kun. I don't like those monsters…they don't have too many weapons besides their claws and their teeth…" she whispered out with a strain in her voice. Sasuke chuckled slightly before smiling at her with tears in his eyes. Fear; he could feel in coiling in his stomach. He was so scared of losing her, right here and now. Naruto smiled grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Well, you hang on Sakura-Chan…I still have to get you a weapon set…remember?" Naruto gripped her hand tightly. Sakura nodded smiling herself.

"I think…I have enough chakra to heal a few gashes…but not all." Sasuke's eyes became determined.

"I have a place where you can rest. This war is gonna go on for a while." Sasuke growled holding Naruto and Sakura before disappearing into a cave entrance some miles from Konoha. Sakura began healing herself, as she bandaged herself up with Naruto and Sasuke guarding the entrance from outside. She slowly stood still feeling pain in her healed leg, as she limped outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke growled. Sakura turned to see both of the men glaring at her.

"Back to the war. We have to help." Sakura tried but it was no use. The glares in their eyes left no room for argument. She sighed, and with defeat walked back inside the cave. Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. They secretly high fived each other at a job well done at rescuing their loved one, and came up with a plan.

"I'll get back to the war, and you stay with her for about two hours, and then you'll fight for two hours. After that, we'll then rest, for six hours, and she'll heal herself a bit more. Me and you will then go back to our "shifts" until the day after tomorrow where we'll all join in. Two days should be enough for her to heal." Sasuke suggested looking at Sakura's darkly lit figure in the dark gave. Naruto nodded as Sasuke disappeared, and they proceeded with their plan. Sakura wasn't too happy about it, but she followed along anyway. She was never given any room for objection anyway, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

After long weeks of war, it was all finally over. Sound was defeated. And Sakura had nothing more to do but to stare at her long large closet of weapons.

She walked through it all. Some of the weapons she had required from earlier missions before the war, most were bought or given as gifts, and the very few were from the war. She looked over to the Spartan Sword, as she had learned it was called, remembering the man she had killed for it. She smiled slightly, promising to remember it as her brother. She looked to the two axes, both the one destroyed and the gift, calling it her father, and then she looked around. Where was her lover? Who was she to choose, to complete her heart? Then she found her answer.

None. None of the weapons in her collection could complete her. None of them could be her lover. And the sudden realization hurt her. She let a tear fall, in her own despair. She was so drowned in her own sorrow, her eyes widened when she felt a cool metal against her neck. She opened her eyes turning around only to see Sasuke holding his sword at her shoulder. The beautiful sword…the one that belonged to him, and gave him the grace of death that captured her heart during the war…that was her lover; a lover she could never have. She looked down with slow tears.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" She asked with jealousy. He chuckled, taking away the sword from her shoulder, and letting it travel behind him, in order not to stab her as he moved closer. Their faces were just inches away, and he brought up her chin.

"Sakura, we're engaged now." He smirked kissing her lips, handing over his sword to her.

"What's mine is yours." He looked down to where her heart laid, and placed a hand against her neck where her pulse was. He felt it beating gently and she smiled.

"And what's yours is mine." He whispered against her lips. Sakura placed the sword against the wall wrapping her arms around Sasuke's necks. He pulled away in slight shock that she had put the sword down. Normally, if she got her hands on it, he had to start some activities in order to get her to put it down. He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, and a raised eyebrow. She giggled and kissed his lips.

"Sasuke-kun…it's not the sword I want." She caressed his face as saying this. He smiled nudging his face into her hand.

"Then what is it my love…" He pulled her waist closer. She smiled as he placed numerous kissed on her cheek and neck.

"My lover, Sasuke-kun. I want you." She answered. He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to stare down at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Sakura…you already have me. And an arsenal to kill me, should somehow hell freezes over and I leave you." Sakura laughed and she kissed him again.

"Well, good thing Hell is nothing but an eternal fire." Sasuke smirked at her statement.

"Just like my love for you."


	58. 59: Fate's Games

_**I'm feeling loooovvee in the air. And Happy Thanksgivings guys, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then you have a good few days! =D have a nice day tomorrow, and a great day the day after that, and REMEMBER, if some guy tries to snatch you up, punch him in the throat! =D **_

_**Oh and Hide yo kids, hide yo wife and hide yo husband cause they raping EVERYBODY out here!**_

* * *

Fate, we've never really got along with each other, and to say the very least, I don't like you. I hate you Fate. All my life, you've done nothing but continuously torture me, and put me through obstacles where the hardest decisions had to be made. I gave up everything, just for this moment, and now that its' come…I don't want it.

Do you want to know why Fate?

It's because I can't do this anymore Fate. I thought those years ago, I thought my future through. I thought that everything was settled and I could be happy later rather than sooner. Sure, it would be possibly years, but in the end it would all be worth it. I thought that it would be. But now that he's down on his knees, telling me to finish him, I see her.

I see the Goddess that was my heart.

I see the Goddess I had denied for years. The grace of the Goddess that could've been mine long ago, is calling for me. I have seen her eyes in my dreams, felt her hair in my grasp when I held the hallucinations, I have heard her angelic voice and she has graced me with her touch once before, though it has been years since then.

A simple thing as a hug from the Goddess saved me from myself. And it was back then I knew that in her arms, there was salvation. In her arms there was deliverance. In her arms, there was healing from something as simple as a warm caress of her hand. I have not yet been the man to be adorned with a kiss from the soft full lips of the Goddess, but if I had stayed, Fate. If I had listened to the pleas of the Goddess those years ago, I would be showered with her love and praise. If I stayed, I would've been the Mortal she favored. I would've been the Mortal she loved.

But of course Fate, you had different plans. You never wanted me happy. Never in my life, did you want to give me at least one pleasure of being happy. I stare into the red Sharigan eyes of the other Uchiha with my own matching ones, and I lower my sword from his neck. His eyes widen slightly.

I'm not going to play with your games anymore Fate. Because I've been a fool. Those years ago, I thought leaving would protect the Goddess. I thought leaving and gaining more power would let me be strong enough to protect the Goddess alone, and become her knight in shining armor. The second task…is true. But me leaving did more harm to the Goddess then good. I left her alone. I gave her up for nothing. And I'm tired. I'm sick of missing her. I'm tired of chasing this bastard of a brother down. I'm sick of thinking of a hundred what-if's. I'm sick of your damn games Fate.

I don't even understand why I have continued to play your Games of Torment. All I know is that it ends now Fate. Our hateful relationship, is over, and for once I will defy you.

"Why…?" Itachi asks me in a whisper. My eyes no longer hold hate and I scoff turning and placing my sword in its sheath.

"Because I will no longer play by the rules of Fate. I will no longer be her puppet that she wishes to use in her web of games." I replied to him. He stood with Sasuke's back turned to him and looked down with reprieve and he closed his eyes.

"How...? You can't fight Fate Sasuke. Fate is the string that guides our lives. Fa—" I cut him off. I don't wish to help him, and I hope that as he remains a contestant in your games Fate, that he is tortured, but everyone needs to know the truth. Everyone must know the truth about you.

"Fate is nothing!" He seems shocked at my response. That Ignorant Fool, he knows nothing and he's lived longer than I have. You'd think he'd know the truth about you Fate, but it turns out, I'm the only enlightened of the Uchiha Clan, what's left of it anyway. I see how you manipulate us Humans Fate. I see it now. We are blind to the truth, and you use that to your advantage. I've got you all figured out Fate. I've got your games down to the very last detail. Not anymore.

My Goddess, the one I worship to this very day will be my release from your strings.

"Fate is nothing but a patent tyrant who prays on the weak souls of humans, and she traps them into her game, where people suffer. I have suffered long enough. I know where my happiness lies, and being trapped in Fate's god forsaken game; I have denied that happiness for far too long." Do you hear that Fate? I have declared my Independence from you. You will no longer have me as a piece of your game.

"And where does that Happiness lie for you?" Itachi asked, his voice full of hope, and desperation. He wants to know how to be free of Fate. I smirked.

"My Happiness lives with the Goddess I worship." I started.

"Her human form is anything but human. She is something else, certainly not of this planet. She has to be from the Heavens. And the way she can enchant a man with a look of her eyes and drag them to drown in the endless green seas in them is not Human either." I described closing my eyes and seeing her again. The Goddess that has captured my heart at first glance, smiles at me and I am snapped back to reality by Itachi.

"How do you know she is willing to give you that happiness?" The Fool asked. He's asking too many questions for the _prodigy_ my father believed him to be. Father was an idiot. He never truly showed any kind of approval of me, nor did he show any praise that represented his love for me. I remember only seeing his stoic eyes, and his back most of the time. That bastard, I will never need his approval…

"My Goddess calls for me. She wouldn't do so, should she not want me back. But I hear her. She calls my name, for me to fall into her arms, where Salvation lies." I remembered her touch once more. The electrifying waves of warmth that racked through my body at contact was phenomenal. Itachi looked down his eyes in thought.

"Fate, will not take kindly to this treachery." Itachi warned. I chuckled and smirked with haughty pride. I turned with almost a surreal smile.

"Then let Fate have its way and kill me. As long as I am in the presence of the Goddess, I will no longer suffer at the games of Fate." And with that sentence said, I began my running. I could almost hear Itachi's words behind me, and I knew what he was going to do next. He could not find his own Salvation, and he being an Uchiha will no longer be a part of the games.

'_You, brother, are one of the lucky ones. You have been enlightened by your past, and present. Now, you can live your future. One Fate has not made for you, but one you have made for yourself. Good Luck with your Goddess brother, and may you find Salvation in her arms.' _

Then I could feel it. I could feel the sword pierce his chest, and I can't help but touch the same part he stabbed himself in. He's…my brother, and he had been one of the Unlucky Ones. He had been the one where there was no escape from Fate, unless it was the end of your journey. He was the Unfortunate One, where the only Salvation from the games of Fate, was the end.

The Unfortunate, then defied Fate, like a true Uchiha for once in his life, and ended his life at his own hands. Not Fate's, but his own. And though I will never forgive him for killing my family, I hope he finds peace in death, wherever he rots.

"Rest well Itachi." I whisper, and jump into the trees. I close my eyes, and this time I hear her voice.

'_Come back to me, and you will be free of Torment.' _I let tears fall from my eyes. I have been forgiven, and I have been given a second chance. But no matter what, I hate myself. I hate myself, and Fate, for causing such pain to my best friend, my father figure, and my Goddess. The Goddess I will kneel before as soon as I see her.

'_Stay, and everyday will be a joy.' _I'm sorry I ignored your words Goddess. I'm so sorry, for not seeing the Truth just as you had at such an early stage in life, even if you tried to tell me. You tried to show me. And in my Blindness by Fate, I didn't listen.

Not anymore, will I listen to Fate.

But I stop outside of your house my Goddess. What…What if you've found another Mortal to love? What if some other man has been adorned with your attention? What if another has captured your eye? Do you now caress his face when he kneels before you? Have I lost your love and your trust?

I will fight for you. I will not go back my Goddess. I promise. Just give me another chance as I climb the tree beside your window. I see you sitting on your bed staring down at our picture of Team 7; The Broken. Fate has broken us a part, but I will be sure that we are put back together again. And by our own choices, we will mend our severed bonds.

Gently I open your window, though you don't respond, I know you feel me. You place the picture down, and I see your hair is past your shoulders. I run and kneel before you shaking with anticipation and fear. I want you to touch me. It's been so long, but I can't help but fear that you no longer want me. I fear you no longer wish for me to be at your side, and that I am too late. What if the voices I've heard are wrong? What if they were voices of the Past and now you no longer love me?

I keep my head down choosing my words carefully.

"My Goddess…my Love, forgive me." I start. You remain silent, and stare down at me. I can't see what expression is in your eyes, but I fear them.

"I have seen the Truth. It took me so many years, and I have been naïve and foolish. Please, forgive my Treachery, and bring me to the Salvation that is your arms." I beg her, just as she had begged me. She shouldn't have been the one to beg at all.

"Forgive me my Goddess. I will never desert you again. I will never leave you. And the only Will I follow is yours. No longer am I a part of Fate's Games. Fate no longer has control of me."

"Those years ago, I was a Fool. I thought leaving you My Goddess would protect you. I thought I would be stronger and I could protect you better. But My Goddess, there is no Salvation in power, no Peace in revenge, and the only place I can find it, is with you." I feel fear despair cross my spine and I close my tear filled eyes.

"I was wrong. But I wish to make things right! I wish to have you by my side! I w—" I am cut of when I feel your index finger on my chin and you pull my head up to look at your glorified beauty. The years have taken their toll on the Goddess I love, and she is more beautiful than ever. I see her eyes warm and she caresses my face with soft hands that make me close my eyes with pleasure. How can a touch do such a thing? How can one touch, rack a man's body with warmth and peace, and tranquility.

Please my Goddess. Don't toy with me. Don't act as if you still love me and take it away. Don't break my heart even if I broke yours. Please, I beg you. I feel your nose brush against my own, and my hands shake as I lift them to caress away your hair, and I see your eyes are half lidded.

"Foolish Mortal…," The Goddess speaks. She plays her finger along my cheek in a toying manner, but her eyes are loving.

"It took you this long to realize your errors?" She scolded lightly, with a voice of play. And she adorns me with a kiss that I've waited for, for so long. The sun begins to rise, and the dawn of new days has begun, and I cry. I cry as you lift me to my feet and wrap your arms around me. I wrap my arms around your petite waist, and I hug you closely and cry. Because I know now, Salvation has been reached. I no longer suffer at the hands of Fate. Now, I laugh at Fate and point, and taunt her, because I am now under the protection of the Goddess.

We pull away, and the sun lights up the room, revealing the setting of it. And next thing I know, were at the Park with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura is running away from Naruto in a game of Tag, and Kakashi and I stand watching them.

"Well Sasuke…how has your journey been?" he chuckles. I smirked.

"It's been long. A long grueling journey it's been." I sighed, rolling my neck. I hear a scream, and became alarmed disappearing and reappearing beside a child of seven years old, and taking out my Katana. She sniffed and looked up at me with green eyes.

"Daddy, I fell, and it hurts!" She cried out with her older brother beside her with worry in his onyx eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes with relief, and put away the sword, lifting my daughter, and giving her a piggyback ride.

"Then I guess I better carry you to your mother. Come on Shou." I called to my son, and he grinned running to my side. I made a vow when he was born to be a better Father to him than my Father was to me. I know I'm completing it, and I'll continue doing so until my last breath is drawn from me. We walk back to the open meadow where Naruto and Sakura were once playing and now they sat with tired faces on the ground laughing about something. Shou runs to his mother while Akina smiles and calls to her mother…the Goddess of my heart.

She stands hugging her son, and running her hand through his hair, and she walks over to Akina.

"What happened?" She asked seeing a cut on Akina's knee.

"She was on the swing, and this other kid pushed her off. So I beat him up. Did I do the right thing Mom?" He asked and she chuckled bending to his height and kissing his forehead. I smirked but couldn't help but want to find the bastard who pushed my daughter of the swing.

'_Be calm my love. Things like this happen.' _I hear in my head, and I breathe out a sigh.

"You did well my son." She said gently. Naruto growled.

"Where is he? I'll get that little runt for hurting my niece!" Naruto yelled cracking his knuckles and shaking his fist. The two children laughed and watched as their mother emitted a green glow from her hand holding it over the cut knee. It was gone soon, and she revealed a healed knee of her daughter who jumped off my back and began running around with Shou.

Sakura watched them play and a pleased smile made its way to her face.

"It won't be long until they join the Academy…Shou has one more year, and Akina, two." A worried look came upon her face, and Naruto looked down with the same look. Kakashi closed his one revealed eye, and I glared. It won't be long until my children begin to become Warriors, and it won't be long until they make their own mistakes just as I have.

"I will not let it happen." Team Seven looked at me and Sakura had a smile that looked like she knew what I was going to say.

"I will not let them fall into the Games of Fate…" I said smirking feeling the winds pick up.

Oh Fate? Is that you? Are you angry? Angry that I have disobeyed your will? You're in my games now, and I promise you, just as I have been tortured, so will you. Because I am not one of your pawns in your game of Chess. I'm not a piece in your games of Checkers. I create my own life. I create my present and future, whether you like it or not. And you will not have my children. I can't help but smirk at you.

It kills you to know this, doesn't it Fate.


	59. 60: Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes

_**Hi and Happy Late New Year everyone! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON READING! PLLLEEEAASSE! LOOK HERE AT THE BOLD ITALICS THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO WISH FOR **__**MORE UPDATES ON UNDER SASUKE'S WATCHFUL EYES**__**! **_

_**This is not the end of Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes!**_

_**Think of it as an ending of a **__**Season**__** for your favorite TV show. It will be back, fresher and newer with more ideas and of course more SasuSaku love. =) Please be reading this carefully.**_

_**UNDER SASUKE'S WATCHFUL EYES WILL BE ON **__**HIATUS**__** UNTIL **__**FEBRUARY 29**__**th**__** of 2012**__**! (obviously in 2012, we can't go back in time. -_-…)**_

_**To pass that time, I will be posting up a new story soon, that I hope you guys will take a look at it at least, and hopefully I will see some of my loyal reviewers from Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes. Please either add me as an "Author Alert" to find out when I put up the story, OR continually check my profile for a new story. **_

_**Also, I am not releasing details ;) you guys will have to read the story to find out what it's about! =D This has been an important message from your author RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153, and I hope to see you guys in the next story. **_

_**Thank you for your support, and as I said this is not the end to Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes! =D You guys have really been great to me, as my writing improved, and I went on from the rather suckish novice writing, to a pretty good author with fewer errors and better grammar. (Trust me, I know, I've seen it. -_-…)**_

_**See you soon!**_

* * *

I'm pretty strong. At least I think so. But lately, it seems like I've just been growing weaker, and weaker, and weaker, and its like I have to hold up the world on my shoulders. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired, and I'm sick of feeling eyes all around me. All these goddamn eyes on me have been around for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was fucking seven years old.

I guess I shouldn't really curse those eyes though. They're so comforting, and for whatever reason, I feel protected. I feel like I don't really have to worry about anything, and that I'm safe.

But it gets kind of annoying. It's also kind of pedophilic.

Who in the world watches someone day and night? Can't they sleep too?

I sigh out and look up to the starry night sky and look at the moon. I guess it's not so bad, if they haven't done anything for about eleven years now. Being eighteen these eyes have been on me for eleven damn years. You'd think someone would need a break.

If they were going to kill me, why don't they?

If they were going to kidnap me and kill me, why don't they?

If it's some secret admirer following me, why don't they show themselves?

If it's a fan boy, why in the fucking world won't they get lost?

I guess I have no control over that. Those eyes that have been on me are there to stay until they get bored or something.

But the feeling these eyes give me, it's the same as his…

Great, I can't think of him. Not now. Damn it. Why is it that every time I'm out for a walk, he manages to pop into my mind, and destroy me again, and again, and again? Can't he understand that I'm hurting, and that he needs to leave me alone? He left so long ago, so why can't he leave permanently? Why does my mind insist on keeping his memory? And I feel the tears stinging in my eyes. No I'm not going to cry. I haven't cried for five years, and I'm not going to start now. I am not going to cry. I have control over my emotions, just as a real ninja of Konoha should.

The wind blows through my short hair and I close my eyes to enjoy it. What exactly is my purpose in living anyway besides to serve my village?

If that's the only reason I live, that's truly not enough for me.

Let's look over what I have to live for. Let's see, I currently have no kind of love interest so far, my friends are often busy, as am I being an ANBU captain and all, and I have no family. The abusive nonhuman things I called mom and dad are dead, and I never had a sibling. No aunts or uncles that I know of are alive either.

I'm truly alone, and I have no one to blame but myself.

I was so weak to let him get away, and I didn't stop him. I was so weak, I watched Naruto constantly run off after him, and try to bring him back to fulfill his promise to me. And Kakashi is doing undercover work trying to get him back. And if my parents never had me, they would've probably been happier and they wouldn't have had to worry about some worthless child.

Everyone is suffering just because of me, and I can't take it any-fucking-more.

But I'm not going to end my life. Not yet at least. I'll have to apologize to everyone first. I have to say I'm sorry to the Konoha Twelve, and I have to especially say sorry to Naruto and Kakashi, and I have to say sorry to the eyes that have been protectively watching over me for so long. But I just can't do this anymore. Things are too much, and I'm not always so strong.

I guess…I really am weak. Even if I've tried so hard, I'm still pathetic.

I first, want to get home, and carry it out there. No, I'll do it in the forest. I've always liked the night and what better place to see the stars I've admired for years, than the wilderness. No one will find me for some time, and it's the best way to rid everyone around me of their suffering for my mistakes. I'm worthless, meaningless, and I have no true reason to live besides Naruto.

And I truly am sorry to Naruto. But maybe, me getting out of the way will get his mind turned to Hinata who will actually get his attention for once and finally turn on that dumb brain of his. Maybe he'll finally see that she loves him more than a brother. She can give him the love he wants from me, because it's not happening. I have no heart anymore. Not since he ripped my out my heart and left with it.

I just want to finally be free of all my burdens, and all my thoughts. These wretched voices and demons are bothering me and pushing me to a point where I have to just…die. I mean sure, sometimes the voices are calming and helpful. They talk to me, they understand, and they counsel me.

I guess I'll walk through this alleyway as a shortcut to get home. I better end the suffering soon. I feel the eyes turn more protective and angered, as if me walking through here was being careless. Maybe I should listen to him…or her…whatever. Or maybe I shouldn't. I'm not going to listen to the eyes. What have they ever done for me besides give me a feeling?

A man then stepped out the shadows, smirking and blocking my way with two other men walking into the alleyway to join behind him. I glare something deadly. They obviously have no clue who I am. Everyone else who has seen my pink hair and green eyes knows that I am not someone you want to pick a fight with. Hell, you were probably even better off picking a fight with the nine tailed demon than me. He'd probably show more mercy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I spat at them. They were prolonging my time alive. They were prolonging the suffering. They were prolonging my pain.

I don't like pain. And it pisses me off that they just smirked at me.

"Don't worry Cherry Blossom, we just want to have some fun with you. And we came prepared." Next thing I know my arms are bounded around me with invisible chakra strings. Fuck. How did they do that? I gotta learn that. But then again, what's the point.

"Don't even think about fighting." The leader chuckled and I heard footsteps behind me. Great…it's a whole fucking family. If they think they're going to get my shorts down easily they'll have to kill me first. And that's when the first guy charged, and immediately I jumped into the air, and shoving the bottom of right sandal to kick off and turn towards the men behind me, making the leader fall back and grind against the cement ground which was now a crater. I smirked when their eyes widened, in shock, awe, and especially fear. Maybe I should remain alive…I forgot about the one thing I do love.

I love pain. I love inflicting pain on others.

It may be cruel, and it may be the thinking of a psychotic serial killer, but I can't help but like the feeling I get when watching my enemies fall back in defeat. It's…pleasing to watch.

I then dropped to the ground dodging a man's punches, and head butted him straight in the forehead, and sweep kicking him to fall back so I could stomp on his throat and end him. And it came to be so in a matter of four point seven seconds.

I guess I have lost my humanity and my sanity after all.

I feel a pain in my right shoulder and I growl. I look and see a…tranquilizer dart? D-Damn…it. They…they had ano-ther…plan if I...fought…

I drop down to my knees, trying to fight off the darkness that is trying to overcome me. The darkness I refuse to call sleep because I no longer have dreams. What was my dream again so long ago? What did…I want so bad be…sides to be mar…ried to…my dead teammate?

I…I want…ed to become a great…ninja.

I know now…

I wanted to beco—me an ANBU…captain. I succe…eded…

I drop forward and I am still awake as they carelessly flip me over and I hear the tearing of fabric. There is a cooler air than before against…I think my exposed skin. Then I feel the eyes…

They…aren't loo—king at me…they're looking…at the men…and the eyes…they're angry. They're filled with hatred…and it wasn't long before I saw a figure grab the man's throat that was on top of me, and I hear the silent long deaths of my attackers. One man is backing away from my savior/stalker, and he begs for mercy.

"Please, let me go, I didn't know they were going to do that to her!"

"I've been watching the whole time. You shot the tranquilizer." Said the voice of my savior. But that's odd. It's…a voice that sounds…s-so familiar…so matured, and different. A smooth velvet voice covered with drenching venom for the last of my attackers…

And the last receives what I can I only believe to be a slice to the throat from the sound of the gurgling sounds he begins making. My _savior_ runs over to me, and wraps strong arms around me. The hands are warm, but rough at the palms…and then soft at the finger tips…it feels so good in his arms. And the eyes, they are filled with worry, and fear for me…I wonder who he his…but my eyes are starting to flutter, and I can't truly keep them open anymore…

All I can do is stay as slightly conscious as I possibly can and feel what my _protector_ is going to do with me.

I feel him lift my body bridal style off the ground, and I feel my arms loosen meaning my arms have been set free. Then there is the gentlest kiss against my forehead, and the softest caress against my shoulder, which no longer has the dart inside of it. I feel his nose brush against mine, and a small peck of a kiss against my lips. My protector…he loves me. I feel it. The eyes that watched over me for so long love me more than anything. I know he does. I feel hair fall against my face, but it's not mine. It's his.

Long hair down to about the chin I assume, tall body judging from about how far he lift was from the floor, I'd say maybe six feet with the chest and up added, strong and muscular, and that's all I have from the feelings. Being in his arms…it's so comfortable…so warm. I want to stay in his arms, but I have a feeling my protector won't be staying around. He starts walking, and I hear nothing but his breathing and heart beat.

"You were reckless Sakura…what got into you? You could've beat them easily…why did you hold back?" He whispers to me, between gritted teeth. So he knows…that means he knows all my tricks. I wonder if he'll ever use that against me. He seems angry with me right now.

"They could've killed you! Then what would I have to live for Sakura?" He growls and his grip on my body is tighter as he continues walking. I'm sorry. I've been a selfish haven't I. I wanted to end my own suffering without thinking of how it would affect the others.

"I can't live without you Sakura. I fell in love with you so long ago, and it doesn't stop. The warmth you placed in my heart won't go away." He whispers, and I feel his nose brush against mine again for a brief moment. His grip has lessened, and the holding of my body is tight and soft at the same time. I keep trying to stay away from the darkness, but the comfort I feel in his arms is something unexplained. It is also something I can't fight.

I feel warmth, and his feet are walking against wood floors. Where are we? What is he going to do with me?

"Those bastards…I should've gave them deaths worse than what they had." He scoffed. I am placed against the bed, and my protector caresses my face gently. Almost instinctively I nudged my face deeper into his rough palm, liking the warmness of it. But I can't for long, and I no longer have control over my head. I feel a kiss placed on my cheek.

"I love you Sakura…wait for me. Please. Give me some more time." He whispered into my ear. No…he's going to leave. I don't want him to leave. For once in five years, I think I have something and someone to live for besides myself. I force my brain to wake up at least a little, and grab his arm tightly hoping he won't go. Hoping he'll stay with me, and love me. Because I know now, he could possibly save what's left of my sanity, and humanity.

He has been my eyes for all these years I've been blind.

I feel him pull away but he doesn't take his arm away from my grasp. From the eyes, I feel warmth and love radiate in millions of jolts of lightning. It was an amazing feeling. I never want it to go away…

"I did this once before…I left you, even after you grabbed my hand." Left me? He left me befo—

Wait…

No…

"Sakura…" The velvet voice, it was familiar.

"I'm not leaving you again." _He_ said.

S-Sasuke…

"Shh…rest now. You're safe." He says. I must've said his name accidently, and I feel another caress of my face, and warmth envelope my body in the form of sheets and his large body beside mine. I can't fight him. I can't…I can't hate him.

That bastard.

And after he begins to stroke my hair, I can no longer fight the darkness…I can no longer fight off sleep, and I lose consciousness all together.

The next morning, my head hurts, and I recall last night, but beside me is empty and still warm as if there was a body there. I sit up and see instead of last night's clothing on, all I have is a large long sleeved white shirt that was open in the front, revealing the shreds of my once intact vest. And my shorts were ripped to shreds. My boots were mysteriously across the room neatly by the door. I stood looking around and walking downstairs smelling something delicious.

My mouth waters; I'm frigging starving.

My feet walk into the kitchen and there he is. So, it wasn't my imagination. It wasn't a hallucination. I stare at him with almost disbelief, that is masked by a glare.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I growled ready for a fight if I had to. He looked down sadly.

"I remember when you use to call me Sasuke-kun…that was a long time ago huh." He says looking away. Then I feel it. I feel him, and his feelings. Our bond…it wasn't severed. It was dormant. I touch my heart. He…He's losing his sanity and humanity, just like me. He loves me, and he always has. He suddenly walks towards me, and I step back.

I refuse. I refuse to take him back. I refuse to get my heart broken again. I will not cry anymore. I will not feel pain. I refuse to feel the sorrow and heartache of him being gone from me for years. That's when I throw everything. I throw whatever is near me. A table, a chair, a picture frame, a couch, a night stand, and so on and so forth until he pins me against the wall.

"Sakura…" He whispers my name in my ear, and his hand travels to my waist. I will not give into to his touches. I will not. _I will not!_

"If you wish for me to stay, I'll stay. If you wish for me to leave…you will never see me again. I promise. What…Whatever you want, I'll do." He whispers, and his voice cracks lightly. He's…crying? I shake my head and I cover my face in my hands and I start shaking with anger.

"Leave me!" I suddenly scream.

"Leave me alone! I hate you! _I hate you!"_ I scream louder and louder before I slide down to the floor. He remains standing in front of me, in what I assume is shock…I think. I don't know. He bends down to me watching me cry before he removes his hands from my face. I let him see the tears on my face, in hopes that it kills him. I hope he sees what he's done. I hope this sight of a broken woman he loved makes him die inside. And whether my acts are out of spite, and anger, I will not regret this. He leans in and kisses my forehead, and his lips linger there for a moment.

"I love you Sakura…" He whispers against me, and he stands to walk away. And it is then that I feel even more pain, because I am looking at his back again. I grab my head and curl into a ball against the floor.

Leave me.

Leave me!

_Leave me!_

_Leave me!_

_**Leave me!**_

And then he's gone…but this time is different. And I don't understand why. It's different now more than ever. I feel nothing around me. I don't feel a presence and I don't feel the eyes I've felt for eleven years. And my heart aches as I realize what I've done. In my period of hatred, and anger, and fear, I let him leave again, even when he wanted to stay, and I feel nothing.

I don't feel protected anymore. I don't feel comfort. I don't feel the eyes anymore. I don't feel _his_ eyes anymore.

I shake and let out an agonized scream.

Because he did keep my sanity. He kept my sanity and whatever was left of my humanity.

He never actually left.

And now that he's completely gone, there is no sanity left. There is no humanity left. There's nothing but an empty shell of something non-living.

Night comes with speed I don't even remember anymore. I feel the pain of someone completely alone, and I stare at the moon from my bedroom window with a blank look in my eyes. I no longer have anything to live for. Not even the eyes that once protected me. I stand and take off the white shirt that was on me. It was his. It had the symbol of his clan on the back and with that I place it back on. I'll die with it, and make sure that if he ever does truly comeback, he'll find my blood on this shirt.

He'll see he's the one who killed me.

But before I turn around I feel comfort. I feel the eyes again. I never thought I'd miss something so much. Then I feel arms and a hand goes over my eyes. I feel lips beside my ear.

"For all these years Sakura, this is all you've seen. You've seen nothing besides your journey and your friends, but you haven't seen me." He starts torturing me. I feel tears sting my eyes and fall, because I know what he was going to say. And he knows this, so he doesn't say another word.

_He never actually left._

He releases my eyes and I turn around to see him. He caresses my face and smiles, as he wipes away my tears. And with these gentle caresses he slowly brings back my humanity.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whimper. He leans in and kisses my lips and holds my waist tightly. He begins to lean down and takes nips at my neck in the heat of the moment. I give him more of my neck and mewl out his name. Wait…No. No,_ no, no, no, __no!_ He hurt me! He broke my heart. He caused my suffering and pain. He left me. He left me all alone. I refuse to give in to his caresses and his _love_.

But our bond causes him to sense my reoccurring demons. My thoughts of destroying him from the inside, and destroying myself on the outside, are immediately stopped when he covers a hand over my eyes. I don't understand the action. I don't know what he's doing…but then…I feel it. The eyes, the protective eyes that have watched over me for eleven years are back.

The lips belonging to the eyes kiss mine. And I feel like myself again. I feel the warmth in my heart. I feel him. And again I cry. I wrap my hands around his neck as he lays me down still holding my eyes in blackness with the palm of his large hand. He pulls away and brushes his nose against mine.

"Forgive me Sakura…I beg you, give me your forgiveness." He whispers. I don't know what forgiveness is anymore. I'm not sure if I truly can forgive him. His voice…cracks.

"Sakura, I need you. I can't live watching over you anymore. It's not enough! I want to be by your side my love. Please, give me that chance." He whispers. But I…I'm so scared. I'm scared, and I don't want to watch him leave me again, should he do so. I don't want to be alone. But then again…I was never actually alone.

_He never actually left._

He kisses me again, and I pull him closer, feeling our bond be reconstructed more and more. Then again it was never truly destroyed at all. He always loved me, and I…I always loved him. I'll remain loving him no matter what I do, or try. I can give myself to every other man, and still love him only. Every man can tell me they love me, and the only voice I will ever respond to is his. His touches, his caresses, his eyes are the only ones that will have an effect on me.

"Please Sakura, say the words. Please…" His cracked voice turned into a whimpered whisper, and I feel wet drops fall on my cheek. They aren't mine though. They're his. He cries because I cry. He cries because of his love for me. He cries because, like me, he can no longer take the pain of our separation anymore. With that, I say the words he begs me to say.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…Stay with me…please." I whisper enough for him to here. He then knows it's safe to release my eyes, and he uncovers them, letting me see his eyes. Those watching eyes…

With that we make love and restore our bond once again.

I wake up with the rays of the sun shining on my face. I don't want to get up. Leave me alone sunshine. Let me stay in the soft bed, against my lover's large muscular frame. Let me continue to feel my protector's strong arms around my body as I lay against him, now completely his. I feel his eyes on me…and again I feel complete. And if it weren't for the rays of sun shining on my face, I would've stayed comfortably against him. Instead my eyes open fully, and I lift my head to look up at him.

I remember how I loved him. How I loved him and he left me against the bench. It hurts…he hurt me. I try to inch away from him, slowly feeling my regrets. He doesn't love me. I know he feels my anger brewing…instead of being concerned…he smiles at me, and kisses my lips with a tightening around my waist. I can't help but smile in return as he turns me over to lie on my back, and he starts to caress me again. I groan with his touches and kisses as he shows his love for me, and I again forget the pain.

"Sakura, I promise, I'll give you the future you want. I'll make sure all your dreams come true, and that you never again know the meaning of pain." He promises me. My hands caress his face as I look up at him. He has stopped his caresses, with an understanding that I love him. I smile, and chuckle, and then begin laughing. His eyes looked shocked. I understand why. It's the first real laugh I've ever had for all the years he's been gone. He did it. He gave me back my humanity...

His eyes warm and he smiles as my laughs slowly cease.

"Sasuke-kun…you were here the whole time right?" I know the answer. But nonetheless, he answers me with a nod. I giggle more.

"How'd it feel watching me and Sai kiss that one time?" I tease and his chakra becomes dangerous. It's not with me, but with Sai. He kisses me roughly to make his claim on me, even if I'm already his to begin with.

"He's dying." Sasuke growls into my ear and I kiss his cheek, and move to his lips. If he knows about that, then he knows everything. He knows my pain, my thoughts, he knows my actions, he knows my battles.

_**He never actually left.**_

From that day on, I was never alone. I began to smile real smiles, and I began to give real laughs and I reconnected with my friends and family figures. Sasuke and I are even expecting a child now. He grows stronger and stronger which day, and is now seven months with my stomach. And no one is more proud then Sasuke. And no one is more protective then him either. Because he never actually left. Never had he truly gone, because I am under his watchful gaze.

Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, I am never alone.

Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, I will never feel pain.

Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, I am happy.

And for him that's all that matters. The welfare of me and his growing son in my womb are the only thing that matter to my protector. With this, I live a happy life, and my dreams are fulfilled. I have my family. I am an ANBU captain and a great ninja. Sasuke-kun became an ANBU captain himself, and has been taking all my missions in his fear that I can be hurt. No matter how long he is gone though, I always feel the eyes, because…

_Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes…_

"**Sakura…marry me."**

"_Sasuke-kun, we're already married." _

"**I knew that love, I just remember liking the words as I proposed you."**

"_Haha! You mean commanded?" _

"**So it came a little harsh." **

"_It was after we made love Sasuke-kun…it was extremely harsh."_

"**I try!"**

"_I know Sasuke-kun. I know…no need to get defensive love."_

"**Tch."**

"_Aww, don't be like that. I know you can't help it sweetie. You're a man of power!" _

"**Sakura!" **

"_Haha!"_

"**You're lucky I love you."**

_I am loved._

* * *

_**Again guys, Thanks so much for sticking with me. I really do thank you. I hope to see you guys again in the new story soon. I also thank those of you who have put me for an Author Alert, had this story for a story alert, and all. **_

_**Blah, I in truth don't really know what else to say…but I know I want to say more…hmm…**_

_**OH I KNOW!**_

_**GUYS! If you didn't read the top read it NOW! Please! Just scroll on up. It's not that hard! Coommmmeee ooooonnn! Pleeeasssee! Read the bold italics up topppp! I'll give you cookies! ;D**_

_**Ice cream and cookies?**_

_**Pudding and cookies?**_

_**Pudding and Cake?**_

_**Ice cream and Cake?**_

_**Okay okay, I'm done I'm done. ANYWAY…forgive me getting a little side tracked there, but I just really want to show my appreciation to you guys and I really want to give a shout out to so many of you who have given me a lot of motivation to get to this point! =D You guys are just great. Like I said, please continue checking on my profile page for a new story, that will soon be up ooooorrrr check your e-mail for an author alert, and so on so forth!**_

_**Good bye everyone! =D**_


	60. 61: Cherry Blossom Trees

_**I'm sooooo sorry this is a little late guys! I couldn't find my flash drive and I've been a little busy with end of the marking period projects. So you can imagine how much I've bee freaking out.**_

_**This hereee, is…Eh. Just a small something I thought up while bored out of my mind. I guess when you're at your bored-est is when your imagination runs wild =) whatever. I'm not mad at my mind at all. It's such a beautiful thing…well kind of. Sometimes it can be pretty evil and ugly if you guys know what I mean. **_

_**ANYWHOOOO! On with the chapter! =D**_

Sasuke glared at Karin as she tried for the ten thousandth time to grope him. Did she not know the meaning of the word no? She made him sick to his stomach, and if she tried just one more time to show him her breast…or down-south area, Sasuke was sure he was going to kill her not caring that it might make his search for Itachi a bit harder once he killed Orochimaru. The four of them, were walking towards the meeting spot, outside waiting for Orochimaru to come and give them their next mission.

All missions Sasuke hated.

He felt so much guilt, and he hated the fact that he wasn't with…a particular three people. He rolled his onyx eyes, and ran a hand through his jet black naturally spiky hair as Karin began to get closer to him, despite him pushing her away. Was this something she'll do with any guy or is it just him? Nonetheless, to lighten the load Sasuke had on his shoulders, Suigetsu proceeded on trashing Karin making Sasuke, even though he would never admit it, extremely grateful to Suigetsu.

"Karin, no one wants to see the flat board you call 'breast'! Leave him alone." Suigetsu said causing Juugo to actually give a small smirk and for Karin to scream at him. Sasuke gave no kind of reaction though inside the comment left a burn on Karin that made him extremely satisfied. Sasuke sighed as they all began coming up along a lone cherry blossom tree where they took their places standing and/or sitting on rocks a few feet away from it.

He stared up at it, eyes glaring, with slight hatred as the wind blew through the flowers of the tree.

A ninja for Orochimaru appeared.

"Karin, Juugo, you are needed back at the Hideout." He spoke. Karin scoffed and stomped her foot.

"But we just came from there!" She screamed and the guy glared at her with menacing hazel eyes, behind unmanageable black hair.

"You dare question the will of Orochimaru?" He growled. Sasuke crossed his arms. Some members of Orochimaru's "army" were brainwashed. They were basically forced to be a part of the army. And from the look in the hazel eyes of this man, he was brainwashed. The hazel eyes, held nothing, and were dull with no memories of any of his old family or friends, if he had any. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. Karin's fear was evident as she shook slightly.

"No no, I was just being stupid that's all. I'm off now. Let's go Juugo." She said immediately walking off as the hazel eyed man glared at her. Juugo sighed and followed right after her without much of a fight or words. As usual. The hazel eyed man then looked at Sasuke, and he saw it. He saw the emotion. And that's where Sasuke now knew this guy wasn't brainwashed. He knew very well what he had done in joining Orochimaru, and Sasuke could relate to him. His eyes were filled with regret, and a few constant questions that Sasuke shared.

"_What have I done?"_

"_Why did I do this?"_

"_Why did I give them up?"_

And from the look in his eyes, Sasuke knew he gave up something that cost his soul. And Sasuke knew because he himself knew the feeling. He just didn't show it. With their small conversation, the man's eyes returned to soulless hazel, and he disappeared. The silence between Sasuke and Suigetsu was rather uncomfortable as Sasuke stared at the tree now, remembering his own sacrifice.

"I like Cherry Blossom trees!" Suigetsu said enthusiastically, trying to start a conversation. Suigetsu smiled at it. Sasuke stared, watching as the wind blew causing a few of the petals from the pink flowers to fall towards them. Sasuke caught one in his hand, and for a brief moment, one he hoped his comrade didn't see, his eyes turned reminiscent as he remembered her. Unfortunately, the brief moment was longer then Sasuke had intended it to be and his eyes remained saddened for a long while at the lone petal that sat in his hand only to get blown away. Suigetsu watched with his own feeling of sympathy for the Uchiha without knowing why. Suigetsu smiled coming up with a plan.

His purple eyes looked at the cherry blossom tree.

"You know…I like Sakura trees a lot. They're so beautiful." Suigetsu repeated putting his hands behind his back. It pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he forced his eyes to go cold once more, despite the saying of the name…

Sasuke looked at the tree, and instantly remembered seeing a flash of pink hair flow in front of his face as she ran past him in an effort to catch his best friend in a game of tag which she eventually succeeded in. He remembered her face that day. It was the same every day. So full of innocence, and giving a friendly vibe from it, that made you want to talk to her without even trying, and lastly...beautiful. She was beautiful from the first moment his eyes made contact with it those years ago in the academy.

Suigetsu side glanced at Sasuke, only to accidently stare in slight shock seeing the Uchiha's expression come from a blank one, to one that held slight pain and longing.

"Yes…she is…," Sasuke murmured underneath his breath before looking away. And though Suigetsu heard it, he wanted to test the Uchiha.

"What did you say?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head, his face turning back to stoic, and his eyes becoming blank.

"Nothing. Where the hell is Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled in annoyance. Suigetsu shrugged.

"No clue. Maybe he's talking to someone. But like that guy said, 'You dare question the will of Orochimaru'?" Suigetsu mocked chuckling. Sasuke looked down letting his eyes remain cold and he sighed. Suigetsu looked over to Sasuke with eyebrows furrowing in concern. Sure he and Sasuke…might not be considered friends. They never really talked that much, or found a connection with each other. Despite that, he had gone on a few missions with him, and he had to watch his back. He couldn't help it if the small instinct that had grown in him was felt during their time off missions.

"Sasuke…is something wrong?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him glaring.

"No. Why do you ask?" He growled looking away. Suigetsu swallowed hard.

"Nothing…you just don't seem…okay."

"I'm fine." He growled looking away and crossing his arms. Suigetsu sighed, and looked at the tree running up to it, intending on climbing it. Sasuke hearing the running footsteps turned and saw his actions.

Before he could even touch the tree, he was knocked a few feet away by the Uchiha who held menacing red eyes.

"Don't touch her like that!" He yelled out.

"Show some respect to nature." Sasuke said his voice drenched with annoyance, and irritation. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and grinned. Sasuke didn't even notice his small mistake.

He said don't touch _her_ like that. This was all about a girl, more specifically a girl that had some kind of connection with cherry blossoms. The realization hit him. He understood what was wrong now.

"Sasuke, you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" Suigetsu asked crossing his arms in a knowing way. Sasuke scoffed turning towards the tree.

"I said no. Now shut up Suigetsu."

"Then why won't you let me climb a stupid cherry blossom tr—" Suigetsu's voice was cut as his windpipe was caught under an iron grip of Sasuke Uchiha's hand.

"Cherry Blossom trees…" Sasuke's eyes turned into more menacing holders of the Sharigan.

"Are not stupid." Sasuke said his voice slightly softer as he put Suigetsu down and crossed his arms. His eyes lowered and returned to onyx as he remembered his own words to…a cherry blossom.

'_You're an idiot. There's no way you'll ever become a real ninja.'_

He didn't mean it…he just thought he would lose her in their lifestyle. And now look what happened. He lost her. Because of some stupid pedophilic snake, he lost her.

"Cherry Blossoms, are beings that are intricate in their short life. Some even bloom when they shouldn't. Some let their petals go far away when they shouldn't. Some Cherry Blossoms even heal those in pain…" Sasuke said. Suigetsu's eyes looked at him with both shock and sadness for reason's he didn't even know. Sasuke then looked back up at Suigetsu.

"So you better show some respect for them." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu looked at him taking in his words. But the dire need to see if Sasuke was really defending Cherry Blossom trees for someone else, came over him, and he grinned, making him seem like an ignorant asshole.

"You sure you alright Sasuke? You're protecting Cherry Blossom trees a little too much if you ask me. Did they have a lot of cherry blossom trees where you grew up? Maybe you're homesick? Or maybe you're missing a girl that has to do with cherry blossom? Maybe a really attractive girl with beautiful curves all around her body and some really nice ey—" Suigetsu grinned when he was thrown against a tree away from the cherry blossom tree with an iron grip around his neck.

"Talk about her like that again, and you won't get a damn chance to see something like what you just described." Sasuke said between gritted teeth, with a voice of menace, and sharigan ablaze with red fire instead of the sentimental onyx from before. Suigetsu chuckled, getting a kick off Sasuke's rather protective and possessive attitude about this woman.

"I wasn't talking about her, just suggesting. Relax Sasuke you're rather quick to jump to conclusions." He choked out. Sasuke threw him to the ground glaring with red eyes. Suigetsu coughed out, breathing in air, he had lost. Suigetsu stood laughing at the Uchiha.

"So this is about a girl." He said seriously with a smile. Sasuke looked away knowing there was no use in denying it. He gave himself up and he hated how he couldn't control himself when it came to her.

"Mind your business Suigetsu. You know nothing."

"Sasuke, it's okay to talk about it you know." Suigetsu said with a friendly smile. Sasuke looked over raising an eyebrow. His look was suspicious, and mistrustful. He turned to the tree and stared at it again, seeing it blow in the wind.

"…I-I…" He started, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't know what to say, or whether to say anything. The two suddenly heard laughing of men and the screaming of a woman. She yelled help while the men laughed. The two went to investigate, going deeper into the forest area. And the sight the saw was one that made anger run through their veins. The men were fighting with a woman who fought with all her might to get them away and stop them from trying to take advantage of her. Sasuke could've sworn her voice sounded familiar.

"Give up sweetheart no one is going to hear or help you." One guy said evilly as another placed her on the ground and moved to grab her hands and pin them. And in that instant they revealed pink hair, and forest green eyes that were filled with anger and tears, and the beautiful face of a twenty year old woman, whose features were flawless. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in recognition seeing the woman's face.

She kicked one man, making him fly into a couple of trees before getting slapped making Sasuke twitch and shake with anger and hatred. The sixth sense he had developed was going haywire, and he wanted blood now. Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke with worry but returned to look at the guys with hatred.

The lead man began to try and pry open her legs as she screamed and another man licked her neck while tearing at her now tattered shirt. And Sasuke had enough. In close to an instant, the men were dead. Suigetsu ran to the girl seeing her turning over and panting, and trembling in fear.

"Hey don't worry, you're safe now." He tried to comfort her.

Sasuke stared at the last man, cowering in front of him with pure dread and terror. He was the man who tried to pry open her legs. The hate filled emotionless eyes of Sasuke held no remorse for the man as he begged for his life. The sixth sense began to speak to him in the form of angered obsession on his decided fate. Images of the beauty getting smacked in the face, and her legs being closely pried open flashed through his mind, increasing his anger.

'_Kill.'_

"Please…have mercy!" The man said with tears in his eyes. Sasuke glared down at him.

'_Kill.'_

"Please…"

'_Kill him.'_

"I beg of you."

'_He tried to defile her.'_

"I didn't know she was your friend or whatever she is to you."

'_He touched her.'_

"I'm sorry!"

'_He hurt her.'_

Sasuke lifted his sword as the man began crying harder.

'_Anyone who hurts her shall be punished by death.' _

"I'm sorry!"

'_He hurt her.' _

Sasuke eyes filled with more hatred, and no remorse. No mercy at all as the man made one final plea.

'_Kill him __now!'_

The man's pleas were ended, with a stab to the neck. It would take him several minutes to die and Sasuke only watched him feeling a slight smirk. After the last breath drew from his body, he looked over to the female staring at her for a moment. His eyes turned pained as he began walking over to her. He kneeled down to her. And after a small glimpse into each other's eyes she thrashed back against a tree almost not even thinking rationally. She stood her eyes almost animalistic and mistrusting, and filled with fear. She glared at him and Suigetsu. Sasuke walked up to her slowly and lifted his hand gently to her face.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you." He caressed away her tears.

"It's me…Sasuke." He made her remember. Or at least he hoped he did. Her eyes were wild staring at him. She seemed so frightened of him. There was no recognition of him at all in the eyes that once adored him.

"I would never hurt you." He got closer caressing away more of her tears with his other hand. Her eyes seemed to comprehend who he was and she opened her mouth seemingly to say something. Instead she slid down the tree with the splinters of the tree stabbing into her back as she cried harder and released sobs. Sasuke kneeled to her, and she instantly curled up against Sasuke

At first he was hesitant, but noticed her shivering, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her exposed body. Suigetsu watched with a slight  
smile. This was most likely the girl Sasuke was about to talk about. She had to be. The way he held her for that moment, and the way she looked in his arms just said so. She looked like she felt safe with him, and he expressed something that Sasuke hadn't done to any other girl. What made this girl so special? What had she done that she had gained his heart?

Sasuke looked at her body up and down, checking for any injuries. She had a few cuts, and bruises. One's that appeared to be quite new and that made his eyes grow cold and angered towards the already dead men. He wanted to revive them, and kill them again, and again, and again, and again. Sasuke glared at her.

"What are you doing out here alone…?" He scolded. Sakura didn't answer him just sat with her back against the cherry blossom tree; her namesake. Sasuke looked into her eyes as she stood and he stood with her.

"Sakura, answer the question." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu suddenly tensed and he turned along with Sasuke. Sasuke cursed under his breath and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Come with me." He hurried her, grabbing her waist, and jumping into the cherry blossom tree, and going as high as he possibly could. He caressed hair away from her face not knowing Suigetsu was across from them, watching out for Orochimaru. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere, understand?" He commanded her lightly. She nodded as Sasuke stared at her. Then Suigetsu saw something in Sasuke's eyes. Anger…and guilt? He jumped down along with Suigetsu and he glared at him.

"You better not say anything about her." He threatened. Suigetsu shook his head.

"I'm not. Trust me for once." The sentence made Sasuke's eyes wide slightly. He was shocked that he had someone he could "trust" though he wasn't too sure about it. He immediately hardened his eyes seeing Orochimaru walking up.

"Hello. Sorry for the delay."Orochimaru apologized sounding like the most polite man in the world. Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms.

"So, what's our mission Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asked with a raised snow white eyebrow. Orochimaru shook his head.

"No missions for you two today. I would like for you two to train as hard as you can, and at night be on patrol around the Hideout." He slithered smiling. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and squeezed lightly while Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't let me down Sasuke." Sasuke glared as the snake sanin said his words and shoved his shoulder away from the pale hand's grasp. Orochimaru simply chuckled as if Sasuke had finished telling a small joke. With not another word, he walked away, and once Sasuke was sure him and Suigetsu were alone, he jumped onto the Cherry Blossom tree heading to where he last left Sakura. Suigetsu came up as well.

She seemed dazed, and tired. She looked like she didn't even want to try anymore. Her head came up and she looked at Sasuke with dull forest green orbs that showed she was done.

"Thank you…" She said lowly, just barely above a whisper. She said it loud enough for Sasuke to hear but in such a way that you'd think she'd want no one to hear it at all. Sasuke grabbed her waist and jumped down, Suigetsu watching their every move.

"Sakura, why were you alone?" He asked her again. Sakura turned making Sasuke angered. He grabbed her wrist tightly and roughly pulled her closer.

"Answer me! Where is Naruto? Why the hell, are you alone? Why the hell are you here?" He screamed at her. Sakura let out a cry of pain that made Sasuke's heart fall into his stomach. His sixth sense began to speak once more.

'_Look at what you've done! You hurt her! __You__ hurt her!' _

He stared into her eyes that held great pain in them looked tired. Sasuke sighed and knitted his eyebrows together. His grip became lighter, and she looked up at him. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"Shit. Sasuke, look at her lower right abdomen." Suigetsu pointed. Sasuke did as instructed and his eyes widened. Blood was trailing down her body from it, and staining olive skin. She fell against Sasuke as he grabbed her waist and tried to hold her up.

"Sakura, don't you dare. Sakura! Sakura get up!" She only moaned in response, her feet seemingly no longer mobile. He growled, reaching under her thighs and lifting her bridal style. She stared at him with confusion and haze in her eyes.

"I have a place we can hide her." Suigetsu immediately said and started running with Sasuke following. Suigetsu supposed he did so feeling he had no other option but to do so. They couldn't take her to the hideout without being noticed, and they sure as hell couldn't take her to the hospital. They would need a background check on her, and of course there was just no way to fake a name. They came upon a cave by a river. Suigetsu built a fire in the cave watching the two outside. Sasuke was cleaning the wound, with gentle care. You'd think he wasn't even cleaning it at all. His eyes held concentration, and worry, as well as anger.

He then ripped off a sleeve from his shirt, wrapping it around her lower abdomen, and tightening it. When he finished he moved to sit beside her chest area, and stared at her face. He lifted her head so it laid on his lap, and brushed his hand through her short pink hair.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, though she was unconscious. He checked for her pulse swallowing hard when he found it was faint. He lifted her again so she leaned against him, and buried his face into her neck taking in her scent. Suigetsu smiled gently. The way Sasuke was treating this girl screamed he loved her. He only wondered why he never spoke about her. Some men who joined Orochimaru, spoke of their families and loved ones they missed very much. Sasuke spoke of no one. When they asked he said it was none of their business and he had no one. Everyone was dead.

He lifted her bringing her close to the fire, and laying her down. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu.

"Is this place secure?" Suigetsu shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I just come here to be alone for a while. Longest I've been here alone is about a couple of hours." He confessed and looked down at Sakura. He smiled.

"She's beautiful Sasuke…how come you've never mentioned her?" He questioned. Sasuke glared.

"She's none of your business!" Sasuke said between gritted teeth. Suigetsu sighed.

"Not all of us who joined Orochimaru are bad guys Sasuke. You should know." Suigetsu spat at him. Sasuke looked away, unrelenting, and strong. He stood and began walking out.

"Come on. We have to train. We'll get back here by dusk." He commanded taking another look at Sakura's unconscious frame. He was taking a risk here, and was extremely reluctant to leave her. Suigetsu stood sighing.

"Let's tell Orochimaru we trained mentally. We didn't fight physically. We can stay and keep watch on her for the rest of the day." Suigetsu suggested, making Sasuke stop with eyes downcast in thought and suspicion. In the end, he nodded, and sat down beside Sakura. She awoke a few hours later looking around at her surroundings.

"…W-where…am I?" She said, her voice hoarse, and tired as she sat up with winces of pain.

"You're in the Sound Village in a cave…" Suigetsu informed her. She looked at him and glared. She stood and clenched her hands into fist ready to fight.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down Sakura…he isn't going to hurt you." Sasuke said gently. She turned to Sasuke, glaring only slightly with suspicion.

He slowly slipped off his open shirt. Suigetsu's eyes widened as he wrapped it around Sakura. It fit her large enough to look slightly like a short trench coat. Sasuke brought out some rope, tying the makeshift piece of clothing around her gently, tying it in a slightly tight knot, but not so tight that would cause her to stop breathing as well as hurt her wound. When finished with the knot, he held it tightening it as if not wanting anyone to get past it.

He didn't seem too happy with the clothing though. The shirt, though covering her precious curves which she had a lot of, still exposed the middle of her bra and cleavage along with some of her stomach and the tattered clothing. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Karin's clothing wouldn't do much better on her if they went to get it.

"You're staying with me until I can get you back to Konoha." He commanded. Sasuke looked at Sakura looking for her objection. She made none. She knew she had no choice. Sasuke grunted. He didn't like how quiet she was being. It was not the beauty he remembered. She was still beautiful. Of course her beauty would never diminish, but she wasn't…lively.

Did he kill her?

His eyes went over to Suigetsu.

"I'll take first watch, while you go on patrol with my clone. Then we'll switch." Sasuke said, making a shadow clone of himself.

"You lay back down and rest." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. She seemed hesitant and she looked down. A small act of defiance…just like the old Sakura, except it was minimal.

Sasuke gave a slight smile and sighed walking over to her.

"Sakura, you're safe now. You have nothing to worry about." He said grabbing her hand lightly. It was the very same hand he had yanked to scream at her with. She looked up at him with only her eyes. He nodded to the floor.

"Get some rest. Your wound still needs time to heal." He commanded with a soft tone. She slowly went by the fire, lying down. She only did as he said, obeying without a single objection besides that very tiny act of disobedience she had just displayed. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together. That was not like Sakura at all. The Sakura he remembered was increasingly hardheaded and constantly fought superiors no matter what. But now, she was just doing as she was told, as if he would punish her if she didn't. She lied down facing the wall. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her, expecting her to get up, and walk off, not giving two damns about what he said.

Sasuke walked outside looking around with concerned eyes. He growled, creating a chakra field all around the cave within a five mile radius. This way he could be sure she was safe. Suigetsu stared at Sasuke as he finished and looked back at Sakura.

"How long you've known her?" Suigetsu pressed. Sasuke glared.

"That is none of your concern. Now get going." Sasuke simply stated before Suigetsu nodded and left with defeat. It wasn't until midnight when Suigetsu came back, and he found Sasuke staring Sakura…with a bandaged hand. He narrowed his eyes at the wound. Did someone attack them?

"Sasuke…what happened to your hand?" Suigetsu asked quietly with courtesy for the sleeping flower. Sasuke's eyes shifted over to Suigetsu a slight glare in them. He slowly stood walking to the entrance of the cave before stopping.

"I'll be back." He said and walked off.

Suigetsu's eyebrows furrowed in concerned, and he looked around looking for any kind of clues based on Sasuke's injury. He only found a blood soaked kunai…He looked around the area to find no bodies. Suigetsu stared down at the bloody dagger.

It belonged to Sasuke…the red leather around the handle was his trademark on close to all his weapons. And the hand…the hand was the same hand he roughly grabbed Sakura with.

Did he truly hurt himself for hurting her? Was that the extent of his love for her?

Suigetsu's purple eyes looked to the pink haired woman still sleeping soundly. How could someone love another so much, they would kill for them? How could someone love another so much, they would kill themselves for them?

If Sasuke stabbed his hand due to a rough pull…there's no doubt that if she commanded it he would drop dead for her.

The next day Sakura seemed a bit livelier. Sasuke then concluded she was tired, and hurt, and she just wanted a place to rest without having to keep her guard up even if when he walked into the cave and closer to her after finishing his patrol, she snapped her eyes open and he suddenly found himself with a kunai to his neck.

She rolled her neck and gave an elongated stretch. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Now are you ready to tell me why you're alone?" Sasuke scowled at her. She glared.

"What do you care?" She spat, and began walking.

"Thanks for the shirt by the way. Now I have something to watch burn when I get home." She said cruelly. Sasuke smirked. That was the hotheaded Sakura he knew. The one he found incredibly alluring beyond measure. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the girl's feistiness that Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Sakura glared.

"I'm not in the mood Sasuke. Fuck off." Sakura groaned looking up at the Uchiha. Sasuke crossed his arms, and held a high dominance stature upon himself. Sakura glared.

"Tell me. What were you doing alone all the way here in the Sound Village?" Sasuke growled activating his sharigan, but did nothing to the Flower even if she flinched, waiting for it. She feared him, and Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't want her to fear him.

He wanted so much more from her. After a brief moment she began to speak.

"I…was on a mission." She said. Sasuke glared. Naruto didn't keep his eye on her like he had told him to. The blond idiot was going to pay for such an error soon. Did he not understand what could've happened to _his_ cherry blossom? How many ways she could've been killed? Idiot! Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sakura seeing his reaction looked to the floor.

"And well, Naruto and I, we were getting supplies for our camp so we separated. I came here to go get food and stuff, while he stayed in the woods and prepared the camp." She continued. Sasuke growled. Naruto let Sakura wander off alone. _Alone_! His fragile gentle cherry blossom flowing too far from the tree she was to stay in for her protection out into the unforgiving world where humans could step on her and not care. Has Naruto really grown that careless? Sasuke glared.

"You're coming with me." He commanded and this time it was Sakura's turn to glare.

"You wanna bet?" She growled. Sasuke death glared her, activating his sharigan.

"Don't test me." He seethed. Sakura smirked.

"I already am."

For Suigetsu, it was an odd sight. The three were in another hideout in the forest, and Sasuke…having difficulties, would be the more appropriate phrase but largest understatement of the year for this predicament.

"You let me the fuck go Uchiha! I swear I'll fucking have your fucking head!" She screamed kicking off a wall causing Sasuke to stumble back, and fall against the floor. Sasuke picked her up again from the waist that was seemingly no longer hurting because of the wound. She simply thrashed around, cursing him to the bottomless pits of hell. Sakura growled and was able to turn as Sasuke stood, but this only ended with Sasuke throwing her over his shoulder making her beat against his back with her fist. It looked painful and although Sasuke didn't show it, it was.

"Just try." Sasuke growled walking upstairs.

"Fuck you, you fucking fuck!" Sakura cursed out. She had a very colorful mouth and it made Suigetsu, wonder, why exactly Sasuke wanted her. What exactly made him love her? She was stubborn to the core, and hardheaded. She…she was not scared one bit, and still fought against Sasuke. Sasuke was one of the most feared men in Orochimaru's side. The two then disappeared upstairs with Sakura cursing up a storm, and Sasuke growling at her.

Suigetsu then heard the following.

"Sakura! Stop it!"

"Make me!"

_Thump!_

"Oh shit!" And then there were bodies tumbling down the stairs and Sasuke landed on top of Sakura who was now in a daze due to the breath taking fall. Sasuke slowly stood on his forearms and glared at her.

"I told you." He growled. Sakura suddenly burst to life, and slapped…more like clawed at Sasuke's face, making his scream and grasp his face in pain. Sakura was about to make a break for the door when Sasuke grabbed her left ankle, and pulled, making her fall face first and get dragged right back towards him. Sakura kicked only to this time get thrown upstairs and then ran after and tackled by Sasuke into his bedroom, where he closed and locked the door. The next thing Suigetsu heard as he slowly put his ears up to Sasuke's door, were colorful words towards Sasuke from Sakura, and a few thumps here and there along with a crash of glass, and more thumps.

There were large bangs on the door.

"Open this damn door Uchiha!" Sakura screamed.

"Like hell I will." He yelled. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. He decided to leave the door alone, slowly backing away and into the kitchen of the hideout. Sasuke came down, a few hours later making himself coffee and tired.

"Uhm…is everything okay?" Suigetsu asked only to be answered by a grunt. What happened in that room had remained a mystery to Suigetsu.

The next morning, Suigetsu was the first to walk into the kitchen only to see Sasuke in the kitchen shirtless with his pants on. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. That was a first. He stood there drinking water staring outside through the cracks of the boarded up windows. That's when Suigetsu noticed something. The claw marks Sakura had previously made were gone, as if healed, by a medic, and when Sasuke turned, he instead had scratch marks running down his back. The Uchiha also seemed very relaxed. And soon, Suigetsu put two and two together, his eyes going as wide as plates and his jaw dropping.

"W-What?" He screamed out in his confusion. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and after reading Suigetsu expression he smirked and went back to drinking again as he slowly remembered last night's events.

_Sasuke sound proofed the room making sure no one would hear Sakura and walked into his private bathroom splashing water on his face. He growled in pain, and Sakura watched in slight sympathy sitting on his bed, finally giving up. She bit her bottom lip, looking to the floor before sighing and standing walking over to wear he stood, gently removing his hands from his face. She let green chakra emit from her hands first causing Sasuke to move away from her._

"_Just…hold still." She said. Her voice more comforting, rather than angry and vulgar like before. She had overreacted. He did ask her to come with him politely at first…well kind of politely. But overall, he meant her no harm. Sakura slowly began to heal the scratches on his face, giving him a wave of relief and he slowly closed his eyes, nudging his face a bit deeper in her hand making her eyes widen slightly. After she finished, she crossed her arms and sighed._

"_Why did you bring me here Sasuke-k-…" She stopped. _

"_Sasuke..." She corrected herself. He stared his heart panging against his chest. He looked to the floor remaining silent for a long while. His onyx eyes slowly trailed up into her jade green eyes, and then to trace every facial feature. _

"_Sasuke-kun." He repeated in correction caressing her face. Her eyes became half lidded, and they began to get drawn into each other, before Sakura pulled away abruptly with her eyes confused. Sasuke's onyx eyes questioned her. He moved a strand of hair from her face._

"_What's wrong?" He whispered brushing his lips against hers. She shook her head pushing him away._

"_No. You…you're just using me. You want information on Akatsuki right? Well I have nothing. Let me go." Sakura said crossing her arms, her back facing him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her._

"_That's not why I brought you here." He murmured into her ear, and his hand went to grab her neck gently lifting it up making her lean more against him. Sakura glared at nothing in particular and her eyes turned angered._

"_Then what?" Sakura growled. Sasuke buried his face into her neck taking small nips that sent her into a small happy place of bliss._

"_I've missed you." He said against her skin, and bit leaving his territorial mark. She winced and mewled at the same time. She purred and shook her head._

"_No!" She growled out uncrossing her arms and grabbing Sasuke's arms. This had gone on far enough. She turned placing her arms on his chest to push him away, but she failed miserably. His arms remained locked around her waist. _

"_I'm not the same naïve little girl who shouted out how much she loved you." She glared and spat out. Sasuke stared back into her eyes, letting them turn into sadness. He let out a smile._

"_You know…when you told me that you loved me that night, you have no idea how I felt." He started. She remained silent. He smiled and shook his head._

"_I could run a million miles around the earth without stopping. I could shout to the whole world that I had your heart. I could rub it in Naruto's face." Sasuke said chuckling. Sakura's eyes became slightly wide, and her heart pounded against her chest. Sasuke brushed his lips against hers._

"_That night, you gave me your heart. What you didn't know is you already had mine." He murmured, and claimed her lips, which she accepted fully._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura. If there is any room in your heart for it, please forgive me for all the pain and tears I've caused to you." He whispered in between kisses. She smiled pulling away from him fully, to let him see the tears of joy streaming down her face. He had never seen any kind of surpassed beauty like this besides from her, and only her._

"_You are forgiven." Her words came barely above a whisper, and he dropped to his knees to rejoice. He hugged her waist tightly and let his own few tears release. She sighed and caressed his face for him to look up at her. _

"_Say it…one more time…please Sakura." He begged lightly. She leaned over kissing the man._

"_My love, you are forgiven." She whispered. He stood fully kissing her madly. The two ended up on the bed, Sasuke hovering over Sakura, as he removed the shirt on her. Something came to his mind at the moment. He pulled away gently and his eyes questioned her._

"_How did you run into those guys anyway?" He asked. Those ninja wouldn't have been anywhere near the shopping district which she would've been by. Sakura looked away._

"_We ran into them before while me and Naruto were traveling and tried the same thing. I guess they followed me…" She ended there, and that made Sasuke furious. He immediately went to attack her neck, and made more of his markings, claiming that she was his, and she simply mewled at his demonstrations of his possessiveness. _

_And soon, she clawed at his bare back screaming his name, while he moaned out hers._

Sasuke smirked. Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"You rapist!" He yelled. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't rape her. I simply claimed her as mine after all these years." Sasuke stated shrugging his shoulders his eyes staring blankly at Suigetsu. Suigetsu twitched and shook his head. His own smirk appeared on his face. He crossed his arms.

"You know…I liked her." Sasuke's eyes turned into the sharigan eyes of his clan, and he glared at Suigetsu with this statement.

"Try something and I'll rip your head off." Sasuke growled. And as if speaking of the devil, Sakura appeared in the room, wearing shorts, and Sasuke's shirt wrapped around her just as it was yesterday. Her hair was slightly messier, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. Sakura gave a light blush and glared.

"Shut up before I claw at your face again." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that any way to speak to your future husband Sakura-_Hana_?" Sakura glared and gave a redder blush, putting tomatoes to shame. Hana meant flower. His flower was the term he was implying. And although she knew it was true, she would not let the man get into her head. She was more defiant than that.

"What are you talking about?" She growled. Sasuke smirked.

"Look at your finger." He said drinking his water again. Sakura looked down as did Suigetsu, seeing a diamond ring on it. Sakura's eyes widened and she screeched trying to take it off. Sasuke smirked. He knew she was trying to press his buttons. She told Suigetsu to hold the ring, while she pushed on his body with her feet trying into vain to get the ring off with no success.

"It won't come off unless I take it off." He said. Sakura began to cry waterfalls.

"That means never!" She yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"That's right." He said softly. Their eyes met and Sakura couldn't help but give a light small smile. She walked up to him and kissed his lips and Suigetsu felt warmth consume heart. He could even feel some envy, seeing Sasuke pull away and smile deep into her eyes. He caressed her face hugged her waist closer. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Suigetsu smiled none the less. Sasuke was at peace with his beloved Cherry Blossom for now. It was in a few hours that he had found her camp sight and put her down over the never lit firewood. Naruto must've still been looking for her.

"Sakura…" He whispered. She smiled and kissed his lips knowing what he was going to say next.

'_I love you and I don't want to let you go…'_

"Just let me go Sasuke-kun…," she smiled.

"…Just for now." She silently promised him they would meet again. He placed his forehead again hers, and nodded letting his hand drag away from hers as he stepped away from her.

"I'll be back for you." He glared at her. It was a silent contest, daring her to be with another man in his absence. She smiled showing him her ring.

"I'll be waiting." She promised. With that Sasuke disappeared into the shadows hopping up into a tree, watching over her until Naruto came, and hugged her with joy.

"Sakura-Chan I was so worried about you! I thought you got hurt since your chakra was low and damn it! I shouldn't have let you go off alone!" Naruto apologized. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto I'm fine." She said smiling. Sasuke stared down crossing his arms and glaring at the blond before turning and disappearing, unbeknownst to him that Suigetsu had watched the whole thing. He could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes as he handed her off to Naruto, and such a thing was rather saddening.

Six months later at a new hideout, Sasuke was walking through an empty hallway and passing by Suigetsu who stopped him quietly. Orochimaru had been dead for three months now, and Sasuke's search for Itachi was almost over. Word had it that he was in Suna, only a mile away from their current location.

"She's doing okay." He whispered. Sasuke looked over.

"With the pregnancy?" Sasuke asked in the same tone. Suigetsu nodded as he handed Sasuke a small package.

"She told me to give this to you." Suigetsu said. Sasuke walked over to his room and opened the package to show dark blue baby clothing, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sasuke smiled.

"A boy huh…" Suigetsu said grinning. Sasuke placed the clothing back inside, and put the box under his bed.

"Thanks Suigetsu. I'll go find information on Itachi. Keep watching over her." Sasuke said standing, and disappeared. Suigetsu chuckled. Sasuke was slowly accomplishing his goal of being their when the baby arrived, and he was sure that the killing of Itachi was going to be quick.

Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Sasuke loved Cherry Blossom trees.


	61. 62: The Hokage - Long Chapter 3

_Prologue – The Return_

Sasuke knew what the consequences might be once he stepped within a mile of the village gates he once left. His team stood by him despite it.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Suigetsu inquired raising a snow white eyebrow. Karin glared at him and smacked him upside the head angrily.

"How dare you question Sasuke-kun?" She yelled and looked to Sasuke with her hands clasped together. "What Sasuke-kun decides, I'm sure it's for a right reason, despite it making us go to a dump of a village." She said merrily twitching in her own hatred of Konoha. Sasuke sighed again.

He knew this would be hard. Facing Naruto would be hard, facing Kakashi and all the other villagers would be hard. Facing the Hokage was going to be hard.

But his hardest task would be to face _her._

He knew he owed her so much. She gave him the world and he trashed it, and left her on a bench. He slowly breathed in and out, as he could see the gates now. He only hoped she didn't hate him completely. At least not too much. Not to the point where she would avoid him forever if the Hokage accepted him back.

He closed his onyx eyes feeling rough hands grab him and hit on him.

It's already started.

_Part 1 – The Hokage_

Sasuke disliked almost everything on the planet, including being paraded around like some kind of trophy. He hated this most of all as a matter of fact. He found it out just seconds ago. The guards at the gates beat on him and his team, because he let them, and then dragged them around angry villagers who threw things at him and the three with him.

And now he was being tossed into the Hokage's office like a sack of trash on the street. He growled and stood angrily. The chair was turned and he couldn't see who he presumed to still be Tsunade sitting in that chair.

"Even if I've been gone I expected to be treated at least a little better than shit." He growled.

A womanly sigh came from the chair.

It swung over, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He whispered in his own shock. The three behind him, were shocked themselves, not because of the supposed Hokage, but Sasuke's instant realization that instilled him with shock and seemingly fear. A smirk came from the Hokage.

And her eyes opened to reveal jade green.

"Surprised Uchiha?" She asked with an amused smile. He calmed himself and looked down. He swallowed hard and forced his heart to beat slower than when he first looked at her. He took the time to analyze her new features. A jade crystal sat in her forehead just like her mentor, as he heard was rumored, and her pink hair, in messy layers was tied in two pony tails that ended at her middle back with bangs framing her face. Her green eyes were still vibrant, with bits of silver, and doe like, with full eyelashes to make them enchanting in a way.

She stood and walked over giving him more of a view of her attire. She wore her usual red vest shirt, but it was cut off above her belly button, and fitted against her. A black fishnet shirt covered her stomach and a long split skirt that ended at her knees. On her feet, open toed boots that rode just below her knees with higher heels in the back of them.

He went back up to look at her stopping to notice a bit of cleavage was showing. Not more than her mentor, but more than she was suppose to. He glared unconsciously, and noticing this she glared back.

"You walk through my village gates and glare at me?" She asked between gritted teeth stepping up to him. He looked down on her, sighing.

"I didn't mean—" Sasuke was instantly cut off as Karin got between him and Sakura and with a glare behind her glasses.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that? You are nothing! I bet he could kill you in two se—" Karin was cut off.

"If you're here for what I think, you better think twice about talking to your Hokage the way you are now Karin." She said. Karin scowled and stood her ground dumbly. She must have forgotten.

The Hokage was the strongest person in the village. Or one of them at least.

"Hokage or not bitch! I'll kick your ass! Easily too! It'll be easy I tell you! Just like squashing a bu—" Instantly, Karin was back smacked to the left and out the Hokage office. Sakura cursed watching Karin continuing fly but seemingly more worried about the wall. She face palmed herself dragging her hand down her face and murmured something about just fixing that wall and Shizune being pissed.

She looked back at Sasuke who was marveling at her strength, which seemed effortless, with Karin still flying. Suigetsu was laughing harder than he ever had before and Sasuke heard Juugo snicker.

"Continue." She commanded.

"I didn't mean to. I was thinking of something…forgive me…Lady Hokage." He said bowing to her respectfully. Sakura raised an eyebrow but brushed it off and walked to the window, crossing her hands behind her back. Suigetsu had quieted down in the room and silence remained for a moment. Sasuke stood up right remaining quiet and waiting for Sakura to speak.

"Konohamaru!" She yelled instantly. Sasuke was reminded of Tsunade just for a moment. The younger boy walked in.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?" He asked excitedly and grinned with anticipation after walking in from an adjacent room. She looked back at him with a smirk mixed with a smile.

"Sake. Now!" She commanded. He groaned disappointedly and ran off. She chucked and turned back Sasuke twitched slightly. Tsunade used to drink and send them on cleaning missions here and there that seemed impossible when drunk. It looked like Sakura somehow was following in her footsteps. He had heard she was apprenticed by the Hokage. Did she take up her habits? He wouldn't be surprised. Sasuke took up his own few habits, like having dark rooms, and knowing everything about everything about everyone in his vicinity. He looked down.

He knew nothing of Sakura's current status that's for sure. He knew not of her strength, her weakness, nor of her journeys and trials. He inwardly cursed himself.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She said quite stoically. He felt a pang in his heart.

She left out his suffix.

"I humbly ask to rejoin the village. I will accept any punishment you give me and more if you allow my team to remain here as well." Sasuke took the time to notice the Haruno symbol on her back. She turned fully and her eyes became serious. He took the time to look behind her and notice her face on the Hokage Mountains. That meant she had been around for a while. He remembered it took a good six months for them to finish Tsunade's face.

Sakura groaned.

"That means more paperwork." She groaned. She looked at him putting a hand on her hip and leaning to the side.

"You better not be fucking around. I will beat you into the ground." She scowled and then constantly grumbled about paperwork and how it ruined her life. Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow but pushed it aside to remain serious. He was going to say something that is until; her fingerless gloved hand was grabbed by none other than Suigetsu who was on his knees.

"Ms. Lady Hokage ma'am I humbly ask for a date!" He proclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped and looked away with a slight blush. Sasuke glared, his sharigan activated dangerously. He grabbed Suigetsu by the hair and threw him through a wall to go falling down to the street. Sakura cursed louder, and murmured again about just fixing that wall and Shizune being really pissed. She crossed her arms pouting slightly. Seriousness then came over her.

"So…does that mean you accept me back in the village?" Sakura sighed at Sasuke's question. Her cherry red lips parted but closed in uncertainty. Sitting in her chair placing folding hands against her red lips, she went to think. He walked to stand in front of her desk.

"Sasuke…even as an old teammate…even if _I_ would take you back, my priority now, as _Hokage_, is my village and protecting it." He looked down.

"I understand. Does that mean no?"

Just then Sakura's office doors were kicked in. Sakura cursed under her breath again speaking of how the door was just fixed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. Why were so many things in her office just fixed?

A loud mouth blond grinned not noticing the other people in the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN I'M BACK! THE MISSION WAS A PIECE OF CAKE!" He yelled. Sakura chuckled and looked at Naruto with a warm smile. That's when Naruto looked around seeing Juugo, and then looking to Sasuke.

"Neh…Sasuke?" His serious face moved to a grin and then laughter and he ran hugging Sakura and swinging her around bridal style. His blue eyes looked at Sakura with joy as he put her down.

"Sakura-Chan he's back right? You're going to let him back right?" He asked urgently. She looked solemnly and sat back in her chair. She rubbed her forehead, gently going over her crystal. She looked at Sasuke. He looked back in a reminiscent haze. He knew this was going to be hard.

He was already, wanting to kiss her.

He noticed Naruto was dressed in an ANBU uniform, his fox mask tied to belt loops. Why was Naruto not Hokage instead of Sakura? It was his dream if Sasuke remembered correctly. And it wasn't like Naruto was dead. He was obviously standing right here. He didn't understand it.

If Sakura was stronger than Naruto and that was the reason why, he'd be sure to bend over to her every command. Him and Naruto were tied and destroyed things for the past few fights. If she was stronger than him, she had a power level that went beyond everyone's everywhere.

"Continuing on what we were speaking of Sasuke…," She looked back up at him from her desk, jade green met onyx.

"It means I have to consider it. I can't allow you to just waltz back like nothing happened. You did commit crimes against the village. As you stated you do need a punishment, but the severity of that punishment depends on the word of the Village Council and myself." Sakura stated solemnly. Naruto froze.

"What? But Sakura-Chan he's Sasuke-Teme! Our Teme! He wasn't going to do anything to the village!" Naruto tried to vouch for Sasuke. Sasuke looked down remaining silent. What Sakura said was true. He betrayed the village, joined Akatsuki, and conspired to destroy the village. He looked down. If he hadn't…thought about her so much, he probably would've gone through with it.

Konohamaru walked in holding two bottles of Sake and a cup for the lone drinker in the room. She noticed, and glared.

"Neh? Only two bottles! What is this treachery?" She yelled animatedly. Konohamaru placed the tray on her desk and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. Shizune caught me and said for you to stop acting like Lady Tsunade." He explained. Sakura rolled her eyes and poured. He laughed and Naruto chuckled.

"Well if it makes ya feel better Tsunade was the one who scolded Shizune into giving you a second bottle." He shrugged. Sakura slammed the drink onto her table and smiled seemingly happier that her mentor had her back through thick and thin.

"Thank you Konohamaru. You are relieved of your duties today. Let your sensei know you have a mission." Sakura said handing him a scroll which he took gleefully and ran out the building like a madman. Sasuke looked back to Sakura.

"In my defense Sak—Lady Sakura, the Council as well as the Third Hokage were the conspirators in my family's death. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have gone down the path I did." Sakura nodded seeming to already know this. Sasuke walked up to the desk and Naruto stepped lightly only to be called off by Sakura's hand. It seemed like a defensive gesture and Sasuke noticed it all too much. It kind of hurt to know Naruto felt he would harm Sakura.

After all the fighting they did over her…

"I want them punished. Something. I don't care. Sentence me to death for all I care Sakura, but I want you to at least promise me you'll punish them somehow." He said with desperation and accidently lost her respective prefix in an act of slight begging and anger. She looked down and shook her head not in an answer, but a frustrated way.

"This will be hard, seeing as the Third knew, but I will do my best Sasuke. And I will try to get you back into the village without a death sentence." She said standing.

"Naruto!" She said seriously and with authority. He stood in front of her with Sasuke stepping back.

"The enemy has been taken down. The village is safe thanks to you." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Now we all know you've saved this village more than me. You're dismissed." She said. He shook his head.

"But Sakura-Chan, if I was Hokage I would've never saw that!" He said and looked down. "You're every bit a better Hokage than I would've been." Sakura glared at him and punched him square in the nose.

"Silence! My becoming the Hokage has nothing to do with either one of us being better than the other!" She yelled and then sighed. Naruto came back with a bleeding nose. She stood rather close to him, as a green chakra began to glow from her hands, and the broken nose was beginning to heal. He nodded and smiled, grabbing her waist for a moment before hugging her.

Sasuke watched the small exchange with a rising anger in him.

"I know Sakura-Chan…," He whispered. She pulled away and he bowed taking her hand and kissing it. Her eyes warmed.

"Anyway, Sakura-Chan…I know you'll try your best, but when your meeting with the village council, don't forget to bring up what they did to Sasuke-teme!" He reminded. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"I won't forget Naruto. I need a favor of you before you go though." She said sighing. She looked at Sasuke with an apologetic look and he instantly got the message. He groaned lightly and sighed deeply as Naruto was given his order by a slightly sorry Sakura.

On his way to his prison cells, Sasuke couldn't help but reflect on his meeting with the Hokage.

He knew meeting with the Hokage was going to be hard. He was prepared for that.

He knew seeing her would be harder. He was prepared for that as well.

He was not prepared at all, however, to see her as the Hokage.

_Part 2 – Satisfaction of the Hokage_

He didn't get a word from anyone besides Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo for a week. The four of them shared a fairly roomy cell, and were all a bit worried on what the Hokage would do to them. Even Sasuke showed it slightly, through "what if's" and "she's going to's."

"Hey Sasuke, you seem to know the Hokage…what is she like so I can get on her good side?" Suigetsu asked excitedly. Sasuke glared and grabbed his collar.

"She is a woman to be respected and not with the likes of you!" He yelled.

"Aw but come on!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Suigetsu's head. Juugo rolled his eyes seemingly to already know.

"Wait a minute…you like her!" Suigetsu yelled and pointed. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He immediately got defensive. And Karin went on to attack him.

"What? N-No! Why in the world would you say that?" He growled with a slight redness on his ears and cheeks. Juugo cleared his throat and instantly everyone was quiet. They turned to the cell gates to see a dimly lit Sakura smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"L-Lady Sakura ma'am! H-How long have you been there?" Suigetsu asked with nervousness about himself. She chuckled.

"For a while now. I asked Juugo to remain quiet." Sasuke's heart panged against his chest. He just told Suigetsu he didn't like her…and he had plans to confess his true feelings to her one day. He started banging his head against one of the walls and Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke." She called to him seriously. He walked over to the gate. She lips formed even lines of authority and sincerity.

"Before anything, I want to tell you that happened and see if you're satisfied. If you're not satisfied and you feel animosity still towards the village, I will ask you to, kindly, leave. Should I feel that if you aren't satisfied and you mean harm to the village and its people, you must leave, whether it's willingly, as I said would be your first option, or forcefully which is your second. Are we understood?" She asked. Sasuke nodded remaining silent.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said lowly. He was a bit worried. What if he wasn't satisfied? He knew he would try and get what he wanted, but he didn't want to leave the village. He didn't want to leave her again. However, he didn't want his family's murderers to just get let off with paper cuts either. Her eyes became serious, but full of sorrow and pain. Sasuke's heart dropped.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your traitorous ways against the village and the crimes you have conspired against it have been known throughout the Land of Fire. Today's meeting decided your fate…," She trailed and Sasuke feared the worst. He looked down waiting to her hear that he would be sentenced to life in prison or death. He knew coming back here had that risk, but he had hope in seeing Sakura. Not that he had a feeling she would just let him back in with open arms, he just knew she would be the understanding, and caring person she always had been and would take his side of the story into, at least, _consideration_.

"Your crimes have be—" She was cut off with Naruto stepping between her with a grin.

"Teme! I can't wait 'til you get out! We're gonna have sleepovers, and train and raise our own genin teams and, and, and!" He seemed to get stuck and Sakura slammed her fist onto the top of his head, twitching. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes while she grumbled how much of a baka he Naruto was. She sighed and looked at him with a beautiful smile.

"Your crimes have been absolved Sasuke. You along with your team are accepted back into the village, with two more months of jail time, three years probation, redemption of only your genin status, as well as prohibition of leaving the village for two years. You, as well as your team, are to also be watched closely by anyone I feel comfortable with you. Your only reason of leaving the village shall be should I allow it." She said with a kind smile. He looked down at her before murmuring a small thank you to her. She had to have fought hard for all this to happen. She smiled and looked away, before returning serious.

"As for the Council Members, the final two remaining responsible for the mistreatment of the Uchiha, Koharu and Homura have been relieved of their status and will be thrown in jail for their crimes against the Uchiha clan. This crime against the Uchiha clan, as foreseen by me, was also a crime against the village of Konoha, for innocents were…," She hesitated and looked away from Sasuke. It looked as if she slightly feared his reaction.

"For innocents were sorrowfully slaughtered in the crime's wake. Itachi's innocence and name have been cleared and all has been shared with the rest of the village. The sentences of the Council's members are life in jail, with eligibility for parole in another fifty years. However considering their ages…,"

"They'll die in prison." He whispered. She nodded and looked back up to him to try and study his reaction but was only pulled into a strong hug, with bars pressing against her. She stood there with eyes wide. She could feel his feelings.

He was thankful. And more importantly, he was satisfied. She smiled and slipped her hands through the bars to hug him back. Naruto grinned and joined in. They all pulled away.

"Naruto, take them to minimum security in Cell Block C." Naruto grinned and opened the gate without keys. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" Sakura turned slightly to reveal a smirk, hearing his confused call.

"Just a small test. You passed. Not once did you try and escape. Looks like I can trust you Uchiha." She said cockily and began walking away the click clack of her heels becoming fainter the more Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, staring at the unlocked gate.

_Part 3 – The Hokage and Others_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, the people passing her by either smiled or bowed to her. She nodded. She never truly got used to all the respective attention from everyone in the village, and she could at least count on her friends to treat her as normal old Sakura. She shook her head. She found herself in the training field and already there were Naruto and Sasuke sparring lightly. She smiled.

They were holding back about only five percent of their power. Despite this seemingly small percentage, this was large quantities of power, which would destroy the village if let out. They felt her and both stopped. Naruto grinned and ran up to her. She chuckled as she hugged him back and Sasuke calmly walked up to them.

"Neh, Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?" He asked kindly. Sasuke remained silent.

"I have the rest of the day off. Konohamaru doesn't." She said smirking. Naruto laughed.

"So he's doing your paperwork?" He asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I told him what needed to be done on each page. He needs to learn anyway if he is to become Hokage after me." She said bringing one of her pony tails to the front and picking at whatever split end she had found. Sasuke smirked.

"I suppose he does."

"Ugh. Do you guys mind if I train with you. Being cramped in that office all day has me just begging for someone to hit me already." She said with a growl. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and blushed slightly. He heard something else in her words and cursed himself for thinking negatively.

She was a woman after all, to be respected.

"Neh, Sakura-Chan last time we trained you flicked me in the head like Granny does! That hurts bad!" He cried out. Sakura chuckled.

"Tell you what I'll do it to Sasuke this time." She said smiling. Sasuke scoffed cockily. Sakura smirked at him.

"Now, now Uchiha. I suggest you don't get cocky. You don't know what I'm capable of and I am Hokage after all." She said with a grin. He stopped right in his tracks. She was right. He didn't know what she was capable of.

"Both of us against you Sakura-Chan? Like me and Neji last time?" Naruto asked childishly. She nodded.

"I need an edge." She said looking at her painted green fingernails. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji was a fairly good shinobi as far as he was concerned. She had taken on him and Naruto at once? Did she win? According to Naruto, she flicked him on the head…what did that mean?

They walked into the center of the large training grounds.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Sakura. She shrugged and stood plainly.

"Ready when you are." She waved her hand and closed her eyes. Naruto got into a defensive stance and Sasuke took that as a cue that this was going to begin. Naruto ran as did Sasuke and Sakura only remained there with eyes closed. Sasuke's eyes widened and he hesitated in hitting her. Naruto was the first to swing.

She only dodged it with eyes closed. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was still swinging and she laughed.

"Naruto, all those S-Class missions I send you on, and you're slower than a turtle?" She asked. Sasuke instantly began to attack himself. She chuckled, dodging every single attack with her eyes still closed. Sasuke looked behind her seeing a cloned Naruto in the tree. Naruto and him looked at each other for a split second nodding and began pushing her towards the tree. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how she was doing this.

She wasn't even blocking. She was just dodging.

"Naruto stop holding back will ya?" She asked politely. "You too Sasuke." She said.

They did as she asked, and still did not land a single hit on her. The clone jumped and launched towards her with a fist raised. She ducked a unison hit they almost landed on her and then back flipped high in the air, making Naruto get hit by his own clone and Sasuke just barely escaped a full on body slam by the clone as well.

Sakura landed and smirked opening her eyes.

"Come on boys, it's like you're not even trying. And I'm wearing two inch heels. Do you know how hard that is?" She taunted. Sasuke activated his sharigan and ran at her, Naruto following behind him. Sasuke however couldn't help but feel a strong attraction towards her.

She was rather…sexy, when she wasn't trying.

She ran at them, and began to block and dodge and swing at them as well. The battle went on like this for an hour. Sasuke, and Naruto hadn't landed one hit on her and Sakura had landed a hit on one or two of them.

"Naruto what is with you?" She asked seriously. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I don't want to accidently hit you Sakura-Chan." Sakura smiled gently, kicking Sasuke's hand up to the air to stop him from hitting her, and pushing Naruto's hands into the floor to pin him. Sauske's eyes widened. This position caused her legs to be split in the air, and a hand on the ground against Naruto's. Sakura looked up at him and smirked.

"You know Sasuke, I figured you killing Itachi and all that time with Orochimaru would've made you a way stronger opponent than what you're showing me now. Are you still holding back like Naruto?" She asked. He nodded, and used his open hand to try and punch her which she blocked calmly with her other hand.

"I don't want to hit you." He murmured. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Sasuke's hand, along with the rest of him away and stood fully letting Naruto go. She crossed her arms.

"If you guys aren't going to be serious, I might as well go home and sleep." She angrily scoffed and began to turn and walk away. That is until she was stopped.

A gloved hand was wrapped around her ankle from underneath her. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei…you going to join this?" He pulled her under and stood up top. She chuckled, understanding as Naruto and Sasuke smirked themselves.

"Ah I see. Naruto knew that if I were to go to my full potential I would've found Kakashi. Smart." She said but was enveloped by smoke.

"But I knew he was here already." She said standing behind Naruto and Sasuke. A kunai held at both their necks from around their shoulders. Kakashi ran, throwing daggers at her forcing her to me.

"Three on one now? Can she really handle that?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"She can tie with me at my full potential of course she can handle the three of us at once." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his new found information. She could _tie_ it with Naruto when going at her fullest. And while it still brought question as to how exactly she became Hokage, the answer didn't truly matter at least for the moment. He ran first and swung, and she blocked and dodged. Then Kakashi and Naruto joined in, and it she was not even touched.

That is until Kakashi, pointed a dagger, causing her to move back and her cheek was smashed by Naruto's fist. She grunted and was sent to the floor a few feet away. Naruto seemed calm while Sasuke felt an urge over come him. He wanted to go over to her and help her up. Kakashi himself seemed almost nonchalant.

She began to stand and wiped blood from her lip. She grinned.

"Now it's getting interesting." Naruto gave a fox grin that matched hers, and fist pumped into the air.

"I'll get the best you yet Sakura-Chan!" She stood fully and her eyes became serious. Sasuke's stomach grew uneasy. That look in her eyes was too unfamiliar, too intense to be anything good; at least for them. Sasuke could see the fire, and adrenaline, and pure excitement in her eyes, all wrapped up in calculating plots of destruction on their bodies.

In other words, Sasuke could only conclude, she was ready to kick their asses.

She ran at a speed he had never seen before. First she started with Naruto, while blocking Sasuke's punch and moving it aside, she acted like she was going to uppercut him, but instead as Naruto got ready to block, lifted her leg and wrapped it around his neck in a vice grip that slammed him into the ground, locking him in with her other leg. She was laid out now, in a purified glory, that smelled of roses and soon to be destruction.

And she did just that. As Kakashi and Sasuke ran to Naruto's aid, she slammed her right fist, lightly, against the ground, and the earth shattered, and Sasuke felt himself get thrown back by some kind of shockwave.

Naruto struggled against her leg, grabbed at her thigh to pry it apart. She stared down at him with a smirk and squeezed until he was somewhat out of air.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. She let go, back-rolling onto her feet as Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the exhaling Naruto, who still lied on his back. Sakura stared with a satisfaction in her eyes, and looked at her nails.

"Sakura what is with you!" Sasuke yelled in seriousness. Sakura smirked.

"One: he wouldn't have died. And two: I have tricks of my own ya know." She said and crouched and gave a powerful leap. Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked up but it was too late. A second Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's stomach after a slightly long freefall towards them, and Kakashi and Sasuke were sent harder backwards an earthquake separating them, both of them slamming through trees and landing in craters. Sakura chuckled and looked at Naruto.

"That was way too easy. Whatcha planning?" She asked him after landing a top an upward rock she had created. She crouched on it, with a smile. After the wind that had been knocked out of him for sometime came back, Naruto shakily stood clutching to his stomach with a smile.

"Hehe…you just know me too well huh Sakura-Chan?" She chuckled at his statement.

"Yep. Now, what you got for me?"

"This!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and Sakura turned just in time for part of her vest and a little bit of skin to be cut by his blade. Sakura's eyes widened, as a hundred Naruto's appeared as she jumped off the rock, flicking Sasuke in the head and onto the ground. Naruto's lunged at all different corners around her and she began her fight, occasionally Sasuke coming in, as well as the real Naruto and Kakashi. After two hours of punching and kicking at them Sakura back smacked a final clone only to find herself surrounded by two chidori's and rasengan. She stopped assessing if she could get out and smiled.

"I guess that's enough for today." She said raising her hands in surrender. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But…you can get out of this. Why are you throwing in the towel?" Sakura shook her head.

"Actually Naruto, I can't." She said knowingly. She looked at him.

"Sasuke's chidori can travel if he allows it, along with Kakashi's. Now it wouldn't be a problem if it was just Kakashi, I wouldn't mind a risk. But getting hit by two chidoris, I don't think I can survive like you could Naruto. I may be strong, determined, and willing for anything, but not stupid." She said smiling in defeat. Naruto frowned but nodded nonetheless.

"If you say so Sakura-Chan." He said with a small resentment. She began to walk away with a stretch and yawn. Sasuke walked up to catch her.

"Where you off to?" She looked at him quizzically, but smiled nonetheless.

"Home. I need a shower and hopefully bed, unless I'm called for an emergency." She explained. Sasuke nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mind if I walk you home?" She shook her head and waved it off.

"You don't have to, but if you'd truly like to, you're welcomed." She said smiling and already walking. She looked back at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oi, you two have a mission. Scrolls and information on where and what's going on are already at your homes." She said and continued when they both disappeared.

The walk to her home was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. One they both enjoyed equally. And once they reached her home, Sasuke realized it was the same as the one she grew up in. She smiled at him and pressed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for walking me. I enjoyed your company. It was nice not hearing Naruto yelling over things for once while walking home." She joked. Sasuke chuckled and nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"No problem Lady Hokage." He bowed slightly. She stopped him from bowing fully and smiled.

"Sasuke…you are an old and dear friend to me. Like most people in this village who aren't ANBU, foreign, or officials, please, just call me Sakura like the good old days." She said with kind reminiscent smile. He grabbed her hand gently not understanding why he left her for eight years.

"I…just want to show you that I have the utmost respect for you, and I don't want you to regret letting me back into the village. I also wanted to show you I've changed and that I—" She called him off with her hand. He was surprised he simply stopped. She must've been born with authority, despite him not really seeing it when they were younger. Her eyes showed a saddened aura and her smile worsened it. She was thinking about that day. She was thinking of what he did to her.

"Sasuke…the past is the past. I have put it behind me. You're heart was corrupted by those more corrupted then you, so I don't blame you for what happened or the path you went down." She smiled again, with a glowing illumination.

"Let's just bury it behind us and move on. Okay?" She said as she began to open her house door. He nodded understandingly. She was going to walk in, until a hawk landed on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

"Neh? What now?" She growled and took out the message from its leg. Reading it her eyes became serious, and she sighed, closing the door and locking it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I, apparently, have a meeting to attend to. The other Kages' want to question me about the 'wrongful' punishment of Kohura and Homura. All this, despite my evidence of inquiry into their role in the Uchiha Massacre. Now I have to travel all the way to the Sand Village." She scowled and began to quickly walk. Sasuke followed her.

"Hokage-Sama, allow me to accompany you." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Only ANBU is allowed to accompany the Hokage in such endeavors." She said uncertainly. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What they are inquiring you about, you did for me Sakura. It is my turn to repay you not only by giving them my word on the massacre, but by giving my life to you as any shinobi should for the Hokage." Sakura shook her head with a chuckle.

"You have it a bit mixed up Sasuke." She said with a sheepish smile. "As Hokage, I am supposed to protect you. Not the other way around and I am going to do so."

"And as your devoted shinobi, I am to serve under you, for you." Sasuke countered. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but shut it in defeat with a giggle. Sasuke smirked. She looked up back at him, taking note of how tall he was and nodded.

"We leave in five. Get your things and be at the gates." She commanded. Sasuke smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke after bowing to her.

_Part 4 – The Inquiry_

He was rather surprised she was actually ready in five minutes and at the gates before him. Even Naruto was there in his ANBU uniform, with Kakashi, with his wolf mask on.

"Neh, can't they come here if its an inquiry on you." Sakura shook her head.

"Its all of the Kage's. We're going to meet at a place where we are in short distance of all our villages. It's actually how each one, besides the Sound, is about two days away. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"I'll do as you ask Sakura-Chan."

"What are your objectives?" Sakura asked him walked towards the gates. Naruto literally stood at attention.

"To take care of the village while our Hokage is away ma'am." Sakura smiled and waved Sasuke over. He walked to her side.

And they were off. They did six hours of traveling together, catching up, and telling each other's advancements in their training. She smiled. Sasuke looked down.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, it seems like a rather sensitive topic whenever it comes up, how did you become Hokage?" He asked. She saddened, and looked away. She looked ahead with seriousness, and continued.

"It was about two years ago." She said with solemn in her voice.

"Lady Tsunade was announcing her resigning of Hokage, and was going to elect Naruto as the new Hokage. But…things just didn't go as planned. I was going to be an ANBU team captain until the village went into a slight uproar." She continued.

"About what?" She sighed.

"According to them and more or less, thanks to Tsunade's show of tactical thinking, they didn't think he was tactical enough for the village, and in the midst of it all, someone, I don't know who, said my name. They realized I was smart and strategic, and most importantly, just about as strong as Naruto. It was stupid if you ask me, but in the end I was going to decline. Hokage was Naruto's dream, not mine and I wasn't going to take away everything he worked so hard for." She trailed off.

"Lady Tsunade knew that the village wouldn't rest until they had proof one of us was capable of protecting the village fully since they still had doubts in my strength, and me and Naruto were forced to fight each other to our limits in front of them all in the Chunin arena. We were tied, but in the end, Naruto slipped, or I think he purposely did, and I punched him. He fell to the floor and that was where Konoha made their decision. I was, again, going to decline, but Naruto came up to me after the fight when we were both getting treated for our wounds." She looked down.

"He said…if the village wouldn't accept him, like he knew they wouldn't, he would very much rather have someone he trusted as Hokage, and he couldn't ask for anything more if I were Hokage." She ended the story.

"You think he gave up for once?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Naruto may not be the most strategic of people when it came down to a fight, but he had perfect balance, and not to mention he knew my weaknesses. There was no way he all of a sudden became a klutz and my fist, just luckily, rammed into his face." She said.

"It wasn't fair. Naruto may be one to jump head first into something without thinking, but he would always fix his mistakes. That or he would've at least talked to me and I would have guided him. They didn't even give him a chance." Sasuke looked at her.

"I know what you mean…," She wiped a tear away but smiled.

"I am a little honored though. Naruto practically gave me his blessing. And if anything my goal is to be the great Hokage I know he would be, and someday pass to him my own legacy, if Konohamaru allows me to." She grinned. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together.

"Sakura you don't mean you're going to…" Sakura laughed.

"No, I'm not going to purposely die. Maybe retire early, and hand my role to Naruto…and then it'll be Konohamaru's turn and so on so forth." She landed. Sasuke did so with her.

"When Konoha chose me as Hokage, I chose to give Naruto my own life's promise, just like he did to me. I will fulfill it even if I die trying." Sakura said clenching her hand into fist with a determined smile. Sasuke stared at her and couldn't help but feel admiration. It was until.

"You admire him don't you…," He said solemnly, head and eyes downcast.

"Yeah. I do. And in all the things he's done for me, I want to repay him." She said with a smile. Sasuke looked at her.

"Do you…love him?" Her eyes widened and she choked on her own spit.

"Love? Like Love, love? No. I mean I love him in a close brother like way, but relationship wise no. Besides he's with Hinata. What would he need to be with me for?" She said sighing and shaking her head.

"Besides, as Hokage, I'm not too sure I'll be meeting or falling in love with someone anytime soon…," She said shrugging and looking around. "This way." She said and she pushed between bushes and entered an area shaped in a circle where the other Hokage's stood around aligned with the direction their village was in, so if they heard anything, they could turn instantly, and run back. She smiled at Gaara who stood beside her.

"Hey Gaara."

"They're idiots for wanting inquiry." He stated out loud. The rest glared at him. Sakura shook her head and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's fine. I don't mind explaining anything."

_Part 5 – The Power of a Kage_

"What is so hard to understand? Their acts against the Uchiha clan were acts against innocents of the village, not all of them were conspiring to overtake it!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's eyes were dangerously close to activating the Sharigan. The other Kage's were disapproving of Sakura's decision to punish the Council members.

"The bottom line is there were of that council for years! Before you, before Tsunade, during Yondaime—" Raikage was immediately silenced.

"And even so crimes against the village and its people are punishable whether you are a council member of forty years or even the Hokage, you are to take responsibility for your crimes!" Sakura yelled. Gaara grabbed her shoulder to calm her before speaking.

"I agree with Hokage-sama. I'm sure not all of the Uchiha agreed with the coup."

"Just look at Itachi Uchiha. He was a pacifist and he himself disagreed with the coup." Sakura growled. She then pointed straight at Sasuke.

"This man right here didn't even know of it! I don't care if he was seven at the time, if you were in a clan that was going to destroy the village you lived in, wouldn't you tell your children? Wouldn't you breed your child to hate that village? Obviously they did not do so! While his father may have been leading this coup, Sasuke would've learned this hatred from his mother, and guess what? He learned nothing! He knew nothing until he was unjustly told." Sakura yelled. The other Kage's remained quiet.

"I would bring my son to hate the village." Mizukage whispered. Raikage's eyes widened.

"Are you mad, Mizukage-sama?" He yelled.

"Shut up Raikage! This is all due to you trying to compensate for you lack of power compared to some of us." Tsuchikage growled. The Raikage stomped his foot, and punched his fist in the direction of the other Kage.

"If you wish to try it out then let's see who's stronger! You or me old man?" He yelled.

"You aren't too young yourself." Mizukage rolled her eyes.

"If he wishes to test the power of the Raikage, then let him have it Mizukage." He yelled. Sakura sighed.

"Enough!" Sakura yelled, her voice overpowering the other's, and they all fell silent.

"The power of a Kage does not matter. We are all strong and we all have our weaknesses. Let's just focus with the matter at hand!" She growled. Tsuchikage cleared his throat with a nod. Mizukage began to look at her fingernails and Raikage scoffed.

"Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, do you truly believe that some innocents were slaughtered." Sakura and Gaara nodded at the Tsuchikage's question.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Listen, I understand your concern. Too much power possibly coming into my hands but I do not crave to become a dictator. My primary mission is to protect my village as it is with you all." She said.

"My punishing of those council members was my assurance that nothing like the Uchiha massacre was to ever happen again. Corruption will not stand in the village of Konoha and nor should it in any of the other villages. The true power of a Kage is just that. To protect its people efficiently and constantly no matter what the cost may be." Sakura said determinedly. Sasuke looked at her with a heartfelt smile.

"And I know you would all do the same. How do I know, because _that_ is the power of a Kage, with it be Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, or Hokage, it is our purpose." Sakura ended. The others looked at each other in a silent thought and conversation. Mizukage stepped forward.

"I approve."

"I approve." Tsuchikage proclaimed.

"I already approved unlike the rest of these idiots." Gaara rolled his eyes. They glared.

"Raikage-sama?" Sakura asked. The man stood quiet and glared.

"I've never truly liked the Leaf Village…but I will respect your will to protect your village. I approve. But don't think this settles anything between us." He growled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"This was no peace treaty. Konoha hasn't forgotten your theft of our scrolls despite getting them back each time you tried to take them." The Raikage glared and stepped up to her, his large frame almost seeming to overpower theirs but she did not falter. Sasuke immediately stepped in between them and that is when the Raikage's ninja brought out his weapon.

"You will not disrespect the Raikage!" He yelled. Sasuke brought out his sword.

"Now now, enough. Let us just go to our villages. The dispute has been settled, and now we must return." Mizukage said to calm them down. Gaara looked at Sakura sending her a silent message to destroy the Raikage but she shook her head. The Ninja with the Raikage was beginning to take a battle stance and Tsuchikage was rubbing his forehead. Mizukage was shaking her head at Sakura.

The Hokage sighed.

"Sasuke, stand down." She commanded. He turned slightly.

"But Hokage-sama…," He stopped watching her nod and turned slightly back towards the village. After glaring hardly at the Raikage she scoffed.

"Stand down and let's go. While I left the village in capable hands, I will not stay away from it any longer." She said once more. Sasuke sheathed his sword and glared at the Raikage again. He turned and began to by Sakura's side.

"See you later Gaara!" She said cheerfully. Gaara smirked seeing the Raikage steam that she was unaffected by him.

"Yeah. See you Sakura."

_Part 6 – In Love with the Hokage_

"You fought really hard for me these last few months Sakura. Thank you." Sasuke said, walking her to the front door of her home again. She waved her hand and smiled.

"Eh. People are just idiots that make stupid decisions that turn into dire consequences that affect the ones who were never involved in the first place. And in the end the ones that were never involved end up fixes what was wrong. That's all. Don't worry about it. My job is to fight for everyone in this village anyway." She shrugged and began to unlock her door. Naruto told her he would take care of the rest of the work for the rest of the day, and she could go home and rest. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah…I guess." He whispered.

"Want to come in for some quick tea?" She asked politely. He nodded.

"Sure."

And the two walked in, taking off their shoes and then walking into the kitchen. She smiled and poured the already made tea.

"Here ya go."

"Taste good. Is it jade?" She nodded.

"I didn't know you knew your tea Sasuke." She said interested. He chuckled and sipped. The rest of the time was spent in a comfortable silence, and Sakura looked out the window.

"Sakura…I wanted to ask…" Sasuke said hesitantly, washing his own cup. She looked at him.

"What's up?"

He got a little closer to her.

"Sakura…Do you…still love me?" He whispered the rest but she heard it all. She looked down sadly and he looked at her.

"Sasuke I don't know. I really haven't had the time to think about that anyway." She said. He grabbed her hand.

"What do you say now?" He asked.

"I need to know." He whispered getting closer. She stared at his face just centimeters away from hers. Her eyes grew half lidded.

"I…I think I…" She was stopped with a kiss, and her waist was held tightly in colossal arms around her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and she was placed on her kitchen counter. She pulled away almost instantly.

"Sasuke wait." She whispered with a smile. He pulled off her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. She smiled at his nervous and upset stature.

"Sasuke…" She walked up to him and placed her hands against his chest. He stared into her eyes with an apologetic look. She caressed his face and smiled kissing his lips as gently possible.

"As Hokage, as a shinobi, I am to know, and read through my enemy as well as my allies. The moment you stepped into my office I saw you Sasuke." She hugged him close and he smiled, hugging her closer.

"I love you too." She whispered and kissed him.

_Epilogue – The Love of a Hokage_

Sakura sighed as she continued with paperwork. Send this ninja here, give this one vacation, send more to help that one and heal one more. She rubbed her forehead, again going gently over her crystal. She rubbed her red lips against each other and again watched as her office doors were kicked in. She twitched.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE BACK!" Naruto screamed. Sakura glared dangerously and stood.

"Naruto…THAT DOOR WAS JUST FIXED FROM LAST WEEK!" She screamed and heaved in and out angrily. Naruto stood back with fear and dropped to his knees with a calming gesture.

"Neh, neh, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I didn't mean to I was just excited to come and see you that's all." He said nervously. A grunt was heard and a low, grumbled idiot was heard from the man next to him. Sakura sighed and blew a misplaced piece of her bang to its proper place.

"Shizune's going to be pissed." She whispered and sat back down.

"Wait but Sakura-Chan I wasn't here last week…why were the doors broken again?" Sakura shook her head at and waved him off.

"Eh…Suigetsu was being an idiot, so I threw him through them. Don't worry about it. Mission report." She commanded. Naruto stood with Sasuke beside him.

"It was a success. The Akatsuki informant was taken down and apprehended, we also intercepted that they are trying to reanimate some old Akatsuki members." Sasuke said after taking off his dragon ANBU mask. Sakura nodded and turned her chair.

"It'll be the War all over again…," Sakura sighed and stood turning to the windows.

"I must warn the others. You are dismissed. Both of you have a three week vacation." She said with a smile. Naruto cheered and instantly ran out of the office screaming something of Hinata and ramen. She chuckled and looked at Sasuke.

"How are you?" He asked hugging her. She smiled.

"Fine. Tomorrow you make your third year back in the village. I figured you and I do a little something special." She said kissing him on the cheek. He shook his head and kissed her hand with a nod.

"Right. Fine by me. You gave me nothing to do tomorrow." Sakura chuckled and a knock was heard on the wall of the office. There in the opening stood a Kumogakure ninja. Sakura's eyes grew serious. Sasuke got in front of Sakura and stood in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's fine. Come in." She said kindly and sat at her desk. The ninja shyly walked in and placed a note on her desk.

"This is for you Hokage-sama, it is from Raikage-sama." He said. Sakura opened the note and raised her eyebrow.

"An apology? For what?" She asked him. The young ninja shrugged but respectfully bowed to her.

"I am uncertain, but he does request a peace as well as your best Shinobi. He fears we may enter war." Sakura's eyebrows narrowed and she began writing a knew scroll, handing it to the young ninja. She stared into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he was ready to plead her.

"Tell him they will be there in four days. My best men have already been sent on missions or leave. If the situation is truly dire head back here immediately and I'll be sure to send them all right away. Tell him apology accepted." She smiled. The teen ninja smiled and ran out the office as quickly as he could. Sasuke looked at her with a smile.

"You're awfully forgiving." Sakura smirked.

"Yep. Now I can rub this in his face." She laughed and looked up at him.

"So devious." He shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun, let Naruto know he might have to go to Kumogakure along with you, Neji Hyuuga, Sai, and Rock Lee." She said and he nodded beginning to walk out.

"Uchiha!" She called and stood. He turned.

"I love you." She grinned. He smirked.

"I love you too Uchiha." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's Hokage to you mister!" She growled. He smirked and nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." And he bowed to her and left. She walked to the roof, and looked over the village with a smile. Sasuke looked up to her himself watching as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind.

The love of the Hokage was not only with him, but the village, and he knew it always would be.


	62. 63: In Sickness and In Health

_**THIS ONE! Is dedicated and has been requested by Kiyomi Inuzuka! Thank you Kiyomi for trusting me with such an idea and I hope it is to your liking! **_

_**PEOPLE! Should you want to read something I have yet to think of, you may send me request just as Kiyomi did! ^.^ It Is no problem at all. I won't mind. If anything it helps! SO! THANK KIYOMI! **_

_**Kiyomi's Idea - Written by me. Don't go crazy saying I copied. I gave her credit. So silence burners! Anyway...**_

* * *

_-In Sickness and In Health_

Sasuke stared at the ground of the red bridge he and the team often met up at now. His onyx eyes and handsome face turned to see Naruto walking up, a cheerful grin on his whiskered face, and blue eyes covered behind tightly shut lids in excitement of another day with the "team" being "back together". Sasuke scoffed and looked away to the river the bridge stood on. They weren't a team. He didn't even want to be here.

But he came back…and for a reason he both was and _wasn't_ too sure why.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! Ready for another day of training? Or hell maybe a mission neh!" The blond friend excitedly began jumping around. As far as Sasuke was concerned, his seven year absence hadn't changed Naruto in the slightest bit. Despite what Kakashi told him, Sasuke didn't see the seriousness, the sadness, nor did he see pure anger and hatred Naruto was suppose to have for him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi had told him a lot of things he wish not to hear of.

"Shut up Dobe. We'll most likely be training. I'm not allowed out of the village. Tsunade specifically said that last mission was the last until my probation was over." Sasuke scoffed. In that instant Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, a smile evidently behind his mask due to the wrinkling of his exposed eye.

"Guess what Sasuke! Tsunade has said you are allowed out of the village so long as you are with anyone of Team Seven! We have a mission finally!" He said and Naruto cheered. Sasuke crossed his arms a content look on his face as he nodded, standing corrected.

"In your face Teme! IN YOUR FACE!" Naruto yelled over and over. Sasuke growled.

"I'm gonna give you a fist to your face if you don't quit it!" Sasuke said between gritted teeth. Naruto smirked at him.

"Bring it on Teme! I'm way stronger than you anyway." Naruto scoffed. Sasuke glared and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Don't test me Dobe." Naruto chuckled and was about to retort until Kakashi pulled them apart.

"That is enough you two. We don't necessarily have time for that. Our mission is in another few minutes, and I just realized we are missing Sakura. Did she get back from her mission the other day Naruto?" Naruto looked up, a rather daft looking thinking look on his face. One blond eyebrow raised and his eyes holding slight recollection of the pinknette. Sasuke glared at the hearing of her name.

A seething anger grew in him.

"Uh, she came and saw me so yeah! She did!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi nodded.

"Then off to pick her up we go I guess."

Arriving at the residence Sakura lived seemed so comfortable for the three. It was as if they belonged here. All three of them. Including Sasuke. He could remember walking her home when Naruto would split with them since their homes were in distance of each other. She would smile and (after her fan-girlishness died away) she would turn and genuinely smile, and wave him goodbye while he stood a little away from her door. He would nod her in and she would walk inside.

Sasuke looked down. Naruto ran up to the door banging like a mad man.

"SAKURA-CHAN I'M HOME! LET ME IN!" He yelled. Sasuke scowled murmuring how no one would ever want to live with the idiot. But, according to Naruto himself, he spent most of his time here in Sakura's house, or with Hinata; helping her to "boost her confidence" he said. With Sakura, he didn't mention anything but would always nervously laugh and say _'Doing what best friends do!' _Sasuke glared all the time.

He really wondered what _best friends_ did.

After quite some time of Naruto's continued banging, and silence coming from the house, the team seven boys were beginning to think their pink haired teammate wasn't home. They had stood there for almost ten minutes without a single sign of life from the home.

"She's not home…," Naruto said disappointedly with teary eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke said with a voice irritated by a thousand nuisances. Pushing his hands into his pockets he looked at Kakashi.

"Can't we just do the mission without her?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"We need our medic." Kakashi explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned.

"Well she isn't anywhere to be found. I say we just get go—" He was cut off by the squeaking open of a door. The three turned back around to see the door slightly ajar, and Sakura leaning against the frame, largely cut, and with many needles in parts of her body. She still had her ANBU uniform on.

"S-Sorry guys…I was asleep and I didn't hear the door…or Naruto." She said with a smile. The three stared in shock as she pulled out another needle. She breathed heavily.

"I sent a messenger bird to Tsunade telling her I was still healing and couldn't make it to training today…what's going on?" She noticed Naruto with a wide eyed look, Kakashi with a slightly angered look, and Sasuke, glaring deadly at her.

"S-Sakura-Chan you weren't like that when I saw you." She waved her hand.

"I'm fine. I used a gen jutsu so you wouldn't freak like you are going to…now." And just as Sakura had cued…

"WHO THE HECK DID THAT TO YOU SAKURA-CHAN!? I'LL KILL 'EM I'LL KILL 'EM!" Naruto screamed. Sakura smiled and sighed.

"So I'm guessing we're not training today, we have a mission." Sakura inquired towards Kakashi. The Silver Fang nodded with a forced smile, despite his anger boiling inside him. His student should never look that way, most importantly, his student, _Sakura_ shouldn't look that way.

And Sasuke, was angry.

"Yes. However if you aren't well…," Kakashi trailed before Sakura stood fully and walked out closing her door.

"Eh…let's go I'm fine. I'll heal on the way!" She said happily. Like nothing was wrong. It didn't matter that she was hurt. Sasuke glared at her and turned away. She was an idiot like Naruto. A reckless moron, to be hurt, and her body marred in such a way. It angered him. Her obliviousness angered him. He hated her.

He _hated_ her.

She however seemed not to care anymore and actually ran ahead of them. Past the village gates they went and into the trees the four hopped. Sakura picking at the needles away and grinning nonetheless.

And Sasuke hated her.

Sasuke watched her meditating by the campfire. Naruto and Kakashi were out getting firewood and it was just them, alone, together. And all he did was stare. And he hated staring at her. It felt like a crime. A secret crime to himself. He wasn't supposed to stare, watching the calmness of her beautiful face, or the way her short hair would flow with the momentary winds passing by every few minutes. He wasn't supposed to watch as her chest heaved up and down, watch her slender hands as one cradled the other. He glared at her.

"Would you stop that?" Sasuke scowled at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him obliviously. He scowled more.

"Stop what Sasuke?" She said leaving out the suffix as she had ever since his return a year ago. He glared.

"Stop being annoying." He stated looking at the fire. It was her turn for her to glare at him. Green eyes turned fierce, and hardened with a slightly confused anger. She had truly done nothing and yet she was the cause of irritation.

"What am I doing, that is so annoying to you?" She asked with a distraught and disbelieving look on her face.

"You're being a nuisance."

"I don't understand how?"

"You're too much of an idiot to know." He scoffed. And she glared.

"All I've been doing is meditating…jerk." She said quietly before closing her eyes again. He sighed in annoyance and glared at her. She opened her eyes again and sighed, a sad smile reaching her features as she stared at him. It was a look of sadness, pity, and hurt. And he hated it. He hated her.

"You know Sasuke…sometimes…I think the only reason you act like you hate me, is because you hate yourself for doing everything you did to me." She said. Little did she know, she was, somewhat, right on the money.

"I could care less about you or our past. I regret nothing and everything I did was all because of those disgraceful dogs of the Konoha council." He spat. Sakura looked down with a sigh.

"What more do you want Sasuke? Two are dead, the other two are in jail, what more could you possibly want?" She said with a look of shame; upon him. She was ashamed of him, ashamed to have known him, ashamed to say, she knew him. He glared at her but remained silent to her question.

"It is none of your damn business what I want. All you are, all you were was a fan girl, and even now when you have only microscopic portions of your dignity back it's none of your business." She looked down.

"I did come out of that you know, unlike others." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So says the girl crying when she saw me in the Hospital bed." Her eyes widened at his statement. She glared.

"Those were genuine tears. I was happy you returned. Now I'm not so sure." She said angrily and stood up.

"Don't hurt yourself. I'm not going to come and save you princess." Sasuke scowled at her. He got the finger, and her back walking away from him.

"Whatever Sasuke." She said simply, before walking off, this time his name filled with a menacing anger of tone. He watched her go. And still with her presence gone just as he wished, she was still a nuisance. She was an angering, hateful, disruptive nuisance, controlling and captivating his mind and thoughts.

And he hated her.

He stood. She was still wounded and it was best that he watched over her. At least from afar. At _least_ where she couldn't see or catch him. Hopping silently through the trees, he searched for her recuperating chakra, and stopped, when he found her meditating at the middle of a pond. And he stared. He committed his crime.

He stared at her flawless beauty, and his chest ached with…anger.

In his moment of genuine hatred, he accidently set off his sharigan, and when he did his eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. He looked straight at her.

Her chakra…it was fluctuating. The more she mediated it would rise, but when she opened her eyes to look around just as she did every ten minutes or so to check her surroundings, it would drop, very slowly, but it dropped. He glared but later shook it off.

It was probably her, using her chakra, to heal herself. Yes of course. She was a medic, and he couldn't deny that she was a damn good medic. Rumor had it she had surpassed Tsunade herself. Sasuke looked away. She was…capable, of protecting and taking care of herself. She had shown it to him before. If anything, he was the one who needed saving that one mission six months back. She was the only one standing, he was badly injured, and Naruto was out like a light. She defeated the enemy single handedly, and then went on to use the rest of her chakra to heal him and Naruto; and still had enough chakra to speedily carry both of them home.

And it angered him.

The way her ungloved hands felt on his cut chest, and the way the green glow shined on her beautiful porcelain skin, and complemented her concentrated eyes, and her pink hair occasionally falling into her face. Sasuke glared and looked at her at the middle of the pond again.

And he hated her.

The next day was there was something different. Sasuke Uchiha knew…_almost _everything about everyone and in his experience of Sakura and Naruto, Naruto was usually the very last to awaken. And even before on that mission six months ago, she was second to awaken, and Naruto was last. But this time, she awoke last. As a matter of fact, she didn't awake herself, Naruto went inside her tent and had to awaken her. And it took him a few tries to do so.

And when she came out she seemed a bit weakened.

"Neh Sakura-Chan, are you okay? You look…," He trailed watching as she waved it off.

"I'm fine Naruto. I'm…just feeling a little under the weather." She excused. Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Sakura was not one to get sick. Through reckless endangerment to herself to protect her teammates, yes, she would get hurt, but sickness would never touch her. It never had touched her. In retrospect, _Sasuke_ was more likely to get sick than Sakura. Her immune system was practically legendary, and never had she been in the hospital or stayed home due to sickness.

"Well if you say so!" Naruto said hesitantly, but grinned nonetheless. Sasuke glared at Naruto calling him an idiot in his mind. Kakashi called out from a tree branch.

"Yo, if we want to track that scroll, we better get a move on." Kakashi said, turning to begin to be on his way. Sakura was the first to jump up with Naruto and Sasuke following. And on the way Sasuke watched her. She would occasionally and secretively wince, and her eyes would show slight signs of pain, and she would grab her stomach as if it were going to implode. Sasuke activated his sharigan and glared with even more hate.

Her chakra was beyond low; it was almost depleted.

"Kakashi we should stop." Sasuke immediately said. Sakura and the other two stopped and stared at Sasuke from separate branches, Sakura the farthest, Kakashi the closest. The older man looked at Sasuke quizzically seeing the red eyes of the last Uchiha glaring at Sakura.

"Sakura is not well. Her chakra his almost depleted." Sasuke pointed out bluntly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. And so what if my chakra is almost depleted, we've been traveling almost non-stop and I was only home for twelve hours until I had to leave again." Sasuke glared at her statement. She was trying to veer the attention off her, trying to not be a nuisance. But the more she did that the more she was. He couldn't ignore her pain, and the fact that this could jeopardize her…and this mission…was reason enough to point it out.

"Kakashi you have the Sharigan. You know damn well she's not well." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

"But she has a point Sasuke…," Sasuke scowled cutting his former teacher off before he could say anything else.

"You, me, and Naruto all know that twelve hours of being home, and most of the night just _meditating_ is enough for her to have her chakra levels at almost maximum. Don't ignore her just because she's being an idiot about her own damn health." Sasuke almost yelled but was able to repress his voice into one seethed behind gritted teeth. Sakura glared and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me but I think I know more about myself than you!" Sakura scowled at him. Sasuke was instantly in her face and on the same branch, but she never faltered. She stood her ground.

"Oh really? Then if you knew yourself more than I do, you'd realize that last night, your chakra was fluctuating. Each time you broke out of meditation it would fall back down, am I right?" He scowled at her. She let her eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist roughly.

"And for the entire time we've been traveling, you've been in pain!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared.

"Hey Teme! Don't grab her like that!" Naruto yelled at him. Sakura snatched her hand away glaring at him.

"Sasuke calm down. Sakura is this true? If so, I urge that you go back home or do something about it yourself. If you aren't well, we don't want you hurt or jeopardizing the mission." She sighed to calm herself and her eyes turned stone.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am fine. Sasuke, for whatever reason, is overreacting. I'm not in pain and yes my chakra levels are low, but I haven't had the efficient time to recuperate. Just because I have outstanding chakra control, doesn't mean I'll regain it in the course of a couple of hours." Sakura said her voice calculating and vindictive. A tone she always had to throw off anyone who questioned her. Kakashi stared into her eyes, and soon nodded.

"Very well. Let us continue. But Sakura, I want you to slow your pace. You may not be in pain, but like Sasuke said, you're chakra is rather low…," He said. Sasuke glared at him, his sharigan swirling in anger and he took off.

She was an idiot, Kakashi was an idiot, Naruto was an idiot, they were all _idiots._

The four of them landed sure enough where the rouge ninja with the scroll was last said to hang around.

"Alright everyone, look for any clues as to the scroll holder's whereabouts." He commanded. All of them began to look around, on the floor, on the trees, all within a five mile radius of each other in pairs of two.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent as they looked around.

"Why would you tell that bullshitted lie to Kakashi?" Sasuke scowled when everyone else was out of ear shot. She glared at him with a fire so fierce it could burn him if she had the power to. She got into his face her anger piercing his very soul.

"Why would you tell him that I'm not well, when I am perfectly fine?" She growled and Sasuke glared at her just as harshly as she was glaring at him.

"Because you are weak and I can see it! So stop being a moron because I know you can feel your own damn weakness!" Sasuke yelled. Her eyes widened and filled with hurt, but all he could feel was his boiling anger. She was oblivious and idiotic, and stupid and endangering herself, and was ignoring the fact that she could very well die if she were in a fight and couldn't use her chakra.

"You're weak and you being weak can jeopardize this team and this mission! And you know what? Me, Naruto and Kakashi can't always come to your rescue while all you do is sit down and be a damsel in distress! For all I care, you're better off dead than a part of this team!" Sasuke yelled and instantly he shut his mouth. The tears welded into her eyes threatened to fall but she pushed them back and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind when I tell Tsunade I am resigning from the Team." She whispered turning away from him. He glared, but stayed there shocked while she walked away. He could feel it. The sinking of his heart, the destruction of his entire nature, as he began to hate her more. Everything was silent. That is until…,

"Hey I FOUND IT! GUYS I FOUND THE SCROLL!" Naruto yelled. Everyone followed towards the sound of Naruto's excited voice, but found Naruto himself actually fly through multiple trees and into the ground. He shook his head groaning in slight pain. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi instantly made their way to Naruto's sides who was slowly getting up looking at the five men, more importantly, at the large one, standing about a good ten feet tall, and built very muscularly, however, he was bandaged and bruised a lot, and all of his wounds seemed recent

"Damn…," Naruto gulped. Upon reviewing the four, the muscular man's eyes set on Sakura.

"You…I remember that hair! You're the one I fought three days ago." Sakura stared with a smirk.

"I see you're still hurt pretty bad. Lots of internal bleeding, and broken bones still?" She asked. He glared at her at slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"You destroyed my hideout and took my resources!" He yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The _Mist's_ resources and I hope you're ready to hurt some more!"Sakura growled charging head on, while Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi followed taking on the other men while Sakura attacked the big guy. They were all fairly skilled but the Team Seven boys were able to neutralize the five other men and helped Sakura as she dodged and punched at the big guy. Sakura back flipped away from him, and Sasuke attacked with a kick to the man's knee. Kakashi and Naruto punched him in the stomach, and Sakura ran, jumping up to knee him in the face.

She twisted in the air, and round house kicked him to make him fall over a few feet away. He groaned in pain.

Sakura smirked walking over to him placing her two inch healed boot on his face.

"Now, before anything, I forgot one or two questions. One; how the hell are you are you so enormous, and two; who do you work for?" Sakura said with anger and an edge smeared in her voice that could kill if it wanted to.

"Well…to answer your questions, one; I work out every day. And two; his name…," He suddenly sat up, his large hand grabbing her waist with a tight hold as he sat up and held her while she screamed.

"Is none of your damn business!" He yelled and squeezed her causing her to scream more. Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi went to her aid, but Naruto was back smacked far away, and Kakashi was trying to avoid being hit. Sasuke activated chidori, his eyes filled with pure and new anger, hearing Sakura's screams become louder, and hurt filled his heart.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Sasuke screamed, and lunged chidori, but it was taken by one of the men who were knocked out before. Sasuke glared at him, and threw his hand off and looked in horror when he heard Sakura's scream turn louder.

'_You're better off dead than a part of this team.' _He felt anger again seeing her shout to the skies.

"No…," He whispered, hearing her scream louder.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, lifting his sword as it was charged with chidori and the lightening stream flew towards them. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"SASUKE STOP IT'LL KILL HER TOO!" And Kakashi was knocked out by two men, another joining them to go after Sasuke. The giant smirked and bear hugged Sakura so she faced Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped but he was attacked by others who had awaked and held him on his knees. He felt a kunai dig itself into his stomach. He doubled over onto his stomach gripping it, but not before he let chidori shoot out and kill the four of them. He coughed up blood.

"Now a second round a needles for you should do the trick." He said and a scroll appeared from nowhere high above. Sakura's eyes widened as she wriggled her hands free but was squeezed tightly so she couldn't push them away. She stopped, breathing heavily and the scroll began to slowly open by itself. Sasuke looked up, remaining on the ground, and both eyes locked on to her with wide, terror and angry eyes.

She looked at him for it split second, and in that split second, hours flew. He stared at her with terror, and her chakra was completely drained and he apologized to her a thousand times while she stared in shock that he was begging for forgiveness. But she calmed herself and looked down in defeat, accepting his apology, with a small saddened, tired look, silently told him to forgive her, and he shook his head. And in that split second, Sasuke hated her. He hated her for doing this.

He hated her more than he had ever hated her in his life.

The needles became to come down and Sakura glared with determination and fire in her eyes that could scare anyone. It was the look of an insane person, who was actually completely sane. And it all happened in slow motion. With a few deep breaths, she drew whatever chakra she had left into her foot, and she kicked herself off, flying in an arch and twisting her body in the air. The needles were close now, and she placed her arms over her face. The man's eyes widened since he was too slow to react, and the first needles stabbed into his eyes, while the needles began to stab into her body.

And Sasuke watched in terror.

He watched as she landed out of the circle of the needle storm, and watched as she skidded and stood there for a long moment. He dragged himself closer and watched as she turned just slightly towards him, and laid on her back to stop the needles from digging deeper into her. She breathed heavily, and winced and looked over to Sasuke while he hovered over her on his forearms.

"Sasuke-kun…," She coughed. He pulled the kunai out of himself, and touched her face gently with a care only matched by a lover.

"I hate you." He growled with a glare. She let tears fall out of her eyes.

"I know…," She whimpered. He felt his heart bang against his chest. But it all stopped when her eyes widened. She arched her back, and let out a scream, and she fell back, her pupil's constricting to the sizes of small dots. His eyes widened.

"Sakura!" He yelled and lifted her.

Despite his wounds, despite his hate for her, he got to the village quicker than he had ever traveled anywhere in his life.

Tsunade sat beside _her _body. She stared at the pinknette with sadness in her hazel eyes, as she grabbed the wincing girls sweating hands while a bandaged Sasuke stared at the Hokage with a threatening glance. She shook her head.

"It's no use. Everything I have is no use…," She whispered. Sasuke glared.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. She looked over to him finally and stood. An irritated, angry but sorrowful look on her face as she shook her head and murmured to keep calm and to not bash his face in. Because Sakura really wasn't well…and she needed Sasuke.

"I will wait until Kakashi and Naruto get here, and then fill you in." She finally said and sure enough, few minutes later, Naruto and Kakashi walked in, a hurt look in their eyes when they saw Sakura. Naruto instantly went to her side.

"Sakura-Chan!" He yelled in anguish and grabbed her hand. She winced and writhed violently. Her breathing escalated, but her eyes were fluttering at the sound of Naruto. Tsunade looked away from the sight, seeing it before throughout her efforts to awaken Sakura at least to a conscious level, and to try and treat whatever poison was in her. She touched Naruto gently on his shoulder before pushing back tears to remain strong for her student.

"Sakura…is dying." She whispered, but everyone in the room herd it. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean she's dying? Is there nothing you can do? You're one of the best medics in the world for god's sake!" Sasuke yelled his fury increasing tenfold. The Hokage looked to him with hurt hazel eyes.

"Sasuke, whatever was drenched in those needles its some kind of new poison. It's a poison I've never seen ever and Shizune is still analyzing it from the needles you brought Sakura with. Even worse, you said she obtained two doses right?" Sasuke remained quiet. He remembered the needles in her as she opened the door to the three.

"One dose before the mission, and the second dose during the mission. But overall, I have no power in this, there is _nothing_ I can do except try my best to keep her alive through my own chakra." She said, and wiped the sweat from Sakura's forehead the way a caring mother would do to her child.

"However, we found out it has a component, one that can be countered by a few herbs found a couple of miles out of the Mist Village. If we can get those herbs it could possibly keep her alive longer. Not to mention, we can study its effect on the poison and make an antidote." Tsunade ended. Naruto stood up quickly and in a desperate haste, walked to the hospital room door.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He yelled. Kakashi grabbed Naruto before he could leave.

"One of us has to stay." He said wisely. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes Kakashi. I would if I could, but I cannot sit beside Sakura and keep her alive. My Hokage Duties prevent me from doing so, as much as I would throw them away for her. So, one of you, has to stay. I must ask between Naruto and Sasuke which one has the better chakra control?" She asked Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, already knowing the answer like the back of her hand.

"While Naruto has more chakra at his disposal, his control is rather weak. Sasuke however comes second best to Sakura's chakra control. And in a short time he can regain it." Kakashi informed. Naruto crossed his arms now knowing who exactly would be staying. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade's side just as she had motioned, and touched Sakura over her heart.

"When you see her begin to violently shake and scream, put your hand here, and press your chakra into her heart. The heart itself will pump the chakra through her, and at least stop her from dying. She will slowly stop screaming, and reduce back to this state. Too much chakra, you'll kill her because the heart can't take so much. Too little though, and she dies. This is why you must have perfect chakra control, no matter what happens." She stated. Sasuke nodded staring at her face. It was twisted and filled with pain, and she gasped unevenly, and cried and sweated, and winced.

He hated her.

"Are you capable of this task Uchiha?" She asked. He nodded.

"Will she stay here or must I take her home?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked down.

"Take her home…incase the poison evolves and chakra alone is not enough to stop it." She said.

"Why wouldn't chakra be able to stop it?" Tsunade shook her head at Kakashi's question.

"This poison eats all the inner cells in the body including chakra; the blood cells, brain cells, even at chakra despite it not being a cell. However, from the component, we found that this poison, through the brain cells will eat away at her senses, and will send her in and out of consciousness, and states of hallucinations, delusions, and hysteria. Without the chakra, the poison can consume her at a cellular level _entirely_, and then make its way to the heart…where it will stop." She said letting her tears fall.

"It…stopped…didn't it…Otherwise you wouldn't have known this." Kakashi said hesitantly. She nodded.

"Yes...I…I revived her, but…yes I lost her." She cried and hugged Sakura gently. She pulled away tenderly wiping the sweat away again from Sakura's forehead due to her high fever.

"How long does she have?" Naruto weakly asked.

"Given the evolvement of the poison and its quickness to evolve to a treatment, I'd say seven days possibly a little more. But I believe in five days, the poison will recognize the chakra, and eat it a lot quicker than usual, and then the whole process will begin." She said. She closed her eyes and then looked at them angrily.

"Now go! The herb looks just like this!" She said giving them a picture each of a plant with white and red linings on its green leaves. She stared at them seeing them standing there.

"GO!" She screamed, and instantly they disappeared. She looked at Sasuke and looked down at Sakura. A moment of silence passed them by.

"Listen Uchiha, in all honesty, I don't trust you with her. But her survival counts on you. If you let her die, I will, personally, kill you myself." She said looking back up at him. Sasuke, unfazed by the threat nodded and lifted Sakura gently bridal style. Tsunade's eyes widened when he held her so close, the way he caressed her skin secretly with his thumb, and secretly placed his nose against her sweating one. The way his eyes lowered to her and the way he trembled slightly by the mention of her dying. In the small moment he had, he retracted from it, and held her normally.

"Yes, Hokage." He said, and he walked out the room and out the hospital.

They way he held her matched the way a man would hold his lover.

He brought her to his home instead of her own. He wanted her there, in his bed, getting better, and not worse. To be sure Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi came here instead of wasting time and going to Sakura's house, he sent a messenger bird to Tsunade telling her so. Sasuke brought a bowl of cold water and a rag, placing it on her forehead. And he stared. In pain and in fear, he stared at her weakening body, watching it being consumed by this poison.

And he was useless. Other than the chakra he could and would give her, he was useless. And for this reason, he hated her.

"Sa-Sasuke…" He grabbed her hand and the call of his name.

"Yes Sakura…I'm here. What do you need?" He whispered quietly. Her eyes fluttered and tried to look at him, and his pain increased, along with his anger and fear. A slow caressing of her hand commenced as she desperately clung to the little life she had. And she successfully was able to look up at him, with half lidded eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" She suddenly coughed out. His heart panged against his chest and he kneeled beside the bed.

"Yes Sakura…," He whispered again.

"I'm here. I'm here…" He heard her begin to sob and cry.

"Sasuke-kun I'm in so much pain. Please make it stop. Please. Don't leave me again, not before you make it stop." She cried, and whispered and coughed, and begged and he grew angry. He caressed her hair, staring at her solemnly.

And he hated her.

'_You're better off dead then a part of this team.'_ The words came back to haunt him. He tightened his hold on her hand gently, seeing her eyes beginning to flutter again, and she was unconscious within a minute, but still writhing and wincing in pain. He sat, keeping a hand over his heart ready for whatever was to come. And in an instant it happened. She began to violently shake, and her screams of agony commenced. His eyes released slow tears seeing her and she screamed louder each time. And in that moment he pushed his chakra into her. Her eyes widened, and her breathing ragged and dragged.

A slow tear fell down Sakura's face, and she slowly stopped screaming. Sasuke stopped the chakra flow, and she continued to breathe and sweat and cry out in pain.

Sasuke took off the rag, dipping it in the ice cold water, and placing it back on her forehead.

He was not going to get used to this in the course of seven days.

Like the idiot he was, he fell into a slumber beside her. He held her close, but like the idiot he was, he slept in her sweaty shaking arms, in a selfish act of holding and comforting her. And when she started to scream, he was hardly ready for it. He woke up startled, and she screamed.

"SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed out his name in pure agony. And he offered her some relief through his chakra, placing it over her heart again and pumping it into her.

"Shit…" He whispered. For whatever reason, it was harder to pump his chakra into her. And with that he amped it up just slightly. Slowly the cries of agony and screams of pain eased away into winces and smaller cries. He replaced the wet rag with newer colder water, and held onto her hand.

"Come on Naruto, Kakashi…where the fuck are you already?" He growled.

It was already day two of her poisoning. For two days, including when he first brought her here, he had pressed against her chest, pushed his chakra into her, and regained it slowly through meditation. He noticed how this day, it was a little harder to give her the chakra. He looked at her solemnly.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I-I…Can you…kill me?" She requested painfully. He glared at her, with narrowed eyes slit in anger, her glared and dared her to ask that question ever again.

"No." He said his voice implicating she was never to ask it again. Ever. Especially in his presence. She began to cry.

"Why not!" She yelled. She sat up slowly.

"Y-You said it yourself! You could care less if I lived or died! You said I was better dead than a part of the team! Why won't you let me die?" She yelled, standing infuriated. His eyes widened and he grabbed her with a snarl.

"Sakura lay down, you aren't well!" He growled. She shook her head and looked up at him, caressing his face, and her eyes looked into his. He placed his hands gently on her waist in a selfish act of want. But he could see the sickness, the poison overcoming her. Her eyes, once vibrant and saturated with life, were dry and dull, and were still being drained. Her skin was sickly pale, and she looked ready to die. All in the same however, she was beautiful. A withered flower amongst mortals, who had destroyed her chances of living a longer life than she was supposed to.

"Please Sasuke-kun…" She cried.

"If you have anything for me. Any kind of feelings for me. Hell even if you pity me, please just kill me." She begged him, dropping to her knees. Sasuke shook his head.

"No." He scowled.

"Please…Sasuke-kun before you leave the village again, please just kill me. Please. I can't live a life without you, and if you won't love me back that that makes it even more worth not living!" She yelled out. And then and there Sasuke knew it.

She was hallucinating.

Sasuke stared down at her. If she was hallucinating that meant she would never truly know anything he ever said or did. For with hallucinations came delusions, as well as oblivion and simple-mindedness. He sighed and took a large gulp of saliva, and assessed his options. He could use this to his advantage…and tell her a few things he could never say to her if she was in the right state of mind, or he could leave it be and put her to bed right now.

And he couldn't believe his first option was one he shouldn't have ever thought of. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sakura…I'm not leaving…," He said calming, kneeling down with her and sitting with her against his chest against the nightstand.

"I'm not leaving anywhere. I promise. I'm sorry for ever thinking about doing that the first time." He whispered and held her. If Naruto and Kakashi didn't get back in time, this would be his last chance with her. This would be the last he would see her, this would be the only time he could speak to her straightly and explain everything.

"I'm happy you're not Sasuke-kun, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much." She whispered and nuzzled into his chest.

"Sakura…I have to tell you something." He started. She looked up at him, her eyes still dull, and dulling more. Her chakra depleted, and her hair the only vibrant thing about her still. He couldn't imagine what she'd look like dead.

"What is it?" She asked. The words he meant to say got caught in his throat by pride, and moronic narcissism. He, Sasuke Uchiha, would not succumb to her…not yet. Despite the words he wanted to say being trapped, his pride was at least, nice enough, to let some other things go.

"I never thought you'd be better off dead Sakura. I never meant any of the mean things I've said over the years to you." He said. She stared at him with confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, we've only known each other for six years. I'm thirteen, and your fourteen remember?" She said, dead serious. He nodded and brushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Right…it just…feels like I've known you forever, and I wanted to say, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've ever done to you." He whispered. She smiled and shrugged, a glow emitting off her despite her being near death. His heart sank into his stomach. That was her old smile. The non-fake smile that could light anyone's day, and would give him a slight shine of hope when they were younger.

"Sakura…Do you forgive me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, of course." She said and hugged him, leaning against his chest again. He brushed his hands through her hair.

"Thank you…for everything." He whispered. Her eyes widened, her breathing separated into unsystematic, demolished rhythms and her eyes showed that of someone being stabbed a thousand times.

And she screamed.

And he pumped his chakra into her.

And he hated her.

It wasn't until later, that she had defiantly again got out of bed that Sasuke realized how terrible this poison was. Especially to anyone who cared for its victim.

If anyone knew Sakura was blind, if anyone else knew those jade green orbs could no longer see through the souls of those she angelically touched, he was sure the whole village in itself would go mad.

She stood and tripped over his leg, and she groaned in pain before getting up again.

"S-Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed in fear, looking around and placing her hands out. It was a heart wrenching sight, most of all, it was one he hated. He stood and got right behind her and when she turned around and felt him, he pulled her into an embrace. Her skin was blazing, and her breathing was disrupted, and the attacks of pain were more frequent. It was dawn, and daylight was reaching the third day.

"Sasuke-kun, why can't I see…?" She asked him with tears falling. He caressed them away.

"A…a bad man came and took them away from you Sakura. He found out you were very dear to me, and despite that I left with him, he still went after you." He explained. She cried some more and held him closer.

"But why? Why? I'm not that important to you Sasuke-kun. You said so yourself." She cried, with wide faded blind eyes. He closed his eyes.

"Aa Sakura. But you are very important to me. And he knew that." He explained and lifted her bridal style back to bed, and placed a new rag on her forehead. She tried to look up at him, but was not doing so well. She was looking more to his stomach than his face, and it hurt him. Those eyes were always the ones to look straight into his, sometimes with fear, often times with defiance and anger, and others, with heartache.

"Sasuke-kun, h-he won't come back for more will he?" She asked. He remained quiet.

"I can't promise you that Sakura. I can promise you though, that he won't ever hurt you." He said. She smiled, and from the sound of his voice was able to look up at him.

If it wasn't for the faded color of her jade green eyes, he would've fell head over heels like he always secretively did. But now those eyes were gone, and he couldn't do anything. When she went into a painful sleep again, he glared outside his window. Kakashi and Naruto had to be a hell of a lot faster than this.

"Come on…," He growled impatiently.

"Naruto…," He suddenly heard. He turned towards the bed behind him, and looked at Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun…," She whispered. Sasuke's eyes turned red.

Her back arched, and a scream like no other emitted from her vocal chords. He rushed to her side, and again let his chakra go into her heart. And she breathed heavily as the screams turned into winces.

"N-Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun why does he keep on hurting me?" She cried and his eyes widened. He stared and stayed silent.

"Every day you come over, and reassure me he actually has some kind of feelings for me but your wrong Naruto-kun you're wrong!" She yelled. His heart panged. All that time Naruto spent at her house…

"I can tell him I still love him, and he'd throw me away into the trash just like he always does!" She screamed and sobbed unevenly and he, with pain in his heart, grabbed her hand without saying a word. He placed his other hand on her forehead, and pushed some chakra into her, lulling her into unconsciousness as softly as he could. And when she did, he glared at the team seven photo beside his bed, especially at Naruto.

All that time Naruto spent at her house, he could've gotten everything he ever wanted. It was no secret to Sasuke that Naruto had strong feelings for Sakura, but the fact that he spent the time there, assuring Sakura that Sasuke had feelings for her made Sasuke baffled and hurt. Naruto could've simply said Sasuke hated her to the very depths of her breathing, and he could've had her all to himself. Why…did the knuckle-headed ninja keep giving her hope that Sasuke would come around?

He glared painfully, and placed his hand over her heart.

When Sasuke watched her just sit there, despite calling her name three times, he could feel the hatred for the man that poisoned her soar in his veins.

She looked at her hands, or tried to, and clapped. She slapped them together, and grew frustrated when she heard nothing. She started crying and slapped her hands harder until they were red and Sasuke intervened. She didn't truly need chakra to have that inhuman strength. Anymore he was sure she was going to break her own hands.

"S-Sasuke-kun is that you?" She said looking towards where her hands were grabbed, and ended up looking past him. He hesitated on his next action, before leading her hand against his face. He leaned into it and nodded.

She smiled sadly.

And he could feel his eyes sting. If she didn't live, she would never be able to hear the words he wanted to say.

"Sakura…do you remember the night before you got poisoned a second time? And you said you think I do all those mean things for you in displacement?" He asked her, but knew she couldn't answer back. There was no way she could even hear him, not with the way she was beginning to scream.

He harshly pushed his chakra into her. But it wasn't making a difference. Day Five, and his chakra wasn't making a difference.

"You were right Sakura. I hate myself!" He cried, pushing as much chakra as he could to counter the poison but she only continued to scream. He let tears fall down his face.

"I hate myself for everything I did to you, and my idiot pride…my pride wouldn't let me tell you!" He cried and sobbed. He pushed more chakra into her without fail. He didn't stop. But she screamed and clawed, and it got to the point where he straddled on top of her.

"I was a fucking moron, and I pushed all the hate I had for myself onto you!" He yelled. His chakra was wasting quickly and he didn't know what else to do. He looked at her still screaming and clawing at him for help. But he could do nothing.

"I'm so sorry…," He whispered, seeing her begin to tire out. And he knew why. It wasn't from the chakra he was drenching her with. It was the poison beginning to finish her. And soon she just laid there, limp and breathing shallowly. Her eyes, though blind, staring straight up at him, and she looked dead already. Sasuke looked down in pain. And his eyes widened with a thought that slowly came to mind. He did have another chakra available. One the poison didn't know yet.

"I…I can save you Sakura…I, I can save you…" He whispered looking at his hands which trembled. He promised her once he would never resort to it. He would never resort to the other chakra inside him, and despite her not knowing of this promise he made, he swore he wouldn't and he hadn't.

But it was crucial. She needed it. She was dying. And he couldn't live if she died. How would he?

He placed his hands back over her heart, one over the other.

"I can save you Sakura…," He whispered with slow tears, seeing her crusted and dry lips, and her half lidded eyes, and her dulling hair.

"Just keep breathing please…," He cried, and flames began to spread from his neck and down his arm and across his face. It burned in, turning into black flamed tattoos, and purple chakra emitted from his hand. His sharigan activated and he pumped in just enough for her begin breathing more than she was. He got off her staring at her for a sign that she was in better shape that before. He could feel the power of the curse mark coursing through him, but the fear of losing her remained so that he remained.

She blinked and let tears release and whimpered out.

"S-Sasuke-kun…are…are you there?" She asked and coughed. He kneeled beside the bed gripping her hand and placing his chin against the bed.

"Sasuke-kun…please give me more. More Sasuke-kun, please give me more." Sasuke stared with wide hopeful eyes. Was this chakra, this evil chakra, saving her? Possibly. She wanted more, maybe it took some pain away. Maybe it was slowing the poison more.

With that he transferred more through her hand, and let it surge through her body, and she smiled with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, thank you. Thank you." She whispered, and coughed, and reached for his face.

He sighed, and closed his eyes and wept thankfully to whatever gods had spared her this time. Whatever gods made him remember the evil chakra he was cursed with, he thanked them.

Three days came and went and Sasuke found himself holding her limp body while rocking back and forth slowly. Slow tears caressed his face again, a thing he found himself to be doing more and more. He didn't care though.

She was dying. This time he truly couldn't stop it.

The poison was already used to his chakra, and Naruto and Kakashi were nowhere to be found, and Tsunade hadn't gotten back to him ever since he brought her home a little over a week ago. He stared at her eyes.

She couldn't smell anymore, see, hear, taste…she couldn't even feel him holding her right now.

"Sakura…I know you can't hear me…I know you can't see me…You can't feel the pain I'm in. I know this…," He whispered, while caressing her hair. He closed his eyes.

"If this really is the end…I want to at least let you go, without being the same coward I've always been." He whispered again, and placed her tighter against him. He kissed her forehead gently, before looking out the window blankly with constant, slow tears falling from his onyx eyes. Her chest was barely felt lifting and falling against his chest.

"I love you Sakura. I love you so much. I always have." He whispered, seeing her breathing beginning to slow. He held her hand and squeezed and tightened his hold her body that no longer moved. He concluded the poison had already attacked her reflexes and nerves, whatever was in the brain that helped her move. And he sobbed into her chest watching as she was beginning to cough up blood. The poison was attacking her heart now.

And in this, she gave a scream that yelled bloody murder.

And he pumped his chakra into her.

And she continued to scream.

And he hated her.

And he loved her.

"Please stop please!" He yelled, but he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to the poison. In his loss of being able to do anything for her, he could only resort to begging, as he set her down on the ground and tried to stop her from shaking.

"Please!"

"Sakura-Chan!" He heard and Sasuke turned towards the door. She violently trashed and Naruto caught her arm while Kakashi stood in the doorway, wide eyed and frozen at the sighed. Naruto held a syringe high in the air and looked with tears in his eyes.

"TEME HOLD HER!" He yelled and Sasuke did his best to stop Sakura from moving. But it wasn't a very good job. She still shook and trembled and her eyes rolled back, and more blood was coughed up and more screams left her vocal chords. She screamed and begged for them to let her die. Naruto's hand shook. Tsunade had told him to make sure she didn't move so the syringe wouldn't break. They only had one shot at this.

Sasuke grabbed one of her arms tightly, stopping it from moving though the rest of her continued to thrash around. Naruto pushed the needle in after begging for it to please work, and Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped, and her body fell limp and the boys stared at her with fear. Naruto had put in every last drop and was scared that he was too late. He looked at Sakura as Sasuke moved to hold her. Her eyes slowly closed and they all rushed to the hospital without noticing one thing.

She was continuing to breathe.

Sasuke paid Ino for the Madonna Lily's he knew Sakura liked so much. She smiled at him.

"It's good to know you've finally grown to feel the same way for Sakura as she does for you." She said kindly. Sasuke looked at the Lily's nodding.

"I always have…," He whispered. She grinned and jumped up and down squealing about a wedding and little baby Sakura's and Sasuke's running around calling her aunty Ino. Before she stopped and calmed and gave him a deadly glare.

"If you hurt my Forehead, I'll destroy you, understand?" She growled, and Sasuke shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not Ino. Now I better go. Morning visiting hours end at one and don't resume until three." He said walking out the store making the blond look at the clock excitedly that she'd get out of her shift of the flower shop. Seeing it she glared, and turned red.

"IT'S NINE-THIRTY!" She screamed. Sasuke smirked from down the block.

It was a five minute walk before he finally walked into the hospital room he was looking for. She laid there, sleeping, and breathing regularly, something she didn't do two days ago. He smiled with relief, and replaced the old flowers with one's he had bought earlier. He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, and grabbed her hand with a touch that matched feathers. He got up and walked over to the window, and stared outside, seeing Naruto dragging Hinata down the street, towards the hospital. He shook his head seeing her faint, and Naruto trying desperately to awaken her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…," He heard her moan. He turned and secretively smiled when he saw her looking at him. She smiled. He walked over at checked her eyes.

"They're still a little faded." He handed her sunglasses. "Here, you must continue to wear them." He said leaving no room for her to object. She simply took them, and looked over to the flowers.

"Did you bring those new flowers?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

"Why would I bring you flowers?" Sasuke glared. She sat up gently, and smiled.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun." She said. He glared and face palmed himself while sighing in annoyance.

"What the hell did Naruto and Kakashi tell you…," He groaned. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"Nothing really. Only that…you sat by my side through the whole thing. You wouldn't allow Tsunade to throw you out of the emergency room, while they gave me the blood transfusion, and heart repairs, and that you visited me every day since I've been here." She said and looked down looking at her hands which was wrapped. During one of her last thrashing she had broken her hand. He growled and murmured he would kill Naruto later.

"You're chakra supplies?" He asked.

"Slowly getting there…Uhm…I'm only at twenty percent." She said after checking. He nodded. She was telling the truth, and he sat in a chair beside her.

"He said you started begging." She said with a slight laugh. He glared.

"Begged about what?" He asked.

"He didn't know. You just kept screaming _'Stop, please stop!'" _She said with an amused smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and stood.

"Whatever Sakura." She smiled at him, and she shook her head and nodded.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." She said before turning towards the lily's and carefully picked out one. She smelled it and sighed a wider smile taking form on her face. He stared. Not smelling anything mustn't have been a real big deal…or at least he thought it wasn't.

"I love these flowers…they have a beauty about them don't you think?" He only looked at her though and sighed. Staring at the flower he himself had come to like, and it's pink petals, and its healthy green orbs despite being covered, and the scent of cherries and strawberries she emitted. He loved this flower, and almost losing her made him realize he had to stop being an idiot before something happened. They were shinobi, and their lives could be lost at any time.

"Yeah…" He grabbed her face gently.

"Cherry blossoms do have a beauty about them." He whispered. Her eyes, despite being behind sunglasses, widened and he could see it. She turned away blushing but he could feel her confusion and pain. She grabbed her nurse button and laughed at herself.

"I think I'm hallucinating again. I'll call Tsunade…," She said rubbing her forehead, before her hand was caught under Sasuke's.

"You're not hallucinating." He said seriously and glared at her for really thinking he could never be romantic. At least as romantic as he wanted to be for her. She turned to him again.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe some poison got into you too?" She said and checked his head for a fever. He grabbed that hand and put it down, and placed his forehead against hers and growled.

"You are annoying." He growled and kissed her. And she stood there, shocked but kissing back.

"ALRIGHT TEME YOU GREW SOME BALLS AND FINALLY TOLD HER!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sasuke snapped away and glared at Naruto.

"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING HER HOW I FELT ABOUT HER YOU DOBE!" Sasuke yelled and chased a screaming Naruto out of the hospital. Sakura remained there wide eyed and blushing and looking at Hinata who was giggling and hugging Sakura.

"Hinata…did he really kiss me back or am I hallucinating again?" She asked. Hinata laughed again, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes Sakura-Chan he did. And from the looks of it, it was something he's been wanting to do for a while!" She whispered excitedly and Sakura smiled guiltily. She had almost given up on the Uchiha, who would've thought being near death was all he needed to actually, finally, go after her.

Outside they suddenly heard…

"WELL TELLING HER WORKED DIDN'T IT? YOU GOT HER RIGHT TEME?" Naruto screamed nervously.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto screamed. Sakura giggled along with Hinata, who suddenly seemed a little guilty.

"Sakura-Chan I…I wanted to give you this." She said. And handed an old looking folded piece of paper. Sakura eyed it while taking it.

"What is it?" She asked and unfolded it.

"I-I…It was given to me by Sasuke…a few days before he left. He told me about his clan and stuff and handed me this to give to you, but to wait until his feelings were out in the open." Hinata explained. Sakura opened it but glared.

"Gah. I can't see. Can you read it to me?" Hinata grabbed the note with a nod.

"Sure."

"Sakura…I know you will hate me after what I am going to do…_But I have no other choice. I want to love you, I want to be with you, but not in secret, not hiding from dogs like Itachi and Orochimaru. I don't want to put you in that kind of risk. Any danger that may come to you I want to keep it away from you." Sasuke stared at the team seven photo with hurt eyes. He took off his headband and placed it down beside the photo._

"_Anything. Whether it be from daggers to sickness I want to protect you. I hope you can just…one day read this, and try to understand, I am not leaving only for revenge, but for you. _

_In sickness and in health…Sakura. I'll be beside you in sickness and in health and hopefully, one day, till death do we part." _

"That the end of it." Hinata said. Sakura smiled gently.

"In sickness and in health huh…," She whispered and looked to Sasuke who stood in the doorway with a blush on his face.


	63. 64: Important

**Attention everyone. :) **

**I've been reading over Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes, and I can see how I've grown as a writer. My first few chapters were...FAR and I'm mean VERY FAR from perfect, and sure I'm not a perfect writer now, but I'd say a better one. To me, the reflection of a writer is his/her work, and while my work reflects a writer that has grown, I want to fix them.**

**Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes will be on yet another Hiatus, so that I may fix/rewrite a few chapters. Most chapters, from Chapter 1 through a few chapters in the early thirties will be fixed or rewritten in some form or shape. **

**Kyomi Inuzuka, you're request is almost done. **

**This means everyone, you can expect a new chapter very soon. :) Again, thank Kyomi, inbox her, all that good stuff. ^-^**

**I hope you guys can understand. A lot of you guys have been with this since the very beginning and I have to thank you for everything, from reviews, to request, to encouragement, and even to one or two suggestions. Truly I thank you, and can assure you that not much will be changed. The grammar will be better, the details more explained, and emotions more well expressed.**

**Thanks so much for your understanding! Please, feel free to give any suggestions as of current. **

**And, because I believe everyone has a right to know, two chapters will be deleted. Life through her Ipod. I have a slight need to get rid of it, at least out of Under Sasuke's Watchful Eyes and maybe one day in a new story. :) So keep a look out for that guys. **

**Again, Thanks so much! You've all been absolutely wonderful. And I know I haven't been the greatest of writers with all my delays and late updates, but I can promise to at least try and do better. Thank you thank you thank you thank you, and thank you a thousand times again. :) **

**Have a good night, and/or morning everyone.**

**~RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153**


	64. Til Death do us Part (Part 1)

_**So this is a continuation from In Sickness and In Health chapter! As requested by Kyomi. Sorry I'm way late Kiyomi and I hope you can forgive me. THERE WILL BE A PART TWO TO THIS! And Kyomi I hope you like it. I hope you all like it! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

From inside the hospital office, an angelic sound occurred. And anyone in Konoha Hospital that had happened to pass by this particular door, was instantly lifted, with the sound a an angelic hum, lacing itself into a song meant for purity and lifting the spirits of common mortals. The song spoke, without being spoken, of a promise from its singer to the listener. And the song did its job, and anyone would know who's angelic sound this was. Inside, green eyes analytically and softly stared down at papers she held in her hand, and skimmed through the files as she hummed her tune as gentle, slender fingers gliding over the pages she scanned. She moved to another folder, and then another, with time seemingly to slow so that anyone else could take in her beauty. She stood continuing to hum, and grabbed another folder from her filing cabinet, and hummed some more a continuous cycle for the greater good. Her pink hair was played with by the open window behind her, the shoulder length locks flowing forward, and hovering back down in apologies.

She stopped humming suddenly, staring down at the file with a raise eyebrow. Time resumed in its usual hurry.

"Neh...that can't be right." She whispered. And in an instant, her eyes were covered from behind her, and she gasped.

"Hey, what the!" She yelled, and got defensive, turning to hit her attacker, and was blocked, only to be countered by her, and then countered again by him, and slammed onto her desk. She gasped and glared, stopping herself that instant, and looking up with shock. She then went to laugh lightly, and blushed a light pink.

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" She laughed, and the said man smirked down at her. His onyx eyes stared down at her with amusement, and chuckled with a smirk.

"I just happened to be in the area." He explained, getting off her and allowing her to fix her now messy papers, some of which had scattered onto the floor.

"Good to see your guard is not totally down here." Sasuke commented, and placed his back against the wall. Sakura glared playfully at him.

"Well, sometimes. So...how does Naruto feel about you ditching him and 'being in the area'?" Sakura asked with a raised pink eyebrow. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He'll get over it."

Sakura laughed, smiling at him, and Sasuke stared at her quietly. His eyes moved up and down, going from Sakura's face to her toes, from her shoulders to her arms and hands, and all around, finding nothing of true concern. He looked back into her eyes, and found himself smiling just lightly. The eyes he was absolutely...taken with were fine. They were perfect, beautiful even. Not a hint of illness or pain in them, as far as he knew.

Far different from three years ago.

By this time she had returned to her humming, looking back down at her files, and Sasuke glared lightly.

"Sakura...,"

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Isn't it your lunch break?" Sasuke glared. Sakura looked at the clock, murmuring an 'oops' and nodding her head.

"Well, what do ya know...it is my lunch break." Sakura laughed.

"Have you had sufficient food?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Geez, do you have to talk to me like I'm some kind of test subject?"

"Sakura..." He warned.

"Yes. I ate breakfast. You were there dear."

"But you haven't eaten lunch."

"No, not yet."

"You know that's unhealthy."

"It's just lunch."

"Lunch that you need."

"You skip lunch and dinner sometimes."

He stayed quiet. Not daring to say what exactly was on his mind at the moment, he resorted to glaring at her, with a harshness only used on enemies. Sakura sighed, seeing the look in his eyes and with a tired look of indulgence, she looked down to the floor. She really wasn't hungry.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm fine." She whispered.

"You need three meals a day. Tsunade said...," He stared and she instantly cut him off.

"I know what Tsunade said." She began to rub the bridge of her nose, and she looked at him tiredly. He obviously was leaving no room for objection, nor was she going to get out of this, and finish work early.

"Wanna go grab some ramen?" She asked. He stared, and nodded seriously. She nodded her head, and the two quietly walked together. As they passed through the white hallways, Sakura waving away to some old patients, and her colleagues, Sasuke only received weary looks. To this very day, everyone continued to wonder what exactly made Sakura accept him romantically. She would tell them he was a kind man, an actually gentle soul, who showed his love for her in small and discreet ways. She would joke that he was shy, and would laugh out, genuinely of course, that they were massively in love, only visible to themselves.

Everyone else only believed she was in complete denial and was being used to repopulate the Uchiha clan.

"Sakura...your leaving?" The two suddenly heard. Sakura turned to see Tsunade.

"Yeah, just going to grab a quick bite to eat." She excused.

"Okay...be back soon. We have that operation to work on today." Tsunade said seriously. The hazel eyes looked into green as Sakura nodded, and waved away. Sasuke grunted a greeting before leaving. She shook her head with a chuckle. Unlike the others of Konoha, Tsunade wasn't as blind. Only Tsunade and a few other people knew just how much Sasuke loved Sakura, and that he'd die for her. She smiled, remembering the look he'd get in his eyes when looking at her, and Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The Uchiha boy was not the most emotional of men, but was the greatest of support givers, and showed his care in simple, idle ways that could not be seen as love unless seen by the more experienced eyes. And so she shook her head, and walked away.

Sakura sighed, looking down at her small ramen and beginning to eat. Sasuke sat across from her, eating his own, and staring at her quietly. Once the two were done, Sakura felt a weight on her hand, looking to see Sasuke's colossal hand over hers. She smiled gently, knowing this was his apology for being a bit pressing.

"I was pretty hungry huh." She suggested. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and smirked, gliding his fingers down to her ring finger, where a diamond ring glorified itself in brilliant light. Sasuke toyed with it mindlessly, and shook his head.

"Are you excited?" Sakura asked him. He smiled, nodding, and looking at her again.

"Are preparations complete on your end?" Sasuke asked. Sakura chuckled.

"Of course. What kind of future Uchiha would I be if they weren't?" Sakura laughed. Sasuke smirked again.

"Sakura Uchiha...it has ring to it huh..." He murmured. Sakura nodded, and watched as Sasuke smirked wider.

"I definitely can't wait for the honeymoon." Sasuke murmured lowly, and Sakura blushed a deep crimson red.

"Sasuke-kun we're in public!" She half whispered, half yelled. Sasuke snickered, regaining his posture before anyone else could see.

"What? It's not like no one hasn't heard you already screaming my name before." Sasuke whispered teasingly in her ear, in which the instantaneous reaction was a blushing bride-to-be, slapping her husband-to-be on the head; hard. Sasuke glared at her, and Sakura burst into laughter, the joyous sound enveloping everyone in the ramen bar's ears wholly. Sasuke stopped glaring, a gentle and soft look reaching his eyes as he watched his fiancé laugh her heart away. Three years ago, he remembered how he thought he would never hear that sound again. He remembered how it was, seeing her in that hospital, hoping and praying she'd live...and when she did Sasuke for the first time in his life, believed there was a God. One who actually cared for him and actually understood that if Sakura was going to be lost, there would also be one less soul, other than hers, that would leave this Earth. And while it didn't make him a full believer in such things religious, he could only believe that Sakura's recovery was miraculous.

And now...she was here, laughing and he could only thank whatever God above again for allowing him to hear the joyous laughter.

She finally calmed down, and looked at Sasuke with a smile to send him to heaven and back. And he looked away in both embarrassment and exhilaration. Sakura Haruno, was no doubt, a beautiful woman, and he found no understanding as to how Sakura actually forgave and loved him for everything in the past. He could only be thankful to her that she accepted him, and loved him wholeheartedly.

It gave him all the more reason to devote his life to her, for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Sakura's face twisted, and she gasped, and she grabbed her heart. His face dropped into seriousness, and he stood grabbing her.

"Sakura...talk to me. What's going on?" Sakura winced in pain, gripping at the area her heart laid, and gripped Sasuke's other hand painfully. Sasuke was slowly beginning to lose his mind. This wasn't the first time this happened, but he always didn't know what to do when the time occurred. There was nothing he could do in this predicament if he wanted to. Sakura then began to take deep inhales and large exhales. And Sasuke could only stare at his fiancé worriedly, already thinking of the worst.

"I-I...I'm okay." She whispered, nodding as the pain subsided. She let out another breath, noticing that other people in the restaurant stared at the two now in worry. Sasuke's sole focus however, was on Sakura and Sakura alone.

"You sure? Maybe I should carry you to Tsunade." Sasuke said seriously. Sakura waved the suggestion away, shaking her head.

"No it's alright, okay? I'm fine." She breathed out, and Sasuke swallowed a large ball of saliva, scared beyond measure. She stood slowly, sighing, and grabbing Sasuke's arm for support. After that he escorted her, quietly, and softly to Tsunade's not daring to look at her. The people in the street only saw a man staring blankly ahead, with Sakura clinging to his arm, and not a worried fiancé, who was half dragging his fiancée towards the hospital where he was hoping she'd work and get checked out.

Slowing to a stop in front of the hospital he stared at her worriedly, not too willing to even leave her side.

"I'll pick you up after work." Sasuke whispered, leaving no room for argument of course. She nodded and kissed him. And when the kiss was done, he had to tell himself, that she was still in pain, that she was, too, mortal and that she could die any moment as the incident three years ago had proven. She left, and Sasuke stared for a moment, again, before leaving himself.

* * *

Sakura sighed, as Tsunade yelled at her. There was a dying man on the damn table and the teacher was so busy screaming at her student, that Sakura had to heal a scalpel stab on the patient that Tsunade had accidently done. It got to the point where Sakura did three hours of operation by herself, as the teacher yelled about how important it was for her to be on time from her lunch break, and how she wasn't suppose to ever be late, because that meant the loss of lives, and so on so forth. Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing. To think, she didn't get enough from Sasuke, and now she was hearing this over protective gibberish from her blonde and powerful teacher.

"Tsunade-Shishou this man is ready for opiates." Sakura said as the man was wheeled out of the ER and moved into a room. Tsunade stared for a moment, now realizing she had just ranted throughout a whole operation.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Sakura!" She apologized. Sakura sighed again.

"Are you okay? You didn't strain yourself did you?" Tsunade started looking Sakura over, checking her chakra levels, and for fevers and her hazel eyes showing the utmost worry that could only be shared by a mother.

"Tsunade-Shishou I'm fine!" Sakura cried in irritation. Tsunade stared.

_Chakra levels are normal, senses are functioning just fine. Judging from the way I saw the man, she has regained precision and focus sustainability. She seems healthy, her eyesight seems complete and regenerated and...' _Tsunade's hand moved down her daughter's face, to her heart, smiling and sighing with relief when she pushed her energy through it.

"Heart level is steady and healthy." She murmured without meaning to. Sakura smiled solemnly.

Ever since the scare three years ago, it wasn't only Sasuke who had grown a bit protective. It took Tsunade a year and a half to send her on a mission, and not just because of further medical procedures that needed to be done, but simply because she feared a mission to which Sakura wouldn't return alive. Sakura sighed.

"If everyone is going to spend the rest of their time worrying over me, I think I may have to just lock myself away." Sakura chuckled and began to wash her hands. Tsunade's eyes stared, hazel orbs looking at the young woman she had watched grow from a determined teenager to a calm, tranquil, beautiful woman. She remembered the first time Sakura had regained a small part of her consciousness, back when she was poisoned with that devastating stuff. Sasuke had just brought her in, Naruto proclaiming he had injected her with their antidote. But hooking Sakura up to the machines, they had found her heartbeat was failing.

And soon it did.

_Tsunade stared with tears in her eyes. She was alone with the woman she had practically raised, and in complete pain and horror, she stared at her now dead student. No. Student was the wrong term. She stood there, alone, with her dead daughter. _

_She shakily reached for Sakura's dead body, moving a strand of hair away from her face, and beginning to cry, with completely renewed pain. In that instant, she could see her lover, and her brother. And now Sakura, yet another dear person to her, laid there dead. She put a hand over Sakura's heart, and put another over that one._

_With that she began to pump, and push chakra into her._

_"Come on Sakura. Come on." She whispered. _

_The heart beat monitor remained a single line. _

_"Come on. I taught you to fight Sakura Haruno! You will fight!" She yelled. _

_The heart beat monitor remained the same._

_"Come on!" _

_A single line._

_"Sakura!" _

_A single beep._

_"Sakura Haruno you get your ass back here!" Tsunade cried, tears falling down her face. _

_And a single beep continued...only to skip._

_Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at the small black and green monitor. And with a belief that she was being delusional with grief, she watched as a second beep occurred. And then another one. And then another one. Her hazel eyes widened, wanting to pinch herself to see if this was actually true. Was she really, truly, seeing this? She looked at the woman in the bed, and dashed over to her as if she wasn't a foot away but a mile. _

_"Sakura! SAKURA!" She screamed, hoping the heart monitor wasn't false and that it was truly alive, from its once singular beep. Her student took an intake of loss breath and then continued to pant, and her eyes fluttered open gently, calm and confused, half lidded orbs traveling from the white ceiling to Tsunade. Her half lidded eyes looked to Tsunade, who simply stared with wide eyed tears running down her face. Her body trembled, and hand shook as she touched her daughter's face. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed._

_"T-Tsunade-shishou..." Sakura whispered weakly, and Tsunade smiled, thanking god and hugging her with joy filled sobs and cries. The happiness in her grew, just when Sakura began to ask what was wrong, and what had happened. Tsunade shook her head._

_"Nothing Sakura. Nothing at all." She cried, looking down at Sakura now. The pink haired girl blinked slowly, and reached up weakly to wipe Tsunade's tears away. Tsunade only cried more, nudging her face into her hands in complete bliss. The moment was still in time, everything seeming to hold, the only indication that time had continued was the beeping of the heart monitor. _

_"Tsunade-shishou...I can't see fully...and I'm in pain." She whimpered. Tsunade shook her head, smiling with complete relief and satisfaction. She began to kiss Sakura's hand._

_"Don't worry about that." _

_"I can't hear a lot." Sakura whimpered._

_"Don't worry about that." _

_"I...I can't...feel you." She whispered. Tsunade let out a sob._

_"That'll all be fixed Sakura. Don't worry about that at all sweetie. Don't worry about a thing." She whispered, moving to kiss Sakura's forehead. _

And Tsunade was back from the memory she found she would always remember. Sakura turned from washing her hands, and looked worriedly at her mentor through her jade orbs. She watched as crystal liquid fell from the hazel eyes of her blonde haired teacher and mother figure, and Sakura, though having a few guesses, went to find out what was wrong.

"Tsunade-shishou, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked, moving to wipe her mentor's tears away. Tsunade hugged Sakura close, and smiled, allowing the tears to fall more.

"Don't worry about that Sakura." She repeated. Sakura's green eyes stared behind Tsunade, asking for an explanation and searching for an understanding in her mind. When it came, her eyes lowered with a solemn smile, and she hugged Tsunade back.

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm okay." Sakura whispered. Tsunade hugged her tighter.

"I know."

"Please stop crying." She whispered. Tsunade pulled away, wiping her tears away and smiling confidently, back to the strong, brutal Tsunade; Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and the kicker of asses all over the world.

"Sakura, we should move to our next patient, if your okay?" She said. Sakura nodded, determinedly.

"I'm the student of Tsunade. I'm definitely ready." Sakura grinned, and Tsunade smiled, hastily walking into another room, where the two began to operate, speaking of this and that. During the operation, Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade-shishou...," Sakura murmured.

"Yes?"

"Is...is it normal if I'm feeling pain?" Sakura asked. Tsunade almost stopped pumping her chakra through the man's almost destroyed organ. She looked up, remaining focused on the patient, but throwing her full attention onto her pupil.

"Pain?"

"Lately...Don't tell Sasuke-kun, I've been having a lot of pains...around my heart area." Sakura said, and Tsunade's eyes turned thoughtful, as she moved the chakra through the man to begin repairing his heart.

"It probably is normal. I'm...honestly not sure Sakura. Tell you what, after this I'll run a diagnostic on your blood and all that, and see if I can figure out the problem. It could be that as I said, you aren't-"

"I know. I know what I'm not." Sakura instantly cut her off. Tsunade looked down sadly, and finished the man's heart. Her hazel eyes glazing with small tears, as Sakura finished her end, and began to write off the man's information. Tsunade watched as Sakura talked to another nurse regarding the condition he was in the medicine he would need. And it almost made her heart break.

* * *

Sasuke looked to the kunai, as it twirled around his finger, and watched it shine and dull and shine and dull as it left the sunlight under the covers of the leaves of his tree. He quietly continued watching it's circular motion, only to throw it to the side, making it stab into the ground between a person's feet.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke spoke out in annoyance without even looking at the man. Kakashi chuckled, picking up the kunai and jumping into the tree.

"Here you go." He handed it back. Sasuke looked up at his former teacher with his onyx eyes, smirking and taking the kunai back.

"Just came to talk...well in all honesty I wasn't expecting anyone else here, but found you anyway. It's been some time. How are you?" Kakashi chuckled, looking down at the sitting man. Sasuke smirked.

"I see."

"Waiting for Sakura to leave her shift at the hospital?" The silver haired masked man questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"Ever the loyal and protective husband-to-be." Kakashi chuckled, and turned to leave.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered. The man stopped, but didn't turn. Sasuke looked up to his teacher's completely masked side of his face, and his eyes darkened.

"Does...Sakura tell you she's been having some kind of trouble? Health wise? Some kind of pains? And don't lie. I know you take her out to lunch from time to time. By the way, that's not something I'm very approving of." Sasuke said with complete seriousness. Kakashi chuckled.

"Still ever so possessive I also see." Kakashi chuckled.

"You're avoiding the question."

Kakashi turned, his dark eye looking down at Sasuke and showing his contemplation. He was thinking about telling him, but wasn't sure if he should. Sasuke glared up at him, waiting for the reply.

"Well?" Sasuke growled.

"Sakura has been okay."

"Just okay?"

"She's had an incident or two. Nothing too major, and nothing that should truly be of strong concern. Why do you want to know?" Kakashi spilled. Sasuke glared, and looked down. His hand on the kunai clenched in slight anger, in memory of the incident both from earlier and three years ago. He saw the way Sakura's eyes filled with pain. The way she almost screamed, but held it back to not alarm the others at the ramen shop..

"What happened?" Kakashi remained silent at Sasuke's question. The wind blew between the two, increasing the tension.

"Sasuke...I understand your concern. Sakura is someone very important to you, and you only wish the best for her, but you should not continue dwelling on the past. Sakura is alive and well here and now, and we should at least be grateful for that, rather than being scared of her being in pain tomorrow." Kakashi spoke softly. Sasuke glared.

"I worry about my wife because I worry. And pain tomorrow? She was in pain today and she's in pain everyday Kakashi." Sasuke growled, and Kakashi's eye lowered. There was a tensed silence between the two men, and Sasuke looked away remembering earlier, watching again as Sakura clenched at her heart, after laughing joyously just a moment before. His onyx eyes glared more, as he reached back to the incident three years ago, remembering her screams and pleas, and tears and sweat.

"Sasuke...I know how you feel but..." The silver fang, as he had been known, was cut off.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Sasuke growled, glaring at his former teacher.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up to her wincing, and crying from a pain she can't stop in the middle of the night? A pain you can't stop even though she begs you to?" Sasuke glared at the floor, remembering Sakura's pain filled eyes.

"You don't know what it's like Kakashi...to try and devote yourself to protecting the love of your life, all the while knowing you will never be able to save her fully!" Sasuke said quietly jumping to the ground, and shoving his hands into his pockets. Kakashi jumped, staring at the Uchiha's back, and remaining silent just for a moment. He knew this was Sasuke actually releasing his frustrations, and in retrospect, he was slightly, but not completely, right. Kakashi didn't know what it was like to watch a dear love wake up in the middle of the night, crying and wincing in a pain he couldn't stop, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him when he watched Sakura-a daughter figure-painfully groan and wince in her pains. He sighed.

"Kakashi...you will tell me now. When and where was Sakura in pain?" Sasuke interrogated. Kakashi stayed quiet, before sighing again.

"Once in the market, when we were picking up fruit. She claimed she had a pain in her chest. A second time in a coffee shop. She claimed she had a jolt of pain in her side as if someone had stabbed her, again, in the chest." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked down at the grassy ground below him, and began to spin the kunai again on his finger, trying to remain calm.

"Sasuke...you and I both know that what happened three years ago will follow her forever." Kakashi started, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, well tell that to Sakura." Sasuke growled.

"_Despite_ that however, we can't just keep pestering her about it. You and I both know she's also stubborn, independent, and willing to fight to her last breath. And it is with this that we have to allow Sakura a sense of normalcy." Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes lowered in thought. Was Sakura's ignorance over her obvious problems an attempt for regulated and normal times? Was she simply trying to salvage what was once, and Sasuke babying her was an up-bringer of knowing that she wasn't ever going to be in perfect health and condition again? She was prideful that way, once known for an immune system that was beyond legendary so Sasuke found it possible.

"Sasuke...just don't push her too much. She knows you love her, and don't want to lost her, but you can't continue on just watching her every move in fear. Besides, Sakura is fully aware of her condition. She knows she has the poison in her still and she knows she has to live with whatever troubles she is inevitably going to have." Sasuke listened to his former teacher's words, and began to walk silently.

"Sasuke...,"

"I won't promise a thing." Sasuke whispered, stopping. Kakashi looked down.

"As her husband...it is my duty...my want...to protect her. However...I understand that I cannot protect her from absolutely everything. Therefore..." Sasuke trailed.

"Your information will simply stay with me. There is nothing I can do about it anyway." Sasuke grumbled. Kakashi turned fully.

"As I expected of you Sasuke." Kakashi chuckled, and disappeared. Sasuke's dark eyes remained low on the ground as he walked towards the hospital. In his thoughts he could see Sakura writhing and screaming in pain, yelling his name in grief and crying out for her end. She was screaming for him to kill her, to end her suffering, and begged him to make it stop. He saw those green eyes, blindly reaching out to him, as he tried to help her the only way he could, and remembered her clawing at him for dear death to just end her. She cried, from eyes with a faded pupil, and blindly felt for him when she couldn't hear.

And so, he stopped in front of the hospital just as Sakura had opened the door, and looked at her with slight relief. She looked nothing like she did when he was first allowed to see her.

_She had an oxygen mask giving her a gaseous form of the antidote, and as proclaimed by Tsunade, her arms contained ivy's giving her the liquid form. Tsunade had said she was that bad and she in fact was. When he first saw her she still winced, and cried in pain, not able to receive pain medication due to the fact that her body needed the antidote more and the medication would interfere with it. When he grabbed her hand, she had looked up at him, and whimpered with falling tears. The only good thing about the antidote, other than that it saved her life, was that it gave a hallucinogenic effect on the body, so despite the physical pain in her body, she psychologically didn't feel or know a thing. He moved a piece of hair away from her face gently. _

_As he thought, she knew nothing of his earlier confession. She knew nothing of when he held her limp body, and told her he loved her more than she could ever imagine. _

_"Sakura..." He whispered._

_"Sasuke-kun...?" She whimpered out, panting and whimpering, in pain. Tsunade had assured him the winces of pain Sakura may sound out was solely a reaction of the body, and that Sakura in her mind didn't feel a damn thing. Sasuke at that moment didn't believe the fifth Hokage. Sakura's eyes were completely filled with pain. Those were the same eyes he had seen through this whole poisoned nightmare of a week, and in those faded orbs was a want for relief. They were filled with tears, longing for a release from this horror, and in her eyes, Sasuke even saw the want for death. But as he said in the earlier days when she had requested him to kill her, he would deny her this. He'd rather her suffer than have to kill her. _

_"Sasuke-kun...it hurts. It hurts." She cried. He nodded, brushing his hand through her pink locks, and wiping her tears away._

_"I know. I know." He whispered quietly._

_"Make it stop." She cried. _

_Words he had heard before._

_"Please. Don't leave. Don't go again, not before you make it stop." She cried, allowing tears to fall graciously from her heavenly eyes, and down her angelic face. Her hand weakly reaching out for him. _

_More words he had heard before. _

_The broken angel continued to beg him quietly, and Sasuke nodded to her every plea, promising it would end soon, and that it would all go away. But solace would not come to her, and she begged him again to end her suffering._

_With that he activated his sharingan, and put Sakura into a painless sleep, filled with what she believed to be only dreams. _

Sakura now smiled at him, and walked to kiss him gently on the lips. He kissed back, hearing a squeal from the other nurses who watched from the door. Sakura blushed and giggled. Sasuke smirked. After waving goodbye, Sakura and Sasuke walked home with the sun setting behind them. They walked into their home, Sasuke sitting quietly at the kitchen table while Sakura began to cook.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, placing before him pasta with tomato sauce. She sat down beside him, eating her own plate, and told Sasuke of her day.

"Tsunade just continued on and on, yelling at me for being late from lunch!" Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. Sakura sighed.

"So I did the whole three hour operation on the guy _by myself_! Can you believe that?" Sakura laughed, and stopped when she heard a loud sound, making her jump. She looked to see Sasuke's fork actually stabbed into his plate, and through it, and to the table. Her eyes widened, realizing what she said to her very over protective husband-to-be.

"She made you..." Sakura was already beginning to throw up people who were there with her.

"Do a three hour operation..." Sasuke growled.

Shizune! A nurse! Another nurse! Another doctor! Tsunade had shut up and helped her halfway through!

"...By your-damn-self?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto! Naruto was there noticing that she was a bit tired, and lent her some chakra for the rest of the way!

"Enough Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, and the names of people, Sasuke was sure some didn't even exist, ended and she stared at him worriedly. His eyes were red with the sharingan and he looked over to her, completely pissed off and angered beyond measure. Tsunade. Tsunade who was Sakura's mentor, practically Sakura's mother figure, had allowed her to do a painstaking three hour long operation, which needed and used a lot of chakra, by herself. His Sakura, the one who was once suffering from a lack of chakra, had to do so much by herself.

Needless to say...Sasuke was ready to rip heads off.

"Sasuke-kun...it was no big deal. I've done worse alone, and it's not like I was on the verge of just falling over in exhaustion." She tried to calm him. He glared, placing his now folded, clenched hands together, and glared at the table. Anymore glaring and it would burst into flames just because he was willing it to. That or he might activate Amaterasu by accident.

"Sasuke-kun please...let's...let's not go through this tonight. Please." He heard Sakura say. He looked at her again, allowing her to see his red eyes melt back into black, but they remained pissed. That only meant one thing. He was going to head her pleas, but that didn't mean he was all too happy either. Sakura sighed, picking up her plate, and Sasuke's broken one. Sasuke stood stopping when he heard Sakura his and the fall of a plate, most likely the already broken one. He turned, seeing her hand bleeding from a newly formed cut.

Was there that much danger in the world? Sasuke was truly beginning to wonder. Had that incident affected him so much? Was Sakura's sacrifice on that mission, that almost killed her a week later, so troubling to him that he'd rather her just sit in a corner somewhere only for him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he could see the images flashing through his mind often, and that his love for Sakura was beyond imaginable. He could still see Sakura bear hugged by that giant of a man, struggling against his masculine grip, and staring at him with her own fear and apologies. And he could do nothing, kneeling against the ground, bleeding from a stab wound. It still shook him, to this very day.

If he had ever lost Sakura...the last woman, the last person on this Earth he loved, he was sure he would cease to exist as well.

He began to pick up the broken dish and glass himself, refusing Sakura to even think about doing it. She looked at him, and smiled in guilty naivety, and he smiled back. Sakura was always naive, always innocent despite her true nature. She was hardheaded and stubborn, but always kind and warm to the ones she loved, and even to total strangers should she meet one, but she was no fool. Sakura was not dumb, and not stupid at all. She knew what her limits were, and she knew the true nature of humans.

"Sakura...," He sighed. She smiled, and made him fall in love with her all over again.

He caressed her face with his large hand, softly moving his thumb in horizontal movements that a husband deeply in love would do. And she stared at him as if he was her whole world. He stared down at her, telling her she was. And with a kiss, they renewed everything, and threw away fears and conscientious doubts and horrid memories that plagued their minds. He promised to forever love her and protect her, and she promised to forever love him, and save him. And in the heat of the moment, Sasuke lifted a leg to wrap around hip, and him and Sakura tongued each others claim on the other. He released her lips, only to lay claim to her neck with territorial markings. She moaned at his demonstrations.

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke whispered against her neck, and she chuckled suggestively.

It was only seven thirty.

"Tiring day?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You know...training until you got out, and this lie and that lie." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's brute honesty, and nodded.

"I'm pretty beat also. So much work, so little play." She shrugged, but smiled seductively. She laughed when Sasuke lifted her, bridal style.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't finished the dishes." She said in between laughs. He smirked.

"I don't care. You talking to a man who could truly care less whether the dishes are clean, or a rogue ninja dies." Sasuke smirked. She was tossed lightly onto the bed and crawled on top of. Caressing his face, Sakura stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, and hopelessly smitten, Sasuke kissed her passionately.

"Sasuke-kun...," She spoke as he attacked her neck.

"Hn?"

"I love you." She whispered, gasping in surprise as she felt hands beginning to caress her body. He looked back into her eyes, as she removed his shirt.

"I love you too." He shuffled his nose slowly against hers. And with each article of clothing that fell off, the other fell deeper into the said emotion. With each kiss, gasp, and moan that erupted, the majority coming from Sakura, the other wanted nothing more than a world with that person alone for the rest of their lives. And for Sasuke, this world existed. As he heard Sakura moan his name in their joining, he could only hear that resonance alone. Her growing sound, was the only music of his ears, and as she clawed down at his back in her peak, as well as his, Sasuke kissed her roughly, to remain in reality, rather than being taken by his delusional wants.

"Sakura..." He panted, his half lidded eyes stared down at the woman he loved. She smiled tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...," He whispered. He placed his forehead against hers. She stared at him confused, caressing his face.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked sweetly. He sighed.

"I...For everything. For today at dinner and from other times before. I know I overreact with everything, and I didn't mean to yell at you, or scare you." He accused himself. She opened her mouth to speak, only be cut off.

"I just can't imagine a world without you. I love you, and I can't even see myself without you Sakura. I don't understand how I did it when I left Konoha those years ago." He confessed quietly. Sakura smiled, and this was the smile Sasuke loved. It wasn't rare, but it was the greatest of them all. It was, as Sasuke called it, the smile of Angels. The smile was a beam of light, and was a reason in itself to love her, and cherish her. With this smile, she was the reason for the good things in life. She was the reason for life in itself.

"I can't imagine a world without you either." She proclaimed quietly back.

"Just...Sakura, I ask that you be patient with me. Well, more than you already are. If I continue on being a nuisance, forgive me." Sakura giggled at his words.

"Maybe I'll just call you annoying every time you do." Sakura laughed, and Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"You're the most annoying person on the planet." Sasuke growled playfully.

"And you are the most annoying person in the universe." Sakura whispered, as Sasuke laid down beside her. She placed her head on his chest, leaving a hand there also, while he wrapped his strong arm around her waist. And with a chuckle from both the lovers, husband and wife gave in to their individual dreams, all the while, loving each other more and more. That is...only one of them did.

Sasuke remained there, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling quietly. He exhaled heavily through his nose, bringing himself to a calmer and relaxed state, and slowly concentrated his chakra from her hand on her lower back, and pumped it inside her as discreetly as he could. Sakura was already out like a light, and this would hopefully help her sleep deeper, and help him understand her health status.

Her chakra levels seemed fine, and from inside her body, he could feel that it was holding out finely. The body was healthy, and as his chakra traveled to her heart, he couldn't help but worry slightly, remembering Tsunade's warning.

_"Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, there is something you should know before Sakura gets released today." The Hokage said standing outside the hallway, outside a particular door. She lowered her voice, so the woman inside didn't hear a thing. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _

_"What's up Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. _

_"Sakura...can never truly recover." Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"What do you mean?" Sasuke instantly demanded for information. Tsunade's eyes lowered._

_"She'll seem completely healthy in a few months. Her bodily functions will return to normal, and she will be able to distinguish hallucinations from reality, but Sakura will always be under threat of this poison. It...won't be fully removed. She may have some pains, due to the fact that the poison will always try to do its job and consume her at a cellular level. She shouldn't take too fast action, nor should she immediately return to training or missions." She informed solemnly. Kakashi's eye shifted to her, it's serious gaze blazing with slight anger._

_"Is there no way to get it out completely?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her blonde, pig tailed head._

_"The antidote was designed to remove what it could; to keep Sakura alive until we could develop a full one. But..." Tsunade looked towards the door. _

_"If we are to do so, that means the dose and the medication itself will be stronger. And she's struggling so much with the medication now, I'm not sure it would really be worth it." Tsunade explained, and Sasuke's eyes darkened in understanding. The antidote, other than the fact that it made Sakura believe she was asleep when she was wide awake had other side effects. Side effects that Sasuke had to say, he never would've thought Sakura would have had to go through. Even more delusions, and misplaced memories, and lost memories, and this confusion and that mistake and suicidal thoughts. She had even gone as far as to think she had a family with Neji, and she cried to Sasuke about how unhappy she was. She had once said that she was alone, and that everyone was dead, and that she wanted to commit suicide. _

_"The hallucinogenic effect of this half assed antidote is taking its toll on her. If we give her a full antidote, that effect could be worse, and dangerous to her. Not to mention the other...side effects...," Tsunade whispered. _

_"It's understood Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said softly, and painfully. Sasuke and Naruto looked to the floor, and Tsunade shook her head._

_"Well...smiles everyone. At least she's alive." Tsunade grinned, and opened the door to the Cherry Blossom of Konoha._

He brushed her skin with his thumb gently. He was always scared, and supposed the feeling would never go away. Sakura was still in danger, and there was nothing he could do to get rid of that danger for good. It angered him. He was one of the strongest of warriors, a man who could kill someone with a single blow, all the while vanishing into the air to get rid of detection. He could destroy villages, and kill thousands of powerful foes and not break a sweat. He could protect Sakura, from anyone and everyone and everything...except _this_. This...liquid foe coursing around in her body, with no true place was a danger to her, and he could not kill it to rid her of that danger. And it only pissed Sasuke off more.

"Sasuke-kun...," He heard her whisper. He didn't respond, knowing she was in deep sleep by now. She remained quiet for a moment, and her rhythmic heart beat continued its display to Sasuke, and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump_.

Kakashi was right. At least she was alive...here and now.

His eyes widened when he heard her wince, and noticed the heart stopped for a moment before continuing. She shot up, screaming in pain, and Sasuke got up with her worried to the core. She clenched at her heart, and groaned shakily.

"Sakura...!" He called, silently asking if he should take her to the hospital. He saw a green light began spewing from her hand and his heart sank. Did she truly need to use her medical gifts for that pain? That couldn't have been a good sign.

"I'm okay." She assured, she breathed out, sighing in relief. She turned to get out the bed, putting on her red robe, and hastily ran towards the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he followed her, placing on some sweats and watching as she hunched over the toilet and spewed up last night's dinner.

"Sakura should I get you to Tsunade?" Sasuke asked seriously. Sakura only replied with a violent release of vomit. Sasuke held her short hair back, and rubbed her back in circles worriedly. Now he was beginning to freak out. Why was this happening? Was this a part of the poison? But this didn't happen before. Was something else happening? And instantly Sasuke imagined the worse.

"Sakura, I'll go get dressed okay. We'll go to Tsunade and...," Sakura suddenly shook her head, panting and wiping away a tear or two that had shed on its own. She wiped her mouth.

"No Sasuke-kun...I don't want to go to Tsunade okay? I'm fine. Trust me." She promised, as she walked over to rinse her mouth. She suddenly let out a scream dropping to her knees. Sasuke grabbed her, his eyes filling with more fear. Was it starting again? Was the nightmare beginning? This time they had an antidote though...

Sakura gripped at the sink, wincing and Sasuke watched as the porcelain began to crack under her grip as she tried to pull herself to stand. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura...I'm taking you whether you want to or not!" Sasuke instantly growled, walking away to get dressed, leaving his wife with a clone of himself. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and stood with the help of Sasuke's clone, walking weakly to see Sasuke already almost finished dressing up. He even began to dress her.

"Sasuke-kun no!" She winced out. He stopped.

"I already spoke to her. She's running blood diagnostics right now...okay?" She whispered, standing upright and closing her eyes with thanks that the pain had passed. He stared at her worriedly, looking away in refusal.

"Sasuke-kun...I have to get up in four hours...let's just go back to bed." She whispered, already walking towards the said thing for needed sleep. And Sasuke stood there, unknowing and angered about what to do. He should force Sakura's ass out the bed she now laid in, and dragged her to Tsunade with no mercy. He should've carried her over his shoulder, hands tied behind her back, and threw her onto a hospital bed.

But...

_"We can't just keep pestering her about it. You and I both know she's also stubborn, independent, and willing to fight to her last breath. And it is with this that we have to allow Sakura a sense of normalcy."_ Sasuke glared again at Kakashi's words as they encircled his brain with an arrogance about itself. He sighed, walking downstairs to grab a glass of water before walking back up, and sitting down beside his wife, laying there in her exhaustion. She had taken off whatever clothing he had thrown on her in his state of panic, and returned to a tired nudity. That always meant she was tired. He sighed, taking off his shirt, and pants leaving himself in boxers, and laid back down beside her, staying away for only god knows how long, before falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, slamming his hand against the alarm clock, promising to have its vengeance upon it for awaking him. He glared at the red digits, his eyes sharing the same color, hoping it would simply destroy itself in complete in utter fear, but the inanimate object remained in its now quiet stillness. He laid back down grudgingly with a glare to the ceiling, before feeling a shift of movement beside him. His eyes widened. He almost forgot. He turned instantly, and was thankful the woman beside him was still comfortably asleep. He stared at her for a moment, remembering last night, and sighing quietly.

She was turned away from him, laying on the left side of her stomach with goddess like curves her short hair messily scattered about on her pillow. He moved to wrap his arms around her, and held her tightly for a soft moment, remembering the feel of her body against him. He kissed her exposed neck, and shoulder, rubbing his nose against the soft skin, and held her tighter. She moaned softly, and let out a light breath before sleepily turning to him. Her green, half-lidded eyes warmly smiled up at him, and caressed his face.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She huskily purred and he smiled, kissing her cheek and moving to her neck.

"Good morning Sakura." He whispered against the skin. She moaned softly, placing her hand in his hair, as he nibbled and kissed on the skin. She purred, giving him more.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. She nodded.

"I'm okay. I feel better." She promised him sweetly. He caressed her face, analyzing her eyes for both the truth and for illness. Sakura moaned, stretching.

"What time is it?" She moaned out with a smile.

"Ten thirty." Sasuke said. In an instant Sakura gasped, worrying him as she pushed him off and sat up.

"Oh no I'm late!" She screamed, her nude body running at the speed of light to the bathroom before Sasuke could object. He raised an ebony eyebrow, as he calmly walked to the bathroom she had began showering in, placing on sweats in the process.

"Another shift at the hospital this week? I thought Tsunade said you only worked three times a week. And please be careful, you know you're not suppose to move too fast." Sasuke scolded lightly. Sakura said something muffled and Sasuke rolled his eyes to the incoherent speech she was giving.

"Sakura, would you please take the tooth brush out your mouth dear?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He heard her spit something out.

"Sorry. Anyway, Tsunade needs an extra set of hands this week and even though I worked Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday already, things are still a bit hectic at the hospital. And you know, the Legendary Sanin needs her apparently legendary student." Sakura spoke, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel, and turned off the water. Sasuke watched her, spitting out his toothpaste and beginning to rinse.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Sakura grinned, running into the bedroom, getting dressed in almost three seconds. Sasuke walked into the room.

"Sakura what did I just say?" He scolded softly. She stared at him, with a pink raised eyebrow, her eyes unknowing and completely absentminded. Sasuke hoped she would simply repeat what he had scolded her for earlier. However...this was Sakura Haruno, who would soon go by Sakura Uchiha, he was expecting of. She was the beautiful brains of Konoha and their team, but incredibly dim and not very bright when it came down to simple everyday functions. A genius in fighting, and a genius in strategic planning, she was slow on the uptake with things like simple conversations, innuendo and human conversation. Sometimes, Sasuke could only see her as a child, needing a push in directions the conversations they would have were headed, coaxing things with needed softness, and more elaboration and explanations.

"Uhh..." Sakura began and Sasuke sighed getting in front of her with her boots and putting them on her feet. For a grown woman who was one of the smartest people in the world, and had seen her share of blood, she was truly dense. She had the mind of a complete child, almost unknowing of just about anything at all.

"Sakura...you know you aren't suppose to be moving too fast." He repeated. Sakura stared at him before sighing herself.

"Sasuke-kun...I'm sure it's fine if I move at top speeds now. That was three years ago and I've taken it easy long enough." She whispered softly, she smiled, seemingly unaware of the seriousness in his voice. Her voice proved otherwise. That soft whisper was a voice she used on him in order to keep him calm on a very sensitive topic that he usually exploded on. He looked at her with a slight glare.

"You know damn well Tsunade said that what happened three years ago could affect you for a lifetime. And you have nothing to prove that you still shouldn't take any secondary precaution. Just last night you were in pain." Sasuke growled. Sakura rolled her eyes standing, murmuring a tired 'here we go' and that was enough to set Sasuke off. Sasuke stood himself as Sakura walked down to the kitchen. He followed her not done with the topic.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He growled.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm fine! Let it go!" She commanded vigorously. Sasuke glared at her, incredulously, his anger with her carelessness increasing tenfold. Rolling her green eyes, Sakura began sipping her coffee, staring outside the kitchen window, while Sasuke stood in front of her. His onyx orbs glared at her.

"Let it go? You want me to just let it go?" He yelled.

"Yes." She groaned.

"You're really stupid sometimes you know that?" Sasuke scowled.

"I'm not stupid! You watch your fucking tone with me Sasuke Uchiha! I am not some person you don't fucking know, I am your fiancée! And you are going to respect me before I throw you across Konoha, and your damn ring with you!" Sakura yelled angrily. Sasuke glared at her.

"Why should I _watch my tone_ with you huh? You don't even watch yourself! You don't care about happens to you! You've always acted like you never have!"

"I don't need protection from something practically non-existent! I'm not going to be careful when there's nothing to be careful around, damn it!"

"That SHIT is still inside you! We need to take every precaution we have to or else!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke instantly stayed quiet.

"What is there! There's nothing I can do and I'm not going to live the rest of my years in a damn corner with fear, just because in all technicality, I'm still fucking poisoned!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes. Sasuke glared.

"I can't get rid of it. It's in my damn blood Sasuke! There's nothing else I can do. Why is that so hard for you to understand that? Why is it so hard for you to let go? Huh?! It was three years ago, and the minor pains are freaking expected!"

"You want to know...why I can't just _let it go?_" Sasuke suddenly growled, cutting off Sakura before she could yell anymore.

"I can't just let it go Sakura! Why? Because in all technicality, you're still fucking poisoned! I can't let it go, because I can't help but feel like I have to live the rest of my damn years in a corner with fear, because I KNOW that it's still there and because there is nothing else _I_ can do about it! You want to know why else I can't just let it go Sakura?!" He screamed.

"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU!" Sasuke screamed, making Sakura stared into his tearing eyes, as he stared into hers. His hands, trembling, clenched into tight fist, as he stared at her, as a sorrowful silence enveloped both of them in full. He had almost sheltered her from just about anything and everything for the last three years; from too much sun to dangerous missions she was sent on, he protected her with almost an obsessive need to do so. And even now, her eyes were lowered with a soft pain, as if knowing the root of Sasuke's obsession with keeping her safe, along with the relation of his words was only because of one fact. And that fact was simple in itself; he loved her.

"I-I...I almost lost you." Sasuke whispered, grabbing Sakura's hand, where his engagement ring shined in bright sunlight pouring through their kitchen window. He stared down at it remembering how three years ago, it writhed with pain and trembling shakes of that terrible poison. He remembered how in states of delusion and hysteria, when she was at the mercy of that substance, she caressed his face, in hallucinated bliss. The hand in his almost showed no sign that it had ever trembled with hurt, and it showed no remembrance that she was once on the verge of death in the very bed they now sleep in. The image flashed in his mind for a moment. For a moment, he saw the shaking and the writhing, and then heard the winces and screams coming from Sakura, the sound echoing around him for just a moment. And then he was back in the present, staring at her looking at him with a solemn look in her eyes.

"I...I can't almost lose you again. I can't _lose_ you again." Sasuke whispered pulling her closer to him, and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips to linger on the skin. Sakura stared at his chest.

"I have to do anything and everything in my power to be sure that you never just as much as enter a state like three years ago again. If...If I fail...," Sasuke trailed, not knowing what would come after. He never knew what would come after. He never even liked thinking of losing her. The mere thought was enough to keep him awake at night, hands trembling with fear, petrified with the idea that she would simply just not wake up. It scared him to death. The first few nights she was able to come home, he didn't sleep at all. He stood up, sitting in a chair beside her, and watching her inhale and exhale, quietly, and then it wasn't enough, so he held her against him, feeling her chest heave up and down in its rhythmic pattern in their bed. Another thing that was different from the scene three years ago.

"Sasuke-kun, I know we had that big scare three years ago, but you don't have to be scared of losing me to small things. So what if I'm moving fast, I am a shinobi." She declared. Sasuke shook his head. She caressed his face to look at her.

"Not only am I a shinobi of Konoha...I am the proud, and strong wife-to-be of Sasuke Uchiha. I have a reputation to live up to now." She said smiling at her small joke. He continued to stare down at her solemnly.

"You know I'm strong enough to combat this. This small thing isn't going to follow me around forever."

"That wasn't a small thing Sakura. You almost died. Scratch that; you did die." He sighed out.

"I've been near death before. It's not something new, and if anything you know that our life poses this risk. And what does it matter? I'm here now, shouldn't that be what your focus is on? Besides it's always possible that one of us will...," She trailed. Sasuke grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, and kissing her.

"I will always return to you." He whispered. She smiled at him.

"The same way I will. The same way I did." She promised and kissed him again.

"You have to stop obsessing over something bad happening to me." She coaxed him. Sasuke looked away.

"It's not an obsession." She sighed.

"Then what is it Sasuke-kun? You do it non-stop. I know, before, you use to stay up and watch over me. I know you still do, just to see if I'm breathing. I felt last night, when you checked my heart. If that's not obsession then what is it?" She asked.

"It's an obligation." He answered simply, and shortly.

"Sakura as your husband, I am to protect you from anything and everything. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" He began rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"The same reason it's too hard for you to understand that I want to be treated as if I didn't die." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes lowered.

"So Kakashi was right. You being careless is your attempt at normalcy." Sasuke whispered.

"You're the only one who sees it as careless." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I gotta go. I'm late enough." Sakura said sighing.

"We'll talk more later." Sasuke said as she walked away. Sakura hummed a yes, and he heard the door close.

Sasuke stared at the floor, his house enveloped in silence despite them having just screamed at each other. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, quietly contemplating on Sakura's own words and her confession. She wanted to be treated normally. She wanted to be looked at and not babied, and she wanted to run without Sasuke throwing a fit if she tripped.

With that...for the first time in three years, Sasuke left his home and instead of watching out for Sakura...went to train.

* * *

Sasuke got home and was met with a quiet stillness. He sighed, turning on a light since the sun was on its way to its full descent, and cracked his neck.

"Sakura?" He called out.

Silence.

"Baby?" He yelled.

Silence once more. He gulped and sat down with a sigh. He had fought himself, telling himself that she was fine, and that she was okay. He placed down the rose he got for her, and stared at the note he wrote.

_'I'm sorry and I love you. I hope that you can understand that everything I have ever done in my life has always and will always be for you.' _

He nodded in approval and sighed. His muscles ached and pained, and his tattered clothes were dirtied with soil and even tree splinters when Naruto had thrown him around. That didn't mean that the future Hokage didn't get his ass beat also, but of course, the two pretty much went at it, not holding much of themselves back as they punched, kicked, and sliced at each other. He looked at the time.

"Eight thirty..." He murmured. "Maybe she's still doing time at the hospital...or she got caught up with some friends." Sasuke said to himself, turning on the television and waiting. He didn't realize he had snooze off, and when he finally heard the opening of his front door, he snapped up, looking at the time.

"Twelve?" He groaned. And in walked Sakura, walking in tiredly, as she threw her satchel on the floor. For a moment, she rubbed her eyes, and then ran a hand through her hair which was littered here and there with specks of blood. Sasuke stood up and she looked at him, almost as though he was a monster.

"Sakura...what are you doing home so late?" Sakura shook her head at his question.

"I had to work halfway through the night shift. The hospital staff was low today, and they needed an extra set of hands." Sakura said, yawning, and Sasuke did the same.

"You trained today?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah...me and Naruto went at it...I almost forgot he was actually at my level." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't let him hear that." Sakura chuckled, only to be presented with the rose Sasuke had bought her.

"Here...," He whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then get to bed...I love you." He whispered the last part, and Sakura smiled, watching as he walked away. She looked down saddened, and smiled lightly.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to Sakura, standing quietly and staring outside their bedroom balcony. He stood, hugging her gently, kissing her shoulder.

"Morning..." He whispered.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. He pulled away, and she stared down. She smiled, shedding tears that fell quietly to the floor, as she began to sob in his arms.

"Sakura...baby what's wrong?" He asked her, worried, and angered that someone or something had made her cry. He was ready to rip heads off if he had to. She looked up at him with a smile, and grinned immaculately, moving his hands from her face to her stomach, where it swelled just lightly. She laughed lightly at his shocked expression and he looked at her in disbelief.

Was she really...

"Yes Sasuke-kun...I'm pregnant." She cried out in joy. He smiled and grinned, lifting her and spinning her in his own joy, even beginning to laugh. And when he placed her down, he got on his knees, his eyes warming with an even newer purpose for loving her and protecting her as he kissed her stomach. In her belly, laid his child, and now he had to play the role of the devoted and loving husband and father. And Sasuke Uchiha could not have been more happier in bliss.

"We have to tell everyone! I'll go, you stay here and I'll bring them all here." He said. Sakura smiled, wiping away her tears, and Sasuke brought her in for a heartfelt kiss.

"First...you make me the happiest man alive. Now...you make me the happiest father alive." He whispered. Sakura smiled, kissing him again before Sasuke leaped off their balcony, and ran off, shirtless with his sweats on and barefooted, with the biggest grin he had ever had ever since Sakura had said yes to their engagement. And Sakura let more tears fall out of her eyes, remembering last night's events.

_"Sakura...how long have you known?" Tsunade whispered to her. Sakura looked down, playing innocent but knowing she was guilty. _

_"Known what?" _

_"Don't play dumb Sakura. You're three months pregnant. I trained you better than that. How long have you known?" The fifth Hokage yelled. Sakura looked down._

_"For about a month." She whispered. "Maybe a little more...," Sakura admitted. Tsunade shook her head in disbelief._

_"Even now I don't believe you Sakura. Because there was no need for the blood diagnostic. You know why your pains are more severe anyway!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura looked down._

_"I'm doing it to protect my child..." Sakura whispered._

_"Sakura your putting yourself at risk!" The Hokage screamed. _

_"Using your chakra to keep the poison from being genetically passed down to your son Sakura? Allowing it to be distracted to continue eating you and not going after your child? That's...that's suicidal! You know what that poison does! What would Sasuke say? Does he even know what your doing?!" Tsunade continued on. Sakura glared up at her former teacher now, and stood. _

_"Don't you dare put Sasuke-kun in this! And your right, I know what the poison does which is why I have to keep it from my child!" Sakura suddenly yelled, tears welling up in her eyes as she placed a hand against her stomach._

_"I lasted only seven days. The poison already knows I am it's host and I'll be damned if I lose my child in less than three before the poison finds it." _

_"This time...I'm doing what I want. Not what others want. And I want to protect my child. I don't want him or her to grow having to worry everyday about pains or...anything like that. My child...my son...will not pay for my errors." Sakura growled with tears falling as she revealed her unborn child's gender, her voice slowly shaking as she pushed her chakra through to feel her child move just slightly. _

_"My...my son...my son will grow to be a healthy boy, who can run and play however he pleases...even if that means that during his birth I might not be able to make it." Sakura whispered, lowering her eyes._

_"So...if it's putting me at risk then so be it. But my son will live happily. No matter what." A silence enveloped the two women, and Sakura turned to leave into the night, heading for home. _

_"Sakura..." _

_"What if...what if I just gave you a full antidote? Then you could...," Tsunade trailed. _

_"You and I both know that it's too late for that. We don't know how it will affect him." Sakura smiled sadly looking down at her stomach, like a blissfully happy mother-to-be would. _

_"Look on the bright side Tsunade-Shishou..." Sakura sobbed out. _

_"I'll be a mother. You'll be a grandmother. And Sasuke-kun will be a father. And Naruto an uncle. Kakashi a grandfather. Everyone...everyone will be happy, as soon as we all meet my baby boy." Sakura laughed out with tears, and Tsunade let her own tears fall. _

_"Sakura...he could still be fine. Don't do this. He could be healthy and the chances of the poison genetically passing are only..." Tsunade hesitated._

_"Sixty-seven percent Tsunade-shishou. That is too much of a risk...one that Sasuke-kun would never forgive me for." Sakura laughed, and walked out fully. And Tsunade sobbed. _

Sakura sat down on her bed, crying and sobbing, in grief.

"You see baby...I'm just trying to protect you. You see...when you're in my belly you try and protect me also, sending your own cells to help my organs, more specifically my heart. And since my heart isn't very well, you've only been doing what you know is right baby." Sakura cried.

"But I can't let the poison get to you...I can't let it know your there. That way...me and your daddy can have an actual chance to meet you. I...I think I can make it...but in the event that I don't, I can leave you to your daddy...knowing you'll be a healthy living baby and that you'll grow to be a good, strong man, just like your daddy." Sakura smiled gently, and heard running footsteps of many people, most likely her friends. With that Sakura wiped her tears away, and smiled, seeing Naruto burst into the door with happiness enveloped in his blue eyes.

"Sakura-Chan! Is it true?!" He screamed. She laughed and nodded.

And Sasuke grabbed her hand, sitting next to her, and placing a hand against her stomach, and letting his chakra feel his child. He smiled warmly again at the reality, and Hinata and the girls squealed, while the men either grinned and/or smirked.

Sakura only grinned at her correct assumptions. Everyone would be happy about the baby.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**I hope you liked it. :D **_


End file.
